


Twelfth Month, or What You Will

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 126,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se c’era una cosa che Draco e Harry desideravano tantissimo dopo la guerra era ricominciare da capo e trovare la felicità con le donne che amavano. Le cose non sono andate esattamente bene.<br/>Dopo un lungo percorso che li ha fatti ritrovare e riconoscersi, hanno deciso di darsi una seconda opportunità, ma soprattutto di darla ai loro figli, Scorpius e James, che hanno bisogno di una famiglia e per motivi diversi.<br/>James è un casino, è apatico e iperattivo a fasi alterne, nessun colore e tutti i colori del mondo, riflessioni mature e sregolatezza. Scorpius non sa se vuole davvero stargli vicino, forse perché intuisce che poi non potrebbe più tornare indietro.<br/>Alle volte ci vuole una vita intera per trovarsi: alla fine, basta una suonata a quattro mani al pianoforte e immediatamente riconosci ciò che fa per te.<br/>["Come pensi di dirlo ai nostri?"<br/>"Facendoli prima sedere, suppongo"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia originariamente pubblicata su fanworld.it il 24 maggio 2012.

**Avvertimenti vari:** post settimo libro con epilogo leggermente modificato; abbondante presenza di personaggi originali creati da una fanwriter pazza; adolescenti folli e in crisi; UST; ddrraMMa romantico. Presenza massiccia di Shakespeare e dei Queen. Trash. Salacità di Draco e goffaggine di Harry. Tamarri vaganti. Emosità di James e isteria di Scorpius. Moto sportive. Nient’altro, mi pare. Ah sì! Lily e le sue gambe accavallate.  
  
  
 **Altra roba che c’è da sapere su questa storia:**  
  
\- È per **nefene** , per il suo compleanno ♥  
  
\- Questa storia _ha dietro una storia_. È stata scritta per nefene a scoppio ritardato, nel senso che per il suo compleanno avevo già scritto una oneshot – [Ascolti sospesi su pagine da ricostruire](http://www.fanworld.it/viewstory.php?id=10032&capitolo=17448) – ma a meno di dieci giorni dalla fatidica data mi è venuta in mente questa trama e non mi ha più abbandonata. Inizialmente questa fanfiction doveva restare "nel cassetto", l’ho scritta per nefene e mi piaceva l’idea che restasse una sorta di segreto-gioco fra me e lei e credo che uno dei motivi per cui mi sono divertita davvero tantissimo a scrivere ciò sia proprio questo: è stato un gioco, una cosetta scritta per far contenta una persona e nessun altro, mentre scrivevo non ho pensato altro che a divertirla e a divertirmi. Poi, complice il suo entusiasmo, ho deciso di metterla online. Visto che non è stata pensata per la pubblicazione online, originariamente è stata scritta suddivisa in parti – tre – non in capitoli, ma per comodità di lettura altrui ho proceduto a dividere tutto (cioè, farvi leggere blocchi interi rispettivamente da 30mila, 40mila e 50mila parole mi sembrava un po’… troppo per la vostra sanità mentale, se non altro grazie a dei capitoli più piccoli potrete tenere meglio il segno di dove siete arrivati a leggere XD). Il totale di parole netto di questa storia, senza note, è 122mila parole e una manciata, sono riuscita a dividerla in 12 capitoli di lunghezza variabile (dalle 6.500 parole alle 14.000 parole circa, dipende dal taglio che ho voluto dare alla scena).  
  
\- Questa storia è una trashata pazzesca e compiaciuta. Cioè, se siete dei palati fini non leggete oltre, fermatevi qui, perché altrimenti troverete un mucchio di particolari tamarreggianti che potrebbero farvi storcere il naso. Certi dettagli non stanno lì perché nel metterli mi sono sentita geniale, poetica o chissà che altro, li ho messi e qualche volta anche un po’ esasperati per far ridere e per strizzare l’occhio al fandom. Io sono una fangirl irriverente e una ficcynatrice che emette cuoricini, mai negato.  
  
\- Lo Scorpius di questa storia è abbastanza simile a quello de [I Sette Anni di Antares](http://www.fanworld.it/viewstory.php?id=9772&capitolo=16892) e la storia è tutta dal suo punto di vista; James no. Questo James non c’azzecca nulla con tutti gli altri James che ho creato, questo James qui è un ragazzo complesso e complessato, un ribelle masochista travestito da sadico che fa sempre la cosa sbagliata nel momento giusto e pure con cognizione di causa. Come ha detto nefene, è un figo tamarro e consapevole di esserlo, con sfumature emo.  
  
\- It’s Lily, bitch.  
  
\- A Draco ho fatto fare un percorso di crescita post-guerra molto particolare, e mi rendo conto che senza di quello sarebbe risultato OOC in questa storia. Qui Astoria è meravigliosa e l’amore che ha provato per il marito e il figlio credo che si senta in tutta la storia :) Pure Ginny è forte XD  
  
\- Il titolo è ispirato a _La Dodicesima Notte, o Quel che Volete_ di Shakespeare, in inglese _Twelfth Night, or What You Will_. La stessa opera è massicciamente citata all’interno della storia insieme ad altri lavori di Shakespeare, perché io per quest’uomo provo un amore tardivo, nel senso che non mi ha preso quando a scuola ho studiato Letteratura Inglese, mi ha preso ora che vado per i trent’anni, d’uh. La trama stessa della fanfiction è fitta dei tipici intrecci ed equivoci delle commedie shakespeariane.  
  
\- Questa storia non è betata, l’ho rivista alla fine io pezzo per pezzo perché… è l’ultima e mi è piaciuto anche lavorarci da sola. Se ci sono errori, chiedo peDDono.  
  
  
  
  


**PRIMA PARTE**

  


_1 Settembre 2024_

  
  
Stava per iniziare il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts, aveva un treno da prendere a meno di mezz’ora e lui cosa aveva fatto?  
  
La sera prima era andato a un concerto all’aperto – musica Babbana rock, o simile – aveva dormito neanche un paio di ore in macchina – _dormito_? Uhm… – non si era nemmeno lavato e ora stava indossando la divisa scolastica mentre l’auto era in corsa verso King’s Cross.  
  
Scorpius abbassò il parasole alla ricerca di uno specchietto, fissò il proprio riflesso per legarsi i capelli stringendoli in un piccolo codino sulla nuca, poi con gesti veloci si mise la cravatta blu e bronzo al collo. Al posto di guida, James sorrideva _entusiasta_ e canticchiava tamburellando le dita sul volante.  
  
«Avremmo dovuto Smaterializzarci» si lamentò con un sospiro Scorpius, cercando la spilla da prefetto sul fondo del borsone che aveva ai piedi. Di sottecchi, lesse l’etichetta attaccata al mantello, che ancora non aveva indossato: _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter_ ; a vederlo scritto nero su bianco gli faceva sempre un certo effetto.  
  
James sogghignò. «Dopo una nottata del genere ti senti perfettamente in grado di Smaterializzarti?»  
  
Scorpius ponderò per un attimo la propria schiena che gli doleva. «… No». Vide qualcosa illuminarsi fra i vestiti ripiegati mentre cercava ancora la spilla: il suo cellulare, un regalo di Harry; lo prese, aveva ricevuto un messaggio.  
  
«Chi è?» gli domandò distrattamente James.  
  
«Nostra sorella. I nostri stanno cominciando a preoccuparsi».  
  
«Dille che stiamo parcheggiando».  
  
«Non è vero».  
  
«Tu diglielo».  
  
Scorpius sbuffò, digitò "Stiamo arrivando" e inviò. Si annusò distrattamente un’ascella. «Merlino, puzzo da far schifo a un troll di montagna e non potrò lavarmi fino a stasera dopo cena».  
  
James scoppiò a ridere. «Già m’immagino cosa dirà tuo padre alla stazione quando ti abbraccerà» e imitò la voce di Draco, «"Buon viaggio, figliolo, e ricordati di lavarti: emani _un certo fetore_ "».  
  
«Tu spera fino all’ultimo di non farmi pentire di essere venuto con te ieri sera» sospirò stanco.  
  
Lui schioccò la lingua e gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Era la tua ultima notte libera prima del tuo ultimo anno di scuola, non potevi passarla alla grande e _senza di me_!»  
  
Scorpius lo fissò inespressivo. «Non mi mancherai per niente a Hogwarts, sai?»  
  
«Non è vero, ti mancherò _tantissimo_ » ribatté come un bambino capriccioso, parcheggiando.  
  
Fortunatamente il baule anteguerra e il trasportino col gatto li avrebbero portati al Binario 9 e ¾ suo padre e Harry: almeno in mezzo alla folla di Babbani non avrebbero stonato così tanto. Scesero dalla macchina; Scorpius osservò James rindossare la vecchia giacca nera scucita in alcuni punti e ricca di strane toppe: gli venne uno strano magone in gola notando come lui già invece avesse messo da parte i vestiti Babbani. Poi intravide sotto il colletto della maglia di James un sottile cordoncino nero, si ricordò cosa ci fosse assicurato e la malinconia scomparve.  
  
«Su, andiamo» l’esortò Scorpius.  
  
James guardò che ore fossero in modo un po’ teatrale. «Sì, dobbiamo sbrigarci: ho chiesto a Teddy di venire qui».  
  
Restò stupito. «E perché?»  
  
Gli rispose come se il motivo fosse ovvio. «Per sorprenderci e chiederci cosa stiamo facendo mentre ci baciamo».  
  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia. «James, ricordami perché…» ma lui non lo fece finire: sorridendo sfacciato gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli diede uno di quei baci lunghi e lenti che sapevano così tanto di sesso da togliergli la ragione.  
  
Dopo James lo fissò con gli occhi che gli brillavano, con una mano ancora posata sulla sua nuca. «Ti ho fatto la miglior dannata dichiarazione di guerra possibile, ricordatelo sempre».  
  
Scorpius ribatté scoccandogli un bacio veloce sulla labbra, gli sorrise, lo prese per mano e si avviarono verso il Binario 9 e ¾.  
  


_Poco più di un anno prima, luglio 2023_

  
  
Scorpius aveva cominciato a porre domande ben precise su sua madre dopo aver compiuto undici anni, quando a Hogwarts si era ritrovato circondato da gente che aveva una mamma ed era stato abbastanza grande da capire meglio cos’era una perdita, una morte.  
  
A onor del vero, suo padre non gli aveva mai nascosto niente e adesso, a sedici anni, Scorpius era piuttosto maturo da comprendere come Draco avesse sempre cercato di aiutarlo a costruirsi un’immagine personale della madre, senza nemmeno nascondere i difetti di lei.  
  
I Malfoy non erano più i Malfoy di una volta: dopo l’ultima guerra magica nessuno prestava più molta attenzione al loro cognome, e le rare volte che succedeva Scorpius s’innervosiva.  
  
Una volta, a tredici anni, aveva chiesto a suo padre come mai abitassero proprio lì. In quel momento si trovavano sulla balconata bianca che percorreva l’esterno della villa dove vivevano tuttora, da lì si sentiva il profumo del mare, anche se lontano. Suo padre si era grattato la nuca arricciando il naso – come faceva tutte le volte che ricordava qualcosa che gli provocava una nostalgia dolce quanto dolorosa – e gli aveva risposto che era stata sua madre a scegliere quel posto.  
  
La casa non era molto lontana da una spiaggia grigia e ciottolosa, tutto intorno crescevano pini marittimi che regalavano all’aria del primo mattino un profumo deciso e particolare, perché confuso con l’odore salmastro del mare; Scorpius era cresciuto vedendo ai suoi piedi le conchiglie confondersi con gli aghi dei pini. Sua madre aveva deciso di vivere lì, in un posto semi abbandonato, lontano dal Mondo Magico e anche da quello Babbano; aveva voluto un posto grezzo da cui poter ricominciare, qualcosa di particolare, e suo padre l’aveva accontentata.  
  
La loro casa si chiamava Villa Narciso, e dal cancello alla porta d’ingresso c’era un viottolo di pietra bianca lungo cui erano stati piantati dei narcisi gialli.  
  
Nessun Malfoy era tornato all’altra villa, a Villa Malfoy. Villa Narciso era un’abitazione moderna, confortevole, elegante ma di piccole dimensioni a confronto alla loro vecchia proprietà, ma era anche un posto dove vivere in modo pacifico.  
  
Suo padre era sempre stato estremamente trasparente nel parlargli della storia della loro famiglia, ma Scorpius non poteva non notare che lo facesse anche con del sottile masochismo, come se raccontando senza filtri del proprio passato continuasse volontariamente e con forza a punirsi in modo costante tramite i ricordi evocati.  
  
Dopo la fine dell’ultima guerra, nonna Narcissa era caduta a pezzi. Il Signore Oscuro aveva fatto di Villa Malfoy il suo quartier generale, la nonna non tollerava neanche l’idea di rimettere piede in quella casa: quando glielo dicevano urlava piangendo isterica che non voleva ritornarci. Per oltre un anno la donna aveva sofferto di incubi che la notte la facevano svegliare di soprassalto urlando, e suo figlio ogni volta doveva tenerle la mano fino a quando non si riaddormentava, rassicurandola di stare bene, _di essere ancora vivo_.  
  
Nonno Lucius non avrebbe voluto darsi per vinto, diceva che com’erano riusciti a risorgere dopo la prima caduta del Signore Oscuro, avrebbero fatto ora altrettanto, ma la nonna l’aveva scongiurato di lasciare alle loro spalle qualsiasi cosa fosse stata toccata dal Signore Oscuro fino a quando non era riuscita a convincerlo.  
  
Ai funerali per le vittime della Battaglia di Hogwarts, nonna Narcissa aveva avuto il primo vistoso crollo: aveva corso verso sua sorella Andromeda, davanti alla tomba di Ninfadora Tonks, piangendo isterica. Era caduta ai piedi della sorella, urlando e quasi strappandosi i capelli dalla testa, chiedendo al cielo perché mai la loro famiglia fosse finita così, in che mondo sano una donna uccide la propria nipote, implorando il perdono di Andromeda e di _non lasciarla sola_. Aveva ripetuto più volte che erano rimaste solo loro due, e l’aveva supplicata di non respingerla.  
  
Suo padre gli aveva raccontato che era stata una scena incredibilmente patetica _e_ straziante.  
  
Zia Andromeda, forse più che altro spaventata dalle condizioni psichiche di nonna Narcissa, aveva accettato di riavvicinarsi alla sorella; era stata una fortuna, perché la zia si era rivelata incredibilmente di conforto per la nonna, non appena si era accorta di quanto fosse sincera la paura della sorella di perdere anche lei.  
  
I Malfoy l’amore per la famiglia ce l’avevano nel sangue, avrebbero protetto i loro cari a ogni costo.  
  
Narcissa non stava bene però, e Andromeda per distrarla spesso la portava con sé quando faceva volontariato presso gli orfanotrofi che avevano accolto i bambini rimasti orfani durante la guerra. I bambini rallegravano sempre Narcissa, forse perché le ricordavano com’erano loro tre sorelle Black da piccole.  
  
Narcissa era stanca della guerra e spesso depressa, ogni tanto soffriva anche di forti attacchi di apprensione nei confronti degli unici familiari che le erano rimasti; Lucius era sceso a patti con l’idea di sua moglie di lasciar perdere tutti i loro possedimenti, eppure era ben visibile quanto ancora covasse il desiderio di rivalsa; Draco era rimasto da solo a dover metabolizzare cos’era stata per lui la guerra, perché per quanto i tre Malfoy si amassero, quello era diventato un argomento tabù.  
  
Andromeda era stata vicina a Draco, gli aveva chiesto da dove volesse ricominciare, l’aveva costretto al contatto con la gente – proprio quella che lui aveva "ferito" – portandolo con sé quando faceva volontariato.  
  
«Non negarti il dolore e affronta la colpa. Se ti senti in colpa è perché c’è ancora qualcosa di buono in te, perché sai che potresti essere meglio di così. Finché ti senti in colpa vuol dire che ami e sei vivo, finché ti senti in colpa puoi ricominciare». E Draco Malfoy aveva ricominciato come Guaritore.  
  
Scorpius pensava che c’era qualcosa di eroicamente tragico e ancora una volta patetico nella scelta di suo padre di votarsi alla Medimagia per aiutare gli altri, espiando così le proprie colpe passate – trascorrere la propria esistenza a punirsi sa di un masochismo dallo strano retrogusto egocentrico – ma Scorpius amava suo padre anche per quello.  
  
Draco aveva incontrato Astoria Greengrass proprio grazie ad Andromeda, che l’aveva portato in un orfanotrofio: l’aveva vista abbracciare un bambino che piangeva perché era caduto a terra, sorridendogli e dicendogli che adesso gli dava un bacino e la bua passava, e in quel preciso istante Draco aveva capito che era _lei, l’unica_. O almeno così aveva sempre raccontato al figlio.  
  
Astoria aveva perso sua sorella maggiore Daphne proprio durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts, e non importava quanto e come lei e Draco prima a scuola si fossero incrociati: incontrandosi lì, reduci di guerra, avevano capito che _ora_ insieme sarebbero stati perfetti.  
  
Astoria aveva regalato tutti i suoi vestiti lussuosi, spesso camminava scalza e canticchiava canzoni a bocca chiusa. Amava il rumore dell’acqua e quello delle onde del mare, era riuscita a far apprezzare a Draco la pioggia e perfino il vento, trascinandolo fuori all’aperto ridendo quando c’era aria di tempesta. Avevano entrambi voglia di ricominciare, più in particolare lei aveva voglia di costruire subito qualcosa, lui di mettersi alla prova.  
  
Lontano da Villa Malfoy e dalla politica del Mondo Magico, azzerando la vita mondana e vivendo come un Guaritore e un’insegnante di pianoforte, erano finalmente riusciti a tagliar via tutto ciò che evocava il cognome Malfoy, dimostrando agli altri come per loro stessi fosse diventato un cognome come un altro.  
  
Poi un giorno l’amarezza era tornata a bussare alla loro porta.  
  
Astoria era andata via in modo leggero, i Guaritori avevano assicurato che non avesse sofferto, che era morta sul colpo: banalmente, era scivolata dalle scale di una casa presso cui stava tenendo una lezione a domicilio e aveva sbattuto forte la testa.  
  
Scorpius aveva otto anni all’epoca.  
  
L’improvvisa morte della nuora aveva in qualche modo ricordato a Narcissa troppe cose: la sua salute era bruscamente peggiorata, aveva cominciato a soffrire sempre di più di inappetenza e insonnia e a poco a poco si era lasciata andare.  
  
Al primo anno a Hogwarts di Scorpius erano rimasti in tre, i tre uomini Malfoy, ma il nonno si era categoricamente rifiutato di andare a vivere con loro.  
  
Ora Scorpius aveva sedici anni, quasi un anno prima anche il nonno li aveva lasciati, e Draco Malfoy aveva cominciato a dormire sempre meno la notte.  
  
Scorpius sapeva cosa tormentava suo padre, e la conferma l’aveva avuta proprio l’altro giorno, quando Draco era venuto in camera sua, si era seduto sul letto e, grattandosi la nuca, gli aveva detto ciò che pensava.  
  
«Io… Ne abbiamo parlato molte volte, soprattutto adesso che sei più grande, e proprio tu stesso mi hai detto più volte di provare a ricominciare e… Il problema è che non si tratta solo di me, della mia voglia o del mio bisogno di condividere di nuovo la mia vita con qualcuno: io non voglio solo una persona con cui stare, io voglio darti una famiglia, capisci?»  
  
«Non devi preoccuparti di questo, papà» aveva abbozzato un sorriso nostalgico, «ormai sono abbastanza cresciuto e ce la siamo cavata benissimo da soli in questi anni: non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a ufficializzare la tua relazione solo per darmi una famiglia, perché stai insinuando questo, vero? Vuoi rendere la cosa ufficiale…»  
  
«Non conta quanto tu sia grande! Io… La notte mi tormenta il pensiero che tu rimanga da solo. Non hai zii e il tuo unico parente è Teddy, dovesse succedere qualcosa a me… voglio che tu abbia sempre un posto da chiamare casa con delle persone che ti vogliano bene».  
  
Scorpius aveva sospirato passandosi più volte le mani sulla faccia. «Ho i miei amici» aveva obiettato.  
  
«Preferirei che tu avessi una vera famiglia».  
  
«Quindi…» e aveva inspirato a fondo, « _avete_ deciso».  
  
Gli aveva annuito. «Sì, abbiamo deciso. Io e Harry ufficializzeremo la nostra relazione».  
  
E questo fu come i Potter entrarono nella vita di Scorpius.  


###  **Twelfth Month, or What You Will**

  
Tragicommedia in Tre Atti  
  
a opera delle Situazioni Scomode

 

A nefene ♥

  
  
Harry e suo figlio James sarebbero venuti a cena quella sera.  
  
Villa Narciso era abbastanza grande e luminosa per ospitare altre due persone, e Harry aveva subito detto che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto portare suo figlio in un posto più silenzioso e tranquillo di quello in cui stavano attualmente. Suo padre gli aveva confessato che la verità era che ormai Harry e James vivevano insieme come due vecchi scapoli impenitenti – la casa di famiglia dei Potter era occupata da Ginny Weasley e gli altri due figli minori – qualsiasi ambiente rispetto a quell’appartamento confusionario e perfino poco pulito in cui stavano – si sa, i vecchi scapoli non puliscono – sarebbe stato un paradiso.  
  
Harry e suo figlio sarebbero venuti a vivere da loro.  
  
L’idea non disturbava più di tanto Scorpius, prima di tutto perché fin da quando aveva undici anni e andava a Hogwarts era abituato a condividere i propri spazi con più persone – così tanto che certe volte d’estate il silenzio della loro casa un po’ l’inquietava – e poi perché comunque sia lui che James per motivi di studio sarebbero rimasti poco tempo sotto lo stesso tetto, e James era pure al suo ultimo anno di scuola: sicuramente l’anno successivo avrebbe lasciato la casa familiare andando a vivere da solo per frequentare un’accademia qualsiasi.  
  
Scorpius non aveva mai trovato Harry disturbante, semmai era suo padre che si divertiva a dare a Harry l’impressione di essere disturbante. Forse la presenza dei due Potter avrebbe dato un tocco nuovo alla casa, forse sì, a Scorpius non sarebbe dispiaciuto avere una famiglia non più monoparentale.  
  
I Malfoy alla fine della guerra avevano venduto o consegnato al Ministero della Magia tutti i loro possedimenti; qualche anno prima Scorpius aveva visto suo padre firmare nervosamente l’atto di vendita di un cottage molto elegante che ancora non risultata venduto: si era affrettato a disfarsene non appena l’aveva trovato.  
  
«Non ho nessuna voglia di toccare qualcosa che appartenga ancora alla mia vecchia vita» gli aveva detto. «Da quando sono nato fino ai miei quindici anni ho creduto in qualcosa che ha portato solo morte, poi _ho visto_ la Morte. La mia infanzia è stata una bugia, la mia adolescenza un inferno: non voglio niente di quel periodo e non voglio nemmeno che lo erediti tu».  
  
Nonostante tutto, grazie ai suoi sforzi e ai suoi meriti, suo padre era riuscito a dargli con solo le sue forze tutto ciò che meritava – e che lui non aveva avuto – compresa Villa Narciso. Draco ai era specializzato nella cura delle malattie magiche infettive e la loro mutazione, e oltre che a lavorare al San Mungo insegnava all’Accademia per i Guaritori.  
  
Draco Malfoy era un Guaritore e uno studioso brillante ma severo, prodigo di consigli per i malati ma schivo. Riceveva riconoscimenti prestigiosi, ma non andava mai a ritirarli.  
  
Era stato proprio questo a riportare Harry Potter nella sua vita.  
  
Harry e suo padre si conoscevano dai tempi della scuola, e dire che da ragazzini non si sopportavano a vicenda era un eufemismo. Dopo la guerra non si erano parlati più di tanto, ma Harry era a capo del Dipartimento degli Auror del Ministero e non era purtroppo raro che per motivi di lavoro facesse suo malgrado "visita" al San Mungo, sempre poco intero o poco sano.  
  
Draco Malfoy non partecipava mai a nessuna occasione mondana e si rifiutava di intascare dei riconoscimenti pubblici; il Primo Ministro aveva supplicato Harry di convincerlo almeno quella volta a ritirare il premio come Ricercatore dell’Anno: sperava, visto che si conoscevano da una vita, che almeno lui ne sarebbe uscito vittorioso.  
  
La prima volta, Harry aveva contattato Draco via camino. Dalla cucina, Scorpius aveva sentito suo padre dire a gran voce e con sarcasmo che Potter poteva dire al Primo Ministro di versare pure tutti i galeoni del premio non sul conto dei Malfoy alla Gringott come previsto, ma direttamente nei fondi dell’associazione indiana dei bambini affetti di Lebbrosi Ingrigiente, mentre per quanto riguardava la targa poteva anche ficcarsela su per il culo.  
  
Harry però non aveva mollato e il giorno dopo si era addirittura presentato a casa loro.  
  
Avevano due elfi domestici, una femmina e un maschio – Finry e Krumny – che perlopiù si occupavano di pulire casa e di cucinare se loro due erano impegnati – nei week end estivi suo padre insisteva sempre affinché cucinassero insieme – mentre del giardino e di tutte le altre piccole cose se ne occupavano loro.  
  
Era stato Scorpius ad aprire la porta a Harry.  
  
«Ciao! Sono Harry Potter. Tu devi essere… Scorpius?»  
  
«Sì. Desidera?»  
  
«Mi piacerebbe parlare con tuo padre. È in casa?»  
  
Per non lasciare l’ospite da solo, Scorpius aveva chiesto a Finry di andare a chiamare suo padre, che era sul retro della villa.  
  
Rimasti da soli, Scorpius aveva incrociato le braccia al petto stringendosi nelle spalle, Harry aveva intrecciato le mani dietro la schiena e aveva cominciato a guardarsi intorno ciondolando sul posto. Poi Harry l’aveva guardato in faccia con espressione vagamente perplessa.  
  
«Hai… quattordici anni?»  
  
«Quindici, ho appena finito il quarto anno a Hogwarts» aveva risposto sorpreso dalla domanda.  
  
«Somigli abbastanza a tuo padre, però lui alla tua età portava i capelli molto più corti e sempre ingellati, all’indietro». Scorpius, da quando aveva tredici anni, teneva sempre i capelli di un taglio irregolare, abbastanza lunghi da essere stretti in un piccolo codino sulla nuca, ma mai troppo da arrivargli oltre le spalle o da trasformare il codino in una vera e propria coda.  
  
«Hai il suo stesso naso» aveva continuato Harry, «però hai i lineamenti più morbidi, quelli devi averli presi da tua madre» e aveva coronato quell’osservazione tracciando in modo buffo con le dita degli strani segmenti in aria mentre parlava, come a voler accennare i tratti spigolosi di Draco.  
  
Avevano sentito qualcuno sbuffare dietro di loro, si erano voltati e avevano trovato Draco a spiarli, appoggiato di fianco allo stipite della porta. Sorrideva.  
  
Qualche tempo dopo, suo padre gli aveva detto che a posteriori aveva capito di aver sentito che poteva ricominciare da Harry proprio in quel momento, guardando come l’uomo si relazionava con Scorpius – suo figlio – ricordando goffamente lui tramite le somiglianze. C’erano voluti decine di anni, una guerra, la perdita di una moglie e un divorzio, ma alla fine e proprio perché avevano quel carico sulle spalle si erano trovati. Anzi, si erano _riconosciuti_ come compagni.  
  
La relazione fra i due uomini era partita in sordina, soprattutto perché all’epoca nonno Lucius era ancora vivo e lui non aveva mai visto di buon occhio Harry, ma poi si era lentamente rafforzata.  
  
Suo padre non aveva avuto molte storie da quando era rimasto vedovo, gli aveva accennato solo una volta di essere vagamente interessato a una donna e un paio di anni dopo che stava uscendo con un uomo, ma non era mai stato nulla di abbastanza serio da presentare l’amante al figlio. Scorpius sapeva che suo padre desiderava per loro – ma soprattutto per il figlio – una persona che potesse _restare_ con loro, perché dopo la morte di Astoria nessuno dei due aveva voglia di perdere qualcuno per futili motivi come la scoperta di trovarsi improvvisamente incompatibili dopo una breve frequentazione. Allo stesso tempo, però, Draco era perennemente preoccupato di quanto una possibile nuova figura genitoriale avrebbe disturbato Scorpius, e ciò lo portava a lasciarsi andare decisamente poco nei rapporti. Quasi li evitava.  
  
Se da una parte Harry era il disinteresse in persona – parlava con la gente senza tenere mai in conto chi fosse e il loro passato, era incredibilmente schietto quanto goffo – dall’altra era uno che teneva un sacco alla famiglia e agli amici. Harry aveva un cuore buono e aperto, faceva proprio per suo padre.  
  
Alle volte Scorpius immaginava che i due avessero cominciato ad avvicinarsi l’uno verso l’altro parlando delle proprie famiglie e soprattutto dei propri figli.  
  
La coppia si era frequentata con molta discrezione: se uscivano insieme andavano solo in locali Babbani, se dovevano restare a casa sceglievano quella di Draco perché la più isolata – Harry viveva al centro di un paesino di maghi – e solo se Scorpius era a Hogwarts. Da dopo la morte di nonno Lucius la frequentazione si era fatta più fitta, al punto che Scorpius non capiva come mai Harry non dovesse ancora trattenersi a casa loro se lui era presente.  
  
«Sei sicuro?» gli aveva chiesto suo padre. «Davvero, Scorpius: io e Harry possiamo continuare così, non vogliamo importi la sua presenza».  
  
«Mi sembra che nessuno di voi due abbia la faccia di chi vuole vivere eternamente come un impavido e paziente fidanzato…»  
  
Suo padre aveva sorriso ironico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Finora nessuno dei due è scappato dalla finestra per non farsi sorprendere dal figlio dell’altro, e anche se fosse, la vita da impavido e paziente fidanzato è molto avventurosa, sai? Ha il suo perché: ci sono luoghi in cui non devi andare, orari da rispettare…»  
  
«Non avete più l’età per queste cose» aveva ribattuto sullo stesso tono.  
  
«Stai forse insinuando che siamo _vecchi_?»  
  
«Papà, un giorno anch’io ti imporrò la presenza di qualcuno presentandoti la persona con cui vorrò condividere il resto della mia vita, perché mai dovrebbe darmi fastidio che anche tu faccia altrettanto?»  
  
Lui aveva abbozzato un sorriso malinconico e non gli aveva replicato. Tuttavia, qualche sera dopo finalmente Harry si era fermato per cena.  
  
Di quella sera, Scorpius ricordava con particolare affetto che avevano tutti e tre sparecchiato e lavato i piatti insieme; poi suo padre, ridacchiando, si era voltato verso di lui.  
  
«… e Scorpius, senti questa: l’ex moglie di Harry si è messa con un tizio che ha la stessa età di nostro cugino Teddy!»  
  
Scorpius stava bevendo dell’acqua, era scoppiato a ridere e quasi si era fatto andare il sorso di traverso.  
  
«Vedi?» aveva esclamato trionfante Draco. «È una cosa che fa ridere anche uno dell’età di mio figlio!»  
  
«Draco» aveva sospirato pazientemente Harry, «detta così e mettendo di mezzo Teddy… farebbe ridere chiunque».  
  
A Scorpius era piaciuto avere Harry a cena, soprattutto perché sapeva che così finalmente da quel momento in poi suo padre non si sarebbe più trattenuto dal parlargli di Harry, non avrebbe più avuto paura che anche il figlio si affezionasse a questa terza e nuova figura. Sì, Scorpius era stato sicuro di volersi _affezionare_ a Harry.  
  
A fine serata, Scorpius aveva spiato di soppiatto suo padre e Harry parlare all’ingresso.  
  
«Giovedì dovremmo andare a cena fuori con Ron e Hermione. Per cortesia, non dire più a Hermione che a scuola aveva dei capelli meno setosi, se non vuoi che Ron ribatta che ti stai stempiando». Harry aveva parlato evitando di guardare Draco in faccia, che stava ridacchiando; poi aveva proseguito continuando a sistemarsi la giacca. «Ho letto il tuo ultimo articolo su _Medimagia Oggi_ , l’ho trovato straordinario».  
  
«Harry, tu non ne capisci niente di Medimagia».  
  
«L’ho trovato straordinario» aveva ripetuto cocciutamente atono. «E tuo figlio è meraviglioso».  
  
Era sceso il silenzio, poi suo padre aveva sbuffato un sorriso. «Ti amo».  
  
«Lo so. Me ne ricordo sempre».  
  
«Potresti ricordatelo anche prima di presentarti di nuovo al San Mungo con qualche pezzo rotto o peggio ancora _mancante_?»  
  
«Farò del mio meglio».  
  
«Grazie».  
  
Erano le vacanze di Pasqua quando quella prima cena era avvenuta, e a giugno, al rientro a casa da Hogwarts, suo padre aveva cominciato a girare intorno all’argomento convivenza fino a quando non gliel’aveva detto esplicitamente.  
  
Quel primo pomeriggio di fine luglio, Scorpius uscì di casa col suo gatto alle calcagna – si chiamava Liebe Snow, era un esemplare di grossa taglia dal pelo candido e lungo e gli occhi blu, che si muoveva con fare incredibilmente snob – e raggiunse suo padre: era sul viottolo, stava piantando dei gigli bianchi accanto ai narcisi gialli.  
  
«Che te ne pare?» chiese al figlio, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
  
Lui fissò i fiori con finto occhio critico. «Harry ne sarà addirittura commosso».  
  
«Pensi che capirà subito che l’ho fatto per flirtare impunemente?»  
  
«Più che altro credo che si ricordi ancora che sua madre si chiamava Lily e la tua Narcissa».  
  
Storse il naso. «Però lui è lento, e tu sei un Corvonero: forse non ci arriverà subito. Vabbé! Esteticamente come ti sembra, però?»  
  
«Bello, mi piace» sospirò, inginocchiandosi a terra accanto al padre.  
  
Lui sorrise e si tolse un guanto da giardinaggio per dargli uno scappellotto leggero e affettuoso a cui subito dopo aggiunse un breve abbraccio di lato. «Sei in ansia per stasera?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non più di tanto» rispose sincero; poi vide suo padre fissare stupito qualcosa oltre il colletto della maglia che aveva indosso.  
  
«Porti una catenella e noto che non hai più l’anello alla mano: non ti entra di già più in alcun dito?»  
  
«No» sospirò Scorpius, sfilando la collanina da sotto la maglia, «credo che da adesso in poi lo porterò anch’io così». Si trattava di una fedina lucida e d’oro bianco attraversata da motivi floreali opachi, ruvidi al tatto; al centro c’era incastonato un piccolissimo zaffiro rotondo, quasi uno strass. Era l’anello di fidanzamento di sua madre, prima d’allora Scorpius l’aveva sempre portato all’anulare destro con la gemma rivolta verso il palmo della mano, in modo da essere meno vistoso. Aveva cominciato a tenere quel gioiello sempre con sé da quando aveva visto suo padre fare lo stesso con l’anello di fidanzamento della nonna, anche se lui per motivi di lavoro teneva la fedina assicurata a una catenella al collo, come aveva deciso di fare adesso il figlio.  
  
«Abbine cura» gli disse il padre sorridendo dolcemente, «un giorno potresti darlo alla donna che deciderai di sposare».  
  
«Veramente, sto pensando di tenerlo _per me_ ».  
  
«Vuoi sposare te stesso?» ironizzò l’uomo.  
  
«Ora che ci penso, non sarebbe una cattiva idea» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
  
Il padre rindossò il guanto e tornò al giardinaggio. «Devo supporre allora che non ci sia alcuna novità riguardo Alice?»  
  
Si grattò nervosamente la testa arricciando il naso. «Credevo di averti già detto che siamo rimasti amici…»  
  
Draco gli rivolse un’occhiata con fare indagatore.  
  
«Senza alcun doppio fine» precisò allora Scorpius, «solo amici».  
  
«Mi piaceva, Alice» commentò sistemando del terriccio con una paletta, «è una ragazza con i piedi per terra e molta voglia di mettersi alla prova, o almeno così mi è sembrato da quello che mi hai detto».  
  
«Sì, lo è» ammise con un piccolo sorriso nostalgico.  
  
Draco si fermò un attimo dal lavorare la terra. «Suo padre non ha mai saputo di voi, vero?»  
  
«No».  
  
«Ovvio» annuì con forza e si fece ironico, «altrimenti non saresti ancora intero: ti avrebbe staccato qualche pezzo con la Spada di Grifondoro».  
  
«Il professor Paciock non è un tipo iroso. E comunque al massimo avrebbe usato una vanga, non la Spada di Grifondoro».  
  
«Non che questa faccia meno male di una lama…» osservò. «A parte questo, Scorpius» finì di lavorare, ma restò accovacciato a terra, «volevo parlarti un po’ di James». Lui gli assentì. «Io e Harry abbiamo discusso di come… iniziarvi a questa nuova convivenza, diciamo. Da quel che io e lui sappiamo, voi due a scuola non vi frequentate, né tantomeno avete avuto mai degli scontri, me lo confermi?» chiese con tono quasi speranzoso.  
  
«Sì, non ho mai avuto direttamente a che fare con nessuno dei figli di Harry, solo ogni tanto ho scambiato dei saluti con Lily quando stavo con Alice…» Provò a ricordare altri dettagli sui Potter. «Ho qualche lezione insieme ad Albus perché siamo allo stesso anno, ma siamo in Case diverse e ognuno di noi frequenta sempre la stessa cerchia di amici: credo che non sia mai nemmeno capitato di passarci una pergamena. Io sto sempre con Heylin e David, lo sai…» Vide di sottecchi Liebe Snow annusare un giglio e poi azzardarsi a dare una zampata ai petali bianchi: lo trattenne prontamente stringendoselo al petto.  
  
«E per quanto riguarda James, che ne pensi di lui?» indagò cauto il padre.  
  
«Beh, James è…» fissò distrattamente il proprio gatto fare le fusa strusciando forte la testa contro il suo petto, «direi che James è… uno che stranamente si caccia spesso nei guai».  
  
Draco tirò su col naso. «James è irascibile, è molto frustrato». Si accomodò meglio a terra facendo un grosso sospiro. «Per Harry è sempre stato non dico una spina nel fianco, ma comunque una grossa gatta da pelare. È un ragazzino problematico, o almeno lo è diventato da dopo il divorzio dei suoi. Harry tende a darsi molte colpe per il comportamento di James, ma da quel che vedo non è stato il divorzio in sé a rendere James tale, ma tutto il contorno, l’ambiente che si è creato».  
  
«Perché pensi questo?» gli domandò incuriosito.  
  
«Nonostante i dispiaceri che dà ai suoi genitori, tirandoli sempre indirettamente in causa col suo comportamento, vuole molto bene a entrambi: Harry mi ha sempre detto che almeno il figlio maggiore non ha mai riversato alcuna collera o accusa nei confronti suoi o di Ginny; per quanto possa essere arrabbiato non si sfoga mai su di loro, né addita la loro separazione come un grosso male che gli hanno inferto. James in particolare _stravede_ per Harry – ho avuto modo di appurarlo le volte che sono stato a cena da loro – e non sopporta che la gente insinui che sia stato lui a volere il divorzio».  
  
«Allora in che senso è stato il divorzio a portarlo a essere così?»  
  
Lui storse la bocca e si sfilò i guanti da giardinaggio. «Te l’ho detto… l’ambiente…» rispose vago, «forse più che i vostri coetanei, sono stati gli adulti a esasperarlo. James odia le feste e qualsiasi altra cosa lo costringa a stare con tutta la famiglia. È la tipica persona cinica che per divertirsi un po’ andrebbe in un parco giochi per bambini a urlare che Babbo Natale non esiste. Alcuni piccoli annedoti che mi ha raccontato Harry mi hanno dato la netta impressione che James in realtà _non sopporti_ la propria famiglia, se non i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli, e quest’ultimi solo se presi a piccole dosi».  
  
Scorpius rifletté su quanto ascoltato aggrottando la fronte. «A scuola rimane spesso coinvolto in delle risse…»  
  
Suo padre si grattò la nuca. «Credo che in una cosa sia molto uguale a Harry quand’era giovane: gli scatti d’ira, la rabbia repressa. Harry non ha avuto un’infanzia felice» gli raccontò, «anzi, direi che più che altro non ha avuto un’infanzia _facile_ , visto che al contrario di molti altri bambini ha passato i suoi primi anni di vita a obbedire a ogni minimo ordine dei suoi zii» aggiunse acidamente. «È cresciuto con gente che ha represso la sua magia, che l’ha costretto a piegarsi senza mai dargli alcuna spiegazione riguardo gli strani eventi che succedevano intorno a lui e che erano motivo di rabbia dei suoi zii: non ha mai saputo di essere un mago fino a undici anni, perché loro la trovavano una cosa _vergognosa_ ».  
  
Scorpius abbassò lo sguardo, sia perché quando suo padre parlava aspramente era difficile continuare a guardarlo negli occhi, sia perché aveva trovato la storia disturbante.  
  
«La cosa _bella_ è che non è stata la prima e unica volta in cui Harry si è trovato in questa condizione» continuò suo padre, «la gente che lo circonda ha sempre la bizzarra abitudine di ordinargli cosa fare, o cos’è _giusto_ fare, senza dargli mai spiegazioni. Tipo Silente, lui fece la stessa cosa con Harry, sai? Poi uno non si deve incazzare. Logico che di conseguenza i suoi scatti d’ira fossero talmente violenti da spingerlo a distruggere degli oggetti o a portarlo sull’orlo di rompere dei rapporti per lui importanti, è una cosa che gli capita tuttora, se messo sotto pressione. Suo figlio ha preso da lui, solo che le conseguenze del divorzio tendono ancora a non fermarsi, quindi lui continua a essere iroso».  
  
«È anche un ragazzo molto intelligente» affermò Scorpius, ancora per metà perso nelle sue riflessioni, «per quanto la sua condotta sia pessima, riesce sempre a raccattare buoni voti: ho sentito dei suoi compagni lamentarsi di come ottenga delle O impegnandosi solo lo stretto necessario».  
  
«Sì, James ne avrebbe di cose da dare al mondo» sbuffò suo padre, «solo… a lui frega poco del mondo. Harry ha paura che gli freghi poco anche di sé stesso» concluse, socchiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi le tempie. «Forse stare qui, in una casa nuova, isolata e con delle persone diverse dalla sua famiglia, gli gioverà, o almeno così speriamo io e suo padre. Tu non sforzarti troppo di stargli vicino» l’ammonì, «sii cauto, trattalo come…» lanciò un’occhiata a Liebe Snow, «come se fosse un gatto selvatico, ok? Vacci con i piedi di piombo: come suo padre, non sopporta le persone appiccicose o che tentano in modo vistoso di relazionarsi con lui».  
  
Scorpius gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Temi che potremmo litigare fino a distruggere la casa?»  
  
Schioccò la lingua. «Nah! Anche perché in caso farei pagare tutto a Harry, solo… spero che questa convivenza possa funzionare, non soltanto per me e Harry, ma soprattutto per voi due ragazzi» confessò serio.  
  
«Non sarà facile».  
  
Lui gli rispose con un piccolo sorriso malinconico. «Niente nella nostra vita è stato mai facile, ma ce la siamo sempre cavata, no?»  
  
«Sì» concesse.  
  
«Su, aiutami a pulire il viale» si alzò da terra, «che dopo dobbiamo cominciare a sistemarci e a preparare la cena».  
  
Scorpius andò a prendere gli attrezzi per pulire, seguito a ruota da Liebe Snow, e si augurò almeno che la cena non finisse a piatti lanciati in testa.  
  
  
  
Quando suonarono alla porta, Scorpius era in cucina e stava finendo di sistemare gli antipasti su un vassoio; suo padre – che sosteneva di essere _calmissimo_ – urtò inavvertitamente una brocca di succo di zucca versandogliela addosso, sporcandogli jeans e maglietta.  
  
«Papà, metti via quella bacchetta, prima di appiccarmi del fuoco invece che togliermi le macchie, e vai ad aprire a Harry!»  
  
«Ti ho detto che sono _calmissimo_! E tu non puoi pulirti con la magia, sei minorenne!»  
  
«Vado a cambiarmi, _tu_ vai ad aprire!» lo rimbeccò uscendo di corsa dalla cucina.  
  
Entrò nella propria stanza e sbatté forte la porta dietro di sé, si spogliò sbuffando esasperato e cercò un cambio da indossare il più velocemente possibile. Scelse una polo blu scura e, mentre si legava di nuovo i capelli, sentì delle voci giù in giardino: forse Harry stava commentando i gigli.  
  
Incuriosito, uscì sulla balconata e si affacciò puntando lo sguardo verso il viale: in effetti, vide suo padre e Harry parlare in piedi davanti ai fiori; accanto a loro, James si stava guardando intorno, ma era già buio ed era lontano, Scorpius non poté cogliere bene che faccia stesse facendo.  
  
«Ah, James» sentì parlare il proprio padre, «se vuoi ti puoi accomodare dentro: Scorpius ti raggiungerà subito!» Il ragazzo annuì senza dire una parola e si avviò all’ingresso a passi lenti.  
  
Scorpius si diede un’ultima sistemata, non si guardò neanche allo specchio – suo padre l’accusava sempre di essere _poco vanitoso_ – e si preparò al grande incontro senza troppa convinzione.  
  
Scese le scale bianche velocemente ma a passi silenziosi, poi, giunto quasi all’ultimo gradino, sentì il suono di un pianoforte. Qualcuno stava pigiando in modo distratto qualche tasto.  
  
Sbuffò un sorriso ironico e sorpreso, s’incamminò verso il salone: a quanto sembrava, James si era accomodato fin troppo, intrufolandosi fino al vecchio pianoforte di sua madre.  
  
Per qualche secondo, Scorpius restò sulla soglia della porta a osservare l’altro ragazzo – stava fissando i tasti bianchi e neri come alla ricerca di qualcosa – poi, quando fece per aprire bocca e salutarlo per attirare la sua attenzione, James iniziò inaspettatamente a suonare.  
  
A orecchio a Scorpius sembrò un arrangiamento di qualche pezzo che non conosceva, comunque non si trattava di musica classica, né Babbana né del loro mondo. Continuò a osservarlo in silenzio, sempre più incuriosito.  
  
James, essendo una testa calda, era ovviamente un Grifondoro, ed era strano vederlo senza la divisa scolastica. Le divise erano state create per poter essere "tutti uguali", ma non solo per dare l’idea di essere uniti sotto un unico emblema e colore, ma anche per evitare l’uso di abiti di fattura diversa: nessuno avrebbe mai invidiato un compagno per un maglioncino migliore, nessuno avrebbe mai avuto abiti più lussuosi e griffati di altri. D’altra parte, però, le divise sopprimevano lo stile personale degli allievi e di conseguenza anche le loro individualità. In quel momento James era un chiaro esempio di ciò: difficilmente a scuola l’avrebbe visto con un vecchio paio di jeans dall’orlo sfilacciato e una maglietta nera con uno strano logo stampato sul petto. Aveva un orecchino e portava una fascia nera ed elastica al polso destro.  
  
Era il ritratto dello stereotipo del ragazzo ribelle che si veste di colori scuri. La cosa lo fece sorridere, ma dovette ammettere che l’insieme era gradevole.  
  
James era un bel ragazzo, quando non si rovinava la faccia facendosi spaccare il naso o un labbro; aveva i capelli neri come Harry, mossi e tenuti in disordine, e gli occhi grandi castani scuri sotto cui si estendeva una piccola chiazza di lentiggini che doveva aver ereditato dalla madre – Scorpius non aveva mai visto di persona Ginny Weasley se non in qualche foto su un giornale, mai da abbastanza vicino da poter notare certi particolari.  
  
Restò a guardarlo ancora in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi si avvicinò lentamente al pianoforte. James, sentendo arrivare qualcuno, alzò lo sguardo senza smettere di suonare; quando vide che era lui non accennò un saluto, anzi sembrò guardarlo con aria di sfida, strafottente.  
  
Scorpius decise di ribattere con la stessa arroganza e sottile presunzione e, sorridendo ironico e compiaciuto, si sedette al suo fianco sullo sgabello: era cresciuto con la musica ed era figlio di un’insegnante di pianoforte, doveva fargli vedere con chi aveva a che fare.  
  
James lo fissò di sottecchi inarcando un sopracciglio, lui aspettò pazientemente che il pezzo tornasse su quello che doveva essere il ritornello della canzone e s’intromise. James, sorridendo incerto e mordendosi un labbro, guardò di sottecchi la mano di Scorpius posarsi sulla tastiera dando inizio a suonata a tre mani, che poco dopo diventò _a quattro mani_ : a quel punto scosse la testa ridendo e continuò a suonare, divertito.  
  
A suonata conclusa, James restò a sguardo basso, senza smettere di dare il tormento ai tasti in modo distratto; sembrava iperattivo. «Hai studiato pianoforte?» gli chiese. A quanto sembrava salutare per lui doveva essere proprio fuori moda.  
  
«Più che altro ci sono cresciuto. Mia madre era un’insegnante, questo pianoforte era suo».  
  
James alzò le mani dalla tastiera, gli rivolse un’espressione dispiaciuta e perplessa. «Allora… mi dispiace, forse non dovevo…»  
  
«No, no» scosse la testa e premette un paio di tasti a caso, «non è affatto un problema, non l’ho trovato invasivo da parte tua, e a mamma sarebbe piaciuto vedere il suo pianoforte suonato anche da persone diverse da me e lei».  
  
«Uhm» sorrise sarcastico, «ma forse a mio padre farà meno piacere sapere che ho invaso a tal punto i vostri spazi».  
  
Scorpius sorrise divertito, sbuffando. «Tu hai studiato pianoforte, invece?» domandò di rimando.  
  
«Per qualche anno» e ostentò vanto di proposito, «sono un tipo che studia e fa un sacco di cose fighe senza portarle mai a termine. Di solito si tratta sempre di cose poco utili per sopravvivere o per trovare un lavoro in futuro. Tipo imparare delle lingue morte e sepolte».  
  
«Noto però che il pianoforte ti piace ancora, e non hai smesso di giocare a Quidditch a scuola: come mai hai deciso di perseverare in queste cose così poco fruttuose?»  
  
Lui schioccò la lingua e assunse l’espressione di chi la sa lunga. «Pianoforte e Quidditch mi servono per cuccare: ti si aprono molte gambe se dici di essere un giocatore o di saper suonare uno strumento, anche se il pianoforte è poco pratico da portare in giro, avrei dovuto ripiegare sulla chitarra».  
  
«Magari per la prossima vita» gli suggerì.  
  
«Sì, magari» concesse. «E tu, che usi per cuccare?»  
  
«Il fascino sottovalutato della mia intelligenza».  
  
«Uhm» lo squadrò con finto occhio critico, «infatti ti sto vedendo il cervello brillare dalle orecchie».  
  
Scorpius rise scuotendo la testa e diede una debole manata alla tastiera; sospirò. «Senti, io spero che questa convivenza funzioni» decise di giocare a carte scoperte, serio «soprattutto per i nostri genitori. Quindi, se c’è qualcosa che ti dà fastidio… se vuoi che io faccia o _non_ faccia qualcosa, tipo salutarti a scuola o che so io… tu dimmelo e io ne terrò conto. Davvero».  
  
Lui storse il naso con espressione ironica. «Nah! A scuola puoi salutarmi. Tu sei un tipo che si fa i cazzi propri, no? Non ti ho mai visto ficcanasare in giro, a Hogwarts tieni un profilo basso, anzi, direi medio».  
  
Era incredibile come James più che trasudare arroganza _l’ostentasse_. Scorpius non si lasciò intimidire. «Non invado gli spazi altrui principalmente perché non voglio che gli altri invadano i miei. Sono un _prefetto_ » calcò bene la parola, «non conto di poter diventare Caposcuola, quanto di poter continuare a togliere punti a chi mi sta sulle palle» terminò con un sorriso da prima pagina.  
  
«Oh-oh!» si finse sorpreso. «Sono davanti a un caso di _finto_ profilo medio, eh?»  
  
Per tutta risposta, Scorpius gli sorrise sarcastico e poi all’improvviso abbassò il coperchio della tastiera sulle sue mani, fermandosi solo un attimo prima di colpirgli le nocche. «Potter» sussurrò avvicinandosi bruscamente a lui e continuando a sorridere mellifluo, «manda questa convivenza a puttane e io farò in modo di renderti la vita un inferno grazie alla mia sottovalutata intelligenza» lo minacciò.  
  
James gli sorrise allo stesso modo, sfilò una mano da sotto il coperchio e diede delle pacche sul dorso della sua, come a rabbonirlo. «Tranquillo, Malfoy, non sei l’unico a tenere al proprio padre».  
  
Si fissarono a lungo negli occhi, come a sfidarsi.  
  
«Ragazzi?» Scorpius sentì il proprio padre richiamarli; si voltarono entrambi e videro i loro genitori entrare nel salone. «Oh, siete qui. Come va?» si azzardò a chieder loro.  
  
James rispose trionfante. «Magnificamente!» Mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Scorpius. «Ci siamo già scoperti amiconi! Non capisco come mai non ci siamo parlati prima a scuola!»  
  
Scorpius vide Harry, alle spalle di Draco, togliersi gli occhiali per passarsi stancamente la mano sul volto: suo figlio non gliela aveva data a bere.  
  
«Perfetto!» esclamò Draco, trattenendo malamente del sarcasmo. «Ceniamo?»  
  
«Direi di sì» sospirò Scorpius, alzandosi dal pianoforte.  
  
«Certo!» rispose entusiasta James.  
  
Quella sarebbe stata una cena sicuramente molto lunga.  
  
  
  
Draco non aveva voluto cenare nel salone, aveva sottolineato il fatto che Harry e James non fossero dei loro ospiti, ma dei loro prossimi inquilini, quindi dovevano sentirsi a casa.  
  
La cucina di Villa Narciso non era di certo grande come il salone, però Scorpius doveva ammettere che l’idea era stata buona: c’era aria di familiarità a tavola, i fornelli in generale davano sempre un certo sentore di intimità, come se ci trovasse nell’angolo più caldo e privato di una casa.  
  
Il tavolo non era molto lungo, anzi; Harry e Draco si erano seduti ai capotavola, l’uno di fronte all’altro, Scorpius e James ai lati, anche loro l’uno rivolto verso l’altro. Forse i padri avevano temuto di dover lanciare un Sortilegio Scudo fra i due figli e che quella posizione si sarebbe rivelata utile.  
  
«Non temere per la tua moto, James» stava dicendo Draco con un sorriso, «so quanto tu e tuo padre teniate alle vostri mezzi Babbani: i lavori di costruzione per un garage qui sul retro partiranno al più presto ed entro pochi giorni saranno finiti. Naturalmente nel frattempo il camino di casa è a vostra disposizione: è collegato alla Metropolvere, e questa è ormai casa vostra».  
  
«Capisco» mugugnò in risposta, a bocca piena.  
  
Scorpius vide Harry lanciare strane occhiate severe al figlio, che si affrettò a deglutire e a aggiungere «Grazie del pensiero, Draco».  
  
«Oh, figurati! Tanto più che se non l’avessi fatto tuo padre sarebbe entrato in crisi d’astinenza da moto!» ironizzò. Harry dovette bere di corsa un sorso d’acqua, un boccone gli era andato di traverso; i figli ridacchiarono. «Farò controfirmare una clausola dell’atto di proprietà di questa casa a te e Harry» continuò Draco, «ho posto degli incantesimi protettivi intorno al perimetro di questa proprietà, solo chi ha firmato quel documento può Materializzarsi direttamente oltre il cancello della villa. Tu sei maggiorenne, no? Hai già superato l’esame di Smaterializzazione?»  
  
«Sì, anche se preferisco usare la scopa o la Metropolvere» fece una faccia appena nauseata.  
  
Draco rise bonario. «Sei tutto tuo padre». A Harry andò di nuovo un boccone di traverso e forse fu per evitare che succedesse una terza volta che decise di prendere in mano le redini della conversazione.  
  
«James è uno dei Battitori di Grifondoro! Sarà bello andare a vedere i nostri figli giocare a Hogwarts!»  
  
Scorpius vide il proprio padre sorridere sornione. «Oh sì, Scorpius è uno dei Cacciatori dei Corvonero, sarà magnifico vedere tuo figlio lanciare un Bolide verso mio figlio».  
  
E Harry capì che forse era meglio non mangiare proprio: posò la forchetta sul piatto.  
  
Draco si rivolse a James con un sorriso cordiale. «Sei al tuo ultimo anno: ci sono speranze di vederti Capitano?»  
  
«Nah, non credo! La gente apprezza sempre poco il mio stile di gioco».  
  
«Forse perché dovresti commettere meno falli» intervenne Harry.  
  
«Non faccio falli, gioco con uno stile _particolare_ , molto mio» precisò il figlio.  
  
Harry inspirò pazientemente a fondo. «Tu, Scorpius?»  
  
«Penso che non lo sarò neanch’io: della squadra dell’anno scorso non c’è gente che quest’anno sarà al settimo anno, mentre del nuovo sesto anno siamo in tre a essere dei giocatori e credo che la spilla da Capitano andrà a David».  
  
Harry aggrottò la fronte con un’espressione curiosa. «David _chi_? È il figlio di qualcuno dell’annata mia e di tuo padre?»  
  
«David Davies».  
  
«Sì, ho capito che si chiama David, figliolo, ma…»  
  
«Harry» s’intromise Draco con piglio ironico, «David Davies è il figlio di Roger Davies, l’ex capitano di Corvonero della nostra annata che, come potrai notare, Madre Natura ha deciso di dotare di piena bellezza a sfavore dell’originalità».  
  
Harry guardò Draco ostentando perplessità. «Beh, c’è chi invece in fatto di nomi è fin troppo originale».  
  
Suo malgrado, Scorpius si ritrovò a sogghignare a occhi bassi – mal sopportava anche lui il proprio nome – e vide di sottecchi che James davanti a lui stava facendo lo stesso.  
  
«Almeno mio figlio non viene preso in giro, quando si presenta» sbuffò Draco.  
  
«Papà… veramente _capita_ » lo contraddisse con un sorriso imbarazzato e divertito.  
  
Sbarrò gli occhi. «Non me l’hai mai detto».  
  
«Scusa, temevo di ferire il tuo amor proprio».  
  
Fu il turno di Harry di ridacchiare. «C’è qualche altro cognome conosciuto da me e tuo padre, nella tua squadra?» chiese poi.  
  
«Uhm, credo Heylin Goldstein».  
  
«Ah, presumo sia figlia di Anthony Goldstein!» E si rivolse a Draco. «Lui fu prefetto di Corvonero ai nostri tempi, ricordi?»  
  
«Oh sì» e fece un sorriso strano, _serrato_ , «ricordo bene anche la madre di Heylin, Cho Chang».  
  
Harry aveva fatto l’errore di riprendere a mangiare: bevve un sorso d’acqua per mandar malamente giù un boccone.  
  
«Sai, Harry» continuò il padre di Scorpius, «Cho continua ad avere il vizio di non saper scegliere fra due uomini e a confonderli pure: ha avuto Heylin prima di sposarsi con Michael Corner, anzi a dirla tutta, _mentre_ frequentava Michael Corner».  
  
A quanto sembrava anche James doveva sapere che la madre di Heylin era un’ex di Harry, perché stava facendo di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere ed evitare di guardare il proprio padre.  
  
Scorpius si sentì in dovere di intromettersi. «Heylin comunque vive con suo padre da quando aveva otto anni». Giusto per sottolineare il fatto che non ci sarebbe stata occasione di ritrovarsi Cho Chang sulla porta di casa a chiedere della propria figlia.  
  
E infatti Draco annuì vigorosamente, soddisfatto. «Una buona cosa».  
  
«Draco, cosa c’è per dolce?» chiese con voce flebile Harry.  
  
Scorpius sospettò per un lungo attimo che Draco avrebbe risposto "La tua testa, se osi ripensare a quella sciacquetta", ma poi lo vide sospirare e prendere un dolce alla frutta fresca dal frigo.  
  
«Quando verrete qui?» esalò Draco servendo i piatti.  
  
«Il tempo di svuotare il nostro appartamento dalle cose che vogliamo portare con noi. Fortunatamente James è maggiorenne e potrà aiutarmi con gli incantesimi rimpicciolenti: non impiegheremo più di due giorni a traslocare e sistemare tutto».  
  
Draco si rivolse a James. «Naturalmente la tua nuova stanza è vuota: tuo padre mi ha detto che i mobili del vostro appartamento vi appartengono, con gli incantesimi giusti potrai arredarti camera tua _esattamente_ come quella che stai lasciando».  
  
Gli annuì appena. «Un pensiero carino, grazie».  
  
«Di nulla» sospirò.  
  
«Uh!» Harry sembrò ricordarsi all’improvviso di qualcosa. «Come prima cosa poi dovremo invitare Teddy a cena: è stato molto felice di sapere della nostra convivenza!»  
  
Inspiegabilmente, a James andò un boccone di traverso; Draco lo guardò subito con l’occhio di un Guaritore. «Tutto bene, James?»  
  
«Sì, sto bene» mormorò versandosi da bere. «Le cene con Teddy mi sarebbero mancate, sono quasi un rituale settimanale…»  
  
«Beh» continuò Harry, «da quando viviamo da soli non abbiamo più tanto spazio per ospitarlo spesso, ma Teddy è cugino di Draco e Scorpius, si conoscono da una vita e sarà bello averlo qui con noi qualche sera».  
  
Draco si fermò dal portare il proprio bicchiere alla bocca. «Comunque, digli di non mettere le tende qui da noi».  
  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Certo, Draco, certo».  
  
A cena finita, mostrarono meglio la casa al figlio di Harry; Scorpius notò che James si guardava intorno stringendosi nelle spalle e tenendo le mani in tasca, come se l’ambiente circostante non gli interessasse più di tanto e non si trovasse di fronte alla propria futura casa. Davanti alla stanza riservata a lui, Harry dovette dargli un paio di gomitate per spingerlo a snocciolare dei pareri e dei ringraziamenti.  
  
Era strano, James: alle volte sembrava apatico, altre iperattivo.  
  
Forse era bipolare, pensò Scorpius con una certa ironia.  
  
A fine serata, Harry e Draco si soffermarono un attimo nel salone dicendo ai figli di andare pure avanti all’ingresso; sicuramente i due volevano discutere da soli dell’incontro.  
  
Scorpius osservò James indossare la giacca estiva che aveva portato con sé: era nera, un po’ scucita e con degli strani stemmi attaccati sul petto e sulle tasche.  
  
«Non è andata poi così male, eh, Potter?» commentò a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire dai genitori.  
  
«Uhm, sì, non credo che questa convivenza si rivelerà così pessima: tu ti farai i fatti tuoi, io i miei e andremo magnificamente d’accordo, no?»  
  
Sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «Da quando avevo undici anni, passo la maggior parte dell’anno a condividere la camera da letto con persone con cui ho il tacito patto di non fare mai la spia su quel che succede in quella stanza. Credi davvero che non sarò capace di vivere pacificamente con te? Andiamo, mi sembra evidente che sia tu quello che di solito va in giro a provocare la gente».  
  
Gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Vuoi essere provocato da me, Malfoy?»  
  
«No» espirò a fondo incrociando le braccia sul petto, «voglio che questa convivenza funzioni, te l’ho già detto. Quindi ripeto, qualsiasi cosa di me ti dia fastidio, dimmela pure e io smetterò di farla. Nel limite del possibile, ovviamente».  
  
James lo fissò a lungo negli occhi. «Qualsiasi cosa?»  
  
«Nel limite del possibile» ripeté.  
  
«E in qualsiasi momento?»  
  
«Usa questo per rendermi un tuo schiavetto e sei morto» aggiunse con un sorrisetto acido.  
  
«Uhm, l’idea era più o meno questa, ma mi toccherà rivedere il programma. Facciamo che ci penserò sopra».  
  
«Andiamo a casa, James?» la voce di Harry s’intromise all’improvviso, sentirono i passi dei loro genitori farsi vicini.  
  
«Sì, papà» mormorò lui di rimando.  
  
«Grazie della serata!» sorrise Harry rivolgendosi a entrambi i Malfoy. «Domani dopo lavoro comincerò a impacchettare le nostre cose».  
  
«Possiamo aspettarvi per cena?» azzardò Draco.  
  
«Certo» annuì Harry, «anche se non saremo ancora del tutto stabiliti qui, sarà un piacere cenare tutti insieme. Vero, James?»  
  
«Sicuro» assentì, con un tono che trasudò sarcasmo. Il padre gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
  
«A domani, allora!»  
  
Quando i Potter si congedarono, Scorpius vide suo padre tirare un sospiro di sollievo. «Allora, Scorpius, che ne pensi?»  
  
«Non credo che io e James vi demoliremo casa mentre siete a lavoro, al massimo potremmo rompere giusto qualche porta e un paio di soprammobili» ironizzò.  
  
«Ciò mi rincuora, vedete di cominciare dal vecchio vaso della prozia Nora: lo detesto».  
  
Scorpius rise di cuore. «Andrà bene, papà. La _faremo andare_ bene».  
  
«Me lo auguro, figliolo, me lo auguro di cuore».  
  
  
  
Harry e James alla fine impiegarono quasi tre giorni per terminare il trasloco. Scelsero i mobili da portare con loro, li rimpicciolirono per trasportarli e misero in vendita quello che decisero di lasciarsi alle spalle.  
  
I Maghi Costruttori erano già al lavoro dietro Villa Narciso per costruire il garage per l’auto e le due moto dei Potter; grazie all’uso della magia non avrebbero impiegato più di un paio di giorni, ma tutto quel martellare e vociare di gente estranea era comunque abbastanza disturbante per Scorpius.  
  
Draco e Harry erano già al lavoro, quello era il primo giorno che restava a casa da solo con James. Suo padre gli aveva suggerito di invitare a casa Heylin e David, forse nel vano tentativo di rompere il ghiaccio con James grazie alla presenza di coetanei. Scorpius non sapeva se fosse una buona idea, però l’aveva fatto: sarebbero venuti a trovarlo in tarda mattinata.  
  
La stanza che avevano liberato per James era quella abbastanza grande che Scorpius da piccolo usava come parco giochi personale: i suoi genitori l’avevano riempita di incantesimi protettivi pronti ad avvertirli nel caso lui si facesse male o piangesse, stando sempre attenti che oltre quella porta non passasse mai niente di urtante o contundente. Da bambino aveva passato delle ore a gattonare gioiosamente lì dentro fra i giocattoli in tutta tranquillità, ma ora che era diventato grande perlopiù quella stanza era stata usata per ammassarvi scatoloni pieni di libri o vecchie cianfrusaglie.  
  
Visto che era il suo ex parco giochi, si trovava proprio accanto alla sua camera da letto, il che voleva dire che Scorpius in quel momento stava sentendo tutto il dannato fracasso che James stava facendo per sistemare i mobili e le sue cose.  
  
Scorpius stava provando a leggere un libro, sdraiato sul letto. Sbuffò esasperato premendosi il cuscino sulla faccia, indeciso o meno se mettersi dei tappi nelle orecchie – fra i Maghi Costruttori e James c’era da impazzire – poi sentì uno strano rumore più forte degli altri provenire dalla stanza accanto. Tipo legno e vetro.  
  
«Che cazzo sta facendo?» sibilò sottovoce alzandosi di scatto.  
  
Uscito dalla propria camera, trovò la porta di quella di James aperta.  
  
Doveva aveva finito di sistemare tutto, perché i mobili sembravano ognuno al proprio posto – Harry aveva suggerito a James di ingrandire o rimpicciolire appena l’armadio e il comodino, nel caso non riuscisse a sistemarli bene lungo le pareti e lo spazio disponibile – e la cosa che più lo sorprese fu il fatto che tutto fosse nero.  
  
 _Quale persona sana di mente vernicia tutti i propri mobili di nero?_  
  
Beh, del resto James non sembrava tanto normale.  
  
I mobili erano vecchi, forse di seconda mano, ed era ben visibile che fosse stato James stesso a rimetterli a nuovo e a dipingerli. Sopra la scrivania c’era incassata una libreria per metà a vetrinetta – il lato sinistro era sprovvisto di anta. Accanto c’era un armadietto metallico, e Scorpius per un folle istante si chiese se per caso James l’avesse rubato dagli spogliatoi del campo da Quidditch di Hogwarts; di fronte era stato sistemato l’armadio – le cui ante non si chiudevano molto bene – il letto dalle sponde rettangolari e il comodino. Alle pareti erano stati attaccati poster di moto e di rock band Babbane dai nomi inquietanti.  
  
C’era uno stereo Babbano acceso a volume non troppo alto – Scorpius sapeva cosa fosse perché Heylin ne aveva ricevuto uno in regalo da un suo zio Magonò che si era adattato alla vita Babbana – la canzone che diffondeva era cupa e chi la cantava aveva una voce roca che sembrava provenire dall’oltretomba.  
  
James in quel momento gli stava rivolgendo le spalle, aveva la propria bacchetta in mano e fissava la finestra.  
  
Scorpius restò scioccato nel notare che ai piedi di James ci fossero gli infissi e i vetri della finestra originale, perché quella che ora era attaccata al muro decisamente non era la finestra di prima.  
  
«Potter, che cazzo stai facendo?!»  
  
Lui si voltò e lo guardò come se niente fosse. «Ristrutturazione».  
  
«Ti sei portato appresso anche la tua vecchia finestra?!»  
  
«Ehi, c’ero affezionato! Sono un tipo sentimentale, sai?» protestò ironico.  
  
«E cosa ce ne facciamo adesso di quella precedente?!»  
  
«La mettiamo da parte come riserva, no?» E detto questo, con un colpo di bacchetta rimpicciolì gli infissi e le ante originali e li conservò nell’armadietto di metallo.  
  
Scorpius si portò una mano alla fronte e si avvicinò alla parete per vedere meglio cosa avesse combinato James. Notò che lo stipite destro non combaciava bene con il muro. «Dovresti sistemare qui» gli indicò il punto con un dito.  
  
James si avvicinò subito e guardò lo stipite con aria concentrata, roteando la bacchetta fra le dita, poi borbottò un paio di incantesimi e sistemò tutto.  
  
«Fatto!» esclamò trionfante.  
  
Ora che vedeva la finestra da più vicino, Scorpius poté accorgersi di come al contrario dei mobili non fosse stata verniciata di nero, anzi, era stata lasciata al naturale, e ovunque c’erano delle incisioni fatte a mano… date, nomi – nomignoli più che altro, da quel che si poteva dedurre – numeri, simboli strani. Probabilmente James su quella finestra aveva inciso a mano la sua vita intera.  
  
«Ti concederò una cosa, Potter: non è da tutti pensare di traslocare portandosi dietro anche la propria finestra, ma non è neanche alla portata di tutti incollare suddetta finestra facendo gli incantesimi giusti».  
  
«Grazie, grazie» sorrise strafottente e soddisfatto, come se in fondo non gli avesse appena dato del folle – e geniale. «Non è stato facile rimpicciolire e allargare tutto nei punti giusti, ma il risultato mi soddisfa pienamente!» Stava ancora giocando a roteare la bacchetta fra le dita, così tanto da attirare lo sguardo di Scorpius sulla sua mano.  
  
James lo notò, sorrise furbo e avvicinò la propria bacchetta agli occhi di Scorpius con un gesto elegante e altezzoso. «Quercia rossa e piuma di fenice, sufficientemente elastica, dodici pollici e tre quarti».  
  
Scorpius schioccò la lingua con espressione fintamente annoiata, prese la propria bacchetta dalla tasca dei jeans e imitò il gesto che James aveva fatto prima. «Faggio e corda di cuore di drago, flessibile, dodici pollici e mezzo».  
  
Per un lungo attimo si guardarono sorridendo in modo sfacciato, quasi sogghignando, come se fossero sull’orlo di sfidarsi a duello, poi James inspirò a fondo e mise via la bacchetta.  
  
«Suppongo che non sia opportuno far saltare in aria il tetto di Villa Narciso il primo giorno della nostra convivenza».  
  
«Supponi bene, Potter. Ti stavo facendo i complimenti, comunque».  
  
James fece uno strano sorriso malinconico. «La gente è sempre curiosa di sapere che bacchetta ha il primogenito di colui che sconfisse Voldemort e che ne usa tuttora una con per nucleo una piuma della fenice di Albus Silente».  
  
«Restano tutti sorpresi di sapere che anche la tua bacchetta ha per nucleo la piuma di una fenice?»  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Sono solito dire che provenga dalla stessa fenice di quella di mio padre, da Fanny, tornata alla vita giusto per benedire la mia nascita. Per rimorchiare questa storia funziona un casino» annuì con fare saputo.  
  
Scorpius rise grattandosi la testa. «Ammetterai però che non può riuscirti bene differenziarti da tuo padre, se continui a portare al collo _quello_ » concluse facendo un cenno esplicito al ciondolo a forma di saetta che James portava al collo con un laccio nero.  
  
Lui sorrise bonario stringendo il pendente nel pugno. «Nah, questo non è per gli altri, _è per me_ » e lo nascose sotto il colletto della maglia nera.  
  
Scorpius si appoggiò alla scrivania e finse di dare un’occhiata critica all’ambiente. «Noto che ti piacciono i colori vivaci» ironizzò.  
  
James rise scuotendo la testa; si accovacciò a terra e aprì uno scatolone ancora chiuso. «Il nero assorbe la luce, è allo stesso tempo nessun colore e tutti i colori messi insieme».  
  
«Quindi ti piace perché _fa figo_?»  
  
«No, mi piace perché è tutto e niente come me».  
  
«Ok, ti piace perché _fa figo_ ».  
  
Alzò gli occhi dalla scatola e lo guardò con uno strano sorrisetto. «Secondo te sono figo?»  
  
Per un lungo e intenso attimo, Scorpius ebbe quasi la certezza che James stesse _flirtando_ con lui.  
  
«Preferisco i capelli chiari» rispose con tono neutro.  
  
James lo fissò con aria ironica, grattandosi il collo. «A me invece i capelli piacciono lunghi».  
  
Scorpius raggirò l’insinuazione e provò a tornare su un campo più sicuro, magari più eterosessuale. «Immagino che questa tua preferenza sia dovuta al fascino selvaggio di tirare i capelli in _certi momenti_ ».  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Anche». Riprese la bacchetta e iniziò a ridare le dimensioni originali ai libri e alle riviste presenti dentro alla scatola. «A te piace tirare i capelli in _certi momenti_?»  
  
«Più che altro mi piace essere un gentiluomo».  
  
James annuì schioccando la lingua. «Capisco. È che a me non viene proprio voglia di essere un gentiluomo con un altro uomo» disse, anzi, _ammise_ con nonchalance.  
  
Scorpius incassò il colpo cercando di non battere ciglio: quel folle bastardo aveva buttato lì quell’informazione con noncuranza proprio per vedere la sua reazione, di sicuro per divertirsi a vederlo scandalizzato mentre mentalmente faceva ipotesi su con chi fosse già stato a letto. Tipo tutta la squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, fratello e cugini esclusi.  
  
«James Sirius Potter fa sesso con altri uomini» proclamò piatto Scorpius, «sono sconvolto, il mio mondo non sarà più lo stesso».  
  
James rise divertito e si alzò da terra, prese una pila di libri e gli fece cenno di spostarsi dalla scrivania; Scorpius si mise più in là, verso la vetrinetta, e lui cominciò a sistemare velocemente i volumi sui ripiani della libreria.  
  
«Per un lungo periodo sei stato con la figlia di Neville». Era un’affermazione, sembrava incuriosito.  
  
«Sì, quasi otto mesi, ci siamo lasciati di comune accordo lo scorso aprile» confermò Scorpius.  
  
«Lo so per via di Lily: essendo fra le ragazzine più _fashion_ della scuola» pronunciò quella parola in modo strascicato e con enfasi, «sa sempre tutto di tutto, e poi i Paciock sono amici di famiglia. Come avete fatto a nascondervi a scuola da Neville?!» Sì, era davvero curioso in modo sincero, e rideva pure.  
  
«Andiamo, Potter, stai parlando con un Corvonero: ho usato il cervello e il buon senso. Per esempio ho creduto opportuno non nasconderci mai nella serra, specie durante le lezioni di Erbologia».  
  
James gli diede uno scappellotto forte ma scherzoso. «Su, Malfoy, condividi le tue deliziose marachelle col tuo nuovo fratello maggiore!»  
  
«Che vuoi che ti dica… La nostra comunità magica è piccola, tutti hanno dei parenti impiccioni a Hogwarts: facevamo le solite cose, come nasconderci nei bagni dei prefetti o rifugiarci nella Torre di Astronomia di giorno».  
  
Lui lo fissò perplesso tirando su col naso. «Toglimi una curiosità: come diavolo siete finiti voi due insieme?! Come vi siete avvicinati?»  
  
Scorpius sorrise nostalgico al ricordo. «Potrà sembrarti strano, ma io e lei abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune. Prima di tutto siamo entrambi dei "fuori Casa", secondo la gente: tutti si aspettavano che io finissi a Serpeverde, invece sono stato Smistato a Corvonero, mentre da parte sua tutti si aspettavano che lei andasse a Grifondoro come suo padre e i suoi nonni paterni – tutti e tre eroi di guerra – e invece il Cappello Parlante l’ha portata a Tassorosso. Siamo stati una grossa delusione per la gente, perché dopo lo Smistamento non avevano di che sparlare: non potevano dire che io fossi una serpe come mio padre, o divertirsi a prendere in giro lei facendo paragoni col professor Paciock. Ecco, non abbiamo dato agli altri l’opportunità di fare paragoni, e i primi tempi ogni volta che camminavano per i corridoi del castello… scendeva un improvviso silenzio. Conosciamo entrambi bene questa sensazione».  
  
James aveva smesso per un attimo di sistemare i libri per ascoltarlo meglio; riprese il lavoro. «Papà dice che anzi sul cognome Malfoy non ci sono più così tanti pregiudizi come una volta».  
  
«Sì, questo è vero» ammise annuendo, «mi aspettavo di molto peggio quando sono arrivato a scuola, ma il nuovo stile di vita di papà avrà giovato. Il progetto di mamma di renderci delle persone nuove ha funzionato, anche se alcuni vecchi pregiudizi su di noi sono duri a morire».  
  
James posò un ultimo libro, per qualche secondo sembrò indeciso se dire qualcosa o meno, poi sfogliò distrattamente un altro volume posato sulla scrivania. «Sai, è strana la presenza di tua madre in questa casa, perché c’è e non c’è allo stesso tempo» ed esitò, dando l’impressione di essere insicuro sulla scelta delle parole da usare, poi riprese. «Qui in giro non ci sono foto dei tuoi genitori insieme, c’è solo una foto di lei e te da piccolo messa nel salone, vicino al camino, e anche se si nota che questa è la casa in cui due uomini hanno vissuto finora da soli, si percepisce un’impronta femminile remota. Credo che sia il suo lascito, vi ha influenzato e trasmesso così tanto di lei che ora è in tutto ciò che fate. È una cosa sia triste che positiva, non so se mi sono spiegato bene» e cercò subito il suo sguardo con il proprio per controllare di non averlo in qualche modo offeso o turbato.  
  
«No, no, tranquillo, ho capito cosa vuoi dire».  
  
«Forse la mia ti sembrerà una riflessione assurda, però quando papà mi ha detto che frequentava tuo padre, un vedovo, ho pensato a tante cose, del tipo a quanta delicatezza e coraggio ci vuole a stare con qualcuno sapendo che forse non ha mai smesso di amare qualcun altro, perché in questo caso non c’è stata una divisione mentale – come un disaccordo, un litigio o lo scoprirsi non più compatibili – ma una divisione _fisica_ e non voluta. Ammetto di aver avuto paura che mio padre si scottasse, che non riuscisse a essere felice perché Astoria fosse ancora troppo presente o troppo amata».  
  
Scorpius gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico. «Non è una cattiva riflessione».  
  
«Papà merita della serenità e che la gente scenda a patti con l’idea che è _umano_ , non un fottuto supereroe perfetto e senza macchie, perché poi, dando per scontato che non abbia ombre o difetti, tutti pretendono troppo da lui, o che nasconda i sentimenti più scomodi…»  
  
Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, Scorpius appoggiato di schiena alla scrivania, con le braccia strette al petto e gli occhi fisse sulle proprie scarpe, James rivolto verso la libreria, col volume ancora aperto fra le mani e lo sguardo basso.  
  
«Mio padre è felice con Harry» Scorpius ruppe il silenzio parlando a bassa voce, «come hai detto tu ci vuole tanta delicatezza e coraggio a intraprendere una relazione con un vedovo e… io apprezzo tanto il buon cuore di tuo padre. Harry è una persona davvero buona e paziente, alle volte pure troppo, è tutto quello che speravo per papà da quando sono diventato abbastanza grande da capire che non era giusto che restasse da solo. Quando ho saputo di loro due anch’io ho avuto le mie paure e ho fatto le dovute riflessioni: ho temuto anch’io che papà si scottasse, che non andasse bene e che qualcuno lo _lasciasse di nuovo_ , ma è andata bene, no?» e abbozzò un sorriso. «Adesso siamo qui, tutti e quattro insieme».  
  
James sorrise sbuffando, mantenendo ancora gli occhi bassi, e chiuse il libro per sistemarlo sul ripiano. «Già» espirò a fondo. «Tornando a parlare di tua madre» spostò la conversazione sull’argomento precedente, «proprio perché è una cosa bella e triste insieme, _intima e vostra_ , alle volte mi sento un po’ strano qui, come se stessi spiando qualcuno da una serratura, perché ci sono un sacco di piccole cose implicite fra te, tuo padre e queste pareti» indicò l’ambiente circostante, «che avete attinto a piene mani da tua madre, che alle volte mi sembra di assistere a qualcosa di troppo intimo. Colgo delle sottigliezze, dei piccoli gesti abitudinari in cui percepisco qualcosa di femminile, _materno_ , e non so quanto la presenza mia e di papà possa macchiare questo, anzi più che macchiare direi _annacquare_ , perché siamo degli estranei e porteremo in questa casa le nostre di abitudini e… sì, spesso vivo l’impressione di spiare qualcosa che non dovrei vedere e _annacquare_ ».  
  
Scorpius si ritrovò a sorridere con affetto. «Non rovinerete niente! È vero che io e papà portiamo ancora avanti delle abitudini che ci ha lasciato mamma, ma tu e Harry non sporcherete né ci porterete via niente, anzi, credo che riusciremo in qualche modo a integrare le vostre abitudini alle nostre: il bello della convivenza in fondo è questo, no? _Integrarsi_ ».  
  
Inspirò a fondo, poco convinto. «Sì».  
  
«Dimmi qualcosa in cui hai notato l’impronta di mia madre, così te ne parlo e la prossima volta che la vedrai ti sentirai meno escluso, perché saprai cosa c’è dietro!» gli propose sorridendo.  
  
Lui esitò appena, arricciando il naso. «Uhm… la cucina, per esempio. Ho trovato strano che tuo padre, che discende da una famiglia così nobile, sia riuscito ad adattarsi a prepararsi da mangiare da solo a tal punto da volere che tutti i fine settimana il figlio cucini con lui».  
  
Scorpius annuì sorridendo e mordendosi un labbro a occhi bassi. «Sì, c’entra mamma! Mamma ha perso sua sorella maggiore durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts; i suoi genitori all’inizio erano felici di sapere che si era fidanzata con un Malfoy, perché dopo la guerra erano caduti anche loro in disgrazia e pensavano che un’unione fra nobili Purosangue avrebbe giovato a entrambe le parti, però… i miei non la pensavano esattamente così, come sai».  
  
James andò a sedersi sul letto con un grosso tonfo. «Come si sono conosciuti i tuoi?» Sembrava sinceramente interessato.  
  
«Grazie a zia Andromeda: lei portava spesso papà a fare volontariato nei centri accoglienza degli orfani di guerra, lo costringeva al contatto con quelle che erano le vittime della sua ex fazione, o meglio della sua _indolenza_ , della sua incapacità di cambiare e cercare aiuto presso l’Ordine della Fenice. Papà si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, il fatto che l’ultima battaglia si sia tenuta a Hogwarts l’ha scioccato, ha visto morire i suoi stessi compagni e… figurati che i primi tempi del suo tirocinio come Guaritore vomitava ogni volta che vedeva un cadavere. Ma, tornando a quando era più giovane» sospirò, «direi di sì, è stato grazie a zia Andromeda che si sono conosciuti».  
  
«Tua madre faceva anche lei volontariato nei centri accoglienza?» intuì James.  
  
«Sì» annuì, «le piaceva un sacco lavorare con i bambini e insegnare loro nuovi giochi, le piaceva proprio _insegnare_. Papà mi racconta sempre che un giorno è uscito nel giardino del centro per andare a sistemare un’altalena e ha sentito un bambino piangere; c’era troppo sole che batteva di fronte a lui e all’inizio non è riuscito a vedere bene chi ci fosse, ma poi ha visto una ragazza prendere in braccio un bambino e dirgli che adesso gli dava un bacetto e la bua passava. L’ha riconosciuta subito come Astoria Greengrass, ma dice che l’ha riconosciuta anche in un altro senso, perché in quel momento ha capito che era _bellissima_ : non a scuola, non durante qualche ricevimento di nobili Purosangue, non quando la guerra era ancora lontana… lì, in quel giardino, con dei vecchi vestiti impolverati addosso, i lineamenti del viso cambiati dalle troppe emozioni forti vissute in guerra e con quel bambino in braccio, _ora_ era _bellissima_. L’ha riconosciuta come l’unica donna per lui».  
  
«Wow» sorrise dolcemente James; poi si fece ironico. «Ecco dove i miei hanno fallito: hanno impiegato troppo per riconoscersi e quando l’hanno fatto è stato poco poeticamente dopo una partita di Quidditch, in sala comune e davanti a tutti».  
  
Scoppiarono a ridere insieme.  
  
«Comunque» sospirò Scorpius, «mamma dopo la guerra aveva le idee molto chiare: sua sorella aveva perso la vita e lei aveva vissuto tempi bui in cui le era mancato di tutto, quindi aveva una gran voglia di vivere pienamente, di toccare tutto con mano. Si era resa conto che la vita è una sola, voleva godersi tutto in modo semplice e diretto, anche senza la magia, senza mediazioni».  
  
«E tuo padre condivideva questo pensiero?»  
  
«No, per niente!» Risero di nuovo insieme. «Figurati che mamma si era presa la fissa di mangiare con le mani in un posto pubblico almeno una volta nella vita… Quando uscivano insieme era sempre lei a decidere dove andare, però non diceva mai prima quali erano i posti in cui stavano per Materializzarsi: portava di colpo papà nella Londra Babbana e lui era sempre "Che diavolo…?!"» imitò la voce di suo padre, ridacchiarono divertiti. «Alla fine però riuscì a portare papà in un ristorante etnico, credo indiano, dove mangiarono con le mani e seduti su dei cuscini. Si divertirono un sacco e… mamma decise che avrebbe cucinato lei, quando si sarebbero sposati, e che i loro figli avrebbero dovuto fare lo stesso. Toccare il cibo… toccare _la vita_ con mano prima che sfugga o che perda il sapore perché toccata da altri che ce la portano via era il più grande pensiero – o fissazione – di mamma».  
  
«Ora capisco tante cose» assentì accennando un sorriso velato di malinconia. «Dovevano essere molto felici insieme».  
  
«Sì, lo sono stati» concordò, «almeno abbastanza da aiutare papà ad andare avanti anche senza di lei: se lei non l’avesse amato così tanto, se non gli avesse insegnato ad amare così tanto la vita e a _godersela_ , lui dopo la morte di lei avrebbe smesso di vivere. Invece, anche se con un po’ di fatica, è riuscito a rimettersi in piedi e a tornare a godersi la vita come lei gli ha insegnato a fare, ha ricordato come lei gli ripetesse costantemente di non sprecare niente, di non buttare via i propri giorni. E infine, fortunatamente, quasi un anno fa è arrivato tuo padre» concluse sorridendo ironico.  
  
James ghignò. «Sarà stato un _grande_ incontro».  
  
«Oh, sapessi» ghignò a propria volta, «io c’ero!»  
  
«Che cosa?!» si stupì ridendo. «Racconta!»  
  
«Beh, come sai loro due prima s’incontravano purtroppo di frequente al San Mungo…» cominciò.  
  
«Sì, papà ha il vizio di tornare poco intero dalle sue missioni» brontolò.  
  
«Ecco. Però diciamo che il primo vero approccio è stato un altro. Papà non vuole mai ricevere dei riconoscimenti pubblici, specie se ci sono in ballo dei soldi, e il Primo Ministro aveva chiesto a Harry di convincerlo ad accettare il premio come Ricercatore dell’Anno, magari facendo leva sulla loro vecchia conoscenza. La prima volta Harry ha contattato papà via camino, e… lui gli ha detto che il Primo Ministro poteva infilarsi la targa premio su per il culo».  
  
James scoppiò fragorosamente a ridere buttando la testa all’indietro, si stese sul letto.  
  
«Tuo padre però non ha mollato e il giorno dopo è venuto direttamente qui per parlargli. Gli ho aperto io e, mentre aspettavamo che mio padre ci raggiungesse, lui ha cominciato a cianciare di quanto somigliassi a papà, tracciando anche in aria con le dita i suoi lineamenti spigolosi, come a darmi l’idea delle differenze che notava fra me e lui».  
  
James continuò a ridere del proprio padre coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Merlino, perché papà è così _goffamente idiota_?»  
  
Scorpius si grattò il collo ridendo, continuò il racconto. «Beh, comunque papà ci stava spiando, ci siamo voltati e l’abbiamo visto appoggiato allo stipite della porta: sorrideva. Mi ha sempre detto che è stato lì che ha _riconosciuto_ Harry, vedendo come nonostante i loro trascorsi parlasse tranquillamente con me – anche se in modo goffo – facendo addirittura dei paragoni ben precisi con lui».  
  
James inspirò a fondo e si rimise a sedere sul letto. «Quindi è un po’ come se fossi stato tu a portare loro due a _riconoscersi_ ».  
  
Scorpius ponderò bene la cosa e gli tornarono in mente delle sue vecchie riflessioni. «In realtà credo che siamo stati noi, i figli, a portare loro due a _riconoscersi_ : se non ci avessero avuto, se non avessero vissuto delle determinate cose, forse non si sarebbero rincontrati».  
  
James sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Forse sì».  
  
Su di loro scese un silenzio dolce, tiepido e confortante, perché frutto di una consapevolezza che poco dopo Scorpius pensò di rendere esplicita.  
  
«Sono felice che adesso siano entrambi sereni, _insieme_ » quasi mormorò, sorridendo.  
  
«Sì» concordò James, assentendo, «lo sono anch’io». Tirò su col naso, si alzò dal letto e tornò a sistemare le proprie cose.  
  
Improvvisamente, Scorpius si sentì privato dell’intimità che fino a un attimo prima c’era stata fra di loro, voleva qualcos’altro di cui parlare. «Fra non molto dovrebbero venire a trovarmi un paio di miei amici, Heylin e David». Non gli chiese se li conoscesse; i due ragazzi in questione giocavano nella squadra di Corvonero, Heylin come Cacciatrice e David come Portiere, logico che James li conoscesse: aveva giocato contro di loro. «Nel caso ti andrebbe di giocare a Quidditch con noi?» propose neutrale.  
  
«Uhm» sembrò appena indeciso, «tuo padre mi ha detto che se volevo oggi potevo invitare un amico: fra» guardò l’orologio Babbano che aveva al polso, «circa una ventina di minuti, Timothy Allen dovrebbe essere qui. A meno che non sbagli a Materializzarsi» aggiunse con un sorriso ironico.  
  
«Ah, ok» assentì, non troppo stranito dall’evento: di sicuro suo padre aveva pensato che più gente ci fosse stata, più avrebbero rotto il ghiaccio. «Immagino che voi due avrete molto di cui parlare… Se vuoi puoi dire a Krumny di portarvi qualcosa in camera da mangiare» suggerì.  
  
«Grazie» gli sorrise, passando a un’altra scatola da spacchettare.  
  
«Ti lascio alle tue cose. Se tu ci ripensassi… io e i ragazzi saremo sempre a disposizione» precisò.  
  
«Ok» e sentirono qualcuno suonare al cancello. «Credo che Tim sia in anticipo» ironizzò, «è sempre così _precisino e previdente_ » rise. E infatti poco dopo videro Krumny entrare nella stanza.  
  
«Signorino James, c’è un certo Timothy Allen che chiede di voi» annunciò.  
  
«Fallo accomodare pure in…» diede una veloce occhiata alla propria camera, «in giardino» concluse. «Lo raggiungo subito».  
  
L’elfo annuì sbatacchiando le orecchie e tornò da Allen.  
  
«Ti lascio a lui» sospirò Scorpius uscendo dalla stanza.  
  
«Ah, Scorpius!» lo richiamò James.  
  
«Sì?» si voltò a guardarlo.  
  
«Grazie della chiacchierata!» Sorrise.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Quando vuoi».  
  
«Ti prendo in parola, eh?» sogghignò furbo. «Mi hai detto che in qualsiasi momento posso dirti cosa fare e non fare!» e lo sorpassò per scendere giù dalle scale.  
  
«Vedi di non approfittarne!» gli gridò scherzosamente dietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Uhm, l’ultima scena forse l’ho spezzata un po’ male, perché poi si riparte esattamente da questo punto senza spazi (ma se non la spezzavo così poi c’erano tipo altre 5mila parole XDDDDD) ma… comunque non è un grosso problema, visto che il prossimo capitolo l’avrete subito XD  
  
Per ora c’è poco da dire :P Ci sono un sacco di particolari che ho ficcato dentro a uso e consumo di nefene XD (chi la conosce, li capirà o intuirà, per gli altri pazienza: prendeteli come abbellimenti XD)  
  
Ah sì! La storia inizia con la fine e poi si parte dall’inizio :P Mi piace un sacco cominciare una storia con un assaggio della fine e poi ripartire dall’inizio XD  
  
La passione dei Potter per le moto nasce dalla congiunzione di più particolari: la Rowling ha dichiarato che Harry dopo la guerra ha sistemato la moto di Sirius (tenuta prima in possesso da Hagrid) e l’ha tenuta con sé; ho immaginato che poi James, un po’ anche per emulazione, si sia appassionato alle moto tanto da volerne una. È un particolare molto tamarro (consapevole), ma ha le sue radici XD  
  
Ammetto di non avere idea di come sia di preciso l’ambiente costiero di quella zona britannica, non saprei nemmeno indicare di preciso a quale posto reale corrisponde il luogo dove hanno deciso di vivere Draco e Astoria, però sono una ficcynatrice, quindi siccome questa è una ficcy facciamo tutti finta che sia possibile che ci sia una spiaggia ciottolosa e dei pini marittimi, ok? XD  
  
Ovviamente la piuma di fenice della bacchetta di James non proviene da Fanny XD è un’altra fenice. Tra l’altro per le bacchette ho potuto rifarmi alle informazioni prese da Pottermore:  
  
 _Faggio:_  
  
La persona giusta per una bacchetta di faggio sarà: se giovane, molto più matura della sua età, se adulta, intelligente e ricca di esperienza. Le persone intolleranti e di vedute ristrette ottengono scarsi risultati con le bacchette di faggio. Capita spesso, in questi casi, che chi ha ottenuto una bacchetta di faggio senza essere adatto a essa (bramando questo legno estremamente ambito e apprezzato e ricco di sfumature) si presenti alla porta di esperti fabbricanti come me chiedendo come mai la loro bella bacchetta sia così fiacca. Con il mago giusto, la bacchetta di faggio è in grado di compiere magie di un'arte e una finezza tali che si riscontrano raramente in altri legni; da qui deriva la sua fama prestigiosa.  
  
 _Quercia rossa:_  
  
Sentirete spesso qualche ignorante dire che la quercia rossa è un segnale infallibile del temperamento focoso del suo proprietario. In realtà, il legittimo padrone di una bacchetta di quercia rossa è dotato di un'insolita prontezza di riflessi, il che rende questa bacchetta uno strumento ideale per il combattimento. Meno comune di una bacchetta di quercia tradizionale, quella rossa si sposa a pennello con un mago dal tocco leggero, un mago sveglio e che sa adattarsi, capace di incantesimi dal tratto distintivo e personale, qualcuno insomma che vale la pena di avere accanto durante una battaglia. Le bacchette di quercia rossa sono, secondo me, tra le più belle.  
  
 _Drago:_  
  
Di norma, dalle corde del cuore di drago si ottengono le bacchette più potenti e in grado di realizzare gli incantesimi più spettacolari. Le bacchette di drago tendono a imparare più in fretta delle altre e, anche se possono cambiare bandiera in caso di sconfitta del vecchio proprietario, legano sempre in modo molto forte con chi le possiede.  
  
La bacchetta di drago solitamente è la più facile da convertire alle Arti Oscure, ma non lo farà mai di sua spontanea iniziativa. Rispetto agli altri due nuclei, questa bacchetta è la più incline agli incidenti, essendo alquanto lunatica.  
  
 _Fenice:_  
  
Questo è il tipo di nucleo più raro. Le piume di fenice sono in grado di produrre una vastissima gamma di magie, anche se possono impiegare più tempo a dimostrarlo del nucleo di unicorno o di quello di drago. Esse rivelano grande iniziativa, comportandosi qualche volta di loro spontanea volontà: una qualità, questa, che molte streghe e maghi disapprovano.  
  
Le bacchette con il nucleo di piume di fenice sono le più schizzinose in fatto di proprietari, perché le creature da cui provengono sono tra le più indipendenti e distaccate del mondo. Queste bacchette sono difficilissime da domare e personalizzare, e la loro fedeltà si conquista con fatica.  
  
  
In pratica mi sono iscritta su Pottermore solo per essere Smistata e sapere delle bacchette, dopo non ci sono più entrata XD Io mi sono sempre professata Corvonero, ma credevo di essere diventata Grifondoro con la vecchiaia, ma Pottermore mi ha portata a Tassorosso XD La mia bacchetta è di sicomoro con nucleo di corda di cuore di drago, dodici pollice e tre quarti, leggermente elastica (so che volevate saperlo).  
  
Il gatto di Scorpius è questo: [1](http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr174/Mars25Oct/liebe.jpg), [2](http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr174/Mars25Oct/liebe2.jpg) (ma con gli occhi blu). Si chiama Liebe Snow perché è il nome che darei a un gatto simile, niente di particolare XD (Liebe è amore in tedesco, Snow è neve in inglese – mi piace l’accoppiata).  
  
E poi mi pare che… non ci sia più niente, per ora.  



	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius rientrò nella propria pacifica e ordinatissima stanza dai mobili _banalmente_ lasciati al naturale – noce chiaro – con qualche tocco Corvonero. Osservò Liebe Snow sonnecchiare: acciambellato nella propria cesta, il gatto non aveva dato cenno di essere disturbato da tutti quei rumori molesti; Scorpius l’invidiò.  
  
Visto che la camera di James era un ex parco giochi, per motivi di sicurezza non c’era una portafinestra che dava sulla balconata della villa, in quella di Scorpius invece sì; era piccola ma comoda, situata all’angolo destro della stanza e adiacente all’armadio, mentre sul lato sinistro frontale alla porta d’ingresso c’era una finestra contro cui Scorpius aveva messo la scrivania. Sentendo delle voci giù in giardino, Scorpius uscì silenziosamente sulla balconata e spiò incuriosito i due ragazzi.  
  
Timothy Allen era un compagno di Casa e di dormitorio di James, il Portiere e Capitano della loro squadra di Quidditch – e sarebbe stato di sicuro riconfermato – e un prefetto. E un papabile Caposcuola del prossimo anno scolastico. Scorpius aveva sempre trovato l’amicizia fra James e Allen quantomeno bizzarra.  
  
Allen non era un ragazzo timido, tutt’altro: era riservato, ma non era certo un tipo che le mandava a dire; era la classica persona che nel momento giusto snocciolava degli insulti sottintesi con espressione piatta. Era preciso e metodico, ma una tendenza a farsi i fatti propri e a non fare la spia nonostante il proprio ruolo di prefetto lo aiutavano a non essere un _secchione_ – era un Grifondoro, dopotutto, non un Corvonero. Era un ragazzo silenzioso e un osservatore infallibile; il ruolo di Portiere gli si addiceva: era il custode e protettore imperscrutabile della sua Casa, dalla testa ai piedi. Probabilmente James lo classificava come uno che teneva un finto profilo medio. E la cosa doveva divertirlo un sacco.  
  
Scorpius appoggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera e osservò pigramente i due ragazzi parlare in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro. Allen aveva i capelli castani chiari, quasi biondo scuro, mossi e di un taglio appena più corto di quello di James; portava un paio di occhiali dalla montatura sottile, dietro cui nascondeva gli occhi castani scuri dallo sguardo perennemente attento; aveva i lineamenti morbidi, sarebbe potuto passare per un tipo apertamente affabile, se avesse riso di più – Scorpius in cinque anni non l’aveva _mai_ visto ridere, solo sorridere. Se ne stava stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca, raccontava qualcosa a James, che l’ascoltava sorridendo e annuendo di tanto in tanto.  
  
A Scorpius tornarono in mente le volte in cui Allen aveva ripreso James durante una partita, o quando per i corridoi l’ammoniva con un solo sguardo quando notava che stava per attaccare rissa. E il modo in cui si congedavano quando uscivano da un’aula a fine lezione.  
  
C’era una strana complicità fra quei due.  
  
Alla luce della conversazione di poco prima, una consapevolezza colpì Scorpius lasciandolo sorpreso per qualche attimo: James si scopava Allen. _Sicuro_. La cosa lo portò a sorridere sornione: l’idea di quel casinista di James che si scopava il prefetto Allen era in fondo divertente.  
  
Suonarono al cancello, doveva trattarsi di sicuro di Heylin e David: alzò lo sguardo verso il vialetto di casa e difatti intravide proprio loro oltre le sbarre della recinzione. Rientrò dalla balconata e andò incontro a Krumny che stava venendo ad annunciargli l’arrivo dei ragazzi; passando dal giardino, salutò con un breve cenno del capo Allen, poi accolse calorosamente gli amici.  
  
«Ehi!» sorrise a Heylin, che come tutte le volte che non si vedevano da un po’ gli saltò addosso per celebrare l’evento con una mossa di rock’n’roll acrobatico. Alle loro spalle, David si portò una mano alla fronte e fece finta di non conoscerli.  
  
«Siete _indecenti_!» li apostrofò stancamente.  
  
«Sì, lo so» sorrise Scorpius, «siamo poco raffinati. Come sempre. Ciao, anche a te, amico!» gli strinse _virilmente_ la mano. «Seguitemi, andiamo in camera mia!»  
  
Scorpius non sapeva spiegare bene come mai loro tre fossero diventati così tanto amici, considerando le loro personalità così diverse fra di loro, doveva essere stato tutto un insieme di coincidenze, come l’essere compagni di Casa ed essere entrati a Hogwarts lo stesso anno. E il bisogno che ognuno di loro aveva di prendersi meno sul serio grazie all’aiuto di qualcuno.  
  
Heylin era uno scricciolo di ragazza dai lineamenti orientali – il padre di Scorpius diceva sempre che era precisa-identica-sputata alla madre – a esclusione degli occhi, che pur essendo dalla forma un po’ allungata erano di un blu più tipico della gente occidentale. Era molto vivace e chiacchierona, indossava sempre delle gonne sportive molto corte a patto che fossero accompagnate da un paio di pantaloncini cortissimi da portare sotto – questo perché era molto orgogliosa delle sue gambe, ma aveva anche il vizio di lanciarsi in balli sfrenati che avrebbero potuto esporre a tutti le proprie mutande. Non era poi così eccentrica come poteva sembrare a primo acchito, anzi, l’unica cosa che di lei spiccava sempre era l’abitudine di indossare solo orecchini vistosi e particolari – una volta Scorpius non era stato in grado di portare avanti una discussione di qualsiasi natura con lei per un giorno intero, perché troppo occupato a fissare perplesso i suoi orecchini a forma di ragnatela; erano pure corredati di un piccolo ragno animato.  
  
Nonostante la vistosa somiglianza fisica con Cho Chang, Draco adorava Heylin, anche prima di stare con Harry: Scorpius pensava che la vivacità della ragazza gli ricordasse molto la moglie defunta.  
  
David, detto anche Dave – e pronunciare "Dave Davies" era una bella sfida – era invece un ragazzo dai modi pomposi e vistosi, che si vantava – purtroppo a ragione – di essere il più bello di tutta Hogwarts. Scorpius pensava che i motivi per cui Dave era stato Smistato a Corvonero risiedessero nei suoi piani _geniali_ e dettagliati per essere sempre al top, dei calcoli troppo precisi e meticolosi per non essere presi in considerazione dal Cappello Parlante: era uno che usava il cervello, anche se per le cause sbagliate.  
  
Dave sottolineava sempre come i suoi capelli ricordassero le tonalità brune, malinconiche e struggenti dell’autunno (?) e i suoi occhi fossero cristallini come il più limpido dei mari tropicali (?). Non voleva mai essere meno che sexy. Probabilmente pensava di essere perfino troppo sexy per il suo stesso riflesso allo specchio. Per fortuna, per quanto fosse egocentrico, non era un tipo troppo ambizioso, e il fatto che ci tenesse a essere sempre considerato un ragazzo dotato di _classe ed eleganza_ l’aiutava a non essere molto eccentrico. Nell’insieme era sopportabile e sapeva essere piacevole perché ironico.  
  
Dave aveva fatto di tutto per diventare il Portiere dei Corvonero, perché sapeva che la cosa avrebbe arricchito il suo fascino, e stava bramando il ruolo di Capitano fin dal primo anno. Aveva un fan club e tutte le volte che si faceva male, Scorpius e Heylin preferivano cacciarsi due dita in gola piuttosto che entrare in Infermeria e vedere il suo letto circondato da ragazzine adoranti e addolorate che lo riempivano di attenzioni. Era però un amico fidato e capace di essere leale in modo ineccepibile – anche se alle volte un po’ teatrale – e questa era una cosa più che apprezzabile.  
  
Draco si divertiva a prendere in giro Dave tutte le volte che ne aveva occasione, ma senza essere mai umiliante. In privato, diceva al figlio che doveva essere un po’ più vanitoso come l’amico.  
  
Non appena Heylin entrò nella stanza di Scorpius, si diresse a braccia aperte verso la cesta di Liebe Snow, che dormiva tranquillo.  
  
«MICIO!» squittì amorevolmente, prendendo in braccio il gatto come se fosse una bambola di pezza. «Quanto mi sei mancato, gattone!» Quello, per tutta riposta, si destò dal suo colossale _sonno dei giusti_ e cominciò a farle le fusa.  
  
Dave guardò i piedi di Scorpius arricciando il naso. «Scorpius, hai in casa il Capo del Dipartimento degli Auror del Ministero e te ne stai _in ciabatte_?!»  
  
Sia Scorpius che Haylin abbassarono lo sguardo per fissare le calzature _plebee_ incriminate.  
  
«Dave, sono a casa mia, sto come mi pare, e Harry è il compagno di mio padre…»  
  
«È un pezzo grosso!» sottolineò. «Non puoi mostrarti a lui così sciatto!»  
  
«Non sono sciatto, sono _messo comodo_. A _casa mia_ ».  
  
Ma non riuscì a convincere Dave, che scosse la testa incredulo. «Non capisco come tu possa…» iniziò a replicare allungando un braccio verso Liebe Snow, azzardandosi a fargli una carezza sulla testa. Il gatto gli soffiò contro e provò a morderlo. «Gattaccio!» sibilò offeso ritraendo la mano.  
  
Non c’era mai stata una grande simpatia fra Dave e Liebe Snow, forse perché erano troppo simili.  
  
Heylin strinse di più al petto il micio mugugnandogli di scusare Dave, e andò a sedersi sul letto. «Allora, come sono i Potter?» chiese a Scorpius, trillando allegra e curiosa.  
  
«Non sono male. Cioè, avevo già conosciuto Harry prima, mi è sempre sembrato un tipo a posto, mentre James… beh, James _è James_ » si strinse nelle spalle facendo un’espressione di circostanza.  
  
«A esser sinceri» s’intromise Dave, «io e Heylin eravamo preoccupati di trovarti già col naso rotto».  
  
Scorpius ribatté ironico. «Già, perché poi il mio naso riparato in modo storto avrebbe stonato nella foto di gruppo della prossima squadra di Corvonero, vero?»  
  
Lui gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, con fare cospiratorio. «A proposito di questo: ho già pensato a tutto, sarà perfetto, amico!» Scorpius vide di sottecchi Heylin roteare gli occhi. «La mia condotta come giocatore finora è stata ineccepibile, quest’anno mi daranno di sicuro la spilla di Capitano: tu e Heylin sarete i miei Cacciatori. Sto considerando di prendere Jimmy Steeval come Cercatore, solo dovrò convincerlo a comprarsi un paio di occhiali da vista nuovi: la sua montatura color topo sarebbe un pugno nell’occhio nell’estetica della nostra squadra».  
  
Scorpius annuì saggiamente. «Mi sembra giusto».  
  
«Dave!» gemette Heylin alzandosi dal letto. «Perché continui a essere _così_? Credi davvero che a una donna sana di mente possa piacere uno come te che si fa la manicure e la sera perde un’ora in bagno solo per passarsi il filo interdentale?»  
  
«Ho un fan club» tenne a ricordarle.  
  
«Appunto, ho detto "sana di mente": quelle tizie ti sembrano sane di mente?»  
  
«E come dovrebbe essere allora un uomo secondo te?» si stizzì.  
  
Lei sorrise e si morse un labbro, uscì sulla balconata e i due ragazzi la seguirono. «Uno tipo James Potter» ammiccò verso il punto in cui il sopracitato stava chiacchierando con Allen.  
  
«Ma per cortesia» si lamentò Dave, «appartieni alla categoria di donne che, nonostante la loro indubbia intelligenza, poi si lasciano ammaliare dagli uomini più _rozzi_!»  
  
Lei gli fece la linguaccia. «Potter non è rozzo, è senza dubbio più _maschio_ di te!»  
  
«Mi stai dando della _checca_?»  
  
«Non mi dispiacerebbe andare a letto con un ragazzo _gay_ , a meno che non sia una _checca_. Quindi sì, ti sto dando della _checca etero_ ».  
  
Scorpius stava nascondendo le risate dietro una mano.  
  
«Scorp, la categoria di noi uomini di classe è stata presa di mira» sbottò Dave, «per favore, di’ qualcosa!»  
  
«Ah, _ora_ sono un uomo di classe?»  
  
L’amico lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. «Ammetto che, nonostante tutto, hai sempre avuto un tuo stile».  
  
«Grazie, Dave, detto da te è una gran cosa. Ne sono commosso».  
  
Heylin rise e si mise fra i due, prendendoli a braccetto; strusciò affettuosamente la guancia contro il braccio di Scorpius. «Scorp, scherzi a parte, io e Dave siamo tanto-tanto-tanto felici di vedere che stai bene, vero Dave?»  
  
«Seh» biascicò l’altro, ancora offeso.  
  
«Sappiamo che Potter non ha un carattere facile e ama provocare la gente, e in più iniziare una convivenza col compagno nuovo del proprio genitore non è mai facile… Eravamo in pensiero» gli fece ancora una volta le fusa come se fosse Liebe Snow.  
  
Scorpius le sorrise intenerito. «Sto bene, Lin, davvero. Harry mi piace, non è mai invadente, e si può dire che io abbia già stipulato con James un patto di non belligeranza: teniamo troppo ai nostri padri, per complicare questa convivenza azzuffandoci e deludendoli». Vide Dave assottigliare lo sguardo in direzione di Allen.  
  
«Timothy Allen, eh?» commentò l’amico. «È l’unico a cui Potter dà ascolto a scuola, ma non sapevo che fossero così intimi da frequentarsi anche durante le vacanze…»  
  
Alla parola "intimi" Scorpius trattenne malamente un sorrisetto, ma decise di tenere per sé le proprie congetture. «Beh, è vero che Potter è un provocatore e che a scuola è difficile vederlo fare comunella con qualcuno, ma era improbabile che non avesse amici».  
  
«Uhm, Allen è un mio _rivale_ , per quanto riguarda l’immagine di miglior allievo di Hogwarts» proclamò convinto Dave; alle sue spalle, Heylin fece finta di rimettere. «Se quest’anno lo faranno Caposcuola, dovrò cominciare ad arruffianarmi sul serio i professori, se l’anno prossimo vorrò bissare ed _eclissare_ il suo successo. Allen non ha stile e non è neanche belloccio, è anonimo, non può avere nel palmarès più titoli di me».  
  
«Non è così tanto _anonimo_ » obiettò Heylin, «è _un tipo_ ».  
  
«Seh» borbottò Dave, «un tipo _di bruttezza_ ».  
  
Scorpius si passò stancamente una mano sul volto. «Dave, certe volte mi chiedo perché mai vai ancora in giro con noi».  
  
«Perché voi due siete _bellissimi_ » gli rispose sicuro di sé. «E poi perché lei ha i capelli neri, tu sei biondo e io bruno: siamo un trio perfetto. Cosa vuoi di più?»  
  
«Che i canoni estetici non siano più per te una priorità» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
  
Sbuffò seccato. «Sei poco materialista e vanitoso, Scorp».  
  
«Preferisco definire me stesso un tipo pratico e concreto».  
  
«Ho voglia di ballare» s’intromise Heylin di punto in bianco, con la faccia di una che ha appena detto una cosa normalissima e non fuori contesto.  
  
Scorpius sorrise e le afferrò un braccio in modo brusco ma scherzoso, accontentandola. Ridendo come due idioti, cominciarono a ballare del rock’n’roll acrobatico lungo la balconata, _senza musica_ , cantando.  
  
Dave scosse la testa e si portò una mano alla fronte. «Siete _una vergogna_ » commentò sconsolato. «E Heylin indossa dei pantaloncini rossi di una tonalità assolutamente _volgare_ ».  
  
Heylin gli fece di nuovo la linguaccia, ridendo. «Il giorno in cui dirai una sconcezza, appenderò il mio reggiseno blu sul pinnacolo della nostra Torre».  
  
Lui fece un’espressione di disgusto. «Che _finezza_ ».  
  
Continuarono a ballare ridendo, mentre sotto in giardino James e Allen parlottavano ancora. Scorpius un paio di volte sentì James prendere in giro l’altro chiamandolo _Timmy_ con vocetta acuta.  
  
La mattinata passò piacevolmente fra battute e sani pettegolezzi, interrotto solo da una merenda preparata da Finry; i due gruppetti presenti nella casa mangiarono separatamente, ma la cosa non sembrò pesare loro, in qualche modo parve _giusto_.  
  
Allen fu il primo ad andarsene, sentirono James rientrare da solo in camera. Non molto dopo, il padre di Heylin venne a prendere lei e Dave – erano ancora minorenni, non potevano Smaterializzarsi.  
  
Fu un po’ triste vederli andar via, ma Scorpius si consolò con l’idea di avere il permesso di andare a trovarli al più presto.  
  
La porta di camera sua era socchiusa, sentì qualcuno bussare.  
  
«Sì?» rispose voltandosi a vedere chi fosse – era seduto alla scrivania.  
  
Era James, che spinse con un paio di dita la porta ad aprirsi del tutto e poi si appoggiò con indolenza allo stipite, mettendo le mani in tasca. «Ti saluta Tim» esordì con tono piatto.  
  
«Ah. Ok».  
  
«Eravate tutti e tre insieme… pareva brutto entrare così di colpo in camera tua solo per dire "ciao"» giustificò l’amico.  
  
«Non c’è problema. Del resto anche tu e Allen avevate di che parlare in privato, no?»  
  
«Uhm, sì» ammise. «Dovevo pur sparlare di te con qualcuno» sogghignò ironico.  
  
Gli rivolse una finta occhiata torva. «Sei sempre così cortese, Potter».  
  
Lui agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Figurati, è nella mia indole: mi viene spontaneo». Lui scosse la testa e si voltò di nuovo verso la scrivania, a fare i compiti per le vacanze. «E ricordati che in qualsiasi momento posso dirti cosa fare e non fare» aggiunse con malizia James alle sue spalle, prima di andar via.  
  
Scorpius espirò a fondo e si passò le mani sulla faccia. Aveva la netta sensazione che il ribadire continuamente quel discorso non promettesse nulla di buono da parte di James.  
  
  
  
Scorpius notò che i primi giorni suo padre si divertì un sacco a far sentire Harry fuori luogo più del solito, con quella dissacrante ironia che lo contraddistingueva e che spesso usava in malo modo per rompere il ghiaccio con qualcuno. Harry però ormai lo conosceva bene e dopo un paio di borbottii emessi stringendosi nelle spalle tornava a fare quello che stava facendo non dandogli retta. Era quasi divertente guardarli dall’esterno.  
  
Una volta suo padre era entrato in cucina dicendo «Potter?»  
  
Istintivamente sia Harry che James avevano alzato lo sguardo dal piatto replicando all’unisono «Sì?»  
  
Scorpius era scoppiato a ridere, suo padre aveva aggrottato la fronte. «Intendevo Potter Senior, ovviamente».  
  
Il giorno dopo, James aveva bissato gridando con tono ironico dal giardino «Malfoy?»  
  
«Sì?» Padre e figlio si erano affacciati il primo dalla porta e il secondo dalla balconata nello stesso momento.  
  
«Niente, volevo vedere l’effetto che faceva!»  
  
L’avrebbero ucciso, se non fosse stato per Harry.  
  
James sembrava tranquillo, ma Scorpius sospettava che non lo fosse per niente, o meglio che covasse dentro di sé chissà che pensieri per poi buttarli fuori al momento giusto, o meglio ancora al momento giusto per essere inopportuno. Perlopiù il ragazzo stava in camera sua; non teneva la porta chiusa, ma sempre socchiusa – Scorpius credeva che fosse un’imposizione di Harry che ormai James aveva fatto propria – ed era facile beccarlo sdraiato a letto a leggere qualcosa con le ginocchia piegate verso il petto e la testa sopra due o tre cuscini. Ascoltava tutto il giorno della musica dal ritmo cupo e sincopato.  
  
Un paio di sere James uscì con la propria moto. Harry non poteva di certo bloccarlo o tenerlo chiuso in casa – James era pure già maggiorenne – ma per tutto il tempo che il figlio stese fuori non fece altro che fissare l’orologio da taschino ogni cinque minuti.  
  
«Vuoi che ti prepari una pozione tranquillante?» aveva ironizzato suo padre, ma Harry aveva scosso la testa.  
  
Era un po’ inquietante come James oscillasse dall’apatia diurna a una strana attività notturna – tornava a casa sempre con un sorriso sornione e _rilassato_. Sembrava che si sentisse in gabbia e che uscire gli permettesse di prendere aria ed essere sregolato.  
  
I Potter a quanto sembrava avevano una vera passione per le moto: Harry aveva ereditato quella del proprio padrino, Sirius Black – un uomo tra l’altro cugino di nonna Narcissa – e nel tempo libero amava curarla. Ovviamente, Draco coglieva anche quest’occasione per prenderlo in giro.  
  
James invece aveva una moto molto più moderna, sportiva e di grossa cilindrata, dalla carrozzeria nera e verde. Un verde indiscutibilmente _Serpeverde_ – Scorpius era certo che James l’avesse fatto apposta a scegliere quella tonalità, per scandalizzare l’intera famiglia, i suoi genitori esclusi, forse. Essendo James una testa calda ed estrosa, aveva provveduto con un una paio di tocchi di bacchetta a disegnare sulla moto una fenice su una quercia rossa. Più _trash_ di così non avrebbe potuto esserlo.  
  
Ogni tanto a tavola si parlava di Albus e Lily, i figli minori di Harry, e di organizzare una cena per stare un po’ tutti insieme. Scorpius sapeva che suo padre in precedenza aveva incontrato molto più spesso James che gli altri due piccoli Potter – più o meno lo stesso numero di volte che Harry aveva incontrato lui – perché quest’ultimi vivevano con la madre ed era raro che andassero a trovare il padre e il fratello maggiore. Quando il discorso cadeva su Albus e Lily, James diventava taciturno e fissava ostinatamente il proprio piatto, limitandosi ad annuire appena quando il padre gli rivolgeva qualche domanda diretta. Non doveva andare molto d’accordo con i fratelli.  
  
Un paio di volte, Scorpius aveva brevemente origliato delle conversazioni fra il proprio padre e Harry a proposito dell’argomento.  
  
«Harry, preferirei andarci il più piano possibile. James vive con noi, sotto il _mio_ stesso tetto, non vorrei che Ginny pensasse che voglio sostituirmi a lei approfittando della situazione: magari spingere Albus e Lily con troppa sollecitudine a cenare con noi potrebbe impensierirla, e non voglio. È Ginny la madre dei tuoi figli, io non sarò mai una terza figura genitoriale che entrerà in competizione con lei, e spero che lei non pensi mai questo».  
  
Già, perché se per Scorpius in fondo poteva essere una buona cosa avere una figura genitoriale in più, la stessa cosa poteva non valere pienamente per i figli di Harry.  
  
Un giorno James uscì di casa il mattino presto – evento strano – e una volta ritornato si rifiutò di mettere piede fuori dalla propria camera e di pranzare. Esasperato, Harry fu quasi sul punto di buttare giù la porta della stanza del figlio, ma alla fine per fortuna il ragazzo gli aprì e gli disse, anzi, gli _mostrò_ la verità: un piercing alla lingua.  
  
Per questo non voleva mangiare.  
  
Scorpius pensò che avrebbe ricordato bene per sempre il modo in cui Harry barcollò senza parole.  
  
Ne seguì una lunga discussione su come James fosse maggiorenne e che il proprio corpo gli appartenesse, ma anche di come quella fosse una tortura e quel piercing un elemento estraneo infilato nella carne; il loro tono di voce alcuni momenti si fece acuto, poi ci furono un paio di porte – o ante – sbattute e Harry tornò in cucina dicendo che James quel giorno, e forse anche per i prossimi, non avrebbe mangiato.  
  
Forse fu proprio per mitigare l’atmosfera che era scesa fra i due Potter che Draco decise che fosse arrivato il momento di invitare Teddy a cena.  
  
Teddy Lupin era il figlioccio di Harry e il figlio di una cugina defunta del padre di Scorpius – Ninfadora Tonks, figlia di zia Andromeda – il che valeva a dire che nella famiglia Potter-Malfoy c’era dentro fino al collo. I legami di parentela fra Teddy e loro erano così intrecciati da far venire il mal di testa solo a pensarci.  
  
Durante il periodo subito dopo la guerra in cui zia Andromeda era stata vicina a nonna Narcissa e Draco, la zia aveva cominciato a crescere da sola Teddy, rimasto senza genitori quasi subito dopo la nascita. Nonna Narcissa adorava prendere in braccio Teddy, perché era un Metamorfomagus come la madre, cioè la nipote che nei fatti lei non aveva mai conosciuto; passava le ore a sorridere dolcemente guardando i capelli del piccolo cambiare colore di tanto in tanto.  
  
Teddy aveva ereditato l’amore per i libri e la lettura da suo padre, Remus Lupin, e nonna Narcissa, ricordando come quest’ultimo fosse stato un insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure a Hogwarts e memore di tutti i libri oscuri che una volta possedevano i Malfoy, aveva provveduto a far maturare questa sua passione dandogli i consigli giusti e incuriosendolo fin da piccolo sui libri che i Malfoy dopo la guerra avevano consegnato al Ministro della Magia, dicendogli che se fosse stato bravo magari un giorno avrebbe visto di persona i libri di cui gli raccontava.  
  
Teddy ora aveva ventiquattro anni e lavorava per la Grande Biblioteca Magica Britannica; non aveva fatto in tempo a far vedere a Narcissa che adesso poteva finalmente leggere i libri di cui gli aveva parlato tanto, ma il ragazzo quando poteva ricordava sempre a Draco e Scorpius che era a Narcissa che doveva il sogno di poter sfogliare un giorno quelle pagine e che di conseguenza era stata lei a guidarlo verso il proprio futuro.  
  
Draco e Teddy avevano un rapporto sottilmente fraterno; per via della differenza di età e degli impegni – prima scolastici e poi lavorativi – non si vedevano spesso, ma Scorpius poteva notare come fra i due ci fosse la stessa intesa che avrebbe potuto esserci fra un vecchio fratello maggiore sedentario e un giovane fratello minore che per lavoro visita molti luoghi – alla Biblioteca Magica era Teddy a occuparsi degli scambi internazionali dei libri e a cercare quelli antichi ancora non trovati. Quando Teddy veniva a pranzo o a cena da loro, portava sempre un prodotto tipico dell’ultimo posto in cui era stato, di sicuro in ricordo della vivace curiosità di Astoria per la cucina etnica, e Draco era solito replicare che era proprio un Potter se pensava che avrebbero mangiato una cosa simile, avrebbe dovuto stare meno con quella famiglia.  
  
Ma qualche anno dopo anche Draco era finito con i Potter.  
  
Teddy era un ragazzo solare e dalla risata aperta, un ex Caposcuola Grifondoro. A pensarci bene, Timothy Allen sembrava la sua versione non aggiornata. O magari era aggiornata e Scorpius non lo sapeva.  
  
Harry e James erano molto affezionati a Teddy, che considerava Harry come qualcosa a metà strada fra un padre e uno zio un po’ strambo e James come un fratellino, quindi forse la sua presenza avrebbe aiutato entrambi a rilassarsi e ad abbassare le difese.  
  
Fu così che una sera della seconda settimana di agosto Teddy si presentò a Villa Narciso, con una ciotola piena di una strana salsa acidula che puzzava di formaggio presa in un paesino situato fra la Grecia e la Turchia.  
  
«Lupin» inarcò un sopracciglio Draco, «che ci dovremmo fare con questa _roba_?»  
  
«Non so» scrollò le spalle, «intingerci delle verdure crude?»  
  
«L’hai presa senza sapere nemmeno _come_ si mangia?... Sei proprio un Potter» scosse la testa riprendendo a cucinare.  
  
«TEDDY!» James urlò il nome del ragazzo scendendo le scale di corsa, l’abbracciò _placcandolo_.  
  
«Ehi, piccola peste!» lo salutò con uno scappellotto affettuoso. «Fammi vedere che ti sei fatto alla lingua» e gli rivolse una finta occhiata severa.  
  
James rise e poi gli fece una linguaccia.  
  
«Harry, non dovresti essere così arrabbiato con lui» osservò Teddy, «con l’incantesimo giusto potresti trasformarlo in una calamita vivente per tutti gli attrezzi che usi per la moto e che perdi sempre!»  
  
James protestò ridendo e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla. «Ehi!»  
  
Harry passò accanto al figlio e gli scompigliò i capelli con un gesto distratto. «Non trasformerò mio figlio in un bel niente, mi piace così com’è» mormorò rassegnato rivolgendogli le spalle con la scusa di apparecchiare.  
  
James abbozzò un sorriso fissandosi le scarpe.  
  
Sì, Teddy era stata proprio una buona idea.  
  
«Scorp! Fatti abbracciare, cugino!» Teddy lo stritolò per bene e gli arruffò i capelli al punto da rovinargli il codino. «Draco» si rivolse all’altro cugino, «tuo figlio sta crescendo davvero bene: ti somiglia sempre meno!» ironizzò.  
  
L’uomo ghignò senza distogliere gli occhi dai fornelli. «Vero? Ho cominciato a pensarlo quando non è stato Smistato a Serpeverde, ma ora ne sono certo: non mi somiglia per niente» e si voltò verso il figlio. «Perché è migliore di me».  
  
Scorpius finì di risistemarsi i capelli, sorrise imbarazzato e diede una lieve spinta di fianco al proprio padre. «Smettetela! Tutto questo amore familiare potrebbe bloccare la crescita a me e James!»  
  
«Parla per te!» ribatté James ridendo; si sedette e batté una mano sul tavolo facendo implicitamente cenno a Teddy di accomodarsi vicino a lui. «Io sono già cresciuto! Sono un adulto!»  
  
Harry intervenne con un borbottio. «Magari ne riparliamo dopo il diploma, eh?»  
  
La cena fu piacevole: Teddy era sempre di compagnia e un amante del buon cibo, la classica persona che a tavola mette sempre allegria, e sembrava davvero felice di vedere Harry e Draco insieme.  
  
James al suo fianco sembrava essersi _ammorbidito_.  
  
«Albus e Lily?» chiese Teddy a Harry dopo l’ultima forchettata di dolce, buttando la frase lì quasi per caso.  
  
«Sono… con Ginny» rispose, inizialmente evasivo. «Ma fra due settimane inizierà la scuola, quindi credo che… verranno presto a trovarci».  
  
James sbuffò seccato. «Lily non verrà» sentenziò sarcastico.  
  
«Non verrà _facilmente_ » precisò Harry, rivolgendo poi un’occhiata di sottecchi a Draco, «ma verrà» provò a incoraggiare implicitamente il compagno.  
  
«Forse sarà troppo impegnata a ideare piani per uccidere Gideon Parkin, per venire qui alla villa» suggerì aspramente James.  
  
Harry inspirò a fondo. «Sono sicuro che tua sorella non vorrà macchiarsi di un crimine simile».  
  
«Gideon Parkin!» esclamò Draco, in un vistoso tentativo di cambiare argomento utilizzando la propria irriverenza. «Il giovane Cacciatore dei Wigtown Wanderers! Teddy, che ne pensi della felice unione di Ginny con questo giovane tuo coetaneo?»  
  
Teddy stava bevendo, sorrise e quasi gli andò il sorso di traverso. «Veramente Gideon è più vecchio di me di due anni, ma è un bravo ragazzo, un tipo a posto per Ginny».  
  
James sogghignò dietro al proprio bicchiere. «Mamma non avrà saputo resistere al fascino del "tutto in famiglia": è rimasta invischiata una seconda volta con una squadra formata da tutta gente imparentata». Si stava di sicuro riferendo alla vecchia squadra di Grifondoro dei suoi genitori e alle origini della Wanderers, famosa per essere stata fondata da giocatori che appartenevano tutti alla stessa famiglia, i Parkin – tre sorelle e quattro fratelli – di cui il padre, un macellaio magico, ne era stato il memorabile allenatore che dal bordo campo amava minacciare gli avversari con una mannaia. Tuttora la mannaia da macellaio era il simbolo della squadra e almeno un Parkin faceva sempre parte della formazione.  
  
Harry si tolse gli occhiali e si strinse due dita sul naso. «James» lo rimproverò a bassa voce, «per quanto tua madre ami la nostra famiglia, non credo proprio che ami _così tanto_ la famiglia in generale».  
  
«Giusto» annuì Draco con fare saputo. «Vedi, James, è stato qualcos’altro a guidare tua madre verso questa scelta: onestamente, venisse da me un bel giovane attraente, mollerei anch’io tuo padre. Con tutto rispetto parlando» mise le mani avanti.  
  
I ragazzi ridacchiarono, Harry si passò _entrambe_ le mani sulla faccia.  
  
«Draco…»  
  
«Sto solo ammirando la scelta di Ginny! Oserei dire che mi sto complimentando con lei!»  
  
Harry inspirò a fondo e preferì non replicare, Teddy e i figli continuarono a sghignazzare.  
  
Finito il dolce, si spostarono a parlare in giardino bevendo qualcosa di fresco. Harry chiese a Teddy di Victoire Weasley, di come andassero le cose fra loro.  
  
«Bene!» annuì sorridendo raggiante. «Incontrarci spesso non è facile, ora che anche lei ha un lavoro stabile presse il Ministero per le Pubbliche Relazioni con gli Esteri, ma fra una Passaporta internazionale e l’altra riesco sempre a farle una sorpresa!» Scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con il padrino, che sorrise. «Vorremmo riuscire a sistemarci insieme almeno entro la metà del prossimo anno».  
  
Draco restò piacevolmente colpito. «Sarebbe una gran bella cosa, Teddy, davvero!»  
  
«Sì», concordò Harry, «ne saremmo tutti davvero felici!»  
  
James si alzò rumorosamente dalla sedia. «Vado a prendere qualcosa di meno zuccherato da bere» parlò atono, «sto rischiando il diabete».  
  
« _James_ » l’ammonì il padre, ma lui non gli diede retta e andò via. «Mi dispiace, Teddy» provò a scusarlo, guardando mortificato il figlioccio, «ogni volta che parliamo di Victoire poi fa sempre così…»  
  
Teddy gli sorrise malinconico. «Non ti preoccupare, è soltanto perché è possessivo e mi ha sempre visto come un fratello maggiore. La sua famiglia si è spezzata, avrà paura di perdere anche me: proverò in qualche modo a fargli capire che una cosa simile non succederà mai».  
  
Scorpius fissò per un lungo attimo la porta da cui James era appena rientrato a casa; si alzò mormorando delle scuse e decise di seguirlo. Non appena varcata la soglia, sentì della musica provenire dal salone: doveva essere andato al pianoforte.  
  
Scorpius entrò silenziosamente nella stanza; James suonava in modo distratto, ogni tanto s’interrompeva e tirava su col naso.  
  
Si sedette al suo fianco sullo sgabello; come l’altra volta s’intromise prima con una mano, premendo un paio di tasti, poi con l’altra. James lo lasciò fare senza nemmeno rivolgergli uno sguardo.  
  
Scorpius ebbe la netta sensazione che stessero entrambi suonando la propria malinconia, ognuno in modo lievemente diverso.  
  
A pezzo finito, James sbuffò e inaspettatamente poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Scorpius, quasi si buttò di peso contro di lui. «L’amore è per gli sfigati» proclamò seccato, strusciandogli addosso il capo come per cercare una sistemazione più comoda.  
  
Scorpius non capì se James avesse fatto quell’affermazione per se stesso o in generale, ma in cambio intuì che quando il ragazzo stava davvero da schifo cercava del calore, del contatto fisico con qualcuno. Ed era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere un abbraccio, e comunque troppo fuori di testa per limitarsi solo a quello.  
  
Scorpius accennò un sorriso. «Teddy è uno sfigato?»  
  
James restò a occhi socchiusi, si avvicinò di più a lui e gli posò una mano sul braccio. Sì, stava proprio cercando del calore, non importava da chi provenisse. «Lo è sempre stato» tirò sul col naso.  
  
Rimasero per qualche attimo in silenzio, c’era una strana atmosfera malinconica e stranamente anche confortevole su di loro, andava bene così; Scorpius suonava il pianoforte premendo con una sola mano un paio di tasti senza troppa convinzione, James osservava i suoi movimenti sulla tastiera tenendo la testa sulla sua spalla.  
  
Qualcuno bussò battendo le nocche contro lo stipite della porta aperta. «Ragazzi?» li richiamò quietamente Teddy. Si voltarono e lo videro sorridere teneramente verso di loro; aveva indossato la giacca e aveva la propria vecchia valigetta da lavoro in mano: stava per andare via.  
  
Scorpius si alzò per primo e andò a salutarlo; lui lo strinse forte e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla. «Continua a tenere d’occhio tuo padre, ok?» gli disse sorridendo.  
  
«Ok» ricambiò il sorriso e uscì dalla stanza immaginando che Teddy volesse parlare con James da solo.  
  
Appena fuori dal salone, però, Scorpius seguì l’impulso di spiarli impunemente. Sentì James alzarsi dal pianoforte sospirando, e poco dopo il _click_ della valigetta di Teddy che si apriva.  
  
«Tieni» disse Teddy, «è il libro sui tipi di fiale e boccette usate per contenere dei preparati Oscuri che mi avevi chiesto. Fanne buon uso».  
  
«Grazie». Scorpius notò come il tono di voce di James si fosse addolcito.  
  
«James, sei al settimo anno, non credi che sia arrivata l’ora di ammettere che non ti interessi così tanto alle Arti Oscure per scandalizzare i tuoi nonni ma perché ti piace _Difesa_ contro le Arti Oscure? Non la stai dando a bere neanche a tuo padre, io e lui sappiamo benissimo che vuoi diventare un Auror».  
  
«Nah» schioccò la lingua, «diventerò uno Spezzaincantesimi come zio Bill!»  
  
«Quello non è il tipo di avventura che fa per te, preferisci un po’ più di azione» ribatté prontamente Teddy. «Andiamo, hai scelto tutte le materie per entrare nell’Accademia, perché insisti ancora a negarti questo desiderio?»  
  
«Non sono mio padre» si lamentò.  
  
«Questo tuo padre lo sa. E lo so anch’io, e credo lo sappia anche tua madre. Così come lo saprà ogni persona a cui avrai voglia di dimostrarlo» sbuffò. «Sei in gamba, James, hai dei talenti, ma hai deciso di buttarli tutti via o di sprecarli per deludere di proposito le persone che si aspettano tanto da te, che pensano che tu debba essere come tuo padre, se non migliore di lui. Sei abbastanza egocentrico da sapere già di essere unico: dimostra questa tua unicità, non ostinarti a essere quello che non sei, perché alla fine non sarà agli altri che farai del male, ma a te stesso».  
  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
  
«Non diventerò un Auror».  
  
«Pensaci».  
  
Ci fu un rumore lieve, Teddy dovette scompigliare i capelli di James; Scorpius si allontanò in fretta e silenziosamente dalla porta del salone, si recò all’ingresso a fingere di essere molto concentrato a dare calci alla frangia del tappeto.  
  
Quando dopo gli ultimi saluti ai padroni di casa Teddy andò via, Villa Narciso diventò un po’ troppo silenziosa.  
  
«Teddy è un gran chiacchierone, eh?» osservò il padre di Scorpius con un sorriso nostalgico, facendo volare i piatti nel lavello con un colpo di bacchetta.  
  
«Anche tua cugina Tonks lo era» ribatté Harry.  
  
«Immagino» esalò Draco.  
  
James era rimasto ancora un altro po’ nel salone, seduto al pianoforte, poi era salito in camera con il libro stretto al petto.  
  
Scorpius pensò che forse dopotutto non aveva torto quando pensava che James dava l’impressione di essere in gabbia, ma non perché fossero gli altri ad averlo messo in quella condizione, era lui stesso a chiudersi dietro delle sbarre; poi ogni tanto decideva di uscire e combinava guai.  
  
Sospirando, Scorpius si chiese se mai James avrebbe trovato un buon equilibrio per sopravvivere ai suoi stessi impulsi.  
  
  
  
Successe la sera successiva, mentre stavano scendendo le scale insieme per andare giù in cucina a cenare – Krumny era venuto a chiamarli bussando alle loro porte.  
  
«Stasera esci con me» gli disse James, urtando di proposito la sua spalla con la propria e sorpassandolo senza nemmeno guardarlo di sottecchi. E non gliel’aveva né chiesto né proposto, era stato un _ordine_.  
  
Scorpius si fermò sugli ultimi scalini, basito. «Che cosa?!»  
  
Lui gli rivolse un sorriso sfacciato. «In qualsiasi momento ho il potere di dirti cosa fare o _non_ fare. Stasera esci con me».  
  
Avrebbe dovuto replicargli "Scordatelo", perché la sua faccia non prometteva nulla di buono, ma considerando che quantomeno non l’avrebbe ucciso, decise di assecondarlo. «Dovrò prima chiedere il permesso a mio padre».  
  
«Benissimo» annuì convinto; lo raggiunse, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle trascinandolo giù dagli ultimi scalini e lo scortò in cucina. «Draco?» chiamò l’uomo stringendo di più la presa intorno alle spalle di Scorpius.  
  
Draco li guardò perplesso, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sì, James?»  
  
«Scorpius può uscire con me, stasera?» Addolcì di colpo la propria espressione e batté più volte le ciglia, « _Per favore_?» aggiunse con tono mieloso.  
  
Scorpius fissò suo padre sgranando gli occhi, provando a fargli capire con quel gesto di rispondere di no. Il padre era ammutolito.  
  
Harry si schiarì la voce. «Draco, ha detto "per favore"» sottolineò. A quanto pareva sarebbe stato più tranquillo se Scorpius fosse andato col figlio, peccato che Scorpius al pensiero di passare una serata con James non si sentisse _per niente_ tranquillo.  
  
Alla richiesta implicita di Harry, Draco da ammutolito diventò impietrito: era peggio perdere il figlio o rompere col compagno?  
  
«Uhm, ok. Può andare». Era meglio perdere il figlio.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e si rassegnò. Inevitabilmente, la cena gli provocò dell’acidità di stomaco: era quasi certo che James avrebbe trovato il modo di metterlo in imbarazzo davanti a più persone, non perché fosse cattivo o stesse sul serio pianificando di farlo, ma perché era nella sua indole essere uno stronzo.  
  
Una volta tanto, però, mentre James si alzava dal tavolo per prepararsi a uscire, Harry era sereno. Suo padre un po’ meno.  
  
Scorpius non si prese neanche la briga di chiedergli dove l’avrebbe portato, tanto sapeva che non gliel’avrebbe detto; aprì la cassettiera alla ricerca di qualcosa di comodo e _sacrificabile_ da mettere – prevedeva macchie prima delle undici di sera, possibilmente di alcolici.  
  
La porta di camera sua era socchiusa, James bussò allo stipite ed entrò nello stesso momento, senza attendere il suo permesso.  
  
«Non indossare camicie» l’avvertì storcendo il naso, «non saranno conformi all’ambiente».  
  
«Difatti non lo sto facendo» mormorò, continuando a cercare nel cassetto alla rinfusa.  
  
James schioccò la lingua, lo spintonò per spostarlo in modo brusco dalla cassettiera e senza tanti complimenti scelse personalmente la maglia che Scorpius avrebbe indossato: ne prese una bruttissima a righe grigie e arancione-agrume-marcio.  
  
«Malfoy, spero che questa sia un regalo: non l’hai comprata tu, vero?» lo prese in giro.  
  
Lui lo fissò in modo torvo, si tolse la camicia e si cambiò in fretta. «Sì, me l’ha regalata una collega di papà un compleanno fa».  
  
James assentì fingendosi colpito. «Tuo padre conosce proprio un sacco di gente con ottimi gusti in fatto di vestiti. Tipo mio padre».  
  
Suo malgrado, Scorpius sbuffò un sorriso. «Sei proprio un figlio affettuoso».  
  
«Su, sbrighiamoci che è già tardi» e fece per uscire dalla stanza, «e ringraziami: quel colore assurdo nel caso ti aiuterà a mimetizzare le macchie di vomito da sbronza».  
  
«Grazie della futura sbronza, Potter» esalò rassegnato, «ho sempre sognato di darti l’opportunità di farmi ubriacare».  
  
Gli sorrise soddisfatto. «Non c’è di che, quando vuoi, Malfoy!»  
  
Mentre erano fermi all’ingresso a indossare le giacche, Draco li raggiunse – Scorpius passando davanti alla cucina aveva notato che Finry stava preparando della camomilla _per due_. «E… dove andrete di bello?» chiese con voce un po’ stridula.  
  
James scrollò le spalle. «Faremo un giretto in moto, credo che ci fermeremo vicino al mare. Un posto tranquillo».  
  
« _In moto_?»  
  
Harry uscì dalla cucina e rassicurò il compagno. «Tranquillo, Draco: James sa guidare molto bene».  
  
«Anche tu mi hai assicurato di saper guidare molto bene, ma nonostante ciò non ho mai messo il culo sulla tua moto. Perché _mio_ figlio invece deve mettere il culo sulla moto di _tuo_ figlio?»  
  
Harry sembrò rifletterci per un attimo. «Perché magari così ti convincerà a fare un giretto con me?»  
  
Draco emise un lungo e basso lamento, James rise.  
  
«Draco, te lo riporterò intero, davvero» lo rassicurò James.  
  
« _Ci conto_ » rimarcò bene.  
  
I due salutarono i padri e andarono in garage.  
  
«Stiamo andando in un posto frequentato solo da Babbani» l’avvertì James prendendo due caschi integrali, «non presentarti come "Scorpius", stoneresti troppo, di’ loro che ti chiami "Sam": è un nome più da essere umano».  
  
«Grazie del consiglio» borbottò sarcastico.  
  
Lui ghignò. «Mettiti il casco!» salì in moto e cominciò a far manovra per uscire.  
  
Scorpius gli obbedì e poi montò su dietro di lui. Una volta fuori dal cancello, James gli diede un altro avvertimento urlato.  
  
«Tieniti forte!»  
  
Scorpius gli mise le mani sui fianchi.  
  
«MALFOY, STRINGIMI COME SE NON CI FOSSE UN DOMANI!» insisté.  
  
Scorpius roteò gli occhi e l’accontentò. James partì e lui fu molto felice di averlo assecondato.  
  
James correva come un pazzo.  
  
Lo sentì ridere. «Stai tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Malfoy?»  
  
«No» mentì.  
  
«Dai, apri gli occhi! Guarda che è forte, eh? È come volare su una scopa, anzi, molto meglio secondo me!»  
  
Un po’ titubante, Scorpius l’accontentò. Dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento, una volta andato oltre la sensazione che da un momento all’altro sarebbero andati a sbattere contro un albero, si accorse che era vero: la velocità su terra era come quella in cielo quando si volava, ma inebriava in modo diverso. Era più elettrica e calda.  
  
Ciò non toglieva il fatto che James stesse correndo come un pazzo.  
  
«Vuoi che rallenti?» lo canzonò James.  
  
«No».  
  
«Bugiardo» rise accelerando e poi lanciò un urlo. Scorpius si ritrovò irrazionalmente a urlare con lui, forse lo fece in modo inconscio per sfogarsi: la cosa funzionò, perché dopo scoppiò a ridere e James con lui.  
  
Sfrecciarono a lungo sulla strada che costeggiava la pineta, quando poi entrarono in una zona abitata finalmente James rallentò. Scorpius si sorprese nel constatare che la cosa gli fosse in fondo dispiaciuta, preferiva la folle velocità di prima.  
  
Le luci della città erano gialle e basse; era la sera di un giorno feriale, c’era poca gente in giro. James parcheggiò vicino a un locale che somigliava a una baita.  
  
«È un pub-griglieria» l’informò James quando si tolsero i caschi, «sono specializzati in pesce e patatine. Hanno dell’ottima birra Babbana».  
  
Scorpius lo fissò con sospetto. «Quando sei venuto qui hai subito battuto la zona per cercare dei posti dove _cuccare_?»  
  
Gli rivolse un sorriso carico di malizia. «Più o meno».  
  
Entrarono nel locale e James prese subito una buona scorta di bottiglie di birra – Scorpius pensò subito che fossero troppe per loro due – e poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo fuori.  
  
Il pub era vicino a un molo, la zona non sembrava balneabile e la spiaggia era grigia e ciottolosa. Al riparo dietro un grosso masso sporgente, c’era un falò acceso circondato da ragazzi che ridevano e bevevano; qualcuno stava suonando una chitarra. Si avvicinarono a quel gruppetto.  
  
«Ehi, gente!» li salutò festosamente James.  
  
Tutti lo ricambiarono calorosamente, alcuni si alzarono in piedi e li aiutarono subito a distribuire le birre.  
  
«Lui è Sam» James presentò Scorpius in modo sbrigativo, «è con me!» Poi gli disse una sfilza di nomi indicando di volta in volta con un dito i ragazzi intorno a loro: Scorpius ne capì meno della metà e gli altri li scordò subito.  
  
Dal modo in cui quei tipi avevano accolto James, Scorpius intuì che era da loro che andava le sere che usciva, e senza ombra di dubbio erano tutti Babbani ignari dell’esistenza del Mondo Magico. James fra loro era diverso da quando lo vedeva fra gli altri ragazzi della scuola: era meno teso, distribuiva pacche e scappellotti scherzosi ridendo tranquillo. La gente lì non sapeva che era figlio di un Salvatore gay e divorziato, non pretendevano niente da lui.  
  
James finì di salutare tutti e tornò da lui con una bottiglia e un cavatappi. «Ehi, tieni!» stappò la birra e gliela diede. «Manda giù. Occhio che è roba Babbana e tu sei un novellino, vacci piano» l’avvertì sottovoce; poi fece un cenno verso un paio di ragazze che a quanto sembrava non vedevano l’ora di essere presentate a Scorpius. «Loro sono Debbie e Sarah» fu così veloce che Scorpius non capì chi fosse chi, «sedetevi, fate amicizia e pomiciate!» li prese in giro, o forse non tanto, e si allontanò andando a parlare con degli altri ragazzi.  
  
Suo malgrado, Scorpius si ritrovò costretto a sedersi su un plaid con quelle due, non molto lontano dal falò, chiedendo in silenzio alla bottiglia che aveva in mano l’ispirazione giusta per creare un sacco di frottole quando le tizie avrebbero cominciato a porgli domande scomode.  
  
«Anche tu sei nuovo di queste parti come James?»  
  
Infatti.  
  
Deglutì a stento un grosso sorso di birra. «Sì, mi sono trasferito qui da poco».  
  
Viveva lì da quando era nato, ma questo loro non potevano e _non dovevano_ saperlo: Villa Narciso non era visibile ai Babbani.  
  
«Che scuola frequenti?»  
  
«La stessa di James» rispose prontamente: non sapeva cosa avesse detto loro il ragazzo, ma sicuramente qualcosa se l’era inventato.  
  
«Ah! La famosa scuola privata in Irlanda!»  
  
 _Uh?_ «Sì, quella».  
  
«Quindi anche tu giochi a polo come lui?»  
  
 _Eh?_ «Sì». Cos’era il polo? Una cosa che si mangia? Portò la bottiglia alla bocca per bere.  
  
«E sai _cavalcare_ bene?»  
  
Gli andò il sorso di traverso: Potter l’aveva portato in un campo di depravati.  
  
Le due ragazze ridacchiarono e gli dissero che stavano scherzando, lui non ci credette molto. Passò i cinque minuti più imbarazzanti e lunghi della sua vita a rispondere a monosillabi a quelle pervertite; alle loro spalle vide che più volte James si voltò in sua direzione a guardarlo sogghignando: _bastardo_ , l’aveva gettato nella mischia di proposito per ridere di lui, probabilmente gli aveva pure affibbiato le più debosciate del circondato.  
  
Ogni tanto, vide di sottecchi che James scambiava delle strane occhiate con dei ragazzi, con qualcuno ci fu anche qualche contatto lievemente intimo – una mano che stava su una spalla più del dovuto, strani scappellotti che diventano carezze sulla nuca… – e poi infine un tizio più o meno loro coetaneo lo spintonò per scherzo; Scorpius da lontano non poté sentire cosa si dissero, però vide James ridere e poi afferrare il ragazzo per il colletto e baciarlo a lungo sulla bocca, tranquillamente e davanti a tutti. Il tipo dopo non protestò neanche, anzi sorrise con malizia, ma non si scambiarono altri gesti affettuosi: forse si erano solo spudoratamente provocati a vicenda.  
  
Quando finalmente le due pervertite capirono che Scorpius per quella sera non si sarebbe offerto per nessun _ménage à trois_ , si alzarono dal plaid con la scusa di andare a prendere qualcos’altro da bere e lo lasciarono solo.  
  
C’erano delle giacche posate lì vicino, Scorpius non si fece scrupoli: le aggrovigliò e le usò come cuscino; quando si stava stendendo, James si decise a raggiungerlo.  
  
«Ehi, come va?» gli domandò ridendo sotto i baffi e sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
  
«Magnificamente» rispose inespressivo, «per questa sera sono riuscito nell’eroica impresa di evitare una malattia sessualmente trasmettibile». James scoppiò a ridere. «Seriamente, Potter, dove cazzo mi hai portato? Stavano per strapparmi i vestiti di dosso!»  
  
«Suvvia, cerca di esserne contento» prese due bottiglie di birra e le stappò, ne offrì una a lui, «ti hanno trovato _appetibile_! Pensavo di averti fatto un favore a presentartele!»  
  
«E io che pensavo l’avessi fatto per farmi sentire nella merda in un posto sconosciuto, che ingrato!» sospirò teatrale, stendendosi.  
  
James rise di più, lo costrinse a piegare le ginocchia verso il petto e poi si avvicinò di più frontalmente a lui.  
  
«Potter, che stai facendo?» si perplesse.  
  
«Ti uso come cuscino» rispose come niente fosse, posando la testa sulle sue ginocchia.  
  
Erano l’uno di fronte all’altro, molto vicini e in una posizione assurda, eppure tutto quello che pensò Scorpius non fu che ciò fosse fastidio, ma che ancora una volta James stesse cercando del contatto fisico, del calore. «Ti piace stare a stretto contatto con le persone, _toccarle_ » osservò ad alta voce.  
  
James arricciò il naso. «Non è una cosa che faccio con tutti, considerati pure fra i pochi eletti. E poi ho deciso una cosa».  
  
«Dimmi pure, stavo giusto aspettando il peggio».  
  
«Hai detto che in qualsiasi momento posso chiederti cosa fare e non fare, bene: voglio parlare con te» annunciò molto convinto. «Tipo _ora_. Ma anche a scuola. Tutte le volte che mi va».  
  
Scorpius aggrottò la fronte. «Perché la cosa mi sembra troppo normale?»  
  
«Beh, tutti mi dicono che sono folle» e mandò giù un altro sorso dalla bottiglia, «che mi tengo tutto dentro e poi faccio cose pazze. Hanno pure suggerito più volte ai miei di mandarmi da uno psicologo. Bene, ho deciso che sarai _tu_ il mio psicologo» annuì con fare saputo.  
  
Scorpius si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Potter, perché hai deciso di concedermi questo onore?»  
  
«Perché non te ne frega un cazzo di chi sono e sai prendermi per il culo».  
  
«Non credevo che sfotterti potesse essere un merito, dovrò aggiornare il mio palmarès» e si fece serio. «Davvero, James, perché?»  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. «Ho visto che per me è facile parlare con te, non mi giudichi e prima di aprire bocca mi dai sempre l’opportunità di mostrarti cosa intendo, e dopo non ne resti mai deluso, o almeno non troppo. Non ti scandalizzi facilmente, e io alle volte ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi accetti con tutti i miei difetti e tutti i miei casini».  
  
«Io credo che sia tu a incasinarti da solo» affermò sicuro.  
  
«Può darsi» sospirò e tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Allora? Ci stai?»  
  
Scorpius sorrise ironico. «Non mi era mai successo che qualcuno mi chiedesse di essere suo amico in questo modo, ma sì, ci sto».  
  
James sorrise di rimando e fece tintinnare la propria bottiglia con la sua. « _Papà & Papà_ saranno _così_ fieri di noi!»  
  
«Immagino» esalò, portando la bottiglia alla bocca. «Dimmi un po’, che tipi sono i tuoi fratelli?» decise di approfittare subito della situazione per insinuarsi di proposito su un territorio che l’incuriosiva. «Fra non molto dovrei conoscerli ufficialmente…»  
  
James sorrise sarcastico. «Non credo che Al ti darà troppi problemi, ma di sicuro Lily con te sarà un fottuto pezzo di ghiaccio, anzi, una _Regina della Nevi_ » pronunciò le ultime parole in modo sottilmente sensuale e provocante, come fosse il nome di una pornostar.  
  
«Non hai un gran rapporto con loro due, eh?»  
  
Schioccò la lingua. «Non ho ancora ben chiaro se siano loro a non volere un buon rapporto con me o se sia io a evitare loro. O i buoni rapporti in generale. Al è il mediano» cominciò a parlare di loro sospirando, «per lui deve essere come stare sotto del fuoco incrociato. È sempre stato un ragazzino timido, _una femminuccia_ , ma dopo il divorzio dei miei si è ancor più chiuso in se stesso: papà e mamma si sono lasciati poco prima che lui entrasse a Hogwarts, lui ha subito deciso di sfogarsi dandoci dentro con lo studio, solo che ogni tanto sbrocca e fa scenate isteriche per cose inutili… Gli frega poco del mondo esterno, forse perché capisce quanto gli altri si aspettino dai figli di Harry Potter, quindi preferisce stare nel proprio mondo e deludere al massimo se stesso. Ha pochi amici e tutte le volte che provo a farlo socializzare con qualcuno o a convincerlo ad andare a una festa finiamo col litigare: non ci so fare con lui».  
  
«Forse perché ti ci rivedi troppo» osservò Scorpius.  
  
«Forse» concordò annuendo. «Lily invece è da prendere a schiaffi da mattina a sera. A lei è sempre piaciuto stare al centro dell’attenzione, non vedeva l’ora di andare a Hogwarts per circondarsi di sue coetanee ed essere un’ _ape regina_ : a lei piace essere la figlia di Harry Potter e sfruttare tutto lo sfruttabile. Rifiuta l’idea che i miei non stiano più insieme, va in giro dicendo che ogni tanto ancora si vedono».  
  
«Quindi con lei sei proprio in rotta?»  
  
«Diciamo di sì» svuotò la bottiglia e poi la lanciò lontano da loro.  
  
«Come mai hai deciso di vivere con tuo padre?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Perché gli voglio bene. All’inizio, quando i miei si sono lasciati, anch’io stavo con mamma. Papà è andato via di casa lasciandoci tutto, ma non l’ha fatto perché si sentiva in colpa o in debito con mamma, l’ha fatto per dare ogni comodità possibile a noi figli. Questo non è stato capito, la sua decisione è stata interpretata come una fuga, c’era pure chi diceva che avesse tradito mamma… e non era vero. Sapevo fosse ferito, volevo dimostrare a tutti che non ci aveva né tradito né lasciato, così ho deciso di "sacrificarmi" per i miei fratelli: sono scappato di casa e sono andato da lui. Ho pensato che con i figli divisi a metà, forse gli altri avrebbero capito quanto la separazione dei miei in realtà fosse stata equa, che noi ragazzi non ce l’avevamo con lui e neanche mamma».  
  
«Ma il tuo grande piano è fallito…»  
  
«Già, ma non me ne sono mai pentito. Voglio bene a papà» ripeté come giustificandosi. «La gente non ha idea di quanto un divorzio, _una fine_ , possa essere giusta. Avevano iniziato a litigare, _e tanto_ , io ero il figlio più grande e capivo tutto, _ricordo tutto_ : il bene per i figli non si ottiene stando insieme a ogni costo, ma facendoli crescere in un ambiente sereno».  
  
«Albus e Lily non ricordano?»  
  
Scosse la testa. «Albus a sprazzi, Lily no: lei era la più piccola e i miei si trattenevano sempre un sacco davanti a lei. Così come si trattenevano davanti ai nonni, per non dar loro un dispiacere».  
  
«Non parli molto di tua madre» constatò Scorpius, «però quando lo fai dimostri di provare per lei lo stesso affetto che nutri per tuo padre…»  
  
Lui sorrise teneramente. «Mamma è una gran donna! È cresciuta circondata da fratelli e con una madre che avrebbe dovuto infonderle un’idea di famiglia molto tradizionale: mi rivedo abbastanza anche in lei, perché anche lei è da una vita che cerca di sfuggire a una famiglia soffocante che la vedeva bene come casalinga sforna-figli. Lei si è sempre rifiutata di stare a casa a fare la calza, non ha fatto la brava neanche quando mio padre durante la guerra gliel’ha chiesto! Dopo la scuola è diventata una giocatrice e poi piuttosto che stare ferma è diventata una giornalista sportiva».  
  
Scorpius restò stupito. «I Weasley sono così opprimenti?»  
  
«Non credo che lo facciano apposta, o meglio lo spero» aggrottò la fronte, «perché hanno dei valori piuttosto alti della famiglia, ma in particolare mia nonna sa come essere soffocante. Credono che una famiglia unita sia un diritto di chiunque: papà quando li ha conosciuti era un bambino orfano e solo, si sono stretti intorno a lui, ma ciò non è stato totalmente un bene… Lui si sente troppo in debito con loro, ha faticato ad accettare che il suo matrimonio fosse fallito e che doveva dar loro questo dispiacere».  
  
«Vorrebbero che i tuoi tornassero insieme?»  
  
Lui sorrise sarcastico. «Ne dubitavi?»  
  
«No» esalò, «spero solo che non ce l’abbiano con mio padre…»  
  
James storse il naso. «Gli zii Ron e Hermione hanno già incontrato più volte tuo padre, da quando i nostri stanno insieme: credo che papà abbia deciso di approcciare prima loro perché tutti e quattro andavano a scuola insieme, conoscono molto bene la storia di tuo padre… Gli zii, almeno loro, sono a posto».  
  
«Gli altri?» s’informò sbrigativo.  
  
«Zio Charlie non c’è mai, e credo che per lui sia una fortuna, sta sempre con i suoi draghi… Alle volte penso che non torni mai a casa perché gay e sta segretamente con qualcuno».  
  
Scorpius scoppiò a ridere e gli andò un sorso di birra di traverso.  
  
«Davvero» continuò James sorridendo, «penso sia così! Gli zii Bill e Fleur mi sono simpatici a metà: lo zio è un tipo tosto, si fa abbastanza i fatti propri, ma la zia Fleur è una lagna» fece una smorfia, «troppo chic per i miei gusti. Gli zii Percy e Audrey sono il Signor e la Signora Perfezione, quelli che hanno considerato il divorzio dei miei come uno scandalo e sono ancora sconvolti della relazione dei nostri genitori, quindi ti lascio immaginare…» fece un’espressione di disgusto.  
  
«E tuo zio George? Quello che gestisce i _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ …»  
  
«Ah, lui ha riso un sacco quando ha saputo dei nostri padri, anche dopo che gli hanno confermato non fosse una barzelletta».  
  
Suo malgrado Scorpius scoppiò a ridere. «Quindi sono perlopiù i tuoi nonni a insistere sulla riunione dei tuoi?» intuì.  
  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Anche. I Weasley sono _tanti_ , sanno come essere "intimidatori" e ci tenevano al fatto che papà diventasse e restasse parte di loro, forse anche perché è cresciuto con loro…»  
  
«Non riescono proprio a capire che i tuoi stanno meglio se separati?»  
  
«Sono troppo tradizionalisti per capire una cosa simile» sospirò stancamente. «Loro _credono_ nella famiglia, quella fatta di legami di sangue, non capiscono come sia possibile che possa esserci qualcosa di più forte di un legame simile. In realtà credo che siano una massa di ipocriti» e sorrise sarcastico, «lo zio Percy non è uno stinco di santo: si allontanò di molto e per anni dalla famiglia ai tempi della guerra, _per ambizione_. Nonna Molly non faceva che piangere la sua lontananza, non capendo come in realtà fosse uno stronzo e basta. I Weasley non sono mai stati poi così uniti, non sempre si sono protetti a vicenda: a confronto i Malfoy hanno fatto molto di meglio per proteggersi l’un l’altro».  
  
Scorpius trattenne a stento un certo orgoglio che gli riscaldò il cuore. «Non ti dà fastidio il buon rapporto che c’è tra me e mio padre? Anche se non abbiamo più mamma, in fondo è come se a tuoi occhi fossimo una famiglia _perfetta e felice_ …» rifletté.  
  
«Tuo padre ha avuto i suoi guai» disse cercando un’altra bottiglia da bere; la stappò e tornò ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue ginocchia piegate. «Draco non nasconde mai le sue vecchie magagne e come ogni tanto gli facciano ancora male. Si è presentato a me senza alcuna pretesa di essere migliore di quel che è, senza neanche negare i vecchi dissapori avuti con mio padre ai tempi della scuola. Li vedi come sono insieme: non negano i loro difetti, quasi ostentano le loro imperfezioni e mostrano a loro stessi e agli altri che non cambieranno per nessuno, che sono ciò che sono e va benissimo così» bevve un grosso sorso. «Voi due non mi sembrate perfetti, soltanto trasparenti e meno bugiardi di chi non ammette che anche la propria famiglia ha degli scheletri nell’armadio».  
  
«In definitiva, non ti dispiace più di tanto questa convivenza» osservò quietamente.  
  
«No» scrollò le spalle, «non mi dispiace affatto» e sorrise furbo, «e poi papà sta facendo come me: sta deludendo un sacco di gente».  
  
Scorpius rise e agitò una gamba di proposito per farlo sbilanciare, lui ribatté con un pugno leggero e scherzoso contro il suo stomaco.  
  
«Perché pensi che fra i tuoi sia finita?» gli domandò poi Scorpius.  
  
«Non so» sospirò James, «forse perché non sono esattamente cresciuti insieme. Pensavano che la guerra e i loro ideali li avessero uniti, ma la verità è che in quegli anni hanno visto cose diverse: papà andava in giro per ordine di Silente, senza sapere dove sbattere la testa, mentre mamma stava a scuola, vedeva i suoi compagni torturati ed _era costretta_ a torturarli… Da ragazzini erano animati dal sacro fuoco del Bene e della Rivalsa, ma una volta cresciuti devono esserci accorti di come fossero maturati in modo diverso».  
  
«Ti manca mai la tua famiglia al completo?» gli domandò con nostalgia. «Cioè, come sarebbe stato tutto se fossero rimasti insieme e compatibili…» specificò.  
  
Lui sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Non tanto. Anzi dire di no: ormai non riesco a vederci più insieme e non sono mai stati i miei a farmi male, checché ne pensino gli altri».  
  
«A me alle volte manca mamma» ammise, «mi capita di immaginare come sarebbe stato essere ancora tutti e tre insieme…»  
  
«Credo che sia naturale, Scorp» lo guardò serio, «i tuoi non si sono lasciati, è solo successa una cosa _davvero_ brutta».  
  
«Sperò però che papà non si accorga mai quanto mi manchi» sospirò con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
«Oh, su questo non ci conterei» sorrise ironico, «se da parte sua ha insistito a ufficializzare la storia con mio padre, probabilmente è stato perché si è accorto che lei ti manca».  
  
«Forse» concesse, e alzò lo sguardo verso la luna e le stelle. «Papà ha sempre paura che io rimanga solo, che non abbia più un posto da chiamare casa…»  
  
«Credo che mio padre voglia adottarti».  
  
L’affermazione di James lo sorprese così tanto da costringerlo ad abbassare di scatto gli occhi verso di lui. «Cosa?!»  
  
Lui giocherellò con la bottiglia che aveva in mano, fissando i ciottoli della spiaggia. «Li ho sentiti parlarne prima che ci trasferissimo da noi. Mio padre all’inizio non era molto convinto, ma il tuo ha insistito dicendo che così si sentirà più tranquillo, perché se mai dovesse succedergli qualcosa avrai dei familiari. Forse te lo chiederanno per Natale…»  
  
Scorpius espirò a fondo e tornò a fissare il cielo notturno. «Diventare un Malfoy-Potter…» rifletté.  
  
James sbuffò un sorriso. «Zio George penserà di nuovo che si tratti di una barzelletta».  
  
«Beh, _è_ una barzelletta» precisò.  
  
James sorrise di più e si accomodò meglio contro le sue ginocchia. «Potrei chiedere a tuo padre di diventare un Potter-Malfoy».  
  
«I Weasley s’incazzerebbero come delle bisce».  
  
«Appunto!»  
  
Scorpius si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia. «Merlino, James, perché devi essere _così stronzo_?»  
  
Lui ridacchiò. «Mi piace!» poi si fece serio. «Accetterai, Scorp? Diventerai un Malfoy-Potter?»  
  
«Non lo so» rispose onestamente.  
  
«Dai, diventa mio fratello!» gli chiese come un bambino capriccioso.  
  
«Per grazia ricevuta alla nascita, preferisco restare figlio unico, piuttosto che avere proprio te come fratello maggiore» ironizzò.  
  
«Sei crudele!» si lamentò, lanciando l’ennesima bottiglia di birra svuotata; quella andò a sbattere contro un sasso, perché nella semioscurità della notte la sentirono rompersi in mille pezzi.  
  
«Potter, sei un danno continuo». Lui in risposta sghignazzò impunemente. «Ci penserò quando arriverà il momento» rispose infine, « _se arriverà_ ».  
  
James respirò a fondo e alzò lo sguardo verso la luna, come perdendosi fra i suoi pensieri; Scorpius l’imitò.  
  
«Che ne pensi di Teddy?» gli chiese a bruciapelo James, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
  
Scorpius mise insieme parecchi tasselli. «Ti piace» affermò sicuro.  
  
«In _quel_ senso» precisò James.  
  
Si fece ironico. «Da come ti sei sciolto ieri sera vedendolo e da come hai reagito quando ha parlato della sua fidanzata, non l’avrei mai detto».  
  
Lui gli sbatté scherzosamente una gamba contro il fianco. «Teddy è la mia cotta storica» confessò, «patetico, vero?»  
  
«No, è patetico che lui non se ne sia ancora accorto» commentò atono.  
  
Lui sorrise in modo triste. «Beh, lui è eterosessuale e non sa ancora che sono gay, papà ci ha cresciuti come fratelli… sarà un po’ lento, però ha tutte le scuse per non realizzarlo».  
  
«Pensi di dirglielo prima o poi?» indagò cautamente Scorpius.  
  
«No» e sembrò assoluto e irremovibile. «Ammetto che un paio di volte ho pensato di farlo ubriacare pur di farmi scopare da lui, ma gli uomini non gli piacciono: che posso fare? Mi coprirei solo di ridicolo, ed è l’ultima cosa che ho voglia di fare davanti a lui».  
  
«L’ammiri molto» osservò.  
  
«Lui è tutto quello che io vorrei essere» disse in modo talmente schietto da far male. «Anche su di lui pesa l’immagine di un genitore, anzi due genitori eroi di guerra, anche lui deve sopportare dei paragoni, però è sempre riuscito ad andare avanti fregandosene. Ha raggiunto degli obiettivi che gli altri non si aspettavano, non è diventato né un Auror né un insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma ha portato lo stesso con sé qualcosa che ha ereditato dai suoi».  
  
«Forse dovresti cominciare a reagire con meno violenza quando parla della sua donna…» si azzardò a suggerirgli Scorpius.  
  
«Nah, c’è tempo» spostò il problema con disinvoltura.  
  
Scorpius si passò una mano sulla faccia. «È per questo che vai in giro a limonare con la gente? Perché non puoi limonare con lui?»  
  
James rise divertito. «Non vado in giro a limonare esattamente _a caso_! Ho dei gusti, _io_! Degli _ottimi_ gusti!» sottolineò. «Però no, non cerco storie facili _per lui_. Mi avrai pur visto flirtare con dei ragazzi, stasera, ma vado a letto con meno gente di quel che pensi: non mi piace ingozzarmi di sesso per dimenticare Teddy, in realtà è come dici tu, mi piace il contatto, _l’intimità_. La possibilità di essere molto vicino a qualcuno mostrandomi senza freni» riassunse. «Nell’ultimo anno ho scoperto che il sesso mi piace davvero tanto e per questo motivo, capirai quindi che decisamente non vado in giro a darlo a chiunque».  
  
«Ripeto: il mio mondo non è più lo stesso da quando l’ho scoperto».  
  
James sogghignò con malizia. «Adoro scandalizzare la gente facendo pensare loro di essere una puttana».  
  
«Non l’avevo notato» replicò inespressivo. «Sto mettendo insieme dei pezzi: faccio bene a pensare che vai a letto con Allen?» azzardò.  
  
Lui ghignò di più. «Sì!»  
  
«Poveraccio!»  
  
«Ehi, non parlare di lui come se fosse la vittima o una povera preda! Non lo è affatto».  
  
«Come se io adesso riuscissi a credere veramente che fra i due la verginella violata sei tu!»  
  
«Non ci sono state né prede né cacciatori» gli spiegò James sempre più divertito, «io e Tim ci stuzzicavamo da una vita! Lui è sempre stato il _golden boy_ della nostra Casa, io il mancato Serpeverde, quando poi è diventato prefetto le cose fra noi sono peggiorate: finalmente aveva più scuse per riprendermi e rompermi le palle, e io di mio reagivo provando a farlo incazzare di più».  
  
«Che rapporto idilliaco» commentò sarcastico Scorpius.  
  
«A me piace provocare la gente, so bene come fare uscire fuori il peggio dagli altri, e questa è una cosa che fa paura: le persone mi allontanano sempre quando vedono che cominciano a scoprirsi troppo quando si arrabbiano con me».  
  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» continuò sullo stesso tono.  
  
James fece finta di non averlo sentito. «Ho notato che Tim non aveva paura di me, o meglio non temeva più di tanto di mostrarsi a me, di incazzarsi perdendo per un attimo la maschera di ragazzo calmo e perfetto. Sapevo che di certo non è un tipo che incassa i colpi senza fiatare, che quando vuole sa replicare per bene, ma riuscire a tirargli fuori il peggio di sé… mi piaceva, era come sfogarci a vicenda: lui finalmente era quello che era, e io grazie ai suoi ammonimenti ogni tanto riuscivo a porre dei freni, o a darci un taglio».  
  
«E così siete finiti a letto insieme…»  
  
«Beh, tecnicamente all’inizio non fu proprio un letto» ricordò ridendo. «Quella volta ero stato coinvolto in una rissa contro dei giocatori di Serpeverde proprio il giorno prima di una partita: se al posto suo mi avesse beccato un professore, forse il giorno dopo per punizione non avrei potuto giocare. Mi tolse dei punti e s’incazzò da morire, io aspettai che si fosse girato e poi lo provocai di nuovo: non ricordo neanche più bene cosa gli dissi di preciso, ma in cambio ricordo perfettamente che lui si girò come una furia, mi afferrò per il colletto e mi sbatté contro il muro, baciandomi con violenza. Fu il mio primo bacio, e il suo, e il giorno successivo, dopo la partita, negli spogliatoi successe la prima volta».  
  
«Che storia avvincente» disse Scorpius in modo piatto.  
  
Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Mi piace farlo con Timmy, _piace a entrambi_ , diciamo è che il mio amante fisso, soprattutto perché non ci formalizziamo su _chi_ deve prendere _chi_ : seguiamo l’ispirazione del momento».  
  
«Potter, davvero, non c’era bisogno di informarmi così tanto sulla tua vita sessuale».  
  
«Credevo che ti stessi divertendo ad ascoltarmi» sorrise strafottente, «o ti sto scandalizzando?»  
  
«Ricordi? Mi scandalizzo difficilmente» sospirò stanco.  
  
Lui sbatté più volte la gamba contro il suo fianco, come a pungolarlo. «E tu, non hai niente da raccontarmi?»  
  
«Non ti darò l’opportunità di ridere delle mie mancate prodezze sessuali».  
  
«Non credo che tu sia un verginello» continuò a provocarlo.  
  
«No, non lo sono, ma sono un galantuomo: non mi piace raccontare cosa fa una donna a letto con me, neanche se è una mia ex» puntualizzò fermo.  
  
Lui storse il naso. «Come sei noioso, fratellino!»  
  
«Però…» e sospirò massaggiandosi il naso, sperando che James non lo facesse pentire di quella confessione. In fondo, dopo quella lunga chiacchierata, una confessione gliela doveva. E gli faceva pure comodo parlarne. «… posso dirti in cambio che forse ho tendenze bisessuali».  
  
Ebbe subito tutta l’attenzione di James, che lo fissò improvvisamente serio e _concentrato_. « _Forse_?»  
  
«Non lo so, ok?» si strinse nelle spalle mettendosi un po’ sulla difensiva. «Non… non mi è mai capitato di baciare o toccare un ragazzo, né di sentirmi attratto da uomini reali, ma ammetto che quando ci penso ho delle reazioni inequivocabili».  
  
«Uhm, ne hai mai parlato con qualcuno?» Era davvero serio.  
  
«Accennarlo a Dave credo che sia fuori questione» storse il naso, «ne ho parlato un po’ con Heylin, mi ha detto che anche a lei alle volte capita di avere fantasie omosessuali, crede sia normale, ma non ha mai pensato di metterle in pratica e non sa se lo farebbe se ne avesse l’occasione, forse no».  
  
«Tu lo faresti, se ne avessi l’occasione?»  
  
«Non lo so» ammise con poca convinzione. «Per me però non è un problema, davvero» e fu sincero, «con un padre apertamente bisessuale perché mai dovrei farmi paranoie? Però non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se sia solo una semplice curiosità o qualcosa di più forte e concreto, ma non è un pensiero che mi tormenta, ci sto bene: se mai succederà… succederà e basta».  
  
«Io non ho mai _realizzato_ di essere gay» gli disse James pensieroso, «lo sono sempre stato e basta: non me ne sono accorto di colpo».  
  
«Magari io sono un tardivo».  
  
«Sì» si fece ironico, «sei come la frutta fuori stagione! Malfoy, se sei così, lo sei da sempre: non credo proprio che qualcuno si possa improvvisare gay o bisessuale; probabilmente se lo sei sul serio, se torni indietro con i ricordi riuscirai a trovare qualche indizio che ti faccia capire come tu negli anni abbia sempre raggirato la questione per i motivi più svariati».  
  
Scorpius incrociò le braccia al petto e fissò il cielo sopra di loro. «Non lo so…» ripeté per l’ennesima volta. «Tutto è cominciato i primi anni di scuola, quando papà mi ha detto di avere una relazione omosessuale… Mi sono chiesto come l’avrei vissuta io al posto suo, se fossi in grado di relazionarmi con un uomo in quel senso… si è trattata solo di semplice curiosità, però ho notato subito che l’idea non mi faceva proprio schifo…»  
  
«E non hai mai avuto nessuna cotta per un ragazzo?»  
  
«No».  
  
«E non ti è mai capitato di essere attratto da un ragazzo reale? Cioè, tipo guardare uno e pensare di volertelo fare?» chiese esplicito e diretto.  
  
Scorpius aggrottò la fronte e ci pensò bene. «Vale fissare uno e pensare che sia un bel tipo?»  
  
«Dipende da che _effetto_ ti fa pensare che è un bel tipo».  
  
Scorpius grugnì passandosi le mani sul volto. «Senti, come ho detto poco fa, se proprio lo sono… prima o poi succederà, non mi pongo il problema».  
  
«Sicuro che ti lasceresti sfuggire l’occasione di baciare e toccare un ragazzo?» insisté cautamente.  
  
Ci rifletté sopra trattenendo per qualche secondo il respiro in maniera inconscia. «Forse scapperei per paura. O vergogna».  
  
«Di cosa avresti paura?»  
  
«Di… di…» trasse un grosso respiro. «Paura che mi piaccia» ammise finalmente, «oppure che dopo il pensiero di cos’ho fatto mi faccia schifo».  
  
«Dipende molto anche da con chi lo fai».  
  
«Lo so, per questo dico che non so se lo farei se ne avessi l’occasione: quante possibilità ci sono che accada con qualcuno di cui mi fido a tal punto?»  
  
«Ti fidi di me?» Era serio, ma gli occhi gli brillavano.  
  
«Cos…? NO, James, NO!» intuì. «Non propormi di verificare con te quanto sono gay, per favore!»  
  
Lui alzò la testa dalle sue ginocchia e si avvicinò di più a lui. «Sono serio, Scorp! Giuro che non ne farò mai parola con nessuno: resterà fra me e te, non mi piace scherzare con queste cose».  
  
«Non piace neanche a me scherzarci sopra» sibilò.  
  
«Sono serio» ripeté.  
  
«Vuoi farlo solo perché è _sbagliato farlo_! I nostri genitori stanno insieme, viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto! Tuo padre vuole adottarmi!»  
  
«Lo so, e ammetto che le cose sbagliate di solito mi piacciono sempre un sacco, ma che importanza ha questo adesso? Non lo saprà nessuno, te lo prometto!» si portò una mano sul cuore. «Siamo solo io e te».  
  
«Perché diamine ci tieni così tanto a farlo, Potter?!» si esasperò.  
  
«Perché stasera abbiamo parlato tanto, tu hai bisogno di _capire_ e io ho voglia di… _toccarti_ » ammise in un soffio.  
  
Toccare per James significava avere più vicino le persone, _sentirle_.  
  
Scorpius trasse un grosso respiro. «Cosa vuoi fare di preciso, James?»  
  
«Toccarti soltanto, non ti bacerò neanche. Faccio quello che vuoi tu e quando vuoi smetto» snocciolò sicuro di sé.  
  
«Qui?» si guardò intorno: il falò si era affievolito, non c’era più il ragazzo che suonava la chitarra; gli altri si erano tutti appartanti, poco più in là c’erano dei mucchi di coperte sotto cui di sicuro si nascondevano due persone.  
  
«Non daremo fastidio a nessuno» lo rassicurò.  
  
«James…» provò a fermarlo.  
  
«Siamo solo io e te, ok?» gli sussurrò. «Lascia stare tutto il resto. Abbiamo passato una bella serata, abbiamo parlato tanto e c’è l’atmosfera giusta: tu ti fidi di me e questa è l’occasione buona».  
  
«Io non so se…» ma James gli posò una mano sul collo, accarezzandolo piano. Deglutì a stento.  
  
«Non aver paura, perché tanto se non ti piace smetto subito» lo tranquillizzò di nuovo.  
  
James era così consapevole di stare facendo la cosa sbagliata e così sottilmente bastardo nel sapere di stare tentandolo da essere _soffocante_ : lo stava schiacciando, lo stava portando giù con lui.  
  
James stava facendo venire fuori il peggio di Scorpius.  
  
Si morse un labbro e osservò come la mano di James dal collo scivolò piano verso l’orlo della sua maglia – quell’orrenda maglia arancione scelta proprio da James – poi il ragazzo si avvicinò di più a lui, per parlargli all’orecchio. «Ci andrò piano, ok?»  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e gli annuì, perché non era capace di fare nient’altro in quel momento.  
  
James intrufolò con lentezza le mani sotto la sua maglia per accarezzargli il basso ventre; Scorpius trattenne il respiro mantenendo gli occhi bassi, ma vide di sottecchi che James stava fissando attento le sue reazioni e quando lui s’irrigidì appena, subito l’altro poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla e gli sfiorò il collo con il naso e la bocca.  
  
Aveva il respiro caldo e umido di James contro la pelle, non lo baciava – come promesso – però Scorpius poteva sentire la mancanza di quei baci mentre le dita di James sul suo basso ventre tracciavano degli strani disegni, lentamente.  
  
«Mi fermo?» gli domandò James a un passo dallo slacciargli i jeans.  
  
Non riuscì a dirgli di sì. Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego.  
  
Quando sentì la sua mano toccarlo trattenne inconsapevolmente il respiro.  
  
«Lo so, è diverso sentire la mano di un altro ragazzo» gli parlò piano James, «è differente dal tocco di una ragazza, e sai che non sei tu stesso a toccarti. Lo sai, vero? Non stai immaginando di essere tu a toccarti… Guardami» gli chiese allontanandosi dal suo collo.  
  
Scorpius lo guardò; non stava per niente pensando di stare toccandosi da solo, né tantomeno fantasticava che al posto di James ci fosse chissà chi: quello era proprio James, era dannatamente sbagliato farlo e purtroppo era eccitante proprio per questo. E James era bellissimo, _cazzo_.  
  
«Lo so che sei tu, non sto immaginando nessun altro» ammise.  
  
Gli sfiorò la guancia con il naso. «Toccami il braccio» continuò a parlargli sussurrando.  
  
Scorpius capì subito perché glielo stesse chiedendo, ma quando lo fece l’effetto fu ancora più forte del previsto: toccare quel braccio era avere la conferma che quella mano dentro i jeans apparteneva proprio a James e… quei muscoli che stava sentendo non appartenevano a una donna.  
  
«Continuo, Scorp?»  
  
«Sì». E sentì la mano muoversi di più. Si morse un labbro ma non riuscì a impedirsi di emettere un piccolo gemito. E James non smetteva di guardarlo in faccia, di scrutare con attenzione tutte le sue reazioni, e non sembrava compiaciuto del guaio in cui si stavano cacciando, quanto… eccitato a sua volta.  
  
«Vuoi toccarmi, Scorp? Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, _tutto_ » gli mormorò a un centimetro dalla bocca.  
  
Scorpius si sentiva perso, ma se avesse anche solo sfiorato James sarebbe stata la fine: non potevano cadere così in basso, non potevano… ma la voglia di toccarlo era dolorosa come un pugno allo stomaco e gli toglieva il fiato, quindi cedette e gli accarezzò il viso.  
  
Sentì un accenno di barba sotto le dita e come perfino al tatto i lineamenti di James fossero tanto diversi da quelli di una ragazza. James era un uomo, era bello, aveva un corpo forte e lo stava toccando. C’era da impazzire.  
  
James voltò appena la testa per sfiorargli le dita con le labbra, poi lo guardò negli occhi: non vedendolo ritrarre la mano, gliela baciò. Gli baciò tutte le dita.  
  
Scorpius quasi singhiozzò – perché non era giusto, quello era stato un colpo basso – e decise di mandare tutto al diavolo, di affogare pure: prese il viso di James fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca. James non parve sorpreso, di sicuro anzi stava aspettando quel momento, perché subito gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo ricambiò con un pizzico di irruenza.  
  
James baciava da mozzare il fiato, Scorpius pensò che non solo nessuna ragazza l’aveva mai baciato così, ma di sicuro neanche un altro ragazzo l’avrebbe mai fatto: per la prima volta capì l’espressione "rubare l’anima con un bacio", perché James con lui stava facendo più o meno quello. E lo stava facendo pure dannatamente bene.  
  
Era così… _sbagliato ed eccitante_ tutto quello, provocava un dolore _così buono_ da volerne altro ancora. Sentì James sciogliergli i capelli, lui gli baciò il collo e corse subito a slacciargli i jeans. Solo per un attimo si chiese dove fosse finita la vergogna, perché mentre continuava a baciargli il collo sentì sotto la bocca la piccola vibrazione di un gemito, non appena cominciò a toccarlo a propria volta.  
  
Erano due ragazzi, _maschi_ , e si stavano masturbando a vicenda. Era molto meglio che nelle sue fantasie.  
  
Gli piaceva da impazzire, gli piaceva sentire la sua voce _maschile_ chiedergli di fare _ancora così_ , gli piaceva quel calore e quel corpo così grande rispetto a quello di una ragazza e così simile al proprio… gli piaceva toccare James allo stesso modo in cui lui si toccava quando era da solo.  
  
Si baciarono sulla bocca spesso – _e tanto_ – non era più James a guidare i giochi, non lo facevano neanche a turno: seguivano gli istinti facendo quello che passava loro per la testa, _tutto e subito_. Mordevano le spalle, leccavano il collo, graffiavano la schiena o il braccio dell’altro, non si negavano nessun gemito. Si scoprivano a vicenda in modo un po’ aggressivo ma senza forzature. Erano liberi, e Scorpius credette di capire cosa intendesse James quando diceva che il sesso gli piaceva perché gli dava la possibilità di stare vicino a qualcuno mostrandosi senza freni. James era un pazzo e Scorpius non aveva paura di essere quel che era davanti a lui, né di fargli vedere quanto gli piaceva essere masturbato da un altro ragazzo. Era davvero liberatorio.  
  
Raggiungere l’orgasmo e vedere l’altro raggiungerlo a propria volta fu un’emozione talmente violenta da azzerargli per qualche secondo tutti e cinque i sensi, poi tornò alla realtà e la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi di James, che l’afferrò per il mento e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca.  
  
«Ti dà fastidio sentire la mano sporca _di me_?» gli chiese James con una leggera malizia.  
  
«No» constatò aggrottando la fronte.  
  
James sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Benvenuto in Gaylandia» gli leccò il mento e le labbra.  
  
«Suppongo di essere in buona compagnia» ironizzò. Non gli rispose, lo baciò di nuovo sulla bocca infilandogli una mano fra i capelli.  
  
«Ehi» gli mormorò James poggiando la fronte contro la sua, «questa cosa resterà fra noi due, capito?» lo rassicurò ancora una volta. «Non voglio incasinarti la vita: è una cosa che nasce e muore qui, su questa spiaggia».  
  
«Ti credo» ribatté prima di essere lui stavolta a baciarlo.  
  
Scorpius non seppe quanto tempo restarono a baciarsi in silenzio con le mani che ogni tanto regalavano carezze sotto le maglie, forse per ore interminabili, o forse decisamente troppo da poter poi dimenticare tutto, ma senza dubbio quando si sistemarono e si rimisero in piedi si sentì privato di qualcosa di indefinibile.  
  
Alla moto, prima di indossare il casco, James lo strinse a sé e lo baciò sulla bocca: capirono entrambi che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta; la fecero durare a lungo.  
  
La strada verso casa sembrò breve, e stavolta per Scorpius fu anche fin troppo piacevole stringersi a James. Stavano tornando a casa, a casa _loro_ , e anche se Scorpius non sapeva se la mattina dopo avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardare suo padre e Harry in faccia, non riusciva a pensare che quello che avevano fatto non fosse stato poi così sbagliato.  
  
Senza dubbio, però, a via di stare vicino a James si sarebbe scottato. E forse adesso era perfino troppo tardi per tornare indietro.  
  
Era fottuto.  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo era stato un po’ come vivere una _mattina dopo_ davanti ai propri genitori, cosa nei fatti era vera.  
  
Avevano fatto colazione insieme mentre i loro padri leggevano la _Gazzetta del Profeta_ – una copia ciascuno, altrimenti litigavano come bambini – e al tavolo si erano scambiati strane occhiate. James alla fine aveva sparecchiato con un paio di colpi di bacchetta e gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla tenendola posata lì un po’ troppo a lungo, ma senza premerla: un tocco leggero e per niente casuale.  
  
Quella cosa non sarebbe per niente rimasta morta e sepolta nella spiaggia, Scorpius se lo ripeté rassegnato tutte le volte che cambiandosi in camera sua vide riflesso allo specchio lo strano graffio che James gli aveva lasciato sul fianco sinistro. Ne impiegò di tempo per guarire, soprattutto perché Scorpius si scordava sempre di applicare sopra una pozione curativa, ma quando andò via la situazione non era di certo migliorata.  
  
Invidiava James per l’assoluta tranquillità che ostentava, ma andando a letto con Allen doveva esserci abituato: mica quei due potevano lanciarsi occhiate languide in sala comune lasciando intendere a tutta la loro Casa che scopavano insieme.  
  
James aveva perfino cura di non fare battute a doppio senso in sua presenza, era il solito James di sempre, né più né meno, solo ogni tanto gli rivolgeva uno sguardo più morbido e un po’ nostalgico, e Scorpius doveva impedire alle proprie mani di scattare in avanti per toccarlo.  
  
L’attrazione per James era alimentata dall’incredibile curiosità e voglia che aveva di scoprire cos’altro potevano fare insieme: James gli aveva aperto una porta e poi l’aveva spinto senza troppi complimenti all’interno della stanza del sesso fra uomini, un mondo che per lui era nuovo e tutto da scoprire. Non gli andava di proseguire quel rapporto da solo o con qualcun altro, perché con James non aveva paura di mettere a nudo le proprie voglie, e averlo davanti per tutto il giorno senza poterlo neanche toccare non lo aiutava per niente a sedare i bollenti spiriti.  
  
L’aveva fottuto davvero.  
  
E comunque era _sbagliato_ , se lo ripeteva dalle tre alle cinque volte al giorno. I loro genitori non avrebbero mai dovuto saperne niente, assolutamente.  
  
Forse era meglio trovare un modo per darci un taglio: in fondo ormai mancava pochissimo all’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, al castello ognuno di loro avrebbe ripreso la propria routine e stando in Case diverse per fortuna si sarebbero frequentati poco, non avevano neanche lezioni insieme.  
  
Forse.  
  
La distanza era la chiave per la "guarigione", si disse Scorpius, doveva solo imparare a stargli lontano, _distante_.  
  
Scorpius era accovacciato a terra; stava curando delle piante per degli esperimenti di Erbologia, aveva messo i vasi sulla balconata, di fronte la portafinestra di camera sua. Liebe Snow era accanto a lui, si ruzzolava a terra senza un perché e ogni tanto giocherellava ad abbracciare e mordere le colonnine della ringhiera bianca. Stava pensando per l’ennesima volta che avrebbe dovuto mantenersi distante da James quando vide proprio le sue scarpe da ginnastica consumatissime avvicinarsi a lui.  
  
Liebe Snow smise di giocare e andò subito a strusciare la testa contro le gambe di James, che sorrise accovacciandosi a terra per coccolarlo.  
  
Scorpius fissò il proprio gatto inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sei una puttana». Quello per tutta risposta continuò a fare le fusa come fosse un motorino, beandosi dei grattini di James.  
  
«Non ha preso dal padrone» rise James, «o forse si svende per dei grattini perché lo coccoli poco».  
  
«Mi segue sempre come un’ombra e dorme solo in camera mia, è impossibile che io non lo coccoli, anche perché altrimenti mi sbatté la testa contro le gambe fino a farmi male. Con gli estranei però fa sempre il ruffiano, con Dave escluso – lui lo odia proprio, forse perché sono simili – e dopo che ha avuto i suoi grattini va via facendo lo snob».  
  
James continuò a coccolare il micio sorridendo intenerito. «Sta con te a Hogwarts?»  
  
«Sì, papà me l’ha comprato al terzo anno, dopo che la mia civetta è passata a miglior vita dopo sette anni di onorato servizio: ce l’avevo da quando ho imparato a scrivere, per scambiare messaggi con i nonni. Tu hai Saetta, no?» si riferì al grosso gufo reale di James, che la notte il ragazzo lasciava libero di cacciare topolini nella pineta.  
  
«Sì, il buon vecchio e grosso Saetta» mormorò con affetto, osservando Liebe Snow andare altezzosamente via dopo aver ricevuto la sua dose di coccole. «Non ci sono gatti nel mio dormitorio, com’è averne uno in camera?» chiese incuriosito.  
  
«Oh, considerando che Dave è un mio compagno di stanza e che Liebe Snow _adora_ dormire nel suo letto… molto _drammatico_ ».  
  
James rise, poi si strinse nelle spalle. «Stasera andrò a cena da mia madre» annunciò a sguardo basso.  
  
«Uhm, come mai questa decisione?»  
  
«Diciamo che mi sto "sacrificando" di nuovo per i miei fratelli: ho pensato che se avessi conosciuto ufficialmente Gideon, avrei dato loro il buon esempio, quindi ho contattato mamma e le ho detto che quando voleva mi avrebbe fatto piacere mangiare da loro, prima di tornare a scuola».  
  
«Mi sembra un’ottima idea» si complimentò.  
  
«Spero almeno di convincere Al a venire qui. Lui non ce l’ha con tuo padre, o con nostro padre, semplicemente è chiuso nel suo mondo e difficilmente accetta quello che gli succede intorno».  
  
«Andrà bene» si sentì in dovere di rassicurarlo. «Anche con Gideon» aggiunse subito dopo, «andrà bene anche con lui. Magari scopri che è simpatico».  
  
James sogghignò. «L’ha scelto mamma, e considerando che viene dopo il fallimento con papà, sarà quantomeno un tipo più vivace e loquace di lui» e risero insieme. «Vado a prepararmi» sospirò, e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Scorpius per fare leva per alzarsi; lui gli strinse appena una mano intorno al braccio come a sostenerlo: non si guardarono in faccia, ma quel tocco fu più che abbastanza per dirsi tante cose.  
  
James andò via e subito dopo Liebe Snow tornò a ruzzolare accanto a lui, infilando ogni tanto le zampe fra le colonnine della ringhiera.  
  
«Sai Liebe» sospirò Scorpius, «alle volte ti invidio davvero. E non perché dormi nel letto di Dave».  
  
  
  
Il piano di James fortunatamente funzionò, o almeno in parte: il pomeriggio del 29 agosto, Harry andò a prendere suo figlio Albus a casa di Ginny per trascorrere mezza giornata insieme. Lily, come previsto, si rifiutò di venire inventandosi mille scuse.  
  
Albus sembrava una copia più delicata e molto più giovane di Harry, aveva perfino i suoi stessi occhi, ma fortunatamente doveva vederci molto meglio di lui: non portava gli occhiali da vista. Era molto silenzioso e si guardava intorno un po’ spaesato.  
  
In giardino, Liebe Snow andò come sua consuetudine a strusciarsi contro le gambe del nuovo venuto: Albus lo guardò perplesso, poi si chinò e lo grattò dietro le orecchie.  
  
«Si chiama Liebe Snow» gli disse Scorpius avvicinandosi a lui sorridendo, «adora farsi coccolare dagli estranei: non è un buon gatto da guardia» ironizzò.  
  
Albus ricambiò timidamente il sorriso. «È un esemplare molto bello» commentò, «non sapevo avessi un gatto».  
  
«A scuola sta sempre nella Torre di Corvonero» gli spiegò, «è raro vederlo in giro. Tu hai una civetta delle nevi, vero?» Aveva visto più volte il suddetto rapace consegnarli la posta in Sala Grande.  
  
«Sì» sospirò e si rialzò da terra. «Tu sei riuscito a finire tutti i compiti per le vacanze?» gli chiese forse più che altro per fare conversazione: erano allo stesso anno a Hogwarts, ma non si erano mai parlati.  
  
«Sì» incrociò le braccia al petto, «ho avuto qualche difficoltà ad argomentare la relazione di Storia della Magia senza addormentarmi prima, ma ci sono riuscito» scherzò.  
  
Al sbuffò un sorriso. «Quella è sempre la parte più difficile».  
  
«Ehi!» sentirono James richiamarli a gran voce; il ragazzo li raggiunse e si mise fra i due, cingendo le spalle di entrambi con un braccio. «Come stanno i miei due fratellini, eh? Siete già diventati amiconi?»  
  
«Guarda, senza di te stavamo andando benissimo» lo prese in giro Scorpius.  
  
«Non riuscirai a scalfirmi, Malfoy, sai?» l’ammonì torvo, e si rivolse al fratello minore. «Al, sai che questo qui» indicò Scorpius, «dice di saper suonare il pianoforte meglio di me?»  
  
Albus capì l’antifona e sogghignò. «Non può essere! Tu sai arrangiare a orecchio di tutto!»  
  
Scorpius storse il naso. «Ma io ho più classe di lui».  
  
James gonfiò il petto. «Vogliamo vedere chi ha più stile? Ti sfido, Malfoy! Seguimi al pianoforte!» Puntò il mento in alto e s’incamminò verso la casa con fare altezzoso.  
  
«Se proprio insisti…» esalò fintamente sconsolato Scorpius; Albus stava ridacchiando.  
  
Scorpius capì cosa voleva fare James: se il pianoforte aveva funzionato per loro due, poteva funzionare anche per loro _tre_. Il pensiero che James tenesse così in considerazione il modo in cui avevano cominciato finalmente a conoscersi gli scaldò il cuore.  
  
Entrarono nel salone, Albus si mise in piedi accanto al pianoforte e James e Scorpius si sedettero sullo sgabello; per qualche secondo, i due si spintonarono scherzosamente a vicenda scambiandosi finte occhiate offese.  
  
«Allora, James Sirius Potter» sospirò Scorpius, «cosa vuoi suonare? Qualcosa di Celestina Warbeck?» lo prese palesemente in giro.  
  
James lo fissò sporgendo il labbro e dando una manata alla tastiera, che emise un suono lugubre. «Non mi sembra che qui ci siano calderoni da rubare o riempire d’amore bollente». Albus rise divertito. «Pensavo a qualcosa di più… _Babbano_. Conosci i Queen, Malfoy?»  
  
«I _chi_?!»  
  
«Come volevasi dimostrare» sospirò teatrale, poi schioccò le dita. «Al, come al solito: tieniti pronto al ritornello».  
  
«Ok!»  
  
Scorpius li guardò perplesso. «Perché sto pensando che farete una _grossa_ sceneggiata?»  
  
«Perché è quello che stiamo esattamente per fare» ribatté tranquillamente James; poi respirò a fondo, fissò la tastiera, esitò appena e finalmente iniziò a suonare. E a cantare pure.  
  
« _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out – yeah_ » cantò le ultime parole sporgendosi teatralmente verso Scorpius, quasi gli si strusciò addosso; lui scosse la testa fingendosi disgustato. « _And floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now, don't stop me now_ » Al s’intromise e cominciò a cantare con lui. « _'Cause I'm having a good time, HAVING A GOOD TIME!_ » urlarono, e il ritmo della canzone aumentò improvvisamente.  
  
Scorpius per qualche minuto osservò i due Potter cantare a squarciagola guardandosi con complicità: nella loro vecchia casa dovevano fare sempre così quando si mettevano al pianoforte; James era pure decisamente contagioso. Aspettò qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di memorizzare alcune note e il ritornello da cantare, e poi s’intromise con una mano e la propria voce.  
  
Non credeva che sarebbe stato così divertente, invece lo fu eccome: riuscì a rompere il ghiaccio con Al e a ridere pure. Non si sentiva neanche messo da parte dal fatto che i due fratelli conoscevano la canzone e lui no, perché ogni tanto James gli cedeva volutamente il passo col proprio arrangiamento e per fortuna la musica aveva sciolgo Albus, che non sembrava più così tanto sulle sue.  
  
James fece finire il pezzo con un paio di scale suonate velocemente, e quando smisero di ridere gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Allora, Malfoy, dicevamo _Celestina Warbeck_?»  
  
«No, non credo proprio» scosse la testa, «preferisco i _reginetti_ qui!»  
  
James si voltò verso il fratello minore. «Al, conversione riuscita!» batterono il cinque. «E ora, giusto per ricordare _chi_ lo scorso anno ha vinto la Coppa delle Case» rimise le mani sulla tastiera, «una canzoncina tutta per i Grifondoro». Scorpius finse di offendersi, James iniziò a suonare.  
  
« _I've paid my dues, time after time_ » cantò guardando Scorpius quasi con aria di sfida, « _I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes, I've made a few_ » e stavolta lo fissò più intensamente, « _and I've had my share of sand, kicked in my face, but I've come through, and I need to go on_ » Albus si unì a lui, « _AND GO ON AND GO AND GO OOOOON! We are the champions, my friends!_ » cantarono gioiosamente in coro, « _and we'll keep on fightin' till the end_ ». Scorpius fece finta di rimettere. « _We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions of Hogwarts!_ »  
  
«Davvero adorabile» commentò piattamente Scorpius, ostentando un fare annoiato.  
  
James gli batté una mano sulla spalla. «E non mi hai mai sentito cantare _We will rock you_! Un giorno convincerò la Preside a passarla prima di una partita di Quidditch, magari la prossima Grifondoro contro Corvonero».  
  
Albus scoppiò a ridere. «Oh sì, sarebbe _memorabile_!»  
  
La voce di Harry s’intromise. «Forse la McGranitt ti toglierà cinquanta punti, ma dubito che la gente non si divertirà». Si voltarono a guardarlo: era sulla soglia della porta insieme a Draco, stavano sorridendo. Chissà se li avevano spiati… beh, con tutto il casino che avevano fatto.  
  
«Dovrebbe darmeli i punti, non togliermeli!» protestò James.  
  
«Fossi in te però non vorrei rischiare» sospirò stancamente il padre.  
  
Draco sorrise e diede una pacca sul braccio al proprio compagno. «Allora ragazzi, dico a Finry di preparare qualcosa di dolce da mangiare in giardino?»  
  
Il pomeriggio passò serenamente grazie al modo in cui James era riuscito a far abbassare le difese di Albus, e la sera fu piacevole mangiare tutti insieme, non ci furono grossi incidenti.  
  
Alla fine, quando Albus stava rindossando la giacca all’ingresso, Draco si avvicinò a lui abbozzando un sorriso. «Potresti salutare tua madre da parte mia?» gli chiese cordiale.  
  
Lui annuì. «Certo».  
  
Draco gli scompigliò i capelli e gli diede una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla. «Ci vediamo il primo settembre al Binario 9 e ¾, Albus» lo salutò.  
  
Quando Harry si Smaterializzò con Al, Draco tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo; James si sgranchì pigramente la schiena e fece per tornare in camera sua.  
  
«James?» richiamò Draco; lui si girò appena a guardarlo. «Grazie». Il ragazzo non rispose, accennò un sorriso e poi agitò una mano come a minimizzare.  
  
Scorpius mi morse un labbro, esitò qualche secondo, poi decise di seguire James in camera. Come al solito trovò la sua porta socchiusa; bussò.  
  
«Ehi» mormorò James a bassa voce, quando lo vide entrare; stava per mettere su della musica, a quanto sembrava.  
  
«Sono contento che sia andata bene» gli disse sorridendo, «è una gran cosa. Grazie anche da parte mia».  
  
«Non ho fatto niente di che» minimizzò ancora una volta, «e poteva pure andare male: te l’ho detto che quando provo a farlo socializzare con qualcuno finiamo sempre col litigare».  
  
«Ma stavolta è andata bene» precisò felice.  
  
«Sì» annuì sorridendo a occhi bassi.  
  
«Speriamo almeno che a Hogwarts non succeda qualche disastro fra me e Lily…»  
  
«Nah» schioccò la lingua, «come ti ho detto è un fottuto pezzo di ghiaccio, non farà altro che ignorarti con l’aria di avere una scopa su per il culo».  
  
Suo malgrado Scorpius scoppiò a ridere. «Mi sa proprio che sarà un grande anno».  
  
«Puoi giurarci» sospirò teatrale.  
  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
  
«Allora… ti lascio ai Queen?» ironizzò Scorpius.  
  
«Sì» rise, «ricordarmi di farti sentire qualche altra loro canzone, prima di tornare a scuola».  
  
«Ok» gli sorrise e si congedò.  
  
Mancavano due giorni all’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, e Scorpius era certo di due cose: a Hogwarts le cose fra lui e James sarebbero cambiate di nuovo – ma chissà in che modo – e per concludere l’estate in bellezza era attratto da lui.  
  
Oh, sì che era fottuto.  
  
  


**FINE PRIMA PARTE**

  
  
  
  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Qui si chiude la parte di storia dedicata ai mesi estivi, nella prossima si passa a Hogwarts e… a un mucchio di personaggi originali.  
  
Voi non potete saperlo, ma io e nefene abbiamo un "meraviglioso" ricordo di una _Wonderwall_ degli Oasis inserita in modo poco glorioso in una fanfiction inglese, è qualcosa di troppo trash per non essere commemorato con un’altra trashata infilando qui i Queen, _capiatemi_. [Don’t stop me now](http://youtu.be/iUBwjyhRweQ), [We are the champions](http://youtu.be/KFfCKy0nKr0). Nel mio headcanon il James di questa storia non ha mai smesso di studiare pianoforte, ha proseguito da autodidatta e *di nascosto* (forse proprio affinché i suoi genitori non si aspettassero che lui continuasse a farlo).  
  
Cercare la squadra adatta al compagno di Ginny fra quelle create dalla Rowling mi ha divertita un sacco XD Ho trovato i Parkin particolarmente adatti al contesto XD Ginny è una tosta, ci sta che – da giornalista sportiva – si pigli il giocatore figo e ggggiovane XD  
  
A James ho dato un [gufo reale](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gufo_reale) perché è il tipo di gufo più grande e maestoso, tant’è che mangia anche lepri e cuccioli di cervo; poi ho scoperto che nelle isole britanniche non ci sono gufi reali, ma siccome non ci sono neanche le fenici e i draghi ho deciso che è un particolare del tutto irrilevante.  
  
La storia familiare di Heylin l’ho ideata così per un solo motivo: far ridere. Mentre Dave si chiama così… ancora una volta per far ridere. David Davies. Dave Davies.  
  
Timothy invece ha una storia più particolare. Il nome Timothy è "da nonni" (Timoteo) e sta bene a un secchione, ma lui si fa chiamare Tim, che è più semplice e immediato; e poi è divertente che James lo chiami _Timmy_. In pratica le soluzioni del suo nome dicono abbastanza di lui. Il cognome l’ho scelto per il suono e perché dopo aver immaginato James pronunciare quella doppia L sorridendo strafottente e malizioso sono… tipo morta. Voi non potete ancora saperlo, ma come ha detto poi nefene, Tim ha la brutta tendenza a essere sexy. E lui e James hanno un rapporto bellissimo.  
  
A dopo!


	3. Chapter 3

  
**SECONDA PARTE**

  
  
  
L’auto blu scura di Harry scivolava piano nel traffico mattutino di Londra; James aveva detto a Scorpius che fosse una Bentley e che lui presto ne avrebbe avuta una verde scuro _e volante_. Scorpius aveva deciso di assecondarlo annuendo.  
  
Era la prima volta che Scorpius andava al Binario 9 e ¾ in un modo _così Babbano_ e _così familiare_ , pensò che per le famiglie con un sacco di figli dovesse essere così: si stringevano tutti su un mezzo e partivano per King’s Cross in maniera un po’ chiassosa.  
  
Lui e James erano seduti sui sedili posteriori, indossavano già le divise. James se ne stava a braccia conserte con la testa poggiata contro il finestrino e lo sguardo perso verso la strada; all’orecchio destro, oltre al cerchietto di prima, _ostentava_ un nuovo strassino _verde_. Scorpius aveva sentito Harry sbuffare che a questo punto ci mancava solo un tatuaggio, magari un serpente. O _un Basilisco_.  
  
«Harry» si lamentò Draco, «perché diamine abbiamo dovuto prendere la tua ridicola auto Babbana per portare i ragazzi alla stazione?»  
  
«Tu come hai fatto gli altri anni con Scorpius?» gli domandò sinceramente interessato, spingendosi gli occhiali indietro sul naso.  
  
«Metropolvere… Smaterializzazione congiunta… Finry e Krumny che portavano i bagagli…» snocciolò con fare annoiato.  
  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle. «Quando ero piccolo vedevo sempre gli altri padri accompagnare i propri figli a scuola in macchina: è una cosa che mi piace».  
  
«Oh» esalò Draco, aggrottando la fronte e _ritraendo gli artigli_ , «in effetti è una cosa _carina_ da fare».  
  
Scorpius sorrise: Harry sapeva che il compagno considerava la sua infanzia infelice un tasto debole, e sembrava approfittarne sempre in modo molto poco Grifondoro. Sentì James al suo fianco sbuffare un sorriso, la cosa doveva aver divertito anche lui; subito dopo lo vide fare un grosso sospiro e poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla, a occhi chiusi e quasi sonnecchiando. Scorpius dovette trattenersi dal voltare appena la testa per sfiorargli i capelli con il naso e la bocca.  
  
Quando l’auto si fermò, Harry li guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore. «James, smettila di dormire: siamo arrivati!» Il ragazzo grugnì, si sollevò da Scorpius e sbadigliò in modo vistoso. Scorpius sorrise dandogli una spallata scherzosa.  
  
Camminarono fra la folla della stazione mentre Harry si puliva gli occhiali e Draco ripeteva monocorde le sue raccomandazioni di routine a Scorpius.  
  
Si fermarono davanti all’ingresso del binario. «… e non dimenticherò la maglia di lana, papà» lo prese in giro Scorpius.  
  
Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. «Questo non te l’ho _mai_ detto, perché ho ancora una dignità».  
  
«Sbrighiamoci» li esortò Harry, guardando il proprio orologio da taschino.  
  
Oltrepassato il muro di mattoni, furono nella bolgia di genitori e allievi contornata dal fumo dell’Espresso per Hogwarts.  
  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e si guardò intorno, come alla ricerca di qualcosa; Draco gli diede una gomitata.  
  
«Harry, c’è Ginny. _Lì_ » gli fece un cenno col capo.  
  
L’uomo si voltò verso la direzione indicata e vide l’ex moglie con accanto il figlio minore; lui e Ginny si sorrisero. Draco accennò un saluto col capo accompagnato da un sorriso, lei si avvicinò a loro.  
  
«Buongiorno!» li salutò la donna, tradendo un lieve imbarazzo.  
  
Draco le porse la mano. «Ti trovo in splendida forma, Ginny». Fu strano sentirlo parlare in modo neutrale, lo faceva di rado.  
  
«Anch’io ti trovo bene». Si rivolse all’ex marito. «Harry…» si scambiarono un veloce bacio sulla guancia. «James ti ha dato problemi?» domandò, infilando una mano fra i capelli del figlio in questione per sistemarglieli; lui sporse il labbro e se li scompigliò di nuovo.  
  
«Niente di rilevante» rispose Harry, salutando Albus.  
  
Draco salutò il minore dei Potter con un sorriso affettuoso. «Ciao, ragazzo». Lui lo ricambiò e poi sorrise anche a Scorpius.  
  
«Dov’è Lily?» chiese Harry a Ginny.  
  
«Un attimo fa era qui, sarà a gironzolare con le sue amiche…» gli rispose guardandosi intorno con ansia.  
  
James si fece sarcastico. «Starà provando a evitare la riunione della famiglia allargata».  
  
La madre trattenne appena il respiro, come colta in flagrante – forse si sentiva in colpa per non riuscire a convincere la figlia almeno a salutare il nuovo compagno del padre – Harry richiamò James con un mezzo rimprovero.  
  
«Ah, eccola lì!» esclamò Ginny, sollevata. «Lily?» la chiamò a gran voce agitando un braccio. «Lily? _Vieni qui_!» insisté assottigliando lo sguardo quando la figlia fece per un attimo finta di non vederli.  
  
Lily si scusò con le amiche e poi si diresse elegantemente imbronciata verso di loro. Aveva i capelli lunghi di un bel rosso scuro e gli occhi grandi e azzurri come quelli della madre; era molto carina.  
  
Scorpius notò come le amiche di Lily iniziarono subito a chiacchierare fra di loro, non appena lei si voltò, fecero anche dei sorrisi poco benevoli in loro direzione, _stavano sparlando_. E Lily doveva aver intuito che sarebbe successa una cosa simile.  
  
«Ciao, Lily» sospirò pazientemente Harry.  
  
«Ciao, papà» lo ricambiò con palese malavoglia. Ginny fece un sorriso tirato e provò senza successo a dare alla figlia una gomitata che non si notasse; la ragazzina inspirò a fondo e infine si rivolse a Draco. «Ciao» disse laconica.  
  
«Ciao, piccola» non si mostrò affatto scalfito, «stai crescendo bene come tua madre» si complimentò. Per tutta risposta, Lily incrociò le braccia sul petto e si strinse nelle spalle guardando altrove.  
  
Scorpius notò che James stava distorcendo la bocca nella stessa smorfia sarcastica che faceva sempre prima di sputare una sentenza molto pungente; gli posò una mano sul braccio. «Credo di aver visto Allen di là» indicò una direzione a caso, «Heylin sarà con lui, è un prefetto. Andiamo da loro?» propose speranzoso.  
  
Harry guardò di nuovo l’orologio. «Sì, è meglio che vi sbrighiate: il treno sta per partire» l’imbeccò intuendo di sicuro le sue intenzioni.  
  
Scorpius salutò Ginny porgendole la mano. «È stato un piacere, signora Weasley» le disse educatamente abbozzando un sorriso.  
  
«Piacere mio» gli sorrise a sua volta, «Albus mi ha parlato bene di te». Scorpius vide alle spalle di lei il figlio minore sgranare gli occhi, imbarazzato. Scorpius rise e si voltò verso Harry e Draco.  
  
E si rese conto che quella era la prima volta che _salutava_ Harry.  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo schiarendosi la voce; vide di sottecchi che anche l’uomo era imbarazzato, ma poi fu proprio Harry ad allargare le braccia in sua direzione.  
  
«Vieni qui, figliolo» gli sorrise; Scorpius l’abbracciò. «Fa buon viaggio e non dare sempre ascolto a James: lo sai che a lui piace, ehm, _scherzare_ ».  
  
Scorpius rise contro la sua spalla. «Lo terrò d’occhio, Harry, non preoccuparti». Draco gli diede uno scappellotto, lui si voltò e si lasciò stringere anche dal padre. «Ciao, papà».  
  
«Merlino» sospirò lui, «stai diventando sempre più grande e sempre più alto: l’anno prossimo abbraccerò un uomo».  
  
«Non metterti a piangere» ridacchiò.  
  
«Non sono commosso, sono solo allergico all’Espresso per Hogwarts» brontolò, «ogni anno mi porta via sempre un sacco di cose». Poi tornò ironico. «E lavati i denti tutte le sere».  
  
«Certo papà» sospirò.  
  
James si lasciò abbracciare e sbaciucchiare dalla madre; Draco lo strinse dicendogli a gran voce che avrebbe pensato lui a tenere d’occhio suo padre e a non fargli appiccare a fuoco la cucina – Ginny rise. E infine Harry salutò James con un forte abbraccio paterno, che stranamente fece venire a Scorpius un magone in gola. Non appena anche Albus e Lily salutarono i tre adulti, i quattro ragazzi si divisero andando verso il treno.  
  
James restò con Scorpius. «Ehi, Scorp, dove avevi detto di aver visto Timmy?» ghignò ironico.  
  
«Uhm» si guardò intorno in cerca d’ispirazione, continuando a trascinarsi dietro il baule e il trasportino con Liebe Snow.  
  
«L’hai fatto per evitare che io ne dicessi una delle mie, eh?»  
  
«È stata una contromossa così evidente?»  
  
James si fermò e lo guardò in faccia; sorrideva in modo nostalgico. «Non mi dispiace che qualcuno riesca a fermarmi: so di essere abbastanza autodistruttivo».  
  
«Vedrò di ricordarmelo» mormorò senza troppa convinzione.  
  
«Mi mancherà il nostro pianoforte» sospirò un po’ teatrale James.  
  
«Mancherà anche a me». Credette di aver capito benissimo cosa volesse dire per "nostro pianoforte" e che James avesse voluto essere sibillino di proposito.  
  
«Scorpius!» sentì Heylin richiamarlo.  
  
«Ci vediamo in giro a scuola» si congedò James, dandogli un’ultima pacca sulla spalla. «Ciao, Goldstein» salutò brevemente la ragazza prima di andar via.  
  
Heylin diede due grossi baci sulle guance a Scorpius. «Allora? Come sono stati questi ultimi giorni con i Potter? E… _uh_ , sbrighiamoci che dobbiamo andare nello scompartimento dei prefetti!» l’esortò, trascinandosi dietro il proprio baule e prendendo in pieno le caviglie di un paio di innocui passanti senza neanche accorgersene – come sempre.  
  
«Albus è venuto da noi, è andata bene» l’informò sintetico, «oltre al secondo orecchino di James non ci sono stati dei grossi incidenti di percorso». L’aiutò a portare i bagagli sul treno.  
  
Lei lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di malizia, parlò sottovoce. «James è proprio un gran figo, eh?»  
  
Scorpius si schiarì la voce. «Non che io me ne intenda davvero di bellezza maschile…»  
  
Heylin sorrise scuotendo la testa e facendo ciondolare i grossi orecchini che indossava – due arcobaleni scintillanti con delle nuvolette agli estremi, con degli occhietti ammiccanti per giunta. «Scorp, non sono scema! Me lo ricordo ancora che mi ha detto che forse ti piacciono _anche_ i maschi, e ho visto come vi guardavate poco fa!»  
  
«Ci stavamo solo salutando» borbottò seccato, salendo dopo di lei sul treno.  
  
Lei si trattenne dall’entrare in un vagone, si voltò verso di lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «C’è mancato soltanto che lui facesse finta di sistemarti la cravatta, _così_ » fece il gesto, «sorridendo seducente o mordendosi un labbro, _così_ » si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore con gli occhi che le brillavano di divertimento, «e poi il quadro sarebbe stato perfetto!»  
  
«Lin, sembra che tu stia descrivendo la scena di un porno: è disgustoso».  
  
«Non mi sei sembrato così disgustato poco fa…» aprì la porta di uno scompartimento, senza bussare. «Ciao a tutti!» esordì a gran voce senza neanche vedere prima chi ci fosse. «Possiamo sederci qui?»  
  
C’erano Travis Baker e Charlie Barnes, i Battitori di Corvonero della squadra dell’anno precedente. Dave aveva preso a chiamarli "I Doppia B" perché entrambi i loro cognomi iniziavano per B ed erano dei _B_ attitori, e poi anche perché i due stavano sempre insieme fin dal primo anno. A esser sinceri, Dave aveva deciso di dar loro quel soprannome unico soprattutto perché diceva che tanto non avrebbe mai ricordato i loro nomi, in quanto avevano facce troppo _anonime_ e tanto erano sempre appiccicati l’uno all’altro. Travis e Charlie non era poi così simili, anzi, Travis aveva i capelli castani più scuri di quelli di Charlie, che li aveva pure più lunghi, e i loro lineamenti erano abbastanza diversi, ma Dave era un caso patologico a parte.  
  
Ora Travis e Charlie erano al quinto anno, ma… non era questo il problema al momento: i due ragazzi si stavano _baciando appassionatamente_.  
  
Scorpius desiderò morire. «Avresti dovuto bussare, Heylin» si lasciò sfuggire in tono piatto.  
  
«Oh, cielo!» lei si portò una mano sulla bocca. «Scusateci tanto! Andiamo via subito!»  
  
Travis si schiarì la voce e si allontanò da Charlie. «No, no! Figurati!» Si sistemò la cravatta mentre Charlie a occhi bassi si riavviava i capelli. «Restate pure, c’è posto».  
  
Heylin boccheggiò per un attimo, poi Scorpius prese le redini della situazione in mano. «Grazie» spinse i bagagli suoi e di Heylin dentro lo scompartimento. L’amica lo guardò perplessa per un attimo, prima che Travis le chiedesse di porgerle la gabbia con la sua civetta per issarla sul portabagagli.  
  
«Uh, grazie» mormorò stupita.  
  
«Se Davies dovesse passare di qui mentre c’è ancora posto, potete farlo accomodare pure, se volete» disse Scorpius ai due ragazzi; gli assentirono. «Noi andiamo dagli altri prefetti».  
  
Uscendo, Scorpius sogghignò.  
  
«Non capisco, Scorp» si perplesse l’amica, «perché hai voluto restare? Li abbiamo _disturbati_ ».  
  
«Ma restando su invito li abbiamo _accettati_ » le fece notare.  
  
«Oh» esalò lei, «giusto, giusto» assentì. «E ora perché stai ghignando?»  
  
«Perché ho appena mandato i santissimi occhi di Dave a guardare due gay pomiciare».  
  
« _Ohhhh_ » sorrise Heylin prendendolo a braccetto. « _Diabolico_! Ma tornando a te e a James Potter» parlò con fare cospiratorio. «Tu non me la stai raccontando giusta».  
  
«Heylin…» sospirò stancamente, fermandosi davanti a uno scompartimento; lei lo guardò sorridendo felice e incoraggiante, battendo pure più volte le mani tutta contenta. «Io e James viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto…»  
  
«E…?»  
  
«E i nostri padri stanno insieme».  
  
«E…?»  
  
«James è assolutamente un casino».  
  
«E…?»  
  
Inspirò a fondo guardandola negli occhi. «E ci siamo fatti una storia. _Una_ » sottolineò subito stendendo bene un dito davanti alla sua faccia.  
  
«Ohhhh!» sospirò trasognata. «Dave sarà così _disgustato_ di saperlo!»  
  
«Infatti non è mia intenzione dirglielo, per ora» ribatté subito. In quell’attimo la porta dello scompartimento si aprì; ne uscì Allen, Scorpius sussultò in modo irrazionale.  
  
«Ciao» lo salutò atono Scorpius.  
  
«Malfoy» lo ricambiò in ugual modo. Aveva la spilla di Caposcuola appuntata sul petto: Dave aveva visto giusto.  
  
«Ciao!» Heylin agitò una mano e salutò trillante Allen. «Stavamo andando nello scompartimento dei prefetti!»  
  
«Anch’io ero diretto in quella direzione» l’informò, e fece loro un cenno col capo che stava più o meno a dire di seguirlo, se lo volevano. Loro lo fecero.  
  
«Chi è la Caposcuola?» domandò Scorpius ad Allen, più che altro per fare conversazione.  
  
«Cordelia Lamont» gli rispose subito.  
  
«Uh» si sorprese Heylin in modo innocente, «Cordelia Becco di Ferro Lamont!»  
  
Scorpius desiderò morire una seconda volta, tuttavia Allen sbuffò trattenendo un sorriso. «Sì, lei».  
  
Cordelia era una Serpeverde molto taciturna, una ragazza molto alta e magrissima con un caschetto nero e il naso aquilino; le volte che Cordelia si decideva a parlare, però, sapeva essere molto pungente: Heylin soleva dire che sembrava un rapace diurno sempre pronto all’attacco, da lì il soprannome decisamente azzeccato.  
  
Il treno iniziò a muoversi, i tre si affrettarono a raggiungere la meta per accordarsi sulle nuove direttive disciplinari e iniziare i nuovi prefetti. Come previsto, Scorpius trovò lì anche Alice – oltre che ad Al e Rose Weasley, prefetti di Grifondoro.  
  
Scorpius salutò la propria ex con un pizzico d’imbarazzo, soprattutto perché erano circondati da altri prefetti: lì dentro tutti sapevano, o immaginavano, che l’anno precedente i due spesso e volentieri alla fine di una ronda notturna ritardavano perché _insieme_. Era come stare al centro di un cerchio di comari pettegole, in quel momento.  
  
"Che inizio di anno spettacolare" pensò amaramente Scorpius.  
  
A fine riunione dei prefetti e Caposcuola, Scorpius si affrettò a uscire dallo scompartimento con Heylin; non appena aprì la porta si ritrovò di fronte James.  
  
«Che ci fai tu qui?» si sorprese Scorpius.  
  
Lui circondò le spalle di Allen con un braccio, per poi indicare lo stesso ragazzo con un dito. «Aspettavo il mio Capitano» rispose strafottente.  
  
Allen sospirò stancamente. «Non è detto che ti riprenda in squadra, Potter».  
  
James mise su un broncio infantile. «Andiamo, non essere cattivo con me! Alla stazione non mi hai neanche cercato per salutarmi! Sii buono con me, _Timmy_!» concluse sbattendo più volte le ciglia.  
  
Allen storse il naso e si scrollò il suo braccio di dosso. «Sei simpatico e opportuno come un Bolide in faccia a inizio partita, Potter».  
  
James si portò le mani al petto con espressione _deliziata_. «Ti voglio tanto bene anch’io, _Timmy_!» Lui si voltò e gli rivolse uno sguardo _omicida_. James non si fece intimidire, anzi gli rimise il braccio intorno alle spalle e lo seguì iniziando a ciarlare di Quidditch.  
  
Heylin li osservò andar via perplessa. «Sono strani quei due, vero? Sembrano cane e gatto e poi stanno sempre appiccicati…»  
  
«Già» mormorò Scorpius. «Torniamo allo nostro scompartimento» sogghignò, «sono curioso di vedere se Dave _li ha trovati_ …»  
  
«E se _li ha sorpresi_ » aggiunse divertita Heylin; risero insieme.  
  
Quando arrivarono a destinazione, trovarono un Dave assolutamente basito seduto vicino al bracciolo del sedile, distante da Charlie e con le braccia strette al petto e le gambe accavallate come un vero signore. Teneva gli occhi bassi e sbarrati.  
  
 _Sì, li aveva beccati._  
  
«Ciao, Dave!» trillò fin troppo allegra Heylin.  
  
Lui li guardò, sconvolto. «Perché non mi avete cercato subito?!»  
  
«Ciao anche a te, Dave» sospirò Scorpius, sedendosi davanti a lui; Heylin si accomodò al suo fianco e gli strinse un braccio, o meglio _si avviluppò affettuosamente_ al suo braccio. «Non è colpa nostra se tu tieni a essere elegantemente in ritardo e noi dovevamo invece presenziare alla riunione dei prefetti».  
  
«Potevate avvertirmi!» si stizzì.  
  
«E come?» ribatté Scorpius. «Non potevamo di certo mandarti un gufo in stazione».  
  
«Siete o non siete dei Corvonero? Avreste potuto inventarvi un modo per mandarmi un messaggio! _Che spreco di cervelli_!»  
  
Heylin si sporse verso Dave annusando in sua direzione in modo buffo. «Bleah, _che spreco di colonia_! Quanta te ne sei rovesciata addosso? E quali uomini di questi tempi usano ancora l’acqua di colonia?!»  
  
Dave la guardò di sottecchi sistemandosi con dei gesti secchi i polsini della camicia e del maglioncino. «Non pretendo mica che tu capisca certe _chiccherie_ , tu e i tuoi gusti _orribili_ in fatto di uomini».  
  
«Non mi piacciono gli uomini» ribatté lei, «mi piacciono i _maschi_. Amo l’uomo che _puzza_ dopo una partita di Quidditch, adoro i muscoli _lucidi di sudore_ ; tu non puzzi nemmeno dopo ore di allenamento: scommetto che ti fai un incantesimo non verbale sotto le ascelle mentre sei in volo sulla scopa».  
  
Scorpius e i Doppia B stavano trattenendo le risate, Dave rivolse loro un’occhiataccia e poi decise di cambiare argomento. «Ovviamente, come volevasi dimostrare…» e s’indicò soddisfatto la spilla da Capitano che aveva al petto. «Voi quattro siete tutti di nuovo in squadra, non c’è neanche da discuterne» agitò una mano come a chiudere la questione. «I provini saranno una mera formalità, mi serviranno solo per trovare un terzo Cacciatore, perché so già chi prendere come Cercatore».  
  
Scorpius lo guardò con aria ironica. «E che qualità dovrà avere questo Cacciatore?» Conosceva bene l’amico…  
  
«Dovrà essere una donna. E bionda: è importante per l’equilibrio estetico della nostra squadra, Heylin è l’unica femmina e ha i capelli scuri, necessitiamo di una donna bionda». Era serissimo, purtroppo.  
  
«Il tuo senso delle priorità continuerà sempre a sorprendermi» replicò Scorpius sullo stesso tono. Al suo fianco, Heylin fece una smorfia schifata. «A proposito: Timothy Allen è Caposcuola come avevi previsto».  
  
David mostrò il suo disappunto battendo un pugno sul palmo della mano. «Lo sapevo! Dovrò lavorarmi bene i professori, quest’anno, se voglio batterlo».  
  
Travis lo guardò stupito. «Che ti ha fatto Allen?»  
  
«È il mio rivale» rispose sicuro di sé.  
  
«Ah» annuì Travis, «è per il Quidditch: è il Portiere e il Capitano dei Grifondoro…»  
  
«No, no» scosse la testa Dave, «è proprio un mio _rivale di vita_ » gesticolò. «Hai mai avuto costantemente davanti a te delle persone che, nonostante tu faccia sempre il tuo meglio, finiscono per brillare più di te?»  
  
Travis ci rifletté su qualche secondo aggrottando la fronte. «No» rispose secco.  
  
Le spalle di Dave si afflosciarono, Scorpius si trattenne dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
  
«Lasciamo perdere» esalò Dave, chiudendo così la discussione.  
  
Il viaggio proseguì senza grossi scossoni e giunti alla stazione di Hogsmeade condivisero con Travis e Charlie una carrozza trainata dai Thestral. In Sala Grande si sedettero al tavolo di Corvonero, non prima che Dave chiamasse a gran voce Jimmy Steeval – un piccoletto del terzo anno dal faccino rotondo – per fargli strani cenni: s’indicò la spilla da Capitano, sillabò "Tu con noi" indicando prima il ragazzino e poi sé stesso e Scorpius e Heylin e dopo alzò su i pollici facendogli l’occhiolino. Jimmy lo guardò un po’ impaurito – e non a torto, Dave poteva sembrare un pazzo in quelle occasioni – e l’assecondò annuendo.  
  
«Splendido» batté le mani Dave, sedendosi, «Jimmy è dei nostri, ma non c’erano dubbi a riguardo».  
  
«Merlino, Dave» si lamentò Heylin, «certi momenti mi sembri uno che cerca di raccattare punti perché gareggia per il concorso de _Il Più Bello della Scuola_!»  
  
«Ehi» s’impensierì lui, «qui a Hogwarts non c’è una cosa simile… Idea! Tu e Scorp siete prefetti, no? Perché non sottoponete l’idea per un concorso simile ad Allen?»  
  
La risposta di Heylin fu assoluta e inequivocabile. «Muori».  
  
Dave fece per aprir bocca e replicarle qualcosa di _educatamente offensivo_ , ma il professor Paciock diede inizio allo Smistamento.  
  
Scorpius non seguì che un paio di Smistamenti, il suo sguardo andò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro: James era seduto accanto ad Allen, parlottavano sottovoce; Allen sembrava serio, James teneva la fronte aggrottata e aveva un’espressione dubbiosa, e come al solito sedeva in modo scomposto. La divisa scolastica grigia bordata nei colori di Grifondoro era tornata a coprire parte della spiccata personalità di James.  
  
«Annata fiacca» osservò annoiato Dave a fine Smistamento, «abbiamo avuto solo sei primini quest’anno».  
  
«Dev’essere una reazione alla tua presenza» commentò piccata Heylin, «magari quando tu te ne andrai per Corvonero andrà meglio».  
  
Dave fu di nuovo sul punto di ribatterle, ma ancora una volta fu interrotto, stavolta dalla Preside per il discorso di inizio anno scolastico.  
  
I ragazzi l’ascoltarono pigramente, poi la loro attenzione si focalizzò tutta su di lei quando la sentirono dire «… e quest’anno abbiamo una nuova insegnante di Babbanologia, la stimata professoressa Rachel Chapman, a cui ho dato il permesso di istituire un nuovo club a cui spero si uniranno tanti di voi».  
  
Scorpius ormai conosceva abbastanza la mimica della McGranitt da capire come con quell’ultima frase intendesse invece "Non andateci nessuno così il club affonderà insieme alla Chapman: è una cosa troppo stramba da fare qui a Hogwarts e sotto il mio mandato per giunta".  
  
«Prego, Rachel» continuò la Preside, «illustra pure il tuo programma ai nostri allievi».  
  
La Chapman era una donna minuta ed esile dai capelli neri molto folti e lunghi fino alla vita, lasciati sciolti; indossava degli occhiali che le coprivano degli occhi a palla stralunati ed era… troppo sorridente.  
  
«Salve, cari ragazzi!» Li salutò portandosi le mani giunte sul cuore. E già questo costrinse Scorpius a fissarla inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. «È un piacere essere qui con voi, stasera!» guardò tutta la Sala Grande con espressione estasiata. «Ho un grande annuncio da farvi… Ho parlato a lungo con la Preside e con gli altri professori per avere il loro aiuto e sostegno, ma alla fine sono riuscita a fare una cosa molto importante: ho portato il teatro qui a Hogwarts! Fonderò un nuovo club!»  
  
Ci fu un "ohhh" meravigliato e deliziato da parte di alcune ragazze di Case diverse, e questo bastò a Scorpius per esprimere il suo parere riguardo il teatro a scuola: «Merlino benedetto, sarà un inferno».  
  
«Compito del Club di Teatro» proseguì la Chapman, «sarà non solo quello di avvicinarvi gli uni agli altri tramite un’attività ricreativa, ma anche aiutarvi a mettervi in gioco indossando delle maschere» fece l’atto di coprirsi teatralmente il viso, «di giocare a coprirvi e _a scoprirvi_! So bene che qui a Hogwarts sussiste una grande rivalità fra le Case, ma provate a immaginare come potrebbe essere recitare per un giorno un ruolo che non si addice alla vostra Casa, o alla vostra personalità! Provate a confrontarvi con nuove possibilità!» proclamò con enfasi. «Io e la Preside abbiamo concordato sull’allestire due spettacoli: il primo sarà a Natale, e se avremo abbastanza successo il secondo sarà per Pasqua o alla fine dell’anno!» Le ragazze erano sempre più stupite ed esaltate: _era la fine_. «Ci divertiremo un sacco insieme, soprattutto perché proveremo a unire il Magico al Babbano: in veste di insegnante di Babbanologia ho intenzione di farvi lavorare con delle opere teatrali Babbane, per darvi modo di divertirvi e conoscere meglio il mondo Babbano allo stesso tempo: quale mezzo migliore di un’opera teatrale potremmo mai usare per farvi scoprire certe tradizioni Babbane e la loro storia? La persona a cui affiderò la sceneggiatura avrà il compito di trasformare l’opera scelta in qualcosa di più vicino al nostro mondo, in modo tale che la rappresentazione sia poi ben comprensibile anche a chi non ha mai studiato Babbanologia e non ha mai avuto grandi contattati con i Babbani, e a ogni seduta del club discuteremo anche dell’opera originale stessa. Detto questo» batté le mani contenta. «Non mi resta altro che provare a solleticare la vostra curiosità facendovi il nome dell’autore a cui attingeremo per la nostra prima rappresentazione, giusto per invogliarvi a partecipare: William Shakespeare» annunciò scandendo bene le sillabe.  
  
Il brusio di voci femminili crebbe a dismisura; Scorpius non sapeva bene chi diavolo fosse William Shakespeare, ma ormai una cosa era sicura: il suo nome corrispondeva a _fine della normalità_.  
  
La Chapman batté di nuovo le mani. «Se non conoscete Shakespeare, chiedete pure informazioni ai vostri amici che hanno parenti Babbani: sono sicura che soddisferanno ogni vostra curiosità e ne resterete colpiti! Metterò al più presto un annuncio in bacheca per dirvi quando si terrà il primo incontro: dal primo al settimo anno siete tutti calorosamente invitati a partecipare, vi aspetto! Buon anno scolastico, ragazzi!»  
  
Scorpius si passò le mani sul volto, Dave gli cinse le spalle con un braccio con fare cospiratorio.  
  
«Nelle opere teatrali c’è sempre il protagonista figo, no?» gli disse l’amico con gli occhi che gli brillano. «Il bello della situazione, _il principe_! Devo avere quel ruolo, mi spianerà la strada come Caposcuola per l’anno prossimo e mi aprirà un sacco di porte! Noi tre andremo a quel club!»  
  
«Cosa?! No» scosse la testa, «scordatelo, Davies».  
  
«Oh, Shakespeare!» sospirò sorridente Heylin. «Ohhhh, sì-sì-sì, voglio andarci!» batté ripetutamente le mani.  
  
«Ma andateci da soli» protestò Scorpius, «che cavolo c’entro io?!»  
  
Heylin mise su il broncio, si aggrappò al suo braccio e strusciò la testa contro la sua spalla. «Dai, Scorp, non puoi lasciarci soli!»  
  
«Ma _chi_ vi sta lasciando soli: siete in compagnia l’uno dell’altra!»  
  
«Ma vogliamo anche te!» insisté lei saltellando da seduta. «Dai-dai-dai! Non abbiamo tante lezioni insieme, ormai, frequentiamo almeno tutti e tre insieme questo club!»  
  
«Ma anche no!»  
  
«Scorp» Dave gli mise una mano sulla spalla con aria risoluta, «se sei un vero uomo, devi accompagnare il tuo migliore amico, _cioè me_ , anche in questa nuova avventura».  
  
Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. « _Un’avventura_? Seriamente, Dave?»  
  
«Farò in modo che tu abbia il ruolo di mio comprimario» incalzò l’amico.  
  
«Quale onore» ribatté sarcastico.  
  
«Su, Scorp!» l’esortò di nuovo Heylin.  
  
«Merlino, lasciate almeno che ci pensi!» sbuffò seccato, ma tanto purtroppo sapeva che avrebbe capitolato, e sospettava anche che tutto ciò avrebbe portato solo guai…  
  
  
  
Scorpius stava correndo il più veloce possibile verso i sotterranei per la prima lezione dell’anno di Pozioni. Era in ritardo, perché quella mattina Dave si era svegliato scoprendo che Liebe Snow aveva osato passare la notte acciambellato su di lui, _usandolo come cuscino_ , e la cosa non era _tollerabile_ : aveva scatenato un putiferio.  
  
Arrivò in scivolata vicino alla porta, fece qualche respiro profondo per riprender fiato e avere un aspetto più rilassato e si allentò la cravatta perché stava morendo dal caldo per la troppa fatica. Entrato in aula si accorse che fortunatamente il professore era in ritardo: trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Che poi ritrasse quando si accorse che l’unico posto rimasto libero era quello al tavolo di Al e Alice.  
  
Perché Heylin e Dave non erano con lui? Ah sì, perché Heylin non aveva ottenuto il voto necessario per l’accesso al sesto anno di Pozioni e Dave invece odiava l’effetto che avevano sui suoi capelli gli effluvi che si alzavano dai calderoni, _maledetti loro_.  
  
Alice stava parlando allegramente con Al; logico che i due si conoscessero: la madre di Al era la madrina di Alice… il che, rifletté Scorpius, voleva anche dire che tecnicamente Harry era il suo padrino.  
  
"Merlino, ho pomiciato sia con la figlioccia che con il figlio del compagno di mio padre" gemette interiormente.  
  
Alice non era bella, era _graziosa_ , quel tipo di ragazza che scopri essere fantastica quando un bel giorno all’improvviso ti rivolge un sorriso aperto e radioso; era successo esattamente così: un pomeriggio lui e Dave avevano incontrato Alice nel parco del castello, lei era con le sue amiche ma li aveva salutati con un sorriso tornando poi a parlare con le altre.  
  
« _Wow_ » aveva sospirato Dave alle spalle di Scorpius, «certo che è _davvero carina_ la Paciock quando sorride».  
  
«Già, è proprio carina…» E poco meno di un mese dopo già stavano insieme.  
  
Alice aveva dei capelli castani chiari che quasi sempre teneva legati a coda, soprattutto nelle ore di studio, e un corpo _morbido_ ; quest’ultima cosa aveva fatto scoprire a Scorpius come mai non avesse mai apprezzato le cosiddette "ragazze più carine della scuola": perché erano _troppo magre_. Gli era piaciuto troppo pizzicare per dispetto i fianchi di Alice le volte in cui si erano nascosti in un angolo del castello a baciarsi…  
  
Con Alice, _la sua buona, irriverente ma coscienziosa Alice_ che voleva tanto diventare un’Auror era stato tutto _fantastico_. Compresa la fine, anche se in modo dannatamente malinconico.  
  
«Adesso io mi girerò» gli aveva detto sorridendo e trattenendo le lacrime, «tu farai finta di non aver visto i miei occhi lucidi e io me ne andrò in un angolo a piangere come una deficiente, magari sperando di non imbattermi in nessuno che mi chieda che cos’ho o di non inciampare su qualche radice sporgente nel parco… Perché… perché va bene così, ok? Nessun rimpianto. Meglio finire così che litigando, non voglio perderti».  
  
«Non mi perderai, Alice» aveva trovato a stento il coraggio di mormorarle. «Perché _non voglio perderti_ ».  
  
Scorpius durante l’estate si era chiesto se quelle fossero state solo parole dettate dalla tristezza della fine della loro storia, ma adesso Alice era lì e sorrideva raggiante, era l’Alice che ricordava e che in fondo gli mancava tanto – erano stati amici per cinque anni, prima…  
  
«Ehi, Scorp!» Proprio lei lo fece tornare alla realtà agitando un braccio e facendogli spazio accanto a sé. «Vieni qui, c’è posto!» l’invitò.  
  
Muovendosi quasi in modo meccanico Scorpius andò al tavolo e posò la propria borsa a tracolla a terra. Salutò Al accennando un sorriso e poi per qualche attimo tentò di evitare di fissare Alice negli occhi, ma ancora una volta fu lei a toglierlo d’impiccio.  
  
«Ok» gesticolò lei sussurrando, «saltiamo la parte dei mesi estivi in cui non ci siamo scritti perché avevamo di sicuro paura che l’altro fraintendesse: mi manca il mio amico Malfoy» gli confessò sorridendo imbarazzata.  
  
Le sorrise a sua volta. «Mi manchi anche tu, Alice».  
  
«Va bene» sospirò continuando a gesticolare tantissimo, «allora dichiariamo ufficialmente conclusa la fase da imbarazzo post-relazione e riprendiamo a essere amici».  
  
«Sì» annuì.  
  
«Bene, adesso ti abbraccio e ti do un castissimo bacio sulla guancia perché mi sei mancato _un sacchissimo_ » allungò le braccia verso di lui e lo strinse forte scoccandogli un bacione sul viso; lui sorrise e dondolarono sul posto.  
  
Albus li guardò ridacchiando.  
  
«Ehi» protestò Alice, «non dovresti guardarci così, sai?» Appallottolò un pezzetto di pergamena e glielo lanciò addosso per dispetto; lui rise di più e afferrò la pallina al volo, da bravo Cercatore. «Vorrei proprio vedere te con un’ex…»  
  
«Prima dovrei avere almeno qualcuno con cui stare…» sospirò Al.  
  
«Beh, per esempio» suggerì Alice con malizia, «potresti cominciare a cercare qualcuno con cui stare iniziando a provarci con chi ti piace sul serio!»  
  
Albus aveva lo sguardo basso, ma lo videro arrossire furiosamente. «Non mi piace nessuno» bofonchiò.  
  
«Lo sapevo» Alice sorrise _deliziata_ , «mi complimento con me stessa! Hai una cotta!» Albus le rispose rilanciandole indietro la pergamena appallottolata. «E a giudicare da come stai reagendo deve essere pure una cotta _bella grossa_!» cantilenò.  
  
«Piantala, Alice!» sibilò.  
  
«Dai, dimmi chi è!... Gioca a Quidditch?» Albus non rispose, ma trattenne il respiro. «Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, lo sapevo! Gioca a Quidditch! Ora devo solo scoprire a quale Casa appartiene…» e si fece pensierosa.  
  
«Alice» sospirò Scorpius, «dagli tregua…»  
  
Lei fece finta di non averlo sentito. «È della mia Casa?»  
  
«Alice!» l’ammonì di nuovo Al.  
  
«Ok, ti sei arrabbiato, non imbarazzato, quindi non è un Tassorosso. È della _tua_ Casa?»  
  
« _Alice_!» gemette con voce strozzata.  
  
«Oh» sorrise stupita, «è un Grifondoro! È qualcuno della tua stessa squadra, ma…» fece per continuare a parlare, sembrava aver realizzato una cosa, ma Al la fermò bruscamente.  
  
«Stai zitta!»  
  
Scorpius ponderò per un attimo se mettere a tacere o meno Alice premendole una mano sulla bocca, perché Albus sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi isterica, ma poi fortunatamente il professore entrò trafelato in aula scusandosi per il ritardo.  
  
Dopo una breve discussione sul programma che avrebbero affrontato quell’anno, si misero all’opera su una nuova pozione. Pestando in un mortaio un paio di semi grossi e ovali, Scorpius si ritrovò a riflettere sulla cotta di Al, più che altro per semplice curiosità: l’anno precedente chi erano stati i compagni di squadra di Al? E, beh, c’era Roxanne Weasley, ma era la cugina e… era l’unica femmina della squadra. _Oh_.  
  
OH.  
  
Scorpius mancò il mortaio e per poco non si sbatté il pestello su un pollice. Decise per il bene delle proprie dita di non pensare più alla cotta di Al Potter.  
  
Finita la lezione – "In grazia di Merlino", pensò Scorpius – tutti e tre si trattennero ancora qualche minuto a chiacchierare sull’uscio della porta.  
  
«Voi vi scriverete al Club di Teatro?» chiese Alice. «Io credo proprio che lo farò! Sembra divertente!»  
  
Scorpius la fissò privo d’espressioni. «Io non so se potrei sopravvivere a una cosa simile».  
  
«Andiamo, Scorp!» sorrise lei spintonandolo in modo scherzoso. «Che ne è stato dei nostri vecchi giochi?» e assunse una strana espressione trasognata. «Rimembri ancora i giorni passati ad agognare i momenti in cui i nostri occhi avrebbero potuto bearsi apertamente della visione l’uno dell’altra? Oh, che sollievo era per me la tua dolce voce che chiamava il nome mio!»  
  
Scorpius le prese con eccessiva grazia una mano e se la portò al cuore. «Mia amata, quale pena erano le ore passate lontane da te e dagli occhi tuoi, che erano stelle nelle mie notti più buie! E la dolcezza di ogni tuo gesto ripagava sempre l’attesa estenuante di rincontrarti!»  
  
«Oh, amato! Mio raggio di sole dopo giorni di tempesta e soffio di vento nelle giornate più afose!»  
  
«Oh, amata! Mia rosa senza spine in un campo disseminato di rovi, mia colomba della pace dopo giorni di guerra e miseria!»  
  
Albus li stava fissando indeciso se scoppiare di più per l’imbarazzo o per l’ilarità.  
  
«Se vuoi possiamo continuare» gli disse Scorpius, tornando _normale_ , «io e lei facevamo _sempre_ così».  
  
Alice picchiettò un dito contro il petto di Scorpius. «Capisci adesso perché dovremmo frequentare il Club di Teatro? Potremmo riprendere i nostri giochi e divertirci con tutti gli altri! Mi hanno detto che le opere di Shakespeare sono _piene_ di queste cose!»  
  
Scorpius storse la bocca. «Qual lieta notizia».  
  
«E tu» Alice indicò Al, «dovresti venire pure! Recitare ti aiuterà a scioglierti!»  
  
«Non ho bisogno di sciogliermi» protestò lui, sistemandosi la tracolla sulla spalla e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«Ne hai bisogno eccome» insisté lei, «potrebbe renderti più disinibito!»  
  
«Fossi in te» s’intromise Scorpius rivolgendosi ad Al, «non le chiederei nemmeno perché mai dovresti essere più disinibito».  
  
Albus arrossì e si ostinò a non guardarli in faccia. «Vado a Trasfigurazione» si congedò brontolando. «Ti precedo, Alice».  
  
Alice lo fissò andar via incrociando le braccia al petto, poi si rivolse a Scorpius guardandolo di sottecchi. «Tu hai capito quel che ho capito io, _vero_?» insinuò.  
  
«Direi di sì» sospirò infilandosi le mani in tasca, «e ti suggerisco di non proseguire oltre con le tue indagini: è un campo assai delicato».  
  
Lei sbuffò dispiaciuta. «Peccato, a me piace un sacco fare da Cupido! Alle volte penso che se non aspirassi così tanto a diventare un’Auror, potrei aprire un’agenzia matrimoniale!»  
  
Scorpius fece una faccia schifata. «Alice, _per carità di Merlino_ …»  
  
Lei sorrise e gli posò le mani sulle braccia. «Mi sei mancato davvero tanto, Scorp».  
  
«Anche tu» le sorrise teneramente di rimando.  
  
In quel momento qualcuno gli urtò con forza la spalla all’improvviso per poi sorpassarlo; Scorpius alzò lo sguardo e vide James continuare a camminare lungo il corridoio sorridendogli in modo sfacciato, al suo fianco c’era Allen, che lo guardò appena.  
  
Alice osservò la scena con occhio critico. «Ecco una cosa di cui dovremo parlare: come va la convivenza con i Potter?»  
  
«Direi… _bene_ » rispose laconico, pronunciando l’ultima parola con tono un po’ flebile.  
  
Alice assottigliò lo sguardo, sospettosa. «Ora devo scappare a Trasfigurazione, ma quando ci ribeccheremo dovrai raccontarmi tutto, _chiaro_?» gli intimò agitandogli un dito sotto gli occhi.  
  
«Chiarissimo» esalò sconsolato. Infilò le mani in tasca e la guardò andar via ricordando perché mai non aveva mai voluto che Alice e Heylin si conoscessero meglio: sarebbero state la sua fine.  
  
  
  
Il fatto che David Davies, il più figo di tutta Hogwarts, fosse il nuovo Capitano della squadra di Corvonero voleva dire purtroppo una cosa: gli spalti del campo durante i provini sarebbero stati pienissimi di ragazze deliranti.  
  
Infatti il suo fan club aveva pure portato degli striscioni "per Daviduccio".  
  
Scorpius si sistemò i guantoni e schioccò la lingua, seccato. «Questa sarà una lunga giornata».  
  
«Già» brontolò Heylin al suo fianco, che si stava presentando per il ruolo di Cacciatrice.  
  
Dave, fischietto al collo, marciò un paio di volte avanti e indietro davanti alla fila di candidati.  
  
«Buon pomeriggio a tutti» li salutò con fare serio e pomposo. «Io, David Davies, sono il nuovo Capitano della squadra di Corvonero, e sappiate che è mia ferma intenzione fare entrare la nostra Casa nella storia del Quidditch di Hogwarts!» Puntò un pugno al cielo e ci fu un coro di "Sì! Ben detto! Bravo!"  
  
«Sceglierò solo i migliori di voi» continuò Dave, «e li allenerò duramente per portare la nostra Casa alle stelle. Ricordatevi sempre bene una cosa» e sollevò di nuovo il pugno, «Corvonero _spacca_!»  
  
Si alzarono ancora una volta delle urla. «Sì! BRAVO! SPACCHIAMO!»  
  
Scorpius restò inespressivo. «Voglio morire».  
  
Heylin gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Andiamo, potrebbe andare peggio, per esempio potrebbe esserci qualcuno che fa il tifo _per te_ in modo indecente».  
  
«VAI, MALFOY! BUTTALE TUTTE DENTRO!» sentirono un paio di voci gridare.  
  
Scorpius non osò voltarsi a guardare chi fossero. «Tipo così?»  
  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Eh».  
  
Quando si girò verso gli spalti, Scorpius vide l’immaginabile: Alice, cravatta allentata e sciarpa legata alla vita come una cintura, era in piedi a urlare festosamente il suo cognome con aria furba; seduto accanto a lei con le gambe distese e i piedi accavallati c’era James con uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi strafottenti stampati sul volto.  
  
Erano stati loro a urlare.  
  
A coronare il tutto, Allen stava seduto vicino a James, pronto a guardare con occhio attento le scelte che avrebbe fatto Dave, il Capitano avversario.  
  
Scorpius sospirò rassegnato e si avvicinò al terzetto. «Siete venuti a sostenermi, a buttarmi giù o a spiarmi?» chiese loro.  
  
Fu James a rispondere. «Tutte e tre le cose, una ciascuno: ti lascio indovinare chi quale».  
  
«Uhm» fece finta di rifletterci sopra, «domanda difficile. Presumo Alice per buttarmi giù, tu per spiarmi e Allen per sostenermi» ironizzò.  
  
James gli puntò un dito contro. «Precisamente!»  
  
Dave li raggiunse e mise una mano sulla spalla di Scorpius. «Siete qui per spiare?» domandò al terzetto, in particolare ai Grifondoro.  
  
Allen scrollò le spalle. «L’ingresso ai provini è libero».  
  
Dave inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ma per fortuna non quello agli allenamenti».  
  
Per la prima volta Scorpius vide Allen accennare un ghigno. «Già».  
  
I due Capitani si scambiarono un lungo sguardo di sfida, poi Dave diede a Scorpius una pacca sulla spalla. «Andiamo, si comincia».  
  
Lui si voltò e fece per incamminarsi verso il centro del campo.  
  
«Malfoy?» A chiamarlo fu qualcuno che prima d’allora non l’aveva mai fatto.  
  
Scorpius tornò sui suoi passi e vide Allen fissarlo come quando poco prima aveva insinuato a Dave che se avesse potuto sarebbe venuto ad assistere anche agli allenamenti. «Sì, _Capitano_ Allen?»  
  
«Occhio a come giochi: ricordati che qui c’è un altro Portiere pronto a memorizzare i tuoi tiri».  
  
James coronò il tutto sogghignando e indicando prima i propri occhi e poi Scorpius.  
  
 _Bastardi._  
  
Alice fischiò fingendosi colpita. «Caspita, il Quidditch è un gioco per _veri machi_!»  
  
James per tutta risposta si sbottonò un polsino della camicia e si tirò su una manica. «E non hai visto il meglio, guarda qui!» piegò il braccio per mostrarle i muscoli. «Vere braccia da Battitore, effetto mozzafiato garantito a vita!»  
  
Allen sospirò stancamente portandosi una mano alla fronte, Alice rise divertita e Scorpius andò via scrollando la testa.  
  
I provini furono estenuanti, perché anche se Dave aveva già deciso sulla fiducia chi scegliere come Battitori e come Cercatore – i Doppia B e Jimmy Steeval – c’era un Cacciatore che gli mancava all’appello, anzi _una Cacciatrice_ , e Scorpius e Heylin stavano sostenendo i provini proprio per quel ruolo, finendo con l’essere messi in modo inevitabile sotto torchio anche loro.  
  
Stanco e sudato, Scorpius prese una Pluffa e si alzò in volo per l’ultima prova, quella decisiva: i rigori.  
  
Dave era un ottimo Portiere, ma non era il migliore di Hogwarts: quello era Allen. Prima di tirare, si voltò un attimo a guardare gli spalti: Alice era ancora in piedi e notando che lui li stava guardando mise una mano sul fianco e con l’altra gli rivolse un cenno di vittoria con l’indice e il medio, gli fece pure l’occhiolino; James era serio, stese di più le gambe e incrociò le braccia al petto, mettendosi più comodo a guardarlo; Allen si chinò in avanti, fissandolo posando le braccia sulle ginocchia e incrociando mollemente i polsi.  
  
Nonostante il suo posto in squadra fosse sicuro, quei provini stavano diventando fottutamente seri.  
  
 _Ricordati che qui c’è un altro Portiere pronto a memorizzare i tuoi tiri._  
  
Dannato Allen.  
  
Scorpius strinse i denti, lanciò la Pluffa sibilando sottovoce un’imprecazione e fece un tiro talmente veloce, violento e perfetto che Dave restò pietrificato.  
  
«Merlino, Scorp!» esclamò Dave stupito. «Per un attimo ho creduto che tu avessi intenzione di _disarcionarmi con una Pluffa_!»  
  
«Scusa» mormorò a mezza bocca prima di tornare a terra; Heylin venne subito a complimentarsi con lui.  
  
Scorpius alzò lo sguardo verso le gradinate: vide Alice battere le mani saltellando, James sorridere con un pollice alzato in segno di approvazione e Allen fissarlo con gli occhi assottigliati, _interessato_.  
  
Alla fine Dave prese come terza Cacciatrice Isabelle Williams del quarto anno, una ragazza con una grossa treccia bionda e l’aspetto di una valchiria, metteva pure un po’ di soggezione.  
  
«Bene, squadra» Dave li fissò uno per uno sorridendo soddisfatto, «è fatta! E ricordatevi sempre… Corvonero _spacca_!»  
  
«Sì!!!»  
  
Scorpius si coprì il viso con le mani. «Merlino santissimo, ma farà così tutto l’anno? Lo dirà a ogni partita?»  
  
Heylin gli diede delle debole pacche consolatorie. «Credo che lo dirà anche a ogni allenamento».  
  
E Scorpius si augurò per Dave che non gli venisse mai voglia di _spaccare lui_ pur di non sentirlo più.  
  
  
  
Una volta appassionato a Erbologia per Scorpius non era stata una passeggiata conquistarsi la stima e l’approvazione del professor Paciock. Non riusciva a biasimare davvero l’insegnante per questo, era consapevole di quello che aveva passato da ragazzo _anche_ per colpa di suo padre, e seppur in parte Scorpius gli era stato grato del fatto che lo trattasse come un allievo qualunque, i primi tempi aveva notato come fosse ben visibile che tuttavia il professore stentasse a credere alla sua genuina passione per la materia.  
  
Dave e Heylin non erano mai stati interessati più di tanto all’Erbologia, di conseguenza fin dal primo anno Scorpius aveva passato ore da solo in biblioteca a fare approfondimenti e poi a raccogliere sempre in solitudine delle erbe vicino al Lago Nero o ai margini della Foresta Proibita. Era stato proprio nel parco di Hogwarts che Alice per la prima volta si era avvicinata a lui, incuriosita di quanto impegno ci stesse mettendo il ragazzo per spiccare agli occhi del professore, suo padre.  
  
Scorpius non aveva mai saputo se fosse stato merito dei suggerimenti di Alice o di qualche parolina dolce detta da lei all’orecchio paterno, ma dopo un paio di settimane il professor Paciock aveva cominciato a prendere sempre più seriamente in considerazione i suoi approfondimenti extra e con gli anni i due avevano protratto una sorta di sfida amichevole: ogni quindici giorni l’insegnante gli dava il nome di una pianta rara ed era suo compito trovare tutto il trovabile a riguardo. La cosa ancora più intrigante era che il nome della pianta della sfida successiva era sempre composto dalle iniziali delle pozioni che avevano la pianta precedente fra gli ingredienti: bastava ordinare le pozioni per indice di densità, dal maggiore al minore, e otteneva il nome della nuova ricerca. In un sol colpo Scorpius univa Erbologia a Pozioni e la curiosità con la ricerca, il tutto divertendosi – _in modo matto_ , precisava sempre Dave con aria sconvolta.  
  
Il professor Paciock era fiero di lui, lo considerava il suo pupillo sebbene non fosse un Grifondoro – di cui era direttore – e Draco aveva detto a Scorpius che, tenendo conto che la vecchia insegnante di Erbologia era direttrice di Tassorosso ma considerava suo pupillo il Grifondoro Neville Paciock, lui doveva proseguire su questa strada, perché come minimo sarebbe diventato il prossimo professore di Erbologia a Hogwarts. E magari anche direttore di Corvonero.  
  
«Ma stai lontano dalla Spada di Grifondoro, Scorpius, per l’amor di Merlino!» aveva anche aggiunto. «Sia mai che ti bruci e poi ti trovo al lavoro al San Mungo!»  
  
Scorpius non sapeva se mai un giorno sarebbe tornato in quella scuola come insegnante, ma nel frattempo aveva deciso di tenersi stretta la futura carriera di Erbologo e la pelle facendo di tutto per nascondere al professore di aver preso la virtù della figlia. Questo giusto perché Scorpius e le situazioni sconvenienti andavano sempre a braccetto – il caso della pomiciata col figlio del compagno di suo padre ne era un altro esempio.  
  
Seduto all’ultimo tavolo in fondo alla biblioteca, di fronte a una vetrata colorata che raffigurava un drago sotto una quercia, stava vagliando la densità di tutte le pozioni che aveva trovato avessero la Solem Horus come ingrediente. Quel tavolo era sempre e solo suo da sei anni ormai, nessuno osava avvicinarsi a lui quando arrivava in biblioteca: raccattava tutti i libri che gli servivano e iniziava a studiare e a fare ricerche sparpagliando pergamene e volumi vari ai quattro angoli di tutto lo spazio occupabile, in silenzio. Dave lo prendeva in giro dicendo che in quei momenti _ardeva del Sacro Fuoco dell’Erbologia e della Caccia al Tesoro_.  
  
Nessuno si permetteva mai di disturbarlo, nessuno… tranne James Potter.  
  
James ebbe la sfacciataggine di sedersi di fronte a lui e incrociare le braccia sul tavolo per usarle come cuscino; non lo salutò nemmeno, lo guardò sorridendo strafottente, come al solito. Scorpius fece finta che non ci fosse. Lui gli tirò un calcio da sotto il tavolo.  
  
«Strano vederti in un posto in cui in teoria si viene per studiare, Potter» si arrese a prenderlo in considerazione.  
  
«La puzza di libri vecchi e l’orrore di troppe righe scritte non sono riusciti a trattenermi dal venire a dirti quanto sei crudele!» lo rimproverò imbronciandosi.  
  
Scorpius lo fissò inespressivo. «Devo portarti in Infermeria, Potter? Hai preso una botta in testa molto forte? Magari potrebbe essere quella _decisiva_ …»  
  
Lui continuò a fissarlo tenendo la testa appoggiata sulle braccia. «Ieri pomeriggio ci sono stati i provini per la squadra di Grifondoro: perché non sei venuto a vedere come ho sbaragliato tutti come Battitore?!»  
  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio. «Avrei dovuto?»  
  
«Sì, c’erano tutti!» e cominciò a elencare dei nomi stendendo tre dita davanti ai suoi occhi. «C’era Davies al posto di Timmy, Alice al posto di se stessa, ma non c’eri tu al posto mio! Sei crudele!» ribadì.  
  
Lui lo fissò a lungo, perplesso. «Tu sei completamente fuori di testa e io mi chiedo cos’abbia mai fatto di male il povero Harry per averti».  
  
James schioccò la lingua e prese un libro per sfogliarlo in modo distratto. «Sei tu che non riesci a capire il mio mondo!»  
  
Scorpius abbassò lo sguardo e sottolineò il nome di una pozione, tanto per fare qualcosa. «Non che io non tenti di farlo…»  
  
Lui si fermò dal voltare le pagine e guardò Scorpius di sottecchi. «Mi manca gironzolarti intorno» ammise.  
  
«A me non manchi affatto» ribatté subito, _troppo veloce_.  
  
Gli sorrise sornione. «Non è vero, ti manco _tantissimo_ ».  
  
«I miei nervi ringraziano la nostra distanza» sospirò, e in parte era vero.  
  
«Potter?» sentirono qualcuno chiamare James.  
  
Scorpius alzò gli occhi e vide Allen venire verso di loro, tracolla carica di libri in spalla e mantello ripiegato sul braccio; si ricordò di come di solito il Caposcuola studiasse a due tavoli di distanza da lui: doveva aver finito da poco una sessione di studio intenso, a giudicare dalla stanchezza che mostrava in viso.  
  
«Sì, _Timmy_?» cinguettò James.  
  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata inespressiva e al contempo piena di _desiderio omicida_. «Sono venuto a dirti quando si terrà il nostro primo allenamento: venerdì pomeriggio alle cinque. Vedi di essere puntuale».  
  
«Io cerco sempre di essere puntuale» protestò James, «ma non è colpa mia se mi succedono sempre incidenti di percorso».  
  
Allen lo fissò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Tipo qualche rissa con un Serpeverde?»  
  
«Sì» sorrise, «tipo».  
  
Allen scosse la testa, poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul libro che James aveva aperto. «Solem Horus» mormorò stupito fissando la figura stampata su una pagina, «"la cassaforte devota". Appartiene alla famiglia delle asteraceae infiorescenti, che non si studiano fino al settimo anno, e comunque è abbastanza rara da non essere approfondita nel nostro programma…»  
  
«Lo so» rispose Scorpius, «è uno degli approfondimenti che mi ha affidato il professor Paciock».  
  
Allen lo fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Allora è vero quel che si dice in giro: il professor Paciock ti sfida a cercare periodicamente delle piante rare».  
  
«Sì» sorrise orgoglioso Scorpius, «delle Cacce al Tesoro».  
  
«Che cosa?!» si sorprese James prendendo la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo Scorpius.  
  
«Faccio ricerche su una pianta rara, trovo tutte le pozioni in cui rientra fra gli ingredienti e ordinandole per indice di densità le loro iniziali mi danno il nome della pianta successiva da cercare» gli spiegò sbrigativo, riappropriandosi della pergamena.  
  
«Tutto questo è follia» obiettò James, sconvolto, «perché mai dovresti ammuffire in biblioteca facendo una cosa simile?»  
  
«Forse perché mi piace?» ribatté ironico.  
  
Allen si mostrò interessato e si sedette al fianco di James; vagliò alcune pergamene che Scorpius aveva scritto. «La Solem Horus è una pianta molto particolare e preziosa, fiorisce al massimo una volta al mese».  
  
James fissò prima Scorpius e poi Allen. «Già» fece ironico, «dimenticavo che fra voi geni vi intendete».  
  
Allen sospirò pazientemente. «Non c’è nulla di geniale nell’essere curiosi e volerne sapere di più».  
  
Per tutta risposta, lui sbuffò seccato. «E cos’ha di particolare questa pianta?»  
  
«Funziona anche come cassaforte» gli rispose Scorpius.  
  
«E come?» si stupì accigliandosi.  
  
Scorpius non lo guardò in faccia, continuò a cercare velocemente qualcosa in un libro e mise una mano davanti agli occhi di James mimando un becco.  
  
James si meravigliò di più. «Apre e chiude i petali?!» intuì.  
  
«Esatto» mormorò Scorpius scorrendo l’indice di un altro libro. «Affinché il nome della prossima pianta sia completo mi manca una O per esclusione… devo trovare una pozione che inizi per O…»  
  
James restò perplesso. «Scusa, se sai che ti manca solo una lettera, vuol dire che hai già capito il prossimo nome: che senso ha sforzarsi di trovare l’ultima pozione mancante? Il risultato ce l’hai già!»  
  
«Non posso presentare al professor Paciock una relazione incompleta» quasi si offese, «devo trovare quella pozione!» Ne andava del suo stramaledetto orgoglio.  
  
Allen prese un libro dalla pila che Scorpius teneva ordinata alla sua sinistra. «Solem Horus…» mormorò pensoso, «hai provato a cercare fra le pozioni sonnifere?» gli porse il tomo.  
  
Scorpius alzò gli occhi su Allen, lo guardò dubbioso quanto incuriosito da quel suggerimento; accettò l’offerta e andò subito a scorrere l’indice. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio in cui James guardò Scorpius e Allen come se fossero gravemente malati, finalmente la pozione mancante fu trovata.  
  
«Ah!» esclamò Scorpius inchiostrando subito la piuma per finire la relazione. «Grazie dell’aiuto!»  
  
Allen accennò un sorriso e scrollò le spalle. «Figurati, per così poco…»  
  
Scorpius rimise in fretta le proprie cose nella borsa e riordinò i libri della biblioteca sparsi sul tavolo. «Vado a consegnare il lavoro al professor Paciock» sorrise trionfante, «ci vediamo in giro!» E corse via.  
  
L’insegnante a quell’ora doveva essere nella serra della scuola a tenere una lezione; Scorpius si recò lì, aspettò con impazienza che gli ultimi minuti di lezione finissero e poi entrò risalendo l’onda di ragazzi che invece uscivano.  
  
«Professore!» lo richiamò sorridente.  
  
«Signor Malfoy!» lo ricambiò, notando la pergamena che il ragazzo aveva in mano. «Presumo che lei abbia finito le sue ricerche…»  
  
Scorpius gli porse la relazione. «In anticipo di due giorni» sottolineò con un certo orgoglio.  
  
L’insegnante srotolò la pergamena, la lesse velocemente annuendo soddisfatto di tanto in tanto e giunto alla fine, al nome della prossima pianta, il sorriso gli diventò più grande. «Davvero un ottimo lavoro, signor Malfoy, venti punti ai Corvonero».  
  
«Grazie, signore!»  
  
L’uomo gli diede delle pacche sulla spalla. «Mi segua, voglio mostrarle una cosa che solo un vero appassionato come lei saprà apprezzare!»  
  
L’aria stranamente cospiratoria e molto da Grifondoro del professore lo sorprese e lo incuriosì tantissimo. «Che cosa, signore?» ma lui gli fece di nuovo cenno di seguirlo.  
  
Si recarono in fondo alla serra, nell’angolo più soleggiato dove di solito tenevano le piante desertiche.  
  
Il professore gli sorrise. «Vede qualcosa di interessante qui intorno, signor Malfoy?»  
  
Su un tavolino di legno rinforzato c’era un grosso vaso di terracotta da cui sporgeva un fusto verde largo tre dita con delle foglie ampie quanto due mani; terminava con un solo fiore, sembrava un girasole gigante dai petali gialli e arancioni orlati d’oro. _Era chiuso_.  
  
«Una Solem Horus!» esclamò basito Scorpius. «Signore, è… è fantastica!» Si avvicinò alla pianta per osservarla da più vicino.  
  
«Vero?» continuò a sorridere l’insegnante incrociando le braccia al petto e osservando il fiore con profonda ammirazione. «Ho impiegato mesi, _quasi un anno_ , per averne una qui a Hogwarts, ma mi piaceva molto l’idea di regalare ai miei studenti più meritevoli la possibilità di usarla: è emozionante vederla aprirsi per qualcuno».  
  
«Il fiore è chiuso…» notò Scorpius.  
  
«E questo vuol dire che…» l’invitò lui a proseguire.  
  
«Che sta custodendo qualcosa al suo interno».  
  
«E tu sai come aprirlo, no?» l’invitò implicitamente a farlo.  
  
«Ma, professore…» esitò, «la Solem Horus può custodire qualcosa solo per tre volte prima di appassire, e può fiorire soltanto una volta al mese: è molto preziosa, non so se…»  
  
«Ho detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto regalare ai miei studenti più meritevoli la possibilità di usarla» gli ricordò sorridendogli affettuosamente. «Coraggio, figliolo» lo spronò passando a un tono meno formale.  
  
Scorpius si guardò intorno; la Solem Horus si apriva soltanto per chi aveva cura di lei: vide un innaffiatoio pieno d’acqua, si tolse il mantello e la tracolla e procedette.  
  
Con attenzione versò l’acqua nel vaso e poi alzò lo sguardo per osservare la reazione della pianta: il fiore emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, le foglie si mossero piano cercando il viso di Scorpius e glielo sfiorarono come in una carezza affettuosa e poi, a rallentatore, i petali si aprirono.  
  
Al centro del fiore c’era una biglia di vetro nei colori di Corvonero, che alla luce del sole che filtrava dai vetri della serra brillò come una grossa goccia di rugiada. Il fusto della pianta si piegò verso Scorpius per aiutarlo a prendere il piccolo tesoro – le foglie gli avevano toccato il viso proprio per capire in che direzione e a che altezza lui fosse.  
  
Scorpius, stupito ed emozionato da quel piccolo spettacolo della natura, guardò il professore.  
  
«Prendila» l’incoraggiò l’uomo sorridendo.  
  
Lui allungò una mano e prese la biglia fra le dita, subito dopo il fiore emise un altro sospiro e tornò dritto e aperto verso la luce del sole, in silenziosa attesa di custodire il prossimo oggetto.  
  
Scorpius fissò la biglia sul palmo della propria mano. «Caspita» esalò.  
  
«Non capita tutti i giorni di interagire così con una pianta, eh?» lo canzonò il professore.  
  
Lui ridacchiò. «E non capita nemmeno spesso che una pianta non sia aggressiva!»  
  
L’uomo rise con lui. «Come ho già detto, questa pianta è un regalo per i miei studenti più meritevoli» ribadì, «quindi, signor Malfoy, quando vuole lei potrà usarla…» ed esitò facendo uno strano sorriso, «per esempio per fare una sorpresa a una ragazza: saprò essere molto discreto sull’identità dell’ultimo allievo che mi ha chiesto il permesso di usufruire della Solem Horus» e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
  
Scorpius abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo imbarazzato. «Lei è molto _supportivo_ , professore».  
  
«Ah» sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando il fiore con aria trasognata, «ho avuto sedici anni anch’io, anche se ai miei tempi purtroppo non ho avuto il tempo di corteggiare per bene una ragazza… Però ho fatto trovare a mia moglie l’anello di fidanzamento dentro una Solem Horus: posso dirle che lei ha apprezzato molto, in barba a quelli che dicevano che studiare Erbologia non mi avrebbe portato niente di utile».  
  
«Dev’essere stato un momento molto bello» osservò Scorpius, immaginando la signora Paciock, una donna forse molto simile a Alice, in piedi davanti a quel fiore che si apriva per lei porgendole il gioiello.  
  
«Sì» sospirò scrollandosi e tornando alla realtà. «Meglio andare, adesso, signor Malfoy: l’ho già trattenuta troppo, starà rischiando di far tardi alla prossima lezione».  
  
Scorpius strinse nel pugno la biglia di vetro. «Grazie ancora, professore».  
  
«È stato solo un piacere» agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «E si ricordi sempre che quando vuole la Solem Horus sarà a sua disposizione».  
  
Scorpius non sapeva se mai avrebbe usato quella pianta nel modo in cui gli aveva suggerito il professore, ma sentiva comunque a pelle che con quel fiore non fosse finito tutto lì…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
… e infatti con la Solem Horus non finirà qui :P Si tratta di una pianta di mia invenzione che ho fortemente voluto con queste caratteristiche così particolari perché *mi serve che sia così*… Il suo nome non ha un vero significato, ho scelto due parole latineggianti _ad cazzum_.  
  
[Bentley blu](https://www.google.it/search?q=blue+bentley&hl=it&prmd=imvns&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=BBa8T-ihMcLdtAbMx-X6DQ&ved=0CFYQsAQ&biw=1280&bih=642).  
  
La Rowling non ha mai detto nulla a proposito di futuri figli di Neville e Hannah, però ai fini della trama ho trovato divertente creare Alice (il nome è quello della mamma di Neville). Alice non solo è la figlioccia di Ginny e quindi anche di Harry, è la figlia proprio del professore a cui Scorpius tiene di più e di conseguenza la situazione è… abbastanza scomoda XD Ho trovato buffo far appassionare Scorpius proprio di Erbologia, avvicinandolo così a Neville: è una cosa abbastanza paradossale da avermi intrigato come idea da sviluppare, volevo vedere come mi scorreva sotto le dita.  
  
E Al… eh, è gay e Scorpius e Alice l’hanno intuito.  
  
La Chapman deve il suo cognome a una lista di cognomi inglesi comuni che ho spulciato e il nome a Rachel Berry di _Glee_ – non le somiglia fisicamente, ma il delirio è quello XD  
  
Una recita a Hogwarts non è inusuale :P Sotto il mandato di Armando Dippet ce ne fu una, l’unica: fu rappresentata la fiaba _La Fonte della Buona Sorte_ , ma a causa di un incidente con un Ashwinder e delle liti fra i ragazzi attori per via di un triangolo amoroso la cosa fu un DISASTRO XD (così tanto che da allora non ci fu mai più alcuna recita, credo che anche per questo alla McGranitt non vada a genio il club XD) In italiano e in breve potete leggerne [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_fiabe_di_Beda_il_Bardo) sotto la voce dedicata alla fiaba in questione.  
  
 _Shakespeare is in the air_ , e per Scorpius sono cazzi.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Scorpius stava provando a capire la necessità di essere scortato a braccetto in Sala Grande per recarsi al Club di Teatro – aveva Heylin e Dave uno per ogni fianco. Non appena però entrarono nella sala e lui vide la quantità sproporzionata di ragazze _squittenti_ presenti, capì perché gli amici lo stessero trattando così: lui fece per indietreggiare e loro lo strattonarono sorridendo a denti stretti.  
  
«Dovesse succedere qualcosa di imbarazzante, sarà tutta colpa vostra» sibilò ai due.  
  
«Andiamo, Scorp» si lamentò Heylin, «cosa potrebbe mai succedere di così grave?!»  
  
Scorpius sentì due mani premere contro la sua schiena, spingendolo in avanti verso l’interno della stanza; era Alice con accanto Albus e un’altezzosa Lily – quest’ultima andò subito a sedersi in un angolo con delle sue amiche.  
  
«Alla fine ti sei convinto, eh?» lo canzonò Alice.  
  
«Ho promesso di accompagnare questi due» indicò Dave e Heylin, «solo al primo incontro, prendendomi il diritto di non venire più in seguito» affermò seccato, «non credo proprio che dopo questa sera sarò vincolato a star qui per sempre: riuscirò a fregarli».  
  
Alice rise divertita. «Non saprei, mi sembrano abbastanza agguerriti».  
  
«Chi? Dave e Heylin o Merlino e il Fato Avverso?» ironizzò.  
  
«Entrambe le parti!»  
  
«EHI!» si voltarono a vedere chi li avesse richiamati, ma dal tono della voce c’erano pochi dubbi a riguardo… Era James, con il braccio intorno alle spalle di Allen.  
  
«Mancavi giusto solo tu, James» gli disse atono Scorpius, «ora mi sento davvero molto meglio».  
  
«Giuro che sono qui per caso!» si finse offeso lui. «Stavo passando da queste parti con Timmy, ho visto tutta questa folla davanti all’ingresso della Sala Grande e ho pensato "Ehi, ma oggi è il primo giorno del Club di Teatro!" e così ho convinto Timmy a venire a dare un’occhiata!»  
  
«Speriamo che sia anche l’ultimo giorno, allora» ribatté piattamente Scorpius; James non gli diede retta.  
  
La Chapman, con indosso una gonna enorme e zingaresca color malva, salì sulla pedana posta al centro della sala con un grosso sospiro – i tavoli delle quattro Case erano stati spostati momentaneamente agli angoli della stanza.  
  
«Miei cari ragazzi» esordì gioiosa, «benvenuti al debutto di questo nuovo club! Spero di riuscire a convincervi a restare e che questa partecipazione arricchisca la vostra vita e la vostra esperienza qui in questo castello». Scorpius fece caso a come la professoressa pronunciasse tutte le _O_ finali come se fossero _Oh_ , forse prima era stato troppo sconvolto dall’idea stessa del teatro per notarlo, anzi _notarloh_.  
  
La donna passò un buon quarto d’ora a parlare di quanto il teatro avrebbe cambiato la loro vita – e di conseguenza Scorpius passò lo stesso tempo a fissare il soffitto, anzi le nuvole, visto che quella era la Sala Grande – e poi tornò a quello che doveva essere il suo argomento preferito: Shakespeare.  
  
«Vista la vostra giovane età, ho pensato di prendere in considerazione due sue commedie che parlano d’amore e che meglio rappresentano alcuni stereotipi e, purtroppo, pregiudizi presenti anche nel Mondo Magico, sto parlando di _Giulietta e Romeo_ e _La dodicesima notte o Quel che volete_ ». Ci fu un gran brusio di voci femminili, le ragazze erano esaltatissime; la professoressa ne fu compiaciuta. «Vedo che molti di voi hanno accolto molto bene l’annuncio: vi siete forse già informati come vi avevo suggerito? Quanti di voi conoscono queste due opere? Su, su, alzate le mani!» l’incoraggiò.  
  
Una decina di mani femminili svettarono in alto; Scorpius sentì qualcuno sghignazzare impunemente accanto a lui: era James che rideva di Allen, che stava alzando la mano per niente convinto e guardando dall’altra parte – forse si vergognava di essere l’unico ragazzo a conoscerle, o meglio, _James lo stava facendo vergognare di essere l’unico ragazzo a conoscerle_.  
  
La Chapman batté le mani tutta contenta. «Bene-bene-bene! Ho pensato di cominciare con _Giulietta e Romeo_ , perché è un grande, grandissimo classico e sono sicura che la semplicità e il romanticismo di questa storia entrerà facilmente nel cuore e nell’anima di tutti voi». Scorpius desiderò rimettere. O morire. O rimettere fino a morire. «Per darvi un’idea della trama dell’opera reciterò adesso per voi l’introduzione, una piccola parte narrata di solito cantata da un coro» si schiarì la voce e indietreggiò con attenzione per mettersi più al centro della pedana; fissò a lungo un punto in basso davanti a lei, come alla ricerca dell’ispirazione giusta o della concentrazione, poi finalmente iniziò a recitare.  
  
« _Nella bella Verona, dove poniamo la scena, per antica ruggine scoppia fra due famiglie di pari nobiltà una nuova rissa, nella quale il sangue civile macchia le mani dei cittadini. Dai fatali lombi di due nemici discende una coppia di amanti, nati sotto cattiva stella, le cui sventurate e pietose vicende seppelliscono con la loro morte l'odio dei genitori. I terribili casi del loro amore segnato dalla morte, e l'ira prolungata dei loro genitori, alla quale nulla potrà mettere fine, se non la morte dei figli, sono lo spettacolo che la nostra scena vi offrirà per due ore; se voi vorrete assistere con paziente orecchio, il nostro zelo cercherà di rimediare a quello che vi sarà di deficiente_ ».  
  
Scorpius vide con orrore due ragazze fissare la Chapman adoranti, stringendosi le mani. Poi ci fu una rumorosa pernacchia: decine di teste di voltarono all’unisono verso una direzione.  
  
«Scusate» mormorò Albus imbarazzatissimo e con ancora il fazzoletto contro il naso, «sono molto raffreddato…»  
  
James si sbellicò dalla risate.  
  
La Chapman giunse le mani al petto e si schiarì di nuovo la voce per attirare l’attenzione dei ragazzi su di lei. «Come avrete capito, _Giulietta e Romeo_ tratta dell’amore finito in tragedia di due giovani ragazzi della vostra età figli di due famiglie rivali, nemiche giurate. I due si sposarono in gran segreto, ma purtroppo il Destino fu loro avverso e finirono per suicidarsi insieme, l’uno dopo l’altra e per uno stupido errore. Ora» sospirò la professoressa mettendo le mani avanti, «l’opera attinge moltissimo alla storia dell’Italia Babbana di quel tempo, e ciò potrebbe creare qualche problema di comprensione a chi non si è ancora approcciato alla Babbanologia o non ha mai frequentato più di tanto i Babbani, quindi il lavoro che adesso io vi propongo di fare è quello di reinterpretare e rivisitare l’opera» gesticolò ampiamente girando le mani l’una intorno all’altra, «in modo tale per esempio che al posto di due nobili famiglie Babbane si parli di una famiglia Purosangue e un’altra Mezzosangue che lottano per futili principi nella Scozia degli stessi anni della storia originale! Ci sono tantissimi piccoli cambiamenti che possiamo fare e ne parleremo insieme nelle prossime sedute per cogliere anche l’occasione per approfondire i nostri studi sui Babbani, ma…» esitò guardandoli tutti bene, «quello che adesso più che altro mi preme è trovare un volontario che riscriva la sceneggiatura di _Giulietta e Romeo_ e che di conseguenza mi aiuti con il casting e la regia» li guardò speranzosa.  
  
Tutti tacquero.  
  
«Nessun volontario?» chiese lei con vocina flebile. «Nessuno-nessuno?» Fu orribile, stava quasi per mettersi a piangere, ma poi lenta ed inesorabile una mano si alzò fra la folla. Con il gomito sostenuto e spinto in alto da James Potter.  
  
«Oh» sospirò grata la Chapman, «Timothy Allen, il nostro caro, carissimo Caposcuola!» James diede delle pacche incoraggianti ma troppo forti sulla spalla dell’amico. «Su, vieni qui vicino a me, iniziamo a collaborare!»  
  
James spinse Allen ad alzarsi. «Su, amico! Vai così che sei grande! Vai, vai!» batté forte le mani e poi esortò gli altri ad applaudirlo mentre andava alla pedana – Scorpius poté giurare di aver visto Allen mormorare delle imprecazioni.  
  
«Allora» sospirò la Chapman mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Allen e guardandosi intorno, «io direi di rompere il ghiaccio iniziando direttamente con il casting! Come avrete capito i protagonisti della storia sono Giulietta e Romeo, che incarnano perfettamente lo stereotipo dei giovani pazzamente innamorati e molto dolci. Quello che adesso vi chiederei io di fare è di guardare bene dentro di voi e domandarvi come interpretereste questo ruolo da innamorata o innamorato, se è diverso da ciò che siete realmente e se magari vi piacerebbe provare a essere _diversi_ per un giorno… Quindi… ragazze, c’è qualcuna di voi che vorrebbe provare a interpretare Giulietta?»  
  
Più di venti mani femminili scattarono in aria – Scorpius notò con orrore anche la mano di Becco di Ferro Lamont – alcune ragazze si alzarono perfino in piedi per farsi notare di più. Alice e Lily saltellarono sul posto cantilenando "Io, io!"  
  
La Chapman si mise una mano sulla bocca ostentando sorpresa. «Uh, ma ci sono tantissime candidate! Cosa facciamo, Timothy?»  
  
Lui la fissò inespressivo. «Le facciamo provare tutte?» disse la cosa più ovvia.  
  
«Oppure…» ci rifletté sopra lei, picchiettandosi l’indice sul mento, «potremmo vedere le capacità d’improvvisazione di alcune! Per esempio…» si guardò intorno sospirando. «Tu! Tu con quel delizioso faccino e il sorriso dolce e malandrino!» indicò Alice, scese dalla pedana e andò a prenderla per mano. «Su, vieni qui e facci vedere come improvvisi!» la portò al centro della sala; lei si voltò indietro a ridacchiare verso le amiche invidiose.  
  
«Cosa devo fare, professoressa?» domandò Alice sempre più divertita.  
  
«Immagina di essere Giulietta, immagina di essere una giovane innamorata che smania per rivedere il suo amato e facci vedere come ti comporteresti!»  
  
«Uhm» assentì lei, pensierosa.  
  
«Vuoi un aiuto? Possiamo sceglierti un Romeo momentaneo!»  
  
«Oh sì!» sorrise lei in modo furbo.  
  
«C’è qualcuno che vuole proporsi come Romeo?» chiese la Chapman ai ragazzi presenti.  
  
La mano di Dave si alzò in meno di un secondo. « _Devo_ essere quel Romeo, _devo_!» sibilò sottovoce a Scorpius.  
  
Ma Alice sorrise sistemandosi la coda con fare fintamente innocente e si guardò intorno. «Professoressa, posso scegliere io il mio Romeo momentaneo?»  
  
«Certo, cara!»  
  
Il sorriso di Alice si fece ancora più largo. Fissò Scorpius.  
  
Lui, seduto a braccia conserte e molto strette, guardò l’amica sbarrando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa. «Alice, non ti azzardare, sai?» ringhiò a bassa voce, ma lei rise di più, scese dalla pedana e andò da lui porgendogli entrambe le mani.  
  
«Dai, Scorp! Sarà come quando giochiamo a fare gli innamorati scemi e teatrali!»  
  
Avendo decine di occhi puntati su di sé, Scorpius fu costretto a capitolare. «Ti ucciderò» le mormorò all’orecchio quando si alzò dalla sedia. Lei non lo prese per nulla sul serio, rise.  
  
Anche James sembrava divertito dalla cosa. «Dai, Malfoy!» l’incitò battendo le mani. «Facci vedere che uomo sei!» e incoraggiò la folla ad applaudire di nuovo.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo per raccattare le ultime briciole della propria pazienza. «E dopo ucciderò anche lui».  
  
«Ok, Scorp» gli parlò sorridendo dolcemente Alice quando furono proprio al centro della sala, «ci siamo solo io e te. Fai finta di essere in un corridoio deserto del castello, come quando ci divertiamo a sfidarci a chi dice la battuta più sdolcinata. Ci sei?» intrecciò le dita alla sue.  
  
Lui si schiarì la voce. «Ci sono. Se invece bussi e non trovi nessuno significa che non ci sono».  
  
Lei rise. «Va bene! E uno, e due, e… tre!» Trasse un grosso respiro, attese un attimo e poi partì con la prima battuta. «Amato, mio dolce e tenero amato» recitò guardandolo negli occhi con espressione adorante, «quante notti ho passato da sola alla mia finestra a guardare le stelle chiedendo al Fato quando ti avrei incontrato! Ma ora tu sei qui e non ci saranno mai più notti solitarie o delle nubi a oscurare la luna togliendomi tutta la luce e tutta la speranza! Tu sei la mia luce! Tu sei la mia speranza!»  
  
«Amata, non dite così» incalzò lui sullo stesso tono, «venire a conoscenza della vostra passata solitudine mi addolora! Ah! Dov’ero io mentre voi sbocciavate e mani indegne cercavano di cogliervi? Che io sia maledetto per non avervi trovato prima!»  
  
«No, non dite così mio amato! L’importante è che adesso ci siamo trovati!» Strinse di più le mani di Scorpius facendogli cenno di cominciare a girare insieme a lei in tondo continuando a guardarsi in faccia.  
  
«Mia amata, gli occhi miei non avranno mai pace durante il giorno finché non calerà la notte e io potrò rivedervi! La mancanza di voi mi stringerà il cuore e sarà come un veleno, ma sarà la morte più dolce che io potrei mai desiderare, perché morirò di voi, _ricordando voi_!»  
  
«Mio amato, dolce e coraggioso cuore, culla di tutte le mie speranze! Il sole oggi forse splende più forte del solito perché è invidioso di voi, perché vorrebbe essere migliore di voi, ma non lo sarà mai, perché lui è vile e si nasconde stando lì nel cielo, mentre voi su questa Terra mostrate il vostro valore giorno dopo giorno!»  
  
«Mia amata, esiste fiore più bello di voi? Dovessi cogliere tutte le rose del mondo lacerandomi le mani con le loro spine, io lo farò, estirperò qualsiasi fiore possa oscurare la vostra bellezza, e mai usignolo potrà cantare come voi! Voi siete musica e poesia per le mie orecchie!»  
  
«Mi amate così tanto? Una sola parola e sarò vostra, per sempre!»  
  
«Sono già Servo Vostro, Mia Signora! Non ci saranno mai né mari né terre che potranno tenermi lontano da voi e dal vostro dolce richiamo!» Si fermarono dal girare lentamente in tondo e si avvicinarono di più.  
  
«Allora sono Vostra, e non avrà mai importanza dove saremo, perché da questo momento in poi i nostri cuori, i nostri animi e i nostri corpi sono indissolubilmente legati!»  
  
«Non importano le tempeste che ci aspettano, Mia Signora, voi siete la mia Amata Stella e vi giuro che ora e per sempre vi seguirò come la più silenziosa e devota delle ombre!»  
  
Si fermarono. Notarono che era sceso il silenzio nella sala.  
  
Si voltarono e videro gli altri fissarli basiti, alcune ragazze avevano gli occhi lucidi.  
  
James li fissò sconvolto. «Per la Miseria!»  
  
La Chapman aveva la bocca aperta e una mano sul cuore. «Voi-siete-perfetti! Assolutamente!» Si rivolse ad Allen. «Tu che ne dici, Timothy?»  
  
Il ragazzo li squadrò con occhio critico. «Vanno benone. Per me sono quelli _definitivi_ ».  
  
«Ok!» batté le mani la Chapman, esaltatissima. «Allora è deciso: voi due sarete Giulietta e Romeo!»  
  
Scorpius impallidì. «Che cosa?! No-no-no!» scosse la testa. «Io sono una persona _seria_! Stavo solo scherzando!» ma la professoressa venne verso di loro a braccia aperte.  
  
«Così perfetti, _così perfetti_!» delirò. «Mai visto niente di simile prima d’ora! Un talento naturale!»  
  
«Veramente ho detto di no!» protestò Scorpius.  
  
Alice sorrise soddisfatta. «Mi dispiace, Scorp, ma ci sei già dentro fino al collo!»  
  
Merlino, il Destino Avverso, le Santità Babbane o chi per loro avrebbero pagato prima o poi per le situazione scomode in cui lo mettevano sempre. O almeno così sperava Scorpius.  
  
  
  
«Non ci posso credere!» esclamò stupito Dave sventagliando il proprio copione. «Mi ha dato il ruolo di Narratore, quel bastardo!»  
  
Erano nel parco di Hogwarts, sulla riva del Lago Nero che dava verso la Foresta Proibita, stavano commentando l’assegnazione dei ruoli: quella mattina Allen aveva spedito a tutti i copioni via gufo.  
  
«Onestamente, Dave» sospirò rassegnato Scorpius, «ai provini sei stato pomposissimo! Non hai recitato, hai _proclamato_ : che altro ruolo avrebbe mai potuto assegnarti Allen?»  
  
«Io sarò la Nutrice!» annunciò Heylin, come sempre un po’ fuori luogo o fuori tempo; stava armeggiando con la propria bacchetta borbottando incantesimi contro il proprio iPod.  
  
«Avrei dovuto essere _io_ Romeo!» si lamentò Dave. «Ti avevo già dato il ruolo di mio comprimario!»  
  
«Mi dispiace, amico, non posso farci niente: lo sai che non volevo neanche metterci piede in quel club».  
  
«Il comprimario lo farà James» continuò Heylin come prima, «interpreterà Mercuzio! E suo fratello Al sarà Benvolio!» tornò al suo iPod. Scorpius notò che quel giorno l’amica indossava degli orecchini a forma di leccalecca a girella multicolore: sgranò gli occhi e poi scosse la testa.  
  
«Allen sta complottando contro di me!» affermò sicuro di sé Dave.  
  
«Andiamo…» brontolò Scorpius: c’era un limite alle manie di persecuzione.  
  
«Ti dico di sì! Mi ha assegnato di proposito il ruolo marginale di Narratore per oscurarmi!»  
  
«Ma se sei il primo a entrare in scena e l’ultimo a uscire!» gli fece notare Scorpius.  
  
«Ma non sono l’eroe! Hai presente che razza di macchia sarà questa sulla mia brillante carriera scolastica?!»  
  
«Uh, uh! Scorpius!» Heylin si portò un auricolare all’orecchio e porse l’altro all’amico. «Pare che i miei incantesimi per debellare un pochino le protezioni Respingi Babbani abbiano funzionato! Se stai fermo qui, _proprio qui_ , dritto su un solo piede» e saltellò su quello destro, «riesci a sentire un po’ di musica! Però se ti sposti anche solo di un centimetro o stai su tutte e due piedi non funziona più» si corrucciò.  
  
Scorpius prese l’auricolare e verificò la tesi dell’amica, si mise in equilibrio su un piede. «Ehi, è vero! Che musica è questa?» s’informò.  
  
«Alternative Rock, musica Babbana! Fico, vero?» sorrise raggiante muovendo la testa a tempo di musica.  
  
Dave li guardò sconvolto. «Heylin, hai un’intelligenza abbastanza superiore da raggirare gli incantesimi potenti e secolari posti su questa scuola e la sfrutti per poter utilizzare il tuo iPod?!»  
  
«Beh, senti chi parla!» si offese lei. «Tu sprechi la tua intelligenza per essere il più figo della scuola!»  
  
«Io mi sto spianando il futuro!»  
  
«E come? Con il gel per capelli?»  
  
Scorpius si sentì in dovere di interrompere la discussione. «Sentite, dateci un taglio, ok? Prendiamo il teatro come un’occasione per avere un ricordo da tenere con noi per sempre, un ricordo di qualcosa che abbiamo fatto tutti e tre insieme, d’accordo?»  
  
Dave e Heylin si guardarono in cagnesco per un lungo attimo, poi annuirono di malavoglia puntando lo sguardo in direzione opposte.  
  
«Fate come volete» si rassegnò Scorpius mettendo le mani avanti, «azzannatevi pure, io vado a seguire Pozioni» restituì l’auricolare a Heylin e si allontanò dai due sbuffando seccato.  
  
Quell’anno scolastico stava portando solo un sacco di guai, ci mancava soltanto che Heylin e Dave avessero la lite _finale_ e poi il quadro sarebbe stato perfetto.  
  
Entrò nei sotterranei e l’umidità si fece sentire dandogli un lieve dolore alla spalla e alla nuca, frutto di tanti Bolidi presi in pieno negli anni – quello del Cacciatore era un lavoro sporco, ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo – storse il naso e camminò massaggiandosi il collo.  
  
Da un po’ James non gli stava più molto addosso, rifletté muovendo la mano in senso circolare sulla spalla dolente, e ciò lo stava aiutando a non sentire più l’esigenza di toccarlo quando gli era vicino. Aveva avuto ragione, la distanza era stata la chiave di tutto, e anche se ancora adesso sentiva di tanto in tanto la voglia di provare ancora a vedere com’era baciare James, _un ragazzo come lui_ , non era più un _bisogno_. Alle volte si sorprendeva a fantasticare a occhi aperti cose che fino a qualche mese prima non avrebbe neanche pensato, ma poi dava la colpa agli ormoni adolescenziali impazziti e a James Potter e tutto passava.  
  
L’aveva stuzzicato James, era stato lui ad aprirgli quella porta per poi lasciarlo lì da solo sulla soglia a _guardare e non toccare_ , come un bambino che non può entrare in una pasticceria. _Bastardo_.  
  
Sentì dei rumori inaspettati, lo stridere di banchi spostati in malo modo sul pavimento; si accigliò. Per un lungo istante tenne la mano pronta sulla bacchetta, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi – Pix? Uno scherzo? Strani intrusi?... beh, su quest’ultimo punto suo padre diceva sempre che era stato Harry a portare sfiga fino all’ultimo a Hogwarts, era stata solo colpa sua se ogni anno c’erano stati degli strani intrusi, tipo troll di montagna, Dissennatori o i Mangiamorte e i lupi mannari al sesto e al settimo anno, quindi ora che Harry non c’era più Scorpius avrebbe potuto stare tranquillo. _In teoria._  
  
Stese all’erta per captare meglio i rumori, intuì che provenivano da un’aula in disuso alla sua destra, a qualche metro da lui. Si mosse a passi lenti costeggiando il muro di pietra e spiò con circospezione cosa stesse accadendo lì dentro – la porta era socchiusa.  
  
Vide qualcuno venire spinto contro la cattedra solo per poi essere raggiunto e quasi schiacciato da qualcun altro. All’iniziò Scorpius pensò fossero due ragazzi che litigavano e fece per entrare a fermarli, poi si rese conto che erano troppo appiccicati e per un folle attimo credette di stare erroneamente spiando i Doppia B. E invece no.  
  
Erano James e Allen.  
  
James era quello contro la cattedra, sorrideva sfacciato contro la bocca di Allen, che gli stringeva il colletto.  
  
«Potter, dovremmo smetterla: qui vicino sta per iniziare la lezione del sesto anno di Pozioni».  
  
James non gli rispose, si morse un labbro sorridendo, gli tolse gli occhiali e li mandò a schiantarsi dritto contro un muro. La presa di Allen sul colletto si fece più forte, lo fissò con sguardo omicida. «Rilassati, Timmy! Un _Reparo_ e torneranno come prima!»  
  
«Questa non è una buona scusa per rompermeli ogni volta» sibilò l’altro.  
  
James lo guardò negli occhi con una sottile malizia. «Rompo sempre le tue cose, vero? Vengo sempre a metterti i bastoni fra le ruote…»  
  
Allen lo fissò rabbioso, o forse frustrato, poi decise di chiudergli la bocca baciandolo. James ne fu più che lieto.  
  
Scorpius si chiese per un lungo momento se quella notte sulla spiaggia lui e James dall’esterno fossero sembrati così – appassionati, furiosi, arrabbiati col mondo intero, _eccitanti_ – mentre li fissava mordersi e leccarsi il collo con foga. James slacciò i pantaloni di Allen, che era impegnato a togliersi in fretta il maglione, e quando James si sfilò il proprio a sua volta Scorpius capì che aveva già visto pure troppo, che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato e doveva andarsene subito.  
  
Si allontanò dall’aula ed esitò dal presentarsi a lezione: avrebbe dovuto sedersi al tavolo con Al, che faccia avrebbe fatto? Ma poi si disse che scostarsi da quella stanza era stato a tutti gli effetti come chiudere i conti con quel lato di James che l’attirava tanto.  
  
James era troppo incasinato: non era da persone sane far sentire agli altri il proprio bisogno di affetto e di calore umano facendo sesso, c’erano altri modi per dimostrare le proprie emozioni e James non ci arrivava. James sbagliava perché _voleva sbagliare_ , deludeva le persone prima che potessero illudersi che lui fosse migliore di quanto sembrava, provocava gli altri per il puro gusto di tirare fuori il peggio di loro così ne restavano sconvolte e si allontanavano da lui. James quella notte sulla spiaggia aveva voluto toccarlo solo perché era sbagliato farlo, _fine della storia_.  
  
Scorpius poteva anche provare a stargli vicino come amico – come _fratello_ – ma era molto meglio non provare più ad approcciarsi a lui _in quel senso_ , perché avrebbe trovato solo acque torbide di cui certo non aveva bisogno.  
  
Entrò nell’aula di Pozioni e andò a sedersi fra Alice e Al; trasse un grosso respiro.  
  
«Tutto bene?» gli chiese preoccupato proprio Al.  
  
«Sì, tutto bene» lo rassicurò.  
  
Già, andava tutto a meraviglia.  
  
  
  
Il Club di Teatro aveva tolto loro delle ore libere, ma c’era da dire che in fondo si stava rivelando una cosa divertente fare le prove. Certo, Lily Potter era la costumista e c’erano dei momenti in cui ne approfittava per usarlo come puntaspilli umano di proposito senza neanche chiedergli scusa, per non parlare di tutti quei sospiri assurdi che facevano le ragazze quando lui e Alice facevano le prove, ma era divertente recitare tutti insieme.  
  
Scorpius non aveva mai immaginato di essere un innamorato sdolcinato come Romeo, però erano anni che lui e Alice giocavano a scambiarsi battute simili proprio per prendere in giro le coppiette che si imboscavano negli angoli del castello, e se la cosa divertiva anche gli altri… beh, tanto meglio, gli faceva solo piacere.  
  
James era un Mercuzio scanzonato, ne approfittava sempre per mettergli un braccio intorno alle spalle anche durante le prove, e Allen si era ritagliato il ruolo di Frate Lorenzo. Heylin nei panni della Nutrice di Giulietta era davvero credibile e straordinaria, e fra lei e Giulietta-Alice si era creata subito una buona alchimia – anche se Scorpius si disse più volte che forse questo non era una buona cosa per la sua povera salute mentale. I Doppia B si stavano occupando dei fondali, passavano il loro tempo a dipingere con l’aiuto delle bacchette, mentre un gruppetto di ragazze Tassorosso stava pensando al resto della scenografia. Dei Grifondoro e dei Serpeverde stavano montando delle impalcature, ma più che altro trascorrevano il loro tempo prendendosi a martellate in testa.  
  
La Preside McGranitt, da parte sua, evitava come la peste qualsiasi coinvolgimento diretto e quando la Chapman le parlava dei progressi dei suoi adorati ragazzi lei si limitava ad assentire con la bocca ridotta a una linea molto sottile.  
  
L’atmosfera al club era piacevole e allegra come quella degli spogliatoi nel dopopartita, ma senza zuffe violente: Scorpius quasi era contento di essere stato coinvolto. _Quasi_.  
  
Sfortunatamente Dave aveva preso il proprio ruolo da Narratore sempre più sul serio, diceva che avrebbe fatto in modo di dare al personaggio un tocco personale e profondo, che sarebbe entrato nella storia; Scorpius gli aveva detto che visto che quella sarebbe stata la seconda recita a Hogwarts, c’era poca storia in cui entrare – la prima era stata _secoli fa_ , quando ancora Silente non era Preside, ed era stata talmente un disastro che nessuno aveva voluto ripetere l’esperienza. Dave aveva fatto finta di non sentirlo.  
  
Era a colazione che Dave dava il meglio di sé, recitando al nulla le sue battute mentre maneggiava in modo troppo elegante le posate e il bicchiere; faceva talmente paura che non appena cominciava a farlo i malcapitati intorno a lui si ritraevano spostandosi insieme ai propri piatti. In poche parole Dave dava spettacolo prima ancora che lo spettacolo cominciasse.  
  
Quella mattina Dave stava proclamando dei lombi fatali da cui erano nati Giulietta e Romeo brandendo una forchetta a cui era infilzata una salsiccia; Heylin lo fissò scuotendo la testa sconsolata e passò a Scorpius il vassoio con le salsicce, lui la ricambiò con quello dei muffin – conoscevano bene ormai i gusti l’uno dell’altra, Scorpius preferiva una colazione salata, lei molto dolce: agivano in automatico.  
  
Heylin sbuffò. «Quando questa farsa finirà sarà sempre troppo tardi». Quel giorno indossava degli orecchini da cui pendevano un tulipano blu Corvonero e un innaffiatoio verde Serpeverde.  
  
«Dici che moriremo prima?» ribatté Scorpius.  
  
«O forse nel tentativo» esalò lei.  
  
Scorpius mandò giù un boccone e poi, più che altro per abitudine, lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al tavolo dei Grifondoro. James era seduto accanto ad Allen, e da qualche tempo Al si sedeva a mangiare al fianco del fratello maggiore; il teatro aveva portato qualcosa di buono almeno: stava sciogliendo Al come previsto da Alice, che nei panni di Benvolio, amico di Mercuzio-James, si stava maggiormente avvicinando al fratello e aprendosi un po’ di più al mondo.  
  
«James?» lo chiamò sottovoce Heylin.  
  
Lui distolse lo sguardo dai Grifondoro e la guardò perplesso. «Non è il mio nome».  
  
«Forse, se ti avessi chiamato Scorpius, non ti saresti nemmeno girato» gli disse un po’ preoccupata. «È da un po’ che non ne parliamo, sono rimasta al punto in cui ti ostinavi a non volerlo dire a Dave e a insistere che fosse possibile smettere di essere attratti fisicamente da qualcuno…»  
  
«Lo stai dicendo come se avessi blaterato come un pazzo» replicò seccato.  
  
«Beh, è quello che hai fatto. Più o meno» corresse subito il tiro quando lui le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Non potresti almeno porti una domanda?»  
  
«Che domanda?» sospirò stanco.  
  
Lei prima di continuare a parlare si guardò intorno per controllare che nessuno li stesse spiando, poi abbassò di più la voce. «Sei andato a letto con Alice, è stata la tua prima ragazza in tutti i sensi, eppure nel bene e nel male siete riusciti entrambi a transitare da ex impacciati ad amici senza avere ricadute o sentirvi ancora attratti. James è stato il tuo primo ragazzo, chiediti perché siete ancora impelagati nella fase "ricadute continue"».  
  
«Non abbiamo avuto alcuna ricaduta» borbottò guardando di nuovo di sottecchi James, «non ci siamo neanche più ribaciati». James intercettò il suo sguardo e in maniera del tutto inaspettata – o forse no – lo ricambiò con espressione seria velata di nostalgia. Poi distolsero lo sguardo all’unisono.  
  
«Ah, no?» l’ho rimbeccò Heylin. «E questa cosa a cui ho appena assistito come la chiami?»  
  
Scorpius abbassò gli occhi e rovistò nel proprio piatto con la forchetta. «Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando».  
  
«Seh» brontolò sarcastica, «sto parlando in cinese come mia madre!»  
  
Lui suo malgrado sorrise, poi la grattò sul collo come fosse Liebe Snow, per rabbonirla in modo affettuoso e scherzoso.  
  
Lo stormo di gufi, civette, allocchi e barbagianni addetti alla posta entrò in quel momento in Sala Grande. Heylin si affrettò a prendere al volo la propria copia de _Il Cavillo_ , Scorpius quella della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , Dave quella di _Wizard’s Health_ : ognuno aveva il proprio abbonamento e le proprie priorità.  
  
Scorpius allargò il giornale piegato in due, ma prima che si decidesse a sfogliarlo qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: tre gufi identici planarono sul tavolo dei Grifondoro e consegnarono ai Potter una lettera ciascuno. Con buone probabilità il contenuto della missiva era uguale.  
  
Osservò James, Al e Lily aprire velocemente le buste – James aprì la propria strappandola infilando un dito in una fessura, Al usò un coltello ancora pulito a mo’ di tagliacarte, Lily staccò per bene la linguetta incollata – e man mano seguì le loro reazioni.  
  
James era impietrito, lo vide tenere in mano il foglio fissando un punto davanti a sé con sguardo vuoto e la fronte appena aggrottata.  
  
Al strinse forte le labbra e aggrottò la fronte, sembrava sorpreso, dispiaciuto e anche indeciso su cos’altro essere.  
  
Lily quasi accartocciò la lettera, era furibonda. Si alzò dal tavolo e sibilò a James qualcosa che Scorpius non sentì – era troppo lontano e lei aveva parlato sottovoce – e il fratello per risposta fece un ghigno sarcastico. Lily rincarò dicendo qualcos’altro, Scorpius sentì Al chiamarla per nome come per pregarla di non aggiungere altro. James continuava a essere sarcastico. O forse cinico. La sorella si alzò rumorosamente dal tavolo e uscì a grandi passi dalla Sala Grande; Al guardò James supplicante, lui storse il naso e poi seguì Lily.  
  
La situazione era quantomeno allarmante. Scorpius decise di andare a vedere cosa fosse successo.  
  
«Scorp?» lo richiamò preoccupata Heylin, che come lui aveva assistito alla scena.  
  
«Sono la mia famiglia, Lin, magari non in senso stretto, ma lo sono. Soprattutto James. Devo andare da loro» lasciò la borsa al tavolo e andò fuori anche lui.  
  
Non impiegò molto a trovarli: Lily stava urlando addosso a James, a quanto sembrava, erano giusto un corridoio più in là svoltando a destra.  
  
«Immagino che tu adesso sia contento, no?» stava gridando velenosa Lily. «Non è quello che hai sempre voluto, che anche mamma si rifacesse una vita? Guarda un po’ come se l’è rifatta!»  
  
Scorpius li raggiunse e si pose fra Lily e James, di fronte ad Al che guardava gli altri due impotente e disperato. Fu proprio quest’ultimo che Scorpius guardò chiedendogli quietamente «Cos’è successo?»  
  
Al esitò, boccheggiò non trovando le parole, e fu James così a rispondere, atono, inespressivo e fissando la sorella negli occhi.  
  
«Nostra madre è incinta».  
  
Scorpius non cercò nemmeno di ricordare con chi stesse Ginny Weasley al momento per capire chi fosse il padre, la notizia di per sé era una bomba lanciata sulle teste dei tre ragazzi.  
  
«Già» rise sarcastica Lily, «e non si è neanche sforzata di dircelo di persona».  
  
«La Materializzazione durante la gravidanza è pericolosa» le ricordò James.  
  
«Ci ha mandato tre fottute lettere uguali! Non si è nemmeno premurata di annunciarcelo in modo singolo e diverso!»  
  
«Ci ha sempre trattato allo stesso modo, lo sai, odia le disparità».  
  
«NON HA PENSATO PER NULLA A NOI!» strillò. «Siamo già sparlati da tutti perché loro due, una coppia che era in vista, hanno divorziato, poi si è aggiunta la relazione apertamente gay di papà con un ex Mangiamorte, e ora che cazzo diranno di noi dato che lei ha avuto la brillante idea di restare incinta di un ragazzo poco più grande di suo figlio maggiore?!»  
  
«Non parlare così di Draco» ringhiò James, «non fare quella faccia mentre parli di lui quando non hai nemmeno voluto conoscerlo meglio!»  
  
«Non difendere papà e le sue scelte come al solito!» ribatté furiosa. «Non avresti dovuto scappare di casa e andare da lui: ha avuto uno di noi, gli hai dato una scusa per non tornare!»  
  
«Non sarebbe tornato comunque: era finita fra loro due! Quando cazzo l’accetterai?!»  
  
«Vorrei che fossimo una famiglia normale come tutte le altre! Dimmi perché mai dovrei accettare una cosa simile?!»  
  
Albus provò timidamente a intervenire posando una mano sulla spalla della sorella. «Lily…»  
  
«No, Al» rise sarcastico James, «sentiamo perché cazzo non vuole accettare la fine del matrimonio dei nostri genitori, godiamocela fino in fondo».  
  
Scorpius notò che Al stava tremando, era pallido e aveva gli occhi lucidi: era fra due fuochi, o meglio, come aveva detto una volta James, si trovava sotto il fuoco incrociato.  
  
«Avevamo tutto!» urlò Lily. «Eravamo una famiglia perfetta! La gente ci rispettava e ci stimava, papà era _un esempio_ per la nostra comunità magica, adesso invece siamo un fenomeno da baraccone! Prima hanno divorziato, poi tu hai cominciato a dare spettacolo di te a scuola facendo il teppista, dopo papà ha fatto coming out mettendosi con un tizio che una volta ha cercato di uccidere _l’uomo di cui Al porta il nome proprio per sua scelta_ , e ora mamma ha deciso di rendersi ridicola facendosi mettere incinta non solo a più di quarant’anni, ma anche da un ragazzino! Qual è la prossima cosa che daremo in pasto alla gente per ridere di noi, eh? Dimmela, voglio proprio saperlo!»  
  
Era arrabbiata, acida e ferita.  
  
James storse la bocca e la ripagò usando il suo stesso tono. «Credi davvero che se non avessero divorziato non sarebbe successo nulla di tutto questo?»  
  
«Sì». Era sicurissima.  
  
«Vuoi sapere la verità Lily? La vuoi _proprio_ sapere?»  
  
«Sì!»  
  
«James…» Al lo supplicò con lo sguardo.  
  
«La nostra famiglia fa schifo» sputò fuori amaro James. «Ha _sempre_ fatto schifo, perché come gran parte delle famiglie al mondo è il regno dell’ipocrisia». Solo già il tono con cui parlava faceva male come un pugno allo stomaco. «Le famiglie perfette non esistono, tutti hanno degli scheletri nell’armadio: avresti preferito che i nostri tacessero, che continuassero a nascondere la polvere sotto il tappeto? Beh, hanno avuto le palle di non farlo! Hanno avuto le palle di non farci crescere nascondendoci la verità, senza mostrarci silenzi su silenzi ostinati dietro cui occultare chissà quanti cadaveri!»  
  
«Non è così!» strillò lei. «AVEVAMO TUTTO!»  
  
«Ti sei mai chiesta cosa mai ci sia dietro a certi silenzi durante i pranzi di famiglia?» continuò James sempre più fuori di sé. «Anche noi abbiamo i nostri bei segreti di famiglia e centinaia e centinaia di cose non dette per vergogna! Ti sei mai chiesta perché zio George sembra ogni tanto avercela con zio Percy? Te lo dico io, perché! Perché zio Percy come uomo fa schifo, perché per ambizione ha abbandonato la sua stessa famiglia che l’adorava e non ha avuto neanche le palle di raggiungerla durante la guerra, se non alla fine! Come cazzo si può dimenticare che il sangue del tuo sangue ti ha sputato addosso?! E la nonna ha continuato a rompere il cazzo e a piangere per l’assenza di zio Percy perfino il giorno del matrimonio di zio Bill!»  
  
«James» lo richiamò Scorpius, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Ma lui era furioso, sembrava aver voglia di fare del male alla sorella e di conseguenza anche a se stesso.  
  
«No! È giusto che lei sappia quant’è bella la nostra famiglia!» ringhiò James. «È giusto che sappia come in un giorno di festa, il giorno del matrimonio di un figlio che già di suo soffre perché è stato sfigurato e vorrebbe della serenità, nostra nonna era lì a rompere il cazzo ricordando il figlio sbagliato! E lo sai da cosa derivano certe tensioni fra zio Ron e nostro padre? Perché zio Ron è un amico di merda!»  
  
«James!» Scorpius lo scrollò per le spalle; Lily era esangue, teneva le labbra strette e aveva il viso rigato dalle lacrime. Ma James non si fermò, si sentì in dovere di dare l’ultima stoccata crudele.  
  
«Zio Ron non fa altro che ripetere lo stesso errore da quando avevano undici anni! Puntualmente una volta all’anno lascia papà da solo nel momento del bisogno e a zia Hermione tocca raccogliere i cocci! Che bella famiglia del cazzo che siamo, non abbiamo neanche le palle di dirci le cose in faccia!»  
  
La cosa più atroce era che niente di tutto quello era una bugia. Stava facendo un male del diavolo a tutti e tre i fratelli proprio per questo.  
  
James sembrò di nuovo sul punto di parlare, ma Scorpius lo fermò con più decisione frapponendosi fra lui e Lily e mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle.  
  
«James, basta così».  
  
Lily corse via senza neanche emettere un singhiozzo, Al la seguì.  
  
Quando la sorellina scomparve dalla loro vista, Scorpius sentì le spalle di James afflosciarsi sotto le proprie mani, per poi tremare; gli occhi di James diventarono lucidi, si scostò in modo brusco da Scorpius, si voltò verso il fondo del corridoio e urlò frustrato.  
  
Un’onda invisibile partì da James e attraversò lo spazio davanti a loro abbattendo tutte le armature schierate lungo le pareti. _Un attacco di Magia Accidentale_.  
  
James urlò di nuovo portandosi le mani sulla testa: le armature cadute si alzarono in aria di qualche centimetro e poi sbatterono più volte contro il pavimento di pietra. Il frastuono metallico si confuse con le grida di James.  
  
Quel caos aveva però attirato gli altri: il professor Paciock venne verso di loro con Allen alle calcagna, ma quando fecero per chiedere cosa fosse successo, Scorpius afferrò James per un braccio e si limitò a dire «Una lite tra fratelli. Penso io a lui» senza dar loro tempo di replicare.  
  
Portò James sulla soglia del portone d’ingresso del castello, ma lui si svincolò con violenza dalla sua presa.  
  
«Lasciami stare». Non glielo disse arrabbiato, non fu nemmeno un ordine: la voce gli era uscita flebile, tremava ancora e stava impallidendo.  
  
«No» gli rispose sicuro.  
  
«Ti prego, ti farò male. Faccio sempre del male a chi mi sta vicino, lasciami stare» ripeté.  
  
«No» ribadì.  
  
James si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto, senza guardarlo. «’fanculo» gli mormorò, incamminandosi verso il parco a passi veloci.  
  
Scorpius gli stese alle costole in silenzio, osservando come sfogasse la rabbia prendendo a calci i sassi che incontrava e spezzando dei rametti sporgenti.  
  
James crollò solo una volta arrivato molto lontano, vicino alla sponda del Lago Nero più vicina alla Foresta Proibita: si guardò intorno ai propri piedi come per controllare il terreno, pronunciò una raffica di imprecazioni a mezza bocca con tono sarcastico e poi si sdraiò a terra, coprendosi la visuale con un braccio.  
  
Scorpius l’osservò per qualche secondo, poi si stese al suo fianco, ma nel senso inverso a quello di James, quasi a ricordare il modo in cui erano stati vicini quella notte lontana sulla spiaggia ciottolosa. Il suo viso era vicinissimo a quello di James, l’uno aveva gli occhi contro la bocca dell’altro.  
  
«Ehi» lo richiamò Scorpius mormorando. «Andrà bene, farete pace. Non è stata la lite definitiva fra voi due».  
  
James scostò il braccio dal viso e rise sarcastico. «Credo che invece stessimo entrambi aspettando una lite simile. Lei è peggio di me, sai? Una piccola vipera!»  
  
«Tenete alla vostra famiglia in modo diverso: lei ci tiene così tanto da volerla unita, tu invece abbastanza da volerla mantenere separata affinché sopravviva».  
  
James tirò sul col naso e restò per qualche attimo in silenzio. «Ho voluto farle del male facendomi male. Non la sopporto quando fa paragoni con le altre famiglie, io non tollero le famigliole felici: mi sembrano tutte false. Non sopporto che lei rimarchi cose ripetute già cento volte, non sopporto vederla provare a riattaccare da sola i cocci per costruirsi una falsa felicità su misura. Ma non dovevo sputarle in faccia gli scheletri di famiglia».  
  
«Le parlerai quando ti sarai calmato. _Le chiederai scusa_ ». Gli stava parlando sussurrando e non sapeva neanche il perché.  
  
«Faccio schifo a chiedere scusa».  
  
«È tua sorella, ha solo quattordici anni e sta soffrendo come te: non sono certo che dopo lei ti chiederà scusa a sua volta, ma almeno tu devi farlo. _Per te_ ».  
  
«È una reginetta della scuola di ‘sto cazzo».  
  
«Ed è il tuo orgoglio anche per questo».  
  
James sbuffò, si avvicinò di più e nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Scorpius. «Parlami di tua madre, Scorp» gli chiese contro la spalla, «raccontami com’era». Era una richiesta masochistica, considerando che l’argomento del giorno era proprio Ginny Weasley.  
  
«Imperfetta» gli rispose cercando le dita di James per intrecciarle alle proprie, «era imperfetta _anche lei_. Non era mai puntuale, indossava gioielli troppo vistosi – anche se falsi – e costringeva papà a non mangiare le cose che a lei non piacevano, anche se lui ne era ghiotto – come il formaggio».  
  
«I tuoi ti hanno desiderato?» domandò ancora tenendo il visto nascosto.  
  
«Credo molto».  
  
Restarono in silenzio per un po’, gli uccellini che cinguettavano sugli alberi intorno a loro e il vento autunnale che li faceva rabbrividire appena tennero loro compagnia. Infine James si scostò da lui, ma restarono viso contro viso a pochi centimetri di distanza; James strinse più forte le dita di Scorpius.  
  
«Perché mamma ha voluto restare incinta proprio adesso?» Sembrò che più che altro lo stesse chiedendo a se stesso. «Capisco che vista la sua età abbia voluto farlo al più presto, ora che ha un nuovo compagno fisso e si sente sicura della loro relazione, comprendo benissimo la sua voglia di ricominciare e non rinunciare a dare un figlio a Gideon, ma… avrebbe potuto aspettare un altro po’, magari solo altri sei mesi, o dieci… il tempo di assestarci e di metabolizzare l’ufficializzazione della storia di papà con uomo di cui la gente non vuole dimenticare il passato. Solo questo».  
  
«Forse non l’ha fatto apposta» tentò di scusarla Scorpius, «forse _è successo_ ».  
  
James sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Non raccontiamoci bugie, di questi tempi nessuna coppia sta con le braccia alzate ad aspettare i figli come se fossero doni casuali piovuti dal cielo: i figli si programmano, i figli _si desiderano_ ».  
  
«Allora, ormai che è andata, cerca di vederla da questo punto di vista: questo bambino sarà voluto e tua madre farà di tutto per non ripetere i vecchi errori. A te importa che lei sia serena e, beh, lo sarà. Fra nove mesi avrai un fratellino o una sorellina in più con cui litigare» ironizzò.  
  
James abbozzò un sorriso. «Otto mesi» precisò.  
  
«Fra otto mesi» ripeté lui. «Per quanto riguarda tutto il resto, invece, tipo le chiacchiere che dovrete sopportare, le probabili crisi isteriche di vostra nonna e altre cose del genere… io e papà _ci saremo_ » puntò il mento in direzione delle loro mani strette, per indicargliele e sottolineare il concetto. «Lo sai, in qualsiasi momento puoi chiedermi di fare o _non fare_ qualcosa per te» gli ricordò con un sorriso.  
  
James gli sfiorò il viso con le nocche della mano. «Qualsiasi cosa?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Baciami».  
  
Scorpius non sapeva se quella risposta fosse stata davvero del tutto inaspettata: ammise che una piccola parte di sé se l’era cercata, che forse inconsapevolmente aveva spianato la strada a quella conclusione.  
  
Come aveva detto l’altra volta James sulla spiaggia? Che la serata era stata bella, erano solo loro due, avevano parlato tanto e c’era l’atmosfera giusta per farlo. Tutto convergeva lì.  
  
Erano soli e stesi ai piedi degli alberi, lontani da tutti, avevano parlato tanto e ora era giusto che tutto si chiudesse così. Ne avevano bisogno.  
  
Scorpius fece leva sui gomiti per tirarsi su a sedere, James restò sdraiato e lo guardò negli occhi. Si chinò sulla sua bocca e lo baciò senza pensarci due volte, le mani di James gli accarezzarono il viso. Fu un bacio lento, dolce e appena sensuale: James attinse al calore di Scorpius, Scorpius prese un po’ delle troppe emozioni che James covava e le fece proprie per dargli respiro.  
  
«Stai meglio?» gli chiese Scorpius rialzando la testa.  
  
«Sì» gli mormorò allungando una mano per accarezzargli il collo; poi si accigliò appena, doveva aver notato qualcosa. «Che cos’è?» gli chiese infilandogli un dito sotto il colletto della camicia e sfilando senza tanti complimenti la catenella che Scorpius nascondeva lì sotto.  
  
L’anello di fidanzamento di sua madre ciondolò sopra il viso di James; per un attimo sembrò ipnotico.  
  
«Era di mia madre» gli spiegò, stringendo la fedina fra le dita per arrestarne il movimento.  
  
«Un gioiello di famiglia?» domandò James, curioso ma serio.  
  
«No, l’ha comprato papà per lei: è l’anello di fidanzamento».  
  
«Ah» esalò, continuando a fissare il gioiello fra le dita di Scorpius; poi allungò una mano e Scorpius ritrasse la propria, per dargli modo di prendere la fedina e guardarla da più vicino. «È carino come anello, perché non è vistoso e la pietra è piccolissima» commentò asciutto.  
  
Scorpius sorrise in modo tenero e malinconico. «Mamma amava le cose semplici».  
  
«Anche tu?» lo guardò negli occhi.  
  
«Sì. Magari non lineari, ma semplici» evitò il suo sguardo.  
  
James tornò a guardare l’anello. «Lo darai alla tua futura moglie?»  
  
«Papà mi ha consigliato di sì, io però vorrei tenerlo per me. _Era di mamma_ , è stato preso per lei e riflette la sua indole».  
  
«Mi sembra giusto» sospirò James, ricacciandogli la fedina sotto la camicia; poi fece un’espressione ironica. «Io non so nemmeno che aspetto avesse l’anello di fidanzamento di mamma e se lei l’abbia ancora!»  
  
Scorpius sorrise. «I nostri padri non portano nessun anello» osservò.  
  
James sorrise in modo furbo. «Potremmo regalarglieli per Natale».  
  
«Mio padre ce li tirerà in testa».  
  
«E il mio correrà a riprenderli chiedendoci scusa». Risero insieme.  
  
James si tirò su a sedere, sospirò e tornò a stringergli una mano; lo guardò negli occhi e deglutì a stento. «Non hai paura che io ti faccia male, Scorp?»  
  
«A volte».  
  
«Io tendo a fare molto male alle persone che mi stanno accanto».  
  
«Lo so».  
  
«Perché penso sempre di non meritarmele, allora le allontano».  
  
«So anche questo».  
  
«Se sai che prima o poi un giorno ti deluderò, perché mi stai ancora accanto?»  
  
«Perché non mi deluderai perché _sei James_ , mi deluderai perché _sei umano_ ».  
  
Dopo un intenso attimo di silenzio, James gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca un’altra volta. «Credo che tu sia una delle poche persone per cui vorrei provare a essere un po’ più umano» gli sussurrò contro le labbra.  
  
Scorpius gli sorrise. «Puoi riuscirci» si scostò da lui e si alzò in piedi, «ma solo se vuoi. E solo se almeno cominci a provarci sul serio» gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi; James accettò l’offerta.  
  
«Grazie» gli disse James con un sospiro quando furono in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
  
In risposta Scorpius gli annuì brevemente. «Torniamo dentro?» "Concludiamo questo momento?" pensò.  
  
«Sì».  
  
S’incamminò prima di James, a testa china, ma dopo pochi passi l’altro lo raggiunse e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.  
  
«Ho fame» gli disse strafottente James, «per colpa di questi futili drammi familiari non ho ancora mangiato!»  
  
Scorpius rise e si aiutarono a vicenda con l’ironia a chiudere quella scena. Anche se Scorpius ormai aveva capito bene quante "ricadute" li aspettassero ancora in futuro.  
  
  
  
I raggi di un sole autunnale e un po’ spento filtravano dalla vetrata colorata della biblioteca e inondavano di luce giallastra il tavolo preferito da Scorpius; lui, maniche rimboccate e mantello malamente ripiegato e abbandonato due sedie più in là, scriveva in modo fitto su una pergamena lanciando di tanto in tanto delle occhiate a un libro aperto davanti a lui. Il Club di Teatro e l’aumento degli allenamenti di Quidditch – Corvonero contro Grifondoro si stava avvicinando – gli avevano fatto perdere un po’ dei ritmi di ricerca e di studio e ora si ritrovava a finire la Caccia al Tesoro per il professor Paciock proprio all’ultimo giorno disponibile.  
  
Era così concentrato e contrito sulla pergamena che quando scrisse l’ultima parola e stese la schiena all’indietro emise senza rendersene conto un gemito di sollievo e dolore insieme. Sentì delle ragazze ridacchiare qualche tavolo più in là, non si voltò nemmeno a guardarle e le mandò al diavolo col pensiero.  
  
Il suo tavolo era _un po’ tanto_ incasinato a fine relazione, James ne sarebbe stato compiaciuto e avrebbe ridacchiato prendendolo in giro; chiuse la boccetta d’inchiostro storcendo il naso e decise di sistemare tutto prendendosela comoda, tanto il professore stava sostenendo una lezione in quel momento e ne avrebbe avuto ancora per un’altra ora piena.  
  
Conservò tutto con cura, prese sotto braccio i libri da riconsegnare alla biblioteca e s’incamminò verso l’uscita; intravide un viso familiare, fece marcia indietro e notò che era Allen.  
  
Era da solo e il suo tavolo era ridotto più o meno nelle stesse condizioni in cui era prima quello di Scorpius. Decise che un saluto non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno, tanto più che Allen stava sempre con James – o meglio, _James stava sempre con Allen_ – e considerando che c’erano alte probabilità di trovarselo di nuovo a casa come ospite in futuro, tanto valeva fare amicizia con lui.  
  
«Ciao» lo salutò a bassa voce avvicinandosi a lui, «disturbo?»  
  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi dai fogli su cui stava scrivendo, per attimo sembrò sorpreso, poi scosse la testa. «No, figurati».  
  
Scorpius si sedette di fronte a lui; guardando da vicino cosa c’era sul tavolo, si accorse di come fosse quasi tutto materiale Babbano: block notes al posto di pergamene, penne invece che piume e inchiostro. «Che fai, un approfondimento?»  
  
Allen chiuse il libro che aveva davanti a sé mantenendo il segno con un dito, girò la copertina verso Scorpius: _La dodicesima notte o Quel che Volete_ , di William Shakespeare.  
  
«Stai già rivisitando la seconda sceneggiatura?» si sorprese.  
  
«Già» sospirò Allen. «Quell’esaltata della Chapman mi ha fatto lavorare in fretta e in furia per _Giulietta e Romeo_ , vorrei non ripetere l’esperienza».  
  
«Hai fatto un buon lavoro» si complimentò neutrale.  
  
«Grazie».  
  
Ci rifletté un attimo prima di porgli quella domanda che poteva avere un retrogusto troppo amaro se detta da un figlio di un ex Mangiamorte, ma poi glielo chiese. «Sei un Mezzosangue o un Nato Babbano?» indicò con un cenno della testa le penne.  
  
Allen accennò un sorriso e fece roteare la penna fra le dita. «Nato Babbano, l’unico della mia famiglia. Quando ho compiuto undici anni un addetto del Ministero della Magia è venuto a dirmi che ero davvero anormale come avevo sempre pensato di esserlo. Fino ad allora avevo frequentato solo scuole Babbane, mi sono portato certe abitudini dietro qui a Hogwarts».  
  
«Non mi sembri molto entusiasta della tua posizione» azzardò con un po’ d’ironia.  
  
«Sai, è strano essere l’unico di tre figli a cui succedono cose bizzarre che i genitori non sanno spiegare né a te né a loro stessi» si stava riferendo di sicuro a degli attacchi di Magia Accidentale, non rari durante l’infanzia di un mago. «Alle elementari ho sempre provato a essere normale, uno studente modello, per cercare di coprire le mie stramberie, ma…» si strinse nelle spalle, «alla fine non ero davvero normale».  
  
Scorpius lo guardò incuriosito. «Mi sono sempre chiesto come vede Hogwarts un bambino Nato Babbano che viene per la prima volta a contatto con il Mondo Magico…»  
  
Lui sorrise nostalgico. «Un mezzo paradiso! Qui non sono stato più lo strambo della situazione, ogni mio compagno di Casa aveva le sue stramberie personali e… anche se l’abitudine a essere un secchione ormai faceva parte di me, ho trovato il modo di sfruttarla al meglio per inserirmi».  
  
Scorpius sogghignò. «Come direbbe James, tieni un finto profilo medio». Non era medio per niente, _era un calcolatore nato_.  
  
Allen scrollò le spalle provando visibilmente a camuffare una finta modestia. «Sono uno che sa adattarsi».  
  
«E finita la scuola verso cosa indirizzerai queste tue abilità?» Allen era all’ultimo anno come James.  
  
«Studierò Legge» affermò con una sicurezza che Scorpius gli invidiò. «Tu?»  
  
«Credo che mi darò all’Erbologia» assentì come a divagare, «come dice mio padre, dopotutto sono il cocco del professor Paciock, è quasi un obbligo farlo» ironizzò.  
  
Allen sorrise. «Dimenticavo che "fra noi geni ci capiamo"» ricordò le parole di James.  
  
«Già» sospirò Scorpius, sentendo una strana malinconia prenderlo al ricordo di quell’incontro in biblioteca, «ne abbiamo di cose in comune io e te…» quasi mormorò in modo distratto.  
  
«Sì. Tipo James Potter».  
  
Le sillabe di quella replica erano state marcate e dure, Scorpius capì che era molto più di un’affermazione e che andava oltre l’insinuazione. Difatti quando alzò gli occhi trovò quelli di Allen fissi nei suoi come a sottolineare il significato nascosto di quelle parole, ma non sembrava risentito, anzi, tant’è che subito dopo smorzò l’atmosfera accennando un sorriso.  
  
«Non fraintendermi, Malfoy: James non ha l’esclusiva su di me, come io non ho l’esclusiva su di lui».  
  
Era stato un po’ buffo il modo in cui Allen aveva anteposto la propria libertà sentimentale a quella di James, quasi ci tenesse a non essere associato all’amico in quel senso.  
  
«Lo so» tenne a dire Scorpius. «Ma non è un… _problema_ » l’ultima parola gli suonò male in bocca, forse perché non sapeva che inflessione darle e se mettere alla fine un punto interrogativo.  
  
«James _ci tiene_ che non diventi un problema» sospirò stancamente Allen distogliendo lo sguardo, «è fatto così».  
  
«Per lui non è un problema con te, non è un problema con me…» riassunse Scorpius a testa china, «perché il problema ce l’ha lui. _In testa_ ».  
  
«Lui ti piace?» gli chiese Allen diretto, fissando il libro aperto davanti a sé. «Perché una persona come me che già in passato, o attualmente, nasconde una relazione simile, dall’esterno lo nota che fra voi due è successo qualcosa».  
  
Scorpius si sentì _colpito e affondato_ , ma non seppe afferrarne bene il perché. «In realtà non è che sia successo molto fra me e lui. Niente che sia durato più di una sera». Mentì, ma solo in parte, perché era durato molto più di una sera, ma non in senso fisico: era stato qualcosa di più sottile a persistere per più tempo, qualcosa che voleva nascondere e tenere per sé in modo inspiegabile.  
  
«Alle volte non conta la quantità del tempo trascorso insieme, ma la qualità» gli ribatté Allen cominciando a conservare le proprie cose nella tracolla. «James ti piace?» incalzò senza guardarlo.  
  
 _Sì, era proprio stato colpito e affondato_. «Perché me lo chiedi? _È per te_ un problema?» Non glielo chiese sulla difensiva, solo apertamente curioso.  
  
Allen chiuse le cinghie della borsa e si alzò in piedi. «Non lo so». Anche se ancora una volta non l’aveva guardato negli occhi, Scorpius capì che Allen era stato sincero e sicuro: non lo sapeva davvero.  
  
«Non lo so neanch’io» esalò alzandosi in piedi a propria volta.  
  
Allen gli sorrise bonario. «Sei in corso di realizzazione?»  
  
«A quanto pare…» gli concesse con un pizzico di ironia.  
  
«Auguri!» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
  
Scorpius rise passandosi una mano sul volto. «E questo è un problema _fra di noi_? Sai, abbiamo appena cominciato, e questo non sarebbe un buon esordio…» gli disse con un sorriso nervoso.  
  
Lui si mise la tracolla in spalla, lo guardò un po’ malinconico. «No, non credo che sarà un problema fra di noi» ma la frase suonò un po’ come una bugia.  
  
Scorpius decise di assecondarlo. «Ok, Allen, allora proviamo a proseguire così».  
  
«Tim» lo corresse, «o Timothy, se proprio ti piacciono i nomi lunghi. Chiamami _Timmy_ e sei morto».  
  
Gli assentì. «Scorpius, o Scorp, se proprio ti piacciono i diminutivi. Chiamami Hyperion e neanche mi volterò a guardarti». Per la prima volta lo vide ridere: fu solo un accenno, basso e quasi represso, però rise.  
  
«Ok» annuì.  
  
«Vado alla serra. Ci vediamo in giro, _Tim_ » si congedò.  
  
«Ciao» lo salutò l’altro con un sorriso accennato.  
  
Scorpius sospirò e provò a scrollarsi di dosso le sensazioni che gli aveva dato quel confronto; non ci riuscì un granché bene, anzi, percepì che l’ambiente circostante gli stesse vorticando intorno. Era parecchio confuso, e non esattamente dalla scoperta che Tim avesse capito di lui e James, o meglio, non solo da quello.  
  
 _Era in corso di realizzazione._  
  
In fondo era da una vita intera che i caratteri dei suoi genitori si scontravano dentro di lui – la natura bonaria e sorniona di Astoria contro il piccato sarcasmo e il masochismo di Draco – e finora era sempre riuscito a equilibrare tutto tenendo strette le redini della propria indole davanti a chi gli lanciava frecciatine riguardo il passato dei Malfoy, per non dare agli altri la soddisfazione di etichettarlo come _cattivo_. James però tirava fuori il peggio di lui: accanto a James, Scorpius sentiva il proprio sarcasmo _eruttare_ , percepiva in modo netto la sensazione delle parole acide che gli salivano dal cuore alla bocca in modo grezzo e tagliente, _istintivo_ ; diventava masochista, andava incontro al proprio dolore di spontanea volontà e ci _affondava_ , faceva cose sbagliate con consapevolezza e il proprio essere sornione diventava sconveniente, perché si mostrava nei momenti meno opportuni tramutandosi in _malizia_. E in tutta onestà non sapeva nemmeno quanto gli dispiacesse questa parte così brutta di lui che James faceva emergere, perché quando si manifestava si sentiva libero e senza alcun senso di colpa, sicuro che comportandosi così, almeno davanti a James, non avrebbe ferito nessuno né tantomeno se stesso.  
  
Gli piaceva stare con James perché aveva bisogno di lui, aveva bisogno di _quel peggio_. James lo faceva stare bene.  
  
 _James amava Teddy_. E Scorpius e le situazioni sconvenienti andavano a braccetto, sempre.  
  
Mormorò delle imprecazioni a denti stretti e si soffermò sulla soglia del portone del castello per indossare il mantello prima di uscire all’aperto – fuori tirava un leggero venticello autunnale. Stava per avviarsi alla serra, quando sentì una voce acuta familiare.  
  
«E perché non dovrei venire con voi il prossimo week end a Hogsmeade?» Era Lily Potter, stava chiacchierando con altre due ragazze un paio di colonne più in là.  
  
«Cerca di capire, Lily» disse una delle altre due, «abbiamo un appuntamento con Fabian e Luke, è la prima volta che usciamo con loro e vorremmo l’opportunità di stare da sole con loro per conoscerli meglio…»  
  
«Non si tratta esattamente di questo, vero?» incalzò Lily con tono acido.  
  
Scorpius non se ne intendeva di ragionamenti femminili, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire certe cose: _ovvio_ che non si trattasse solo di questo.  
  
«Suvvia, Lily» l’altra amica provò a smorzare l’atmosfera con dell’ironia forzata, «per una volta potresti non venire con noi e offuscarci con la tua bellezza!»  
  
«Come se aveste paura che io possa rubarvi i ragazzi» ribatté aspramente Lily. «Sono quattro anni che mi state alle calcagna proprio perché attiro i maschi, vi fa piacere che io stia accanto a voi!»  
  
«Lily» parlò con più fermezza la prima ragazza, «non è facile uscire con te con intorno tutto il mondo che ti addita per le tue… _faccende familiari_. I ragazzi vorrebbero saperne di più su di te e…»  
  
«Vi vergognate di me?» le schernì lei. «Avete paura che l’ _onta_ della mia famiglia macchi anche voi, che la gente vi sparli perché state fisicamente accanto a me? Bella forza! Non crediate che io non sappia chi sono in realtà le prime persone a parlar male di me… _voi_!»  
  
«Lily!» si finsero offese.  
  
«Lily?» la richiamò Scorpius, decidendosi a intervenire e facendo finta di essere capitato lì per caso. Lei si girò verso di lui sorpresa: aveva le braccia serrate al petto, ma si poteva notare che le mani le stavano tremando dal nervoso. «Ti stavo giusto cercando per dirti che tuo padre verrà ad assistere alla partita Corvonero contro Grifondoro». Fu una scusa, ma era anche una cosa vera, e poi aveva voglia di imbarazzare quelle due ragazzine ponendole di fronte a una finta ma pacata scena da famiglia allargata.  
  
«Uhm, s-sì» borbottò lei, ancora perplessa da quell’entrata in scena.  
  
Scorpius si rivolse con ostentata disinvoltura a una delle false amiche di Lily. «Tu sei per caso la figlia di Richard Webbs?» le chiese.  
  
«Sì» gli rispose sorpresa.  
  
«Ah, ecco perché mi sembrava di averti già vista!» In realtà il motivo di tale conoscenza era molto semplice: Draco amava rintracciare tramite Scorpius i figli della gente che gli stava sullo stomaco: chiedeva al figlio se fossero anche loro a Hogwarts e poi si divertiva a domandargli quanto somigliassero caratterialmente ai padri. «Tuo padre aveva chiesto al mio di sponsorizzare una delle sue ultime pozioni curative… peccato per quella leggera dipendenza che dava come effetto collaterale» schioccò la lingua, dispiaciuto. La ragazzina abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. «Tu invece sei la figlia di Elizabeth Harris, vero?» rivolse all’altra. «È ammirevole come tua madre ci abbia provato con mio padre nonostante sapesse che lui è bisessuale: non si è creata problemi di sorta, non si è detta scandalizzata dall’ipotesi che lui prima di lei avesse baciato anche un uomo». Neanche lei riuscì a spiccicare parola dopo l’affondo di Scorpius, si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
«N-noi… andiamo» mormorò la Webbs a sguardo basso. «Ci vediamo in sala comune, Lily». Girarono sui tacchi e si allontanarono da Lily e Scorpius.  
  
La piccola Potter restò con gli occhi puntati sul pavimento di pietra e le mani che tremavano ancora seminascoste dalle maniche del maglioncino e del mantello.  
  
«Stavo andando alla serra» le disse Scorpius, neutrale, «ti va di prendere aria e venire con me?» le propose.  
  
Lei tirò su col naso, poi gli annuì.  
  
«Non pensare che questo ti renda più simpatico ai miei occhi» esordì lei fredda una volta usciti dal castello; teneva lo sguardo rivolto in modo ostinato dritto davanti a sé.  
  
Scorpius abbozzò un sorriso. «Non ti preoccupare, non ho pensato neanche per un attimo che così facendo saremmo diventati amiconi».  
  
«Non ti sto accettando».  
  
«Non è esattamente me che devi accettare» sospirò stanco. «Senti, lungi da me capire meglio di chiunque altro il rapporto che c’è fra te e James, o comprendere a fondo cosa vuol dire essere fratello e sorella – sono figlio unico, del resto – ma credo che senza dubbio voi due teniate l’uno all’altra». Vide Lily tirare su col naso e puntare il mento in alto nel vano tentativo di nascondere un’espressione sorpresa con dell’aria stizzita. «James non aveva intenzione di ferirti, voleva solo far del male a se stesso… come sempre tra l’altro, e questo tu lo sai bene, perché è tuo fratello e lo conosci».  
  
«Non c’era alcun bisogno di sputarmi così tanto veleno in faccia» obiettò con poca convinzione.  
  
Scorpius ricordò le parole di James, "Non sopporto vederla provare a riattaccare da sola i cocci per costruirsi una falsa felicità su misura". «James ha paura che tu ti faccia del male, crede che ostinandoti a rimettere a posto i pezzi della vostra famiglia in solitudine alla fine quello che otterrai sarà soltanto dell’altra falsità, una realtà illusoria che ti sei cucita addosso». La vide di sottecchi serrare la mascella. «Ovviamente lui ti ha mostrato questo suo timore nel modo sbagliato, _perché lui fa sempre le cose nel modo sbagliato_ , ma ciò non toglie che James non voglia che tu ti procuri del male sa sola… come tu non vuoi che lui continui ad autodistruggersi, no?»  
  
Erano giunti davanti alla serra ormai, ancora chiusa per via della lezione che si stava svolgendo all’interno; si fermarono, Lily lo fissò incrociando le braccia al petto e stringendosi nelle spalle, aveva perso la sua espressione altezzosa.  
  
«Io… non sapevo nei dettagli tutti i problemi della nostra famiglia, e non so neanche se avrei mai voluto saperli, perché sono questioni _loro_ e… devono risolverle fra di loro adulti e credo che, anche se non ne verranno mai a capo, non vuol dire che si vogliano meno bene o che non siano disposti a metterci una pietra sopra quando è il caso…»  
  
Scorpius assentì. «In tutte le famiglie ci sono questioni irrisolte e nonostante tutto ci si vuol bene lo stesso, perché certi legami sono preziosi e hanno la priorità rispetto ad altro. Credo che questo in fondo James lo sappia».  
  
«Allora perché _fa così_?» sbuffò lei.  
  
Le rivolse un piccolo sorriso di rimando. «E tu perché _fai così_?»  
  
«Che c’è di male a desiderare una famiglia unita?» Sembrò quasi lamentarsi con se stessa.  
  
«E che c’è di male a desiderare una famiglia serena e sincera?» ribatté lui. «Certe volte c’è bisogno davvero di tanto spazio per restare sereni e sinceri gli uni verso gli altri, altrimenti si rischia di mentirsi a vicenda ed essere infelici: l’unità di una famiglia non è fatta soltanto di vicinanza fisica».  
  
Lily abbassò lo sguardo a terra, sembrava dispiaciuta. «Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei non fossero mai successe…»  
  
«Credimi, è una cosa che vorrebbe anche James».  
  
Lei si mordicchiò un labbro, pensosa. «Sono poche le persone in grado di fermare James, ma mai nessuno riesce a farlo davvero in tempo. Tu sì».  
  
Scorpius trasse un grosso respiro. «Sono un masochista» ci scherzò sopra, o forse non tanto, «mi piazzo davanti a lui aspettando che mi maciulli, lui resta sconvolto da cotanto asservimento e mette dei freni in un raro gesto di pietà».  
  
Lily scoppiò a ridere in modo isterico. «Non è una bella immagine».  
  
«Oh, lo so» sospirò. «Lo so bene» annuì con estrema consapevolezza. «Ascolta» le parlò serio ma con tono morbido, «non pretendo che tu accetti di colpo e _in toto_ la relazione fra i nostri genitori, ti chiedo soltanto di prendere in considerazione il fatto che… se hai o avrai bisogno di qualcosa, potrai contare su una famiglia allargata, ok? Potrai…» cercò le parole giuste, «ricordarti di avere anche una sorta di zio salace e accademico e un altro fratello maggiore più biondo e simpatico degli altri» ironizzò; lei sorrise, «e se vuoi fra altri otto mesi avrai un altro fratellino, o sorellina, con cui litigare».  
  
«Non è facile…» mormorò sorridendo malinconica.  
  
«Lo so» assentì, «però pensa che le relazioni che hanno attualmente i tuoi genitori vogliono anche dire che non importa chi sarà la persona che tu un giorno vorrai avere il tuo fianco, loro l’accetteranno di sicuro, perché decisamente non sono persone che si fanno dei pregiudizi quando si tratta di amare qualcuno».  
  
Lei sospirò e scrollò le spalle come per darsi un tono. «Comincio a capire cosa abbia visto Alice in te».  
  
«Oh, meno male che almeno tu lo capisci» ironizzò inespressivo, «perché io non l’ho mai capito».  
  
Lei rise e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla; dietro di loro la porta della serra si aprì, la lezione era finita.  
  
«Devi parlare con Neville?» gli chiese Lily.  
  
Per un attimo l’uso nel nome proprio del professore lo stupì, poi ricordò che i Paciock erano amici di famiglia dei Potter. «Sì, devo consegnargli una relazione».  
  
Lei assentì e cominciò ad avviarsi di nuovo verso il castello camminando all’indietro. «Ci vediamo in giro, allora, e grazie della chiacchierata».  
  
A quanto sembrava era un’abitudine congenita nei Potter essere grati e felici per delle chiacchierate con lui. «Piacere mio» sorrise salutandola.  
  
Guardandola andare via, si ricordò cosa gli aveva detto James quell’estate: Harry voleva adottarlo. Lily sarebbe diventata _davvero_ sua sorella. E James suo fratello.  
  
Era pronto a diventare un Potter?  
  
Forse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Chi mi conosce lo sa: io ogni tanto parlo come Scorpius e Alice, quelle battute fanno parte del mio repertorio. Posso fare anche di peggio di loro, miei fiorellini bagnati dalla rugiada del mattino.  
  
La lite fra James e Lily mi ha tolto dieci anni di vita, tipo. È anche il punto in cui Lily entra in scena come pg fisso.  
  
E per ora il confronto fra Scorpius e Tim interpretatelo come volete.


	5. Chapter 5

La Chapman si era premurata di annunciagli in pompa magna a colazione che i ragazzi scenografi avevano ultimato di costruire il balcone su cui lui, novello Romeo, si sarebbe arrampicato. Scorpius sapeva bene quanto il Destino fosse ingrato con lui, era certo che quantomeno l’impalcatura sarebbe crollata sotto il suo peso proprio durante la messa in scena.  
  
Con una certa rassegnazione, si recò a passi silenziosi nell’aula dove avevano momentaneamente montato l’impalcatura – per poi smontarla e spostarla in Sala Grande il giorno dello spettacolo – con l’intenzione di controllare quanto fosse stabile e robusta.  
  
La porta era socchiusa, la spintonò con un gesto secco ed entrò. E desiderò non averlo mai fatto.  
  
I Doppia B – che si occupavano dei fondali – erano lì a baciarsi appassionatamente.  
  
«Merlino benedetto! SCUSATEMI!» gemette tornando indietro sui propri passi.  
  
«No, Scorp! Aspetta!» lo richiamò Travis. «Non ci disturbi…» Lo sguardo di Scorpius cadde sulla cravatta allentata di Travis e la camicia fuori dai pantaloni dell’altro ragazzo.  
  
«Più o meno…» aggiunse flebile Charlie.  
  
«Ehm» Scorpius si schiarì la voce e gesticolò, «io ero venuto qui soltanto per vedere l’impalcatura e controllarla… Sapete com’è, in teoria mi ci dovrei arrampicare sopra…» indicò il balcone in fondo alla stanza ridacchiando nervosamente.  
  
Travis guardò con occhio critico la costruzione, il pezzo di muro finto sotto il balcone che nascondeva la scaletta su cui sarebbe salito Scorpius. «Mi sembra buona» si avvicinò e diede un paio di pacche a delle assi, «è ben rinforzata, tranquillo. Io e Charlie c’eravamo quando i ragazzi di Serpeverde l’hanno finita, non hanno fatto niente di strano» l’assicurò serio.  
  
«Forse perché subito dopo la recita non è prevista nessuna partita Corvonero contro Serpeverde» ironizzò Scorpius.  
  
Travis ghignò. «Forse! Non sarai un Cercatore, ma sei pur sempre il nostro miglior Cacciatore».  
  
«Troppo buono, Travis» incassò il complimento.  
  
«Dico solo la verità» gli sorrise e guardò l’orologio al polso. «Mi sa che adesso io e Charlie scappiamo, abbiamo una lezione». Alle sue spalle Charlie annuì dispiaciuto – forse non tanto per il congedo, quanto per non poter più pomiciare col proprio ragazzo. «Ci vediamo in sala comune!»  
  
«Ok, ciao!» li salutò.  
  
Scorpius restò solo nella stanza a fissare con aria perplessa il balcone. Alice durante le prove, quando non recitava, era una risata continua: avrebbe voluto prendere tutto meno sul serio come lei, perché in verità tutto ciò era abbastanza imbarazzante… lei che era una sua ex, James che interpretava un suo amico ma che in realtà era…  
  
«Ehi, che fai? Contempli il fantasma della tua Giulietta?»  
  
… che in realtà era lì.  
  
James lo raggiunse e si mise al suo fianco a fissare il balcone; Scorpius l’osservò di sottecchi: maniche rimboccate, camicia fuori dai pantaloni, tracolla lasciata aperta e messa quasi dietro la schiena e mani in tasca.  
  
Una voce rimbombò nella mente di Scorpius: _toccalo_. Lui sospirò e scosse la testa per tornare in sé. «Stavo solo considerando quanto fosse robusta l’impalcatura, visto che devo salirci sopra».  
  
«Uhm, a me sembra discreta» e senza tanti complimenti ci si arrampicò velocemente sopra, arrivando fino al balcone. «Ha retto il mio peso» constatò serio, «abbiamo più o meno la stessa corporatura, reggerà anche te» gli disse incoraggiante.  
  
«Grazie» ribatté con una velata ironia.  
  
James sorrise con aria sorniona. «Vuoi provare alcune battute della scena del balcone?» afferrò la propria tracolla per frugarvi all’interno. «Dovrei avere il copione qui con me… Eccolo!» Lo sfogliò velocemente, arricciò il naso. «Merlino, con tutta questa storia delle famiglie nemiche e di cambiare il nome mi danno l’impressione che a recitare ciò debbano essere in realtà i nostri padri da giovani!»  
  
Scorpius rise portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Te l’immagini? Loro due da ragazzi, ai tempi di Voldemort, a dirsi cose come "Oh Draco, perché sei tu Draco? Rinnega tuo padre o rifiuta il tuo nome, ed io non sarò più un Potter!"»  
  
James storse la bocca. «Potrei vomitare. Piuttosto» schioccò la lingua, «ho trovato la pagina giusta! Dai, proviamo!»  
  
«Eh?!»  
  
«Dico davvero!» e gli fece cenno di salire sul balcone. «Io sono più pesante di Alice, quindi adesso tu fai l’arrampicata romantica, poi recitiamo e verifichiamo se tutto non si scatafascia sotto il nostro peso».  
  
 _Era serissimo_.  
  
«Potter, perché diavolo dovremmo provare una cosa del genere in modo così diretto? Ci tieni così tanto a romperti l’osso del collo?»  
  
James si guardò intorno, posò le mani sulla ringhiera del balcone finto e poi cominciò a _saltellarci sopra_. «Guarda! Regge benissimo!»  
  
«POTTER! Per l’amor di Merlino, smettila!» urlò preoccupato e imbarazzato. «Tu sei completamente scoppiato! Se cadi da lì, i nostri vorranno la mia pelle!»  
  
Lui smise di saltare, ma non rinunciò alle proprie intenzioni. «Ok! Allora comincio!» Si schiarì la voce e iniziò a recitare. « _Oh, avessi io la voce di un falconiere, per richiamare a me questo gentile terzuolo!_ »  
  
«James!» gemette Scorpius supplicandolo.  
  
Lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego e continuò implacabile; stavolta lesse il copione guardando Scorpius negli occhi fra una riga e l’altra. « _La voce della schiavitù è fioca e non può farsi sentire, altrimenti saprei squarciare la caverna dove si cela l'eco e far diventare l'aerea sua voce più fioca della mia, a forza di ripetere il nome del mio Romeo_ ».  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo, si rassegnò e gliela diede vinta. « _È l'anima mia che pronuncia il mio nome, che dolce tinnire d'argento ha nella notte la voce degli amanti! È come una musica dolcissima, per un orecchio che ascolta avidamente!_ » E ricordò come quella notte sulla spiaggia James aveva pronunciato il suo nome più volte. Cominciò ad arrampicarsi per arrivare a lui.  
  
James continuò a recitare. « _A che ora, domani?_ »  
  
Il viso di Scorpius fu davanti a quello di James. « _Alle nove_ » rispose, deglutendo a stento.  
  
« _Non mancherò; ci sono venti anni di qui allora. Non mi ricordo più perché ti ho richiamato_ ». La voce di James si era fatta un po’ più bassa.  
  
« _Lasciami restar qui finché te ne ricordi_ ». Sì, Scorpius voleva davvero restare lì.  
  
Forse James era dello stesso parere. « _Allora io non me ne ricorderò apposta, affinché tu resti qui ancora, rammentandomi solamente quanto mi è cara la tua compagnia_ ». O forse stava recitando come da copione.  
  
« _Ed io resterò qui, perché tu non te ne ricordi, dimenticando ogni altra mia abitazione fuori di questa_ ». Stavano davvero ancora recitando?  
  
Erano lì, occhi negli occhi con tra di loro il copione fra le mani di James, e il tempo non esisteva più.  
  
 _Ma James amava Teddy_.  
  
«Avevi ragione» mormorò Scorpius senza distogliere lo sguardo da James, «l’impalcatura è robusta, ha retto il nostro peso» concluse in un soffio scendendo giù.  
  
Non appena lui fu a terra, James rimise il copione nella borsa e scese giù con un piccolo salto.  
  
«Credo che…» disse James tornando a osservare il balcone, «sarà una bella scena. _D’impatto_ » calcò bene l’ultima parola.  
  
«Lo penso anch’io» concordò Scorpius, atono.  
  
«Certo che Shakespeare sapeva come… _scrivere cose d’impatto_ , eh?» Non era stato ironico, quanto… perplesso e agitato.  
  
Scorpius gli rispose sullo stesso tono. «Urca» assentì.  
  
James gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Vado a lezione, ci vediamo in Sala Grande per pranzo» lo salutò.  
  
Scorpius fissò la schiena di James allontanarsi da lui, e percepì ogni cellula del proprio corpo protestare contro quella distanza forzata, si sentì le mani sudate e stranamente vuote. Si sentì _perso_.  
  
Non appena James varcò la soglia della porta, Scorpius mormorò il suo nome, quasi a voler attestare per bene quello che sentiva.  
  
«James».  
  
Ne ebbe conferma: fu ridicolo, quasi patetico, ma il cuore gli batté così forte da fargli male. In realtà era più che altro tutta la situazione a fare un male del diavolo.  
  
C’era dentro fino al collo.  
  
Si era preso una cotta pazzesca per James. Fine del fottuto corso di realizzazione.  
  
  
  
Era arrivato il grande giorno.  
  
Cioè, era un giorno quasi normale, ma non per Dave, che continuava a ripetere quanto fosse dannatamente importante.  
  
Corvonero contro Grifondoro. Harry e Draco erano di là seduti sugli spalti.  
  
Scorpius finì di allacciarsi la giacca lunga della divisa da Quidditch, strinse per bene l’elastico intorno al codino sulla nuca, prese i guantoni dall’armadietto e lo richiuse con un colpo secco. Inspirò a fondo e si voltò a guardare i compagni di squadra.  
  
Heylin stava provando a incoraggiare Jimmy, il loro Cercatore, stendendogli scherzosamente le braccia verso l’alto: considerando quanto fosse piccolo il ragazzino, sembrava che lei stesse giocando con un pupazzetto.  
  
Dave schioccò la lingua e fece loro cenno di schierarsi davanti a lui. «Bene, ragazzi» esordì, «è giunta l’ora. Di là» indicò l’uscita dagli spogliatoi, «c’è gente che pensa che noi Corvonero siamo tutti cervello senza muscoli, credono che passiamo troppo tempo chiusi in biblioteca a studiar, per poter eccellere anche nello sport». Scorpius avrebbe voluto precisare che nel caso di Dave passava invece troppo tempo chiuso in bagno davanti allo specchio che in biblioteca, ma decise di non farlo. «Questo, signori miei, è un buon giorno per dimostrare loro quanto si sbagliano. Battitori!» si rivolse ai Doppia B. «Deviate ogni Bolide, fate della difesa la vostra missione di vita, ritorcete contro il nemico ogni loro misero attacco: voglio vedere il sangue sulle vostre mazze!» Scorpius vide Charlie e Travis guardarsi di sottecchi, impauriti e perplessi. «Cacciatori!» Dave si voltò verso di lui e le ragazze. «Voglio che sfondiate con la Pluffa le porte avversarie, travolgete con la vostra foga e violenza la difesa nemica, disintegrate qualsiasi ostacolo e fateci ruggire di gioia a ogni vostro punto!» Scorpius decise di restare impassibile, o meglio ci tentò. «Cercatore!» Jimmy sobbalzò. «Tu hai un solo compito, è a te che ci affidiamo: prendi il Boccino D’Oro anche a costo di morire nel tentativo». Il ragazzino impallidì. «Oggi è il giorno della verità, faremo vedere a quei ridicoli leoni chi sono i veri re di Hogwarts» e alzò un pugno verso l’alto. «Corvonero _spacca_!»  
  
Gli replicarono in coro, chi annoiato, chi spaventato, chi più che altro ormai rassegnato al peggio. «Corvonero spacca».  
  
Dave batté la mani. «Avanti, coraggio!» li esortò a ultimare i preparativi.  
  
Scorpius si strinse per bene i lacci dei guantoni, poi rivolse i palmi delle mani verso Heylin e Isabelle. «Ragazze…» le invitò con un sorriso a battere il cinque, loro lo fecero con un piccolo ghigno. Alle loro spalle i Doppia B batterono invece le mazze incrociandole come spade. Dave e Jimmy, rimasti spaiati, si guardarono impacciati per un lungo attimo, poi il Portiere optò per un’arruffata casuale di capelli al piccoletto, che possibilmente restò più spaventato di prima.  
  
Si misero in fila per due pronti per uscire nel campo; Scorpius, alle spalle di Dave e con a fianco Heylin, per abitudine si fece scricchiolare le ossa della schiena. Fu allora che lo sentì.  
  
Qualcuno stava battendo mani e piedi, o forse dei tamburi, a ritmo. Sempre più forte.  
  
Impiegò un solo secondo per intuire cosa fosse; ghignò scuotendo la testa. «James…»  
  
«Ma che cos’è?!» si allarmò Dave.  
  
Scorpius non sapeva come, ma James aveva fatto in modo che in quell’esatto momento _quella canzone_ risuonasse nel campo da Quidditch a volume altissimo. Rispose a Dave continuando a sogghignare. «I Queen».  
  
E partì la prima strofa.  
  
« _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday, you got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place, singin'…_ »  
  
Si aprì la porta che dava sul campo, la luce del sole li accecò per attimo e poi il ritornello risuonò quando le squadre marciarono l’una verso l’altra: James aveva pensato anche alle giuste tempistiche per l’effetto scenico. Ammirabile.  
  
« _WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!_ »  
  
La folla sulle gradinate cominciò a tenere il ritmo, erano tutti entusiasti; la McGranitt aveva gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca ridotta a una linea sottile.  
  
Scorpius fissò James, il ragazzo gli rivolse un ghigno e una linguaccia, e poi cantò puntandogli scherzosamente un dito contro.  
  
« _Buddy you're a young man hard man, shouting in the street gonna take on the world someday, you got blood on yo' face, you big disgrace, wavin' your banner all over the place_ ».  
  
Tim e Al stavano ridendo furbi, si unirono al coro; Scorpius fece lo stesso, seguito poco dopo da degli increduli e sorridenti Heylin e Charlie – Dave era atterrito.  
  
« _WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!_ »  
  
Scorpius cercò sugli spalti suo padre, lo trovò a fissare la scena con le braccia incrociate al petto e gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore; al suo fianco Harry era sconvolto e stava urlando «L’ha fatto! Capisci? L’ha fatto sul serio!»  
  
Draco si alzò in piedi e in maniera del tutto irrazionale gridò raggiante verso James «FORZA SERPEVERDE!»  
  
James ebbe la sfacciataggine di rispondergli alzando un pollice.  
  
« _Buddy you're an old man poor man, pleadin' with your eyes gonna make, you some peace someday, you got mud on your face, big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place_ ».  
  
L’ultimo ritornello risuonò forte nel campo, fu straordinariamente esaltante ed emozionante.  
  
« _WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!_ »  
  
Scorpius si disse che molto probabilmente l’intera Hogwarts avrebbe ricordato quella partita per sempre. La Preside un po’ meno.  
  
Sull’assolo finale i due Capitani si posizionarono per i saluti, e infine quando la canzone finì – seguita da applausi, urla e fischi – la professoressa di Volo, arbitro della partita, li guardò sospirando stanca. «Bene, se non c’è nessun altro che deve cantare, direi che possiamo cominciare».  
  
Tim prima di volare verso le porte si rivolse serio verso la propria squadra. «Un giorno saremo espulsi per questo, ma non oggi, perché oggi si gioca per vincere!» I compagni gli replicarono urlando in modo molto virile.  
  
Dave fece per aprire bocca per non essere da meno, ma Scorpius lo zittì subito con un sibilo. «Se dici un’altra sola volta "Corvonero spacca" giuro che ti prendo a mazzate in testa!»  
  
Si schierarono in aria pronti per il fischio d’inizio. Scorpius si pose fra Heylin e Isabelle; osservò la squadra avversaria per un breve attimo, il ghigno ferino di James – Battitore – e lo sguardo serio e attento di Tim alle spalle dei propri compagni. Quella sarebbe stata _una guerra_.  
  
Al fischio, Heylin si lanciò sulla Pluffa impadronendosene subito: era lei la più veloce, Isabelle giocava di forza, Scorpius invece agiva con aggressività – o come amava dire Dave, era quello che faceva il lavoro sporco.  
  
Di una cosa Scorpius da ancor prima che iniziasse la partita era stato certo: James non gli avrebbe dato pace, e infatti stava succedendo proprio questo.  
  
Perse il conto del numero di Bolidi che gli arrivarono addosso già entro i primi minuti della partita, ed erano tutti stati indirizzati verso di lui da James – ci potevano essere mai dubbi a riguardo?  
  
Si morse un labbro con rabbia e si affidò alla velocità di Heylin, lasciandola alle spalle con la Pluffa mentre lui e Isabelle provavano con forza ad attraversare la difesa avversaria senza farsi disarcionare. Dal fondo del campo sentirono Dave urlare a Jimmy di "trovare quel fottuto Boccino".  
  
Heylin sfrecciò accanto a Scorpius lanciando la Pluffa a Isabelle. «Ehi! Dave ha detto una sconcezza! Dovrò attaccare il mio reggiseno blu sul pinnacolo della nostra torre!»  
  
Quella bislacca ma seria affermazione fece distrarre Hugo Weasley, il Cacciatore che marcava Scorpius. «Che cosa?!»  
  
Scorpius ne approfittò per scattare in avanti, Isabelle gli lanciò con forza la Pluffa e lui l’afferrò ringhiando esaltato.  
  
E fu davanti a Tim.  
  
Il Portiere lo guardò sorridendo sornione. «Ci siamo soltanto io e te, Scorpius».  
  
Già, loro due e quelle maledette porte da sfondare prima che Dave urlasse ancora una volta che Corvonero spaccava ma Jimmy doveva trovare quel fottuto Boccino prima di Al Potter. Ricordò con frustrazione i provini e come Tim e James da bravi bastardi gli avevano messo pressione; non fece un tiro ad effetto, preferì un po’ di sana violenza: lanciò la Pluffa serrando i denti.  
  
Tim ci provò a parare, davvero, ma la Pluffa andò a segno e Scorpius – sentendo il fischio di un Bolide lanciato a tutta velocità verso di lui – virò subito verso l’alto facendo un giro della morte; quando tornò in posizione orizzontale vide James fissarlo rabbioso con gli occhi assottigliati: era stato lui a lanciargli il Bolide.  
  
«Sarà per la prossima volta, Potter!» lo schernì.  
  
Non gliel’avesse mai detto: per James colpirlo diventò una questione di vita o di morte.  
  
«Cazzo, il maggiore dei Potter non ti molla più!» Si lamentò Isabelle volando al suo fianco. «E sembra che tu sia l’unico a riuscire a battere Allen!»  
  
Infatti, per quanto Heylin fosse veloce e Isabelle forte, non riuscivano a mettere a segno alcun punto se Scorpius restava solo ad assisterle.  
  
«SCORPIUS!» sentirono urlare Dave. «SFONDA QUELLE MALEDETTE PORTE! SII UN’AQUILA RABBIOSA, NON UN CORVO DEL CACCHIO!»  
  
«Belle» sibilò Scorpius richiamando la compagna Cacciatrice, «fammi strada _muovendoti di spalle_ » che stava a dire "prendi tutti a spallate, cazzo".  
  
I Doppia B intuirono l’azione e si posizionarono ai loro lati.  
  
Dave gridò a squarciagola ancora una volta. «SIATE L’ARIETE CHE SPIANA LA VITTORIA!»  
  
Heylin s’impossessò della Pluffa e storse il naso. «Quanto cazzo gli ha fatto male Shakespeare?!»  
  
«Credo troppo» replicò Scorpius disgustato.  
  
Scorpius si guadagnò i trenta punti più sudati della sua vita a suon di imprecazioni e tiri violenti; era esausto, ma Grifondoro era ancora in vantaggio.  
  
«Ma cosa cazzo fa Dave invece di parare?!» si esasperò Heylin. «Si passa il gel sui capelli?!»  
  
«IL BOCCINO, JIMMY!» urlò Dave. «PRENDI-QUEL-FOTTUTO-BOCCINO!»  
  
Il povero ragazzino si guardò intorno nel panico, ma del Boccino non si vedeva ancora neanche l’ombra.  
  
Isabelle si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col dorso di una mano. «Moriremo prima della fine, di questo passo!»  
  
«JAMES!» sentirono inaspettatamente gridare Tim. «Lascia stare Scorpius!»  
  
Perché doveva lasciarlo stare? Scorpius si voltò a guardare il Portiere: era serissimo, fin troppo, e guardava dritto davanti a sé con ostentata disinvoltura; James era un Battitore e il suo compito era… _disarcionare i giocatori più pericolosi come in quel momento poteva essere Jimmy, se lì intorno c’era il Boccino_.  
  
«Jimmy!» urlò Scorpius verso il ragazzino; James gli era già addosso. «Il Boccino! Sopra di te!»  
  
«Oh cazzo!» imprecò Travis correndo in soccorso del compagno; Charlie restò vicino ai Cacciatori.  
  
Scorpius si rivolse a Isabelle. «Belle, ORA!» Con i Battitori – e soprattutto James – concentrati su Jimmy era l’occasione d’oro per segnare: se alla fine entrambi i Cercatori non fossero riusciti ad acciuffare il Boccino, almeno nel frattempo loro sarebbero andati in vantaggio.  
  
Scorpius sentì grazie alla cronaca che i due Cercatori stavano volando testa a testa, ma si concentrò più che altro sulla propria azione. «Belle, passa!»  
  
Prese al volo la Pluffa e fissò Tim sorridendo. «Siamo solo noi due, eh, Tim?» Lui non gli replicò.  
  
Sapeva che il Portiere dava il meglio di sé se messo sotto pressione, e con l’aria di punteggio scoperta di Battitori non avrebbe potuto essere più sotto pressione di così. E Scorpius se esaltato sapeva essere un bastardo: ghignò e invece di fare il solito tiro forte e veloce fece un lancio ad effetto.  
  
La Pluffa andò a segno nello stesso attimo in cui Jimmy prese il Boccino.  
  
Tutta la Casa di Corvonero urlò la propria vittoria.  
  
«YEAH!» gridò Heylin volando in picchiata verso terra.  
  
Scorpius atterrò accanto a James. «Ehi!» Gli porse la mano ancora guantata. «Bella partita, nonostante i troppi Bolidi» si complimentò.  
  
James ghignò compiaciuto e gli strinse la mano. «Sei il punto debole di Timmy, se non fosse stato per te ce l’avremmo fatta».  
  
Schioccò la lingua fingendosi dispiaciuto. «E pensare che ormai dovrebbe essere abituato ai miei tiri».  
  
«A certe cose non ci si abitua mai» gli ribatté prima di tornare dai compagni intristiti.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo l’aria della vittoria – sulle gradinate dei ragazzi stavano sventolando festosi le sciarpe Corvonero – e guardò suo padre alzando un braccio in cenno di saluto; lui gli sorrise orgoglioso. E Harry al suo fianco fece lo stesso.  
  
Si recò dal resto della squadra per l’abbraccio finale di gruppo, felice come non mai.  
  
Quella sera il reggiseno blu di Heylin sventolò sopra la loro torre.  
  
  
  
Harry e Draco avevano deciso di approfittare della partita per stare tutti insieme: erano riusciti a convincere la Preside a lasciare andare i figli con loro, per quella sera, e Scorpius per un attimo si era chiesto che facce avessero avuto i due uomini nell’ufficio della loro vecchia professoressa quando gliel’avevano chiesto. Probabilmente c’erano stati parecchi _ehm_. E non da parte della McGranitt.  
  
Portarono lui, James, Al e Lily in un piccolo ristorante rustico ma dall’aria confortevole al limitare di Hogsmeade, un posto intimo e semplice lontano da persone che avrebbero chiesto l’autografo a Harry. Andarono a piedi, e lungo la via James confidò a Scorpius che pensava che in realtà l’idea di portarli a cena fuori a Hogsmeade fosse stata suggerita ai loro padri da Ginny, per impedire a Lily di scappare con una scusa visto che stavolta sarebbe stata a scuola e non in vacanza.  
  
Si accomodarono a un tavolo rotondo posto in un angolo del locale; Harry e Draco si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altro, Lily al fianco del proprio padre, poi Al, James e infine Scorpius vicino a suo padre.  
  
Ci furono gli stessi _ehm_ che forse c’erano stati nell’ufficio della Preside, poi Scorpius vide suo padre farsi falsamente serio e posare una mano su quella di Harry.  
  
«Ragazzi, io e Harry volevamo dirvi una cosa» esordì.  
  
Harry si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso con la mano libera, era perplesso. «Che cosa volevamo dire ai ragazzi?» e fece l’errore di bere un sorso di vino.  
  
«Io e Harry abbiamo intenzione di adottare un bambino e chiamarlo Regulus».  
  
A Harry andò il sorso di traverso.  
  
I ragazzi provarono a nascondere le risate dietro una mano o un tovagliolo – rise perfino Lily, anche se in modo un po’ isterico – James invece si concesse di ridere sguaiatamente dell’espressione del proprio padre.  
  
«Draco» Harry parlò con voce strozzata, «noi non abbiamo _alcuna intenzione_ di adottare un bambino…»  
  
«Sì, invece, _l’ho deciso io_ , e si chiamerà Regulus perché è l’unico nome di una persona schiattata contro il Signore Oscuro a non essere ancora stato usato per la tua progenie».  
  
James _ululò_ una risata, ma fece l’errore di tirarsi un po’ su le maniche del maglione e della camicia: qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di Harry.  
  
«James, tira più su quelle maniche» ordinò piattamente Harry al figlio.  
  
James sbuffò guardandosi intorno, ma poi lo fece.  
  
Scorpius vide Harry _impallidire_.  
  
Sull’avambraccio destro di James c’era tatuato un Ungaro Spinato, attorno a quello sinistro c’era invece disegnato un Basilisco. Le previsioni estive di Harry erano state di gran lunga superate.  
  
Draco fissò i disegni inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, Al aggrottò la fronte, Lily si portò una mano alla fronte. Scorpius sospirò rassegnato.  
  
Harry era attonito. «Quando te li sei fatto?»  
  
«La scorsa settimana qui a Hogsmeade. Sono maggiorenne» aggiunse prima che il padre, riprendendosi, potesse dire altro. «Ho quasi diciotto anni».  
  
«Non ti è passata per la testa l’idea che fra dieci anni potrebbero non piacerti più? Sono _enormi_ » gli fece notare il padre.  
  
«Nah» schioccò la lingua e si coprì di nuovo le braccia con le maniche, «li ho fatti perché li volevo _davvero tanto_ ».  
  
Draco diede una pacca sulla spalla del compagno. «Guarda il lato positivo, Harry, si è tatuato due creature che hai messo KO: è un tributo. _Ti ha omaggiato_ ».  
  
Scorpius, Al e Lily provarono di nuovo a non ridere.  
  
«Sì, papà» rincarò James, «l’ho fatto pensando a te!»  
  
Harry si passò una mano sul volto. «Avrei preferito mi pensassi di meno».  
  
«Lo sai che per te nutro un affetto profondo» continuò James ridacchiando, «ho voluto dimostrarti quanto sia _imperituro_ ».  
  
«Credimi, non c’era bisogno che tu lo facessi».  
  
Draco s’intromise prendendo la bottiglia di vino posata al centro tavola. «Facciamo un brindisi?»  
  
«Draco» sospirò Harry, «tre dei nostri figli sono ancora minorenni…»  
  
Lo guardò fintamente accigliato. «È un problema?»  
  
«Mi arrendo».  
  
Fu una cena tutto sommato piacevole, anche se l’atmosfera intima del locale aiutò parecchio. Lily non sembrò molto chiusa e Al fu ancora più disponibile della volta precedente.  
  
Quando li riaccompagnarono al castello, Scorpius sentì scendere su di sé una strana malinconia: gli dispiaceva che tutto stesse finendo, forse perché per la prima volta aveva assaporato com’era una vera cena di famiglia con _papà e papà_. L’ultima volta che aveva cenato con un’atmosfera simile con _due_ genitori e i nonni aveva otto anni.  
  
Draco l’abbraccio stretto. «Ci vediamo fra due settimane per la recita» gli disse con affetto, «fate i bravi, se potete». Scorpius sorrise contro la sua spalla.  
  
I loro genitori andarono via quando era quasi giunta l’ora del coprifuoco per gli studenti; Al e Lily si avviarono verso la Torre di Grifondoro, James fece cenno a Scorpius di volergli parlare da solo.  
  
«Dimmi» gli disse quando si nascosero dietro una colonna all’ingresso.  
  
James s’infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle. «Ieri ho discusso a lungo con Lily, abbiamo fatto pace».  
  
Gli assentì. «Difatti avevo notato che oggi non vi evitavate…»  
  
«Volevo ringraziarti: mi ha detto che le hai parlato…»  
  
«Non è stato nulla di che» minimizzò Scorpius.  
  
«Per noi è stato tanto, o quantomeno lo è stato _per me_ : non sono capace di maneggiare da solo situazioni simili senza peggiorarle. Grazie».  
  
Scorpius annuì a sguardo basso abbozzando un sorriso. «È stato solo un piacere. Sono contento però che tu e lei vi siate chiariti, era importante».  
  
«Non le dispiaci» gli annunciò con nonchalance come se stesse parlando delle condizioni meteorologiche e non dell’essere accettato dai figli del compagno del proprio padre. «Ad Al e Lily tu non dispiaci» rimarcò.  
  
«Neanche loro dispiacciono a me» poi si fece ironico, «mentre tu mi dispiaci un sacco: sei una vera disgrazia».  
  
James rise. «Adesso che lo so posso essere anche peggio!»  
  
«Non che non me l’aspettassi!» Sì, adesso che era consapevole di quanto James gli piacesse e _in che senso_ sarebbe stato peggio stargli accanto senza poterlo avere sul serio. Sospirò stanco. «Meglio tornare nei dormitori, adesso. Buonanotte, James».  
  
«’notte» lo ricambiò con un piccolo cenno della testa.  
  
Scorpius fu il primo ad andar via, ma non sentì alcun passo oltre i suoi: James doveva essere rimasto fermo. Non riuscì a non chiedersi se fosse rimasto lì per fissarlo allontanarsi da lui.  
  
Era così maledettamente tutto questione di vicinanze e lontananze…  
  
  
  
Heylin era seduta sul letto di Scorpius a leggere – o scopiazzare – una relazione di Trasfigurazione, lui teneva in braccio Liebe Snow in piena fase coccolosa; un letto più in là, Dave stava provando per la milionesima volta la sua parte da Narratore usando come pubblico i Doppia B, chiedendo a questi ultimi un parere ogni cinque minuti: i due ragazzi si limitavano ad assentirgli perplessi di tanto in tanto, Scorpius e Heylin stavano provando pietà per loro.  
  
«E così» sospirò Heylin arrotolando la pergamena con la relazione, «hai una cotta per James».  
  
Lui fissò il proprio gatto grattandolo dietro le orecchie. «Sì, e sei pregata di non dirmi che lo sapevi».  
  
«Lo dirai anche _a lui_?» gli chiese facendo un breve cenno a Dave.  
  
Scorpius fissò l’amico di sottecchi: stava proclamando Shakespeare con aria convinta. «Non credo sia pronto per certe _emozioni_ ».  
  
«Già» esalò lei, «ricordo ancora la sua faccia quando ha sorpreso Travis e Charlie: ha impiegato un paio di settimane per riprendersi, ma ora sembra che vada bene fra quei tre, no?»  
  
Osservarono Dave parlare con i Doppia B: più che altro pareva che Dave li stesse minacciando di punirli ascoltandolo, perché i due per sostenersi a vicenda si stringevano le mani dietro le schiene.  
  
Scorpius si grattò la testa. «Più o meno».  
  
Heylin posò la pergamena sul comodino e tolse Liebe Snow dalle braccia di Scorpius, per coccolarselo un po’. «Che farai adesso che sei cosciente di provare qualcosa per James?»  
  
«Credo niente» rispose onesto e sicuro. «James è il figlio di Harry, il compagno di mio padre, è un casino di ragazzo ed è innamorato di un’altra persona: non mi sembra una situazione in cui potrei mai desiderare invischiarmi».  
  
«Scorp, non si scelgono le situazioni in cui innamorarsi, né tantomeno _le persone_ » precisò lei.  
  
«E che dovrei fare, allora? Corteggiarlo?» ironizzò imbarazzato. «Questa è la prima volta che mi piace un ragazzo, non ho la minima idea di… _come fare_. Come… _come si fa_? Immagino che sia diverso che provarci con una ragazza: mica posso regalargli dei fiori, per esempio!»  
  
«Uhm» Heylin s’impensierì e lanciò una breve occhiata a Dave, «non saprei, forse i fiori a qualche ragazzo piacciono…»  
  
«Beh, Dave è un caso a parte, è l’eterosessuale più checca che abbiamo mai incontrato» obiettò, «io sono molto più virile di lui! E comunque no, credo che con James lascerò correre: non posso ficcarmi in questa situazione, davvero!»  
  
«Guarda che non è possibile smettere di essere attratti da qualcuno in modo automatico e istantaneo…» lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
  
«E allora che dovrei fare, Lin?» ripeté sospirando stancamente. «Stargli di più accanto e lasciare che questa cotta diventi più forte facendomi sentire più patetico di quanto io non lo sia già? Posso anche essergli affezionato, e molto, ma James si butta via per le persone sbagliate e in modo consapevole; tutto quello che posso fare è aiutarlo, pensando però che prima di tutto voglio bene a me stesso, quindi non devo cacciarmi oltre dentro a questa situazione».  
  
Heylin lo guardò scettica. «Non ci riuscirai».  
  
«Grazie per il sostegno» sorrise sarcastico.  
  
«Scorp, credi davvero che fermare i sentimenti sia così facile?»  
  
«No, ma penso di voler molto bene alla mia pellaccia!» ribatté sicuro. «James è il figlio di Harry!» sottolineò ancora una volta. «Se la situazione fra noi due dovesse complicarsi o… finire male, le prime persone a soffrirne sarebbero i nostri genitori, coloro che a questa convivenza ci tenevano tanto proprio per farci stare meglio! Mi accontento di essere sincero solo con me stesso: ammetto che ho grossa cotta per James, ecco, l’ho detto. E fine della storia».  
  
Lei scosse la testa. «Non finirà bene».  
  
«Continuò a esserti grato per il sostegno, Lin» sospirò secco, «non so proprio come farei senza di te!»  
  
«Beh, avresti pur sempre lui…» gli fece un cenno verso Dave.  
  
« _Perché non ci fu mai storia più pietosa di questa di Giulietta e del suo Romeo!_ » lo sentirono proclamare.  
  
Scorpius schioccò la lingua. «Nah! Ne farei anche a meno!»  
  
  
  
La settimana prima della sera della recita, la Chapman ebbe una crisi di pianto isterico circa due volte al giorno: controllava a che punto fossero i vestiti e la scenografia, strillava disperata che non avrebbero mai finito in tempo e poi si metteva a singhiozzare sconsolata su una poltrona circondata dalle ragazze, che le passavano dei fazzoletti.  
  
In verità era andato tutto benissimo: i Doppia B avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro con i fondali, tutte le impalcature sembravano a posto e Lily e il suo gruppetto della sartoria avevano ultimato i costumi con ben due giorni di anticipo.  
  
Giunti alla grande serata, Draco, Harry e Ginny si presentarono al castello per vederli. La cosa tragica fu che purtroppo Ginny da quando era incinta aveva la lacrima facilissima e piangeva per un nonnulla – James diceva che stava versando tutte le lacrime trattenute quando in gioventù Harry era stato un cazzone – e la vista dei suoi tre figli impegnati per la prima volta in una recita la stava commuovendo fin troppo: era venuta a trovarli dietro le quinte con l’ex marito e Draco che la tenevano fra di loro, a braccetto; Harry non sapeva che fare, Draco le passava dei fazzoletti.  
  
«Mamma» aveva sospirato James, «va tutto bene… non siamo morti».  
  
«Q-quanto sei b-bello, James! Amore di mamma quanto sei cresciuto!» gli accarezzò la guancia singhiozzando. «Perché non ti vesti così a modo anche quando non devi recitare?»  
  
«Veramente questi sono abiti d’epoca» precisò Lily, sbuffando.  
  
Ginny si soffiò forte il naso. «Quanto sei stata brava, piccola mia! Li hai resi tutti _così belli_!»  
  
«Mamma» disse ironico James, «Al è di là, nel caso tu volessi piangere anche la sua dipartita».  
  
« _Albus!_ » singhiozzò lei andando verso il figlio minore.  
  
Draco cercò subito un altro fazzoletto. «Ginny, aspetta! Non sono ancora pronto per le Niagara!»  
  
Harry li guardò in profondo imbarazzo. «Ragazzi… siete tutti fantastici» gesticolò.  
  
«Sì, si è capito» gesticolò a sua volta Lily, «ora smammate e portate via mamma, che qui lo spettacolo dobbiamo darlo noi!»  
  
Il padre l’accontentò ritraendosi come se l’avesse morso, lei si legò in fretta i capelli a coda e tornò a sistemare una svolta nei pantaloni di Scorpius.  
  
«Ecco qua» gli disse armeggiando con la propria polsiera puntaspilli, «ora dovrebbe andare meglio…» si rialzò in piedi.  
  
«Grazie, Lily».  
  
«Figurati». Gli prese i lembi della giacca e li strattonò per lisciare delle pieghe. «Uhm, credo che i capelli sia meglio lasciarli sciolti…» osservò con occhio critico togliendoli subito il nastrino con cui li aveva legati.  
  
«Dici?» non era convinto.  
  
«Sì, vieni qui» gli fece cenno di seguirlo al tavolo del trucco; si spruzzò una lozione sulle dita. «Abbassati» gli ordinò secca – Scorpius era più alto di lei di una spanna. Gli riavviò i capelli con cura e poi lo guardò di nuovo ponderando come stesse. «James?» chiamò il fratello maggiore. «Secondo te Scorpius non sta meglio così?»  
  
Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarli. Fissò Scorpius per un lungo attimo. «Direi di sì».  
  
Lily sistemò di nuovo la giacca di Scorpius. «Il blu scuro gli dona, vero?» commentò sempre rivolta al fratello.  
  
«Certo» ironizzò James, «è un Corvonero!»  
  
«Prego» esalò Scorpius, «continuate pure a parlare come se io non ci fossi».  
  
Ma Lily stava sorridendo stranamente soddisfatta. «James, guarda che la camicia va _dentro_ ai pantaloni!» riprese il fratello continuando a sogghignare; lui le obbedì brontolando.  
  
Scorpius stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma Alice venne verso di loro reggendosi le gonne con una mano. «Quanto sei figo, Scorp!» esclamò diretta e raggiante.  
  
Lui si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato. «Anche tu non sei male».  
  
« _Non è male_?!» si finse offesa Lily. «Ho passato due notti insonni per abbellirla con quel vestito!»  
  
Scorpius si corresse. «Sei assolutamente uno splendore, Alice».  
  
«Ecco, così va meglio!» ghignò Lily.  
  
La Chapman entrò nella stanza battendo le mani, seguita da Tim già vestito da Frate Lorenzo. «Miei cari ragazzi, siete pronti?»  
  
Scorpius sentì che era pronto sì, _a rimettere._  
  
La professoressa fece loro un discorso breve ma molto sentito che costò parecchie lacrimucce al cast femminile, poi si avviarono verso il palco montato in Sala Grande.  
  
La Preside tenne un discorso di benvenuto ai genitori venuti ad assistere alla recita, poi spese qualche parola sul lavoro della Chapman e dei ragazzi; appena dietro le quinte, Tim, James, Al, Scorpius e Dave si sgranchirono a occhi bassi come se stessero per affrontare una partita di Quidditch.  
  
«Ci siete?» sussurrò loro la Chapman, guardandoli commossa; le annuirono, lei prese Dave per mano. «Il primo sei tu, vai!» gli diede un elegante bacio sulla fronte e lo spinse gentilmente verso il palco.  
  
Le tende si levarono; videro Dave fissare il pubblico e per un attimo Scorpius temette che l’amico sarebbe scappato via terrorizzato, ma poi attaccò.  
  
« _Nella bella Edimburgo, dove poniamo la scena, per antica ruggine scoppia fra due famiglie di pari nobiltà una nuova rissa, nella quale il sangue civile macchia le mani dei cittadini. Dai fatali lombi di due nemici discende una coppia di amanti, nati sotto cattiva stella, le cui sventurate e pietose vicende seppelliscono con la loro morte l'odio dei genitori…_ »  
  
Lo guardarono dalla soglia del palco; Dave era fiero e solenne, carismatico: ebbe subito la folla in pugno.  
  
Accanto a Scorpius, Tim assentì serio ma compiaciuto. «Sapevo che questo ruolo gli si addiceva».  
  
James venne dietro di loro e circondò le loro spalle con le braccia. «Sarà un successo! Facciamo una piccola festicciola, dopo? Una cosetta intima…» aggiunse dopo quando notò lo sguardo scettico degli altri due, «pensavo a noi quattro ragazzi più Alice e la Goldstein».  
  
«E dove?» si perplesse Scorpius.  
  
James sogghignò. «Sono sicuro che il nostro Caposcuola non ci negherà il permesso di usare la sua stanza privata…»  
  
Tim gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, ma da un lampo che Scorpius gli scorse negli occhi capì che alla fine avrebbe ceduto.  
  
Albus li raggiunse. «Siete pronti?» chiese loro agitato. «La seconda scena è nostra».  
  
Il fratello maggiore gli diede delle pacche sulla testa con aria canzonatoria. «Vai tranquillo, Benvolio! Al massimo scivoli e cadi davanti a tutti!»  
  
Tim posò una mano sulle braccia di entrambi. «Fate i seri e rilassatevi» intimò loro. «Vai, Al: prima tocca a te» lo spintonò appena. Il ragazzo deglutì a stento ed entrò in scena.  
  
James rimise il braccio intorno alle spalle di Scorpius. «Sei pronto, _Romeo_?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto parlargli così… «Credo di… sì». Trasse un grosso respiro e giunto il suo momento avanzò verso il centro del palco recitando.  
  
Si voltò per mezzo secondo a guardare il pubblico: vide Ginny seduta fra Draco e Harry che le tenevano una mano ciascuno. Draco lo stava fissando pieno d’aspettativa, ma sorridendo incoraggiante.  
  
Respirò di nuovo a fondo, si rivolse di nuovo ai compagni di teatro e riprese con la seconda battuta.  
  
Era esaltante recitare, in fondo.  
  
  
  
Fu un successo: i genitori erano entusiasti, i professori li stavano applaudendo fieri di loro e gli altri allievi di Hogwarts urlavano festosi.  
  
Il cast si schierò sul palco, si presero per mano e s’inchinarono all’unisono ringraziando il pubblico. Scorpius e Alice, in quanto protagonisti principali, erano al centro della fila; videro la Chapman dalla soglia del palco attirare la loro attenzione e fare cenno di avvicinarsi a lei.  
  
«Dovete ringraziare pubblicamente Timothy!» disse loro con un grosso sorriso. «È stato il vostro sceneggiatore e regista!» ficcò fra le mani di Scorpius un mazzo di fiori. Che lui guardò attonito.  
  
Alice lo trascinò di peso di nuovo sul palco e fortunatamente fu lei a prendere parola e a fare un breve discorso su quanto fosse stato bravo Tim e quanto gli fossero tutti grati. Poi Scorpius con un gesto un po’ impacciato porse i fiori al ragazzo, che li accettò altrettanto goffamente e a sguardo basso. James diede una pacca sulla spalla di Tim e invitò i compagni ad applaudirlo di nuovo.  
  
«Beh» mormorò Heylin all’orecchio di Scorpius, continuando a battere le mani, «consideralo un esercizio: hai dato per la prima volta dei fiori a un ragazzo. Anche se a quello sbagliato».  
  
«Non che la cosa mi serva o mi consoli…» brontolò.  
  
E la serata era appena cominciata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
… la serata proseguirà anche peggio.  
  
Io adoro i Doppia B, mi fanno tenerezza XD Charlie è un Nato Babbano con un background simile a quello di Tim, Travis invece è un Mezzosangue – c’ho background pronti per l’uso pure per le pietre io.  
  
Questa è stata la prima volta che ho scritto la cronaca di una partita di Quidditch, perché con le scene con un po’ più d’azione mi ritengo un’incapace, quindi avevo sempre evitato di metterci mano XD Però ho scritto tutta la partita sentendo [We will rock you](http://youtu.be/qGaOlfmX8rQ) a manetta, è stato divertente XD Tra l’altro, nella mia testa Al è un fan sfegatato dei Queen, da qui il fatto che James suoni spesso le loro canzoni, per farlo cantare e uscire un po’ fuori dal guscio :) (James ha gusti più metallari e cupi) (sì, so che volevate sapere anche questi particolari di dubbia utilità).  
  
E comunque era logico che James dopo gli orecchini e il piercing alla lingua si facesse ben due tatuaggi XD ho pur dovuto dare la mazzata finale ai nervi del povero Harry XD  
  



	6. Chapter 6

La recita si era tenuta esattamente l’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze natalizie: molti genitori avevano chiesto e ottenuto dalla Preside di poter portare i figli a casa con loro già che erano al castello, e di conseguenza la scuola si era quasi svuotata. Lily e Al erano andati via con Ginny, Scorpius si era invece affidato all’arte di mentire di James.  
  
«Dai, _papà & papà_! Vogliamo restare a scuola: volete toglierci l’ebbrezza di un altro viaggio in treno con gli amici? Non privateci della possibilità di avere questo ricordo, è pure il mio ultimo anno!»  
  
In realtà li avrebbero privati di un festino a base di alcol e chissà cos’altro ancora, ma questo i loro padri non potevano saperlo e alla fine avevano capitolato.  
  
Scorpius, Dave e Heylin scesero dalla Torre di Corvonero e incontrarono Alice a metà strada; Tim e James li stavano silenziosamente aspettando davanti all’ingresso della sala comune dei Grifondoro. Non si persero troppo a guardare com’era quel posto in cui non erano mai stati prima, perché James li spintonò subito verso la stanza privata di Tim.  
  
Tim prese subito la bacchetta e fece degli incantesimi silenzianti alle pareti, James ghignò e aprì un baule… che si rivelò essere pieno di alcolici.  
  
Dave guardò quel contenuto inarcando un sopracciglio. «Voi Grifondoro sì che sapete fare festa!»  
  
James annuì soddisfatto. «Questa è la nostra grande riserva, amico!»  
  
«La tengo sott’occhio io» s’intromise severo Tim, «così al mattino non rischio di trovare in sala comune una distesa di persone andate in coma etilico».  
  
«Saggia decisione» concordò Scorpius, mentre James con un ghigno complice gli passava una bottiglia di birra scura Babbana.  
  
«Abbiamo anche da mangiare» aggiunse Tim, prendendo dal baule delle creme spalmabili e del pane, «roba utile per degli spuntini notturni».  
  
«E per aiutarci a far fluire poi meglio le sbornie» sorrise furbo James.  
  
Alice gli sorrise allo stesso modo e con la bacchetta evocò dei piatti e un paio di coltelli. «Ce ne occupiamo io e Heylin, voi ragazzi pensate a correggere della Burrobirra».  
  
James le rivolse un finto sorriso seducente. «È così che mi piacciono le Tassorosso, belle volenterose e _viziose_!»  
  
«Musica?» chiese Dave guardandosi intorno.  
  
Tim fece un ghignò che ricordo molto quello di James. «Non dovresti neanche chiederlo, Davies» ruotò la bacchetta fra le dita, un cassetto dell’armadio si aprì e ne uscì fluttuando un piccolo stereo Babbano; Heylin lo prese al volo.  
  
«Cavolo, e funziona? Io ho provato col mio iPod, ma non va molto bene…»  
  
«Ci ho lavorato un po’ sopra…»  
  
«Dovrai dirmi come hai fatto!»  
  
«Ehi» protestò James, «questa non è la serata dei cervelloni, è una festicciola natalizia da sballo!»  
  
Scorpius quasi gli ficcò una bottiglia in bocca. «Taci e bevi!»  
  
Tra la musica, gli spuntini e – soprattutto – l’alcol, la piccola riunione si stava prospettando piacevole; Scorpius pensava che una volta tanto non si sarebbe cacciato in una situazione sconveniente.  
  
Ma non aveva previsto James e le sue idee balzane, ovviamente.  
  
«Facciamo un gioco» propose, guardando con una strana malizia i ragazzi seduti a terra.  
  
Scorpius roteò gli occhi. «Cos’hai in mente, Potter?»  
  
«Ah, una cosina molto simpatica che mi è venuta in mente proprio ora!» e cercò qualcosa sulla scrivania di Tim.  
  
Il Caposcuola lo guardò con sospetto. «James, le tue idee hanno sempre degli strani effetti collaterali…»  
  
«Andiamo, abbi un po’ più di fiducia in me!» protestò con tono lamentoso sedendosi a terra accanto a Scorpius; aveva preso un block notes e delle penne.  
  
Alice lo guardò incuriosita. «Che hai intenzione di fare?»  
  
Lui riprese la propria bacchetta ed evocò due grossi barattoli di vetro colorato, uno blu e uno rosso. «Facciamo un gioco!» propose. «Stendiamo una lista di obblighi su dei bigliettini e poi mettiamoli qui dentro» indicò il contenitore rosso, «a turno dei coraggiosi pescheranno un obbligo a caso e poi sceglieranno con _chi_ dovranno fare _cosa_ prendendo un altro bigliettino da qui» indicò quello blu, «dove ci saranno tutti i nostri nomi».  
  
Dave l’osservò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non è un gioco, _è una cosa diabolica_ ».  
  
James ghignò di più. «Lo so! Non sarete obbligati tutti a scegliere un ordine, ma se metterete il vostro nome nel barattolo blu… prima o poi sarete scelti».  
  
Alice fissò James assottigliando gli occhi con aria furba e cospiratrice. «E chi è che stenderà questa lista di obblighi?»  
  
«Lo faremo insieme» le rispose prontamente.  
  
Ci fu un lungo attimo in cui tutti sembrarono riflettere sulla cosa, chi fissando le proprie scarpe chi mandando giù un sorso di birra.  
  
Inaspettatamente Tim ruppe il silenzio. «Ok, se proprio dobbiamo, iniziano con una cosa facile per cui non ci sarà bisogno di una seconda persona: _Whiskey Incendiario_ , chi lo pesca dovrà berne due bicchieri uno dopo l’altro» e sottolineò il concetto portando alla bocca una bottiglia di birra e bevendo, poi scambiò uno sguardo complice con James, seduto di fronte a lui. L’unico effetto collaterale di quell’obbligo sarebbe stata una bella sbronza – e chiamalo l’unico – e nelle mani di qualche novellino sarebbe stato perfino divertente.  
  
«Oooook» cantilenò James, strappando un pezzetto di carta dal block notes per scriverci sopra "Whiskey Incendiario". «Direi che possiamo concedere a quest’obbligo la possibilità di essere scelto… quattro volte?» fissò Tim per avere la sua approvazione; il ragazzo annuì, lui colpì il biglietto con la bacchetta e lo moltiplicò per quattro.  
  
« _Verità_ » suggerì con malizia Alice, «chi trova questo biglietto sarà obbligato a rispondere in modo sincero a una domanda che gli farà la seconda persona».  
  
James sorrise soddisfatto e le puntò un dito contro. «Andata! Facciamo anche questa per quattro?»  
  
«Sì!» Batterono il cinque.  
  
Heylin ridacchiò in modo troppo malizioso – forse l’alcol li stava aiutando troppo. « _Imboccare qualcuno_ , chi lo prende dovrà essere imboccato da chi poi sceglierà».  
  
James annuì solennemente. «Mi piace! Due volte?» Lei gli assentì di rimando e lui raddoppiò il biglietto.  
  
« _Schiaffo_ » propose divertito Scorpius, immaginando già Heylin schiaffeggiare David – _oh cazzo, se l’alcol aiutava_. «Chi lo pesca sarà schiaffeggiato dalla seconda persona».  
  
«Assolutamente fantastico» si entusiasmò James.  
  
«Per tre» aggiunse Scorpius.  
  
«Davies» sospirò James, «tu non proponi niente? Qualcosa di succulento! Sii audace!»  
  
Dave si stese all’indietro frenandosi con le mani, pensoso. «Audace _quanto_?»  
  
«Quanto basta per i tuoi parametri».  
  
«Beh, allora visto che c’è uno schiaffo… Bacio. Sul collo». Heylin lo guardò basita, Alice ridacchiò. Scorpius quasi sputacchiò la birra che stava bevendo.  
  
James era deliziato. «Lo sai che potrebbe capitarti un ragazzo, vero, Davies?»  
  
«Per questo ho detto sul collo, è più neutrale» affermò convinto.  
  
«Se lo dici tu… Facciamo per tre?»  
  
«Per tre» confermò annuendo.  
  
«Resto solo io» sogghignò James ripiegando gli ultimi bigliettini e lanciandoli dentro al barattolo rosso, «e sappiate che non vi renderò le cose facili».  
  
Tim lo guardò rassegnato. «Cos’hai intenzione di fare, James?»  
  
Lui prima scrisse tutti i loro nomi su dei biglietti, li lanciò verso i legittimi proprietari con un incantesimo e pose il barattolo blu al centro della stanza; tornò a sedersi e scrisse il suo obbligo. «Per due. Avete due possibilità di beccare l’obbligo di baciare sulla bocca qualcuno. Un bacio con tanto di lingua, s’intende» ripiegò i due biglietti e li lasciò cadere dentro al barattolo rosso.  
  
« _James_!» sibilò Tim.  
  
«Potter!» si sconvolse Dave. «Non dirai sul serio!»  
  
Scorpius era troppo allucinato per aggiungere qualcosa.  
  
«Certo che dico sul serio!» ribatté James incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Qui le ragazze sono in minoranza, lasciamo scegliere loro per prima» e si rivolse a Heylin e Alice. «Allora, ci state o non ci state? Vi ricordo che se mettete il vostro nome nel barattolo blu, potrebbe anche capitarvi di baciarvi sulla bocca fra di voi. E magari pure due volte» sorrise malizioso.  
  
Dave si passò le mani sul volto. «Merlino!» Stava di sicuro trovando l’ipotesi di baciare due volte un uomo _devastante_.  
  
Alice ponderò l’idea tamburellando le dita su un ginocchio e mordicchiandosi un labbro.  
  
"Alice, no" pensò Scorpius, "Alice non lo fare… ti prego! So che quando c’è aria di festa ti esalti e tutto, ma… non lo fare!"  
  
Invece lei sorrise e mise il proprio nome nel barattolo blu.  
  
«Goldstein?» chiese James con aria sorniona.  
  
Heylin inspirò a fondo, rivolse delle brevi occhiate a Scorpius e Dave e prese la sua decisione: anche il suo nome finì nel barattolo blu.  
  
«Timmy?» incalzò James.  
  
Lui in risposta agitò la bacchetta facendo volare il proprio biglietto. «’fanculo, James» mormorò atono. Anche il suo nome finì nel barattolo blu.  
  
«Scorpius?» James si voltò verso di lui rivolgendogli il migliore dei suoi sorrisi strafottenti – _uno di quelli da sbatterlo al muro e baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, cazzo_.  
  
Scorpius si grattò la testa arricciando il naso: era un bel dilemma, ma non poteva essere così sfigato da baciare davanti a tutti la propria ex o peggio ancora Dave… o magari James…  
  
«Ci sto» piegò il proprio bigliettino e lo lanciò dentro al contenitore.  
  
«Resti solo tu, Davies» lo canzonò James. «Andiamo, dimostra di essere un vero uomo e accetta questa sfida!» lo spronò ridendo.  
  
Dave si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto ed emise un lungo lamento. «E va bene, va bene!» Aggiunse il proprio nome. «Ma in caso di traumi vi terrò tutti responsabili!» li minacciò.  
  
James rise e chiuse il cerchio mettendo anche il proprio bigliettino nel barattolo blu. «E ora…» prese il contenitore rosso e l’agitò forte per mischiare per bene tutti i foglietti, «fuoco alle polveri! Chi vuole essere il primo?»  
  
Alice alzò la mano. «Io, io, io! Ioooooo!» saltellò da seduta.  
  
James le passò il barattolo. «Allora a te l’onore!»  
  
La ragazza sorrise mordendosi un labbro, chiuse gli occhi e con la mano rovistò alla ricerca di un biglietto; ne prese uno e subito l’aprì per leggerlo. Rise divertita. «Ho pescato il mio stesso obbligo! _Verità_!»  
  
James fece evanescere il biglietto e poi le porse il barattolo di vetro blu. «Vediamo un po’ chi ti obbligherà a dire la verità…» l’invitò, non prima di richiamare con un _Accio_ il foglietto con il nome di Alice in modo tale che non pescasse se stessa.  
  
Lei ridacchiò e fece la sua scelta. «Heylin!» annunciò sventolando il biglietto aperto.  
  
Heylin restò stupita, ma sembrò subito divertita da quell’imprevisto. «Allora…» sospirò picchiettandosi un dito sul mento, mentre Alice si sedeva teatralmente davanti a lei aspettando la sua richiesta. «Vediamo un po’… voglio sapere la verità… sulla tua fantasia più nascosta!»  
  
James si esaltò. «Questa è interessante!» e si portò una mano all’orecchio come per sentirci meglio. Scorpius si coprì il volto con le mani.  
  
Alice incrociò le braccia sul petto. «E… come devo interpretare "più nascosta"?»  
  
Heylin scrollò le spalle. «Come vuoi tu…»  
  
«Bene! Allora…» deglutì, «la mia fantasia più nascosta è… vedere due ragazzi, _maschi_ , baciarsi».  
  
Dave stava bevendo, gli andò il sorso di traverso; James scoppiò a ridere. Scorpius non sapeva dove guardare.  
  
«Uh!» si sorprese Heylin. «Anche la mia!»  
  
Dave tossì di nuovo.  
  
James aveva le lacrime agli occhi. «Paciock, lo sai che stanotte ci sono buone possibilità che questo tuo sogno si realizzi?»  
  
«Oh» sorrise lei, «ci spero tanto!»  
  
«Il prossimo!» annunciò James.  
  
«Io!» si esaltò Heylin; James le porse subito il barattolo rosso e lei scelse facendo un’espressione comica. « _Whiskey Incendiario_!»  
  
James sorrise sornione ed evocò due bicchieri, li riempi di alcol e poi li pose davanti alla ragazza. «Coraggio, Goldstein, facci vedere di che pasta sei fatta!»  
  
Tim ghignò e cominciò a battere un pugno a ritmo contro il pavimento per invitare Heylin a fare in fretta, James e Alice l’imitarono.  
  
«UNO!» gridarono quando Heylin mandò giù il primo bicchiere. «DUE!» bissarono al secondo.  
  
Scorpius si portò una mano alla fronte. «Dovremo riportarla alla nostra torre caricandocela in spalla» gemette.  
  
«Ehi, Goldstein!» rise James. «Come ti senti?»  
  
«Fantastica!»  
  
«Quante dita sono queste?» e gliene stese due davanti agli occhi.  
  
«Quattro!» rispose in modo errato di proposito.  
  
«Vuoi essere tu il prossimo, Davies?» cinguettò James.  
  
Dave grugnì, ma fu costretto a cedere. Letto l’obbligo si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. « _Bacio sul collo_ ».  
  
«E te lo sei voluto tu!» esclamò James. «Pesca il fortunato, su!»  
  
Dave allungò di malavoglia una mano e fece la sua scelta; aperto il bigliettino lo sentirono gemere. «Scorpius!»  
  
L’interpellato si mise le mani fra i capelli. «Oh Merlino Santissimo, no!»  
  
«E invece sì!» strillò Heylin.  
  
«Perché?!» si lamentò ancora Dave.  
  
James si alzò, si inginocchiò fra i due amici e li spinse l’uno verso l’altro. «Su, su! Una cosa veloce! Fate finta che sia un cerotto da togliere! Porgigli il collo, Scorp!»  
  
«James, sei un sadico» sibilò Scorpius.  
  
Lui in risposta gli fece l’occhiolino. «E tu un masochista».  
  
Heylin e Alice iniziarono a battere le mani a ritmo. «Bacio! Bacio! Bacio!»  
  
Scorpius si sporse verso Dave evitando il suo sguardo. «Dai, Dave, sbrigati!»  
  
L’amico storse il naso e poi lo fece, velocissimo. «Che schifo, ho baciato il mio migliore amico sul collo!»  
  
Heylin e Alice strillarono estasiate.  
  
Un bacio sul collo in meno… ma c’erano ancora tre verità scomode e due baci sulla bocca dentro a quel dannato barattolo rosso…  
  
«Ora scelgo io!» decise James; pescò il biglietto stringendo la lingua fra i denti con aria concentrata. «Oh-Oh! _Bacio sul collo_ , signore e signori! Ne resta uno solo, allora!» Fece evanescere quello preso. «Vediamo chi dovrò sbaciucchiare…» Scorpius non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di domandarsi se James avesse barato… «Scorpius!»  
  
Le due ragazze squittirono di nuovo stringendosi le mani.  
  
«No!» esclamò lui.  
  
James fece finta di non averlo sentito. «I baci sul collo devono proprio essere una cosa che ti piace, eh? Perché tutto l’universo sta cospirando per fartene avere tanti, stasera!»  
  
«Ma anche no!» In verità un bacio sul collo da parte di James non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, per niente, ma in quella situazione… davanti a tutti…  
  
«Coraggio!» James gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e Scorpius fece appena in tempo a rendersi conto che da quella posizione gli altri non avrebbero potuto vedere come l’avrebbe baciato.  
  
Non fu un bacio rapido e a stampo come quello di Dave, affatto. Fu un bacio a bocca aperta, umido e lascivo, e fu pure ripetuto un paio di volte.  
  
Scorpius sperò di cuore che dalla sua faccia nessuno se ne fosse reso conto – non aveva potuto trattenere una certa reazione, sentendolo – ma da un’occhiata di sottecchi che gli rivolse Tim comprese che lui invece _aveva capito_. E quel bastardo di James dopo fece pure finta di niente, lasciandolo con la voglia di passarsi la mano sul collo, lì dove l’aveva baciato.  
  
Heylin e Alice continuarono con le loro risatine più o meno innocenti. _Più o meno_.  
  
«Scelgo io» sbuffò Scorpius, prendendo il barattolo rosso dalle mani di James con un gesto secco e nervoso. Pregò di non aver preso nessun altro bacio e lesse la sua scelta. « _Whiskey Incendiario_ ». Beh, si poteva fare.  
  
Si ripeté la stessa farsa che c’era stata prima con Heylin e i due bicchieri e si andò avanti; fu il turno di Tim, che sorrise scrollando la testa quando vide cosa gli era toccato in sorte. « _Whiskey Incendiario_ anche per me!»  
  
Tim mandò giù i due bicchieri con una certa consumata esperienza, Scorpius immaginò che di sicuro lui e James fossero compagni di bevute…  
  
«Voglio scegliere di nuovo io!» saltellò Alice.  
  
«Ecco a voi, Mademoiselle Paciock!» James le porse il barattolo con una riverenza. Lei rise e pescò un biglietto.  
  
«Di nuovo _Verità_!» si corrucciò. «Ma io volevo qualcosa di nuovo!»  
  
«Sarà per la prossima volta!» la consolò James, invitandola a scegliere la seconda persona.  
  
«James!» annunciò lei sorridendo.  
  
Lui strofinò i palmi delle mani e finse di concentrarsi. «Allora… voglio la verità su… sulla tua prima volta!»  
  
 _Merlino Benedetto, tutti in quella stanza sapevano che lei era stata con Scorpius!_ Perché farglielo pure dire a voce alta?!  
  
Lei sembrò non preoccuparsi di quel piccolo particolare e rise divertita agitando le mani. «Dunque! È stato poco più di un anno fa, qui a Hogwarts e col mio primo ragazzo! E sapete una cosa? È stato _bellissimo_!»  
  
James alzò le braccia al cielo. «BRAVA!» Heylin gli diede man forte battendo le mani.  
  
Scorpius pensò lo stessero facendo tutti apposta per farlo imbarazzare, Alice compresa, _bastardi._  
  
«Io! Io!» Heylin gattonò verso James per prendere un nuovo ordine. « _Imboccare qualcuno_!»  
  
«Oh-Oh!» sorrise James prendendo il piatto su cui aveva già preparato delle fette di pane per la penitenza. «Vediamo da chi dovrà essere imboccata la nostra piccola Goldstein!»  
  
Lei prese un biglietto e lesse il nome sorridendo incredula. «Alice!».  
  
«Bene! Dolce o salato?» le chiese con tono pratico James.  
  
«Dolce!»  
  
«Ok! Pesche o ciliege?» le domandò ancora.  
  
«Ciliegie!»  
  
Lui si rivolse a Alice. «Prendi quella con la marmellata di ciliegie, la piccola Goldstein la preferisce…» l’invitò con un tono di voce che voleva sottintendere altro.  
  
Alice gli scoccò un’occhiata di sufficienza e prese la fetta di pane; la penitenza fu accompagnata da un lungo "Ohhhhhhhhh" da parte dei maschi.  
  
«Arrapati!» li accusò divertita Alice, mentre Heylin cercava di non farsi andare il morso di traverso per le risate.  
  
 _Gli obblighi sconvenienti continuavano però a diminuire._  
  
«Concedo a me stesso l’onore!» proclamò James infilando la mano dentro al barattolo rosso. «Ahia! _Schiaffo_!» gemette.  
  
Scorpius rise. «E te lo meriti!»  
  
Lui gli rispose facendogli una smorfia mentre pescava il nome di chi l’avrebbe schiaffeggiato. « _Timmy_!» e lo guardò con aria supplicante mettendosi in ginocchio a mani giunte. «Vacci piano, amico!»  
  
Tim si rimboccò la manica destra. «Come no…»  
  
«Timmy, piano!» lo pregò ancora una volta.  
  
 _Sciaff!_ Sulla guancia di James restò l’impronta rossa di cinque dita.  
  
«Ahia! Ti avevo detto piano!»  
  
«Scusa, non l’ho sentito» lo preso in giro.  
  
«Ripesco io» si fece coraggio Dave. «Merlino, no!» gemette leggendo. «Di nuovo _Bacio sul collo_!»  
  
James fece un lungo fischio di approvazione. «Però, Davies, sei proprio _l’uomo dei colli_!» gli porse il barattolo blu.  
  
Dave storse il naso e fece la sua scelta; dopo la lettura impallidì di nuovo. «Heylin».  
  
Heylin si pietrificò, Scorpius si ritrovò a ridacchiare impunemente.  
  
Si alzò un coro di "Ohhhhhhhh" accompagnati da mani che ondeggiavano andando verso l’alto.  
  
Heylin mise il broncio e si scostò i capelli dal collo, Dave si mosse impacciato e andò a carponi da lei: le scoccò un bacio veloce.  
  
James batté le mani. «Bene, e con questo dichiaro ufficialmente concluso il pericolo di sbaciucchiamenti sul collo!»  
  
La notizia sollevò un pochino Scorpius. «Fammi scegliere!» si fece avanti. «Merlino! Di nuovo _Whiskey Incendiario_!»  
  
Heylin scoppiò a ridere. «Mi sa allora che dovrò essere _io_ a portare _te_ in spalla fino alla nostra torre!»  
  
James materializzò i soliti bicchieri, i ragazzi ripeterono la solfa di prima; lui tracannò tutto cercando di non battere ciglio.  
  
L’ambiente poi gli sembrò molto più _caldo_.  
  
«E con questo fuori anche il pericolo di _Whiskey Incendiario_!» annunciò James. «Chi vuole essere il prossimo?»  
  
«Passa qui» si propose Dave, che si stava rilassando – doveva essere anche merito delle tre bottiglie di birra Babbana vuote che aveva accanto. « _Schiaffo_! Cacchio, non me ne va bene una!»  
  
Scorpius sorrise beota sperando che Dave pescasse il nome di Heylin.  
  
«Heylin!»  
  
E Scorpius si trattenne dal rotolarsi a terra dalle risate: dopo il bacio sul collo la cosa sarebbe stata addirittura _epica_.  
  
Heylin si alzò e torreggiò su Dave; sollevò una mano.  
  
«Piano, Lin…» la supplicò lui, ma la ragazza sembrava stranamente offesa e fu implacabile come prima Tim con James.  
  
 _Sciaff!_  
  
«Ahia!»  
  
Alice e Scorpius risero a crepapelle.  
  
James diede delle pacche sulle spalle di Dave. «Cavolo, amico! È stata una bella botta, mi dispiace proprio tanto! Toh, consolati facendoti un altro giro: magari ti andrà meglio!» gli porse il barattolo rosso.  
  
Dave pescò un altro biglietto senza troppa convinzione. «Di male in peggio» si lamentò, « _Imboccare_ » e con una certa rassegnazione scelse il nome di chi l’avrebbe fatto. «Voglio morire. Scorpius».  
  
Heylin e Alice risero sguaiatamente, Scorpius si stese all’indietro coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
  
«Su, Davies! Dolce o salato?» gli chiese James in falsetto.  
  
«È lo stesso» brontolò.  
  
«Ok, facciamo marmellata di ciliegie, così avrai il piacere di vivere la stessa esperienza della piccola Goldstein!» cacciò la fetta di pane fra le mani di Scorpius. «Coraggio!»  
  
«Dave» sibilò Scorpius, «apri bene quella bocca e finiamola subito, o giuro che potrei soffocarti con questo pane!»  
  
«Sì», ghignò James, « _apri bene la bocca_ , Davies!» Il ragazzo lo guardò storto e si affrettò a prendere un morso. «E con questo è scampato anche il pericolo di essere imboccati!» annunciò a gran voce James. «Ora pesco io!» aggiunse scegliendo un biglietto facendo una buffa espressione.  
  
Quando lo lesse i suoi occhi s’illuminarono, e Scorpius capì subito il perché.  
  
« _Bacio sulla bocca_!»  
  
Dave trattenne il fiato, Alice e Heylin risero come due incoscienti, Tim inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
Scorpius si limitò a fissare ostinatamente il pavimento. Il mondo aveva preso anche un po’ a girare negli ultimi minuti, chissà perché…  
  
«Vediamo chi sarà il fortunato…» mormorò James, aprendo con estrema lentezza il biglietto scelto dal barattolo blu. Scorpius lo vide ridere in modo sfrontato.  
  
«Alice!»  
  
«Ahhhhhh!» urlò lei puntandogli un dito contro e fingendosi _oltraggiata_. «Dillo che hai barato! Questa è stata tutta una tua macchinazione per baciare la figlia di un tuo professore!»  
  
Lui sorrise e aprì le braccia. «Andiamo, Alice! Vieni qui e pomiciamo un po’!» E la cosa fu un po’ buffa, perché i due si guardarono con sincero affetto: si conoscevano da una vita, del resto.  
  
Alice si riallacciò alla vita la sciarpa di Tassorosso stringendo un nodo di lato, si sistemò i capelli facendo finta di farsi carina per James e poi si avvicinò a lui. Lui le posò le mani sui fianchi, lei gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
  
Fu un bacio profondo come da penitenza, ma non ci fu nulla di sensuale; dopo gli altri li presero in giro fischiando e battendo le mani. Per Scorpius fu quantomeno bizzarro vedere la propria ex baciare il ragazzo con cui aveva avuto la storia di una sera… Scrollò la testa provando a togliersi quella strana sensazione di dosso.  
  
«Ok!» batté le mani James. «Chi vuol essere il prossimo?»  
  
Scorpius decise di agire per pensare di meno. «Io!» Infilò la mano dentro al barattolo. « _Schiaffo_!» gemette.  
  
«Oh-Oh!» sorrise James. «Vediamo chi avrà il piacere di schiaffeggiarti tutto, _sporcaccione_!»  
  
Scorpius gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e pescò un bigliettino dal barattolo blu. Rise isterico quando lo lesse. «Alice!»  
  
«Ehi!» si sorprese James. «La signorina Paciock è davvero richiesta, stasera! Forza, Alice!» esortò la ragazza. «Ne avrai di cose da fargli pagare come sua ex!»  
  
«Ovvio!» ribatté scherzosamente lei; gli altri l’incitarono e lei si rimboccò le maniche facendo l’atto di mostrare i muscoli che in realtà non aveva. Scorpius desiderò morire per milionesima volta.  
  
Alice sorridendo alzò una mano verso di lui, James contò.  
  
«E uno… e due… e…»  
  
 _Sciaff!_ Neanche lei ci andò piano quella sera; Scorpius si massaggiò la guancia, gli altri risero fragorosamente, _bastardi._  
  
«Dunque» sospirò James soppesando il barattolo rosso, «a conti fatti sono rimaste due _Verità_ e un _Bacio sulla bocca_ » riassunse. «L’ultimo bigliettino rimasto sarà mio! Chi vuol essere il terzultimo?»  
  
Dave storse il naso. «Bah, dà qua, che peggio di così non può andarmi, stasera!»  
  
James si finse colpito. «Mossa coraggiosa, Davies!» gli porse il barattolo. «Spero che tu non sia sfigato fino in fondo».  
  
Dave gli lanciò un’occhiata torva prima di leggere il biglietto, poi sospirò sollevato. « _Verità_!» James gli porse prontamente il barattolo con i loro nomi; scelse. «Heylin» mormorò quasi lamentandosi.  
  
James annuì solenne. «Certo che voi tre Corvonero siete proprio tanto legati: vi scegliete sempre fra di voi!»  
  
Scorpius vide Alice dare a Heylin delle pacche consolatorie sul braccio.  
  
«Forza, piccola Goldstein!» l’incoraggiò James. «Poni pure la tua domanda a Davies!»  
  
Heylin incrociò le braccia al petto con aria stizzita – ancora offesa per chissà che cosa, o meglio per chissà che cosa le stava facendo passare per la testa l’alcol – tirò su col naso e poi si decise a parlare. «Tu che parli sempre di belle ragazze e ne hai centinaia ai piedi… almeno ti sei mai innamorato davvero?»  
  
Nella stanza scese una strana quiete, perfino James smise di fare lo sbruffone. Scorpius si sentì in imbarazzo per i suoi due amici, fissò il pavimento e vide di sottecchi Dave deglutire a fatica.  
  
«S-sì» rispose infine. Heylin distolse lo sguardo.  
  
Ci fu ancora qualche attimo di silenzio, poi James batté le mani e tornò a dire spacconate. «Bene, e dopo questa toccante confessione torniamo al nostro gioco! Ne mancano solo due, gente!» e si guardò intorno assottigliando gli occhi. «Timmy!» l’indicò. «Non fare il furbo con me! Da bravo Caposcuola Grifondoro sei rimasto per tutta la sera appollaiato lì come un gatto sornione a controllare dall’esterno che non combinassimo guai! Confessa! Ti sei fatto avanti quasi per niente per questo!»  
  
Tim scrollò la testa sorridendo e bevve un sorso di birra. «Mi hai scoperto, eh?»  
  
«Su, vieni qua e aiutaci almeno a chiudere la serata!» lo rimproverò James.  
  
Lui inspirò stancamente a fondo, posò la bottiglia e venne a prendere uno dei due biglietti rimasti nel fondo del barattolo di vetro rosso.  
  
James lo fissò sorridendo malizioso. «Vediamo cos’hai pescato, Timmy: _Obbligo_ o _Verità_?»  
  
Tim aprì il biglietto, lesse e deglutì a stento. «Obbligo» mormorò voltando il foglietto per farlo leggere a tutti. _Bacio sulla bocca_.  
  
«Bene, bene, bene» cantilenò James divertito. «A quanto pare io mi dovrò accontentare di dire la Verità a qualcuno, _peccato_! Vediamo chi dovrai baciare tu!» Gli porse il barattolo blu.  
  
Tim strinse le labbra e fece la sua scelta rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il soffitto, poi riabbassò gli occhi e lesse il nome. Scorpius lo vide fare un’espressione allucinata, per un attimo sembrò che un Bolide l’avesse preso in pieno: chi diavolo aveva pescato?! James? No.  
  
«Scorpius».  
  
Fu talmente inaspettato che Scorpius si guardò intorno come per estraniarsi con forza dicendosi che non poteva essere vero, ma tutti avevano gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
  
«Oh, Merlino» gemette Dave sconvolto, «vedrò il mio migliore amico baciare un altro ragazzo!»  
  
Alice e Heylin squittirono stringendosi le mani.  
  
James… beh, James era… _stordito_?  
  
«Ok» sospirò Tim togliendosi gli occhiali, «vediamo di farla finita presto» e guardò rassegnato in direzione di Scorpius. Lui deglutì con forza e si spostò verso il centro della stanza, si sentì un automa. Non stava succedendo davvero, non stava per baciare davanti a tutti – _davanti a James_ – il ragazzo con cui James stesso andava a letto, non poteva essere vero. _Per niente_.  
  
«Coraggio!» rise Alice. «Non capita tutti i giorni di baciare un Caposcuola!»  
  
«E un Portiere figo!» aggiunse Heylin.  
  
Dave si coprì gli occhi. «Non voglio guardare! Ditemi quando hanno finito!»  
  
Tim rivolse a Scorpius un piccolo sorriso. «Proviamo a rendere la cosa meno un malaccio» suggerì.  
  
«Sì» mormorò annuendo in modo impercettibile, poi i suoi occhi s’incollarono a quelli di Tim, lo vide prendergli il viso fra le mani e inclinare la testa… e infine sentì le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
  
Due cose Scorpius realizzò subito: Tim sapeva di birra e si sentiva che aveva imparato a baciare insieme a James, si sentiva eccome, _cazzo_. Tim baciava bene, avevano entrambi troppo alcol in corpo – soprattutto lui con quei quattro bicchieri di Whiskey Incendiario – e a Scorpius ragionare non sembrò mai una cosa così poco piacevole: gli mise una mano fra i capelli e lo ricambiò con foga.  
  
Perse il senso del tempo, quel bacio gli tolse il fiato e gli fece vivere mentalmente una serie di lunghe cose da fare con Tim – compreso togliergli la camicia e leccargli il collo – e quando si separarono non si chiese neanche come mai intorno a loro ci fosse silenzio: tutto ciò su cui si concentrò fu il viso di Tim e quanto fosse _bello_ mentre lo fissava confuso quanto lui e col respiro un po’ accelerato.  
  
«Wow» sentirono sospirare. Scorpius si voltò alla sua sinistra e vide Heylin guardarli con aria trasognata mentre Alice sorrideva incredula.  
  
«Hanno finito?» chiese Dave.  
  
«Sì» brontolò Heylin.  
  
Scorpius e Tim si schiarirono la voce e tornarono ognuno al proprio posto. James era attonito: doveva aver provato qualcosa di strano nel vedere baciarsi due ragazzi con cui era stato. _Invidia_? _Gelosia_? Scorpius non lo sapeva, ma era ben chiaro che James qualcosa l’avesse provata eccome.  
  
«Ehi, James!» lo richiamò Alice. «Non chiudiamo i giochi?»  
  
Lui si riprese e le sorrise. «Vuoi essere tu a farmi la domanda?»  
  
«Uhm, ok!» trasse un respiro profondo e fissò il soffitto ostentando aria pensosa. «Vediamo un po’ cosa ti posso chiedere… Uhm, sì!» Strinse le ginocchia al petto e lo guardò seriamente negli occhi. «In amore hai mai desiderato essere al posto di qualcun altro?»  
  
James s’impietrì.  
  
Certo che James aveva desiderato essere al posto di qualcun altro: era una vita che voleva essere al posto di Victoire Weasley! Era una cosa così evidente che se n’era accorta anche Alice? E perché diamine chiederglielo così davanti a tutti?! Non era giusto!  
  
Non era giusto neanche per Scorpius: non voleva sentire come James avesse voluto essere al posto di quella ragazza per poter baciare Teddy, non lo voleva e basta.  
  
«Sì» rispose infine James a occhi bassi, portando subito alla bocca la bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario per trarne un lungo sorso.  
  
Alice fece un piccolo sorriso e sospirò. «Bene! Direi che abbiamo finito, allora!»  
  
Tim roteò la propria bacchetta fra le dita. «Credo proprio di sì» fece evanescere i barattoli incriminati.  
  
«Restate a dormire qua?» propose James, guardando però soltanto Scorpius.  
  
Dave si grattò la testa. «Non saprei… domani mattina abbiamo il treno…»  
  
«Metto la sveglia» sospirò stancamente Tim, «ci penso io a buttarvi tutti giù dal letto, e a proposito di letto…» guardò l’unico presente nella stanza, il suo. «Le ragazze dormiranno _lì sopra_ , noi ci accomoderemo alla meglio».  
  
James storse il naso. «Sei troppo cavaliere, Timmy!»  
  
Lui sogghignò e aprì l’armadio per prendere delle altre coperte. «Sono un Grifondoro, _audacia, fegato e cavalleria_ …» gli ricordò.  
  
«Oh, al diavolo!» sbuffò di rimando rubandogli dalle mani il plaid di lana più pesante; poi sbadigliò in modo poco elegante e si rannicchiò a terra vicino alla scrivania.  
  
Dave prese ben quattro coperte, ne stese due una sopra l’altra fra un angolo e l’armadio e con le altre due si coprì. «Sogni d’oro, signori» sbadigliò pure lui, scordandosi di mettere la mano sulla bocca.  
  
Tim rimboccò scherzosamente le coperte alle ragazze, che ridacchiarono, e poi si sistemò ai piedi del letto in senso orizzontale.  
  
«Scorp, vieni qua» gli ordinò con tono lamentoso James. Lui, troppo intontito per protestare, l’accontentò grugnendo: si sedette al suo fianco e lui lo coprì con un piumone rosso Grifondoro.  
  
Tim agitò la bacchetta per spegnere le luci. «Buonanotte».  
  
Erano tutti troppo stanchi e abbastanza sbronzi per continuare a ciarlare, nel buio si sentirono solo un altro paio di risatine di Alice e Heylin – chissà cosa si stavano mormorando sotto le lenzuola – e poi scese il silenzio, scandito piano dai respiri dei ragazzi. Dave crollò subito, Scorpius lo sentì russare lievemente e decise che il giorno dopo l’avrebbe preso in giro.  
  
Scorpius e James erano seduti a terra con la schiena contro la scrivania, vicinissimi. James si era subito _avviluppato_ a lui, forse nel tentativo di trovare un po’ di calore, e ora teneva il capo contro la sua spalla: Scorpius la mosse un po’, sbadigliando, giusto per far capire a James che la sua dannata mandibola gli stava facendo un male insopportabile, ma lui per tutta risposta lo strinse di più a sé e strusciò la guancia contro il collo di Scorpius. E poi sollevò di più il piumone coprendo entrambe le loro teste.  
  
Scorpius non ne restò sorpreso, affatto, perché una parte di se stesso – magari quella più alcolizzata – gli stava dicendo che era giusto e prevedibile, che era stata una bella serata, si erano divertiti e che l’ovvia conclusione era quella: James che gli baciava il collo e lui stordito che gli infilava una mano fra i capelli.  
  
Ci fu una lunga serie di baci lunghi e lenti sulla bocca inframmezzati da piccoli morsi sul mento e sulla mandibola – in quel buio soffocante non si vedeva bene, seguivano gli istinti, i più bassi tra l’altro – poi James gli mordicchiò anche il lobo dell’orecchio.  
  
«Voglio scoparmi Romeo» gli sussurrò con voce bassa e roca.  
  
In una situazione normale Scorpius forse si sarebbe _sforzato_ di guardarlo inorridito sibilandogli quanto fosse pazzo – o forse non avrebbe finto affatto, preferendo spingerlo contro un muro dicendogli "Ok" – ma siccome erano ubriachi e sotto un piumone nella stanza privata di un Caposcuola dopo un festino alcolico, scoppiò in una risata che provò subito a soffocare. Sentì James ridere altrettanto contro il suo collo, per poi leccarglielo mettendolo a tacere.  
  
«Voglio scoparmi Romeo…» gli ripeté di nuovo dandogli delle carezze troppo lascive sulle spalle e sulla schiena. «Voglio il _suo_ Romeo…»  
  
Scorpius non capì di _chi_ diavolo fosse Romeo – Alice? Lei era Giulietta, ma che c’entrava lei, adesso? Forse James stava delirando e paragonava sua cugina Victoire a Giulietta? Probabile – però era eccitato e troppo in preda al languore, al sonno, all’alcol e _a James_ per riuscire a formulare pensieri più articolati e che non riguardassero i movimenti di mani e lingua.  
  
« _Cazzo_ » sentì James imprecare sottovoce e poi fare un respiro profondo, come riprendendosi; poi allentò la presa e riabbassò piano il piumone, scoprendoli e lasciando Scorpius più intontito di prima. James gli strinse una mano e poi posò di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla; erano stanchi, erano esausti da tutto, _erano sbagliati_.  
  
Si addormentarono.  
  
  
  
Tim fu di parola: al mattino li svegliò dando una scrollata secca ciascuno – nessuno a parte lui aveva sentito la sveglia. Scorpius, Dave, Heylin e Alice scapicollarono il più silenziosamente possibile per i corridoi del castello semivuoto, raggiunsero i propri dormitori e si lavarono in fretta e in furia.  
  
A colazione, al tavolo dei Grifondoro, James e Tim sembravano freschi come due rose.  
  
«Maledetti Grifondoro festaioli» si lamentò Dave, versandosi una bella dose di caffè amaro nella tazza, «ci hanno fatto ubriacare! E ora mi tocca bere il caffè per riprendermi… e io _odio_ bere caffè: macchia i denti! Che ne sarà adesso del mio sorriso smagliante?!»  
  
«Beh» sospirò stancamente Scorpius massaggiandosi a occhi socchiusi il naso – lui oltre a tutta la birra Babbana si era scolato quattro bicchieri di Whiskey Incendiario, _quattro_ – ti faccio notare che non ti ha forzato nessuno a darci dentro con quelle bottiglie che hai lasciato vuote…»  
  
«Non sapevo che la birra Babbana fosse così buona…» provò senza troppa convinzione a giustificarsi; bevve un sorso di caffè e fece una smorfia. «Bleah, che schifo!»  
  
Scorpius mantenne gli occhi socchiusi e suo malgrado rise delle disgrazie dell’amico; al suo fianco, Heylin gli passò in silenzio il vassoio con la parte di colazione salata, come loro abitudine. La ragazza era stranamente taciturna, Scorpius decise che in caso durante le vacanze le avrebbe scritto per chiederle cos’avesse pensato la sera prima… Sospirò stanco e si stropicciò gli occhi piegando la testa all’indietro e distendendo le gambe sotto il tavolo. Rivide mentalmente dei brevi frammenti della sera precedente, delle sensazioni calde e inaspettate. Il sapore di Tim… quello di James… le loro mani… _le mani di tutti e due_.  
  
Aveva baciato due ragazzi diversi in meno di quanto? Mezz’ora? Forse anche meno.  
  
Questo sempre perché lui e le situazioni sconvenienti camminavano a braccetto.  
  
Non gli era neanche dispiaciuto, anzi: baciare Tim non era stata un’esperienza traumatica, per niente. Certo, qualcosa da _non ripetere_ per il bene della propria salute mentale – ma fu abbastanza sincero con se stesso da ammettere che gli era piaciuto così tanto che se fosse successo un’altra volta e da lucido, avrebbe indugiato… – però senza dubbio una cosa piacevole, _un gioco_ piacevole. Anche se forse da non ubriachi non avrebbe avuto lo stesso preciso effetto. E poi c’era stato James…  
  
Si passò più volte le mani sul volto inspirando a fondo e rialzò la testa; dall’altra parte della sala, James stava guardando proprio in sua direzione. I loro sguardi s’incrociarono per un attimo, poi Scorpius si grattò la testa e tornò al proprio piatto.  
  
Heylin lo guardò di sottecchi. «Tutto bene?»  
  
Le ribatté inespressivo. «Sicuro». Lei colse l’ironia della risposta e scoppiarono a ridere insieme in modo isterico.  
  
  
  
Alice non avrebbe lasciato la scuola di mattina con l’Espresso, sarebbe andata via più tardi insieme a suo padre – dopo che l’uomo avrebbe ultimato le sue faccende come vicepreside – così venne a salutarli tutti alla stazione.  
  
«Amatoh!» esclamò teatrale aprendo le braccia verso Scorpius: da quando frequentavano il Club di Teatro si salutavano così, imitando la cadenza della Chapman.  
  
«Amatah!» la strizzò forte; lei sorrise contro la sua spalla e lo spinse a dondolare sul posto. Le baciò una tempia. «Buon Natale, testa matta» le sussurrò; _quanto gli era mancata la sua dolcissima e pazza Alice_.  
  
«Buon Natale anche a te, biondino!» Poi si alzò in punta di piedi e gli mormorò all’orecchio «Dopo le vacanze noi due dovremo parlare di una _certa cosa_ …»  
  
Lui si scostò da lei e la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio; Alice lo guardò sicura di sé, annuendo con gli occhi che le brillavano.  
  
«Uhm…» mugugnò Scorpius, «pessimo segno: che cosa stai pensando?»  
  
Gli diede dei pugnetti leggeri sul braccio. «Una cosa bella-bella!»  
  
James si precipitò alle spalle di Alice e la sollevò da terra facendola urlare indispettita, poi risero insieme e lui se la caricò in spalla e girò su stesso per farla strillare di più; Scorpius li guardò sorridendo con affetto.  
  
«Mettimi giù, James!» gli tempestò la schiena di pugni.  
  
«Altrimenti che fai?»  
  
«Lo dico a papà, _il professor Paciock_!»  
  
«Uffa, sei sempre così noiosa!» si lamentò con ironia James riposandola a terra; poi l’abbracciò. «Buon Natale, cocca! Salutami i tuoi».  
  
«Buon Natale a te, salutami Harry!» lo ricambiò stringendolo forte, poi corse a salutare anche gli altri.  
  
James la guardò andar via con una strana nostalgia nello sguardo. «Adoro la sua famiglia…» e si rivolse a Scorpius, «lei è una forza della natura, eh?»  
  
«Sì» sospirò.  
  
James lo fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Ma come mai fra di voi è finita?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non so… a un certo punto non eravamo più quello di cui avevamo bisogno: quando lei non c’era non era più come prima, non sentivo più quella strana…» cercò le parole giuste, «quella strana _malinconia_ che ti causa l’assenza di chi ti piace, hai presente?» James annuì. «Stavo bene anche senza di lei, anzi, detto così sembra brutto, direi che stavo… _normale_. Eravamo tornati amici senza neanche accorgercene».  
  
James infilò le mani in tasca, si strinse nelle spalle e guardò un punto lontano, nella stessa direzione in cui Alice era scomparsa. «Forse perché non vi siete _riconosciuti_ … Sai, la cosa che dice sempre tuo padre… Non… non hai sentito che era l’unica».  
  
«Già…» Sentì il bisogno di rompere quell’atmosfera che si era creata, perché per quanto fosse assurdo gli stavano tornando in mente i primi attimi in cui aveva visto James a casa sua – ora loro – quando l’aveva spiato suonare il pianoforte. E non doveva succedere: l’istinto gli diceva che fosse qualcosa di pericoloso e doloroso. «Saliamo sul treno?»  
  
«Sì» annuì James. «Cerco Davies, tu e gli altri andate pure nello scompartimento dei prefetti per la riunione, noi vi teniamo il posto». Si era quasi _imposto_.  
  
«Ok» espirò a fondo aiutandolo a portare sul treno i bauli.  
  
Come previsto il treno non si riempì, perché gran parte degli allievi della scuola erano tornati a casa la sera prima con i genitori; c’erano anche la metà dei prefetti, la riunione finì in fretta e Heylin e Scorpius raggiunsero subito lo scompartimento preso da James e Dave, li seguì anche Tim.  
  
Scorpius si sedette accanto al finestrino, James ne approfittò subito per poggiare la testa contro la sua spalla; nel riflesso sul vetro, Scorpius lo vide sorridere nostalgico.  
  
«Stiamo tornando da _papà & papà_» mormorò James. «È la prima volta che torniamo a _casa nostra_ ».  
  
Scorpius sbuffò un sorriso. «È vero! È la prima volta che torniamo insieme». Sentì l’impulso di intrecciare le dita a quelle di James, e sebbene in quel momento stesse provando la sensazione di essere da solo con lui e non in compagnia di altre tre persone, non lo fece, _si trattenne_.  
  
Al Binario 9 e ¾ trovarono i loro genitori ad aspettarli; Harry stava chiacchierando con un uomo bruno dagli occhi blu.  
  
Heylin fece un gran sorriso e corse strillando proprio verso quel tipo. «Papi!» Gli buttò le braccia al collo e lui la sollevò da terra: Heylin era l’indiscussa principessina di papà, nonché unica donna della sua vita.  
  
Dave si defilò imbronciando borbottando qualcosa a proposito di reggiseni blu attaccati al pinnacolo della Torre di Corvonero – _eh?!_ – e cose che il signor Goldstein non doveva sapere o forse sì, perché così Heylin non l’avrebbe rifatte mai più.  
  
Scorpius e James augurarono buone feste a Tim e poi si recarono dai loro padri.  
  
«È andato bene il viaggio?» chiese loro Harry, cercandosi nelle tasche qualcosa.  
  
Draco lo guardò con occhio critico. «Harry, non hai perso di nuovo le chiavi della tua dannata auto Babbana, vero?»  
  
«No» rispose incerto, «le ho… _qua_!» le estrasse trionfante da una delle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni; Draco scosse la testa, i ragazzi ridacchiarono.  
  
«Su, torniamo a casa» sospirò Draco, «possibilmente prima che Harry faccia davvero qualche danno».  
  
Uscirono dalla stazione, caricarono in macchina i bauli e salirono a bordo.  
  
«Accendi i riscaldamenti, Harry, _i riscaldamenti_ » borbottò Draco strofinandosi i palmi delle mani, «che i ragazzi sentono freddo».  
  
« _I ragazzi_ , eh?» sogghignò Harry, tuttavia accontentandolo.  
  
Sui sedili posteriori, Scorpius e James risero guardando i loro genitori, poi James poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Scorpius.  
  
L’auto partì e nell’abitacolo scese un piacevole silenzio. Stavano tornando a casa insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Io ho adorato scrivere la versione di Obbligo o Verità di James XD è stato abbastanza difficile stenderla, ma l’ho adorato davvero XD Prima mi sono appuntata quali dovevano essere gli obblighi, poi chi doveva fare cosa e alla fine ho scritto la scena alternando il tutto.  
  
La cosa "fica" è che se dopo aver finito di leggere TUTTA la storia rileggerete alcuni passi da capo… capirete ancor meglio certi dettagli e certi sguardi.  
  
E siccome sono masochista gli intrecci non sono mica finiti qua…


	7. Chapter 7

Se a Scorpius di tanto in tanto a Hogwarts mancava davvero qualcosa era il pianoforte. Fin da bambino aveva l’abitudine di fissarsi su motivetti assurdi che gli venivano in mente per caso – sequenze di arpeggi che si incrociavano misteriosamente a esercizi per sciogliere le dita – dei brevi arrangiamenti che non duravano più di trenta secondi e che ripeteva al pianoforte fino all’esasperazione. Non era bravo come James ad arrangiare, però gli mancava perdere un’ora del suo tempo senza troppa preoccupazione per provare a mettere in piedi una sonata… Sì, insomma, mezza sonata. Anche un quarto. Due note appresso ad altre due, diciamo.  
  
La sera prima della vigilia di Natale, Harry lavorò fino a tardi. Draco lo stava aspettando accanto al camino, seduto su una poltrona e intento a sfogliare delle relazioni scritte dai suoi studenti dell’Accademia per i Guaritori; James se ne stava rannicchiato sul divano a leggere una rivista di moto Babbane.  
  
Scorpius al pianoforte ripeteva come un ossesso le stesse note da mezz’ora, non riuscendo a trovare la chiave giusta per proseguire con l’arrangiamento. Ogni tanto fischiettava pure per trovare l’ispirazione, perché nella sua testa quel motivetto era una cosa _fichissima_ , doveva assolutamente finirlo.  
  
Suo padre si schiarì la voce. «Figliolo, _ancora_?»  
  
Scorpius sentì alle sue spalle James ridacchiare dietro il giornale. «Sì» rispose secco.  
  
«Fa sempre così quando si fissa?» chiese James divertito, come se Scorpius non ci fosse.  
  
«Da quando è diventato abbastanza grande da arrivare alla tastiera» si lamentò sarcastico Draco. «Quando aveva quattro anni ed era alto così» fece un cenno con la mano, «correva qui in salone, si metteva in punta di piedi e premeva i tasti a casaccio fino a quando non trovava quelli che gli piacevano di più, e poi _daaaan-daaaan-daaaan_ li schiacciava di continuo fino a farci perdere il senno». James rise sempre più divertito, Scorpius emise un basso lamento di disapprovazione; Draco scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua. «Tutto sua madre» aggiunse con affetto, e Scorpius abbozzò un sorriso.  
  
Decise di dar tregua a suo padre suonando qualcosa di completo e più tranquillo.  
  
Harry arrivò qualche minuto dopo via Metropolvere – odiava Smaterializzarsi – e Draco ostentò la sua migliore espressione indifferente mentre il compagno spargeva polvere sul tappeto.  
  
«Salve, ragazzi» si salutò, sprofondando su una poltrona accanto a quella di Draco e allentandosi il nodo della sciarpa.  
  
«Stanco?» gli domandò Draco mantenendo gli occhi fissi sulle relazioni.  
  
«Uhm» sembrò riflettere, «sai, tutti questi inseguimenti… tutte queste ricerche impossibili e maghi oscuri da trovare…» ironizzò, «forse non ho più l’età per certe cose».  
  
«Se non hai neanche più l’età per me dimmelo subito che faccio come la tua ex moglie: me ne cerco uno più giovane».  
  
Scorpius e James scoppiarono a ridere, Harry si passò le mani sul volto. «Draco…» ma lui per tutta risposta continuò a leggere, abbozzò un sorriso e senza guardarlo allungò una mano verso la sua, per stringergliela.  
  
« _Papà & papà_ fanno i teneri!» finse di scandalizzarsi James gridando in direzione di Scorpius. «Ci bloccheranno la crescita!»  
  
Scorpius continuò a suonare. «Potremmo pur sempre chiedere i danni morali…» suggerì divertito.  
  
Harry scosse la testa sconsolato. «I nostri figli sono _un inferno_ … A proposito di figli» sospirò e divenne serio. «Domani Al e Lily verranno qui a pranzo»  
  
Scorpius non si voltò a guardare i genitori, ma si accigliò. Di solito, nonostante tutto, James era _costretto_ ad andare alla Tana dai nonni Weasley per Natale, mentre Harry qualche volta ci andava e altre no, recandosi dai Paciock o dagli Scamandro – altri vecchi amici di famiglia – per non restare da solo. Quello però sarebbe stato il loro primo Natale e avevano concordato che l’avrebbero passato tutti e quattro insieme e che Al e Lily sarebbero venuti solo nel pomeriggio per fare loro gli auguri.  
  
Dal tono con cui parlò suo padre, Scorpius capì che doveva essere accigliato e preoccupato quanto lui. «Harry, credevo che i ragazzi sarebbero rimasti dai genitori di Ginny… ne avevamo parlato anche con lei per la recita, in modo tale da non creare attriti o malintesi con i Weasley: da sempre i bambini passano il Natale alla Tana…»  
  
E un’eccezione alla regola avrebbe fatto pensare ai Weasley che i Malfoy volessero rompere le uova nel paniere a tutti i costi, concluse mentalmente Scorpius.  
  
«Vedi, Draco» Scorpius sentì Harry grattarsi la testa e forse pure il collo, conoscendolo, «la gravidanza di Ginny ha creato alcune discussioni, lei ha litigato con Percy e…»  
  
«Cosa c’entra quel quattrocchi con le decisioni di una donna singola e adulta?»  
  
«Lo sai com’è…»  
  
«No, ma posso immaginare. Ginny non è emotivamente stabile al momento. Non vuole vederli?»  
  
Era calato il gelo nella stanza.  
  
«I suoi conoscono Gideon, ma finora non hanno mai passato il Natale con lui» provò a spiegare Harry, «lei voleva portarlo alla Tana, ma… al momento non sembra una buona idea, e lei di certo non può passare una giornata di festa senza il padre del figlio che sta aspettando, così hanno ripiegato su un pranzo dai Parkin e… mi ha chiesto se qui c’era posto per i ragazzi, per far trascorrere loro il Natale in famiglia in un ambiente conosciuto, rispetto a quello dei Parkin».  
  
«Comprensibile» mormorò atono Draco. «E a cena cosa faranno Ginny e Gideon, resteranno dai Parkin?»  
  
«Forse… Lei non può spostarsi tanto, lo sai: ha le nausee».  
  
Draco inspirò a fondo. «Teddy domani sera come ogni anno passerà di qui per gli auguri; di’ a Ginny che se vuole lei e Gideon possono venire: ai ragazzi farà piacere, e non ci costa niente fare spazio per altre due persone…»  
  
Le labbra di Scorpius si stesero in un tenero sorriso; sentì che anche alle sue spalle qualcuno stava sorridendo sbuffando, forse Harry, o forse James. O forse entrambi.  
  
«Grazie» mormorò Harry.  
  
Draco non replicò nulla, Scorpius immaginò che avesse piuttosto agitato una mano come a minimizzare.  
  
Sarebbe stato il loro primo Natale _affollato_. Sarebbe stato _grandioso_.  
  
  
  
Finry e Krumny stavano apparecchiando, Scorpius e suo padre in cucina stavano finendo di cucinare.  
  
Harry era andato a prendere Al e Lily, non avrebbe impiegato molto.  
  
«Ehi, James» sorrise Scorpius vedendo il ragazzo entrare e andare verso il frigo, «che ne dici di aiutarci?» Sapeva quanto i Potter fossero degli incapaci ai fornelli e che prima di venire da loro riuscivano a sopravvivere grazie ai cibi precotti…  
  
«Sicuro» gli annuì fingendosi serio, «cosa devo assaggiare per dirvi com’è?»  
  
Draco rise scuotendo la testa. «Vai a dare una mescolata al sugo» gli suggerì. «Lo sai dov’è il mestolo?»  
  
«Certo» si guardò intorno ostentando disinvoltura: era palese che non avesse la più pallida idea di dove fosse.  
  
Scorpius e suo padre si guardarono di sottecchi ridendo; Draco aprì di nascosto un cassetto alle loro spalle, prese il mestolo di legno e l’infilò nella tasca posteriore dei jeans del figlio, nascondendolo tirando giù il maglione. Scorpius trattenne una risata acuta aiutandosi col dorso della mano.  
  
James aprì dei cassetti a caso, poi guardò padre e figlio con sospetto. «Voi due mi state prendendo per i fondelli. E a Natale. Non è giusto!» protestò, tuttavia ridendo con loro.  
  
«Sei tutto tuo padre» lo prese in giro Draco, «non sapresti trovare un mestolo in una cucina neanche se avessi una mappa in mano».  
  
«Sei ingiusto, lo dirò a papà!»  
  
«Come se lui già non lo sapesse!»  
  
Scorpius rise di più e si allontanò dal tavolo indietreggiando, per non mostrare la schiena a James, che però si insospettì ugualmente.  
  
«Ce l’hai tu, eh?» lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Ce l’hai tu il mestolo! Dammelo!»  
  
«No!» E iniziò un esilarante inseguimento intorno al tavolo.  
  
«Fate i bravi, bambini» sospirò Draco, «che poi viene Harry e inciampa su di voi!»  
  
James bloccò Scorpius, ma lui mise le mani avanti. «Vedi, non ce l’ho io! Mani libere!» gliele agitò davanti agli occhi, ridendo.  
  
«Non ti credo!» lo strattonò per un bracciò avvicinandolo di più a sé e gli tastò la schiena. «Trovato!» esultò stringendo il manico del mestolo attraverso il maglione. Risero insieme e _successe_. Si guardarono negli occhi, col fiatone.  
  
Fu talmente intenso da mozzare il fiato e fare male.  
  
«Cosa state facendo?»  
  
Si voltarono verso la porta: dalla soglia Lily li stava guardando sorridendo divertita.  
  
James sfilò il mestolo da sotto il maglione di Scorpius. «Niente, stavo prendendo _questo_ ».  
  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, scettica. «E cosa ci faceva quel _coso_ nella tasca _posteriore_ di Scorpius?»  
  
«Ce l’ho messo io!» ghignò Draco.  
  
«Ah!» annuì Lily. «Bella mossa!» si complimentò.  
  
Alle spalle della ragazzina, Al stava trattenendo una risata contro la mano. «Buon Natale, gente!» augurò loro, sorpassando la sorella ed entrando in cucina.  
  
«Buon Natale, ragazzi!» sorrise Draco andando verso di loro per abbracciarli.  
  
Harry venne da loro con un’espressione strana, sembrava imbarazzato; cercò lo sguardo di Draco, che gli annuì. E poi entrambi i padri guardarono in direzione di Scorpius.  
  
«Che c’è?» chiese lui sospettoso.  
  
Harry si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Scorpius, possiamo parlare un attimo da soli?»  
  
Lui guardò un po’ confuso il padre, che gli assentì invitandolo a seguire Harry. «Certo» mormorò.  
  
Andarono nel salone; si sedettero sul divano, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro.  
  
«Harry, è successo qualcosa?» si preoccupò.  
  
«No, no! Tranquillo!» gli posò una mano sulla sua. Scorpius ricordò come Harry faceva sempre così con Draco, sia quando voleva rassicurarlo sia quando cercava sostegno e calore. Anche James faceva così con lui. «Vorrei parlarti di una cosa importante» inspirò a fondo. «Credo che sia inutile dirti quanto tuo padre sia costantemente preoccupato dal fatto che tu possa restare solo, penso che te ne parli spesso, no?»  
  
E fu lampante.  
  
"Credo che mio padre voglia adottarti" gli aveva detto James. Deglutì a stento e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sì, non ci dorme la notte» commentò.  
  
«Tuo padre ha deciso di iniziare questa convivenza anche per darti… _questo_ » indicò con un cenno della mano l’ambiente circostante, soffermandosi sull’Albero di Natale e sui regali che c’erano posati lì sotto – _tanti_ , così tanti non ne vedeva da anni, «e _quello_ » inclinò la testa all’indietro, verso la cucina _piena_. «Voleva darti la possibilità di avere una famiglia e, credimi, lo sa che ormai sei grande, sai badare a te stesso, fra qualche mese sarai maggiorenne e altre amenità simili» e sorrise, aveva largamente previsto quello che forse avrebbe ribattuto Scorpius, «però ci teneva davvero a darti l’opportunità di poter vivere questo e la sua più grande paura è che tu un giorno non abbia più una base sicura, un posto in cui tornare…»  
  
«Non è così…» provò flebilmente a protestare.  
  
«Ascolta, Scorpius, io e tuo padre abbiamo vissuto la guerra, e anche se non nello stesso modo questa ci ha portato via i genitori». Scorpius abbassò lo sguardo. «Per motivi diversi entrambi non abbiamo più avuto un posto da chiamare casa, abbiamo dovuto creare o ricreare dal nulla dei legami. Io non posso non capire le paure di tuo padre, perché sei i Weasley non mi avessero "adottato" io sarei stato _perso_. Capisci?» Gli annuì a testa china. «Sia io che tuo padre desideriamo che tu abbia sempre delle persone da chiamare _famiglia e casa_ , anche quando non ci saremo più. Voglio darti il mio cognome, Scorpius, voglio adottarti».  
  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo. Poi Scorpius tirò sul col naso e si strinse nelle spalle, mettendosi un po’ sulla difensiva in maniera irrazionale. «Non vorrei che poi i tuoi figli la vedano come un’invasione di territorio: la vostra situazione è delicata e sono _loro_ ad avere un legame di sangue con te, non io…»  
  
Harry assentì. «Ho già parlato con loro, _con tutti e tre_. Ho avuto il loro consenso».  
  
James, Al e Lily l’accettavano come fratello adottivo. _James_.  
  
«Siete tutti sicuri?» gli tremò un po’ la voce.  
  
Harry gli sorrise incoraggiante. «Sì, lo siamo. Ma non ti stiamo facendo pressioni, la scelta è tua. Puoi anche rifletterci sopra, se vuoi».  
  
Scorpius rivisse mentalmente tantissimi momenti, a una velocità così elevata che per poco non gli girò la testa.  
  
Ripensò a quando suo padre un giorno a colazione gli annunciò imbarazzato che aveva cominciato a frequentare Harry, rivide la prima volta che Harry restò a cena e quel "Tuo figlio è meraviglioso" mormorato all’ingresso. Rivide suo padre dirgli che lui e Harry avevano deciso di vivere insieme. Rivide loro quattro intorno al tavolo della cucina per la prima volta. E l’abbraccio di Harry a settembre al Binario 9 e ¾.  
  
Rivide il sorriso timido di Al e le volte che si aiutavano a Pozioni, rivide Lily che gli sistemava il vestito dietro le quinte della recita. _Lo accettavano_.  
  
Rivide James ghignante appoggiato allo stipite della sua porta, rivide loro due sulla moto e _sulla spiaggia_. Rivide quel bacio dato fra gli alberi vicino al Lago Nero, le loro mani strette e la consapevolezza che l’aveva colpito quando avevano recitato su quel balcone falso. Rivide gli occhi di James vicinissimi ai suoi e la definizione "fratello adottivo" suonò _tanto male_. E _fece male_.  
  
Ma poi c’era suo padre contento, e Harry contento. E Al e Lily contenti. E anche lui in fondo era contento.  
  
E James l’accettava, lo voleva anche lui.  
  
In fondo era una vita intera che ognuno di loro voleva tutto quello.  
  
«Va bene» mormorò annuendo a testa china, «diventerò un Malfoy-Potter» aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Harry lo strinse subito forte e Scorpius sentì pizzicargli gli occhi, perché _era Harry_ e _gli voleva bene_ , davvero. Quasi un secondo papà piuttosto che uno zio. Sul serio.  
  
«Andiamo a dirlo agli altri» sospirò Harry con gli occhi lucidi, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
  
Quando entrarono in cucina calò il silenzio, tutti li guardarono in ansia – Draco più di tutti.  
  
«Ha accettato!» annunciò Harry.  
  
Draco lasciò andare lo strofinaccio che stava _stracciando_ per l’apprensione e corse a stringere il figlio, e fu allora che Scorpius capì di aver fatto davvero bene ad accettare.  
  
Lily sorrise e gli buttò le braccia al collo stampandogli un bacione sulla guancia, Al gli diede un abbraccio con tanto di pacche veloci e affettuose. E poi fu il turno di James.  
  
James non fece esattamente quello che Scorpius si aspettava, o forse sì: aveva gli occhi lucidi, l’abbracciò così forte da fargli male. _Era felicissimo_.  
  
«Lo volevo _così tanto_ » gli mormorò all’orecchio stringendolo di più, « _così tanto_ , Scorp. Volevo che fossimo davvero uniti, che tu avessi il _mio_ cognome».  
  
C’era stato qualcosa di strano in quella rimarcazione – non il cognome di Harry, non il cognome di famiglia, _il suo_ – ma Scorpius era ancora troppo indeciso su come prendere il fatto che James lo stesse accettando come _fratello adottivo_ per provare a capire cosa intendesse di preciso.  
  
Finiva tutto lì? Iniziava tutto lì? Non lo sapeva, però intanto aveva quel momento, aveva James che l’abbracciava forte e felice e decise di vivere pienamente almeno ciò; ricambiò la sua stretta.  
  
Poi James continuò a sorridere e lo trascinò fuori dalla cucina. «Vieni!»  
  
«Che c’è?!» si sorprese; lui lo portò in camera e cominciò a frugare nel proprio baule.  
  
«Non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo di Natale!» si lamentò James.  
  
«Beh, se è per questo neanche io il tuo…» Gli aveva comprato un assurdo bracciale fatto di fili di cuoio _neri_ , gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
  
«Il mio sarà sicuramente più bello del tuo!» rise James cacciandogli fra le mani una scatolina nera. Non si era preso neanche la briga di incartarlo.  
  
Scorpius rise scuotendo la testa. «Che cos’è? Una piccola bomba a mano?»  
  
«Apri!» l’esortò.  
  
Lui sospirò e si rassegnò a farlo. Quando vide il contenuto restò senza parole.  
  
«Visto che è più bello del tuo?» si esaltò James, prendendo la piccola saetta che portava al collo. «Così io ho la saetta di papà e tu hai il drago dell’altro papà!» sorrise strafottente.  
  
Era un ciondolo a forma di drago, ma piccolo, niente di troppo vistoso o elaborato. _Semplice_. L’animale era ritratto nell’atto di spiccare il volo, aveva un’espressione benevola. Così tutti e due avrebbero sempre avuto al collo qualcosa che ricordava i loro padri, perché in fondo adesso loro quattro erano _davvero_ una famiglia.  
  
Scorpius sorrise e si morse un labbro. «Grazie, James».  
  
Lui annuì e gli sorrise di rimando in modo un po’ nostalgico. «Così potrai portarlo insieme all’anello di tua madre, li avrai sempre vicini, sia lui che lei…»  
  
James ricordava quel particolare, _gliel’aveva regalato anche per quello_. «Già» sospirò, sganciandosi velocemente la collana per aggiungere il nuovo ciondolo. A operazione finita, entrambi fissarono i due pendenti restando in silenzio per un lungo attimo, poi Scorpius nascose di nuovo la collana sotto il maglione. «Torniamo in cucina?» sospirò sorridendo. «Tuo padre potrebbe seriamente pensare che mi stai uccidendo!»  
  
«Sì» gli assentì stringendosi nelle spalle e mettendo le mani in tasca.  
  
Scesero velocemente le scale, trovarono gli altri intenti a chiacchierare e a bere qualcosa; la cucina era piena, calda e _loro_. Era la loro famiglia e a parte quel piccolo dolore – Scorpius si disse che sì, ne valeva la pena – ebbe la certezza che davvero sarebbe stato il miglior Natale di sempre.  
  
  
  
Ginny e Gideon arrivarono un’ora prima di cena.  
  
Gideon Parkin era un giovane dai capelli biondi scuri e il fisico allenato dei giocatori professionisti; sembrava affabile, ma anche un po’ confuso e imbarazzato dal trovarsi a gestire in contemporanea una compagna ingravidata dalla lacrima facile e con le nausee post-viaggio e una famiglia allargata – ma Scorpius pensò che sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque.  
  
Ogni tanto Lily lanciò qualche occhiata di sbieco alla pancia di sua madre, ma la cosa finì lì, non ci fu alcuna battutaccia – forse la ragazzina aveva capito quanto di per sé la situazione in quel momento fosse diventata troppo delicata e complicata, e poi la madre stava fisicamente male, meglio non infierire.  
  
Ginny si sedette al tavolo della cucina, era molto pallida, o forse ancora ansiosa.  
  
Draco la guardò con occhio critico e le cacciò fra le mani un bicchiere di succo di pompelmo. «Stai bene?»  
  
«Uhm» mormorò lei arricciando il naso e bevendo un sorso; Al le si avvicinò, le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e l’abbracciò, lei sorrise e diede delle pacche sul braccio del figlio. «Ora molto meglio, grazie». Si guardò intorno. «Dov’è finito James?»  
  
Lily rispose con velata ironia. «Sarà in bagno».  
  
La madre stava per replicare, ma il suono di un pianoforte la colse di sorpresa. «Chi è che suona?» chiese stupita.  
  
«Sarà Scorpius» affermò Harry annuendo.  
  
Scorpius ridacchiò. «Harry, sono dietro di te. È James».  
  
Gli occhi di Ginny diventarono lucidi. « _James_?» disse con voce strozzata. «Non tocca mai il pianoforte, se c’è gente in casa… Solo ogni tanto con Al… Ha smesso a-a d-dodici anni».  
  
Draco sorrise dolcemente. «A quanto pare ha ripreso a suonare regolarmente e anche se ci sono estranei. Adesso però non riprendere con le Niagara, Weasley».  
  
Scorpius sorrise e in silenzio uscì dalla cucina per andare a vederlo.  
  
James di sicuro aveva pensato che sarebbe stato un buon compromesso suonare da solo e a un paio di stanze di distanza, pur di fare questo regalo di Natale alla madre.  
  
Scorpius raggiunse il salone e si appoggiò di fianco allo stipite della porta, osservò James concentrato sui tasti; poi captò qualcosa di familiare nelle note.  
  
Era una melodia molto dolce – sapeva di carillon – era iniziata in modo incerto e ora il ritmo stava andando in crescendo facendosi più deciso; era malinconica, eppure ricordava anche lacrime di felicità.  
  
Era il motivo che lui il giorno prima non era riuscito a completare: James l’aveva riarrangiato, migliorato e completato.  
  
Scorpius non sapeva che fare, decisamente non lo sapeva. E forse non era neanche il caso di scegliere così su due piedi cosa meglio fare. Reagì soltanto, cercando però di muoversi il più piano possibile, in modo tale da ritrarsi senza troppi danni nel caso facesse qualcosa di sbagliato. Si sedette al fianco di James, lui continuò a suonare senza guardarlo.  
  
Stavolta Scorpius non riuscì a trattenersi, e per quanto fosse pericoloso e doloroso ripensò al loro primo incontro in quella casa. Ricordò che aveva pensato che James fosse il ritratto dello stereotipo del ragazzo ribelle e che fosse bello quando non si faceva spaccare il naso o il labbro durante una rissa; si erano guardati con arroganza e sottile presunzione, lui si era seduto al suo fianco e avevano iniziato a suonare insieme; James gli aveva a tratti ceduto il passo, si erano accolti istintivamente l’un l’altro.  
  
Non a Hogwarts in quei sei anni precedenti, non per i corridoi della scuola quando si erano incrociati per caso – James che si tamponava il naso sanguinante col dorso della mano e lui che arrotolava l’ennesima pergamena di Erbologia – non in Sala Grande, non sull’Espresso per Hogwarts e non in qualsiasi altra parte si fossero precedentemente visti. E non in qualsiasi altro tempo.  
  
Lì, in quel tempo e in quello spazio, Scorpius l’aveva _riconosciuto_. Dopo quei sei anni, dopo la storia dei loro padri e le loro preoccupazioni, dopo tutto quello che aveva reso loro ciò che erano, _proprio lì_ , aveva _riconosciuto_ James.  
  
Ed era una cosa talmente bella da fare un male del diavolo.  
  
James continuò a suonare, lui continuò a reagire: gli accarezzò il viso; le mani di James si fermarono, si voltò finalmente a guardarlo e si fissarono negli occhi.  
  
James gli parlò mormorando. «Posso tenerti per me?»  
  
"Certo che puoi" pensò Scorpius, "puoi anche annientarmi e farmi a pezzi, se vuoi, perché credo di amarti _esattamente_ incasinato così come sei. Andiamocene via come codardi e non voltiamoci indietro mai, ti prego, lontani da ogni cosa possa farci ancora male. Giuro, ti voglio incasinato così come sei". E stava anche per dirglielo, stava per fargli la miglior patetica e dannata dichiarazione d’amore di sempre, ma la voce di Harry s’intromise e _cancellò tutto_.  
  
«Ragazzi, c’è Teddy!»  
  
Vedere l’espressione di James – a un solo centimetro da lui – cambiare per Teddy fu un pugno allo stomaco.  
  
«TEDDY!» si alzò e corse via.  
  
Scorpius restò a fissare il posto vuoto accanto a sé, no anzi: restò a fissare _il vuoto_ e basta. Non riusciva neanche a capire bene se tutto ciò fosse _patetico e straziante_ o magari _doloroso e romantico_ ; alla fine decise che faceva solo schifo. Ed era desolante.  
  
E provava imbarazzo per se stesso, ma non riusciva a non ripetersi che _lo amava, lo amava, lo amava_ , una sorta di nenia in cui perdersi per sfuggire alla realtà.  
  
"Io ti amo, James, e ti voglio incasinato così come sei". Perché altrimenti non sarebbe stato più James.  
  
Alla fine, Draco venne a chiamarlo. «Ehi, Scorpius!» gli disse sorridendo entusiasta dalla soglia della porta. «Non vieni? C’è Teddy! Ed è con Victoire!»  
  
Scorpius sentì nell’aria che c’era qualcosa che non andava. «Victoire Weasley?»  
  
«Sì, lei! Dai, vieni!» l’esortò impaziente.  
  
Teddy non aveva mai ufficialmente presentato Victoire a loro.  
  
Si affrettò a rimettersi in sesto e tornò in cucina a grandi passi. La prima cosa che vide non appena entrò furono Teddy e Victoire, perché era impossibile non notarli subito: erano raggianti e bellissimi.  
  
Victoire era davvero una splendida ragazza, con i capelli molto lunghi e mossi di un biondo scuro quasi rossiccio e una lieve spruzzata di lentiggini sul viso. Teddy le cingeva le spalle con un braccio, ed irradiavano così tanta felicità che l’intera stanza sembrava ruotare intorno a loro.  
  
Teddy fece cenno a Scorpius di avvicinarsi e gli presentò la propria ragazza, e fu proprio tenendo per caso lo sguardo basso sulle mani di lei che Scorpius notò qualcosa che brillava… _un anello_.  
  
Cercò subito lo sguardo di James, ma la cucina era affollata e tutti sembravano felici e Harry e Draco erano frementi e Ginny era già con gli occhi lucidi e…  
  
«CI SPOSIAMO!»  
  
L’annuncio urlato di Teddy fu seguito da grida di gioia, applausi e lacrime di commozione.  
  
«Harry, prendi la bottiglia di champagne che c’è nel frigo!» Scorpius sentì dire a Draco, prima che lo afferrasse per le spalle e gli mettesse in mano i calici da far riempire a Harry.  
  
Scorpius era confuso e scosso, perché non vedeva James, eppure era _ovunque_ : guardava la sincera felicità riflessa nei volti di tutti e vedeva quanto invece doveva essere devastato James.  
  
Si congratulò con i futuri sposi e proseguì a distribuire i bicchieri, fino a quando non arrivò alla porta: fu lì che trovò James, appoggiato con un fianco allo stipite e con sulle labbra un sorriso amaro. Non stava dentro alla stanza, stava sulla soglia, com’era giusto che fosse.  
  
«James!» lo richiamò Teddy, sorridendo dall’altro lato della cucina.  
  
James si sforzò visibilmente di sorridere di più, ma non si mosse né parlò: alzò il bicchiere in alto come a fare le sue congratulazioni alla coppia da lontano; Teddy alzò il bicchiere a propria volta verso James, e i due si scambiarono un sorriso complice e pieno di sincero affetto, nonostante tutto.  
  
Fu straziante.  
  
Poi Teddy sorrise di più. «Un momento!» fece a tutti cenno di tacere e tenne il proprio bicchiere puntato verso James. «In realtà sono venuto qui anche per un altro motivo! James…» tornò a parlare al ragazzo, «io purtroppo non ho fratelli, ma se c’è un’altra persona oltre a Harry a cui devo l’uomo che sono, sei tu. Ad altri magari devo i miei sogni e le mie aspirazioni… la mia educazione e i miei valori… ma a te devo la mia voglia di vivere, la mia voglia di osare e buttarmi in ciò che è nuovo: sarai pure ancora molto giovane, ma proprio grazie alla tua irrequietezza ho sempre trovato il coraggio di amare. Vuoi essere il mio testimone?»  
  
Quello invece fu come morire.  
  
Non ci fu molto da fare per evitare il peggio: James tirò su col naso, sorrise e alzò di nuovo il bicchiere. «Sarà un onore per me, Teddy».  
  
Teddy posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e sotto lo scrosciare degli applausi dei parenti andò ad abbracciare forte James.  
  
Scorpius pensò che fosse tutto _fottutamente surreale_. Non poteva essere vero, quanti mondi stavano crollando quella sera?  
  
Ci furono ancora risate, pacche sulle spalle e brindisi felici, ma ogni cosa sembrò priva di senso. Non fu più neanche capace di guardare James in faccia, era tutto un po’ troppo, pregò solo che quella dannata serata finisse presto.  
  
  
  
Durante la cena James per forza di cose si era seduto accanto a Teddy, che era accanto a Victoire. Lily si era accomodata al fianco del fratello maggiore, _muta_ , aveva tirato Scorpius per una manica e l’aveva fatto sedere vicino a lei.  
  
Scorpius ne ebbe la certezza: Lily _sapeva_ dei sentimenti di James per Teddy, o quantomeno li aveva sempre capiti.  
  
Forse i tre fratelli Potter avevano passato così tanto tempo a osservarsi l’un l’altro in silenzio per paura di dirsi anche una sola parola di troppo, che adesso non c’era una sola persona al mondo che potesse conoscerli singolarmente meglio di loro stessi.  
  
La cena fu estenuante, e quando finalmente gli ospiti cominciarono ad alzarsi dal tavolo, Scorpius si sentì sollevato.  
  
Per fortuna Teddy e Victoire furono i prima ad andar via; Ginny si offrì di aiutare a sparecchiare, ma Draco le impose di stare seduta – _per l’amor di Merlino, Weasley_.  
  
Lily e Al andarono via con Ginny e Gideon, Harry li accompagnò per assicurarsi che Ginny non vomitasse l’anima una volta arrivata a casa.  
  
La casa dopo sembrò vuota, ma fu dannatamente piacevole.  
  
Finry e Krumny cominciarono ad aiutare Draco a sistemare la cucina trotterellandogli intorno. Scorpius raggruppò i bicchieri; vide di sottecchi che James, in piedi vicino al frigo, fissava il tappo dello champagne aperto da Teddy: se lo rigirava fra le dita con espressione indecifrabile.  
  
Dovette notarlo anche Draco. «Sai, James» disse con un sorriso, «credo che per Teddy questo sia stato anche un modo per dirti quanto tiene a te, ha voluto coinvolgerti nel suo matrimonio per farti capire che non importa se creerà una nuova famiglia: tu _resterai comunque_ la sua famiglia, suo fratello».  
  
Scorpius avrebbe voluto ribattere quanto Teddy avesse in realtà miseramente fallito, ma si trattenne.  
  
«Già» mormorò James con un debole sorriso, «Teddy è sempre stato un grande fratello maggiore».  
  
"L’amore è per gli sfigati" aveva detto James la prima volta che Scorpius l’aveva visto reagire male sentendo Teddy parlare di Victoire e forse anche di matrimonio.  
  
"Teddy è uno sfigato?" _È di Teddy che sei innamorato?_  
  
"Lo è sempre stato" _Sì, per me c’è sempre stato solo lui._  
  
L’amore faceva davvero schifo.  
  
James lasciò cadere lentamente il tappo nella spazzatura e andò via; poco dopo lo sentirono suonare il pianoforte, una sonata tristissima.  
  
Draco strinse le labbra. «Non l’ha presa per niente bene, eh?» disse sottovoce al figlio.  
  
«James è molto possessivo» provò a giustificarlo _e a coprirlo_ Scorpius.  
  
«Prova a parlargli un po’, più tardi, se sarà ancora sveglio» gli propose, «Lily ha detto a Harry che tu riesci sempre a calmarlo in tempo».  
  
Lily sapeva molte cose e ne diceva pure troppe. «Ok» esalò.  
  
Harry tornò a casa quando già stavano asciugando i piatti; James aveva smesso di suonare da un pezzo.  
  
Scorpius diede la buonanotte ai genitori e salì piano le scale; entrò nella propria stanza riflettendo se andare o meno da James, poi vide Liebe Snow accucciato davanti alla portafinestra, scodinzolava e fissava un punto fuori sulla balconata.  
  
Scorpius intuì che lì ci fosse qualcuno da cui il gatto voleva essere coccolato: James. Aprì la portafinestra e si portò un dito alle labbra facendo cenno a Liebe Snow di stare zitto e buono e di non seguirlo, poi raggiunse James a piccoli passi.  
  
Il ragazzo guardava la luna, sembrava _perso_.  
  
James parlò prima che lui potesse esordire. «Non dirmi che ti dispiace» disse con del velato sarcasmo. «Non voglio sentirmelo dire».  
  
«Non sono qui per avere pietà di te, sono qui perché sono il tuo psicologo, ricordi? Parlami».  
  
James scosse la testa, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Come se sapessi da dove cominciare!»  
  
«Tu provaci» l’invitò.  
  
Lui inspirò a fondo e si mise le mani fra i capelli. «Che cazzo sta succedendo al mondo?! Sta finendo tutto, o forse sta _cominciando_ tutto e io invece resto fermo come un fesso per forza di cose!» Era disperato. «Sto per finire la scuola e non so cosa cazzo fare perché è una vita intera che piuttosto m’impegno a _non fare_ quello che vorrebbero gli altri! So quello che voglio ma ho paura di toccarlo perché temo di deludere chi amo! Io non sono niente di quello che credono gli altri: _sono dieci volte peggio_!»  
  
«James…» provò ad afferrargli le braccia per calmarlo.  
  
«No!» si allontanò di un passo. «Sta finendo tutto, tutti vanno avanti, si muovono e io sono fermo come un coglione! Pure Teddy sta andando avanti! Mi ero attaccato all’idea che sarebbe stato sempre così, che… che non si sarebbe sposato mai, mi dicevo che ci avrei pensato _poi_ , e ora questo cazzo di _poi_ è arrivato! Mi ha chiesto di essere il suo testimone, ti rendi conto?!»  
  
«Lo so, James, lo so…»  
  
«No! Tu non sai com’è!» delle lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione gli stavano rigando il viso. «Dovrò stare lì all’altare a testimoniare che lui ama un’altra persona! Dovrò _assistere_ quando invece sarei pronto a giurargli davanti a qualsiasi tipo di altare e divinità esistente che lo amo da sempre e che finora gli sono stato schifosamente devoto!»  
  
«James…»  
  
«La vita fa schifo! L’amore fa schifo! È arrivata l’ora di rinunciare a lui e io non voglio! NON VOGLIO, CAPISCI?! Non voglio smettere di amarlo e cominciare ad amare qualcuno da capo, perché io faccio schifo con i sentimenti, non so gestirli e finisco sempre col rompere tutto e fare del male alle persone! Come cazzo si fa ad amare una persona nuova?!»  
  
«James» gli prese il viso fra le mani, «guardami. Ce la farai, ok? Ce la farai. Io sono con te».  
  
«Ho una fottuta paura, Scorp! Sta finendo tutto e io non sono pronto, sono tutto sbagliato!» Tremava come una foglia. «Io non so amare senza farmi male o _fare del male_ , Teddy è l’unica persona che non sono mai riuscito a ferire! Come farò adesso che non potrò aggrapparmi a questo?!»  
  
«Ci riuscirai, saprai andare avanti! Non è vero che non stai andando da nessuna parte, James: stai soffrendo perché _stai maturando_ , perché capisci che devi lasciarti alle spalle certe cose…»  
  
«Non voglio crescere! Non voglio lasciare niente!»  
  
«Riuscirai ad amare in modo diverso, te lo prometto! Riuscirai a gestire meglio i rapporti! Non lo vedi come in questi ultimi mesi con i tuoi fratelli sta andando meglio? Perché adesso sei più consapevole, stai maturando!» ripeté.  
  
«Non sto maturando per un cazzo, Scorp! Io sono tutto sbagliato! Ho centinaia di rotelle fuori posto!»  
  
«Ti sistemo io, James, te lo giuro. Ti sistemo io» e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
  
Perché l’amava e il calore umano da sempre confortava James: doveva solo cacciargli dentro tutto quello che sentiva per lui e l’avrebbe sistemato.  
  
Lo baciò a lungo, fino a quando non lo sentì stringersi forte a lui allacciandogli le braccia al collo; lo spinse piano verso il muro e continuò a baciarlo ancora, mettendo in ogni singolo gesto o movimento tutto il calore che poteva. Riuscì a calmarlo.  
  
«Va meglio?» si sussurrò contro le labbra. James gli annuì, gli scoccò una serie di piccoli baci ripetuti sulle labbra e poi si strinse di nuovo forte a lui.  
  
«Vieni, meglio andare in camera tua» gli mormorò ancora Scorpius; lo prese per mano, rientrarono dalla portafinestra e poi andarono nella stanza di James. Scorpius pensò che fra le proprie cose, in un ambiente chiuso e sicuro, James si sarebbe sentito più protetto; lo fece sdraiare sul letto e l’abbracciò da dietro.  
  
«Va tutto bene, James, ok?» Lo vide piangere silenziosamente. «Ssssh! Ti aiuto io a raccogliere i cocci, ti sistemo io. Andrà bene. Finita la scuola farai solo quello che ti piace, e lo farai perché è una cosa ti fa _stare bene_ » gli baciò più volte il viso, lui si ostinava a fissare un punto in basso dritto davanti a sé. «Comincia dalle basi, comincia a fare solo le cose che ti fanno stare bene, non quelle che allontanano gli altri. Comincia dalle persone che sanno che sei James e non il figlio di un Salvatore, ok? Comincia non dalle cose facili, ma da quelle per cui sei portato. Tu diventerai un Auror, perché sei un cazzo di Grifondoro testa calda ed è un mestiere che ti si addice, e non so bene che si dica delle bacchette che hanno per nucleo una piuma di fenice, ma ho sentito dire che quelle di quercia rossa di solito vanno a chi ha il temperamento focoso». Lo strinse più forte a sé. «Puoi essere tutto quello che vuoi, James, _tutto_ ».  
  
James smise lentamente di piangere e gli accarezzò le braccia. «Volevo tanto che tu portassi il mio cognome» parlò continuando a fissare il pavimento.  
  
«Perché?» gli chiese dandogli dei piccoli baci sulla linea della mandibola.  
  
«Perché così sarebbe stato come se tu avessi una parte di me e io una parte di te, e saremmo stati uniti sotto un’unica cosa. Lo vedi come dimostro il mio affetto a cazzo?»  
  
Scorpius rise isterico contro il suo collo. «In effetti hai sempre dei modi contorti per dimostrare che vuoi bene a qualcuno» sospirò. «Vuoi ancora che porti il tuo cognome?»  
  
«Ovvio!» Si girò fra le sue braccia e lo guardò negli occhi accarezzandogli il viso. «Perché mi sopporti?»  
  
«Perché a te ci tengo» gli rispose sicuro.  
  
James lo guardò più intensamente, poi si avvicinò piano e lo baciò sulla bocca. Fu un bacio all’inizio un po’ incerto, come se James stesse cercando a tentoni di capire come farlo – forse era più che altro insicuro di cosa lasciargli intendere con quel gesto – ma quando Scorpius gli mise una mano fra i capelli qualsiasi esitazione andò via: James lo baciò con impeto, ma anche con un’attenzione che trasudava una tenerezza struggente. Quel bacio era tutto l’affetto di James per lui, con la paura di perderlo o deluderlo compresa nel pacchetto, e a Scorpius non importò se faceva un male atroce che l’unico modo che James aveva per dimostrare i propri sentimenti e il proprio bisogno di calore fosse così ambiguo, non gli importò che le cose fra loro due restassero volutamente sospese a confine fra un’amicizia fraterna e del sesso bello ma occasionale: dopotutto era un masochista, tenne forte quel momento per sé.  
  
James continuò a baciarlo e lui lo strinse forte attirandolo a sé, finendo schiacciato sotto di lui e cercando in tutti i modi di toccarlo di più, di dargli tutto il calore che James desiderava in quel momento – _ti aggiusto io, James, te lo giuro, metterò a posto tutti tuoi pezzi_.  
  
Restò sorpreso quando vide James accarezzargli il viso con una mano tremante.  
  
«James, cosa…?»  
  
Non gli rispose, prese la propria bacchetta posata sul comodino per lanciare in fretta degli incantesimi: le tende della finestra si accostarono, la porta si chiuse a chiave e per finire Scorpius lo sentì mormorare un incantesimo silenziante. Capì cosa James volesse fare; gli avrebbe fatto ancora più male ma non gliene importò, davvero: posò una mano sulla nuca di James per spingerlo a baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca.  
  
Sentì James abbassare la zip della propria felpa, lui l’aiutò a togliersela e poi James fece lo stesso tirandogli su il maglione; Scorpius gli sfilò la maglia, James gli sbottonò la camicia. Stavano andando troppo veloci, tremavano le mani a entrambi, ma non smettevano di guardarsi negli occhi e sembrava tutto troppo bello per essere vero: quel momento non gliel’avrebbe portato via nessuno, neanche il pensiero che James non lo ricambiasse nello stesso modo. La prima volta che sentì il petto di James contro il suo – pelle su pelle, calore su calore – sentì il cuore salirgli in gola togliendogli la possibilità di respirare, tanto che emise un piccolo gemito strozzato di sollievo quando James corse a slacciargli i jeans – _sì, ti prego, toglimi anche questi, voglio sentirti tutto_. La nudità non fu mai per lui così irrilevante e allo stesso tempo preziosa: non si vergognava di essere nudo, ma era importante esserlo perché altrimenti non sarebbe stato così bello.  
  
Scorpius non aveva mai immaginato che un’altra prima volta sarebbe stata così densa di emozioni frastornanti; c’erano parole che gli salivano dal cuore alla bocca come bolle di sapone calde, _fragili ma importanti_ , e non poteva dirle perché sarebbe stato come delineare il loro rapporto e rompere tutto, così preferiva baciare ancora James e scoprire nuovi punti in cui toccarlo. James era _bellissimo_ , nel pieno del delirio di quel momento era _bellissimo_ e lui voleva tanto urlarglielo.  
  
«Scorp, sei _bellissimo_ » lo sentì dire con voce strozzata contro il suo petto, per poi alzare gli occhi verso di lui. James tremava tantissimo, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Io… io non so… Sei talmente _bello_ che non so come cazzo dirtelo!» Era confuso e arrabbiato. Perché non era di bellezza esteriore che stava parlando.  
  
Scorpius gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Anche tu sei bellissimo».  
  
Scosse la testa. «No».  
  
«Vorrei che tu potessi guardarti attraverso i miei occhi».  
  
Lui esitò, distolse lo sguardo. «Sei diventato dannatamente importante per me».  
  
«Lo so, James, lo so».  
  
«No, non lo sai!»  
  
«Stai facendo l’amore con me, quindi sì che lo so» lo rassicurò prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.  
  
«Voglio tenerti per me» gli sussurrò James, mentre lui gli baciava il collo, «è una cosa così egoista?»  
  
«No». Non capiva pienamente cosa gli stesse dicendo, ma forse era meglio restare poco lucidi così com’erano.  
  
«Prendimi, Scorp, per favore…»  
  
Questo non se l’aspettava. Si fermò. «James, lo sai che non l’ho mai fatto…»  
  
«Appunto, non voglio che tu la prima volta ti faccia male. Ti aiuto io, ti prego…»  
  
«James…»  
  
«No, prendimi» lo baciò sulla bocca per metterlo a tacere. «Ti guido io, ti dico io come fare…» lo spinse piano a ribaltare le posizioni.  
  
Scorpius si ritrovò sopra di lui, a vedere come James lo stava _guardando adorante_ , a constatare che davvero non stavano facendo sesso ma l’amore e che… e che James aveva fottutamente ragione: stava finendo e cominciando tutto lì. Allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso, James si voltò appena per baciargli il palmo e poi prese le sue dita in bocca chiudendo gli occhi; Scorpius capì perché l’avesse fatto e l’aspettativa lo inchiodò a stare fermo lì a fissare _cosa_ stesse facendo la bocca di James.  
  
«Devi solo guardarmi negli occhi, ok?» gli sussurrò James, tempestandogli poi la linea della mandibola di piccoli baci. «Tu guardami e capirai da solo come fare, _lo sentirai_ …» Guidò la sua mano. «Non preoccuparti di altro, _guarda solo me_. Sarà istintivo» gli promise baciandolo dolcemente sulla bocca.  
  
Scorpius lo fece, guardò solo lui e nel giro di pochi istanti capì perché James ci tenesse così tanto: vedeva sul suo viso le sue reazioni, vedeva _quanto gli piaceva essere toccato e preparato da lui_ , sentiva i suoi gemiti e i suoi sospiri e non esisteva nient’altro che continuare ad accontentarlo e cercare di dagli più piacere possibile.  
  
James si sollevò appena facendo leva con un gomito, gli mise una mano sul collo e lo baciò. «Scorp, lo sai ora cosa devi fare, vero?» gli disse col respiro corto.  
  
«Sì…»  
  
«Non devi preoccuparti, perché siamo insieme…» lo baciò di nuovo. «Lo vuoi, ancora, Scorp?»  
  
 _Sì, che lo voleva_. «Sì…»  
  
«Allora siamo insieme, perché lo voglio anch’io. Insieme…» ancora un altro bacio. «Ci siamo dentro insieme…» Le loro mani si strinsero, Scorpius gli baciò le braccia tatuate – _amava ogni sua minima stramberia, perfino quei disegni un po’ inquietanti e indelebili_ – e poi ci furono ancora un altro paio di baci disperati e soffocanti, prima che James si stendesse di nuovo e gli stringesse le mani sulla braccia in ferma e sicura attesa di sentirlo dentro di sé.  
  
Capì perfettamente cosa avesse voluto dirgli James quando gli aveva detto che c’erano dentro insieme, perché quando iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui non sentì più niente che non fossero _loro due insieme_ , uniti in un unico e confuso ordine di emozioni. Era bello, eccitante e perfino _romantico_ non riuscire a distinguere più i propri gemiti da quelli di James, la sensazione di lasciare liberi i propri istinti in tutta sicurezza era inebriante proprio perché lo stava facendo con James, e si maledisse nel pensarlo, ma per quanto si sforzasse di crederlo forse proprio per proteggersi, non c’era nulla di sbagliato in quello: _poteva farlo_.  
  
Raggiunse l’orgasmo più liberatorio e doloroso della sua vita, poi crollò su di lui.  
  
Restarono a lungo in silenzio; Scorpius si sentì la mente completamente svuotata mentre teneva la testa poggiata sulla spalla di James e lui gli accarezzava piano la schiena sudata con movimenti lenti e circolari. Forse il giorno dopo l’avrebbero negato, ma da _quello_ non si poteva più tornare indietro.  
  
Sentì James respirare più a fondo, Scorpius si spostò piano per togliergli il suo peso di dosso. I loro ciondoli s’incrociarono e tintinnarono per un attimo.  
  
James coprì entrambi con le coperte, l’abbracciò e lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo; quando Scorpius finalmente alla tenue luce della lampada del comodino poté guardare bene in faccia James, vide che sorrideva dolcemente, calmo e sicuro. E non aveva occhi che per lui, non smetteva un attimo di accarezzargli il viso e il collo. Lo ricambiò facendo lo stesso.  
  
«Stai bene?» gli parlò a bassa voce James, vicinissimo alla sua bocca. Gli stava chiedendo se avesse dei ripensamenti.  
  
«Sì, sto bene. Tu stai meglio?» In risposta gli annuì e lo baciò, poi lo strinse a sé mettendogli una mano fra i capelli.  
  
«Non voglio incasinarti la vita, Scorp» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
  
Gli fece abbastanza male sentirti dire la stessa frase che gli aveva detto la prima volta sulla spiaggia, ma deglutì con forza e assentì. «Lo so, è una cosa che nasce e che muore qui» concluse per lui.  
  
«No, non è questo… Io non voglio farti male, capisci?»  
  
«Forse» rispose sincero.  
  
James sbuffò un sorriso e tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. «Sei diventato dannatamente importante per me» gli ripeté.  
  
«Anche tu lo sei per me» continuò a essere onesto.  
  
James per un attimo sembrò soppesare cos’altro dirgli dopo quell’affermazione. «Dopodomani papà ti porterà al Ministero per sbrigare le pratiche per l’adozione».  
  
«Quando tornerò tu sarai ancora felice?»  
  
«Sarò _entusiasta_ » e si sporse a baciarlo sulla bocca con un pizzico di aggressività – o possessione – in più.  
  
«Ti resterò vicino fino al matrimonio» gli assicurò Scorpius; Teddy e Victoire si sarebbero sposati ad aprile, per le vacanze di Pasqua, «potrai contare su di me».  
  
«Anche dopo?»  
  
«Anche dopo» confermò annuendo.  
  
James avvicinò di più la testa alla sua, cercò l’anello di Astoria e con aria nostalgica lo fissò giocherellandoci con le dita. «È bello come tuo padre abbia cura di mia madre» osservò.  
  
«Quei due finora sono stati molto attenti a non invadere l’uno il territorio dell’altra» commentò Scorpius sorridendo ironico, «credo che abbiano cominciato a stimarsi, e poi papà non tratterebbe mai male la madre dei figli del proprio compagno, perché avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che le cose fra lui e mamma fossero finite con un divorzio che con un lutto. Gli basta che ci sia già io senza una mamma».  
  
James lasciò andare l’anello e gli accarezzò il viso baciandolo sulla bocca. «A Hogwarts mi mancherà questo, mi mancherà la nostra famiglia».  
  
«Ti mancheremo noi quattro?»  
  
«Mi mancherà _tutto_ ».  
  
Scorpius l’abbracciò forte e lo baciò: capì che a Hogwarts non sarebbe risuccesso. Non avrebbero di certo ucciso _quella cosa_ lì, ma di certo non stava nascendo niente. «A Hogwarts avremo altre cose» suggerì senza troppa convinzione.  
  
«Probabile» esalò James, poi nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «Buonanotte, Scorp».  
  
«Buonanotte, James».  
  
 _Addio, James._  
  
  


**FINE SECONDA PARTE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Per alcuni motivi personali legati a dei ricordi ho sempre provato molto affetto per gli strumenti musicali a fiato, quindi da piccola a scuola ci ho messo molta passione nel flauto dolce (nonostante avessi preferito studiare la chitarra o il pianoforte), continuando a studiarlo da autodidatta fino ai miei primi vent’anni.  
  
Mi è capitato più volte di provare ad arrangiare qualcosa o di creare motivetti brevi intrecciando scale ad esercizi per sciogliere le dita, mi ci fissavo per ore ed era una "gioia" per tutta la famiglia XD Se avessi avuto un pianoforte sarebbe stato PEGGIO (tipo Scorpius).  
  
Un ciondolo a cui mi sono un po’ ispirata per quello che James ha regalato a Scorpius è [questo](http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr174/Mars25Oct/dragon3513FNB.jpg).  
  
L’arrangiamento di James e Scorpius è [questo](http://youtu.be/tp0vvwQylHo) Esatto, il tema di Snow e Charming di _Once Upon a Time_ XD Lo amo tantissimo, è di una dolcezza struggente! Tra l’altro chi ha uppato il video ha scritto nei commenti l’arrangiamento, potessi lo suonerei al pianoforte tutto il santo giorno XD Notare come chi lo suona porti un grosso orologio nero che mi ricorda la polsiera nera di James XD  
  
Lo so, Teddy è un epic fail vivente, ma gli si vuol bene anche per questo (ma anche no); la scelta che ha fatto è stata una mazzata sulla mazzata per James, ma forse senza di questo poi non si sarebbe arrivati a… _altro_. Vabbè, con questo finisce la seconda parte della storia, ora si torna a Hogwarts…


	8. Chapter 8

**TERZA PARTE**

  
  
  
Il viaggio verso King’s Cross stava procedendo in modo quieto e quasi pigro: i loro genitori bofonchiavano dei propri orari di lavoro per incontrarsi nella pausa pranzo, Scorpius non faceva altro che stropicciarsi gli occhi per il troppo sonno, James fissava fuori dal finestrino e sembrava perso nel proprio mondo.  
  
Per Scorpius non era stato facile dormire negli ultimi giorni, affatto, aveva dimenticato quanta frenesia poteva scatenare in un corpo una prima volta: un anno prima, dopo averlo fatto con Alice, aveva finalmente capito perché le ragazze si ostinassero a dire con aria così tanto drammatica che "dopo cambia tutto".  
  
 _Cacchio, se cambiava tutto_ : era come accedere a un altro mondo. Il giorno successivo, accanto ad Alice, gli era sembrato all’improvviso più che possibile fare qualsiasi cosa con lei e _davanti a lei_ , senza nemmeno rifletterci due volte – doveva c’entrarci qualcosa anche il concetto di nudità intesa non in senso letterale: si erano visti proprio _nudi_ , non c’era nient’altro da temere o da provare ancora a nascondere – e toccarsi era diventato così facile e istintivo da fare un po’ paura. Si era sentito costantemente agitato e perfino impaziente ogni volta che era stato vicino alla ragazza, perché colto dalla voglia di provare ancora tutte le cose che potevano essere insieme, tutte quelle sensazioni fisiche e mentali che, davvero, gli avevano aperto la porta su un altro mondo. Era stato fantastico. Capiva sul serio come mai a James il sesso piacesse così tanto e scegliesse bene con chi farlo; Scorpius non era un puritano.  
  
 _Questa_ prima volta, però… era stata uguale e diversa insieme da _quell’altra_ , e tra le differenze fra le due Scorpius poteva annoverare il non poter stavolta toccare il giorno dopo la persona con cui l’aveva fatto: fremeva per farlo, ma doveva fermarsi. La cosa peggiore era che gli sembrava naturale e in un certo senso anche _dovuto_ toccare James: bloccarsi prima di allungare una mano verso di lui era come negarsi un respiro, perché toccarlo era diventato un gesto automatico e istintivo come respirare.  
  
Sentiva la testa scoppiargli per le troppe voglie represse che trovavano sfogo in fantasie continue, in sogni a ogni aperti, e non si trattava mai solo di qualcosa di prettamente fisico o sessuale: immaginava lui e James seduti l’uno davanti all’altro a ridere e parlare insieme, o magari al pianoforte; pensava a loro due stesi su un prato a baciarsi alla luce del sole, fra gli alberi… _come quella volta_. Voleva altre chiacchiere e dei gesti fintamente casuali, voleva altra intimità fra loro per dirgli un sacco di cose e vedere le sue reazioni… magari James gli avrebbe riso in faccia e lui avrebbe fatto finta di offendersi, oppure avrebbe ironizzato… o forse James dopo l’avrebbe baciato. Non dormiva la notte per poter immaginare tutte quelle cose.  
  
Era innamorato, e di conseguenza era nei guai fino al collo.  
  
Il silenzio in cui era avvolto l’abitacolo stava inducendo Scorpius ad appisolarsi; pensò che forse a questo punto si sarebbe addormentato sull’Espresso per Hogwarts con la guancia appiccicata al finestrino: Heylin avrebbe riso di lui e James gli avrebbe detto sghignazzando di averlo visto sbavare. Sicuro. Si stropicciò per l’ennesima volta gli occhi e si voltò a guardare di sottecchi l’altro ragazzo: da dopo l’annuncio di Teddy, James era caduto in una delle sue solite fasi di apatia acuta in cui stava in camera ad ascoltare musica e a leggere riviste di auto e moto Babbane, incarnando così bene lo stereotipo del ragazzino ribelle e depresso da far venire voglia di sbattergli più volte la testa contro un muro. In quel momento, James se ne stava con la tempia poggiata contro il finestrino a fissare fuori giocherellando rumorosamente col piercing alla lingua – Scorpius pensava che uno di questi giorni James si sarebbe spaccato un dente a via sbatterci contro quel chiodo metallico. Quel piccolo particolare gli provocò un flash molto nitido della sensazione di _quella lingua_ e di _quel piercing_ su di sé: inspirò a fondo e si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso socchiudendo gli occhi.  
  
«Mal di testa?» gli mormorò atono James.  
  
 _Ehhhhhh_. «Sì» mentì esalando.  
  
«Siamo arrivati» annunciò sospirando Harry; Scorpius sentì suo padre sussurrare "Grazie a Merlino", rise.  
  
Ginny Weasley meno viaggiava e meglio era, così era stato il fratello Ron ad accompagnare Albus e Lily al Binario 9 e ¾, insieme a Hugo e Rose Weasley; i due gruppi di genitori e figli s’incontrarono sulla banchina.  
  
Tra Harry e il signor Weasley ci fu un lungo susseguirsi di "ehm" osservato da Draco con il suo miglior piglio scettico e sarcastico insieme coronato da un sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia strette al petto.  
  
«Tua sorella sta bene, Weasley» annunciò di colpo il padre di Scorpius, in modo affettato, «l’ho visitata _personalmente_ in questi ultimi giorni. Niente torta alla melassa o roba troppo dolce come la crema di marroni, perché la fanno vomitare: se proprio volete portarle qualcosa, che sia uno spuntino salato e asciutto. Non aspettatevi di certo che sia lei a venire da voi, perché gli spostamenti sui mezzi la fanno rimettere e in gravidanza è sconsigliato Smaterializzarsi. Al mattino è troppo impegnata a venerare il suo nuovo dio – la tazza del water – per potervi accogliere, quindi magari optate per il primo pomeriggio».  
  
Il signor Weasley sembrò incassare le notizie e i consigli come fossero pugni. _O schiaffi_.  
  
«Ron» intervenne Harry per provare a smorzare l’atmosfera, «so bene che tu, Hermione e George avete provato a starle vicino per Natale e che lei vi è sfuggita, ma… è cocciuta e non vuole vedere né Percy né sua madre in questo momento… Però sta bene e… se tu e Hermione provate ad andare a trovarla non vi sbatterà la porta in faccia, promesso» concluse con un sorriso tirato.  
  
«Gideon fra poco ricomincerà ad assentarsi per i ritiri per il campionato» aggiunse James a sguardo basso e cacciando le mani in tasca, «mamma sarà _sola_. Ed è meglio che non lo sia, nelle sue condizioni» e detto questo si allontanò da loro salutando lo zio in modo irriverente e aspro con una spallata distratta.  
  
«James!» lo richiamò Harry con tono di rimprovero.  
  
«Ci penso io» lo rassicurò Scorpius, raggiungendo subito il ragazzo.  
  
James stava fingendo di essere assorto a fissare due sorelline che litigavano per il possesso di un trasportino – il povero gatto all’interno stava miagolando disperato.  
  
«Ehi» gli mormorò Scorpius quando lo raggiunse; per non dare agli adulti l’occasione di spiarli, si pose di fronte a lui, in modo tale che James rivolgesse al gruppetto le spalle. «Dovresti almeno salutare _papà & papà_» gli disse con un tono canzonatorio venato di sarcasmo, il giusto per fargli capire che continuando così avrebbe sbagliato davvero _tanto_.  
  
James tirò su col naso. «Zio Ron è e resterà sempre un amico di merda: non sa gestire le situazioni scomode o troppo dolorose. È un Grifondoro del cazzo, tutto cuore e niente testa, così tanto da non riflettere quando parla: agisce d’istinto o si muove seguendo la direzione dei sentimenti generali, prova sempre a far meno danni possibili a chi tiene ma finisce solo col fare disastri epici. O a rompere con le persone».  
  
Scorpius sorrise intenerito davanti a quella sequela di affermazioni contrastanti che tuttavia trasudavano affetto. «Mi ricorda qualcuno…» commentò cauto; James gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Andiamo, anche tu sei un Grifondoro del cazzo! Se vuoi puoi pure continuare a sventolare _bandiera verde_ davanti a tutti col proposito di farli incazzare, ma tanto io e te sappiamo benissimo che possiedi un _orgoglio rosso_. Il fegato e l’audacia Grifondoro ti escono fuori perfino dalle orecchie».  
  
James sporse un finto broncio e si passò forte le mani sui padiglioni auricolari, come a voler sventare qualsiasi minaccia di fuoriuscita; Scorpius sorrise sbuffando. «Ciò non toglie che zio Ron sia un coglione» tornò serio James, «e mamma presto resterà da sola per forza di cose: sta per chiedere a quelli della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ di poter lavorare a casa. Se zio Ron non si decide a muovere il culo, mamma soffrirà il doppio».  
  
«Li aiuterà tuo padre a venirsi incontro» affermò fiducioso, «lo sai quanto tiene a entrambi». James distolse lo sguardo inspirando a fondo, sembrò arrendersi. «Andiamo a salutare tutti?» gli propose.  
  
Per tutta risposta, James posò la fronte contro la spalla di Scorpius. «Due minuti, Scorp» mugugnò stancamente, «fammi stare così due minuti».  
  
«Ok» acconsentì, cercando in tutti i modi di _non_ abbracciarlo.  
  
Un paio di attimi dopo, James finalmente si decise a tornare dai parenti a testa china e sfoggiando un’aria burbera. Borbottò un saluto allo zio – ma _non_ delle scuse – e si congedò da suo padre e Draco con degli abbracci.  
  
Draco strinse suo figlio un po’ più a lungo del dovuto. «Tu e James starete bene, vero?» gli chiese a bassa voce, ma più che una domanda vera e propria sembrò una richiesta di rassicurazione.  
  
«Sì, staremo bene» rispose provando a mettere nel tono della voce più sicurezza possibile.  
  
James lo aveva preceduto e lo stava aspettando davanti a un vagone, Scorpius lo raggiunse proprio quando Dave li notò e venne da loro.  
  
«Davies, cerchiamo e occupiamo uno scompartimento per i nostri prefetti?» suggerì James strafottente.  
  
«Ci sto» gli rispose il ragazzo, poi si guardò intorno. «Avete visto Heylin?»  
  
«SCORPIUS!» sentirono trillare gioiosamente: il ragazzo non fece in tempo a voltarsi, perché Heylin gli saltò addosso da dietro allacciandogli le braccia al collo e le gambe intorno ai fianchi; Scorpius dovette togliersi i capelli di lei dalla visuale.  
  
«Ciao, piccola Goldstein!» la salutò James con un sorriso sornione.  
  
Scorpius si aprì un altro scorcio nella tendina di capelli neri di Heylin e fissò James: stava osservando parecchio divertito la bizzarra espressione atterrita di Dave.  
  
Da parte sua, Heylin sembrò irrigidirsi quando notò la presenza di Dave. «Ah. Ciao, Dave» bofonchiò. «Potter…» salutò brevemente l’altro.  
  
Dave s’irrigidì a sua volta. «Ciao, Heylin. Dacci i tuoi bagagli, li portiamo su noi» le fece cenno di passargli la gabbia con la sua civetta.  
  
«Ok» sospirò secca lei, rimettendo i piedi a terra con un piccolo salto.  
  
«La mia schiena ringrazia» sbuffò Scorpius.  
  
«Forza, forza!» gesticolò James esortandoli a salire sul treno. «Ciiiiircolareeee!»  
  
Una volta sul vagone, i ragazzi si divisero in coppie andando in direzioni opposte.  
  
«Heylin» esordì Scorpius, «mi ero ripromesso di scriverti durante le vacanze, perché prima di partire ho intravisto qualcosa fra te e Dave che non mi hanno convinto, ma poi sono successe un sacco di cose e…» fece degli ampi gesti nervosi, «sì, insomma, il succo è: che diavolo sta succedendo fra te e Dave?! Non che io non l’abbia intuito, eh?» aggiunse un po’ sulla difensiva. «È la dinamica a sembrarmi un po’ strana…»  
  
Lei sporse un labbro e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Non voglio essere Ginny Weasley, preferisco Hermione Granger».  
  
«Cosa?!» Il treno partì; Heylin s’incamminò a passo spedito verso lo scompartimento dei prefetti. «Ehi, aspetta un momento! _Spiegati_!»  
  
Sbuffò seccata. «Non voglio essere la ragazza che ha una patetica cotta storica e che _forse_ alla fine viene ricambiata, voglio essere quella che fino alla fine si fa i cazzi suoi _e vince_ , dimostrando nel frattempo quant’è donna».  
  
Scorpius la fissò assai accigliato. «Tu hai letto troppe biografie romanzate».  
  
«Forse» gli concesse, «ma non sarò mai una Lavanda Brown che…»  
  
«Una _chi_?!»  
  
«Una che…» provò a spiegargli, poi sbuffò di nuovo, «mi sa che invece tu di biografie romanzate dovresti leggerne di più. Dicevo, non sarò mai una delle smorfiosette che fanno il tifo per lui durante i provini, gli allenamenti e le partite, non sono quel tipo di donna… Voglio dimostrargli quello che valgo, solo che…» si morse un labbro, «lui è troppo impegnato a guardarsi allo specchio o a gestire i suoi mille appuntamenti al giorno con quelle oche, per guardare davvero come sono, e poi mi giudica una scervellata…»  
  
«Questo non è vero» obiettò Scorpius, «Dave l’ha sempre detto che ti trova una ragazza molto intelligente e brillante».  
  
«Ma anche troppo estrosa e con delle idee folli» aggiunse lei, « _uno spreco di cervello_! Lui è diventato la mia cotta scolastica storica, ok? Ma non sarò mai una Ginny Weasley: non perderò il mio tempo a impegnarmi a dimenticarlo, mi concentrerò su di me, farò _altro_ ».  
  
«Altro _cosa_? Chiedergli se si è mai innamorato, per esempio?» sorrise furbo Scorpius, riferendosi al gioco del loro festino natalizio alcolico.  
  
Lei storse il naso. «Non rigirare il coltello nella piaga, Scorp! _Ero ubriaca_! Quando lui da dovuto baciarmi sul collo ha fatto tutto lo schizzinoso…»  
  
«Era imbarazzato» precisò lui.  
  
«No, era _schifato_! Mi ha irritata a morte e così poi l’ho _schiaffeggiato_! Mi sono sentita un po’… _umiliata_ » ammise recalcitrante.  
  
«E perché mai?» si stupì.  
  
«Perché ero brilla e ho messo in bella vista quanto lui mi piaccia, e il fatto che si sia mostrato disgustato dall’idea di baciarmi il collo poi mi ha fatta… _incazzare_ » deglutì a stento, «ho avuto una reazione esagerata, gli ho lasciato sulla faccia l’impronta della mia mano e dopo mi sono sentita sia arrabbiata che mortificata» riassunse con voce flebile e incerta.  
  
Scorpius si massaggiò le tempie. «Lin, la tua testa è un casino».  
  
«Sono una ragazza molto emotiva» si giustificò sporgendo di più il labbro. Aveva pure gli occhi lucidi.  
  
«Su, andiamo…» borbottò lui, cercandosi nelle tasche un fazzoletto da darle; glielo passò e lei si soffiò il naso emettendo una grossa pernacchia che costò loro un paio di occhiatacce da parte dei passanti. «E adesso perché state facendo _così_? Vi evitate e quando vi incrociate tu sembri imbarazzata, lui spaventato: che gli hai fatto?!»  
  
«Non gli ho fatto niente!» protestò soffiandosi di nuovo il naso; mosse forte la testa e gli orecchini pendenti che indossava ciondolarono vistosamente: erano un quadrifoglio e una coccinella, forse li aveva scelti come buon auspicio. «Di sicuro si comporta così perché è ancora schifato dall’idea di essere stato costretto a baciarmi davanti a tutti! Mi vede, ricorda cos’è successo e si spaventa ancora al ricordo!» e piagnucolò emettendo un piccolo lamento acuto. «Mi evita, di questo passo lo perderò anche come amico!»  
  
«Su, su…» le diede delle pacche sulla spalla e cercò un altro fazzoletto. «Andrà bene, farò da cuscinetto» le promise con una certa rassegnazione, «vi chiarirete» "Vi _dichiarerete_ " si corresse col pensiero.  
  
Lei annuì in modo buffo. «Sì, anche perché non posso stare così a lungo, poi papi si insospettisce e indaga, e se scopre che c’è dietro Dave, lo riempie di botte» affermò con malcelata soddisfazione. Era proprio una principessina di papà.  
  
Le sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Non credo che Dave ne sarebbe contento, perché la sua bella faccia ne risentirebbe troppo».  
  
«Appunto» concordò, soffiandosi per l’ultima volta il naso. «Maaaaaaa…» cantilenò, «parlando d’altro, cosa sono tutte queste cose che ti sono successe durante le vacanze?»  
  
«Beh, ecco…» si schiarì la voce, «Harry mi ha adottato, sono diventato un Malfoy-Potter… uno dei…» deglutì a stento. «Potter. _Un Potter_ » ripeté più volte il concetto.  
  
Heylin lo fissò come se fosse stata appena colpita alla testa da un Bolide. « _Che cosa_?! Tu hai una cotta pazzesca per James, Scorp! Ti sembra questo il momento di diventare suo _fratello adottivo_?!»  
  
«Senti, è una cosa che volevamo tutti, chiaro?» cercò di giustificarsi con poca convinzione. «Papà voleva tanto che io avessi una vera famiglia e accettassi il cognome di Harry, che da parte sua voleva tanto accogliermi… e poi Albus e Lily erano pure entusiasti dall’idea e James…» esitò.  
  
«E James?» incalzò Heylin.  
  
«Lui ne è stato davvero tanto felice» ricordò il loro abbraccio in cucina dopo l’annuncio di Harry, «ha detto che desiderava moltissimo che avessimo lo stesso cognome, perché così saremmo stati…» fece un colpetto di tosse nervosa, « _uniti_ ».  
  
L’amica lo guardò di nuovo come prima. «Scorp, le persone sposate portano lo stesso cognome» gli fece notare.  
  
«Siamo _fratelli_ » rimarcò.  
  
Heylin sembrò indispettirsi, serrò le labbra e gli tempestò le spalle e il petto di piccoli pugni. «Come fai a essere così… così _stupido_?!»  
  
«Ahia, Lin! Ma che ti prende?!» provò a difendersi.  
  
«Ahhh! Non capisci quanto lui tenga a te?»  
  
«Certo che lo capisco!»  
  
«No, mi sa che non stai capendo proprio un bel niente!» brontolò. «E si può sapere cos’hai intenzione di fare, adesso?»  
  
«Nulla» rispose sicuro, «vuoi che faccia prendere un infarto ai nostri padri? Cercherò di andare oltre…» inspirò a fondo come per infondersi sicurezza e determinazione. «La distanza e l’astinenza saranno la chiave della _guarigione_ » sentenziò pragmatico.  
  
«Potresti cercare di essere meno Corvonero quando si tratta di queste cose? Sai, i sentimenti non sono razionali e calcolabili» ironizzò, «e comunque… che vuole dire "astinenza"? Scorp, cosa…?» insinuò.  
  
Lui la guardò facendo una piccola smorfia dispiaciuta e mettendo le mani avanti, dicendole implicitamente di non volerne parlare.  
  
«Oh, Merlino!» esclamò lei sorpresa. «Stai facendo la stessa faccia che hai fatto quando ti ho chiesto se avevi passato la notte con Alice!»  
  
«No!»  
  
«Sì, invece!»  
  
«No!»  
  
«Sì! Sei stato a letto con James!»  
  
Lui le tappò subito la bocca con una mano, perché stava cominciando a strillare buffamente indignata ed entusiasta insieme. «Abbassa la voce!» le intimò sibilando imbarazzato. «Sei una peste!»  
  
«Oh, Scorp!» lo guardò dispiaciuta avviluppandosi al suo braccio, strusciò pure più volte la testa contro la sua spalla come se fosse una gatta affettuosa. «Perché sei diventato suo fratello adottivo? Perché ti vuoi così male?»  
  
«Non mi voglio male! È stata una cosa che ho voluto… che volevamo _tutti_ » specificò subito dopo. «E con questo il discorso è chiuso!» terminò posando la mano sulla porta dello scompartimento dei prefetti.  
  
«Ok, solo… posso chiederti prima una cosetta?» gli disse facendo una vocina piccola-piccola e picchiettando gli indici l’uno contro l’altro.  
  
«Che cosa?» si esasperò.  
  
«Fra i due chi è stato l’attivo?»  
  
Scorpius la fissò serrando le mascelle, inspirò a fondo e aprì di colpo la porta, lasciandole intendere che non le avrebbe risposto affatto e di farsi i fatti propri.  
  
«Ciao, ragazzi!» trillò Alice non appena li vede entrare, batté pure una mano sul sedile accanto a lei per indicare loro di accomodarsi lì. Heylin sospirò sollevata e troppo felice, lasciò il braccio di Scorpius e corse a stringersi a quello della ragazza; lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e sperò di cuore che le due non cominciassero a confabulare qualcosa di compromettente.  
  
Scorpius sprofondò a sedere e si coprì il volto con le mani.  
  
«Pessimo inizio?» gli chiese qualcuno con tono ironico.  
  
Alzò gli occhi e vide Tim. «Ciao, Tim» biascicò, «non ti avevo visto alla stazione. Passate delle buone vacanze?»  
  
«Sì» gli annuì pensoso, «tu?»  
  
«Abbastanza piacevoli» sospirò stanco.  
  
«Dalla faccia che hai non si direbbe» lo pungolò con un sorrisetto furbo.  
  
Scorpius riprese a stropicciarsi gli occhi. «Sono successe molte cose… _troppe cose_ ». Tim fece per aprir bocca per chiedergli cosa, ma Becco di Ferro Lamont si alzò in piedi e cominciò la riunione, forse per fortuna.  
  
Quella ripresa delle lezioni non sarebbe stata per niente facile, se lo sentiva.  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo a colazione Scorpius avrebbe voluto attivare il suo piano di "distanza e astinenza", ma James non fu dello stesso parere: col mantello slacciato e la tracolla lasciata aperta, munito del suo migliore sorriso sfacciato si presentò raggiante al tavolo dei Corvonero.  
  
«Ehi, che si dice, gente?» esordì facendo cenno a Charlie Barnes di fargli spazio; si sedette di fronte a Scorpius.  
  
«James, che ci fai qui?» gli chiese Scorpius aggrottando la fronte.  
  
«Che domande!» sbuffò fingendosi seccato. «Faccio colazione insieme al mio fratellino biondo!» poi si rivolse a Heylin. «Ehi, piccola Goldstein, mi passi il bacon? Grazie!»  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo. «Potrei farti notare che da sempre qui a Hogwarts ognuno mangia al tavolo della propria Casa? Chi sei tu per rompere questa tradizione?»  
  
Gli rispose a bocca piena, sicuro di sé. «James Sirius Potter». Ma non finì lì.  
  
Un attimo dopo, Lily venne da loro marciando altezzosa con la divisa in perfetto ordine e un velo di trucco sul viso; guardò dall’alto in basso il povero Charlie. «Dovrei sedermi» gli disse secca, più che un ordine un’imposizione; il povero ragazzo si spostò di nuovo andando quasi ad accoccolarsi su Travis. Lily non chiedeva mai il permesso, né porgeva le proprie scuse: era una dannata Regina delle Nevi.  
  
James rise divertito scuotendo la testa. «Che stronza!» mormorò fra i denti. La sorella da sotto il tavolo dovette assestargli un calcio negli stinchi, perché dopo lui sibilò di dolore.  
  
Scorpius si schiarì la voce. «E… Lily, a cosa dobbiamo invece quest’altro onore?»  
  
«Non ho intenzione di condividere ulteriormente i miei pasti con quelle _cagne_ » rispose con altezzosa freddezza riferendosi alle sue ex amiche. «Sto qui. Con i miei fratelli». Accanto al tavolo passò un gruppetto di ragazze che guardarono James sospirando estasiate, si poté udire l’espressione "Che figo!"; Lily, senza nemmeno degnarle di uno sguardo, sollevò appena la propria bacchetta e scagliò un incantesimo che pizzicò forte le loro mani, così tanto da farle strillare di dolore.  
  
Scorpius si portò una mano alla fronte. «È bello avervi qui fin dal primo mattino» biascicò ironico.  
  
Al venne verso di loro in scivolata e col fiatone. «Buongiorno! Scusate, mi sono svegliato tardi!»  
  
«Hai sbagliato tavolo» gli fece notare Scorpius.  
  
«Uh?» si voltò a guardare alle proprie spalle e notò che in effetti il tavolo dei Grifondoro era molto più in là; fece una risatina nervosa. «Ah, ecco! Per questo la posizione di James e Lily non mi quadrava!»  
  
«Resta qui» gli _ordinò_ Lily; il povero fratello strinse la propria tracolla al petto e si accomodò accanto a James – Isabelle gli fece spazio.  
  
«Oh» sospirò Heylin trasognata, «che bello vedere tutta la famiglia Potter riunita!» A Scorpius andò un boccone di traverso.  
  
«Vero?» rise James. «E non ci hai visto per il pranzo di Natale: lì abbiamo dato il meglio di noi!» Poi fissò un vassoio. «Uhm, mele verdi…» allungò una mano e ne prese una.  
  
«Sapete quando riprenderà il Club di Teatro?» s’informò Lily. «Vorrei riprendere la mia attività di costumista, credo che mi si addica: ho un forte carico di fantasia repressa, troppo per dedicarmi solo a dei vestiti comuni, preferisco qualcosa di più _scenico_ » prese anche lei una mela verde.  
  
«Vuoi diventare una costumista _di professione_?» si sorprese Scorpius.  
  
«Sì» ribatté ostentando sicurezza.  
  
«Ti ci vedo bene anch’io» annuì Al, scegliendo anche lui una mela verde.  
  
Scorpius guardò i tre Potter inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia: Lily stava sbucciando la mela con le posate e senza toccarla con le mani, Al era invece buffamente concentrato a farlo a mezz’aria con un coltello, James stava prendendo il frutto direttamente a morsi.  
  
Sospirò portandosi una mano alla fronte e sorrise.  
  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò James a bocca piena, perplesso.  
  
«Niente» tagliò corto. Niente che potesse spiegare bene a parole.  
  
  
  
La quiete della biblioteca in quel momento contrastava con tutta la confusione che aveva in testa, ed era quello di cui Scorpius aveva bisogno. Ardere del Sacro Fuoco dell’Erbologia e della Caccia al Tesoro lo stava estraniando dalla realtà e finalmente la sua mente poteva concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse una fantasticheria su lui e James insieme.  
  
"La distanza e l’astinenza sono la chiave per la guarigione" si ripeteva in modo solenne. Peccato che questa chiave sembrasse poco funzionante. Socchiuse gli occhi e si mosse facendo scricchiolare le ossa della schiena, si massaggiò il collo e sospirò stancamente quando vide Alice sedersi davanti a lui senza chiedergli nemmeno se lo stesse disturbando e mettendosi per giunta in una strana posizione di ascolto.  
  
«Ciao anche a te, Alice» esalò.  
  
Lei assunse una buffa espressione virile e si allentò la cravatta giallo-nera. «Voglio sapere _tutto_ » l’invitò a parlare come se fossero due vecchi amici maschi davanti al bancone di un pub.  
  
«Tutto di _cosa_ , Alice?» si portò una mano alla fronte. «Credo di aver saltato qualche capitolo della misteriosa storia che hai in testa».  
  
Gli rivolse un sorriso carico di malizia. «Te e James».  
  
Scorpius intrecciò le dita e si sistemò meglio facendo scivolare più in basso la schiena contro la sedia. «Vedo che tu e Heylin non vi perdete mai una sola puntata di _Omosessualità a Hogwarts_ » scherzò sarcastico.  
  
Gli ribatté sullo stesso tono. «Non è certo colpa nostra se questo grazioso inserto ci viene servito una volta alla settimana allegato al giornalino della scuola».  
  
«Alice, la mia domanda è… _perché_? Perché tu e Heylin non mi lasciate in pace?»  
  
«Ovvio, perché ci stiamo divertendo un mondo! Andiamo, Scorp, quella sera in camera di Allen ne abbiamo viste delle belle! Quando ieri ho rivisto Heylin sul treno lei era tutta fremente, sembrava avesse saputo un segreto e morisse dalla voglia di raccontarlo ai quattro venti: voglio diventare un Auror, mi sono esercitata su di lei interrogandola fino a farmi dire cosa le hai confessato!»  
  
«Tanta amicizia e lealtà nei miei confronti mi commuove, davvero» sentenziò atono. «Se sai già tutto, cos’altro vuoi sapere?»  
  
Lei incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lui facendosi seria. «Quanto sei preso, Scorp? Perché tu e James avete così _tanto bisogno_ di essere felici con qualcuno… non importa con chi, ne avete bisogno».  
  
«Alice…»  
  
«No» mise una mano avanti, «ascoltami! Non sono solo una tua amica, sono anche una tua ex, ci conosciamo da sei anni e non credo di suonare presuntuosa se dico che per me sei un libro aperto: so cos’hai cercato nella nostra relazione, so quanto crescendo ti sia mancato vedere i tuoi genitori insieme». Lui distolse lo sguardo, ma lei continuò a parlare. «Io alle volte guardo quanto papà e mamma si amano e… la mia vita si riempie, perché sono nata da loro e mi fanno sperare che un giorno anch’io avrò tutto questo, ma tu non hai avuto il tempo di osservare i tuoi insieme consapevole di cosa provassero l’uno per l’altra e… ne abbiamo parlato tante volte in passato di quanto ti preoccupasse il fatto che tuo padre restasse da solo. Tu volevi questo tipo di felicità per tuo padre, volevi che questa felicità riempisse casa vostra in modo tale da poterla vedere per la prima volta e… la vuoi anche per te». Lui sospirò coprendosi il volto con una mano, ma lei gliela distolse con un piccolo sorriso. «Ed è normale che sia così, Scorp, è giusto».  
  
«Io… Io sono stato felice con te, Alice» si sentì in dovere di dirle.  
  
«Lo sono stata anch’io» abbozzò un sorriso, «ma alla fine la nostra amicizia si è rivelata più importante dell’essere una coppia».  
  
Lui sorrise sbuffando. «E credo di essere tuttora felice di averti come amica».  
  
«Anch’io» gli sorrise a sua volta e poi, siccome era Alice, non gli mostrò il suo affetto stringendogli una mano, ma dandogli un piccolo calcio sotto il tavolo.  
  
Scorpius strinse i denti per il dolore. «Ti voglio bene anch’io, Alice» sibilò; lei rise divertita.  
  
Sentirono un rumore inaspettato, le loro teste scattarono verso la vetrata colorata: un rapace stava beccando la finestra per attirare la loro attenzione.  
  
Scorpius, perplesso, si alzò dal tavolo e andò ad aprirgli per farlo volare dentro.  
  
«È uno dei gufi regolamentari della scuola» commentò sorpresa Alice, mentre quello si posava sul braccio di Scorpius e gli porgeva la zampa. C’era una piccola busta allegata.  
  
«Chi mi scrive?» era sempre più stupito e anche un po’ agitato. Slegò la bustina: era rigida, segno che contenesse in realtà un cartoncino; l’indirizzo non era vergato a mano, forse era stato scritto con un incantesimo – il tratto era troppo preciso – ed era molto specifico.  
  
 _A Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter, Biblioteca di Hogwarts, tavolo davanti alla vetrata del drago sotto una quercia._  
  
«Sapeva esattamente dove trovarmi…» commentò aprendo per leggere il messaggio. Si trattava davvero di un foglietto di cartoncino semirigido, color avorio e scritto allo stesso modo dell’indirizzo; c’era una sola frase.  
  
"Salutami e scoprirai cosa c’è sotto". Non c’era alcuna firma.  
  
«Che vuol dire?!» si accigliò rigirandosi il biglietto fra le dita.  
  
«Credo che sia una sorta di indovinello…» suggerì Alice.  
  
Scorpius fissò la frase scritta con sospetto, si guardò intorno per controllare che non fossero spiati e poi posò il messaggio sul tavolo. «Tieni il gufo» disse a Alice, invitando il rapace a posarsi sul braccio della ragazza. Prese la propria bacchetta e borbottò un paio di incantesimi contro il cartoncino; osservò con attenzione il colore del lieve bagliore che emise il messaggio scritto. «C’è un incantesimo sotto» affermò sicuro.  
  
«Di che tipo?» si meravigliò Alice, dando un biscottino al gufo per poi congedarlo.  
  
«Non ne ho idea… non sono abbastanza in là con gli studi per capire con precisione di che incantesimo si tratta, ma senza dubbio non è nulla di oscuro…»  
  
Alice gli rubò il biglietto dalle mani. «Uhm…» lo fissò riflettendo.  
  
Lui se lo riprese. «Prima di dare il via alle tue esercitazioni di deduzione come Auror, è meglio lasciare la biblioteca» osservò, notando come già qualche altro presente li stesse guardando con curiosità.  
  
Raccolsero in fretta le proprie cose, consegnarono alla bibliotecaria i libri presi in prestito e andarono a parlottare seminascosti dietro una grossa statua.  
  
«Un incantesimo avanzato…» commentò Alice, «di sicuro il messaggio proviene da qualcuno che sa che sei abbastanza intelligente da sbrogliare cosa c’è sotto… e che a sua volta è abbastanza bravo da fare un incantesimo del genere. Il gufo è della scuola, quindi è qualcuno che si trova a Hogwarts: minimo del sesto anno» riassunse sicura di sé.  
  
«Non tutti gli incantesimi necessitano di un controincantesimo…» osservò Scorpius, «alle volte basta una semplice azione per annullare una magia. Quello che è certo è che il mittente anonimo è qualcuno che conosce le mie abitudini – sapeva dove indirizzare il gufo a quest’ora – ed è più probabile che sia del settimo anno, che del sesto».  
  
Alice gli rivolse un’occhiata divertita. «Questo qualcuno sapeva anche come intrigarti: tu _ami_ le Cacce al Tesoro, sono sei anni che segui mio padre come un cagnolino fedele pur di continuare a farle» lo prese in giro.  
  
Lui non si mostrò toccato, scrollò le spalle. «Quello che mi chiedo io è perché inviarmi un messaggio simile da anonimi… chi è e dove vuole andare a parare?»  
  
«Ok» sospirò Alice battendo le mani, «visto che non c’è dietro nessun incantesimo oscuro, possiamo però almeno dire che non si tratta di niente di brutto».  
  
«Ma ciò non esclude che possa trattarsi di un pessimo scherzo» obiettò lui, «ti risulta che l’intera linea dei prodotti _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ sia oscura, per esempio?»  
  
«No, ma andiamo: chi mai vorrebbe farti uno scherzo che ti faccia male?» mugugnò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sei un tipo tranquillissimo, non hai mai avuto conflitti».  
  
«Se escludiamo quelli avuti su un manico da scopa durante le partite di Quidditch» aggiunse lui con sarcasmo.  
  
«Dici che potrebbe essere qualcuno di una squadra avversaria?» si perplesse.  
  
«Forse…» scosse la testa. «Non lo so. Proviamo a vedere quant’è pericoloso risolvere quest’indovinello e se a metà strada qualcuno o qualcosa cerca di ucciderci ci fermiamo» ironizzò.  
  
«Mi sembra sensato» annuì lei con fare saputo. «Allora!» si sfregò i palmi delle mani l’uno contro l’altro. «Iniziamo con le cose più semplici e innocue, quelle che, in teoria, non dovrebbero cavarti un occhio come effetto collaterale».  
  
«Grazie del sostegno, Alice, davvero: non so come farei senza te».  
  
«Figurati, Amatoh!» sospirò. «C’è scritto di salutarlo, prova a farlo: tieni il biglietto davanti alla faccia e pronuncia un saluto».  
  
Scorpius la fissò a lungo, inespressivo. «Vuoi davvero che faccia una cosa che mi farà sentire un perfetto imbecille?»  
  
«Potrebbe essere il controincantesimo!»  
  
Scorpius sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Merlino, aiutami» esalò esasperato. «Va bene, ok! Ci provo» e sotto lo sguardo carico di aspettativa di Alice portò il biglietto davanti al viso. «Ciao».  
  
Non successe nulla.  
  
Alice scosse la testa storcendo la bocca. «Nah. Prova "Salve"».  
  
«Salve». Niente.  
  
«Ritenta un po’ con "Buongiorno"».  
  
«Buongiorno». Niente.  
  
«Ok, allora riprova con…»  
  
«Buonanotte» proclamò sarcastico prima che lei potesse aggiungere altro. «Mi sembra ormai chiaro che non sia questa la soluzione, anche perché riflettici: per lanciare un incantesimo del genere sarebbe necessario avere me presente per imprimere il mio timbro vocale sulla carta».  
  
«È vero» brontolò amareggiata, «e il mittente misterioso non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa simile senza che tu gli chiedessi il perché… Però» e s’illuminò tutta, «un incantesimo di memoria tattile sì!»  
  
Scorpius intuì dove volesse arrivare. «Qui a scuola non è poi così difficile prendere la mia impronta da un oggetto che ho già toccato: pergamene, boccette d’inchiostro, attrezzi da lavoro per Pozioni e Erbologia, posate e bicchieri… c’è di tutto».  
  
«E per salutarsi si usano _le mani_! Prova un po’ a toccare solamente la scritta con la mano destra, quella con cui saluti!» aggiunse lei entusiasta.  
  
«Ed è anche quella con cui prendo gli oggetti…» osservò lui facendo subito quanto suggerito dall’amica. Non accadde niente.  
  
«Accidenti!» si lamentò Alice. «Se non è questo allora che cos’è?»  
  
«Non lo so» sospirò stancamente, «in quale altro modo si saluta la gente?»  
  
«Aspetta, noi come ci salutiamo?...» e gli porse la mano nell’atto di farlo.  
  
Scorpius la fissò inespressivo afflosciando le spalle. «No, Alice, ho fatto una cosa ridicola come salutare ad alta voce uno stupido biglietto inanimato, ma non saluterò anche te a vuoto».  
  
«Su, andiamo! Fammi vedere, magari ci viene qualche idea!»  
  
Scorpius si rassegnò e le strinse la mano. E in automatico si sporse a darle anche un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi: avevano avuto entrambi la stessa realizzazione.  
  
«UN BACIO!» esclamò sorridendo Alice. «La gente si saluta anche con un bacio! Devi baciare il biglietto!»  
  
«Mai» ribatté asciutto.  
  
«E su, Scorp!»  
  
«Non sono un fenomeno da baraccone, non bacerò un biglietto dopo averlo salutato ad alta voce e dopo aver saluto inutilmente te».  
  
Lei gli sfilò il cartoncino dalle mani. «Non sei curioso neanche un po’?» lo guardò negli occhi con malizia. «La soluzione è _un bacio_ : non si tratta solo di una semplice Caccia al Tesoro, mi sa tanto che questo è proprio un corteggiamento…» Lui fissò il biglietto fra le dita di lei, sentì il cuore mancargli un battito. «Un corteggiamento _di classe_ , direi, visto che chiunque sia sta provando ad attirarti a sé con qualcosa che ti piace tanto fare e sfidando le tue conoscenze…»  
  
«Non… non…» cercò di trovare qualcosa da obiettare, ma… sinceramente, come poteva non restare incuriosito da qualcuno che studiava apposta un modo per attirare la sua attenzione?  
  
Sbuffò e si riprese il biglietto sotto lo sguardo divertito e compiaciuto di Alice. «Va bene, lo farò» le disse scocciato dal dover sottostare a quell’imposizione. Prese il bigliettino fra due dita, lo fissò per un’ultima volta e poi posò le labbra sulla frase scritta, lasciando sulla carta un piccolo e casto bacio.  
  
Sorrise ironico scuotendo la testa quando vide il cartoncino emettere una tenue luce azzurra: la frase scomparve e al suo posto se ne formò un’altra.  
  
"Non proprio qui sotto, ma ai piedi di colui che piange per la grossa macchia d’inchiostro nero versato".  
  
«Uh!» si esaltò Alice. «Un altro indovinello!»  
  
«Più che altro un altro indizio» la corresse Scorpius.  
  
Lei aggrottò la fronte. «Sì, ma che vuol dire?»  
  
Lui sorrise picchiettandole un dito sul naso. «Questo è troppo semplice ed intuitivo per te che sei abituata ai grandi scervellamenti da futura Auror, eh?»  
  
Gli schiaffeggiò scherzosamente la mano. «Non prendermi in giro! Dimmi la soluzione!»  
  
Scorpius sospirò e si sistemò meglio la tracolla sulla spalla. «Seguimi, andiamo nel parco».  
  
«E dove di preciso? E perché?» gli trotterellò dietro sporgendo il labbro come una bambina.  
  
«Qui a Hogwarts cosa c’è di grosso e nero simile a una macchia?» le domandò sibillino.  
  
«Non so… il vuoto che c’è nel cervello del mio ex?» scherzò.  
  
Le rivolse una finta occhiata risentita. «Alice…» Uscirono dal castello.  
  
«Ok, ok! Seria, sono seria… Grosso e nero che sembra una macchia…» ripeté fra sé e sé.  
  
«Una "macchia nera" in mezzo al verde» precisò lui, puntando il mento davanti a loro facendo cenno al fondo del parco.  
  
«Il Lago Nero!»  
  
«Esatto. E intorno al lago cosa possiamo trovare?»  
  
«Degli alberi» gli rispose subito.  
  
«Fra cui anche…?» la imbeccò.  
  
«Dei salici piangenti! "Colui che _piange_ "! Certo!» si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
  
«Quindi direi che dobbiamo "solo" setacciare tutta la riva alla ricerca di una buca scavata da poco vicino a un salice piangente. Hai idea di quanti salici piangenti ci siano qui in giro?» Si fermarono vicino a una sponda e fissarono sconsolati l’ambiente circostante; risposero all’unisono.  
  
« _Troppi_ ».  
  
Scorpius prese la propria bacchetta ed evocò due palette da giardinaggio; ne porse una alla ragazza. «Tu vai a destra, io a sinistra» si rassegnò; le assentì.  
  
Scorpius si mise a battere con pazienza la riva facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi; rifletté che chiunque gli aveva mandato quel messaggio sapeva con certezza che lui avrebbe risolto subito gli indizi, perché altrimenti non avrebbe nascosto qualcosa in un posto così esposto, alla mercé di tutti: era qualcuno che lo conosceva bene e riponeva fiducia nelle sue capacità. Si trattava però sul serio di un corteggiamento? Poteva anche non esserlo, si disse ribaltando un grosso sasso con un piede, ma d’altra parte _un bacio_ … Un momento, un incantesimo di memoria tattile che coinvolgeva un bacio voleva dire che chi l’aveva fatto era in possesso di qualcosa che Scorpius aveva toccato con le labbra… Magari un bicchiere – annuì a se stesso – in Sala Grande non doveva essere poi così difficile a fine pasto rubarne uno con un discreto _Accio_ , oppure – deglutì a stento – una bottiglia da cui lui aveva bevuto a canna.  
  
 _Una delle bottiglie di birra tracannate durante il festino alcolico in camera di Tim._  
  
«Scorp! Credo di aver trovato la buca!» lo richiamò a gran voce Alice, facendolo sussultare. Corse veloce da lei; la vide accovacciata fra due grosse radici sporgenti accanto a cui cresceva una famigliola di funghi, e in effetti sembrava che lì fosse stata scavata una piccola buca poi coperta da altra terra ancora fresca. Scorpius s’inginocchiò accanto a lei e insieme lavorarono piano con le palette per scostare la terra. _Tlunk!_  
  
«Ci siamo, credo di aver toccato con la paletta qualcosa di vuoto o quasi vuoto» mormorò Scorpius, affrettandosi a scavare.  
  
«Forse è una scatola… o uno scrigno!» suggerì lei; le brillavano gli occhi.  
  
«Sì» sospirò lui sarcastico, «o magari un _portagioie_!»  
  
«Molto _da checca_ » sghignazzò Alice.  
  
«Ah-ah» le fece il verso. Infine scoprirono cosa aveva toccato la paletta: era una piccola scatola di legno scuro grossa quanto una mano, niente di troppo particolare. «Speriamo che non sia piena di cacca di Doxy» si augurò prima di aprirla con un piccolo _click_. Lui e Alice chinarono la testa e guardarono il contenuto, attoniti.  
  
«Beh» commentò ironica la ragazza, «non è esattamente un portagioie, ma dentro c’è un _bracciale_!»  
  
«Non prezioso, però» tenne a precisare: era fatto di tanti fili intrecciati che formavano una fascia poco più stretta di un dito. _Era rosso e oro_.  
  
Alice prese il bracciale fra due dita e lo fece ciondolare davanti agli occhi di Scorpius, sorridendo _molto divertita_. «Scorp, cosa ti fanno venire in mente questi colori?»  
  
Deglutì a stento. «Grifondoro».  
  
«E James a quale Casa…?»  
  
«No!» la fermò. «James non si fa mai problemi a dire quello che pensa, è istintivo: non architetterebbe mai nulla del genere per dirmelo» affermò sicuro di sé.  
  
«Ne sei certo? È qualcuno che ti sta chiedendo di indossare i suoi colori: se porterai questo al polso, quando lui lo vedrà saprà che hai accettato la sfida, o meglio _il rituale di corteggiamento_!»  
  
«Per cortesia, non usare la parola "rituale": la fai sembrare una cosa _animalesca_!» si lamentò.  
  
«Beh, gli uomini _sono_ animali… A parte questo» sospirò teatrale, «cosa farai? Indosserai i suoi colori per continuare la Caccia al Tesoro? Credo che solo così avrai il prossimo indizio…»  
  
«Lo pensò anch’io…» mormorò, poi picchiettò la bacchetta sul bracciale. «C’è un altro incantesimo qui sopra… Niente che mi mozzerà la mano quando l’indosserò. O almeno spero».  
  
«Settimo anno, Grifondoro…» elencò lei, «io continuo a pensare che sia James!»  
  
Lui si stizzì. «Perché ti fa comodo pensare che sia lui!»  
  
«Perché a te no?» gli rivolse una linguaccia.  
  
«Alice» sospirò, perché sapeva che si sarebbe pentito di dirle quello, «hai pensato al fatto che un incantesimo di memoria tattile che coinvolge il tocco delle labbra vuol dire essere in possesso di un oggetto che ho toccato con la bocca? Tipo… un bicchiere o… una… una… bbbbbbb…»  
  
«Bottiglia» concluse lei per lui.  
  
«Esatto una bottiglia». Si guardarono negli occhi e parlarono nello stesso istante.  
  
« _Una bottiglia di birra_ ».  
  
«Al festino da Allen ne giravano di bottiglie…» insinuò lei.  
  
« _Lo so_ » ammise fra i denti.  
  
«Grifondoro, settimo anno…» riprese il bracciale per farlo ciondolare di nuovo davanti agli occhi di lui per dispetto. «Hai due nomi: quale sceglierai?»  
  
Si riappropriò del bracciale. «Nessuno dei due! Non è possibile che sia James ed escludo che sia Tim: ti sembra il tipo?!»  
  
«Beh, di sicuro quella sera mi è sembrato molto il tipo da godersi bene una pomiciata gratis con te» sghignazzò. «Ti giuro, Scorp, è stato… è stato _molto wow_ , diciamo! _Infuocante_!» si fece aria con una mano.  
  
Le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Ma ti pare che poi in caso si metta a fare una cosa simile?! Stiamo parlando di un Caposcuola!» le ricordò.  
  
«Già, un Caposcuola che organizza festicciole segrete e nasconde dell’alcol nel proprio baule! Un Caposcuola _fieramente_ Grifondoro!» rimarcò. «Allen _ama_ la propria Casa. Ma anche James ama la propria Casa: non è per niente un mancato Serpeverde, sappiamo bene che lo dice solo per far venire un infarto ai suoi nonni! Non è ambizioso, è una dannata testa calda e adora esserlo!»  
  
«E allora cosa dovrei fare a questo punto?!» sbottò irritato.  
  
Lei gli sorrise con dolcezza. «Tu vuoi che sia James, vero?»  
  
«Alice, io…»  
  
«Lo vuoi sul serio».  
  
«Non posso mica illudermi!»  
  
«Ma lo vuoi».  
  
Non si sforzò di negarlo.  
  
«Ok» sospirò Alice dandogli una pacca sul braccio, «ricapitoliamo gli indizi: Grifondoro, per l’abilità dimostrata diciamo che è un probabile settimo anno, per l’incantesimo di memoria tattile si è di sicuro servito di un bicchiere o di una bottiglia usata da te – ancora non sappiamo di preciso come ha fatto a impossessarsene. Mettiamo per ora da parte i possibili nomi, va bene?» Prese di nuovo il bracciale e glielo porse. «Accetti di indossare i suoi colori e continuare così la Caccia al Tesoro?»  
  
Scorpius fissò il bracciale trattenendo il respiro. _Quanto voleva che fosse James_.  
  
Porse il polso destro ad Alice. «Allacciamelo».  
  
Gli sorrise teneramente. «Il sinistro, Scorp» gli fece cenno di darle l’altro.  
  
 _Certo, il lato del cuore_. Imprecò fra i denti e l’accontentò.  
  
Non appena Alice strinse l’ultimo piccolo nodo, il bracciale emise una flebile luce rossastra: lentamente comparve sopra i fili intrecciati una sottile scritta nera, una data e un’indicazione.  
  
"Sotterranei, 2 destra".  
  
«Sta svanendo!» si sorprese Scorpius; Alice aprì subito la propria borsa e si appuntò con una piuma la frase prima che scomparisse del tutto.  
  
«La data indicata è fra due settimane» gli disse Alice porgendogli il pezzetto di pergamena scritto, «ti sta dando il tempo per decidere di proseguire o meno».  
  
«Sta dando anche tempo a se stesso di vedere se indosso _questo_ » aggiunse lui riferendosi al bracciale.  
  
«Potrebbe essere un appuntamento al buio» osservò Alice.  
  
Scorpius scosse la testa. «Non lo sarà: questa è una Caccia, non siamo neanche ancora entrati nel pieno del _pathos_ …»  
  
«Ci andrai?»  
  
«Ho deciso di indossare il bracciale… ne dubiti?»  
  
 _Quanto voleva che fosse James_.  
  
  
  
A Scorpius la professoressa Chapman non era mancata per nulla durante le vacanze, soprattutto perché quella donna era sinonimo di situazioni sconvenienti – e lui di quest’ultime ne aveva fin sopra i capelli. Non gli era mancato nemmeno il suo stupido accento e la sua mania di mettere una _H_ a seguito ogni _O_ finale.  
  
«Bentornati al Club, cari ragazzi!» cinguettò festosa guardandoli adoranti e portando le mani giunte al petto. «Le vostre vacanze sono state liete?»  
  
"Ehhhhh" pensò Scorpius, mettendosi ad ascoltarla con le braccia strette al petto; più in là James era stravaccato vicino ad Al, mentre Tim era in piedi accanto della Chapman.  
  
«Riguardo la nostra prossima rappresentazione teatrale» proseguì l’insegnante, «ho parlato con la Preside e ci siamo accordate sull’andare in scena l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze pasquali, questo per dare modo ai ragazzi del quinto e settimo anno di concentrarsi solo sugli esami durante gli ultimi mesi di scuola». Ne parve dispiaciuta, forse se fosse stato per lei avrebbero recitato Shakespeare tutto l’anno. «Ma ora parliamo della prossima opera di cui tratteremo: _La Dodicesima Notte o Quel che Volete_!» ci fu un coro di gridolini femminili estasiasti. «Dovete sapere che stavolta affronteremo una vera e propria commedia con tanto di scambi d’identità e situazione equivoche» Scorpius pensò subito che sarebbe stata la sua morte, «dove però alla fine l’amore trionfa!» Si alzò una nuvola di sospiri d’amore rosa. «La storia si svolge in un paese direi "esotico", noi potremmo per esempio spostarci in Irlanda giusto per dare l’idea di una terra straniera» suggerì, e iniziò a raccontare la trama. «Due giovani gemelli, Sebastian e Viola, dopo un naufragio perdono l’uno le tracce dell’altra: Viola decide per il momento di nascondersi travestendosi da uomo e prendendo il nome di Cesario, Sebastian invece stringe amicizia col capitano Antonio, colui che lo salva. La gemella inizia a lavorare sotto spoglie maschili per il duca Orsino, che sta corteggiando Olivia, una giovane e bella nobildonna che dopo la perdita del proprio fratello ha deciso di non vedere nessuno che non sia un proprio congiunto e di rifiutare qualsiasi corteggiamento. Il duca Orsino, non sapendo che Cesario è in realtà una donna ed è per giunta innamorata di lui, usa il proprio servo come tramite per corteggiare Olivia e la cosa purtroppo ha fin troppo successo: Olivia s’innamora di Cesario, non sapendo che in realtà è una donna». Scorpius si grattò il capo. «Nel frattempo Sebastian incontra Olivia: lei scambiandolo per Cesario gli chiede di sposarlo e lui, pur non conoscendola, folgorato dalla sua bellezza accetta la proposta». A Scorpius girò la testa. «Sullo sfondo abbiamo una terza coppia e degli brutti scherzi giocati a Malvolio, un puritano maggiordomo di Olivia, segretamente innamorato di lei» e concluse traendo un grosso respiro per creare della suspance. «Io e Timothy abbiamo a lungo discusso di un piccolo particolare e alla fine abbiamo deciso di rivedere leggermente alcune parti di questa commedia: i due gemelli non saranno un maschio e una femmina, Viola e Sebastian, saranno due uomini, Vincent e Sebastian».  
  
Si diffuse un fitto mormorio; Scorpius sbarrò gli occhi, ebbe un _bruttissimo_ presentimento.  
  
«La nostra idea» continuò estasiata la Chapman, «è quella di rappresentare _anche_ l’amore omosessuale». Scorpius si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, James inarcò un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica, Al quasi si strozzò con la propria saliva, Alice e Heylin si strinsero le mani e squittirono. Dave era terrorizzato.  
  
Lily accavallò le gambe, imperturbabile.  
  
«Trovo giusto che voi ragazzi possiate ammirare anche uno scorcio di questo tipo d’amore e che vi si insegni a non pregiudicarlo» tornò a parlare la Chapman con aria greve, «dopotutto uno dei più grandi Presidi di questa scuola ha tragicamente sofferto per il proprio amore omosessuale: il povero Albus Silente alla fine dovette scontrarsi proprio col suo passato amante Gellert Grindelwald, che conclusione ingrata per un amore! E quale coraggio!»  
  
James si finse colpito e scoccò un’occhiata maliziosa al fratello minore. «Ehi, Al! Non sapevo che tu portassi il nome di un uomo dal passato così _tragicamente romantico_!» Al impallidì.  
  
«Di conseguenza» continuò la Chapman, «io e Timothy avevamo pensato a una cosa: visto che Vincent e Sebastian sono dei gemelli e quindi in teoria i due interpreti dovrebbero somigliarsi, i nostri James e Albus potrebbero offrirsi per questi due ruoli?»  
  
I due fratelli voltarono di scatto la testa l’uno verso l’altro, Al aveva le sopracciglia all’attaccatura dei capelli, James era esterrefatto.  
  
«Tanto per sapere» esordì James con nonchalance, «detta così terra-terra: chi dei due farà il gay?»  
  
Fu Tim a rispondergli. «Avevamo pensato a te, James».  
  
Lui inspirò a fondo e incrociò le braccia al petto in modo teatrale. «Mi sta bene. _Mi ci vedo_ ».  
  
"Ovvio" pensò Scorpius.  
  
Tim si rivolse ad Al. «E tu?»  
  
Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. «Uhm, direi di sì, sta bene anche a me».  
  
«Bene!» si esaltò la Chapman battendo le mani. «Abbiamo deciso gli interpreti dei gemelli! Per tutti gli altri ruoli faremo dei provini nel corso della settimana, a seguito vi invieremo dei gufi con le nostre scelte e i copioni!»  
  
«Io voglio fare quello che parla di meno» sentenziò Scorpius, secco e a bassa voce. «Assolutamente. Mi è già bastato una volta fare il protagonista, stavolta voglio fare una comparsa. Una comparsa _muta_ , se è possibile. Una pietra sullo sfondo».  
  
Alice si agitò sulla sedia. «Io voglio interpretare Olivia, invece! Oh, sarà divertentissimo recitare in coppia con James che suo malgrado fa da tramite all’uomo che ama! E io dovrò corteggiarlo!»  
  
Heylin si entusiasmò. «Olivia ce l’ha una serva? Voglio fare di nuovo la tua serva, Alice! Sarà bellissimo».  
  
James ghignò sadico. «Al ha un ruolo di spicco: per l’agitazione si spiaccicherà sul palco, anche quello sarà divertentissimo e bellissimo!» Lily gli assestò una gomitata sul fianco.  
  
Dave stava fissando Tim con espressione sconvolta. «Non ci posso credere, Allen mi ha boicottato di nuovo!»  
  
Scorpius si passò stancamente una mano sulla faccia. «Cosa stai delirando, Dave?»  
  
«Ti dico che mi ha boicottato!» indicò stizzito più volte Tim. «Non posso fare i provini per il ruolo del duca, perché poi dovrei fingermi gay con James, ma non posso nemmeno avere l’altro ruolo maschile, perché ce l’ha Al in quanto fratello di James! L’ha fatto apposta, ha sfruttato la mia debolezza per oscurare il mio futuro da Caposcuola!»  
  
«Guarda che non tutte le persone pensano a metterti i bastoni fra le ruote» obiettò Scorpius.  
  
«Non tutti, ma Allen di sicuro sì!» sbottò.  
  
Scorpius decise di non ribattergli, arrendendosi ad ascoltare la Chapman delirare su _La Dodicesima Notte_ per un’altra mezz’ora buona; quando l’ora del club finalmente terminò, strattonò Dave in modo brusco per portarlo a chiacchierare da soli in un angolo.  
  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese sorpreso e accigliato Dave sistemandosi il mantello – come se l’amico gli avesse lasciato chissà che pieghe poco estetiche.  
  
«Noi due dobbiamo parlare di parecchie cose, e per una volta tanto non mi sto riferendo al tuo smodato amor proprio o a quanto tempo passi in bagno la mattina facendoci fare tutti addosso nell’attesa».  
  
Lui si risentì. «La toilette mattutina è essenziale per…»  
  
«Dave» l’ammonì con un’occhiataccia; lui si stizzì e tacque. «Oh, bene. Hai notato niente di strano in Heylin, negli ultimi tempi?»  
  
«Qualcosa oltre ai suoi orecchini? Oggi ne aveva due con degli animaletti polari, un pinguino e un orsetto bianco».  
  
«Dave, serio».  
  
«Ok, serio… Serio» ripeté annuendo con un grosso sospiro. E poi le sue spalle si afflosciarono e l’espressione gli diventò dispiaciuta. «Ce l’ha con me per quel bacio sul collo, vero? Mi evita sempre, parla solo con te, l’atmosfera fra di noi è così…» non trovò le parole. «Siamo così goffi ed evitanti».  
  
«Sì» sorrise ironico Scorpius, «siete poco chic. Andiamo, Dave, pensi davvero che lei ce l’abbia con te solo per un bacio sul collo?» L’amico lo fissò sempre più addolorato. «Su, giochiamo a carte scoperte: lo sai perché ce l’ha con te, dillo!» lo spronò.  
  
«Ce l’ha con me perché non puzzo» e Scorpius fu sul punto di sbattergli la testa contro il muro e andarsene, ma poi Dave aggiunse anche «e perché sono uno stupido, un vanitoso, un qualunquista, un giocatore di Quidditch tutto muscoli e niente cervello, un…»  
  
«Dave» gli mise le mani sulle spalle, «prendi fiato».  
  
Lui trasse un respiro profondo abbastanza comico in modo involontario. «È pessimo scoprire che ti piace un’amica che però il più delle volte ti considera un perfetto idiota! Non farlo mai, Scorp, non cacciarti mai nella mia stessa situazione».  
  
«Lo terrò presente. Ora… cos’hai intenzione di fare al riguardo? Non penso che le cose ti vadano bene così come sono, no?» gli domandò speranzoso.  
  
«Non sono così stupido da non capire che forse le piaccio anch’io» borbottò a sguardo basso, «sono perennemente circondato da ragazze che ci provano con me, so riconoscere quando con qualcuna ho una possibilità» ammise franco e con un pizzico di presunzione – era Dave, del resto. «Con Heylin, però… forse la possibilità che ho con lei è proprio piccola: magari pensa che le piaccio solo perché col tempo il nostro legame d’amicizia si è fatto più forte e non vuole azzardarsi a provarci con me e rovinare tutto…»  
  
Scorpius lo guardò scettico. «Fammi capire, tu stai aspettando che lei faccia la prima mossa?»  
  
Lui lo guardò incerto. «Beh, di solito con le ragazze è così: io le guardo e poi loro fanno la prima mossa… o no?»  
  
«Stiamo parlando di Heylin, Dave!» si esasperò. «Ti sembra il tipo da essere come tutte le altre ragazze che ti girano intorno?! Scusa tanto, credevo che lo sapessi che lei ha molto più carattere di tutte loro, _e che ti piacesse proprio per questo_!»  
  
«Dici che…» esitò imbarazzato, «non sarà mai lei a… _cedere_ a me?»  
  
«Heylin non cede, Heylin prende gli uomini a colpi di mazza da Battitore» ribatté fra i denti Scorpius.  
  
«Mi piace il suo caratterino, ma sarebbe stato bello se, per dirla alla Shakespeare, si sarebbe comportata come una _Bisbetica Domata_ ».  
  
«Continua pure a sognare» gli disse atono.  
  
«Quindi allora dovrò… corteggiarla?»  
  
«Assolutamente». Scorpius pensò che vedere Dave corteggiare Heylin l’avrebbe divertito un sacco.  
  
«E per esempio come? Dovrò lavarmi un po’ meno?»  
  
O forse no. «Dave, _è Heylin_ , la conosci da sei anni: dovresti sapere cosa le piace!»  
  
«Appunto! Le piace il maschio che puzza e i muscoli lucidi di sudore» si grattò la testa, «forse dovrei chiedere consiglio a James Potter…»  
  
Scorpius si passò una mano sul volto. «Ok, fai… _fate_ come vi pare, basta che nel frattempo non vi picchiate».  
  
«Ok, ma…» si fece perplesso, «dici che quel bacio sul collo non le ha fatto poi _così_ schifo? Perché dopo è diventata talmente strana da farmi paura, anche se è vero che eravamo ubriachi e…»  
  
«Dave, non le ha fatto schifo. Credimi» sperò di chiudere lì quella faccenda; l’amico gli assentì poco convinto. «Adesso prestami ancora un po’ attenzione, dobbiamo parlare anche di un’altra cosa». Ormai era deciso _a dirglielo_.  
  
«Dimmi pure» gli annuì mettendosi in posizione di ascolto.  
  
«C’è un motivo se ultimamente ho parlato di più con Heylin che con te, è che lei ha _capito_ una cosa di me – forse anche prima che la capissi io – e ho preso al volo l’occasione per confidarmi di più con lei…»  
  
Dave si preoccupò. «Ti è successo qualcosa di grave?»  
  
«Non esattamente» scosse la testa, perché James non era proprio una cosetta da niente, «però… ho capito di essere come mio padre: mi piacciono anche gli uomini».  
  
Dave restò zitto per un lungo minuto, poi inspirò a fondo e sembrò _barcollare_. «E ne sei proprio certo? Cioè, hai fatto delle verifiche o…» s’illuminò e si indispettì di colpo. «Ci sono! È colpa di Allen, vero? È stato lui a metterti quest’idea in testa: a Natale ti ha baciato _apposta_! È sempre colpa sua nelle nostre vite!»  
  
Scorpius mise le mani avanti. «No-no-no! Giuro che Tim non c’entra niente! Prima di lui avevo già baciato un ragazzo la scorsa estate!»  
  
Dave si pietrificò. «Baciato un ragazzo?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«La scorsa estate?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«E perché io non ne sapevo niente?»  
  
«Perché temevo che avresti avuto questa _esatta_ reazione» si giustificò.  
  
«Bene, ioooooo…» e dovette sostenersi con una mano contro il muro; si schiarì la voce. «In fondo non è un grosso particolare, no?»  
  
«No, non lo è» scosse la testa _rassicurandolo_.  
  
«Cioè, tipo… da adesso in poi parlerai con me di donne e con Heylin di uomini».  
  
«Più o meno».  
  
«Sei ancora il mio migliore amico» annuì a se stesso, «solo… non baciare un altro ragazzo davanti a me, perché mi farebbe un po’ impressione» lo supplicò.  
  
«Certo, certo».  
  
Gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle e si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Ora… credo che andrò a bere un bicchiere d’acqua, scusami».  
  
«Sicuro» si scansò per farlo passare; l’osservò andar via ciondolando.  
  
Forse Dave le prossime notti avrebbe avuto incubi in cui degli uomini lo inseguivano per baciarlo, ma almeno Scorpius era riuscito a dirglielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Ecco, in realtà Alice come personaggio è nata proprio per accompagnare la storyline della Caccia al Tesoro XD Questo però vuol dire anche che nella terza parte di questa storia ho intrecciato:  
  
\- Il rapporto in crescendo fra Scorpius e James, che è quello principale  
  
\- Il rapporto fra altre coppie  
  
\- Triangoli e Quadrilateri  
  
\- Una Caccia al Tesoro  
  
\- Il matrimonio di Teddy e Victoire  
  
\- LA RECITA e la confusione creata dai ruoli fittizi.  
  
Mi sono divertita ABBESTIA, anche se è stata una fatica mentale enorme XD  
  
Il riassunto dettagliato in breve de _La Dodicesima Notte_ potete trovarlo [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_dodicesima_notte).  
  
Dave è pucciosamente un idiota XD Se non avessi voluto creare una sorta di trio Harry-Ron-Hermione, alla fine l’avrei shippato proprio con Tim XD  
  
A dopo!


	9. Chapter 9

Non poteva lasciare spesso Liebe Snow libero di gironzolare per il castello, era già tanto che facesse comunella nei dormitori con gli altri tre gatti dei ragazzi del quarto e terzo anno – di solito non facevano molti danni, né si azzuffavano, si limitavano a dormire l’uno sull’altro o a mordicchiarsi le orecchie. Era però sempre una gran pena vedere il micione bianco a cuccia davanti alla porta della sala comune, in scodinzolante attesa di poter uscire fuori per qualche minuto. Ogni tanto Scorpius, quando non c’era neve e doveva cogliere delle erbe e dei funghi particolari vicino al Lago Nero, lo portava con sé facendo un incantesimo di localizzazione al collare per poterlo rintracciare qualora lo perdesse di vista.  
  
Scorpius non aveva portato molta roba con sé quel pomeriggio al lago, solo la pergamena con la lista di cose da trovare e raccogliere e dei barattoli di vetro di diverse dimensioni, il tutto messo in ordine dentro la propria tracolla. Prese una serie di piccoli coltellini che da bravo appassionato di Erbologia portava sempre in tasca – sia mai gli capitasse di vedere per il parco qualcosa che non potesse cogliere bene – e si mise a lavoro recidendo con cura dei funghi ai piedi di una grossa edera legnosa. Di sottecchi vide Liebe Snow acquattarsi nel vano tentativo di acciuffare uno scricciolo: rise scuotendo la testa.  
  
Finito il lavoro, evocò un paio di etichette da attaccare ai barattoli pieni di funghi e foglie e decise di andare dall’altra parte del lago, dove il terreno era meno umido e crescevano altri tipi di piante.  
  
«Liebe?» chiamò col tono di voce basso e vibrante che usava sempre quando voleva attirare l’attenzione del proprio gatto anche a chilometri di distanza; il micio però non tornò da lui, né Scorpius sentì alcun fruscio fra l’erba che prometteva un suo prossimo arrivo. «Dove si sarà cacciato?» sbuffò seccato attivando subito l’incantesimo di localizzazione. «Liebe?» chiamò ancora mettendosi in piedi e seguendo la sfera di luce bluastra che uscì dalla punta della sua bacchetta.  
  
«Liebe Snow, dove sei? Liebe?» Scostò un paio di rami bassi che gli bloccavano la visuale e si trovò davanti a un piccolo prato di fiori invernali circondato da salici; il gatto era accucciato e scodinzolante ai piedi di qualcuno che teneva un grosso gufo sulla spalla – il micio in realtà fissava proprio il rapace. Scorpius non capì subito chi fosse lo sconosciuto, perché teneva il cappuccio alzato sulla testa e non aveva i colori della propria Casa a vista, ma quando fu più vicino e vide meglio il gufo capì come mai Liebe Snow fosse così interessato.  
  
«Saetta» mormorò. Il gufo reale di James.  
  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, fece l’espressione di qualcuno che è colto in flagrante: aveva una lettera in mano e gli occhi lucidi, eppure allo stesso tempo non sembrava particolarmente addolorato… «Ah, sei tu» disse a Scorpius; fece cenno al rapace di andare a posarsi su un ramo, ma non si premurò di abbassarsi il cappuccio sulle spalle: forse non voleva fargli vedere bene la propria faccia.  
  
Liebe Snow zampettò subito ai piedi dell’albero su cui si era posato Saetta, lo fissò irremovibile. James rivolse un piccolo ghigno al gatto. «Non si mangia!» l’ammonì.  
  
Scorpius sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Non credo che Saetta si lascerà prendere: è come il suo padrone, no?»  
  
James abbozzò un sorriso arricciando il naso. «Forse» gli concesse.  
  
«Hai ricevuto posta?» gli chiese facendo un cenno verso la lettera che l’altro aveva fra le mani.  
  
«Sì» tirò su col naso e si passò il dorso della mano sotto le narici, quasi a nascondere di più la propria espressione, «da parte di mia cugina Victoire… Mi ha chiesto delle cose per il matrimonio, tipo se sono allergico ai fiori, perché vorrebbe che gli uomini della famiglia ne portassero tutti uno all’occhiello per la cerimonia… e se ho preferenze per il colore della cravatta, se so ballare e… cose simili. Ah!» si ricordò qualcos’altro annuendo con un certo sarcasmo. «Mi ha chiesto anche di stare attento a non far ubriacare Teddy per l’addio al celibato».  
  
«Ah già, tu sei il testimone… tocca a te organizzare la festa?»  
  
Lui si schiarì la voce e fece una smorfia. «Nah! Papà teme che io possa organizzare qualcosa di troppo estremo: ci penseranno lui e tuo padre».  
  
"Per fortuna" pensò Scorpius. «Ti stavi… nascondendo?» gli domandò facendo un piccolo sorriso ironico, quasi a prenderlo in giro e a smorzare l’atmosfera.  
  
«Non proprio» sbuffò.  
  
Intravide qualcosa di strano sul viso di James, all’angolo della bocca. «E questo cos’è?» Si avvicinò rapido e gli tirò giù il cappuccio con uno strattone secco: fu un gesto che trasudò intimità e complicità – troppo veloce, troppo irriverente, troppo _vicini_ – ma dopo i primi secondi in cui furono occhi negli occhi e sentì il proprio respiro fermarsi, lo sguardo gli cadde sul taglio rosso che James aveva sul labbro.  
  
«James… hai fatto a botte…» sospirò sconsolato.  
  
Lui sogghignò. «Se le sono meritate».  
  
«Non voglio nemmeno sapere chi hai picchiato di preciso» mormorò asciutto cercando subito un barattolo nella propria tracolla; quando lo trovò l’aprì e prese una foglia larga e tondeggiante come un grosso pollice, appartenente a una pianta grassa: la spezzò in due, aspettò che fuoriuscisse un po’ di linfa e poi fece per portarla al labbro ferito di James, ma lui si allontanò subito allarmato. «Non brucia tanto…» brontolò, afferrandolo per il colletto e premendo piano la foglia sul taglio, «frignone…» aggiunse a bassa voce, ricevendo in cambio un piccolo calcio alla gamba. «Ringrazi da far schifo».  
  
Lui lo prese in giro parlando in falsetto. «Sei proprio una bella crocerossina!»  
  
Scorpius con una mossa veloce gli prese un braccio e glielo piegò dietro la schiena, stringendolo a sé di spalle. «Chi è la crocerossina?» sibilò fingendosi arrabbiato.  
  
James rise divertito. «Come sei virile, mio cavaliere!»  
  
Lui allentò la presa e lo spintonò in avanti lasciandolo andare. «Tieni» gli porse la foglia, «medicati da solo».  
  
James sbuffò un sorriso amaro, si sedette ai piedi di un albero e continuò a disinfettarsi; Scorpius si accomodò vicino a lui.  
  
«Uhm» mormorò James schioccando piano le labbra, «credo di aver mandato giù qualche goccia di linfa. È tossica?»  
  
Scorpius gli rispose inespressivo. «Morirai entro cinque minuti».  
  
«Cinque minuti» annuì sorridendo. «Oooooook! Cosa posso fare di bello in questi ultimi cinque minuti che mi restano?»  
  
«Concedermi la grazia di tacere?»  
  
«Non sei divertente, Scorp!» si lamentò stendendosi fino a poggiare la testa contro il tronco dell’albero. «Non lo sei per niente…» mormorò stanco posandosi un braccio sugli occhi per coprirsi la visuale.  
  
Si copriva ancora il viso. Dopo aver ricevuto la lettera doveva aver deciso di scaricare la tensione prendendo a pugni i soliti giocatori di Serpeverde, prima di leggerla. «Scorp, tu credi che sarai mai davvero felice con qualcuno?» gli chiese con tono incerto e tenendo ancora il braccio sugli occhi. «Una cosa come quella che sta succedendo fra Teddy e mia cugina, intendo… un matrimonio, _un’unione_ : tu credi che un giorno incontrerai qualcuno con cui sarai così felice da decidere di voler passare con lui il resto della tua vita?»  
  
Scorpius piegò un ginocchio verso il petto e vi poggiò un braccio; guardò James di sottecchi. «Tu non credi a una cosa simile?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non penso che mi succederà, più che altro alle volte credo che esistano cose che di sicuro non mi succederanno mai, perché non fanno per me».  
  
«Tipo _questa_?»  
  
«Tipo questa» ripeté esalando.  
  
A Scorpius tornarono in mente le parole di Alice. «Quando mamma è morta io ero troppo piccolo per capire cosa vuol dire un matrimonio o più in generale per due persone stare insieme per sempre. Confesso che è una cosa che mi è mancata».  
  
James tolse il braccio dagli occhi, lo guardò intensamente e poi si tirò su a sedere mettendosi al suo fianco. _Fianco contro fianco_. «Di preciso cosa ti è mancato?»  
  
«Vedere i miei innamorati ed essere _consapevole_ che lo fossero. Mi è mancato vedere i miei genitori amarsi e sapere che sono nato da loro… Ho visto papà da solo per tanti anni e ho assorbito tutta la sua solitudine; quando sono diventato un po’ più grande mi sono chiesto se lui avrebbe mai avuto qualcuno con cui condividere le sue preoccupazioni, qualcuno che non fossi io, suo figlio, perché sai…» fece una smorfia, «quando vivi con un solo genitore lo senti quanto a lui pesa il non poter appoggiarsi a qualcuno, perché tu sei suo figlio e non può mica scaricare tutto su di te…»  
  
«Lo so com’è» gli annuì piano, «lo so». E lo sapeva davvero.  
  
«Ho voluto tanto che non fosse e _non fossimo_ più soli, e ora guardo i nostri padri insieme e… È come se tu e Harry mi aveste riempito la casa e la vita» sorrise con un pizzico d’imbarazzo. «I nostri genitori mi hanno dato la speranza che forse un giorno sarò anch’io felice con qualcuno».  
  
James gli sorrise a sua volta nello stesso modo. «Anche tu e tuo padre mi avete riempito la vita, e mi piace casa vostra… mi piace davvero stare _a casa nostra_. Alle volte qui a scuola mi manca l’idea di noi quattro insieme, mi manca perfino la nostra balconata!» ironizzò; Scorpius rise. «Davvero! Quella balconata _è stupenda_ , ci passerei le ore… e poi di mattina presto, quando ci si affaccia da lì, si può sentire il profumo del mare misto al…»  
  
«All’odore dei pini» continuò per lui, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
«Sì, all’odore dei pini» annuì piano senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. «Posso… posso fare qualcosa per te?» Quella domanda era strana, ma erano troppo vicini affinché Scorpius potesse registrare anche questo oltre all’inusuale espressione smarrita e intimorita di James.  
  
«Cosa vuoi fare?» gli chiese di rimando Scorpius; stavano parlando sussurrando ed era palese che in quel momento James volesse fare o dire qualcosa ma ne avesse paura.  
  
James lo guardò sempre più perso e impaurito. «Vuoi che ti baci?»  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, perché per quanto fosse da egoisti, la risposta istintiva e immediata fu una sola. «Sì».  
  
James esitò appena, poi posò piano le labbra sulle sue scoccandogli un timido bacio umido, sembrò quasi avere paura che Scorpius potesse ritrarsi; quando vide che non lo fece, lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta più a lungo e intensamente.  
  
Ci fu una dolcezza struggente in quel bacio, Scorpius avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse lì così che a loro due non potesse succedere mai nient’altro di brutto. Quando James si separò dalla sua bocca, Scorpius non riuscì a non dirgli la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. «Tu mi hai cambiato la vita».  
  
Ma ciò sembrò dare a James il colpo definitivo, si spaventò di più. «Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto farlo» e si alzò di colpo andando via a grandi passi; Saetta spiccò il volo e lo seguì.  
  
La violenza implicita con cui James se n’era appena andato lo spiazzò.  
  
Liebe Snow venne a strusciare la testa sui suoi piedi miagolando seccato per la perdita del suo giochino – o cibo. Scorpius gli rivolse un sorriso triste e lo grattò dietro la testa. «Lo so, Liebe» mormorò, «non è giusto che siano andati via così… lo so».  
  
  
  
Non aveva chiesto spiegazioni a James, perché se era fuggito via in quel modo voleva dire che non era sua intenzione dargliele e, per quanto fosse frustrante, Scorpius accettò di prendere quell’attimo condiviso come se fosse stato una delle sue fantasie e niente di reale.  
  
A colazione i tre Potter erano ormai degli ospiti fissi al tavolo Corvonero; James si sedeva di fronte a Scorpius, Lily e Al ai lati del fratello maggiore, e non c’era mattina in cui non si impegnassero almeno inconsapevolmente a fare andare un boccone di traverso al fratello adottivo.  
  
Quella mattina, come sempre, Al arrivò in ritardo; mormorò le proprie scuse allentandosi la cravatta e non notò il gruppetto di ragazze Serpeverde che passando accanto a lui lo definì "labbra sexy". Lily però lo notò eccome: sollevò appena la propria bacchetta e mandò silenziosa una piccola scarica elettrica alle dita delle ragazze, che strillarono di dolore. Scorpius scosse la testa sconsolato e decise di provare a intavolare una conversazione sana.  
  
«Oggi dovrebbero arrivare i gufi con i nostri copioni…» esordì.  
  
«Ho fatto i provini per il ruolo di Sir Toby Belch!» ribatté Dave con eccessiva enfasi. «È stato un successo, sono sicuro che mi prenderanno!» continuò sullo stesso tono girando appena la testa verso Heylin. Sir Toby era lo zio di Olivia che a fine commedia convolava a nozze con la serva della nipote, Maria; inutile dire che Heylin era intenzionata ad avere quel ruolo.  
  
James si stranì per il tono usato da Dave e per quel bizzarro ammiccamento: cercò Scorpius con lo sguardo per chiedergli cosa ne sapesse a proposito; lui gli sorrise furbo e guardò prima di sottecchi Dave, poi Heylin; James intuì e sorrise sornione, lui trattenne una risata e gli fece cenno di tacere portandosi un dito sulle labbra.  
  
«Scorp» lo richiamò Lily, «tu per che cosa hai fatto i provini?»  
  
«Per Antonio, il capitano che salva Sebastian».  
  
Lei si accigliò, dispiaciuta. «Non è un ruolo importante».  
  
«Mi è già bastato Romeo, grazie» brontolò cupo; James ridacchiò.  
  
«Se ti riferisci alla smodata popolarità che ti ha dato questo ruolo, ti do ragione» continuò la sorella; poi si rivolse al fratello maggiore. «James, hai notato come da dopo _Giulietta e Romeo_ un sacco di sciacquette ronzino intorno a Scorpius?»  
  
Scorpius stava bevendo del succo di zucca, gli andò il sorso di traverso.  
  
James fissò perplesso la sorella e parlò a bocca piena. «Davvero?»  
  
«Avresti dovuto notarlo» ribatté lei freddamente. «Ieri ho perfino sorpreso Becco di Ferro Lamont a fissargli il culo».  
  
Questo Scorpius avrebbe davvero preferito non saperlo mai, e comunque Heylin avrebbe dovuto smettere di chiamare la Caposcuola in quel modo davanti a tutti, o fra poco avrebbe saputo di quel nomignolo anche la diretta interessata oltre che l’intera famiglia Potter.  
  
James ridacchiò. «La Lamont non ha molta strada da fare con Scorpius».  
  
Lily lo rimbeccò prontamente. «Ne sei sicuro?»  
  
«Andiamo, stiamo parlando di Becco di Ferro!»  
  
«Conosci così bene i gusti di Scorpius da poter affermare una cosa simile?»  
  
«Basta essere _sani di mente_ per non farsi piacere Becco di Ferro!» e si voltò verso Scorpius. «E adesso non dirmi che ti piace la Lamont!» Sembrava quasi risentito.  
  
«Non mi piace la Lamont» gli rispose sentendosi la bocca secca.  
  
Lily si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con un gesto studiato, rivolse a Scorpius uno sguardo pungente. «E allora che tipo di persona ti piace?»  
  
 _Perché i Potter dovevano sempre cercare di ucciderlo a colazione?_ «Beh, ecco…» balbettò, ma uno stormo di rapaci entrati in Sala Grande venne in suo aiuto. «Uh! I gufi con i copioni!» li indicò per sviare la conversazione.  
  
Gli animali non portavano tutti lo stesso carico: dei grossi fascicoli con i copioni furono consegnati a James, Al, Dave, Scorpius e Heylin, mentre a Lily e ai Doppia B furono date delle buste più sottili contenenti indicazioni, foto di riferimento e suggerimenti per i fondali e i costumi.  
  
Scorpius non si prese la briga di aprire il suo, tanto stavolta sarebbe rimasto fuori dalla rosa dei protagonisti, lo sapeva. Heylin quando vide il suo copione esultò e fece un ampio cenno della mano al tavolo dei Tassorosso, catturando così l’attenzione di Alice che le annunciò a gran voce che sarebbe stata Olivia. Bene, quindi Heylin era Maria: se Dave fosse stato Sir Toby il quadro sarebbe stato perfetto.  
  
«Allora, Dave?» chiese Scorpius all’amico, senza neanche guardarlo. Non ricevette risposta; si voltò e vide l’amico fissare pietrificato il proprio copione. «Merlino, Dave, che ruolo ti hanno dato al posto di quello di Sir Toby?»  
  
James ghignò sadico. «Davies, non dirmi che sei il duca Orsino perché potrei morire. Dalla risate, s’intende» e gli soffiò sul palmo della mano un bacio col proposito di farlo disgustare di più all’idea, ma la cosa non funzionò, lo sconvolgimento di Dave era _oltre_.  
  
«Sono Malvolio!» gemette. «Perché diamine Allen mi ha assegnato Malvolio?! Quel personaggio è un puritano malato di mente!»  
  
James scoppiò a ridere fino alle lacrime battendo i pugni sul tavolo. «Certo che Timmy ha davvero il senso dell’umorismo!» Poi si rivolse a Scorpius. «Tu non apri il tuo?»  
  
«Naaah!» scosse la testa. «Tanto già lo so di essere stato scelto per il ruolo di Antonio».  
  
«Ne sei proprio sicuro?» s’intromise Lily. Scorpius notò subito che la ragazzina aveva in mano la lista riassuntiva con i ruoli e gli interpreti – le sarebbe servita per sapere a chi chiedere le misure per ciascun costume di scena – e lo stava fissando provando a trattenere un certo divertimento. «Guarda che Antonio sarà interpretato da Timothy» gli annunciò con nonchalance.  
  
Scorpius posò di colpo le posate sul proprio piatto e aprì con uno strappo veloce la busta che conteneva il copione assegnatogli.  
  
Restò senza parole.  
  
James lo guardò con sospetto. «Che c’è?»  
  
Gli rispose continuando a fissare incredulo il nome stampato sulla prima pagina. «Sarò il duca Orsino».  
  
Heylin si strinse subito al suo braccio, era estasiata. «Ohhhhh! Avrai di nuovo un ruolo da protagonista!»  
  
James restò stranamente altrettanto sbigottito, così tanto che tolse subito la lista degli interpreti dalle mani della sorella per sincerarsi della cosa. «È vero…» mormorò quando lesse il ruolo di Scorpius.  
  
Dave era ancora troppo preso dal proprio dolore per spiccicare parola, si limitò ad impallidire anche per il proprio migliore amico e a dargli delle deboli pacche sulle spalle.  
  
«Ma io non avevo fatto i provini per questo ruolo!» protestò Scorpius.  
  
Lily sorrise melliflua. «Vuol dire che la Chapman e Timothy, dopo aver visionato tutti i candidati per il ruolo del duca, alla fine hanno pensato che il più adatto fossi tu: del resto hai già gestito bene un ruolo di spessore a Natale, no?»  
  
«Questa non è una buona scusa!» le ribatté seccato.  
  
Heylin gli strusciò la testa contro la spalla. «Oh, Scorp, ti dispiace così tanto recitare una parte da bisessuale con James? In fondo vi conoscete bene, non dovrebbe essere così tanto imbarazzante, no?»  
  
 _Bastarda_.  
  
Scorpius si schiarì la voce e guardò James; erano entrambi attoniti. «Beh, ecco…» cominciò Scorpius, «visto che ci conosciamo potrebbe davvero non essere un malaccio… Sempre che la cosa non faccia venire un infarto ai nostri genitori, eh, James?» si rivolse a lui con una rapida occhiata; lui gli annuì e risero entrambi in modo isterico.  
  
«Su» l’incoraggiò Lily alzando il proprio bicchiere pieno di succo di zucca, «sarà un’altra grande recita! Facciamo un brindisi?» propose.  
  
Tranne qualche rara eccezione i bicchieri di tutti si alzarono mogiamente verso l’alto.  
  
«Alla _Dodicesima Notte_!» esclamò raggiante Lily.  
  
«Alla _Dodicesima Notte_ » ripeté Scorpius in coro con gli altri. "E speriamo che sia anche l’ultima".  
  
  
  
In quelle due settimane di attesa, Alice non aveva fatto altro che martellarlo col fatto che in quella Caccia al Tesoro c’erano ormai dentro insieme e non doveva azzardarsi a proseguire senza di lei. In realtà Alice dentro a quella caccia c’era finita per caso, perché era una cosa che riguardava soltanto lui e non intendeva soddisfare oltre la curiosità dell’amica – soprattutto perché le sue ipotesi potevano essere esasperanti o peggio ancora potevano aiutarlo a illudersi di più.  
  
Per essere da solo e non attirare l’attenzione della ragazza, Scorpius il giorno prestabilito decise di andare da solo nei sotterranei e di mattina presto, subito dopo colazione: le lezioni iniziavano poco più tardi e i ragazzi di Serpeverde sarebbero stati in buona parte ancora sparsi in Sala Grande, piuttosto che nei dintorni.  
  
Era certo che quello non fosse un appuntamento al buio, soprattutto perché non gli era stata indicata un’ora ben precisa in cui recarsi sul posto. "Mi auguro almeno che, chiunque sia, a quest’ora abbia già lasciato qui quel che doveva lasciare…" pensò, "al massimo farò un’altra capatina immediatamente dopo pranzo cercando in qualche modo di sviare Alice".  
  
Nei sotterranei l’odore di umidità era particolarmente pungente al primo mattino, dava all’ambiente un aspetto un po’ più tetro del solito e considerando che Scorpius in quel momento stava andando verso l’ignoto, il corridoio da percorrere diventò perfino _inquietante_ ; deglutì a stento, inspirò a fondo per rilassarsi e proseguì nella caccia.  
  
"Sotterranei, 2 destra", diceva l’ultimo indizio; Scorpius si era rifiutato di dire ad Alice la propria teoria per non ringalluzzirla e darle una scusa per seguirlo, ma secondo lui in realtà quel messaggio diceva "Sotterranei, _seconda aula_ a destra", o almeno così sperava. C’era andato un po’ per esclusione: nei sotterranei non erano presenti armature o grosse statue, ma solo piccole aule che di tanto in tanto fungevano anche da laboratorio per dei club, e di certo quell’indizio non poteva essere inteso come "secondo mattone nella parete" visto che non c’era l’indicazione di _quale_ fila di mattoni. Il luogo dove proseguiva la caccia doveva essere proprio la seconda aula a destra nei sotterranei.  
  
Contò le porte – una, due… – e restò fermo per qualche secondo sulla soglia quando trovò la seconda aperta; esitò, poi bussò un paio di volte sullo stipite.  
  
«C’è nessuno?» si sentì un po’ stupido a dirlo, ma non sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro e un po’ di formalità lo fece sentire _più normale_ – o forse più sano di mente. L’aula era vuota, _all’apparenza_ … e dopotutto Scorpius non era uno stupido fino in fondo: « _Homenum Revelio_ » mormorò deciso agitando la bacchetta. _Nessuno_ , non c’era _davvero_ nessuno.  
  
Sospirò e si decise a entrare, lasciò la porta spalancata per sicurezza. Salì sulla pedana posta sotto la cattedra e abbracciò con uno sguardo tutta la stanza: era in quel posto che avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcosa, qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse di preciso.  
  
«Ok, mettiamoci all’opera» si disse fra sé e sé; posò la tracolla sulla cattedra e si tolse il mantello, poi usò di nuovo la bacchetta: con un unico gesto fluido spinse tutte le tende a scostarsi completamente per fare entrare più luce possibile. «Che i giochi abbiano inizio…»  
  
Cominciò dalla lavagna: pronunciò un paio di formule per controllare se vi fosse qualche scritta che compariva solo con un determinato controincantesimo, ma non trovò nulla. Verificò anche se la pedana e la cattedra fossero state incantate, ma anche quello fu un buco nell’acqua; guardò di sottecchi i banchi. «A noi» esalò rassegnandosi a esaminarli uno alla volta.  
  
Arrivato all’ultima fila senza aver trovato il minimo indizio emise un basso lamento di frustrazione; si rimboccò le maniche guardandosi per l’ennesima volta intorno e ipotizzò che magari poteva esserci qualche scritta sul pavimento non visibile dal basso. Indirizzò la bacchetta ai propri piedi e lanciò un incantesimo che mettesse in evidenza qualsiasi scritta ci fosse sulla pietra, ma anche stavolta non ne cavò niente.  
  
Sconsolato, guardò le pareti circostanti: avrebbe dovuto esaminare i mattoni di pietra grigia. Si passò una mano sul volto, anche se dovette constatare che quella ricerca non era solo frustrante… era anche _esaltante_.  
  
Prima di cominciare decise di controllare se ci fosse qualcosa sul soffitto, ma anche lì non trovò niente. Visto che si trovava all’ultima fila di banchi, iniziò con la parete in fondo; sperò che l’autore della caccia non fosse stato così masochista – o sadico, dipendeva dai punti di vista – da aver operato un incanto non ad altezza d’uomo, quindi cominciò a percorrere la parete borbottando incantesimi rivelatori a partire dal punto più alto a cui arrivava la propria bacchetta. Finita la prima parete senza ottenere alcun risultato, afflosciò le spalle e guardò distrattamene verso il fondo dell’aula, verso la porta. Fu in quel momento che ebbe un forte sospetto.  
  
«Non sarà stato così bastardo da mettermi l’indizio proprio lì!» sibilò marciando verso l’uscita; giunto alla meta serrò la mascella e non ebbe neanche bisogno di pronunciare un incantesimo, lo vide subito: sul mattone accanto allo stipite destro, proprio all’altezza dei suoi occhi, c’era tracciata una S fatta di piccole crepe. Sorrise sarcastico. «Che _gentile_ , mi ha messo l’indizio sulla porta!» Ovvio che non avrebbe controllato subito un posto proprio così vicino all’entrata, non sarebbe stata una cosa istintuale.  
  
Respirò a fondo. «Ok, a noi due! La S è stata fatta solo per attirare la mia attenzione perché è la mia iniziale o è anche l’iniziale del controincantesimo da fare?» si chiese ad alta voce; passò mentalmente al vaglio tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva che iniziassero per S, ma non trovò nulla che lo potesse aiutare. Quella S era formata da piccole crepe… quasi come se il mattone fosse stato spinto a rompersi in quel modo, cosa che effettivamente si poteva fare con la magia.  
  
«Un _Reducto_ abbastanza lieve e sottile accompagnato da una certa volontà ed è fatta…» osservò Scorpius. Conoscendo i due possibili ideatori di quella Caccia al Tesoro, una cosa simile era del tutto possibile: erano entrambi abbastanza brillanti, ingegnosi e – _quando volevano_ – volenterosi per fare una cosa simile.  
  
Il contrario di _Reducto_? « _Reparo_ » pronunciò sicuro. Il mattone si sistemò da sé, tornando intatto e mostrando come originariamente fosse stato scalfito a mano da qualcuno: c’era un’altra indicazione e un’altra data.  
  
"Neanche qui sotto, forse tra le braccia di chi per sua natura accoglie i tuoi tesori, se ti prenderai cura di lei".  
  
La S non stava solo a indicare il suo nome, era un indizio.  
  
Gli vennero in mente dei flash di una giornata in biblioteca, il viso di qualcuno meravigliato da una simile "cassaforte" e lo sguardo di chi invece gli aveva dato un suggerimento. Solo quei due potevano sapere che lui avrebbe capito subito l’indizio.  
  
Si passò una mano sul volto ridendo sarcastico. «Seriamente? Mi state prendendo in giro?» No, e il bello era proprio quello.  
  
Pronunciò un altro _Reparo_ per far tornare il mattone intatto – dando così segno all’autore della caccia di aver trovato l’indizio e allo stesso tempo per non lasciare tracce agli insegnanti – e andò alla cattedra per riprendere mestamente le sue cose.  
  
La nuova data cadeva fra altri quindici giorni. Prima di quel giorno forse sarebbe impazzito.  
  
  
  
Erano al Club di Teatro a fare le prove – più che altro a iniziare a calarsi nei panni dei personaggi – e Alice e Heylin stavano avendo cura di aggiornare Dave con le ultime novità sulla vita sentimentale di Scorpius. Dave, povero ragazzo, dopo aver barcollato di nuovo nell’udire il nome di James, era diventato il più perplesso del gruppetto.  
  
«Perché a me non è mai successo che qualcuno organizzi una Caccia al Tesoro appositamente per me?» Era un grossa mancanza per uno che era il più bello della scuola.  
  
Heylin gli rispose con aria convinta. «Credo perché non ti piacciono gli uomini».  
  
Scorpius avvertì il sorgere di un mal di testa, e in più stavano parlando come se lui non ci fosse.  
  
«Scorp, io mi meraviglio di te» s’imbronciò Alice, «mi avevi promesso che mi avresti portata con te!»  
  
«Non ti avevo promesso un bel niente» mugugnò sfogliando il proprio copione.  
  
«Sottigliezze! Era _implicito_ che sarei dovuta venire con te! E poi non è giusto che noi tre siamo qui tutti eccitati per la caccia mentre tu sei tranquillissimo: agitati un po’!»  
  
Scorpius sbuffò esasperato scrollando il copione. «Che dovrei fare?! Andare in giro a proclamare sonetti di Shakespeare spargendo petali di rose?!»  
  
Alice arricciò il naso. «Beh, almeno adesso ti sei proprio convinto che sia uno di quei due…»  
  
«Chi altro potrebbe mai essere?» sbottò. «Solo loro rispondono a tutti i requisiti e mi sono abbastanza vicini da sapere certe cose su di me…»  
  
«Che corteggiamento romantico!» sospirò Heylin trasognata stringendosi al braccio di Scorpius. «E poi è _così Corvonero_! Tutto così costruito intorno a te!»  
  
«Come se mi piacesse essere al centro dell’attenzione» si lamentò Scorpius.  
  
«Questo no» osservò Alice, «però quanti punti guadagna qualcuno che fa una cosa simile per te? Chiunque dei due sia stato quello che è certo è che vuole farsi più strada possibile verso di te, come se ci fosse una piccola competizione in corso…»  
  
Quell’ipotesi fece stizzire Scorpius ancora di più. «Non sono mica una damigella che alla fine di una giostra dà un bacio al cavaliere vincitore!» sibilò.  
  
Dave si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani. «Merlino, Scorp, non dirlo mai più! Che immagine disgustosa!»  
  
«Heylin?» li interruppe Tim, che al centro della Sala Grande stava aiutando a turno gli interpreti a calarsi nel ruolo. «Potresti raggiungerci? Proviamo una scena a tre con Maria, Sir Toby e Sir Andrew».  
  
Lei sorrise raggiante. «Ok!» si alzò pimpante dalla sedia.  
  
Al suo posto venne a sedersi James. Scorpius imprecò mentalmente.  
  
I ruoli di Sir Toby e Sir Andrew erano andati a due ragazzi di Serpeverde, e considerando il fatto che Sir Toby alla fine della commedia sposava Maria-Heylin, Dave non era affatto contento della cosa.  
  
Scorpius vide di sottecchi che James fissava Dave ghignando divertito: l’amico stava osservando i tre recitare imbronciato e irritato.  
  
James circondò le spalle di Dave con un braccio. «Ehi, Davies! Che è quella faccia?» Scorpius scosse la testa mordicchiandosi un labbro: ecco che James entrava in azione, prevedeva disastri tragicomici.  
  
«Niente di che…» brontolò Dave.  
  
«Andiamo, Capitano Davies! Ci siamo ubriacati insieme, siamo amici, adesso! Dimmi che c’è!» e poi rivolse in modo studiato lo sguardo verso Heylin, che Dave si ostinava a fissare corrucciato. «Ahhhhh! Si tratta della nostra piccola Goldstein, eh?» Scorpius vide l’amico trasalire appena.  
  
«Non è come sembra…» bofonchiò Dave.  
  
«Forse perché è pure peggio?» ribatté James. «Coraggio, Davies» gli diede delle pacche sulla spalla, «sputa fuori il rospo! Parlami pure a cuore aperto: sono tuo amico!» affermò con enfasi. E un sorriso che trasudava cattive intenzioni.  
  
Dave si schiarì la voce. «Non è proprio così peggio…»  
  
James si grattò il collo assumendo una posa teatrale. «Beh, considerando che la tua bella sta recitando con uno che, approfittando della situazione, sta flirtando con lei non direi che non è proprio peggio di quanto sembri…» _Benzina sul fuoco_.  
  
«Quindi non è solo una mia impressione!» esclamò Dave. «Quel tizio sta davvero flirtando con Heylin!» _Appunto_.  
  
«Eh, mi pare proprio di sì!» sospirò amareggiato James incrociando le braccia al petto. «Secondo me, dovresti fare qualche bella mossa e marcare il tuo territorio: devi far vedere a quel tizio che la piccola Goldstein è tua!»  
  
«Tu dici?»  
  
Annuì con forza. «Assolutamente!» gli diede una forte manata sulla spalla. «Dimostra che maschio sei, Davies!» l’incoraggiò alzando i pollici.  
  
Scorpius, ancora una volta, desiderò morire.  
  
«James? Scorpius?» li richiamò Tim. «È il vostro turno» fece loro cenno di raggiungerlo al centro della sala.  
  
Non appena si alzarono, Scorpius si premurò di mettere dei freni a James. «Perché diamine gli hai detto quelle cose?!» gli sibilò sottovoce mentre si recavano da Tim.  
  
«Mi ha fatto pena» mentì spudorato fingendosi dispiaciuto, «l’ho solo spronato!»  
  
«Avete il copione?» chiese loro Tim.  
  
James prese il proprio – arrotolato e infilato nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni – e glielo sventolò in faccia; Tim lo fissò inespressivo spingendosi indietro gli occhiali sul naso.  
  
«Lo prendo come un sì» ribatté piatto. «Bene, andate alla quarta scena del secondo atto…» cominciò a spiegare.  
  
Scorpius, prima di sfogliare il copione, si rimboccò le maniche; lo sguardo gli cadde sul polso sinistro e in una frazione di secondo realizzò una cosa _terribile_ : per la prima volta stava mostrando bellamente il bracciale rosso-oro a entrambi nello stesso momento. Erano al centro della sala e lontano dagli altri, tutti e tre insieme, ed era impossibile che James e Tim non sapessero che lui _sapesse_. E lui sapeva che loro _sapevano_.  
  
Certo che loro tre facevano un baffo alle commedie di Shakespeare.  
  
Lui si pietrificò, James diventò silenzioso e si grattò la testa, Tim si schiarì la voce.  
  
 _Oh, se sapevano_. Eppure nelle settimane precedenti nessuno dei due si era azzardato a fare commenti sui colori di quel bracciale – strano per un giocatore Corvonero indossare i colori di una squadra avversaria. Però, _sapevano_.  
  
«Allora» esalò Tim, «cominciamo a scaldarci con questa scena… Qui Vincent, nelle vesti di Cesario, ascolta le sofferenze del suo padrone Orsino, innamorato di Olivia. Orsino, non sapendo che Cesario è innamorato di lui, gli raccomanda di ricordarsi di lui il giorno in cui s’innamorerà, perché così com’è lui sono tutti gli amanti. A quel punto Cesario gli confessa di essere innamorato di qualcuno e suo malgrado si ritrova a descrivere al padrone lo stesso Orsino, che ovviamente non capisce e travisa tutto» chiuse il copione sospirando e guardò i due. «Questa è una scena chiave, perché da un lato c’è Orsino innamorato di Olivia che si confida col suo adorato servo Cesario, mentre dall’altro c’è Vincent sotto le mentite spoglie di Cesario che deve sorbirsi le sofferenze del suo padrone e non solo, è costretto a confessargli in modo indiretto il suo amore. Ci siete?»  
  
James annuì fissando la scena scritta. «Amore non corrisposto e confessione palese fatta però in modo tale che l’altro non la capisca. Ci sono».  
  
Scorpius ricordò Teddy e il suo matrimonio e pensò che forse James c’era pure troppo. «Ci sono anch’io» assentì.  
  
«Bene, partite dall’uscita di Curio e l’inizio di una sonata richiesta da Orsino» l’invitò allontanandosi da loro di qualche passo.  
  
«La prima battuta è mia» mormorò Scorpius tenendo gli occhi sul copione.  
  
James si schiarì la voce e fece cenno di sì col capo. «Inizia pure quando vuoi».  
  
In verità avrebbe di gran lunga preferito non iniziare proprio. Prese fiato e cominciò. « _Ragazzo, vieni qui, stammi a sentire: se un giorno t’accadrà d’innamorarti, nelle pene soavi del tuo cuore ti torni la memoria delle mie, perché come son io son gli altri amanti: fedeli, ma volubili e scontrosi in ogni altro mestiere, sol costanti nel vagheggiare la lor donna amata_ » Più che altro quella era la descrizione di com’era di solito James, forse era un eterno amante. « _Ti piace questa musica?_ »  
  
Fu il turno di James. « _Mi par che mi risvegli un’eco dentro, nella sede dove troneggia Amore_ ».  
  
«Parli di questo in modo magistrale: sarei pronto a scommettere la testa che malgrado la tua giovane età il tuo occhio s’è già ben soffermato su qualche bella grazia che l’ha attratto. Vero, ragazzo?» Certo che Scorpius poteva scommetterci, _ovvio_. Teddy?... _Lui stesso_?  
  
« _Un poco, vostra grazia_ ».  
  
« _E che tipo di donna è mai costei?_ » No, Scorpius non sapeva se desiderava sul serio sentir dire James di che tipo di persona era innamorato, non era pronto per certe risposte.  
  
« _Della vostra stessa struttura, vi somiglia_ ».  
  
Quanto avrebbe desiderato che quell’ultima risposta fosse vera. « _Allora non ti vale. Che età ha?_ »  
  
« _La vostra, più o meno, mio signore_ » replicò James con voce bassa e velata di malinconia.  
  
Scorpius si dovette sforzare di ricordarsi che stavano solo recitando; continuò. « _Troppo vecchia, per amor di Merlino! La donna deve prendersi a marito uno che sia più avanti nell’età; solo così potrà adattarsi a lui, solo così potrà esercitare un costante dominio sul suo cuore_ » Dominio sul cuore? Che ironia, non sapeva proprio di cosa stava parlando. « _Perché, ragazzo, abbiamo un bel vantarci noi uomini, ma i nostri desideri son più malcerti, mobili, mutevoli, smaniosi, capricciosi, e più presto smarriti e sopraffatti che non siano quelli delle donne_ ». Quanto desiderava James.  
  
« _Lo credo anch’io, signore_ ».  
  
Scorpius fece l’errore di alzare per un attimo lo sguardo su James, vide la sua espressione – _uno sconforto così straziante_ – e non riuscì più a distinguere la finzione dalla realtà. « _Fa’ allora che la donna che amerai sia d’un’età più giovane di te, altrimenti il tuo amore non potrà reggere lo stesso ardore, perché le donne son come le rose il cui bel fiore, una volta sbocciato, tende in quel punto stesso ad appassire_ ». ‘fanculo ai fiori, ‘fanculo a tutto, ‘fanculo pure a Shakespeare anche se c’entrava poco: era innamorato perso. Che situazione schifosa. E ridicola.  
  
« _Tali esse sono, ahimè, proprio così: cominciare a morir proprio nel punto della lor più perfetta fioritura!_ » concluse la scena James.  
  
Forse lui e James stavano appassendo insieme, anche se per motivi diversi. Si guardarono negli occhi e ne ebbe anche la certezza: si stavano consumando.  
  
C’era uno strano silenzio nella sala; Scorpius si schiarì la voce e si allontanò da James di qualche passo – _quando_ si era avvicinato così tanto a lui? – mentre lui inspirò a fondo e distolse lo sguardo.  
  
La Chapman li stava guardando adorante e con le mani giunte al petto. «Ohhhhhhh! Come siete belli insieme! Così perfetti!»  
  
Lily, che fino a quel momento aveva taciuto, accavallò le gambe con un gesto secco. «Ovvio. Lo dicevo io che sarebbero stati perfetti» commentò asciutta.  
  
«Che belli!» cinguettarono in coro Alice e Heylin. Dave invece sembrava troppo sconvolto per dire qualcosa.  
  
Scorpius si sentiva abbastanza rintronato, era stato un po’ come entrare in risonanza con James, aveva l’impressione di essere più confuso di prima.  
  
Tim venne loro incontro e distribuì pacche incoraggianti. «Bene! Direi che con questa siamo a posto, no?»  
  
"Ehhhhh!" pensò Scorpius. «Sì, direi di sì».  
  
Erano davvero _a posto_ , sarebbe stata una catastrofe assicurata.  
  
  
  
Quello era stato un fine settimana a Hogsmeade tutto sommato piacevole, finora. Harry era venuto a trovarli per portarli in una piccola sartoria filo-Babbana di Hogsmeade associata a quella che Victoire aveva scelto per far cucire gli abiti per la cerimonia; Teddy aveva tenuto a invitare anche i Paciock al matrimonio e Victoire ne aveva approfittato subito per prendere anche Alice come damigella.  
  
Draco aveva chiesto a un suo collega il favore di poter usufruire di un suo vecchio piccolo maniero, perché Victoire ci teneva ad avere un matrimonio fiabesco, e a seguito a quel regalo la ragazza si era scatenata: aveva deciso che assolutamente la sua entrata avrebbe dovuto essere preceduta da delle giovani coppie – le sue damigelle con i cavalieri – e quindi James, Al, Scorpius, Lily, Alice e Dominique – sorella di Victoire – dovevano vestirsi tutti uguali.  
  
Heylin aveva reagito alla notizia esibendosi in uno dei suoi soliti "Ohhhhhh" trasognati, così alla fine Harry si era ritrovato costretto a portare con loro anche lei. Scorpius provò pietà per il padre adottivo costretto a scarrozzare ben tre femmine adolescenti – due estasiate e una irritata e fredda come la neve – e tre maschi che di eleganza… beh, ne sapevano poco e niente. Non che Harry stesso ne sapesse qualcosa, ovviamente.  
  
Lungo la strada James non aveva fatto altro che prendere in giro suo padre su quanto ne sapesse su come abbinare una cravatta a un completo, Harry si era limitato ad annuire e a portarsi gli occhiali indietro sul naso, mormorando di tanto in tanto alle ragazze esaltate di fare attenzione. Dentro alla sartoria però le cose erano andate meglio, perché una volta detto alla sarta che erano lì per conto di Victoire Weasley tutto fu più facile: degli apprendisti maschi presero i ragazzi, delle apprendiste femmine le ragazze e Harry restò al centro della bottega ad annuire al nulla mormorando «Certamente, fate con comodo, ragazzi… io vi aspetto proprio qui. Non mi muovo». Heylin si era ovviamente infiltrata con le ragazze.  
  
Adesso, dentro al camerino di prova, Scorpius si sistemava il colletto della camicia chiedendosi come stesse James un camerino più in là: non doveva essere una bella sensazione mettersi in ghingheri per il matrimonio del ragazzo che non si avrà mai, per giunta circondati da persone che si atteggiano a festa. Si strattonò un’ultima volta i polsini della giacca, scostò la tenda e uscì dal camerino; vide Al guardarsi incerto a uno specchio, James invece osservava schifato la propria camicia: era stato costretto a mettersela _dentro_ ai pantaloni.  
  
«Ehi!» gli sorrise James strafottente. «Ti vedo uguale a me!» si riferì al completo identico al proprio.  
  
«Ma piantala!» gli ribatté ironico fissandosi allo specchio più grande.  
  
«Allora, ci sono problemi? C’è bisogno di qualche ritocchino?» chiese loro il capo apprendista. Era un ragazzo magrissimo e più alto di James, aveva i capelli corti ricci castani chiari e una vistosa ciocca viola scuro. Era palesemente _una checca_.  
  
«Forse un po’ le maniche…» balbettò Al fissandosi incerto i polsini.  
  
L’apprendista si avvicinò subito a lui. «Uh, sì! La misura è quella giusta, ma c’è bisogno di un’aggiustatina! Ci penso io, tesoro!» e si voltò verso il retrobottega. «Maaaaaaarcuuuuus! Portami il puntaspilli per favore, gioia!»  
  
Scorpius si coprì il viso per provare a contenersi, James invece sghignazzò senza ritegno.  
  
«Vostra cugina» continuò l’apprendista cominciando ad armeggiare con le maniche di Al, «ha espressamente richiesto per voi dei completi grigio chiaro di un taglio non troppo classico. Come vi sembrano questi? Vi piacciono? Se volete possiamo farvi provare altro».  
  
Scorpius e James, _grandissimi_ intenditori di completi, si guardarono in faccia. Annuirono. «Vanno bene questi» dissero all’unisono.  
  
«E tu, tesoro?» si rivolse ad Al. «Che ne pensi?»  
  
James fissò suo fratello e da dietro il ragazzo gli sillabò. «Digli che è perfetto!»  
  
«È perfetto» bofonchiò Al poco convinto.  
  
«Benissimo!» sospirò l’apprendista voltandosi in modo teatrale verso uno scaffale. «Per le cravatte dovremmo aspettare la scelta che faranno le ragazze, perché saranno abbinate ai loro vestiti» cominciò a prenderne un paio. «La signorina Weasley e sua sorella hanno scelto due vestiti per le damigelle e di conseguenza due colori per le cravatte, dipenderà tutto da quale delle due opzioni sceglieranno le vostre… sorelle?» provò a indovinare.  
  
Scorpius si schiarì la voce. «Più o meno».  
  
«Su, gioie, andate di là a far vedere al vostro papà come state!» li invitò sorridendo.  
  
James, Scorpius e Al tornarono all’ingresso e trovarono Harry impegnato a far cose come fissare il soffitto o le punte delle proprie scarpe.  
  
«Papà?» lo richiamò James strafottente, facendolo trasalire. «Tu che di sicuro ne capisci più di noi, come stiamo?»  
  
Scorpius vide Harry sorprendersi, poi commuoversi. Venne loro incontro schiarendosi la voce. «State… bene, ragazzi. Sembrate _più grandi_ ».  
  
James continuò sullo stesso tono, forse per smorzare l’atmosfera. «Ce li dai vent’anni? Possiamo avere una macchina Babbana?»  
  
«Non che siate poi così lontani dai vent’anni… _purtroppo_ » sorrise sbuffando dando una pacca sulla spalla di Al, «ma comunque no, niente auto».  
  
«Peccato» si dispiacque James, «ci ho provato!»  
  
Per fortuna poco dopo entrarono le ragazze.  
  
«Padrinoooooo!» cinguettò Alice facendo fare la ruota alla gonna. «Come stiamo?» Sia lei che Lily avevano i capelli raccolti all’insù per far risaltare la scollatura; Lily, dietro Alice, soffiò inespressiva su una ciocca per togliersela dagli occhi, mentre Heylin si mise accanto a Harry battendo le mani estasiata.  
  
«Sono bellissime! Vero, signor Potter?» gli chiese Heylin.  
  
«S-sì» balbettò lui.  
  
James sogghignò. «Vuoi un fazzoletto, papà? Sono sicuro che qui in giro dovrebbe essercene perfino uno di seta!»  
  
«Non sto piangendo, James» tenne malamente a precisare.  
  
Scorpius non sapeva ancora quale fosse l’altra opzione, ma al momento le due ragazze indossavano un abito lungo di un bel blu scuro che – e Scorpius si chiese se Harry e il professor Paciock avrebbero davvero approvato – faceva risaltare il seno grazie alle spalline che si allacciavano dietro il collo e che tra l’altro lasciava la schiena scoperta. Erano _meravigliose_.  
  
Lily soffiò di nuovo sulla ciocca di capelli. «L’altro abito che ha scelto quella vacca di Vic è color malva e con la scollatura a barca! _Color malva a me_ , ma vi pare?!»  
  
«Lily!» la rimproverò con un grosso sospiro Harry, ma lei non fece alcun passo indietro.  
  
Le apprendiste vennero subito a dare un’altra sistemata agli abiti delle ragazze. «Allora, signor Potter?» chiese una di loro. «Che ne pensa?»  
  
«Vanno, ehm, bene… Solo…» fece un cenno vago verso il petto della figlia, «magari se riusciste a coprire un po’ di più lì… Ha quattordici anni, ehm». _Appunto_.  
  
«Per il matrimonio ne avrò già quindici» si stizzì Lily, «l’abito va benissimo così! E poi dobbiamo ancora metterci sopra uno scialle di seta!»  
  
Harry non l’avrebbe avuta facilmente vinta.  
  
«Allora!» sospirò sorridendo l’apprendista supergay. «Procediamo con le cravatte! Abbiamo questaaaaa… questaaaaa… e quest’altraaaaa» le dispose bene sopra un bancone. «Quale preferite, tesori?»  
  
I tre ragazzi si guardarono in faccia l’un l’altro. «È lo stesso» dissero, chi borbottando, chi biascicando. Lily assottigliò gli occhi, si sollevò la gonna dell’abito con una mano e marciò decisa verso il bancone soffiandosi ancora una volta sulla ciocca dei capelli. «Ci penso io». Visionò le tre scelte con un’occhiata fredda e attenta e poi ne indicò una. «Questa. Per tutti e tre».  
  
L’apprendista la guardò colpito. «Vuoi una forcina, tesoro?»  
  
«Sì» nuovo soffio, «grazie».  
  
Harry aiutò Al con la cravatta – ma più che altro sembrò volersi togliere lo sfizio di aiutare un figlio – Scorpius e James si misero davanti allo stesso specchio.  
  
Scorpius, mentre si stringeva il nodo, guardò James nel riflesso. «Stai provando a divertirti per dimenticare, o ti diverti sul serio?» gli chiese sottovoce.  
  
«Tutte e due le cose» rispose con un pizzico di improvvisa malinconia.  
  
«Io sono qui» gli ricordò.  
  
Gli rivolse un sorriso triste ma dolce. «Lo so».  
  
Scorpius decise di fare un po’ d’ironia. «Stai bene così» si complimentò, sapendo quanto l’altro odiasse quel look elegante.  
  
«Vero?» si strattonò il colletto della giacca con fare teatrale. «Acquisto fascino!»  
  
Giocò con malizia senza neanche accorgersene. «Questo è vero, ma con quella giacca nera che avevi quest’estate eri più sexy».  
  
James aveva gli occhi bassi sul nodo che stava stringendo, ma subito dopo quell’ultima battuta fermò le mani e le sue labbra si stesero piano in un piccolo ghigno. «Anche tu sei più sexy un po’ più trasandato» gli tolse l’elastico dai capelli con un gesto veloce e si allontanò dallo specchio come se nulla fosse.  
  
«Bastardo» mormorò Scorpius fra i denti sistemandosi alla svelta i capelli con le mani. Lily passò dietro di lui, la gonna tirata su con le mani e due sarte apprendiste a seguito armate di spilli e metro; si fermò un attimo a guardare prima James che giocherellava ancora con l’elastico fra le dita e poi lui che guardava il proprio riflesso.  
  
«Visto? Te l’avevo detto che a James piaci di più così» sentenziò piatta prima di riafferrare la gonna e andare via.  
  
Scorpius scrollò la testa. «Che famiglia di pazzi…»  
  
Quando si accordarono anche sullo scialle per le ragazze, finalmente lasciarono quella benedetta sartoria – anche se purtroppo sarebbero stati costretti a ritornarci per riprovare i vestiti dopo le modifiche – e Harry fu di nuovo costretto a fare da guardiano al nutrito gruppetto di ragazzi.  
  
«Andiamo ai _Tre Manici di Scopa_ , vi offro una Burrobirra» propose Harry. Poi si corresse. «Se non c’è troppa folla».  
  
Purtroppo quello era il fine settimana libero per gli studenti di Hogwarts, ovvio che il locale fosse pieno; trovarono a stento un tavolino rotondo e Heylin dovette sedersi in braccio a James e Alice in braccio a Scorpius – Lily si accomodò come una regina accanto al proprio padre.  
  
Era un po’ strano stare seduti tutti insieme a bere un _analcolico_ e _in compagnia di un adulto_ , ma James continuò a prendere affettuosamente in giro Harry per alleggerire l’atmosfera – proprio come faceva Draco, d’altra parte – e la cosa non diventò pesante né ci furono silenzi pieni d’imbarazzo. Poco dopo furono raggiunti da Dave, che sgranò gli occhi quando vide Harry.  
  
«Signor Potter» gli strinse vigorosamente la mano, «è un vero piacere conoscerla!» e prima che potesse aggiungere cose come "Lei è un eroe!" Scorpius pensò di introdurre un nuovo argomento.  
  
«Sai, Dave, siamo andati alla sartoria filo-Babbana di Hogsmeade per gli abiti per il matrimonio dei nostri cugini».  
  
L’amico fece una faccia sconvolta. «Siete andati in _quella_ sartoria e non mi avete detto niente?!»  
  
Harry lo guardò perplesso. «Non ti saresti annoiato, figliolo?»  
  
Dave si perplesse a propria volta. «Annoiato, signore?»  
  
Scorpius decise d’intervenire, almeno prima che James e Heylin scoppiassero del tutto a ridere – Heylin stava nascondendo la testa contro la spalla di James. «Harry, a Dave _piace_ l’alta moda».  
  
L’uomo aggrottò di molto la fronte. «Davvero?»  
  
James stava bevendo dalla bottiglia di Burrobirra, per poco non gli andò un sorso di traverso. «Ti voglio davvero bene, papà!» gli disse ridendo.  
  
«Beh… anch’io» gli mugugnò incerto di rimando il padre.  
  
Dave però era ancora più corrucciato di prima. «Non è giusto! C’era il signor Potter, siete andati alla sartoria e non mi avete invitato!»  
  
James inarcò un sopracciglio e fece un sorriso ironico. «Uh, quanta ansia di conoscere mio padre, Davies! Che c’è, devi chiedergli la mia mano?»  
  
Stavolta fu Harry che per poco rischiò di soffocarsi con la Burrobirra; Lily – inespressiva come al solito – gli diede delle deboli pacche sulla schiena.  
  
Harry li riaccompagnò al castello quando ancora mancava un po’ al tramonto; si salutarono e poi lui si soffermò a chiacchierare per un po’ col professor Paciock – che aveva avuto impegni alla serra per tutto il pomeriggio. Prima che si dividessero per recarsi ognuno al proprio dormitorio, Dave si trattenne un po’ con James.  
  
«Potter, io sto facendo come Heylin vorrebbe, sto usando meno colonia e meno crema idratante… secondo te come sono? Puzzo?»  
  
Scorpius si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.  
  
James annusò in modo buffo Dave. «Sì! Finalmente puzzi un po’ di _maschio_! _Maschio muschiato_ , il meglio!» alzò i pollici.  
  
Dave andò via ringalluzzito.  
  
«Non posso credere che prenda consigli da te!» rise Scorpius.  
  
James si mostrò addolorato e si portò una mano sul cuore. «Ehi, guarda che ci tengo a vedere quei due insieme!»  
  
«Credo che più che altro tu ti stia _divertendo a farli finire insieme_ ».  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Dettagli! Ci vediamo a cena!» lo salutò indietreggiando. Scorpius lo ricambiò e si voltò per raggiungere gli altri alla Torre di Corvonero, si riavviò i capelli e in quel momento si rese conto che James l’aveva fregato: non gli aveva restituito l’elastico; imprecò fra i denti e diede un pugno sul davanzale di una finestra. Brontolò qualcosa di inarticolato e si rassegnò a stare con i capelli sciolti: quello che James gli aveva rubato era l’ultimo che gli era rimasto; ricordò una cosa buffissima che una volta gli aveva raccontato Heylin a proposito degli elastici.  
  
«Gli elastici non nascono con un inizio e una fine» gli aveva detto tutta convinta, «tutte noi ragazze sappiamo che in realtà gli elastici vengono al mondo con un inizio e una _scomparsa_ : è il loro destino svanire, capisci? Non importa se li metti nel primo cassetto del comodino, se li infili nelle tasche dei pantaloni che indossi sempre o… qualsiasi altra abitudine tu abbia: un elastico _scomparirà_ , e forse magari un giorno ricomparirà quando avrai i capelli troppo corti per legarli… Quindi non importa che tu sia uomo o donna: il tuo elastico un bel giorno svanirà nel nulla» aveva concluso con tono definitivo.  
  
In effetti questo spiegava un sacco di cose, e non solo sugli elastici, anche su come funzionasse il cervello di Heylin.  
  
Si stropicciò gli occhi fissando il sole tramontare sul parco di Hogwarts e intravide una figura sotto un albero… Tim. Era seduto con un libro sulle ginocchia, ma stava cominciando a raccogliere le proprie cose per rientrare nel castello – logico, ormai non c’era quasi più luce naturale.  
  
Scorpius non si era posto molte domande sul perché potesse essere Tim l’autore della Caccia al Tesoro, un po’ perché effettivamente tutti gli indizi portavano solo a due nomi, sempre gli stessi – Tim e James – e quindi c’era poco da fare se non prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi, e un po’ evitava di pensarci anche perché… doveva ammettere che gli faceva un po’ paura immaginare che dietro ci fosse Tim, ma quella che sentiva non era un tipo di paura cupa o inquietante, quanto… angosciante o ansiosa. La paura di qualcosa di nuovo.  
  
Perché mai Tim però avrebbe dovuto o voluto fare quella caccia? Non era un tipo che le mandava a dire, diceva sempre chiaro e tondo quello che pensava: se proprio gli era piaciuto quel bacio prima di Natale avrebbe potuto limitarsi a chiedergli di frequentarsi, stare insieme o… qualsiasi altra cosa facessero di solito due ragazzi maschi che stanno insieme – a quel proposito: _cosa facevano due maschi che stavano insieme?_ Non avrebbe dovuto sul serio chiedere consiglio a suo padre, vero? – perché fare tutta quella sceneggiata? Alice diceva che era per guadagnare terreno, per _corteggiarlo_ …  
  
Non era così spiacevole l’idea che Tim ci stesse provando con lui.  
  
Gli tornarono in mente le parole disperate di James sulla balconata, quella paura di innamorarsi di qualcosa di nuovo o di una persona nuova che tanto temeva… forse ora ne stava soffrendo un po’ anche lui, solo giusto un po’: sarebbe stato pauroso lasciarsi alle spalle l’attaccamento profondo a James e buttarsi su un sentimento nuovo.  
  
Tim era lo studente modello che nascondeva nel proprio baule una riserva di Whiskey Incendiario, il Caposcuola che sapeva chiudere un occhio e il ragazzo che non esitava a imbarcarsi in una relazione fatta di rapporti sessuali un po’ violenti. Era affascinante.  
  
E aveva delle labbra sensuali.  
  
Magari quello non era il momento di pensare a cosa aveva fatto quella bocca con la sua la sera della festa alcolica, però senza dubbio tanto valeva avvicinarsi a lui e capirlo un po’ di più: uscì dal castello e si avviò verso l’albero sotto cui Tim era ancora seduto.  
  
«Ciao» gli disse, beccandosi un’occhiata sorpresa dal basso verso l’alto.  
  
«Ciao. Siete tornati da Hogsmeade?»  
  
«Sì» gli rispose Scorpius sedendosi al suo fianco. Decise di avere la delicatezza di non parlare di James. «Le ragazze dovevano scegliere per bene i loro abiti da damigella, una roba abbastanza noiosa» aggiunse con tono ironico ed esasperato.  
  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso. «Non mi dispiacerebbe poi vedere delle foto del matrimonio, ho una mezza idea che sarà memorabile».  
  
Scorpius provò a trattenere una risata isterica. «Puoi giurarci!... Stavi leggendo o stavi studiando?»  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle e gli mostrò la copertina del librone che avevo in mano. «Stavo facendo un piccolo approfondimento».  
  
«Quello è un tomo da più di mille pagine, quando invece fai un approfondimento serio che razza di libro scegli?» lo prese in giro.  
  
«In quei casi decido direttamente di depredare la biblioteca».  
  
Scorpius era contento di quella leggera complicità che stava avvertendo, fra loro due ora c’era molta meno tensione di quando aveva provato ad approcciarsi a lui la prima volta ed erano finiti col parlare di James; gli piaceva. Sbirciò di nuovo la copertina del volume. «Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, eh?»  
  
Tim storse il naso. «Non è il mio forte perché non mi piace molto, ma devo approfondirla più che posso se un giorno vorrò cacciare i miei clienti fuori da faccende _oscure_ …»  
  
Stava per dirgli che avrebbe pur sempre potuto chiedere aiuto a James che era un appassionato, ma si fermò in tempo. «Vuol dire che un giorno, se mai mi caccerò nei guai, saprò a chi rivolgermi».  
  
Lui rise. E in genere rideva poco. «Tu che ti cacci in guai simili da aver bisogno di un avvocato? Non mi sembri il tipo».  
  
«Guarda che io e le situazioni scomode andiamo a braccetto».  
  
«Del tipo?»  
  
«Del tipo…» Gli venne in mente un esempio lampante, ma c’entrava James e… non avrebbe dovuto dirlo davanti a Tim, però James era sempre _lì_ e il suo nome finiva sempre col salirgli alle labbra in qualsiasi luogo e a qualsiasi ora. «Come saprai sono l’ex di Alice… beh, sono stato sia con la figlioccia sia col figlio del compagno di mio padre» affermò ironico, «tu come la chiami questa?»  
  
Tim fortunatamente rise, anche se a occhi bassi. «Una situazione scomoda» ribatté mettendo il grosso libro dentro la propria borsa per poi chiuderla. «Com’è finito poi il tuo corso di realizzazione?» gli domandò a bruciapelo stringendo una cinghia e mantenendo lo sguardo basso.  
  
Scorpius esitò appena, sorpreso, ma capì che nonostante tutto Tim meritava la verità. «A letto» rispose semplicemente.  
  
Tim sbuffò un sorriso ironico, o forse sarcastico, e annuì. «Capisco. Questo perché le situazioni scomode non sanno stare lontane da te».  
  
«O forse sono un masochista e me le cerco in modo inconsapevole» replicò deglutendo a stento. «Tim, a proposito di questa realizzazione ti avevo chiesto se sarebbe stata un problema fra di noi: lo è diventata?»  
  
Tim non lo guardò in faccia, ma i pochi secondi che seguirono non furono d’esitazione, ma solo una dovuta pausa per metabolizzare tutto, perché la sua risposta fu sicura. «Sì».  
  
«Sei geloso?» gli chiese esitante. Bastava aggiungere un solo nome per avere finalmente il quadro completo, bastava solo domandargli se fosse geloso di James o geloso di lui e tutto sarebbe finito. Ma a Scorpius mancò il coraggio di farlo, perché la paura di essere attratti da qualcosa di nuovo era forte ma lo era altrettanto anche quella che qualcuno potesse volere James quanto lui o più di lui.  
  
Tim si voltò e gli rispose guardando negli occhi. «Sì».  
  
Da così vicino era bello come gli era sembrato a Natale.  
  
Scorpius trasse un respiro e si scostò appena passandosi il dorso di una mano sotto il naso in un finto gesto distratto – quasi a proteggersi la bocca. «Mi dispiace doverci ferire a vicenda» mormorò fissando l’erba.  
  
Tim fece un piccolo sorriso triste e si alzò da terra. «Magari prima o poi troveremo una soluzione» si mise la tracolla in spalla. «Ci vediamo a cena» si congedò.  
  
Non appena Tim si allontanò, Scorpius si passò una mano sul volto: forse avvicinarsi a Tim non era stata poi una così grande idea, perché ora era più confuso di prima…  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
La scena iniziale di questo capitolo è nata dall’idea di vedere Liebe Snow fissare Saetta con la voglia di papparselo, ma giunta al dunque mi sono resa conto di una cosa molto buffa: Scorpius chiamava Liebe (Amore) e ha trovato James :)  
  
Una volta tanto ho voluto che la gelosia fraterna Weasley finisse con la sorella e non con i fratelli XD Lily è anche abbastanza perfida quando qualcuno le tocca i fratelli, non importa quale XD  
  
A dopo!


	10. Chapter 10

"Neanche qui sotto, forse tra le braccia di chi per sua natura accoglie i tuoi tesori, se ti prenderai cura di lei".  
  
Scorpius aveva temuto che quella volta Alice e Heylin si sarebbero attaccate a peso morto alle sue gambe pur di non farlo uscire dalla Sala Grande senza di loro – magari anche aiutate da un Dave adesso pronto a tutto pur di avere l’attenzione di Heylin – ma alla fine era stato sufficiente far notare ad Alice che se il professor Paciock li avesse beccati _da soli_ nella serra a un orario insolito… non avrebbe più potuto tenersi stretta la pelle.  
  
"Neanche qui sotto, forse tra le braccia di chi per sua natura accoglie i tuoi tesori, se ti prenderai cura di lei" si ripeté mentalmente, e se era come pensava lui, il professor Paciock su accordo con qualcuno aveva dovuto lasciare la serra aperta: mise una mano sulla maniglia e… _click_ , infatti la porta si aprì.  
  
L’ora era la stessa della volta precedente, subito dopo colazione, ma stavolta l’atmosfera fu completamente diversa, perché quello era l’ambiente di Scorpius. Per quanto i pannelli di vetro delle pareti fossero robusti si sentiva benissimo il cinguettio degli uccellini proveniente dall’esterno; la neve fuori stava cominciando a sciogliersi e dentro la serra le piante dalla fioritura primaverile stavano già facendo tesoro di quel sole più tiepido che lì dentro veniva moltiplicato. C’era profumo _di verde_.  
  
Scorpius si tolse il mantello, lo incastrò sopra la tracolla e poi proseguì verso la zona delle piante desertiche. Si fermò davanti alla pianta in questione dai petali chiusi e sospirò rassegnato.  
  
 _Solem Horus_ , era quella la soluzione. Il professor Paciock concedeva l’utilizzo della pianta soltanto agli studenti di Erbologia più meritevoli e a cui era più affezionato, _anche_ per fare sorprese romantiche – da lui stesso suggerite. Tim era senza dubbio meritevole, James forse non tanto, ma Scorpius non credeva che il ragazzo non sarebbe riuscito lo stesso a convincere il vecchio amico di famiglia a fargli quel piccolo favore. Tim e James sapevano entrambi che lui conosceva la Solem Horus, _l’avevano saputo nello stesso momento_. Il professor Paciock, bontà sua, non gli avrebbe mai detto chi era stato l’ultimo a utilizzare la pianta: prometteva a tutti discrezione assoluta.  
  
Tim o James?  
  
 _Quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse James._  
  
Sospirò di nuovo e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un annaffiatoio; bagnò la pianta con attenzione, poi il fiore emise un sospiro di sollievo e le grosse foglie verdi cominciarono a cercare il suo viso per accarezzarlo e capire la sua posizione; infine i petali si aprirono lentamente.  
  
Fu emozionante ed eccitante vedere quel fiore aprirsi e chinarsi per lui in quella serra piena della luce del mattino, uno spettacolo della natura a cui si aggiunse il mistero di un amore segreto. Quando il fiore fu all’altezza di Scorpius, lui allungò timidamente una mano e prese ciò che la "cassaforte" conteneva: una scatola di legno e un sacchettino scamosciato marrone. Conservò con attenzione le due cose nella tracolla e si affrettò a uscire dalla serra, prima di essere visto da qualcuno – voleva evitare domande imbarazzanti.  
  
Si rifugiò sotto un grosso albero e osservò meglio quello che gli aveva affidato stavolta l’autore della caccia. La scatola era rettangolare e d’ebano, non più grande di una mano e semplice; dentro sembrava esserci qualcosa di non troppo pesante che si muoveva con facilità, anzi più che altro sembrava _scorrere_ più che muoversi: la scosse più volte per sentire meglio il rumore del contenuto e pensò che potevano essere delle biglie; ricordò per un attimo che il professor Paciock la prima volta gli aveva fatto trovare dentro alla Solem Horus una biglia di vetro dei colori di Corvonero – la teneva ancora posata sul proprio comodino nel dormitorio – poi continuò l’esame. All’apparenza non c’erano chiusure, sembrava dovesse aprirsi come una comune scatola per le scarpe, ma il coperchio era come incollato, non voleva saperne di staccarsi e non solo: era intagliato, _scavato_ , come se in realtà quell’intaglio avesse dovuto _ospitare_ un rettangolo. Si decise ad aprire il sacchettino legato con un laccetto e si rovesciò il contenuto sul palmo della mano: trovò dei piccoli tasselli quadrati e un bigliettino. Il messaggio non era scritto a mano, il furbastro doveva aver utilizzato ancora una volta un incantesimo.  
  
"Trova la parola giusta e stavolta saprai davvero dove trovarmi. Ti regalo una vocale". Non c’era nessuna data stavolta, doveva essere proprio sicuro che Scorpius avrebbe fatto in tempo per quella sorta di… _appuntamento_?  
  
I tasselli erano nove – _balsa_ , ponderò soppesandoli con la mano, erano leggerissimi – e su uno c’era incisa una _I_. Mettendoli tutti e nove nel rettangolo sul coperchio lo riempivano perfettamente, quindi quello che doveva fare per aprire la scatola era trovare la parola esatta e mettere i tasselli in ordine. "Facilissimo", si disse con sarcasmo. Operò un paio di incantesimi sulla scatola e sui tasselli per avere un aiuto, ma non riuscì a cavarne niente.  
  
Appoggiò la schiena contro il tronco e fissò il cielo: stavolta l’autore della caccia voleva vederlo, dentro la scatola avrebbe trovato l’indicazione decisiva. Per un lungo attimo provò davvero tanta paura di illudersi, di sbagliare, di andare verso qualcosa di nuovo… di tutto.  
  
  
  
Non era facile pranzare seduti fra Dave e Heylin in rotta; Scorpius masticava pigramente inespressivo mentre i due amici continuavano a punzecchiarsi dicendosene di ogni sorta.  
  
Dave aveva sorpreso Heylin a intrattenersi nella Sala d’Ingresso col ragazzo di Serpeverde che interpretava Sir Toby. Scorpius avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto gli occhi dell’amico uscire dalle orbite quando il povero ragazzo si era azzardato a mettere una mano sul braccio di Heylin; lei ridendo si era agitata come per sfuggire alla sua presa e Dave – di sicuro volontariamente – aveva travisato tutto. Per poco la cosa non era finita con un duello a mezzanotte sulla Torre di Astronomia e ora Heylin borbottava di quanto Dave fosse matto, che in caso sapeva benissimo difendersi da sola e che Dave e la sua cavalleria retrò potevano anche andare… beh, in un posto molto lontano.  
  
«Io e lui recitiamo insieme in un sacco di scene, è logico che ormai tra noi ci sia una certa confidenza! Non mi stava importunando!»  
  
«È un Serpeverde».  
  
«E tu sei finito a Corvonero per sbaglio!»  
  
«Ti dico che da buon Serpeverde sta approfittando del suo ruolo per metterti le mani addosso. Non è vero, Scorpius? Diglielo anche tu!»  
  
«Non stavamo flirtando, stavamo parlando! Sei ridicolo! Diglielo anche tu, Scorpius!»  
  
Lui si portò le mani alle tempie. «Io vorrei solo mangiare» biascicò stordito. Quella lite e la scatola trovata quella mattina nella serra gli stavano facendo venire il mal di testa.  
  
Dave lo guardò accigliato. «Come mai oggi porti i capelli sciolti? Il tuo look finto trasandato si abbina bene al mio raffinato, non possiamo camminare insieme spaiati!»  
  
Scorpius smise di massaggiarsi solo le tempie e si passò più volte le mani sul volto. «Ho perso l’ultimo elastico che avevo». Sentì James ridacchiare, era seduto davanti a lui.  
  
Dave lo guardò come se fosse un idiota. «Sei un mago o cosa? Evocane uno!»  
  
«Non sono una ragazza, non sono bravo con incantesimi che riguardano elastici e forcine» brontolò un po’ irritato. Era sempre pesante seguire gli strani ragionamenti di Dave.  
  
Lily, in un moto di bontà – o forse pietà – evocò per lui un elastico blu Corvonero e glielo passò mantenendo la sua espressione da Regina delle Nevi.  
  
«Grazie, Lily» mormorò stanco legandosi i capelli con un gesto veloce e abitudinario. Dietro di loro passò un gruppetto di ragazze e le sentì dire in modo distinto che pensavano che lui avesse delle belle spalle e un bel culo. Lily, giacché aveva ancora la bacchetta in mano, le punì col solito metodo: i fratelli di Lily Luna Potter non potevano essere toccati neanche con un fiore da certe sciacquette.  
  
Scorpius pensò che forse quella mattina a via di stare sotto l’albero si era preso un raffreddore, perché era troppo intontito – più di quanto lo era di norma dopo essere stato coinvolto in una lite fra Heylin e Dave. Prese un paio di mele da sgranocchiare nel caso più tardi gli fosse tornata la fame e si congedò dagli altri.  
  
«Scorp?» si sentì richiamato non appena uscito dalla Sala Grande. Era James, sembrava un po’ preoccupato. «Stai male? Hai una faccia strana e gli occhi lucidi…»  
  
«Forse un po’ di raffreddore» minimizzò.  
  
James gli posò una mano sulla fronte e storse il naso. «O magari un po’ di febbre».  
  
Quell’improvvisa vicinanza lo stava intorpidendo ancor di più. «Vado in Infermeria a farmi dare qualcosa, allora…»  
  
«Ti accompagno» annuì, «sto andando da quelle parti per Difesa contro le Arti Oscure».  
  
«Ok» sospirò rassegnato, incamminandosi. Lo vide di sottecchi prendere dalla borsa il proprio manuale di Difesa, notò che straripava di segnalibri colorati su cui c’erano appuntate delle sigle: era disordinato, ma era segno che James stesse studiando sodo. Sorrise. «Ti stai impegnando perché ormai i M.A.G.O. sono vicini o ti stai dedicando a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure perché vuoi entrare all’Accademia per gli Auror?»  
  
Lui accennò un sorrisetto furbo. «Tutte e due le cose».  
  
«Ti sei deciso, allora» provò a trattenere l’orgoglio.  
  
«Qualcuno mi ha detto che dovevo pur prima o poi cominciare a fare le cose che mi piacciono e che mi fanno stare bene».  
  
Lui tentò di non far distendere di più il proprio sorriso, ma non ci riuscì. «Arguto, questo qualcuno».  
  
«Già!» gli rivolse un’occhiata furba.  
  
Scorpius si sistemò meglio la tracolla sulla spalla e decise di continuare sullo stesso tono, stuzzicandolo. «Scommetto che in tanti ti chiedono se sai già evocare un Patronus».  
  
«Ovvio! Come non potrebbero: sono il figlio di Harry Potter, colui che al suo terzo anno sapeva già evocarne uno perfettamente corporeo!»  
  
«E tu cosa rispondi?»  
  
«Che so farlo e che ha le sembianze di un cervo come quello di mio padre e di mio nonno, ma…» si portò teatralmente un dito sulle labbra, «shhhh, non diciamolo a nessuno!»  
  
Scorpius rise scuotendo la testa: era sicuro che quella fosse una bugia inventata per compiacere le persone e prenderle in giro. «Io non ho mai provato l’Incanto Patronus» confessò, «anche se mi è sempre piaciuto farlo. Papà ha imparato ad eseguire correttamente l’evocazione quando è diventato ricercatore, perché per lavoro ha dovuto recarsi in zone del mondo non particolarmente… _felici_ » arricciò il naso. «Ha sempre detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto insegnarmelo personalmente, ma visto che sono minorenne e che a casa non posso usare la magia non ne abbiamo avuto ancora l’occasione».  
  
«È stato mio padre a insegnarlo a me» assentì James, «è stato un bel momento. Perché… sai, per evocare un Patronus servono dei ricordi felici e quando alla fine te lo vedi _davanti_ …» gesticolò, «lo sai perché è lì, com’è nato e cosa rappresenta… capisci che è un mucchio di cose davvero belle e realizzi che è a loro che dovrai pensare quando vorrai proteggerti, e non solo dai Dissenatori… È una gran cosa» annuì di nuovo.  
  
Scorpius sorrise. «Harry sarà stato fiero di te».  
  
«Sì» lo ricambiò con un sorriso tenero e un po’ compiaciuto, «e finora è l’unico a sapere che forma ha il mio Patronus».  
  
Arrivarono davanti alla porta dell’Infermeria e si fermarono. «Ci vediamo a cena, allora» aprì la tracolla per riporre lì dentro la bacchetta, visto che di certo per essere visitato avrebbe dovuto togliersi il mantello. In quel momento lo sguardo di James cadde sulle mele: ne prese subito una al volo.  
  
«Vedi di mangiare, prima di ingurgitare qualsiasi pozione!» l’ammonì con un finto tono severo e spingendogli il frutto sotto gli occhi.  
  
«Ho già mangiato» ribatté cocciuto Scorpius.  
  
« _Mangiucchiato_ » lo corresse, «dimentichi che ero seduto davanti a te. Su, un morso» l’invitò, girando in tondo la mela davanti al suo naso.  
  
Scorpius rise e alzò una mano per riprendersela. «Non fare l’idiota! Se vuoi farmi mangiare, dammela: mi sento abbastanza rintronato da non saper fare neanche un _Accio_!»  
  
Lui lo guardò negli occhi e gliela portò alla bocca. «Un morso». Avrebbe dovuto morderla dalla sua mano.  
  
Erano mesi che James lo tentava spingendolo a dare solo morsi a qualcosa che avrebbe invece divorato del tutto.  
  
Inspirò a fondo e inclinò appena la testa per farlo; affondò i denti e per istinto guardò James negli occhi: non vi trovò alcuna traccia di malizia o d’ironia, solo desiderio consapevole, lo stesso che doveva esserci anche nel suo sguardo, in quel momento.  
  
Staccò il boccone e si portò il dorso di una mano alla bocca, James gli restituì la mela.  
  
«Scappo a lezione o farò tardi» mormorò con un piccolo sorriso di circostanza.  
  
Gli assentì mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «A stasera».  
  
Vide James sorpassarlo e poi sentì i suoi passi lungo il corridoio; Scorpius non si voltò a guardarlo e fece per entrare in Infermeria.  
  
« _Expecto Patronum_ ».  
  
Realizzare che era stata la voce di James a pronunciare l’incantesimo e vedersi trotterellare intorno un Patronus corporeo fu tutt’uno.  
  
Aveva la forma di una lince. "Un gatto selvatico" pensò Scorpius, sorridendo e voltandosi verso il fondo del corridoio; James gli sorrise a sua volta camminando all’indietro e la lince d’argento tornò da lui; quando l’animale si dissolse, James si voltò e andò via.  
  
Ora sì che Scorpius si sentì davvero la febbre.  
  
  
  
In Infermeria aveva preso una pozione e poi l’avevano obbligato a restare steso a letto sotto osservazione per un paio d’ore. Uno degli effetti collaterali era stata una pesante sonnolenza grazie a cui aveva evitato di restare fermo a fissare il soffitto fino alla nausea.  
  
Si svegliò con la sensazione di aver dormito così tanto da soddisfare del tutto il bisogno di riposo del proprio corpo, ma anche abbastanza da sentirsi troppo rilassato. In pratica era passato da un tipo di intontimento a un altro.  
  
«Bella scoperta» biascicò uscendo dall’Infermeria con passi lenti e pesanti.  
  
Tornato nei dormitori maschili del sesto anno, si sdraiò di faccia sul letto; Liebe Snow zompò subito al suo fianco e gli artigliò dolorosamente una mano per fargli capire di voler essere coccolato. Scorpius, con il viso premuto contro il cuscino, bofonchiò un paio di imprecazioni e cominciò a grattarlo sulla testa senza troppa convinzione; lui si rotolò di schiena e gli abbraccio il polso con le zampe… Scorpius stava per sorridere intenerito, ma poi il micio gli mordicchiò un dito. Imprecò di nuovo.  
  
«Tu e James siete uguali» si lamentò sottovoce.  
  
«Ragazzi?» sentì chiamare Heylin.  
  
Si puntellò sui gomiti e vide l’amica avanzare verso di lui in compagnia di un’altra persona completamente avvolta in un mantello e col cappuccio calato sul viso.  
  
Dave, seduto sul proprio letto, espresse senza troppi complimenti la domanda che si stavano ponendo Scorpius e gli altri tre maschi del sesto anno. «Chi sarebbe?!»  
  
La persona misteriosa si abbassò il cappuccio e si tolse il mantello mostrando i propri colori _non_ Corvonero. «Cucù!» esclamò Alice. «Sorpresa!»  
  
Scorpius la guardò accigliato, Dave prima sbarrò gli occhi e poi ancora una volta esplicitò una domanda per tutti. «Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?!»  
  
«Heylin mi ha aiutata a entrare!» poi si rivolse ai compagni di dormitorio dei ragazzi. «Non lo direte a mio padre, vero?» Aveva un sorriso così dolce da essere inquietante; loro scossero la testa e poi si affrettarono ad andar via lasciandoli da soli.  
  
«Alice» la richiamò Scorpius grattandosi il collo, «sul serio… che ci fai qui?»  
  
Lei saltò sul suo letto e gli pizzicò forte le guance come se fosse un bambino. «Sono venuta a vedere come sta il mio frocetto preferito! Come stai, eh? Cooooooome stai?»  
  
«Ahia, Alice!» si massaggiò il viso. «Guarda che l’unica checca presente in questa stanza è un eterosessuale».  
  
Dave, non capendo, si guardò intorno. «Davvero? Chi?»  
  
Heylin ebbe la risposta pronta. «Se vai allo specchio lo trovi subito». Lui capì finalmente l’antifona e rivolse loro un’occhiataccia.  
  
Alice batté le mani sorridendo. «A parte queste sciocchezzuole, sono venuta a vedere la scatola!»  
  
«Ohhhh, sì-sì!» annuì Heylin illuminandosi. «La scatola!»  
  
«Grazie di preoccuparvi per la mia salute» brontolò aprendo un cassetto del comodino per prendere l’oggetto misterioso.  
  
«Non c’è di che!» sorrise Alice. «Uhhhh! Micio-micio!» si rivolse al gatto squittendo estasiata. «Che bel gattone che sei! Non ci vedevamo da una vita, diventi sempre più bello!» lo strinse a sé come se fosse una bambola di pezza e quello cominciò a fare le fusa forte e a strusciarle la testa contro il seno prosperoso.  
  
Scorpius fissò il proprio gatto assottigliando gli occhi. «Che stronzo, si prostituisce a qualsiasi sconosciuto per delle coccole e poi graffia e morde solo me». Passò a Alice la scatola e il sacchetto con i tasselli.  
  
Dave venne a sedersi accanto a lui per esaminare il tutto insieme alle ragazze; Liebe Snow tornò da Scorpius e si acciambellò sulle sue gambe. Ovviamente gli artigliò una mano per imporgli di coccolarlo.  
  
«Caspita!» esclamò stupita Alice. «Finora avevo solo sentito parlare di scatole simili, non ne avevo mai vista una dal vivo! Mia mamma ha un tassello di questi!» ne indicò uno.  
  
«Uno solo?» si sorprese Scorpius.  
  
«Sì!» annuì sorridendo sognante. «Di solito queste scatole si usano per fare cose _carinissime_! Mamma dopo l’ultima guerra è tornata qui a Hogwarts per diplomarsi e insieme a delle sue amiche ha messo un suo ricordo dentro a una scatola simile, l’hanno sotterrata nel parco in un posto segreto e poi hanno preso un tassello ciascuna!»  
  
«Ohhhhh!» sospirò Heylin. «Facciamolo, facciamolo! Facciamolo anche noi!»  
  
Scorpius agitò una mano. «Prossimamente» tagliò corto, anche se il "Mai" fu sottointenso. «A differenza di tua madre, però, io non posso aprire la scatola neanche se riunisco i tasselli, perché solo su uno c’è una lettera e non conosco la parola».  
  
«Sì» mugugnò lei corrucciata, «loro hanno comprato la scatola con i tasselli in bianco, l’hanno scelta poi la parola chiave…»  
  
Heylin fissò la lettera _I_ sporgendo un labbro. «Beh, una bella cernita possiamo già farla: sono nove lettere fra cui una _I_ ».  
  
«Già» fece sarcastico Scorpius, «e quante parole restano al mondo? Qualche miliardo?»  
  
Dave prese la scatola in mano, la scosse portandola all’orecchio e poi la visionò bene tutta. «Non c’è nessuna data… sembra che l’autore sia sicuro che tu riuscirai a trovare la parola in tempo…»  
  
Alice prese la lettera _I_ dalle mani di Heylin. «Avete notato che la _I_ è la lettera centrale del nome Tim?»  
  
Scorpius non ebbe il tempo di reagire, perché Dave lo fece ancor prima di lui.  
  
«Se si tratta ancora una volta di Allen, giuro che stavolta lo _Schianto_!» Scorpius e le ragazze si voltarono a guardarlo perplessi. «Sì! Prima fa di tutto per oscurarmi e non farmi diventare Caposcuola il prossimo anno, ora cerca di rubarmi il migliore amico! Lo _Schianto_!»  
  
Scorpius si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani e si sdraiò sul letto all’indietro – Liebe Snow ebbe cura di andare ad accucciarsi sul suo petto – Alice pensò bene d’intervenire.  
  
«Ma potrebbe anche essere James, eh? Oggi era _così_ preoccupato per te, Scorp! Ci ha chiesto più volte come stavi!»  
  
Heylin annuì dandole man forte. «Sì, era _così tanto_ preoccupato!»  
  
Lui si sollevò appena dal materasso e le fissò inespressivo. «Chi delle due devo uccidere per prima?»  
  
Alice fece finta di non averlo sentito. «Ooook!» cantilenò prendendo la propria bacchetta; appellò una pergamena posata sul coperchio di un baule e poi con un altro incantesimo la divise in tanti pezzettini quadrati tutti uguali; diresse nove quadratini ciascun presente. «Proviamo a iniziare la ricerca!»  
  
Scorpius si rimise a sedere, Liebe Snow fu costretto a scendere dal petto del padrone e si ritrovò di fronte a Dave; gli soffiò contro rizzando il pelo.  
  
«Gattaccio cattivo!» gli sibilò Dave.  
  
«Meeeeeeooooow!» gli soffiò di nuovo e poi decise di andare a intrattenersi facendosi le unghie sul piede del letto di… Dave.  
  
«Scorp, perché il tuo gatto ce l’ha con me?!»  
  
«Ce l’avete a vicenda, siete uguali».  
  
«Alloooora» sospirò Alice, facendo fluttuare dinanzi a sé i propri nove pezzi di pergamena con dei colpetti di bacchetta, «iniziamo con le ipotesi! Secondo voi è una parola qualsiasi o magari il nome di qualcosa?»  
  
Scorpius si grattò il collo arricciando il naso. «Non so… la prima volta mi ha indicato il Lago Nero facendo strani riferimenti agli alberi, non ha detto il nome chiaro e tondo. Sul bracciale però c’era il posto ben specificato, mentre sul mattone c’era l’iniziale della soluzione dell’indizio, la S di Solem Horus».  
  
Dave inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ti sta facendo fare tutto il giro di Hogwarts: la biblioteca, il parco, i sotterranei, la serra… Dove ti porterà stavolta?»  
  
Heylin rispose sicura, annuendo. «Lo porterà dove vorrà incontrarlo per certo». Il problema era che quell’assurda risposta aveva pure senso.  
  
«Nove lettere e una _I_ » riassunse Alice pensosa, «se vuole incontrarlo, potrebbe essere il nome di un luogo… ma che luogo qui a Hogwarts ha un nome di nove lettere?»  
  
«Un luogo d’incontro…» mormorò Scorpius poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano e fissando i propri nove tasselli di carta, «potrebbe essere una delle torri… "Astronomia" però è troppo lunga come parola, mentre alle altre torri non tutti abbiamo pieno accesso… e una è quella in cui siamo adesso».  
  
Dave stava guardando con fare annoiato gli altri riflettere, quando all’improvviso fece un largo sorriso sornione. «C’è un posto in cui ancora non ha portato Scorpius» agitò la propria bacchetta e scrisse con la magia delle lettere sui propri quadratini, «un _campo_ » girò piano la scritta verso gli altri. «Se la scatola si apre, chiamatemi pure genio!» si vantò.  
  
 _Quidditch_.  
  
«Il campo da Quidditch!» esclamò Scorpius, mentre Dave si lustrava le unghie sulla spalla. Prese subito i tasselli di balsa e li incise con la magia; Alice e Heylin si strinsero al suo fianco, lui posò piano le lettere scritte all’interno del rettangolo intagliato sul coperchio. Quando la parola fu completa, la scatola vibrò appena; Scorpius esitò un attimo, poi provò ad aprire.  
  
Il coperchio si staccò.  
  
«Allora?» disse con orgoglio Dave. «Non me lo dite?»  
  
Heylin fissò il contenuto della scatola agitando una mano in sua direzione. «Sì, sì, sei un genio».  
  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, e prese il misterioso tesoro nascosto: come sospettava erano delle biglie.  
  
«Delle biglie?!» si lamentò Dave avvicinandosi a guardarle meglio. «Ho sprecato il mio preziosissimo cervello Corvonero per delle biglie?! E non sono neanche del mio colore preferito!»  
  
«Già il colore…» notò Scorpius, fissando di sottecchi Alice; lei sorrideva, _aveva capito_. «Una rossa e oro, l’altra verde e argento…»  
  
«… più Quidditch sul coperchio…» aggiunse lei.  
  
«… Grifondoro contro Serpeverde» terminò Scorpius. «Ecco quando ci vedremo».  
  
Dave scese subito dal letto e prese il calendario delle partite che aveva in quanto Capitano. «Ma sarà fra un mese e mezzo!»  
  
«Per questo non mi ha dato una data entro cui risolvere tutto, perché avrei avuto davvero tanto tempo per farlo» constatò Scorpius. «E avrò anche tutto il tempo che voglio per decidere se andare o meno alla partita…»  
  
«Ha ristretto di tanto la rosa dei nomi» osservò Alice, «ti ha praticamente detto chi è».  
  
«Già, si tratta di uno degli undici giocatori di Grifondoro, considerando i colori del bracciale: non potrebbe essere mai un Serpeverde» sospirò Scorpius, «e comunque questa è più che altro una conferma su _due nomi_ ».  
  
 _Quanto voleva che fosse James_.  
  
«Avrà chiesto le biglie a mio padre: lui ne ha tante e le usa per fare delle sorprese ai suoi allievi con la Solem Horus… Andrai alla partita, Scorp?» gli chiese Alice con un sorriso malinconico.  
  
«E cos’altro potrei fare?»  
  
Due nomi, zero certezze.  
  
  
  
Per James essere il testimone di nozze di Teddy stava diventando sempre meno semplice. Era tradizione che dopo il banchetto gli sposi aprissero le danze, ma Victoire aveva chiesto di poter fare una cosa particolare: il primo ballo sarebbe stato eseguito dagli sposi in compagnia delle damigelle e i loro cavalieri, e sarebbe stata una vecchia danza popolare – giusto per dare un altro tocco fiabesco al matrimonio.  
  
Scorpius aveva appreso la notizia cercando di restare inespressivo, ma forse proprio la sua mancanza di reazioni aveva detto più del dovuto.  
  
Quel secondo pomeriggio di prove a Hogsmeade i ragazzi erano stavolta senza adulti e si stavano recando presso una piccola locanda dove avrebbero cominciato ad apprendere i primi rudimenti del ballo in questione.  
  
Scorpius aveva notato che James chiudeva il gruppo restando in fondo e il suo sguardo scattava sempre sulle ragazze ogni volta che si allontanavano appena: si stava comportando da fratello maggiore e padre apprensivo; andò a fargli compagnia.  
  
«Verrà anche Dominique?» chiese a James per iniziare una conversazione.  
  
«Sì, è la terza damigella, non può mancare».  
  
«Com’è?» s’informò incuriosito.  
  
James accennò un piccolo ghigno. «È una fortuna per lei frequentare Beauxbatons, o Lily non le avrebbe lasciato in testa un solo capello». Sembrò pure fiero nel dirlo.  
  
«Devo supporre che le due siano così simili da scannarsi a vicenda?»  
  
«Precisamente!»  
  
Scorpius si grattò la testa. «Non sarà un pomeriggio facile…»  
  
«Papà mi ha scritto che mamma viene spesso a mangiare a casa nostra» gli raccontò James con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
  
Lui lo fissò aggrottando la fronte. « _Quale_ papà?» Parlavano ormai in modo così confidenziale l’uno del padre dell’altro che alle volte finiva per confondersi.  
  
James ridacchiò. «Il mio! Mamma sta un po’ meglio, ha superato i primi mesi e ora riesce a spostarsi con un’auto Babbana senza vomitare!»  
  
«Sì, papà – il mio – me l’ha scritto» annuì Scorpius, «sta continuando a seguirla lui. Mi ha detto che sarà una femmina».  
  
«Già» abbozzò un sorriso intenerito. «Draco ti ha anche detto come la chiamerà?» sogghignò, forse intuendo come aveva commentato la notizia il compagno del proprio padre.  
  
«Sì, mi ha scritto che "Weasley ovviamente continuerà la tradizione dei nomi di gente schiattata contro Voldemort, perché una volta contagiati da un Potter c’è poco da fare"».  
  
James rise divertito. «Alla fine di luglio saluterò la mia nuova sorellina, la piccola Ninfadora».  
  
«Papà dice che in realtà tua madre viene da noi per mangiare a scrocco, perché ha sempre fame ma le secca cucinare di continuo».  
  
James rise ancora di più. «Me l’immagino!» e imitò la voce di Draco, «"Weasley, se devi venire qui solo per svuotare il frigorifero puoi anche restartene a casa!"»  
  
«Con i tuoi nonni invece come va?» domandò cauto Scorpius. «Sono andati a trovarla?»  
  
Lui arricciò il naso. «La nonna è andata da lei un paio di volte con zio George, perché lui in queste situazioni è più adatto degli zii Ron e Hermione – sa sdrammatizzare – ma a parte qualche lacrima di coccodrillo non credo che ci sia stato molto: per i nonni questa gravidanza vuol dire che davvero i miei non torneranno più insieme e… _non capiscono_ ».  
  
«Hanno portato avanti la loro unione e la loro famiglia attraverso due guerre» provò a giustificarli Scorpius, «forse più che essere tradizionalisti hanno dei valori troppo radicati, credono davvero che una famiglia unita possa essere _tutto_ ».  
  
«Forse» concesse di malavoglia James, «vorrei però che almeno adesso si mettessero l’anima in pace».  
  
Arrivarono alla locanda e trovarono Teddy ad attenderli.  
  
«Ehi, testimone!» Teddy accolse James abbracciandolo forte e dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle; Scorpius fece un sorriso amaro.  
  
«Ehi, novello promesso sposo!» ricambiò il saluto James, con un entusiasmo che fece male a Scorpius perché sapeva quanto fosse finto.  
  
Teddy gesticolò invitandoli a seguirlo. «Venite, abbiamo una saletta tutta per noi per le prove! Vi presento la nostra maestra di ballo e Dominique!»  
  
La maestra di ballo era una bella signora sui quarant’anni dall’aria severa, indossava un abito nero lungo e semplice e aveva un bastone di legno in mano. Dominique somigliava abbastanza alla sorella maggiore, ma aveva i capelli più biondi e i lineamenti un po’ più sfilati che le conferivano un’aria più malandrina; aveva indosso la divisa azzurra di Beauxbatons, segno che era stata prelevata da scuola per l’occasione.  
  
Dopo le presentazioni, la maestra passò subito alla lezione.  
  
«Per cominciare, dovreste dividervi in coppie, magari allo stesso modo in cui sarete divisi quando avanzerete verso l’altare» suggerì, «la prima coppia dovrebbe essere la più bassa, quindi direi la signorina Potter e suo fratello minore e poi il signor Malfoy-Potter con la signorina Weasley e…»  
  
«No» ribatté secca Lily afferrando Scorpius per un braccio, «io sto con lui, Dominique va con Al».  
  
La maestra di ballo inarcò un sopracciglio, ma visto che nella stanza era sceso il gelo nessuno osò obiettare. «Come volete».  
  
Scorpius sentì Lily borbottare fra sé e sé «Non voglio un’altra quarto di Veela fra i piedi di mio fratello…» Cosa che Scorpius non capì molto, visto che anche Al era suo fratello… scosse la testa decidendo di lasciar perdere la pazzia dei Potter.  
  
«Disponetevi in due file, l’una rivolta verso l’altra, i cavalieri da una parte, le dame dall’altra» cominciò a spiegare la maestra. «Signor Lupin, per oggi prendo io il posto della sua fidanzata».  
  
L’insegnante fece vedere loro con l’aiuto di Teddy come fare la riverenza iniziale e mostrò i primi passi: all’inizio era tutto un andare avanti e indietro battendo le mani e facendo giravolte, poi dame e cavalieri finalmente _osavano_ poggiare il palmo della mano l’uno contro quello dell’altra – uno solo – e iniziavano a girellare insieme. Scorpius provò a tenere il conto dei passi ma fallì miseramente; vide di sottecchi che Al si fissava i piedi aggrottando la fronte, mentre James e Alice ridevano e basta.  
  
La maestra decise di aiutarli dall’esterno smettendo di ballare con Teddy: cominciò a scandire il ritmo sbattendo il bastone contro il pavimento con l’unico risultato di far sussultare Al tutte le volte e fare imprecare fra i denti Scorpius. James e Alice continuarono a ridere. Poi la donna riprese per mano Teddy e mostrò loro come scambiare dama e cavaliere per qualche passo – Alice ballò con Teddy, James con l’insegnante, Scorpius con Dominique e Al con Lily – dopo girarono di nuovo e ogni dama tornò al proprio cavaliere.  
  
«E per finire disponetevi di nuovo in fila e alzare le braccia _così_ …» spiegò loro la maestra, «creando un arco sotto cui passeranno gli sposi» e passò sotto l’arcata creata in compagnia di un Teddy ridacchiante. «E ora, da capo! Riprendiamo!»  
  
Mentre l’insegnante continuava a dire "Un due tre, un due tre" battendo il bastone contro il pavimento, Alice rideva delle facce falsamente serie e convinte che faceva James, Dominique imprecava per i piedi pestati da Al e Scorpius cercava ancora di contare i passi mentre Lily sbuffava. Ogni tanto Teddy si univa alle danze con la maestra e giocava a spintonare James; i due si scambiavano dei sorrisi complici, ma quando Teddy rivolgeva lo sguardo da un’altra parte, James lo fissava nostalgico.  
  
Teddy quel giorno era bello come lo sono tutte le persone quando sono raggianti di felicità, aveva pure i capelli di un bizzarro celeste polvere – segno che voleva proprio far divertire i ragazzi indignando gli adulti con le sue scelte di colore – e vederlo scherzare con James in modo così intimo se per gli altri era una cosa bella perché quei due erano sposo e testimone, per Scorpius invece faceva solo male al cuore perché _sapeva_. La malinconia che c’era negli occhi di James quando fissava il profilo di Teddy era straziante.  
  
Scorpius si chiese se mai James sarebbe riuscito a dirgli addio.  
  
Quando le prove finirono, Teddy non poté accompagnarli al castello, perché doveva riportare Dominique a Beauxbatons e aveva una Passaporta prefissata. Si salutarono tutti e i ragazzi decisero di gironzolare un po’ per Hogsmeade prima di tornare a scuola.  
  
«Resti un po’ con me?» chiese James sottovoce a Scorpius, con un’espressione seria velata di tristezza.  
  
«Certo» gli rispose, perché faceva male vederlo soffrire per un altro, però non poteva non rimanergli accanto: gliel’aveva promesso che avrebbe sistemato i suoi pezzi.  
  
Rimasti da soli, all’inizio chiacchierarono del più e del meno recandosi ai _Tre Manici di Scopa_ ; presero un paio di bottiglie di Burrobirra da bere in solitudine da qualche parte.  
  
James lo portò appena fuori dal villaggio; si sedettero su una grossa staccionata rustica a fissare il sole tramontare dietro a delle colline quasi verdeggianti.  
  
«All’inizio del mio secondo anno ho sorpreso Teddy e Victoire a baciarsi al Binario 9 e ¾» esordì all’improvviso James; guardava l’orizzonte, ma sembrava fissare qualcosa di molto più lontano. «Sono andato subito a dirlo agli adulti, ero tutto contento perché pensavo che li avrebbero sgridati… ma non fu così».  
  
Scorpius provò a scherzarci sopra. «Magari un giorno sarai tu a essere sorpreso a baciare un allievo di Hogwarts alla stazione!»  
  
Lui sogghignò. «Sì, magari chiamerò Teddy per l’occasione: mi farò sorprendere da lui!» Prese un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia e deglutì con forza.  
  
«T’innamorerai di nuovo, James» lo rassicurò, «avrai una nuova persona con cui essere solo te stesso con tutti i tuoi difetti, avrai un altro qualcuno a cui dedicarti e a cui pensare…» Faceva male dirglielo, ma era il migliore augurio che potesse fargli. «E soprattutto avrai nuove paranoie!» aggiunse con ironia.  
  
«Uh!» deglutì un altro sorso e indicò Scorpius con la bottiglia, come a dirgli che aveva ragione. «E anche altre nuove cazzate da immaginare di poter fare! Hai presente quella stronzata dei due che si baciano appassionatamente e si sentono esplodere addosso la magia l’uno dell’altra?»  
  
Scorpius rise. «Che cosa?!»  
  
«Sì, è una cosa che mi ha raccontato Alice e ogni volta ci ridiamo sopra insieme un sacco. È un cliché dei romanzi rosa» e cominciò a gesticolare e a farsi teatrale, «ad un certo punto c’è sempre una scena ricca di pathos, proprio _struggente al massimo_ , magari tipo con la luce del tramonto o al chiaro di luna – una cosa talmente poetica da far vomitare – e poi questi due si baciano e hanno una sorta di attacco di Magia Accidentale però _controllato_ – perché altrimenti finirebbero _Schiantati_ e ciò non sarebbe romantico – e si sentono _esplodere_ la magia dell’altro addosso, l’energia proprio li avvolge e percepiscono tutta l’essenza dell’altro!» fece cenno di abbracciare qualcuno; Scorpius rideva. «Ma ti pare che se sento della magia _esplodermi_ addosso resto ancora appiccicato a pomiciare?!»  
  
Scorpius continuò a ridere scuotendo la testa. «È una cosa che finora non mi è mai successa».  
  
«Io non credo sia possibile, sarà qualche sorta di leggenda rosa che hanno creato le autrici dei romanzi, come la perdita della verginità senza dolore. Al massimo lo chiediamo ai nostri padri: "Papà, hai mai sentito esploderti la magia di Draco addosso mentre lo baciavi?"»  
  
Scorpius stava bevendo, gli andò il sorso di traverso. «Vuoi far morire tuo padre?»  
  
Lui schioccò la lingua e si portò la bottiglia di Burrobirra alla bocca. «Nah! È un tipo resistente: l’ho già testato più volte».  
  
«Però sogni che una scena simile possa succederti» osservò Scorpius rivolgendogli un sorriso tenero.  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Quando si è innamorati si diventa poco lucidi, in certi momenti immagini pure cazzate del genere».  
  
«È vero» assentì volgendo lo sguardo all’orizzonte, «da innamorati se ne immaginano tante di cose impossibili».  
  
Su di loro cadde uno strano silenzio carico di nostalgia scandito dallo stormire delle fronde degli alberi; poi James ancora una volta esordì all’improvviso con qualcosa un po’ fuori contesto.  
  
«Quando diventerai maggiorenne?»  
  
Scorpius stava bevendo, deglutì a stento. «Il giorno dopo il matrimonio».  
  
«Uhm, non siamo lontani, allora» commentò asciutto.  
  
«Già». Una folata di vento lo fece rabbrividire; scese dalla staccionata con un piccolo salto. «Si è fatto tardi, torniamo al castello?» James gli rispose facendo cenno di sì con la testa.  
  
Fino a Hogwarts procedettero più o meno silenziosi, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche parola sui negozi che incontrarono man mano. Una volta entrati nel parco, videro i giocatori di Serpeverde rientrare da un allenamento.  
  
«Verrai a vederci giocare contro i Serpeverde?»  
  
Il tono di James era stato assolutamente neutrale e ora lo fissava serio negli occhi tenendo le mani in tasca.  
  
«Sarà dopo Pasqua» osservò Scorpius.  
  
«Sì. Verrai?» insisté.  
  
Trasse un grosso respiro. «Certo che verrò. Perché me lo chiedi?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. «I nostri non ci saranno, mi farebbe piacere se ci fossi tu».  
  
«Ci sarò senz’altro» annuì sicuro. Perché _era_ sicuro.  
  
 _Quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse James._  
  
Poi James lo guardò stranamente dispiaciuto, aggrottando la fronte e arricciando il naso. «Scorp, davvero: perché mi sopporti?»  
  
Lui sorrise un po’ intenerito dal tono; gli rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Perché tiri fuori il peggio di me, ed è una cosa che mi piace».  
  
«Come fa a piacerti una cosa simile?» si perplesse.  
  
«Perché questo famigerato peggio di me è la parte più istintiva di me stesso e forse anche quella più vera e… quando sono con te e lei viene fuori, contro ogni mia aspettativa non ti faccio male. È come sfogarmi, poi sto meglio». Fece una piccola pausa. «In pratica mi sopporti anche tu».  
  
«Non ci ho mai fatto caso, non mi è mai sembrato di sopportarti» notò James.  
  
«Neanch’io, non credo esattamente di _sopportarti_ ».  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo e intenso attimo; poi James sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, calciò un piccolo sasso.  
  
«Andiamo a cena insieme?» propose James.  
  
Scorpius ci scherzò sopra. «Sì, mi va! Portami a cena fuori, magari in qualche posticino rustico o retrò!» Risero insieme.  
  
Si avviarono in Sala Grande e quell’ennesima parentesi di intimità – e _ricaduta_ – finì lì.  
  
  
  
Scorpius uscì dall’aula dove aveva seguito l’ultima lezione e si stropicciò forte gli occhi: le prove per _La Dodicesima Notte_ procedevano spedite ma erano raddoppiate perché ormai mancavano poche settimane alla recita, poi c’erano pure quelle per il matrimonio e nel mezzo doveva cercare di continuare le Cacce al Tesoro di Erbologia; un particolare non del tutto irrilevante era che con le nozze di Teddy e Victoire si avvicinava il punto massimo di masochismo di James e poi avrebbe avuto anche l’incontro con l’ammiratore misterioso.  
  
Da lì a poco avrebbe avuto un crollo nervoso, se lo sentiva, un normale essere umano aveva un limite di sopportazione di preoccupazioni, pensieri e paranoie e lui l’aveva superato da un pezzo. Si massaggiò le tempie e ponderò se esistesse qualche sostanza stupefacente che potesse aiutarlo: aveva sentito Alice parlare di alcuni Tassorosso che per restare concentrati più a lungo mandavano giù certe pasticche… Poi ci ripensò e scosse la testa: Draco Malfoy, da buon Guaritore e Ricercatore dell’Anno, non avrebbe approvato.  
  
Anche se dubitava che suo padre stesso non gli avrebbe fatto ingurgitare una pozione calmante una volta saputo tutto quello che gli passava per la testa.  
  
«Scorpius?»  
  
Inspirò a fondo: aveva imparato a riconoscere la sua voce senza vederlo e non ne era così sorpreso; si voltò. «Ciao, Tim».  
  
«Ciao!» Come al solito aveva la tracolla troppo carica di libri per essere chiusa e le braccia piene di libri; una pergamena arrotolata e incastrata fra il gomito e il fianco gli scivolò, Scorpius la prese al volo prima che cadesse a terra.  
  
«Dove te la metto?» gli chiese sorridendo ironico.  
  
Tim gli sorrise di rimando. «Non so come rinfilarla da qualche parte senza far cadere niente!»  
  
«Potresti portarla fra i denti» scherzò Scorpius avvicinandogliela alla bocca.  
  
«È un’idea! Peccato che poi la saliva farà sbavare l’inchiostro!»  
  
«Nah, niente relazioni sbavate! Stai andando in biblioteca? Anch’io, dai qua!» gli fece cenno di passargli un paio di grossi tomi.  
  
«Sì, grazie» sospirò di sollievo.  
  
«Come va per i M.A.G.O.?» gli chiese quando s’incamminarono insieme.  
  
«Abbastanza bene» sorrise fiducioso.  
  
Tim ultimamente sorrideva di più, nonostante la stanchezza, e il merito doveva essere anche del Club di Teatro. James aveva confessato a Scorpius che aveva trascinato il Caposcuola in quel club per farlo stare una volta tanto _dentro_ qualcosa e non all’esterno a fare l’osservatore cauto, ma soprattutto anche per scrollargli un po’ di dosso l’etichetta di persona introversa. Tutti pensavano che Tim parlasse poco perché un po’ chiuso, ma in realtà era solo riservato e dirigere ben due recite, stando sempre a contatto con così tante persone diverse da quelle della sua Casa, gli aveva giovato perché gli altri si erano avvicinati a lui senza pregiudizi. Scorpius ricordò il modo in cui James aveva costretto Tim a farsi avanti per la prima sceneggiatura – gli aveva sollevato il gomito – e capì quanto il fratello adottivo in fondo volesse bene a quel ragazzo e ci tenesse, a modo suo. Forse perché Tim era uno di quelli che non l’allontanava mai.  
  
Scorpius non di rado si chiedeva se quei due andassero ancora a letto insieme, ma quando si rispondeva di sì non si sentiva poi così tanto geloso, perché come aveva detto una volta Tim stesso non avevano l’uno l’esclusiva sull’altro. James in particolare non era esclusiva di nessuno perché non voleva esserlo e tanto bastava per capire che era inutile essere gelosi, se prima non si poteva parlare neanche di possesso.  
  
Se poi Tim negli ultimi tempi sorrideva di più _anche per Scorpius_ … beh, quella era un’altra storia dalla fine ancora incerta – la conclusione della Caccia al Tesoro era ancora un pochino lontana.  
  
Scorpius scosse la testa. «Non voglio pensare a come mi ridurrò io l’anno prossimo, non tanto per la pressione che mi autoimporrò, quanto per quella che assorbirò dalle ragazze e Dave!»  
  
Tim sogghignò. «Dimentichi Al! Io ce l’ho in squadra, so come reagisce quando il gioco si fa duro… è poco sicuro di sé, però sa sempre dare il meglio quando ce n’è bisogno».  
  
«Già, Al…» mormorò, "E la sua cotta gay per un compagno di squadra…" «Sei molto affezionato ai ragazzi del Quidditch, vero?»  
  
Assentì. «Gioco da quando ero al secondo anno: da primino mi sono sentito un po’ troppo inesperto sugli sport magici per cimentarmi e prima d’allora non mi ero neanche interessato a quelli Babbani, però mi piaceva un sacco volare su una scopa» e fece un sorriso carico di malizia che a Scorpius ricordò quel lato un po’ aggressivo e istintivo che spesso Tim nascondeva: il volo doveva tirargli fuori quella parte di sé. «Con alcuni dei miei compagni ci sono cresciuto, vedi i nostri Battitori, altri li ho visti crescere, come Al, mentre altri ancora come James… li ho visti maturare» esalò con soddisfazione e una punta di nostalgia. «Credo però che più di tutto mi mancherà la scuola in sé…»  
  
«Penso che l’anno prossimo sarà proprio questo uno dei miei chiodi fissi» ammise Scorpius.  
  
Tim s’impensierì. «Ti preoccupa mai il fatto che qui dentro non siamo mai stati davvero a contatto con il mondo degli adulti? Sono un Nato Babbano, non ho parenti prossimi maghi e quindi sto cercando anche tramite i nostri professori più contatti possibili per sapere come orientarmi per proseguire gli studi: dei posti dove andare a vivere, le Accademie, le biblioteche disponibili, dei punti d’incontro con altri studenti… sai, tutta la roba che uno come me purtroppo non sa a priori perché non c’è nato dentro».  
  
«Capito» gli annuì, «… e?»  
  
«Mi sono reso conto che io del mondo degli adulti non ne so un bel niente, e non solo perché sono un Nato Babbano: qui a Hogwarts siamo tagliati un po’ fuori dal resto, è come essere dentro una bolla. Questi sono i momenti in cui capisco come mai James fosse così terrorizzato di fare delle scelte per il suo futuro…»  
  
Scorpius lo fissò di sottecchi e pensò che James era sempre un argomento troppo presente fra lui e Tim, un ponte precostruito di cui non riuscivano a fare a meno, forse perché entrambi gli dovevano molto e ne erano consapevoli. «Hai ragione» concordò suo malgrado. «Ora però James mi sembra più deciso» buttò lì neutrale.  
  
Tim abbozzò un sorriso. «Chissà di chi è il merito…» Non fu una frecciatina, in quell’insinuazione non ci fu neanche l’ombra di chissà che sottotesto, però Scorpius sentì lo stesso un piccolo magone in gola.  
  
«Ti mancherà anche il Club di Teatro?» gli domandò Scorpius con un filo d’ironia, giusto per creare un diversivo e spezzare l’atmosfera troppo densa.  
  
«Sì, ammetto che mi mancherà anche quello! Io e te all’inizio eravamo fra quelli più recalcitranti, no?» gli scoccò un’occhiata complice, ricambiata. «Diciamocelo: lo negheremo fino alla morte, ma i momenti passati al club sono così pieni di pazzia da essere proprio per questo quelli in cui ci divertiamo di più».  
  
«È vero» confessò Scorpius sorridendo.  
  
«La Chapman l’anno prossimo continuerà con Shakespeare, mi chiedo chi raccoglierà la mia eredità di sceneggiatore e regista!» si chiese ironico.  
  
«Beh» rifletté Scorpius, «Alice è parecchio affezionata al club, potrebbe raccogliere la sfida della regia mentre io… forse se ne sapessi più di Shakespeare potrei impegnarmi a riscrivere i copioni» disse tuttavia poco convinto.  
  
Tim si fermò, si parò dinanzi a lui e lo guardò incuriosito e colpito al contempo. «Davvero prenderesti il mio posto?»  
  
Scorpius si ritrovò a esitare dal rispondergli non tanto perché era incerto, quanto perché guardare negli occhi Tim da così vicino gli faceva sempre un certo innegabile effetto. Contro la pura attrazione fisica c’era poco da fare.  
  
Stava per aprire bocca per replicargli con una battuta stupida in modo tale da portare il discorso su strade meno disseminate di sottili insinuazioni – il suo posto? _Che_ posto? Quello con James? – ma dei rumori e della grida attirarono la loro attenzione. Si voltarono entrambi a guardare verso il fondo del corridoio, sentirono degli insulti e lo stridere di suole delle scarpe contro il pavimento – qualcuno era stato spintonato. Poi una voce inconfondibile dal tono sarcastico e canzonatorio.  
  
«James» sibilò fra i denti Tim, marciando irritato in direzione della probabile rissa; Scorpius lo seguì.  
  
Come previsto lo trovarono a provocare con sguardo strafottente dei giocatori di Serpeverde, la sorpresa fu invece vedere anche Dave con lui; quest’ultimo non si stava schierando né da una parte né dall’altra, e forse il problema era quello. Se Dave era un Capitano e non un prefetto il motivo era molto semplice: avrebbe potuto gestire delle liti infantili fra dodicenni prendendoli per le orecchie, ma non era per nulla tagliato per risolvere zuffe fra ragazzi più grandi _e forti_ afferrando delle braccia per storcerle dietro la schiena; quello era un lavoro sporco e di solito era Scorpius a occuparsene, fuori e dentro la squadra. E in campo se non era lui a farlo era Isabelle a intervenire con le sue spalle poco femminili.  
  
A giudicare dalle espressioni dei Serpeverde e di James, la situazione era arrivata a un passo dai pugni, e Dave che faceva?  
  
«Signori, potremmo affrontare la questione da persone civili quali siamo?» Appunto.  
  
Scorpius e Tim posarono malamente i libri e le tracolle a terra e corsero a fare il lavoro sporco: Scorpius afferrò James spingendolo a indietreggiare e Tim pensò al Serpeverde che stava fissando James con tutta l’intenzione di spaccargli la faccia.  
  
«Non una parola su mio padre!» ringhiò James.  
  
«Allen!» urlò rabbioso il Serpeverde. «Toglimi le mani di dosso, sporco Mezzosangue!»  
  
Tim per tutta risposta gli storse di più le braccia dietro la schiena facendogli serrare i denti per il dolore, poi gli sibilò all’orecchio fissando James, in modo tale che il messaggio passasse a tutti e due. «Vediamo di non coinvolgere oltre l’ascendenza altrui e la questione finirà qui senza che io vi tolga punti, ok?» I due non gli risposero, continuarono piuttosto a fissarsi irosi e sarcastici; Tim scrollò forte il Serpeverde. «Ho detto _ok_?» ripeté minaccioso. I litiganti finalmente assentirono.  
  
Tim lasciò andare il ragazzo, Scorpius invece mantenne la presa sulle braccia di James, certo che conoscendolo non avrebbe tenuto a freno la lingua ancora per molto.  
  
«Non dire una parola» gli disse Scorpius sottovoce fra i denti. «Testa di cazzo, vuoi giocarti l’entrata in Accademia a pochi mesi dalla fine della scuola?!» James serrò la mascella, ma _tacque_.  
  
Quando il Serpeverde rissoso finalmente fu abbastanza lontano, Scorpius allentò la presa e le spalle di James si rilassarono, ma era ancora all’erta come un gatto a caccia. I compagni dell’attaccabrighe erano però ancora lì, Tim si rivolse loro con sguardo severo.  
  
«Disperdetevi» ordinò senza mezzi termini e con un cenno della testa. Uno di loro ghignò e in una frazione di secondo _accadde_.  
  
«Potter?» lo richiamò con nel tono tutta la voglia di provocarlo; James si voltò subito pronto a picchiarlo, ma il ragazzo fu più veloce di lui: gli sferrò un pugno e Dave, cuscinetto quale era, si sovrappose fra i due prendendo il colpo al posto di James.  
  
«DAVIES!» urlarono più voci.  
  
Dave era completamente rintronato – era un gentiluomo, non era avvezzo a certe cose, non partecipava neanche alle zuffe negli spogliatoi nei dopopartita – si tastò il naso e poi si fissò le dita sporche di sangue. «Oh» mormorò atono impallidendo ancor di più, «sangue. Mi sono rovinato la faccia. Sanguino». E poi svenne.  
  
«DAVIES!»  
  
  
  
Scorpius realizzò di essere appena passato dalle situazioni scomode a quelle ridicole.  
  
Erano in Infermeria; Dave era sdraiato a letto, circondato dal suo fan club che gli chiedeva se si fosse fatto la bua. Scorpius fissava la scena tenendo le braccia strette al petto e sentendo crescere un tic nervoso all’occhio; Tim al suo fianco si limitava a tenere un sopracciglio inarcato, James invece era divertito perché era un pazzo.  
  
«Poi mi dovrai spiegare che diavolo ci faceva Dave con te!» sbottò Scorpius rivolgendosi a James.  
  
«Guarda che non è mica colpa mia se mi segue ovunque per avere consigli sulla piccola Goldstein!» si finse offeso. «Sei tu che lo trascuri, sciagurato!»  
  
«Ah, non è colpa tua? Chi è che gli ha messo in testa l’idea che quel tizio durante le prove stesse flirtando con Heylin?»  
  
«Ho fatto solo un’osservazione innocente!»  
  
«James, tu e "innocente" non potete stare nella stessa frase!»  
  
«Shhhh!» li ammonì indignata una fan di Dave. «C’è gente gravemente ferita, qui!»  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Per l’amor di Merlino! L’incantesimo per riparare il naso ha effetto immediato! Sta già benone!»  
  
«Ma è rimasto traumatizzato!» ribatté lei. «A Daviduccio il sangue fa impressione e a ciò si è aggiunto lo spavento di aver visto il proprio splendido volto deturpato: la conseguenza è stata _mortale_! Deve riposare!»  
  
Tim inarcò ancor di più il sopracciglio. «Ma queste qui sono tutte così?»  
  
James rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «E non hai ancora visto niente! Timmy, dovresti mangiare anche tu con noi: questi Corvonero sono un vero spasso, non ci si annoia mai!»  
  
Purtroppo in quel momento entrarono in Infermeria Alice e Heylin – la seconda sembrava abbastanza preoccupata.  
  
«Dave, come stai?» chiese con vocina piccola Heylin. «Tu non fai mai a botte, non hai mai preso pugni… come ti senti?»  
  
Dave aprì bocca per rispondere, ma la sua fan di prima lo precedette. «Su, su! Andate tutti via che Daviduccio deve riposare! _Anche voi due_!» indicò aspramente Alice e Heylin, come a marcare il territorio.  
  
Per Heylin essere cacciata via da una delle ammiratrici idiote di Dave nonostante fosse spaventata per lui fu un po’ troppo: prima le tremò il labbro, poi sbottò verso Dave.  
  
«’FANCULO, DAVIES!» e corse fuori seguita da una dispiaciuta Alice.  
  
Dal fan club di Dave si alzarono urla d’indignazione.  
  
Tim inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. «James, mi sa che hai ragione: credo di essermi perso _un sacco_ di cose».  
  
Scorpius, in piedi di fronte a Dave, serrò le mani sulla sponda metallica del letto. «Vi voglio tutte fuori» disse con voce spaventosamente ferma alle ragazze del fan club. Loro fecero finta di non averlo sentito. «FUORI!» urlò indicando la porta. «Rintracciate la Goldstein e ditele di ritornare qui» ordinò spiccio e intimidatorio, «e badate bene che avete la mia parola che se non lo farete vi inseguirò fino in cima al pinnacolo della Torre di Astronomia pur di togliervi cinquanta punti a testa!»  
  
Loro si guardarono le unghie con aria corrucciata e si arresero a obbedirgli, non prima di aver salutato Dave come se stesse per morire, però.  
  
James si mostrò colpito e rivolse i pollici all’insù a Scorpius, complimentandosi.  
  
Scorpius prese fiato e tornò a fissare Dave. «E ora a noi due! Non m’importa se con questa sfuriata passerò per checca, ok? Tu e Heylin adesso la smettete una volta per tutte, così mi eviterete altra acidità di stomaco durante i pasti da qui alla fine del settimo anno! Sono stufo di stare fra di voi ogni volta che litigate, che sia in sala comune ma soprattutto in Sala Grande mentre mangiamo! Smettila di aspettare non so che momento adatto per farle una grande confessione d’amore teatrale! Smettila di provare a puzzare di più come un vero maschio! Smettila di tentare di fare di lei una nuova Bisbetica Domata! Fai questa fottuta prima mossa e vedete di prendervi a vicenda prima che non vi si pigli più nessuno! Sono stato chiaro?!»  
  
Dave lo guardò terrorizzato, gli annuì.  
  
James stava sghignazzando senza ritegno. «Visto, Timmy? Questi Corvonero sono _fantastici_! A colazione, pranzo, cena e perfino a merenda!»  
  
«Taci!» abbaiò Scorpius verso James.  
  
In quell’attimo Heylin rientrò in Infermeria a passi piccoli e incerti; li fissò tirando su col naso.  
  
Scorpius indicò entrambi gli amici. «Parlate» ordinò loro, poi si diresse verso l’uscita seguito da James e Tim.  
  
«Manca qualcosa» gli fece notare James serio quando furono fuori in corridoio, «dovresti sbattere la porta».  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e lo fece.  
  
 _SBAM!_  
  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio, poi tutti e tre si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere a crepapelle in modo un po’ isterico: non riuscirono più a fermarsi.  
  
Scivolarono a terra con la schiena contro il muro, l’uno accanto all’altro.  
  
«Ahhhh!» sospirò James battendo una mano sul ginocchio di Scorpius. «Adoro voi della cricca di Corvonero!»  
  
Tim si voltò verso Scorpius. «Credi che usciranno da quella porta _insieme_?» indicò l’Infermeria con un cenno della testa.  
  
«Una cosa è sicura» sospirò, «se non sarà così, stavolta li uccido davvero».  
  
  
  
Quella sera a cena Scorpius si sedette al tavolo da solo con aria stanca e sollevata insieme; poco dopo, Heylin e Dave entrarono in Sala Grande.  
  
Mano nella mano.  
  
Heylin si strinse al braccio del suo ragazzo e guardò con aria altezzosa il fan club, che era in lacrime per aver "perso" Daviduccio.  
  
James, seduto come al solito dai Corvonero con Al e Lily, si portò due dita alla bocca e fischiò in loro direzione, poi applaudì rivolto a Dave, per complimentarsi. Al tavolo dei Tassorosso, Alice si alzò in piedi e applaudì estasiata. Al era confuso, Scorpius rassegnato. Lily si limitò ad accavallare le gambe.  
  
Dave e Heylin ruppero la tradizione: si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altra, senza mettere più Scorpius letteralmente nel mezzo. Lui, per tutta risposta, si mostrò ancor più stanco e inespressivo.  
  
Heylin tentò di offrirgli _il vassoio della pace_. «Salsicce, Scorp?» si azzardò avvicinandogli la portata e facendogli gli occhi da cucciolo dispiaciuto.  
  
«Dopo tutto quello che mi avete fatto passare, io con voi non parlo».  
  
Lei si avviluppò al suo braccio e strusciò forte la testa contro la sua spalla. «Ma noi ti vogliamo coooooosì bene, Scorp!»  
  
«Sì. L’ho visto».  
  
Dave lo guardò mortificato. «Amico, scusaci!» si portò teatralmente una mano sul cuore.  
  
«Va bene» sospirò, «ma giuro su Merlino che al prossimo litigio vi prendo a calci». Gli annuirono all’unisono e dopo Heylin tornò a fargli le fusa.  
  
Tim si presentò quietamente al loro tavolo.  
  
James si entusiasmò. «Ah! Eccoti qui!» cominciò a fargli posto.  
  
Lily fissò Tim, irritata. «Che ci fa _lui_ qui?» chiese freddamente a voce alta.  
  
Il fratello maggiore le rispose come se fosse ovvio. «L’ho inviato io!»  
  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio con aria disgustata. «E perché? Ti vuoi male?»  
  
Per fortuna Scorpius aveva portato il bicchiere alla bocca ma non aveva ancora preso nessun sorso, o gli sarebbe andato di traverso. _A cosa si stava riferendo di preciso Lily?!_  
  
James schioccò la lingua come a minimizzare – o dar segno di non aver inteso – e si rivolse ad Al. «Fai spazio a Tim accanto a te!»  
  
Ci fu qualcosa di anomalo e inaspettato nel comportamento di Al, Scorpius se ne accorse di sottecchi; alzò lo sguardo e vide Al stringersi nelle spalle non appena Tim si accomodò vicino a lui e poi ostinarsi a fissare il proprio piatto come se ora non sapesse più come muoversi, _o avesse paura di risultare più goffo del solito._  
  
Al non era stato così entusiasta di recitare come Sebastian accanto ad Antonio-Tim, era stato uno di quelli a brindare mogiamente il giorno dell’annuncio degli interpreti… E aveva una cotta per un compagno di squadra…  
  
Heylin strattonò Scorpius per una manica. «Perché sei impallidito all’improvviso?»  
  
«Niente» mormorò atono. «Poi ti spiego».  
  
Davvero, non ne poteva più, sarebbe morto prima della fine dell’anno scolastico.  
  
  
  
La sera della recita fu come l’altra volta preceduta da svariate crisi di pianto isterico della Chapman e, tanto per mantenere la tradizione, nel mezzo Scorpius beccò un’altra volta i Doppi B intenti a baciarsi appassionatamente.  
  
Avevano già tutti i costumi di scena indosso; Scorpius era appoggiato di spalle alla specchiera a cui Alice si stava sistemando il trucco e i capelli.  
  
«Rilassati, Scorp!» gli sorrise bonaria. «Ancora un paio di ore e questa recita finirà! Almeno dopo avrai qualche preoccupazione in meno!» lo prese in giro.  
  
Lui si guardò intorno per controllare che nessuno li stesse ascoltando, poi le parlò sottovoce. «Sono andato a letto sia con la figlioccia che con il figlio del compagno di mio padre! Sono innamorato perso di mio fratello adottivo! Ho baciato il ragazzo con cui va a letto il maggiore dei miei fratelli adottivi e per cui invece ha una cotta il minore, solo che lui forse ha una cotta per me!» si esasperò. «A confronto al mio Destino Avverso, Shakespeare è fottuto un principiante!»  
  
«Respira e rilassati!» gli ripeté ridacchiando.  
  
«Non ridere delle mie disgrazie! Qualsiasi persona normale a quest’ora sarebbe uscita fuori di testa, com’è che sono ancora in piedi?!»  
  
Alice finì di ritoccarsi il rossetto e si voltò verso di lui. «Scorp, sei un ragazzo forte e con la testa sulle spalle» lo rassicurò, «non ti ho mai visto fare una cazzata in modo consapevole né dare di matto senza un motivo ragionale: ho fiducia in te, ce la farai a superare tutte queste… _situazioni scomode_ … che, lo so, sono _davvero tante_ , però non penso che tu sia l’unico a soffrirne, forse dovresti avere un pizzico di fiducia in più in questo famigerato Destino Avverso!» gli fece l’occhiolino.  
  
«Io vorrei solo addormentarmi e svegliarmi a settembre, giuro» esalò stanco.  
  
Ginny Weasley entrò dietro le quinte; era _tondissima_ e ancora una volta con la lacrima facile e un fazzoletto in mano; Harry e Draco la seguivano distribuendo goffe pacche sulle spalle – il primo – e occhiate scettiche e sarcastiche – il secondo.  
  
Ginny abbracciò anche lui. «C-come sei b-bello, Scorpius! Hai gli stessi occhi di tuo padre!»  
  
Draco s’indignò. «Solo quello?!»  
  
Lei guardò prima il padre poi il figlio; si soffiò forte il naso e indicò Scorpius guardando Draco. «Lui è più bello di te».  
  
Alice s’intromise sospirando verso la pancia di Ginny. «Oh! Sta crescendo! È una femminuccia, vero?»  
  
«Sì» sorrise lei.  
  
«Posso toccare?» chiese speranzosa.  
  
«Certo, tesoro» si avvicinò alla figlioccia.  
  
Alice le toccò il ventre sorridendo e si rivolse a Lily. «Liiiiiily! Sto facendo i grattini a tua sorella!» le urlò dispettosa.  
  
Lily era impegnata a dare un ritocco alla giacca di un ragazzo, non si voltò, ma Scorpius e Ginny si scambiarono un’occhiata complice: avevano visto sporgere dal profilo della ragazza un piccolo broncio seccato. Scorpius sapeva che Lily ogni tanto la sera faceva tardi in sala costumi per cucire dei vestitini per la sorellina: lo faceva di nascosto di tutti perché si vergognava tanto; si vergognava di farlo e si vergognava sia di quello che provava ora, sia di quello che aveva provato _prima_. Era una ragazzina ancora immatura ed era pure più cocciuta di suo fratello maggiore, forse non avrebbe mai accettato del tutto Gideon per principio – probabilmente perché lui non si era dimostrato salace come e quanto lei, come invece aveva fatto Draco – ma non sarebbe mai riuscita a tenersi lontana da quel nuovo legame di sangue proprio come non sapeva stare lontana dai suoi fratelli: la famiglia era davvero tutto per lei.  
  
James entrò nella stanzetta ostentando un broncio. «Mamma, sono sconvolto: non mi hai ancora pianto addosso, non lo trovo affatto giusto!»  
  
«Oh, James!» frignò lei vedendolo; l’abbracciò forte e singhiozzò sulla sua spalla. «Amore di mamma, ti fai sempre più grande e _sistemato_!»  
  
«Sicuro!» le diede delle deboli pacche sulla schiena.  
  
Alice s’intrufolò di nuovo nella riunione di famiglia. «Loro due» fece cenno a Scorpius e James rivolgendosi alla madrina, «reciteranno _insieme_ » annunciò.  
  
Ginny abbracciò entrambi i ragazzi, piangendo. «Oh, come siete b-belli _i-insieme_!»  
  
Scorpius desiderò morire per l’ennesima volta: quando si sarebbe finalmente decisa la vita ad accontentarlo?  
  
«Weasley» sospirò Draco, «non allagarmi il figlio e andiamocene di qui! I nostri ragazzi hanno da fare!»  
  
«C-certo!» li salutò pigolando e poi si recarono di nuovo fra gli spettatori.  
  
Tim annunciò la sua presenza battendo le nocche sullo stipite della porta. «Fra poco si va in scena, preparatevi per il solito discorso della Chapman» li avvertì.  
  
James si avvicinò al fianco di Scorpius. «Sei pronto?» gli mormorò all’orecchio.  
  
Quella volta sarebbe stata del tutto diversa rispetto a quella precedente, avrebbero recitato il ruolo di una coppia davanti a tutti, perfino sotto gli occhi dei loro genitori.  
  
«Sì» sospirò tuttavia tranquillo. Peggio di così non poteva andare.  
  
Ascoltarono il sentito e commosso discorso della Chapman – stavolta più lacrimoso dell’altra volta perché sarebbe stato l’ultimo e poi il club per quell’anno avrebbe chiuso i battenti – e dopo andarono dietro il palco in Sala Grande. La Preside McGranitt era già impegnata ad accogliere i genitori e gli altri spettatori, sembrava molto soddisfatta – certo, era la fine di quella stramberia passata impunita sotto il suo mandato.  
  
Tim si mise al fianco di Scorpius, che fissava il palco dalla soglia. «Sembri più disteso dell’altra volta». Senza occhiali e con l’abito da capitano Tim era _tutt’altra cosa_. In effetti Al, che avrebbe dovuto perlopiù recitare accanto a lui, aveva le orecchie rossissime: doveva star apprezzando molto quel suo look.  
  
Scorpius ironizzò. «Diciamo che ormai conosco "la bestia"!» Ridacchiarono insieme.  
  
«Ci siamo, eh?» James s’intromise fra i due sorridendo sornione e circondando le loro spalle con le braccia. «Ma stavolta niente festino: noi Potter-Malfoy dobbiamo rientrare per forza con il parentame per il matrimonio di mia cugina».  
  
«Peccato» ribatté Tim ironico, anche se Scorpius non capì bene quanto stesse scherzando. «Vado a cercare Al» si allontanò dai due.  
  
James avrebbe fatto la sua entrata in scena per primo; diventò silenzioso, Scorpius intuì che si stesse concentrando. Poi sentì le sue dita intrecciarsi alle proprie.  
  
Restando al suo fianco, James si portò la mano di Scorpius sul cuore fissando il pavimento, abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. « _Mi par che mi risvegli un’eco dentro, nella sede dove troneggia Amore_ » recitò mormorando.  
  
Non aggiunse altro, Scorpius deglutì a stento e si sforzò di farsi presente che James l’aveva fatto per entrare nella parte. Sicuro. Poi lui, sempre senza guardarlo, lasciò piano la sua mano ed entrò in scena.  
  
Scorpius si disse che era stata una fortuna che Tim avesse rivisto il copione, altrimenti sarebbe stato lui a entrare per primo e non sarebbe stato il caso. E forse James non avrebbe fatto quello. Tamburellò le dita in modo nervoso su ogni superficie piana che trovò e aspettò con ansia il cambio di scena; quando James rientrò gli urtò piano la spalla con la propria.  
  
«Buona fortuna» gli augurò con un sussurro.  
  
«Grazie» andò verso il centro del palco.  
  
 _Orsino_ , era il _duca Orsino_ e almeno quella volta Vincent-James sarebbe stato suo. Poteva farcela.  
  
Come l’altra volta guardò per un attimo suo padre, poi procedette con la sua parte, carico.  
  
Le scene si succedettero con un buon ritmo, gli spettatori risero molto delle battute del trio Sir Toby, Sir Andrew e Maria – Heylin nel ruolo di serva irriverente era sempre eccezionale – e quando poi arrivò anche _quella scena_ – atto secondo, scena quarta – e dovettero di nuovo recitare quelle battute, Scorpius si sentì perso. Qualche battuta dopo fu pure peggio.  
  
« _Ma s’ella dice che non può amarvi, signore?_ » recitò James, riferendosi a Olivia-Alice che non accettava la corte di Orsino-Scorpius.  
  
« _Ebbene questa è una risposta a cui io non riesco a rassegnarmi_ ». Ma che si rassegnassero una buona volta, James con Teddy e lui con James.  
  
« _Eppure lo dovrete_ » insisté Vincent-James. « _Se, diciamo, ci fosse qualche donna – come forse davvero ci sarà – che soffrisse per amor vostro al cuore le stesse pene che voi soffrite per Olivia, voi non potete amarla e glielo dite: non dovrà forse quella rassegnarsi ad accettare una tale risposta?_ »  
  
« _Non c’è petto di donna tanto forte da sopportare il palpito di una passione così travolgente quale amore ha prestato al cuore mio_ » "Patetico" pensò Scorpius. « _Non c’è cuore di donna tanto grande da contenerne tanta: manca loro una capacità bastante. Al loro amore, ahimè, può darsi il nome di appetito: di un certo sentimento che vien dal palato, non dal cuore_ » "Cazzate", « _soggetto, come tale, a essere saziato con il tempo e a provare disgusto e repulsione. Ma il mio è affamato quanto il mare, e come il mare tutto può inghiottire. Non mi far paragoni fra l’amor che potrebbe aver per me una donna e il mio amore per Olivia_ ». "Inutili paranoie e fantasie impossibili, vero, James?"  
  
« _Eppure io so…_ »  
  
"Cosa sai, James?" « _Che sai?_ »  
  
« _… so anche troppo bene quale amore può volere una donna_ » continuò a recitare James. « _Ché le donne hanno anche loro un cuore come il nostro. Mio padre ebbe una figlia che amava un uomo come forse io stessa potrei amare vostra signoria, se fossi donna_ ».  
  
« _E qual è la sua storia?_ » "Non ti sei già straziato abbastanza a pensare che se solo tu fossi stato una donna forse Teddy ti avrebbe accettato?"  
  
« _Non c’è nessuna storia, mio signore_ » ribattè James guardandolo negli occhi con malinconia talmente dolce da far male, « _mai ella svelò la sua passione, ma la tenne celata nel suo cuore, lasciando che, come il verme in un boccio, le divorasse le vermiglie gote. Immersa in questa sua malinconia, si lasciò pian piano illanguidire, e illividita dalla sua tristezza, se ne rimase immobile, seduta come la statua della Sofferenza su un cippo sepolcrale, sorridendo all’interno suo dolore_ ». James trasse un sospiro e scosse la testa sorridendo ironico e amaro; proseguì. « _Non era questo un amore verace? Noi uomini siamo più capaci di dir di più, giurare più di loro, e la mostra dei nostri sentimenti supera la lor vera intensità: ci dimostriamo prodighi a giurare anche se il nostro amore è piccolino_ ».  
  
"James, se solo provassimo a consumarci di meno…" pensò Scorpius prima di ribattere « _Ed è morta d’amore codesta tua sorella, ragazzo?_ »  
  
« _Io son tutte le figlie e tutti i figli rimasti della casa di mio padre: anche se non ne sono proprio certo…_ »  
  
C’era silenzio sulla scena e silenzio fra il pubblico, Scorpius capì di essersi davvero perso, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di James.  
  
Sentirono alle loro spalle qualcuno battere forte un piede a terra per attirare la loro attenzione. «James!» Era Lily, sempre fredda e pronta a prendere le redini della situazione. «Tocca ancora a te» sibilò sottovoce, «hai un’altra battuta!» Li salvò.  
  
« _Signore, debbo andare da quella dama?_ » si affrettò a dire James, tornando a riferirsi a Olivia-Alice.  
  
« _Oh, sì, questa è la cosa più importante_ ». Come no. « _Affrettati da lei e dalle a nome mio questo gioiello_ » gli porse un anello, « _e soggiungile ancora che il mio amore non può cedere il campo, né accettare da lei alcun rifiuto_ ».  
  
Uscirono entrambi di scena. Non si guardarono in faccia.  
  
Erano di nuovo entrati in risonanza come durante le prove?  
  
Lily li guardò colpita. «Però! C’è stato un attimo che… _wow_!» Alle spalle di lei c’era Dave _pallido_ e Alice _in estasi_. Non andava affatto bene.  
  
«Già, wow» mormorò piatto Scorpius allontanandosi per bere un bicchiere d’acqua.  
  
L’ultimo atto era ancora troppo lontano.  
  
  
  
Per fortuna non ci furono altri incidenti – o risonanze – di percorso e la fine arrivò quieta con grande sollievo di Scorpius, anche se si sentì allo stesso tempo come privato di qualcosa.  
  
Il cast accolse con un inchino gli applausi del pubblico; Scorpius sorrise raggiante quando vide i loro genitori guardarli felici – forse perlomeno non avevano sospettato nulla…  
  
Stavolta la Chapman richiamò lui e James per consegnare i fiori a Tim, il regista e sceneggiatore. James, con un gesto un po’ brusco, tolse dalle mani di Scorpius il mazzo e lo consegnò personalmente a Tim.  
  
Sotto gli applausi scroscianti degli spettatori, Scorpius dovette arrendersi all’evidenza e smettere di essere volontariamente cieco: Tim non era geloso di lui perché voleva James solo per sé, era geloso _di James perché voleva lui_ ; c’era davvero una reale possibilità che l’autore della Caccia al Tesoro fosse Tim. James, _essendo James_ , era geloso perché teneva sia a lui che a Tim, anche se forse in modo completamente diverso, e non li voleva insieme. Forse.  
  
Alice gli batté una mano sulla spalla sorridendo soddisfatta. « È stato un vero successo!»  
  
«Sì» annuì poco convinto.  
  
No, tutto quello era un vero _disastro_.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Ed ecco a voi il grande ritorno della Solem Horus! Ecco perché mi serviva XD Anche la scatola che si apre con una parola d’ordine è di mia invenzione come la Solem Horus; ho scelto come parola d’ordine "Quidditch" per pignoleria, perché in inglese resta invariata.  
  
Ed ecco anche la cotta di Al servita su un piatto d’argento, anche se gli indizi c’erano tutti XD ve l’avevo detto che c’era anche un quadrilatero, altro che triangolo XD (e la cosa rende Lily una piccola vipera).  
  
Ora finalmente Scorpius non farà più finta di non capire… solo che il matrimonio di Teddy è arrivato…


	11. Chapter 11

Non c’era stato troppo tempo per metabolizzare tutto o cercare di analizzare meglio quanto realizzato: subito dopo la recita avevano fatto i bagagli ed erano tornati a Villa Narciso. Avevano cenato chiassosamente con Al, Lily e Ginny e dopo erano crollati a dormire senza nemmeno disfare i bauli. O forse Scorpius aveva deciso di lasciarsi prendere dagli eventi per non pensare.  
  
Il giorno successivo avevano aiutato zia Andromeda con gli ultimi preparativi per il matrimonio e la sera Harry li aveva portati al _Testa di Porco_ con una Passaporta per l’addio al celibato di Teddy. Era stata una serata fatta di grasse risate dove tutto era ruotato intorno al rendere Teddy il più ridicolo possibile. Harry aveva preso accordi con un paio di colleghi e amici di Teddy; Scorpius aveva sogghignato rendendosi conto di quanto suo padre e Harry si fossero comportati nei confronti del povero Teddy come un fratello maggiore sadico e un giovane zio un po’ fuori di testa.  
  
Era stata un bella serata; James in quanto testimone era stato per tutto il tempo accanto a Teddy: aveva recitato bene la sua parte.  
  
Davvero, per tutto il tempo Scorpius non aveva pensato a niente, ma ora erano tornati a casa, mancavano poco meno di dodici maledette ore al matrimonio e nessuno di loro quattro era del tutto sobrio: suo padre l’aveva iniziato all’arte del saper riconoscere un buon vino o un buon liquore a tredici anni e non c’era festa che passasse senza che gli versasse di nascosto un paio di bicchieri; quella sera il Whiskey Incendiario aveva abbondato.  
  
Teddy in quel momento doveva essere stravaccato in coma sul divano da un amico che gli stava preparando una pozione contro la sbronza colossale che gli avevano fatto prendere, sicuro.  
  
Scorpius… voleva solo sapere come stava James.  
  
In tenuta da notte – un paio di pantaloni e una vecchia maglia – bussò alla porta socchiusa della camera di James; c’era la luce accesa, ma non gli rispose nessuno. Doveva essere in bagno, entrò lo stesso.  
  
Si appoggiò alla scrivania e guardò ogni singolo oggetto che apparteneva a James, sperando così di poter cogliere un altro po’ della sua vita e di avere altri ricordi da portare con sé; cercò con lo sguardo qualcosa che potesse rivelargli un’abitudine di James che ancora non conoscesse. Non la trovò e gli venne voglia di piangere in modo patetico – ma doveva essere anche colpa della sbronza.  
  
James provava qualcosa per lui, qualcosa di abbastanza forte da spingerlo a essere geloso di Tim, ma non si lasciava andare per motivi che Scorpius non comprendeva… forse per Teddy, sì sicuramente per Teddy: era ancora troppo preso da lui, in bilico. O forse Scorpius si stava solo illudendo perché voleva tanto che l’autore della caccia fosse James, ma su quali basi avrebbe mai potuto esserlo? Era più probabile ormai che fosse Tim.  
  
Inspirò a fondo e si avvicinò alla finestra ricordando che era consuetudine di James incidere sugli stipiti delle date per lui importanti o appuntarsi altri fatti tracciandoli lì in codice. Più che sbirciare o spiare la vita di James voleva solo _osservare_.  
  
Trovò le date di nascita di Lily e Al, quella di Harry e un’altra che associò a Ginny per via dell’anno. Scorrendo i vari giorni tracciati alle volte provò a fare un paio di calcoli mentali per capire su per giù a che periodo della vita di James corrispondessero: individuò il giorno del divorzio di Harry e Ginny e poco più sotto quello in cui lui era scappato di casa – erano date troppo vicine e le uniche dello stesso anno. Poi c’era la data di nascita di Teddy, sotto cui c’erano segnati alcuni numeri e lettere: dovevano indicare dei momenti particolari che James voleva ricordare.  
  
C’era il primo giorno a Hogwarts – lo riconobbe perché era il primo settembre – e con il cuore in gola si accorse che c’era anche la data di nascita di Tim: non sapeva quando compisse gli anni, ma l’anno era lo stesso di quello di nascita di James e subito sotto c’erano state incise delle altre date. La prima volta di James, seguita da altri tipi di prima volta che aveva avuto sempre con Tim.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo, s’infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle distogliendo lo sguardo. Fu con una certa sorpresa che in quel momento notò che in alto, sullo stipite opposto, c’era una data a lui familiare: quella di nascita di Draco. Scorse un po’ più in basso: trovò il giorno in cui James e Harry erano venuti a vivere a Villa Narciso.  
  
Trovò la sera del loro primo bacio e la notte della loro prima volta.  
  
James aveva inciso di loro due insieme, ma non aveva fatto la stessa cosa con la sua data di nascita.  
  
«Ti diverti a decifrare?» lo colse all’improvviso di spalle la voce di James; non riuscì a capire bene se fu ironico o sarcastico.  
  
«Scusa io… non avrei dovuto, hai ragione» ammise rivolgendo lo sguardo in basso e guardando ovunque ma non lui. «Ero venuto a vedere come stai».  
  
«Una favola» stavolta fu davvero aspro. «Ti vedo brillo: vuoi una pozione anti-sbronza? Ne ho una scorta nel baule, a Hogwarts le fa Timmy…» si chinò per cercargliene una.  
  
«Sì, grazie, sarebbe l’ideale…»  
  
«E dovremmo essere in piedi fra meno di quattro ore!» ghignò James porgendogli una fiala. «Occhio che è amara come il fiele» l’avvertì.  
  
Lui la stappò e l’annusò. «Fa anche venire l’istinto immediato di rimettere?» indagò.  
  
«No, per quello vai tranquillo, è solo molto amara» lo rassicurò serio.  
  
Scorpius mandò giù la pozione e dopo per il saporaccio sentì gli occhi inondarsi di lacrime e gli venne la voglia istintiva di schiantare la fiala contro il muro.  
  
«Da’ qua!» ridacchiò James togliendogliela dalla mano notando come la stesse agitando. «Te l’avevo detto che era amara forte».  
  
«Cazzo!» imprecò riprendendosi.  
  
«Coraggio! Entro venti minuti sarai di nuovo un fiore!» lo schiaffeggiò scherzosamente James.  
  
«Grazie» ma suonò più come un "Vaffanculo", tant’è che James rise divertito, ma poi divenne serio.  
  
«Grazie a te» sussurrò.  
  
«Non ti lascerò da solo domani» gli promise.  
  
«Lo so» sorrise triste annuendo. «Buonanotte» lo salutò con un inaspettato bacio a schiocco e un po’ umido sulla bocca.  
  
«Buonanotte» lo ricambiò allo stesso modo ma posandogli una mano sulla guancia e facendo durare il bacio appena qualche secondo di più; intrecciò le dita alle sue e le lasciò andare solo quando dovette uscire fuori dalla porta.  
  
Scorpius tornò in camera propria già più lucido, si passò la lingua sulle labbra e si rese conto di quanto _davvero amaro_ fosse stato quel bacio.  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo furono svegliati niente di meno che da Lily e Ginny che si erano portate dietro Al e Gideon – e nessuno degli ultimi due aveva una bella cera.  
  
Ginny era già vestita di tutto punto, si limitò a sedersi in cucina davanti ai due vassoi di muffin al cioccolato che aveva portato – due perché uno era tutto per sé. Lily marciò in camera di James e Scorpius per buttare giù dal letto i fratelli.  
  
James ebbe pietà di Al e gli offrì una pozione anti-sbronza: a quanto sembrava all’addio al celibato Draco aveva voluto avere il piacere di iniziare all’alcol forte almeno un figlio di Harry.  
  
«Weasley» si lamentò Draco entrando in cucina, «perché diamine hai portato la colazione se poi la stai spazzolando tutta tu?» La chiamava sempre per cognome quando voleva prenderla in giro.  
  
«Giuro che avevo buone intenzioni» gli parlò a bocca piena, «però non appena ho visto la tua faccia ho sentito l’esigenza di mangiare anche l’altro vassoio. Devi stare molto simpatico a Dora» annuì con fare saputo.  
  
Gideon si muoveva per casa meno goffamente dell’altra volta, ma l’idea di incontrare per la prima volta tutti i Weasley insieme lo stava agitando.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare, Parkin!» lo rassicurò Draco. «Tanto tutti i maschi Weasley sono uguali. Più o meno». Lui gli assentì poco convinto.  
  
Lily, incurante dei tacchi alti e dell’abito lungo, salì su uno sgabello intestardendosi a sistemare personalmente il colletto e la cravatta di suo padre. Harry però poi la prese in braccio per farla scendere.  
  
In cucina, Ginny acconciò i capelli della figlia all’insù con un paio di fiori bianchi freschi; sorrise intenerita guardando suo figlio maggiore fare colazione in piedi, ancora senza giacca e con la camicia fuori dai pantaloni. «James, la camicia va _dentro_ » lo rimproverò bonaria, «e per oggi tieni le maniche non arrotolate, proviamo a nascondere per un po’ quei tatuaggi…»  
  
Scorpius e Al risero, James sbuffò e assecondò la madre.  
  
Ginny batté le mani per richiamare tutti. «Presto! La Passaporta per il maniero si attiverà fra venti minuti!»  
  
Scorpius corse in camera sua a prendere la giacca, l’indossò con dei gesti veloci; James lo raggiunse.  
  
«Pronto?»  
  
«Sì» esalò Scorpius. «Tu?»  
  
Lui gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo baciò come la sera prima. «Ora sì».  
  
Uscirono dalla camera insieme e una volta giù in cucina Ginny insisté per fare una foto ai ragazzi tutti insieme, Draco concordò a patto che non si mettesse a frignare.  
  
Per fortuna la Passaporta li trovò tutti pronti.  
  
Era una bella giornata di sole e il maniero non era elegante come Scorpius aveva immaginato: era abbastanza rurale e poco squadrato, dava l’idea di essere una vecchia magione dove aveva vissuto una famiglia molto numerosa. Sul davanti c’era un giardino di medie dimensioni dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia, c’erano delle panche robuste allineate e rivolte verso un piccolo gazebo bianco ottagonale; tutto era decorato con palloncini bianchi e drappi dorati, ma non c’era niente di eccessivo o troppo vistoso.  
  
Zia Andromeda stava piangendo commossa, Draco le diede la mano e la rassicurò a modo proprio. «Su, zia! Teddy non è mica morto. Si sta solo scavando la fossa da solo». Zia Andromeda si premurò di pestare un piede del caro nipote con un bastone da passeggio e poi disse ai ragazzi di andare all’interno del maniero, perché avrebbero dovuto mettersi in fila per l’uscita della sposa.  
  
«Vado a cercare Teddy» disse James a Scorpius, «non l’ho ancora incrociato».  
  
Scorpius gli mise una mano sul braccio. «Sei sicuro?»  
  
Lui gli sorrise, anche se un po’ triste. «Tranquillo, giuro che non farò cose come una confessione d’amore dell’ultimo minuto! Non sono poi così teatrale e masochista».  
  
Scorpius gli sorrise debolmente di rimando e lo lasciò andare.  
  
Trovarono Victoire in una saletta, era in compagnia di sua madre, sua sorella e Alice. Era molto bella ed emozionata; la signora Weasley tenne a informarli con orgoglio che indossava quello che era stato il suo abito da sposa – era molto semplice e le donava, tra l’altro.  
  
Scorpius per qualche minuto provò la sensazione che gli eventi stessero andando troppo veloci, che tutto gli stesse scivolando dalle mani. Forse stava assorbendo come una spugna le emozioni di James.  
  
Per distrarsi si mise a chiacchierare con Alice su come sarebbero usciti per andare verso l’altare – in fila per due, poi sarebbe uscita la sposa col padre – e quando tornò James si accorse subito che era diventato spaccone come quando voleva nascondere la propria malinconia e amarezza. Non gli chiese nemmeno se avesse visto Teddy, era palese.  
  
«Ehi, Alice» disse James, «posso dirti una cosa in confidenza facendo finta di non essere per te un quasi fratello?»  
  
«Dimmi pure!»  
  
«Questo vestito ti fa due gran belle bocce!»  
  
Alice rise, Lily si sollevò la gonna e pestò un piede al fratello.  
  
«Tutti in posizione!» li richiamò la madre di Victoire.  
  
Scorpius e Lily sarebbero stati i primi a uscire, seguiti da Al e Dominique e infine James e Alice. Scorpius inspirò a fondo, porse il braccio a Lily e poi si voltò a guardare un’ultima volta James; si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso complice e non molto felice.  
  
Partì la marcia nuziale; Scorpius e Lily avanzarono lentamente verso il gazebo ottagonale, lei altezzosa come sempre e con le mani strette intorno a un piccolo bouquet di fiori bianchi, lui a metà strada fra il rassegnato e il terrorizzato.  
  
La testimone di Victoire era la sorella minore; le damigelle si disposero in fila dal lato della sposa, con Dominique più vicina all’altare, mentre i cavalieri si schierarono dal lato dello sposo, e James scambiò subito un largo sorriso d’intesa con Teddy che era in piedi in attesa di Victoire.  
  
Scorpius si mise al fianco di James.  
  
Victoire entrò nel cortile insieme al signor Weasley, era ancora più emozionata di prima; Scorpius la vide fare un bel respiro profondo sorridendo per non scoppiare a piangere, poi Teddy la fissò da lontano e ricambiò il sorriso facendole l’occhiolino; lei si riprese, più raggiante e bella di prima.  
  
Quando la sposa arrivò all’altare, gli occhi di James indugiarono per un attimo sulle mani strette di Teddy e Victoire, poi tirò su col naso e puntò per qualche attimo lo sguardo verso il cielo.  
  
Il cerimoniere fece un lungo discorso entusiasta a cui Scorpius prestò poca attenzione, preferendo perdersi in particolari inutili come la punta delle proprie scarpe o una piccola piega sul tappeto rosso che separava le due file di panche. Arrivato il momento dei giuramenti, gli occhi di tutti furono su Teddy e Victoire e le loro mani pronte ad accogliere le fedi nuziali; gli occhi di Scorpius invece restarono fermi su James.  
  
James non guardava Victoire, non guardava le fedi nuziali. James guardava Teddy sorridendo con una nostalgia incredibilmente dolorosa; Scorpius lo percepì in modo netto: James stava dicendo a Teddy addio augurandogli ogni bene, credendo davvero in ogni singola speranza per lui che stava pensando mentre lo guardava in silenzio sposare la persona che amava. Una persona che non era lui.  
  
Quando Teddy baciò la sposa, James fu il primo ad applaudire. Con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
Subito partì della musica e cominciò l’andirivieni dall’altare per gli auguri; ci furono un paio di scatti fotografici fatti all’aperto in giardino, Scorpius posò come ordinato dal fotografo e si sentì vuoto. Stava davvero assorbendo le emozioni di James. Non riusciva a cogliere tutti i rumori e le voci, non riconosceva più momentaneamente i visi conosciuti.  
  
Finite le foto, entrarono nel maniero: perlomeno avrebbero preso un po’ d’aria e delle distanze dagli sposi. Il banchetto era stato allestito nel cortile interno, al tavolo più vicino al lato dello sposo si sedette quella che era in effetti la sua famiglia: zia Andromeda con accanto Draco – in modo tale che potesse colpirlo con uno scappellotto ogni volta che sarebbe stato necessario – Scorpius, Harry e i suoi tre figli, Ginny e Gideon.  
  
Era una tavolata di gente poco normale e questo servì ad alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
  
Per un attimo Scorpius aveva temuto di ritrovarsi davanti della cucina francese d’alta classe, invece fu tutto più casereccio di quanto si aspettasse: era come assistere a un banchetto di una festa medievale, col profumo della carne cotta allo spiedo all’aperto e il buon vino che scorreva a fiumi; quel matrimonio era "fiabesco" in quel senso. Forse Victoire era meno schizzinosa di quanto lasciasse intendere Lily, cominciava a capire perché a suo cugino piacesse così tanto.  
  
Ginny se ne stava perennemente col naso all’insù a seguire con lo sguardo i camerieri che passavano per i tavoli, Draco disse più volte a Gideon di provare a tenere le narici della propria compagna a cuccia.  
  
« _Anche_ quello mi sembra appetitoso…» mormorò Ginny pensosa indicando un vassoio che si allontanava da loro.  
  
Harry mise una mano sulla spalla di Gideon. «Ti assicuro che ha fatto così anche quando aspettava Albus, ma poi le è passata dopo il terzo mese».  
  
«Veramente ha già superato il terzo mese…»  
  
«Ah, è vero».  
  
Fra buon cibo, brindisi improvvisati e risate il banchetto durò a lungo e Scorpius si sentì molto più rilassato, ma alla fine giunse l’ora di spostare i tavoli con la magia e dare iniz fatti tracciandoli lì in codicamigelle d’onore e i loro cavalieri si posizionarono al centro del cortile per la famosa vecchia danza popolare per cui si esercitavano da mesi. A Scorpius, essendo ormai immerso nell’atmosfera, sembrò perfino una cosa divertente da fare, o almeno utile per svagarsi da altri pensieri.  
  
Iniziò la musica e si mossero perfettamente coordinati; Scorpius ogni tanto scambiò delle occhiate con Lily, le sorrise in modo furbo fino a quando lei non lo ricambiò contagiata; quando scambiarono i partner, Scorpius si accorse che James stava facendo strani bronci per far ridere Alice, che provava malamente a trattenersi. Albus cercava di fare del suo meglio per non pestare i piedi a nessuno.  
  
Fra una giravolta e l’altra, Teddy e James si scambiarono qualche sguardo d’intesa, dei sorrisi complici e una volta perfino un cinque – Victoire fece finta di essersi offesa e strattonò Teddy ridendo. Alla fine, i due novelli sposi passarono sotto l’arcata di braccia di dame e cavalieri ridacchiando felici. Tutti applaudirono entusiasti e commossi, Alice ringraziò Al di averle risparmiato i piedi, Dominique lo ringraziò un po’ meno.  
  
Fortunatamente dopo la musica cambiò, si passò a qualcosa di più moderno e tutti cominciarono a ballare.  
  
Lily non mollò Scorpius a Dominique nemmeno un secondo.  
  
James e Alice ogni tanto si lanciarono in balli assurdi, compreso un tango rigido eseguito con facce troppo serie e convinte; come facesse Alice a scatenarsi in quel modo indossando quei tacchi così alti era un mistero. Poco più in là Scorpius vide suo padre ballare con Harry: non stava passando un pezzo lento, eppure loro due erano posizionati come se lo fosse; si dondolavano appena sul posto non prestando molta attenzione al ritmo, Harry parlava di qualcosa e Draco rideva divertito. Scorpius si augurò di poter essere così come loro fra altri vent’anni, perché Alice aveva ragione: vedere due genitori che si amavano – non importava se ci fosse un legame di sangue o meno con entrambi – gli dava la speranza che tutto quello un giorno potesse succedere anche a lui.  
  
Stava arrivando il tramonto, ormai. Scorpius, James, Al, Lily e Alice avevano passato il tardo pomeriggio a fare foto buffe per il maniero; Harry gliene aveva scattata una mentre erano seduti sparsi e scalzi sul prato e aveva detto che l’avrebbe messa in salotto, Ginny aveva replicato che ne voleva una copia, _sì, anche di quella_.  
  
Quel matrimonio sembrava infinito.  
  
Teddy e Victoire ballavano al centro del cortile, ciondolavano piano sul posto, fronte contro fronte guardandosi dolcemente. Erano bellissimi, purtroppo.  
  
Scorpius si mosse per sgranchirsi la schiena, si guardò intorno e si accorse di aver perso di vista James; lo cercò ovunque con lo sguardo, ma non lo trovò. Preoccupato, decise di ricorrere al cellulare: quell’affare gliel’aveva regalato Harry per Natale e James gli aveva insegnato a usarlo dicendogli che era dieci volte più veloce di un gufo, se si trovavano in un campo privo di incantesimi Respingi Babbani. Scorpius accese il marchingegno sperando che ci fosse campo e che James non l’avesse staccato – non sapeva più che pensare e in quella situazione era facile diventare paranoici. Dopo un paio di lunghi squilli, finalmente James aprì la linea – Scorpius rilassò le spalle.  
  
«James, dove sei?»  
  
«A consumare un cliché» rispose ironico biascicando.  
  
«E precisamente _dove_?»  
  
«Uhm…» Scorpius sentì un lieve rumore di liquido che si muoveva: James di sicuro stava bevendo da una bottiglia. «Sono su un balcone, un _grosso_ balcone di un salone».  
  
Scorpius rientrò nel maniero. «Quale scale hai preso?»  
  
«Non ricordo, le scale di questo fottuto maniero sono tutte uguali!» sbottò. «Prova quelle a sinistra… _il lato del cuore_!» cinguettò.  
  
Scorpius roteò gli occhi e cominciò a salire i gradini. «Cosa stai bevendo?» s’informò cauto.  
  
«Non temere, non è Whiskey Incendiario, è champagne. Una bottiglia intera. Sbrigati ad arrivare, prima che la finisca!»  
  
«Ci sto provando!» Arrivò in cima e vide il numero di stanze, troppe. «Aiutami a orientarmi: cosa vedi dal balcone?»  
  
«Tutta l’allegra festa, sono sopra a dov’era il tavolo di Teddy e Victoire prima delle danze».  
  
Scorpius tuttavia preferì procedere per tentativi ed errori: alla seconda porta aperta finalmente trovò un salone con un balcone; James era lì, affacciato e con un bottiglia in mano. Aveva abbandonato la giacca chissà dove, teneva la cravatta allentata, la camicia gloriosamente fuori dai pantaloni e le maniche tirate su per tenere in mostra i tatuaggi. Scorpius rise scuotendo la testa, si tolse la giacca con un gesto veloce e si allentò la cravatta a propria volta.  
  
«Non vuoi più ballare?» chiese a James continuando a parlare al cellulare; lui non dava segno di averlo sentito entrare nel salone.  
  
«Ho ballato pure troppo!» si lamentò mandando giù un altro sorso di champagne dalla bottiglia.  
  
Scorpius si affacciò sul balcone andando silenziosamente alle sue spalle, decise di prenderlo un po’ in giro recitando una battuta di Mercuzio, tanto era sicuro che James sapesse le battute di Romeo a memoria, visto che avevano recitato quella scena insieme; chiuse la linea.  
  
« _Caro Romeo, noi vogliamo che tu balli_ » esordì vestendo per la prima volta i panni di Mercuzio.  
  
James si voltò accigliato, ma quando lo vide sorrise strafottente e mise via anche lui il cellulare. « _Io no, credetelo_ » ribatté con la battuta di Romeo come previsto. « _Voi avete scarpine da ballo con suolo leggero: io invece ho l'anima di piombo che m'inchioda al suolo in modo da non lasciarmi muovere_ ». Così vero.  
  
Scorpius proseguì la recita. « _Tu sei innamorato: fatti prestare le ali da Cupido, e per mezzo di esse librati a volo al di sopra delle tue pene_ ». O almeno era questo quello che voleva per lui.  
  
« _Il suo dardo mi ha ferito troppo crudelmente, perché io possa levarmi a volo con le sue lievi penne_ » continuò James, « _e avvinto come sono nei suoi lacci non posso vincer d'un salto la triste sommità del dolore: sotto il grave peso dell'amore, io sprofondo_ ».  
  
« _E tu, per sprofondarvi dentro, dovresti gravar d'un peso l'amore; è un'oppressione troppo grande per una creatura delicata_ ».  
  
« _Amore è delicato?_ » chiese James con un sarcasmo particolarmente sentito. « _È troppo rozzo invece, troppo aspro, troppo violento e punge come una spina_ ».  
  
Scorpius si avvicinò a lui e lo guardò negli occhi. « _Se amore è rozzo con te, tu sii rozzo con lui: rendi ad amore puntura per puntura, e lo vincerai_ ».  
  
Si fissarono a lungo, poi James scosse la testa sbuffando un sorriso e gli porse la bottiglia. «Bevi con me» l’invitò tornando a osservare la festa dal balcone; molti stavano andando via. «Se Romeo si fosse scopato Mercuzio non ci sarebbe scappato nessun morto e tutti sarebbero stati felici e contenti!»  
  
Scorpius scoppiò a ridere e dovette portarsi il dorso di una mano contro la bocca per non sputacchiare lo champagne. «Come stai, adesso?» gli domandò diventando più serio e guardandolo fissare ancora verso il basso; si accorse con sollievo che almeno non guardava Teddy, né lo cercava fra la folla.  
  
«Svuotato» rispose James senza esitare. «Gli ho detto addio, Scorp. Ho rinunciato al mio bel sogno romantico adolescenziale, è finita… È finita un’intera fase della mia vita».  
  
«Che si era aperta _quando_?»  
  
«Credo da subito dopo il divorzio dei miei, quando è scoppiato tutto il casino, sono scappato da casa e per coronare il tutto ho capito che quello che ero era… _essere omosessuale_ , perché Teddy mi piaceva _in quel senso_ » espirò a fondo. «Ora sto finendo la scuola, ho una nuova famiglia, non sono più un verginello e Teddy si è sposato… Si è conclusa un’era, insomma». Bevve un lungo sorso e poi passò di nuovo la bottiglia a Scorpius.  
  
«Ti piangerai addosso ancora a lungo?» lo canzonò.  
  
«Nah, solo lo stretto necessario» replicò ironico, «diciamo fino a quando non troverò un paio di lamette per tagliarmi le vene».  
  
Scorpius rise e lo spintonò col fianco. «Dai, balliamo». Lui gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica schioccando la lingua. «Guarda che poco fa i nostri ballavano» provò a tentarlo.  
  
«Sì, li ho visti. E dopo ho vomitato» storse la bocca.  
  
«Non ci credo» ribatté sicuro, «mi sa proprio che ballare un lento è una di quelle stupide e patetiche fantasie che ogni tanto ti concedi, vero?» insinuò continuando a sorridere.  
  
James sbuffò seccato e si voltò verso di lui con i palmi delle mani rivolti all’insù. «Ok. Ora dimmi un po’ chi è che guiderà questo lento».  
  
Scorpius capì il problema e scoppiò a ridere forte.  
  
James brontolò. «Vedi? Te l’avevo detto…»  
  
«Facciamo che non guida nessuno» Scorpius gli prese una mano e se la posò sul fianco, fece la stessa cosa con lui e poi intrecciò le dita libere alle sue. «Ti va bene così?» Dal basso proveniva la musica di un vecchio pezzo lento.  
  
«Uhm» ponderò James arricciando il naso, «diciamo di sì». Cominciarono a dondolare sul posto.  
  
«Hai visto?» gli disse Scorpius sorridendo. «Non è poi così difficile realizzare alcuni sogni».  
  
«Non è che io sognassi _proprio_ questa cosa…» si mise sulla difensiva.  
  
«Prova di nuovo a negarlo» lo sfidò ridendo fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
«Ooooook» sospirò James, «mi arrendo! Sì, mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea di ballare un lento con un altro ragazzo, però… sai com’è, soprattutto alla nostra età e se non hai fatto ancora coming out pubblicamente… Purtroppo quando m’innamoro so essere schifosamente romantico e dannatamente devoto, e non è un merito, lo so».  
  
«Sicuro?» obiettò Scorpius.  
  
«Perché, per te lo è?»  
  
«Diciamo che è una cosa che mi affascina» ammise spontaneo e candido.  
  
Stava calando la sera, le luci del tramonto regalavano piacevoli chiaroscuri ai loro profili e forse entrambi non sentivano più davvero la musica da un bel pezzo. Si muovevano piano e si guardavano negli occhi.  
  
Era il loro ennesimo momento giusto, ed era anche quello sbagliato per chiedersi se di momenti giusti ne avessero avuti pure troppi finora.  
  
Si baciarono intensamente e a lungo, scordandosi dov’erano e lasciando aumentare la loro voglia di contatto fisico stringendosi più forte.  
  
James poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Smaterializzazione congiunta, da qui in due possiamo farlo senza Passaporta» gli mormorò. Scorpius non gli chiese neanche _perché_ e _dove_ , gli annuì.  
  
Si Materializzarono sul vialetto di Villa Narciso; James gli strinse la mano e corsero su per le scale prima che gli elfi domestici li potessero incrociare – per fortuna dovevano essere sul retro.  
  
Andarono in camera di James – _ancora una volta_ – che si occupò subito di fare tutti gli incantesimi necessari per non essere sorpresi, poi lanciò a terra la bacchetta, afferrò Scorpius per il colletto e lo baciò sbattendolo contro l’armadio.  
  
Scorpius notò che James era piacevolmente violento, ma non aggressivo o poco dedito a dargli piacere, tutt’altro: era possessivo, impetuoso, pieno di desiderio; stavolta non si stava aggrappando a lui per non cadere, voleva che andasse _giù con lui_ , insieme.  
  
«Mi vuoi ancora, Scorp?» gli chiese incerto per un attimo.  
  
«Perché dovrei smettere di volerti?» replicò senza volere davvero una risposta; gli sfilò la cravatta e cominciò a sbottonargli in fretta la camicia, James fece lo stesso con lui e non appena gli denudò una spalla gliela morse. Scorpius lo spinse verso il letto. Anche i pantaloni andarono via.  
  
«Non vado più a letto con Timmy» gli mormorò James fra un bacio e l’altro sul collo.  
  
«Non mi è mai interessato saperlo» rispose sincero trattenendo un lieve gemito. Quella era un’informazione superflua, considerando che tanto non l’avrebbe mai avuto sul serio.  
  
«Volevo che tu lo sapessi».  
  
«Taci» lo fermò baciandolo sulla bocca a lungo. Niente più parole che rendessero la loro relazione più ambigua di quanto non lo era già, per favore, niente più definizioni a metà; voleva solo prendere quel momento a morsi. Voleva solo morire su di lui.  
  
«Mi è mancato tutto questo…» si ostinò a parlare James, toccandolo subito nei punti dov’era più sensibile ma con attenzione.  
  
«L’abbiamo fatto solo una volta, come può esserti mancato?» obiettò con voce strozzata.  
  
«A me sembra che sia da una vita che lo facciamo, ma ora non ci toccavamo da un po’…» James spinse i fianchi contro i suoi per farlo gemere e quando Scorpius aprì la bocca lui ne approfittò per baciarlo a lungo in modo semplicemente _vergognoso_ – se solo fossero stati lucidi, ma erano impazziti, quindi qualsiasi gesto lascivo andava più che bene.  
  
«Posso essere tuo?» gli chiese James. «Non m’importa di chi sei, fintanto che posso essere tuo».  
  
«Non dire cazzate» gli rispose col fiato corto e cercando di non lasciarsi tentare, «non è quello che vogliamo entrambi». "O sono tuo anch’io o non se ne fa niente, che cazzo dici, James?!"  
  
«Vorrei solo poterci essere per te… sempre…»  
  
«Ci sei!»  
  
«No, non ci sono» James scosse la testa deglutendo a stento e poi gli cacciò un paio di dita in bocca; Scorpius _capì_ , gliele morse appena e poi le leccò. «Vorrei solo poter fare qualcosa per te…» continuò a mormorargli iniziando a prepararlo piano.  
  
«Non ce n’è bisogno, James…»  
  
«Ne ho bisogno _io_ ». Scorpius serrò i denti. «Shhhh» gli sussurrò contro l’orecchio, «faccio piano. Lo so, la prima volta sembra fottutamente invadente e vorresti solo _non subire_ … Non è così, _non sarà così_ : te lo prometto».  
  
«James…» gli affondò le unghia su un braccio.  
  
«Respira… Ti voglio _davvero_ tanto, farò in modo che tu dopo non ricordi quanto ti ha fatto male… _ci tengo_. Lo sai che ci tengo». Perché James sceglieva sempre quei momenti per dirgli simili verità brucianti? «Lasciamelo fare…» lo supplicò ancora baciandolo sulla bocca, come se già non fosse a un passo dall’entrargli dentro, tanto l’aveva aiutato a perdersi.  
  
James gli raccomandò cento volte di guardarlo negli occhi, _di guardare solo lui_ , e di respirare; gli disse che non doveva aver paura di chiedergli di smetterla o di fare piano, e non doveva neanche trattenersi dall’urlare o dal mandarlo a ‘fanculo – e non ci fu niente di divertente in quella battuta, perché sapevano entrambi che eventualmente Scorpius non l’avrebbe mandato al diavolo per del dolore fisico ma _per altro_.  
  
Scorpius strinse forte i denti quando lo sentì entrare, ma fece subito quanto richiesto e lo guardò negli occhi respirando a fondo. James non staccava lo sguardo dal suo, Scorpius raggiunse il suo viso con le dita e a ogni spinta lui gli sfiorò la mano con la bocca: il palmo, il dorso, il pollice… a ogni affondo dei fianchi il punto sfiorato cambiava e più aumentava il ritmo meno importava dove lo toccasse, contava solo che lo facesse e basta; alla fine James gli prese le dita fra le labbra.  
  
Scorpius sentiva dolore, si sentiva davvero invaso e per quanta voglia avesse di gridargli sul serio di andare a farsi fottere perché lo stava lacerando dentro – nell’anima – non lo fece: resisté con gli occhi lucidi, incollato a James che lo fissava così adorante e perso da farlo sentire a poco a poco invaso _da altro_ – languore, calore insopportabile, piacere di _essere una fonte di piacere_ e infine piacere fisico – e tutto in modo repentino cominciò a importare poco, se non riguardava la loro unione.  
  
Non fu razionale, ma quando i sospiri diventarono gemiti forti cominciarono a urlare entrambi; Scorpius desiderò tantissimo mordere James, _marchiarlo_ ; si fermò per un soffio dal gridargli che era suo. Poi James spinse più forte e più veloce e Scorpius sentì che gli stava dando _così tanto_ che forse ne sarebbe morto.  
  
All’ultima spinta ogni cosa – _ogni certezza_ – fu spazzata via, ma invece di restare solo la cenere, rimase un fuoco caldo e dolce dalla fiamma piccola e luminosa, qualcosa che sapevano benissimo non li avrebbe abbandonati mai.  
  
Non si parlarono, restarono l’uno sull’altro a guardarsi un po’ smarriti in attesa che i loro respiri si regolarizzassero mentre si accarezzavano stanchi. Poi James si scostò da lui e si stese al suo fianco guardandolo negli occhi; continuò a non parlargli, ma intrecciò le dita alle sue e pose le mani fra i loro visi, sul cuscino. Scorpius accennò un sorriso malinconico, James gli sfiorò scherzosamente il naso con una nocca e poi gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra; poggiò la fronte contro la sua, le loro mani restarono strette e si addormentarono insieme, esausti.  
  
  
  
Scorpius si destò sentendosi avvolto dal calore del corpo James e inondato dal suo profumo – James era pressoché ovunque, _spaventoso_. Sbarrò gli occhi, imprecò sottovoce e si affrettò a vedere che ore fossero guardando la sveglia sul comodino: per fortuna avevano dormito circa meno di tre quarti d’ora, anche se si sentiva talmente rilassato e appagato da sembrare che fosse passata un’eternità. Si alzò dal letto in modo non troppo brusco per non svegliare James di soprassalto, cercò subito i propri vestiti e tastò le tasche dei pantaloni alla ricerca del cellulare per controllare se qualcuno li avesse cercati – erano stati dei fottuti incoscienti, su quel balcone avrebbe potuto vederli _chiunque_.  
  
Trovò un messaggio da parte di Lily. "Vi ho coperti. Tornate prima della partenza di Teddy e Victoire".  
  
Scorpius sorrise sarcastico e amaro: Lily non aveva posto domande, non aveva chiesto neanche dove fossero né aveva richiesto spiegazioni, si era comportata da discreta Regina delle Nevi come al solito _aiutandoli_. Le voleva bene, anche se in quel momento un atteggiamento simile faceva male.  
  
Si mise in piedi, si allacciò i pantaloni e cominciò a riabbottonarsi la camicia; sentì un leggero fruscio di lenzuola, si accorse di sottecchi che James lo stava fissando.  
  
Scorpius gli parlò sbrigativo. «Non possiamo non salutare Teddy e Victoire prima che vadano via per il viaggio di nozze».  
  
James piegò un braccio e lo sovrappose fra la testa e il cuscino. «Lo so» rispose con aria assente; poi riprese a guardarlo. «Nel primo cassetto della scrivania c’è un coltellino» gli disse di punto in bianco, «prendilo, è quello che ho sempre usato per le incisioni» indicò con un piccolo cenno del capo la finestra, «non mi è mai piaciuto lasciare quei segni usando la magia». Ci fu una piccola pausa. «E non ho mai permesso a nessun altro di farlo al posto mio».  
  
Scorpius, per quanto incerto e un po’ impaurito da cosa volesse dire quello per James, fece quanto richiesto. «Vuoi che incida qualcosa?» gli chiese fissando gli stipiti ed evitando di guardare lui.  
  
«Sì. La tua data di nascita».  
  
Scorpius si morse un labbro e scosse la testa sorridendo sarcastico. «No, scordatelo. Se non posso stare con te non lo farò».  
  
James si rigirò nel letto e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Non posso darti quello che vuoi…»  
  
«E per quale motivo?» continuò sullo stesso tono. «Per Teddy? Per… _per Tim_? Per colpa del tuo cervello bacato o di chissà che tipo di paranoia?»  
  
«Per…» si coprì il viso con le mani. «Per… _tutto_. Per tutto quello che sono».  
  
Scorpius provò a calmarsi e a essere meno acido possibile, respirò a fondo. «Senti, James… non ci sto. Tu sei instabile perché vuoi _continuare_ a essere instabile, non ti decidi a diventare meno ambiguo nel cercare e dare affetto perché ciò significherebbe mettere una volta per tutte dei paletti e la cosa ti fa paura. Hai paura di deludere _me_ ». James si ostinava a non guardarlo, ma Scorpius vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Le cose con me non funzionano così, ok?» continuò imperterrito. «So che non stai giocando con quello che sento per te, o almeno non in modo consapevole, ma preferirei qualcosa di più delineato. Per quanto io possa sentirmi attratto fisicamente da qualcun altro, non riesco nemmeno a baciarlo _perché tu vieni prima_. Io voglio questo tipo di stabilità, capisci?»  
  
Lui scosse la testa stringendo le labbra. «Non posso darti quello che vuoi» ripeté cocciuto.  
  
Scorpius strinse i denti e finì di abbottonarsi la camicia. «Smettila di dire questo quando fino a poco meno di un’ora fa l’hai fatto. E pure dannatamente bene».  
  
James sbuffò e si alzò dal letto iniziando a rivestirsi il più rapido possibile. «Sto solo cercando di proteggerti da me» gli disse con tono nervoso.  
  
«E chi ti protegge da te stesso?» replicò prontamente sfidandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. James resisté al suo sguardo pungente per meno di un secondo. «Giochiamo a carte scoperte, James» proseguì con voce un po’ più morbida, «sappiamo entrambi che non abbiamo più molto tempo» si riferì in modo sottile alla partita di Quidditch e alla fine della Caccia al Tesoro, «se entro tale giorno non ti deciderai a chiarire quello che senti per me, a mettere un punto fermo smettendo di darmi solo una relazione ambigua, sarò io a farlo; chiuderò tutte le porte». Vide James trasalire appena. «Non m’importa davvero se è perché i tuoi sentimenti per Teddy non sono ancora svaniti del tutto, se è per Tim o se per qualsiasi altra tua paranoia: tu dimmi solo chiaro e tondo quello che senti per me, non temere di fare un passo più lungo della gamba e giuro che saprò ripagarti. L’ho capito che provi qualcosa per me, ma abbi il coraggio di dirmi _cosa_ , perché a queste condizioni io non ci sto: c’è un limite al masochismo».  
  
James era in piedi di fronte a lui, si passò stancamente le mani sul volto.  
  
«James» gli prese il viso fra le mani, «mi hai capito?» gli chiese piano e con dolcezza. Lui gli annuì a occhi bassi.  
  
Scorpius gli schioccò un bacio languido sulle labbra – poteva anche essere l’ultimo – poi si mise la cravatta intorno al collo, ma non l’allacciò perché prima il suo sguardo cadde sul coltellino che aveva posato sulla scrivania; lo prese e decise tuttavia di incidere una data, _quella di quel giorno_. «Tanto di oggi ce ne ricorderemo entrambi» mormorò deglutendo a fatica fissando l’intaglio, «in un modo o nell’altro». James gli annuì a testa china finendo di sistemarsi il colletto della camicia.  
  
«Allora… andiamo?» gli chiese Scorpius un po’ esitante.  
  
«Sì, andiamo a salutare Teddy e Victoire» lo prese per mano; la stretta fu un po’ troppo forte e possessiva, Scorpius decise di non prestarvi troppa attenzione. Si consolò con un pensiero: mancava poco e finalmente sarebbe finito o iniziato tutto.  
  
  
  
A fine serata Scorpius era crollato sul letto perfino troppo stanco per spostare i vestiti dismessi dalle coperte, figurarsi per pensare a quanto successo; il mattino dopo suo padre l’aveva svegliato di soprassalto bussando forte alla porta e urlando dispettoso come un ragazzino.  
  
«SVEGLIA, MAGGIORENNE!»  
  
Scorpius aveva nascosto la testa sotto il cuscino, ma tuttavia aveva riso immaginando il ghigno che doveva avere suo padre in quel momento.  
  
Quando scese in cucina suo padre l’invitò subito ridendo a togliergli un cucchiaio dalla mano con un _Accio_ , lui lo fece e afferrò la posata al volo: la traccia su di lui era stata tolta.  
  
Fu il suo primo compleanno con una famiglia chiassosa e decise di tenere questo ricordo con sé il meglio possibile accantonando tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima.  
  
A pranzo mangiarono tutti e quattro insieme – Harry ne approfittò per dargli il suo regalo, un orologio da taschino – ma nel tardo pomeriggio arrivarono Al, Lily, Alice, Dave e Heylin. Le ragazze non gli posero alcuna domanda su James e lui gliene fu grato, ma da come più volte lo guardò Heylin intuì che Alice le avesse detto che il giorno prima durante la festa ad un certo punto lui e James erano… beh, più o meno scomparsi.  
  
Giocarono a Quidditch insieme e poi prepararono il giardino per la cena di quella sera. Vennero anche Ginny e Gideon. La donna si sentiva le caviglie gonfie e fu costretta e mettere i piedi su una sedia.  
  
«Weasley» le disse Draco, mentre Scorpius si chinava a lasciarsi baciare sulle guance da lei comodamente seduta, «dillo che sei venuta solo per la torta!»  
  
«Io e Dora troviamo appetibile anche quella» le rispose prontamente sogghignando. «Anche se non l’abbiamo ancora vista».  
  
Fu uno dei compleanni più belli di sempre.  
  
Quando a tarda sera tutti se ne andarono, Harry cominciò a togliere i festosi in giardino mentre Scorpius e suo padre sparecchiarono aiutati da Krumny e Finry. James iniziò a suonare il pianoforte, più precisamente eseguì il pezzo che avevano composto insieme. Scorpius si trattenne dall’andare da lui e continuò ad aiutare suo padre.  
  
Finito di portare le stoviglie in cucina, Draco gli fece cenno di sedersi con lui al tavolo e prese una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario.  
  
«Toglimi il piacere di poter finalmente bere un paio di bicchieri con mio figlio senza che nessun Potter o Weasley mi rivolga un’occhiataccia!» Risero insieme.  
  
Erano da soli in cucina, un po’ come prima che Harry e James venissero a vivere da loro, ma il piccolo caos che li circondava diceva che non era più così, ed era piacevole. Scorpius intuì anche che Harry doveva essersi soffermato in giardino di proposito per lasciarli soli.  
  
«Allora, Scorpius» esordì suo padre con un piccolo sorriso, «ora che non c’è più nessuno, detto fra noi» assunse un’espressione vagamente ironica, ma il suo sguardo era serio, «senti di essere diventato l’uomo che volevi essere?»  
  
Scorpius ci rifletté sopra qualche attimo giocherellando col bicchiere; sentì come James stesse continuando a suonare per lui e per loro – loro due, loro quattro, loro _tutti_ – e ripensò al modo in cui aveva evitato di affondare nell’angoscia imponendosi di dare un ultimatum a James invece di accontentarsi di qualcosa di poco definito pur di averlo. Non era stato facile, ma era stato volersi bene. «Sì» rispose sicuro. «Tu sei contento di ciò che sono, papà?»  
  
Draco era visibilmente commosso, ma provò a non darglielo a vedere aggrottando la fronte e distogliendo lo sguardo. «Vediamo…» cominciò ironico, «non stai tentando di uccidere la Preside in modo maldestro, non hai fatto entrare degli assassini a scuola, non senti la pressione di dover diventare un Mangiamorte, hai larghe vedute… Uhm, sì, direi di sì» gli rivolse uno sguardo molto più serio. «Sono orgoglioso di te». Fu il turno di Scorpius di distogliere lo sguardo. «E proprio stasera e giusto che ti dica che anche tua madre sarebbe orgogliosa di te: è bene che tu te lo senta dire».  
  
Scorpius sentì la voce spezzarsi in gola, ma si sforzò di dirgli quello che sentiva anche con pochissime parole. Anche con gli occhi lucidi. «Papà… io sono felice ora». Era un’attestazione dovuta e sapeva bene che suo padre avrebbe capito benissimo a cosa si stava riferendo: era felice di quello che suo padre e sua madre erano riusciti a costruire per lui, era felice di avere Harry e James e che non fossero più da soli, era felice di tutto quello che erano e di tutte le cose che suo padre aveva fatto per lui.  
  
«Lo so» esalò tirando su col naso sorridendo e scompigliandogli i capelli come se fosse ancora un bambino; poi allungò la mano verso una cassettiera e prese qualcosa, un piccolo fascicolo. «Non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo…» spinse verso di lui i documenti con un sorrisetto furbo.  
  
Scorpius lesse l’intestazione e un paio di righe, si accigliò. «È l’atto di proprietà della casa, di _questa_ casa» specificò puntando un dito contro il tavolo.  
  
Il sorriso di suo padre diventò un piccolo ghigno; annuì e bevve un altro sorso di Whiskey Incendiario. «Già, perché non lo leggi tutto?»  
  
Scorpius ebbe un piccolo presentimento, lesse tutto in fretta; arrivato all’ultima riga – alle ultime firme in fondo – inspirò a lungo e si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, indeciso se ridere imbarazzato o piangere senza ritegno come un bambino di quattro anni.  
  
Suo padre continuò a bere, schioccò la lingua e parlò al posto suo. «Naturalmente io e Harry non siamo intenzionati a smuovere le chiappe da qui fino a quando non saremo abbastanza vecchi da essere rinchiusi in uno ospizio per coppie gay, nel frattempo però… questa casa _è tua_ » indicò l’ambiente circostante.  
  
«Mi hai regalato _una casa_ per il mio compleanno» gli disse ridendo fra le lacrime.  
  
«Non una casa qualsiasi» scosse la testa, «ma quella che io e tua madre abbiamo costruito per te lontano da qualsiasi cosa potesse influenzarti male o ferirti. È sempre stata tua, aspettava solo il passaggio di proprietà» aggiunse con un pizzico d’ironia per cercare di alleggerire l’atmosfera. «E nel caso tu non lo stessi capendo è anche un modo sottile che ha il tuo vecchio per dirti che vuole averti fra i piedi per il resto dei suoi giorni e che non ti permetterà mai di cercarti un’altra abitazione al di fuori della casa di famiglia» concluse con un pizzico di malcelata soddisfazione.  
  
Scorpius ironizzò a sua volta asciugandosi in fretta le lacrime col dorso della mano. «Crescerai mai, papà?»  
  
Storse il naso. «Da qui alla mia morte ho ancora un sacco di tempo per farlo. Si spera». Risero insieme, Draco versò di nuovo da bere per entrambi.  
  
Scorpius ormai aveva imparato bene a capire quando i momenti erano giusti, quando l’atmosfera era abbastanza calda, dolce e piacevole per rendere espliciti certi pensieri e certi fatti, quindi lo fece. «Papà?» Aspettò che Draco alzasse lo sguardo dal proprio bicchiere per guardarlo in attesa della replica, poi proseguì. «Sono bisessuale. Come te».  
  
«Uhmmmmm» suo padre posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, aggrottò la fronte e inspirò a lungo. «Ogni tanto qualche dubbio ce l’ho avuto in proposito» ammise assentendo lentamente; fece un piccola pausa. «Hai preso bene questa realizzazione?»  
  
«Sì» rispose onesto.  
  
«Ok, questa è la parte in cui mi dici che hai un fidanzato e io mi fingo non sconvolto e terrorizzato perché sei ancora il mio _bambino_?»  
  
Scorpius scoppiò a ridere in modo isterico. «No!» e per rassicurarlo tirò fuori da sotto il colletto della maglia la catenella con l’anello di sua madre; sorridendo gli fece cenno di notare come fosse ancora lì.  
  
Lui sospirò di sollievo. «No, perché vedi… fino a quando si tratta di storielle adolescenziali il tuo papà sta sereno, ma mi eri sembrato molto serio e per un attimo ho creduto che…»  
  
Scorpius sorrise furbo. «Quindi con Alice mi hai incoraggiato perché eri convinto che tanto fosse solo una "storiella adolescenziale"?»  
  
Lui storse la bocca. «Può darsi…» gli concesse. «Però lei mi piace davvero come ragazza» ammise.  
  
«Infatti ora che ci penso lei è cominciata a piacerti molto soprattutto _dopo_ » precisò continuando a sorridere.  
  
«Dettagli!» allungò una mano per dargli un paio di pacche sul braccio. «Devo dedurre che hai deciso di dare quell’anello alla tua futura sposa?» Pausa. «O sposo?» L’effetto fu un po’ comico, si guardarono in faccia e risero insieme.  
  
«Forse» confessò arricciando il naso.  
  
Suo padre sbuffò un sorriso e fece lo stesso gesto che lui aveva fatto prima: sfilò la propria catenella da sotto la maglia. Non c’era più alcun anello e non ci fu bisogno di parole. L’aveva dato a Harry.  
  
Scorpius lo ripagò con la stessa moneta. «Questa è la parte in cui ti dico che lo sospettavo?»  
  
«Probabile!» gli diede un altro paio di pacche affettuose e scherzose; poi lo guardò dolcemente. «Sei un uomo adesso, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter, _ancora giovane_ , ma un uomo. Cerca sempre di non essere meno di quello che vuoi e io sarò sempre fiero di te». Ancora una pausa. «Magari tuo nonno paterno da lassù lo sarà un po’ meno, ma questo è un particolare irrilevante» ironizzò.  
  
«Papà!» rise con lui.  
  
Quell’attimo fu solo perfetto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
La scena al matrimonio col cellulare è ispirata a quella finale de _Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico_ :P  
  
Io avrei tipo un sacco di cose da dire su *quella scena* fra James e Scorpius, ma non le dirò soprattutto perché sono stanca.  
  
Niente, a dopo!


	12. Chapter 12

C’era stato molto silenzio in quei giorni fra Scorpius e James, non forzato né tantomeno troppo spiacevole: aveva lo stesso sapore agrodolce della rassegnazione più quieta. Non si evitavano neanche, erano solo in attesa, o forse più che altro aspettavano che gli eventi li trascinassero dove dovuto una volta per tutte.  
  
Tornati a Hogwarts tutto ciò si era protratto e ora che il fatidico giorno era finalmente alle porte, Scorpius si ritrovava a elencare in modo disperato i piccoli particolari che potevano indurlo a pensare che l’autore della caccia fosse James.  
  
Da solo in biblioteca al solito tavolo, chinò la testa e si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, stanco; vide un’ombra furtiva sedersi di fronte a lui. Alice.  
  
La ragazza lo guardò intrecciando le dita e mettendosi in posizione d’ascolto, neanche fosse una sorta di strizzacervelli. «Ciao, Amatoh! Come va? Domani è il giorno della partita».  
  
«Ciao, Amatah. Va male, grazie» rispose piatto. «Dimmi qualcosa che non so».  
  
Lei fece finta di pensarci su fissando il soffitto. «Ah, sì! Flirto con Simon Price!»  
  
Scorpius la fissò inespressivo. «Il prefetto di _Serpeverde_?»  
  
«Sì» gli sorrise sicura, «lui! Ho un debole per i biondi!»  
  
«No, Alice» scosse la testa portandosi due dita sulla radice del naso e aggrottò la fronte, «tu hai un debole per i ragazzi che potrebbero fare venire un infarto a tuo padre: prima _me_ , ora un _Serpeverde_ ».  
  
«Mi piacciono i biondi!» rimarcò lei come se nulla fosse. «E poi Price è linguacciuto e gli piace quando lo sfotto!» Era _estasiata_.  
  
«Spero che tu non abbia intenzione di dirlo a tuo padre, per ora» sospirò, «mi serve vivo anche per il prossimo anno, se voglio continuare i miei studi sull’Erbologia».  
  
«Oh, tranquillo! Non è prevista alcuna confessione, almeno non nelle prossime settimane». Scorpius si grattò la testa. «A parte questo, Amatoh» posò una mano sulla sua, «non sei tanto pronto per domani, vero?» gli disse dispiaciuta.  
  
Scorpius sapeva che suonava molto infantile dirlo ad alta voce, ma tanto lo pensava di continuo e non si preoccupò di sembrare più ridicolo di quanto non lo fosse già. «Voglio che sia James».  
  
«Lo so, Scorp» sospirò lei. «Sii paziente, tanto domani finirà tutto».  
  
Già, che si sbrigasse pure ad arrivare domani, tanto non sarebbe stato mai abbastanza pronto.  
  
  
  
Per qualche strano motivo Dave e Heylin avevano creduto necessario accompagnarlo sugli spalti tenendolo fra loro due – Heylin gli stringeva pure un braccio – forse credevano che sarebbe scappato, ma in realtà aveva quasi spento del tutto il cervello e si muoveva come un automa. Cercava di estraniarsi.  
  
Lily si accomodò un gradino sotto di loro, davanti a Scorpius, e accavallò subito le gambe col naso in aria; Alice li raggiunse poco dopo, aveva la tracolla stranamente gonfia, come piena di roba, e il volto arrossato di chi ha corso tanto.  
  
«Scusate!» disse sorridendo e sedendosi accanto a Heylin. «James, Tim e Al mi hanno chiesto un favore e io non ho potuto dir loro di no…» ammiccò.  
  
Scorpius la guardò con sospetto. «Che cosa hai fatto?»  
  
«Oh, vedrai!» rise divertita.  
  
Grifondoro contro Serpeverde era da sempre una partita _epica_ : vuoi per la storica rivalità fra le due Case, vuoi perché ogni volta c’erano botte da orbi e la folla si esaltava, quello era un appuntamento annuale assolutamente imperdibile. In mezzo a tutta Hogwarts che faceva del tifo smodato, Scorpius si sentì fuori luogo e cercò ancor di più di estraniarsi, ma per fortuna subito dopo vide l’insegnante di volo camminare verso il centro del campo, segno che le due squadre stavano per uscire dagli spogliatoi. E poi – e questo Scorpius se l’era aspettato – partì di nuovo _quella musica_ ; stavolta il pubblico cominciò a battere le mani e i piedi a ritmo fin dall’inizio.  
  
«JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!» urlò indignata la Preside McGranitt, ma non ci fu nulla fare. Scorpius scoppiò a ridere inclinando la testa all’indietro. Si aprirono le porte che dagli spogliatoi davano sul campo, le squadre uscirono.  
  
« _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday, you got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place, singin'…_ »  
  
Lily sbarrò gli occhi, sconvolta. «Quell’idiota di mio fratello l’ha fatto di nuovo!» Sembrò più sdegnata della Preside. «E che diamine hanno tutti sulla faccia?!»  
  
Alice rivolse loro un sorriso a trentadue denti e mostrò cosa aveva nella propria borsa: dei grossi tubi di colore per il viso. «Li ho dipinti io!» si entusiasmò agitanto i colori usati come se fossero pon-pon.  
  
Tutti i giocatori di Grifondoro avevano un paio di righe orizzontali gialle e rosse tracciate sugli zigomi.  
  
Lily sgranò ancor di più gli occhi. «I _miei_ fratelli e i giocatori della _mia_ Casa hanno _osato_ presentarsi a un’occasione simile con la faccia colorata?!»  
  
Non che gli altri le stessero prestando attenzione.  
  
« _WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!_ »  
  
La folla sugli spalti batteva le mani e cantava a squarciagola, l’intera Casa di Grifondoro da sola faceva tremare un quarto di gradinata battendo i piedi. In un impeto di esaltazione pura, Dave si alzò in piedi e urlò «Grifondoro _spacca_!»  
  
Scorpius, Heylin e Alice si alzarono a loro volta e cantarono ridendo.  
  
« _Buddy you're an old man poor man, pleadin' with your eyes gonna make, you some peace someday, you got mud on your face, big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place_ ».  
  
Lily era sempre più basita. «Stavolta saranno tutti espulsi. Mamma avrà un parto prematuro».  
  
« _WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!_ »  
  
James, Tim e Al fecero un saluto teatrale al resto della cricca Corvonero e sull’assolo finale si schierarono per i saluti alla squadra avversaria prima del fischio d’inizio.  
  
«Ohhhhh» sospirò Heylin trasognata, «sarà una partita fenomenale!»  
  
Lily riaccavallò le gambe. «Sarà meglio per loro che almeno vincano».  
  
Entrò i primi tre minuti di partita James ebbe due scontri poco amichevoli con due giocatori di Serpeverde, terminati con _minacce di morte_ ; Scorpius in fondo fu contento che quella fosse l’ultima partita di James a scuola.  
  
La giornata era bella e calda, c’era aria di festa ed esaltarsi era facile: Scorpius si lasciò andare e sfogò l’ansia imprecando contro i falli dei Serpeverde.  
  
Fu una partita _sanguinaria_ , un paio di giocatori ne uscirono con un labbro spaccato e il naso rotto, ma Al prese il Boccino d’Oro e Grifondoro riuscì a vincere in modo glorioso. Quando tutta la squadra si strinse a salutare festosamente il proprio Capitano perché quella era stata la sua ultima partita, Scorpius si rese conto di non aver guardato Tim quasi per niente – solo quando la Pluffa era finita dalle sue parti per essere precisi. Si sentì un po’ misero, ma non poté farci niente: i suoi occhi erano stati tutti per James e l’incredibile vitalità che metteva in ogni cosa che faceva.  
  
La folla sugli spalti cominciò a scemare, Alice intrecciò le dita di una mano a quelle di Scorpius e lo guardò con apprensione. «Adesso che farai?»  
  
«Immagino che l’appuntamento sia all’uscita degli spogliatoi» sospirò, «mi metterò lì davanti e aspetterò che… venga da me» concluse e deglutì a fatica.  
  
Heylin lo guardò impietosita. «Vuoi che veniamo con te?»  
  
«Per l’amor di Merlino, no!» rispose subito. «E che non vi venga in mente di nascondervi dietro a dei cespugli per spiare quello che succede».  
  
Lei s’imbronciò. «Peccato». Dave le diede delle buffe pacche consolatorie sulla testa, poi la prese per mano e si recò con lei all’uscita.  
  
Alice l’abbracciò forte. «Buona fortuna, Scorpius» lo chiamò col suo nome per esteso per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
  
Lui la strinse forte sorridendo. «Grazie, ne avrò tanto bisogno». Osservò andar via anche lei e poi si diresse a passi lenti verso gli spogliatoi Grifondoro.  
  
Scorpius provò a non pensare troppo concentrandosi su dei particolari stupidi – ormai era diventata una sua specialità farlo – come l’erba troppo alta o un masso dalla forma buffa che sporgeva dal terreno. C’era un leggero venticello primaverile, sentì il sudore sulla nuca e la schiena gelarsi e rabbrividì. Sospirando, decise di attendere in piedi appoggiandosi di spalle al tronco di un grosso albero.  
  
Non appena sentì dei passi e delle voci in prossimità dell’uscita, si mise subito all’erta, salvo poi scoprire che erano i tre Cacciatori della squadra; respirò a fondo per calmarsi e si sfogò giocherellando con le biglie della caccia che aveva portato con sé – infilò la mano in tasca e se le fece roteare fra le dita. Poco dopo uscì anche il Battitore compagno di James, dentro restarono soltanto Al, Tim e James.  
  
Chiunque fosse fra James e Tim di sicuro stava prendendo tempo affinché alla fine restassero da soli, forse sarebbe uscito dagli spogliatoi per ultimo. Sentì delle altre voci. Al.  
  
Stava uscendo Al e pregò con tutto se stesso di non sentire anche la voce di James, che il fratello non fosse con lui perché altrimenti…  
  
«Ma alla fine ce l’hai fatta a disarcionare quel dannato Cacciatore, eh, James?»  
  
E li vide uscire insieme.  
  
James era con Al.  
  
«Ciao» li salutò ad alta voce. Era giusto _salutare_ James.  
  
"Giochiamo a carte scoperte, James" gli aveva detto, "sappiamo entrambi che non abbiamo più molto tempo; se entro tale giorno non ti deciderai a chiarire quello che senti per me, a mettere un punto fermo smettendo di darmi solo una relazione ambigua, sarò io a farlo; chiuderò tutte le porte".  
  
Il tempo era appena scaduto, James non aveva dato neanche cenno di volergli parlare.  
  
Al gli sorrise e gli andò incontro. «Ciao! Che ci fai qui?»  
  
«Volevo complimentarmi con voi per la vittoria!» mentì, evitando lo sguardo di James, ma vide con la coda dell’occhio che tanto anche lui stava evitando a propria volta di guardarlo.  
  
«Siamo stati grandi, eh? Vieni con noi a festeggiare?» l’invitò Al.  
  
«Aspetto Tim e vi raggiungo: devo scambiare due parole con lui» rispose sincero. Soprattutto per James.  
  
«Ok! Sappi che sei atteso!» l’avvertì il fratello minore camminando all’indietro e sorridendogli ignaro un’ultima volta.  
  
James alzò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui e per un breve attimo si guardarono negli occhi. Scorpius si sentì furioso, deluso, amareggiato e ferito; avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno in faccia e scuoterlo gridandogli di dirgli per quale stupido motivo non si decideva a chiarire cosa c’era fra loro due. Non lo fece però, perché era stanco e forse in quel momento Tim meritava di più la sua attenzione, considerando che almeno lui aveva avuto il coraggio di ammettere cosa provava.  
  
Voltò le spalle a James ed entrò negli spogliatoi.  
  
Camminò a piccoli passi cercando di immaginare cosa gli avrebbe detto per prima: non si era preparato alcun discorso in quei giorni, sapendo solo le risposte singole da dare in caso a entrambi. Arrivò fino alla zona degli armadietti, si appoggiò di fianco allo stipite della porta: Tim doveva essere davvero agitato, perché non l’aveva sentito arrivare e la cosa lo fece sorridere di tenerezza.  
  
Restò in silenzio a osservarlo; gli dava le spalle, vide l’astuccio degli occhiali aperto su una panca: non li aveva ancora rimessi, una volta gli aveva detto che come durante la recita per le partite usava delle lenti a contatto. Tim stava finendo di riabbottonarsi la camicia e quando fece per mettersi la cravatta al collo, Scorpius si decise a chiamarlo.  
  
«Tim?» Lui si voltò verso la porta, Scorpius gli mostrò la mano destra: aveva la biglia rossa e gialla e quella verde e argento incastrate fra le dita.  
  
Il ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza e si passò nervosamente una mano fra i capelli ancora umidi. «E così alla fine mi hai trovato» ironizzò a occhi bassi.  
  
Scorpius pensò che in quel momento c’era così tanto imbarazzo, ansia e paura in ogni minimo gesto di Tim da riscaldargli il cuore solo a guardarlo, perché tutto era motivato da cosa sentiva per lui; si pentì amaramente di non averlo mai spinto a confessarsi prima anche quando ne aveva avuta l’occasione, sarebbe stato meglio.  
  
Scorpius raggirò la panca posta davanti agli armadietti e andò di fronte a lui. «Sai, non mi sono preparato nessun discorso» gli confessò, «però in queste lunghe settimane mi sono posto un sacco di domande da farti nel caso fossi stato tu, ma… ne ho dimenticate una buona parte» ironizzò anche lui sbuffando un sorriso e appoggiandosi di fianco a un armadietto. Tim sorrise con lui, Scorpius lo vide un po’ più rilassato e continuò. «Però una delle domande che non ho scordato è… perché, Tim? Non che io non abbia apprezzato questa caccia, però perché fare tutto questo? Non mi sei mai sembrato il tipo di aver bisogno di fare qualcosa del genere per esprimere meglio quello che pensa… o che sente».  
  
Lui sorrise un po’ amaro. «Ne avevo bisogno eccome, invece! E sappiamo benissimo entrambi che nome porta questo motivo» aggiunse piano.  
  
«James» sospirò Scorpius.  
  
Annuì. «Come si fa a battere uno così?» continuò sullo stesso tono.  
  
«Allora perché mi hai fatto recitare in coppia con lui?» era sorpreso.  
  
«Per lo stesso motivo per cui ho pianificato la caccia in modo tale che tu fino alla fine non avessi del tutto la certezza di chi fosse fra me e lui: volevo darti l’opportunità di stare vicino a entrambi e… farti notare che forse io potevo essere interessante quanto lui, anche se magari non _come_ lui. Volevo…» distolse lo sguardo e si grattò la testa, «volevo _intrigarti_ , sapevo che le Cacce al Tesoro ti piacciano e ho capito che sfidandoti a risolvere degli indovinelli forse avrei catturato la tua attenzione e ti avrei mostrato che… Sì, volevo farti vedere come sono…» terminò in modo vago e poi cercò il suo sguardo, incerto. «Pessimo tentativo?» chiese arricciando il naso.  
  
Scorpius sorrise scrollando la testa. «Tu sei… brillante, intelligente, inaspettatamente calcolatore e…» esitò appena, «pericoloso in modo piacevole e perfino sexy» aggiunse con un sorriso sia ironico che carico di malizia, perché era giusto dirglielo. «Non è stato un pessimo tentativo, Tim, davvero. Ha funzionato tutto, ma…» si bloccò perché gli dispiaceva sul serio dirglielo.  
  
«Ma avrebbe funzionato meglio se io fossi stato James» continuò per lui chiudendo il proprio armadietto con una piccola spinta, a occhi bassi.  
  
«Sì» ammise in un soffio.  
  
Tim diede dei pugnetti con le nocche allo sportello metallico. «Forse avrei dovuto farmi avanti prima… Dici che avrei avuto più possibilità?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Forse». "Ma non sarebbe durata" aggiunse col pensiero, "perché poi di conseguenza accanto a te avrei conosciuto James e ci avrei perso la testa". «Ma ormai è andata così…» stava per dire qualcos’altro, ma sentì all’improvviso qualcosa scivolargli addosso dal collo verso la pancia: si infilò perplesso una mano sotto il maglione e la camicia della divisa e vide che era la catenella; fece appena in tempo ad afferrarla prima che l’anello e il ciondolo a forma di drago cadessero a terra.  
  
«Si è rotto il gancio?» gli chiese perplesso Tim.  
  
Scorpius l’esaminò subito per accettarsene. «Sì» rispose dispiaciuto e seccato.  
  
«Forse si sarà allentato per via dell’usura… La porti sempre?» indagò.  
  
«Sì» ripeté. Continuava a fissare la collana e i ciondoli sul palmo della propria mano domandosi se per caso il Destino Avverso con ciò volesse dargli la controprova che tutto si fosse _spezzato_.  
  
Tim gli rivolse un sorriso malinconico e allungò una mano verso la sua. «Fammi fare almeno una cosa per te: conosco l’incantesimo giusto per ripararla, fidati».  
  
Non seppe dirgli di no e in fondo non c’era nulla di male nel lasciarglielo fare: gli posò la collana e i ciondoli sul palmo della mano aperta.  
  
Sentirono un sospiro forte, c’era qualcuno alla porta; si voltarono entrambi a guardare.  
  
Era James. E fissava l’anello sulla mano di Tim.  
  
Da quanto tempo era lì in silenzio? A giudicare dalla sua espressione abbastanza da aver visto la scena meno appropriata ma troppo poco per aver sentito tutto.  
  
Non disse loro una parola, strinse forte le labbra e andò via a passi veloci.  
  
Scorpius aveva chiuso con lui, ma vedere la faccia che aveva fatto pensando di sicuro che lui aveva dato quell’anello a Tim…  
  
«Vai da lui» gli mormorò Tim a sguardo basso.  
  
«Tim…»  
  
«Vai da lui» insisté, «ti restituirò la collana aggiustata non appena ci vedremo in Sala Grande» gli disse asciutto.  
  
Anche Tim aveva visto la faccia di James, e poi aveva visto anche quella che doveva aver fatto lui: gli avevano fatto male, voleva stare da solo.  
  
Che situazione schifosa.  
  
«Tim, mi dispiace…» provò a dirgli.  
  
«Anche a me» sbuffò un sorriso triste.  
  
Scorpius mise di esitare e uscì dalla stanza; non appena fu fuori sentì un forte rumore metallico: Tim doveva aver dato un pugno all’armadietto per sfogarsi, fu un po’ come se l’avesse dato a lui.  
  
Si affrettò a uscire dagli spogliatoi, ma per fortuna non dovette fare troppa strada per vedere dove fosse James: intorno al campo non c’era più nessuno, tutti erano a festeggiare o a leccarsi le ferite dopo la sconfitta, era facile sentire i passi di qualcuno lì nei dintorni. Gli corse dietro fino a quando non riuscì a strattonarlo.  
  
«James!»  
  
«Perché cazzo mi hai rincorso?!»  
  
Erano tutti e due arrabbiati e col fiatone.  
  
«E tu perché cazzo sei venuto a spiarci?! _Lo sapevi_ di cos’avremmo parlato io e Tim!»  
  
«Sono venuto perché sono masochista e tengo a entrambi! Volevo vedervi con i miei occhi!» urlò. «Non mi aspettavo mica che tu gli avresti dato quell’anello!»  
  
«Non gliel’ho dato!»  
  
«Ma ti prego!» sbottò sarcastico. «Risparmiami la battuta "Non è come pensi"!»  
  
«Si è rotto il gancio della collana e lui ha voluto ripararmela personalmente, per questo l’aveva in mano! Dimmi che motivo avrei per raccontarti una storia simile! E in teoria perché mai dovrei dare un anello di fidanzamento a una persona con cui mi sono appena messo insieme?!»  
  
James sembrò calmarsi, poi lo guardò spaesato. «Perché mi hai seguito?» gli chiese a voce più bassa.  
  
«Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu sei scappato».  
  
«No» scosse la testa, «tu dovresti… stare con lui».  
  
Scorpius s’infuriò. «Smettetela entrambi di dirmi con chi cazzo devo stare: non sono una donnicciola, sapete?!»  
  
James restò sorpreso. «Timmy ti ha detto di stare con me?!»  
  
«Mi ha detto di seguirti! E per tua informazione non sto con lui, gli ho detto di no!» sputò fuori.  
  
«Perché cazzo non gli hai dato almeno una possibilità?!» James sembrava stupito e arrabbiato.  
  
«Perché nessuno con me ha una possibilità se continuo a pensare a te!»  
  
James provò ad articolare una frase, boccheggiò nervoso, poi buttò a terra il borsone con il cambio che aveva con sé e iniziò a parlare gesticolando. «Avresti dovuto almeno ascoltarlo!»  
  
«L’ho fatto!»  
  
«Io credo di no! Ti ha detto da quanto tempo è innamorato di te? Sei la sua cotta storica, Scorpius! Ti muore dietro da quando aveva tredici fottuti anni!»  
  
Quell’ultima frase ebbe su Scorpius l’effetto di una cannonata. Provò l’orribile sensazione di essere stato forse un tantino poco delicato con Tim.  
  
James guardò la sua espressione sconvolta e scosse la testa sarcastico. «Non te l’ha detto, eh? Un combattente nobile fino alla fine: ha voluto giocare ad armi pari, non ha tirato fuori la carta del "C’ero prima io"!»  
  
«Perché non si è mai fatto avanti?» domandò quasi a se stesso Scorpius.  
  
«Perché all’inizio eravate ancora entrambi bambini, non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo e quando l’ha realizzato non sapeva se tu fossi gay! Si è preso una cotta per te quando sei entrato in squadra al tuo secondo anno e gli hai infilato in porta tre Pluffe di fila! Cazzo, non ho mai odiato così tanto il Quidditch in vita mia!» ammise rabbioso calciando un sasso. «Per tre anni non ha fatto una sola fottuta mossa per avvicinarsi a te, credendo che tu fossi eterosessuale! Poi al sesto anno è finito a letto con me e dopo qualche mese _BOOOM!_ , l’occasione giusta: mio padre si è messo insieme al tuo e siamo andati a vivere insieme! Io voglio bene a Timmy!» gli confessò guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi. «Io e lui ci siamo avvicinati troppo tardi e dopo anni di scontri, ma è il primo vero amico che io abbia mai avuto qui a Hogwarts ed è una persona buona! Ci tengo a lui!»  
  
«Lo hai aiutato ad avvicinarsi a me?» indagò cauto Scorpius; si sentiva stordito.  
  
«Magari avessi fatto questo, forse ora non mi sentirei così tanto nella merda! Mi sono autoimposto di aiutarlo a modo mio, in modo cazzaro, ovviamente: ho flirtato con te per tastare il terreno e controllare se tu fossi davvero eterosessuale, ma dopo meno di un’ora già c’ero dentro fino al collo! Non ho pensato per niente a lui la prima volta che ti ho baciato!... Faccio sempre la cosa sbagliata…» si disperò.  
  
«Perché non me l’hai detto?»  
  
«Perché non capivo neanch’io che cazzo mi stesse succedendo! Ero attratto da te ma pensavo ancora Teddy e quando lo vedevo sentivo che lui per me era ancora _tutto_! Non capivo niente, _niente_!» si mise le mani fra i capelli.  
  
Scorpius ci provò a restare calmo, ma non ci riuscì. «James, si può sapere per quale cazzo di motivo allora io non dovrei stare con te se anche tu provi qualcosa per me?!»  
  
« _Sei il suo Romeo_!» gli disse con voce strozzata. «Ti adora e ti darà la serenità che meriti: io sono troppo incasinato per te!»  
  
«Mi vai bene così come sei!» gli gridò furioso.  
  
«Tengo troppo a te per rovinarti la vita! Io so solo deludere le persone!»  
  
«Ancora questa storia?! Merlino, James! Abbi almeno le palle di dirmi cosa senti per me, me lo devi!» James sembrava cadere a pezzi, ma Scorpius non riusciva davvero ad essere meno impietoso.  
  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Io…»  
  
«James, DIMMELO!»  
  
«MI SONO SENTITO MORIRE DENTRO, IN QUESTI GIORNI, VA BENE?!» gridò piangendo. «Timmy si è incazzato da morire quando gli ho detto che ti avevo baciato e io non volevo fargli altro male, non sono poi così stronzo! Io _sapevo_ della Caccia al Tesoro! Mi ha detto che così avremmo giocato ad armi pari e io gli riso in faccia in modo isterico, perché volevo che tu scegliessi lui, eppure nel frattempo continuavo a fare una cosa sbagliata dopo l’altra!» Si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto. «Io gli voglio bene!» ripeté. «Neville è il mio padrino, lo sapevi?» gli domandò con un sorriso carico di tristezza.  
  
Scorpius _intuì_ e si sentì morire. «No, non lo sapevo».  
  
«La caccia è tutta opera di Tim, tranne _quella_ mossa: l’ho aiutato io! Ho chiesto io a Neville il favore di usare la Solem Horus: lui mi ha sempre raccontato di come ha chiesto a Hannah di sposarlo e… ho messo io la scatola e il sacchetto dentro al fiore. Avrei voluto tanto farlo _davvero_ io per te, ma nel frattempo non ero nemmeno capace di stare fermo in dignitoso silenzio: ti cercavo e ti baciavo!»  
  
«James…» fece un passo verso di lui.  
  
«No» riprese il borsone e se lo rimise in spalla. «Tu meriti di più: non lo vedi come sono confuso?»  
  
«Tu non stai nemmeno lottando per me!» ribatté Scorpius.  
  
«Dovrei farlo? Non ho niente da offrirti se non tutte le rotelle che perdo di continuo! Puoi promettermi di aggiustarmi quanto vuoi, ma io cosa cazzo posso darti in cambio?! Un pugno di mosche? Sono terribilmente immaturo e incosciente!»  
  
«Per stare con qualcuno bisogna lottare ogni giorno e scendere sempre a compromessi!» gli disse sicuro di sé. «Per stare con te sono pronto ad accettare qualsiasi tuo difetto, ti prendo così come sei, _incasinato_ così come sei! Perché la parte ribelle e provocatoria di te mi fa sentire libero, lo sai, te l’ho già detto. Pur di stare con te sono pronto a lottare contro tutti i casini che crei più o meno involontariamente: ti sembra poco?!»  
  
«Perché cazzo non dovresti stare con una persona molto più normale e umana di me? Sono un pazzo, uno psicolabile!»  
  
Scorpius rise isterico. «Perché _sei James_! Prendo tutto il pacchetto completo, non mi piacciono gli altri, li trovo scialbi!» James distolse lo sguardo e si stropicciò gli occhi. «James, ti prego: prova a lottare per me, per stare insieme» lo supplicò.  
  
«Non lo so. Ho paura».  
  
«Ho paura anch’io, ma se ci saremo dentro _insieme_ … andrà bene».  
  
James sembrò respirare a fatica per qualche secondo, scosse la testa con gli occhi lucidi e infine si allontanò da lui a passi svelti.  
  
Stavolta Scorpius non lo seguì, non ne ebbe la forza.  
  
  
  
Scorpius si presentò in Sala Grande non sapendo cosa aspettarsi di preciso: aveva passato il resto della mattinata seduto sulla riva del Lago Nero a pensare a… niente. James gli aveva riversato addosso una quantità di informazioni incredibili e per delle lunghe e solitarie ore aveva desiderato soltanto non aver mai saputo nulla, o almeno non aver vissuto quell’impatto così violento.  
  
Alice era seduta per la prima volta al tavolo dei Corvonero; lei e Heylin avevano la faccia da dame addolorate, quindi in qualche modo dovevano aver _saputo_. Scorpius non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi da _chi_ che la risposta arrivò da un’acuta sentenza.  
  
«James è patetico» affermò freddamente dama Lily Luna Potter, accavallando le gambe e soffiando su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi. «Sta chiuso nel dormitorio dei maschi del settimo anno, sdraiato sul letto a leggere riviste di moto Babbane ostinandosi a non parlare. Non vuole neanche mangiare» continuò. «Sono andata a portargli una boccetta di pozione contro i dolori mestruali, ma stranamente non l’ha gradita».  
  
Dave si portò una mano alla bocca per frenare malamente una risata.  
  
Scorpius invece si passò le mani sul volto. «Già, che strano che non l’abbia apprezzata. Da quello che dici, credo che sia caduto in una delle sue fasi apatiche».  
  
«Per me è sempre il solito» ribatté lei, «un coglione».  
  
«Scorp…» lo richiamò dolcemente Alice.  
  
«Non chiedermi cos’ho intenzione di fare in merito, Alice, non stavolta» la supplicò, «perché in questo momento vorrei solo prenderlo a pugni».  
  
Lily s’intromise prontamente. «Sei vuoi ti posso dare la parola d’ordine della nostra sala comune, così potrai farlo».  
  
«Grazie del pensiero, Lily, ma preferisco continuare soltanto a immaginarlo: posso ripetere la scena più volte, sempre in modo diverso e sempre più _doloroso_ » ribatté atono.  
  
Tim arrivò al tavolo e Alice fece per alzarsi e tornare dai Tassorosso per lasciargli il posto, ma lui alzò una mano facendole cenno di rimanere ferma. «No, resta pure un altro po’» le disse, poi si rivolse a Scorpius. «Possiamo parlare da soli?»  
  
«Certo» sospirò alzandosi.  
  
Andarono ad appartarsi dietro una colonna non troppo lontano dal doppio portone della Sala Grande.  
  
«Tieni» gli disse Tim porgendogli la catenina riparata.  
  
Scorpius sorrise grato e la soppesò sul palmo della mano. «Grazie».  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Di nulla».  
  
«E mi dispiace davvero averti fatto male. Scusami se magari sono stato indelicato».  
  
«Non lo sei stato affatto!» obiettò.  
  
«Ma mi hai visto sicuramente impallidire perché James è scappato e… so per esperienza diretta che non è una bella cosa vedere mutare l’espressione di chi ti piace per colpa di qualcun altro». Ricordò in modo vivido quella sera al pianoforte, quando il volto di James divenne gioia pura per Teddy mentre era a un centimetro da lui.  
  
«Passerà» minimizzò abbozzando un sorriso.  
  
«Ma mi dispiace davvero e…» provò a ironizzare, «spero che questo non sia un problema fra di noi» usò quella frase per ricordargli com’era più o meno iniziato il loro rapporto. «Non mi piacerebbe perderti o sapere che non parli più con James per questo: lui tiene tantissimo a te, si era intestardito a farci finire insieme».  
  
Tim alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando una risata amata. «Come volevasi dimostrare! Sapevo che quando mi diceva che ci stava provando spudoratamente con te in realtà mentiva».  
  
«Eh!» esalò. «Quindi che ne dici se in qualche modo proviamo a non perderci di vista?» suggerì speranzoso.  
  
Tim inspirò a fondo, poi schioccò la lingua. «James è a pezzi» gli disse guardandolo serio negli occhi, «se non fosse innamorato perso di te non starebbe così».  
  
«Lo so» sospirò Scorpius, «ma l’ho già rincorso una volta, che altro posso fare?»  
  
Lui scosse la testa. «Niente rincorse, niente suppliche: stavolta dagli un bel calcio nel culo». Scoppiarono a ridere insieme. «No, davvero: dagli un messaggio forte, uno scossone, altrimenti lo sai che continuerà a cullarsi in eterno nel fatto che male che vada almeno ti vedrà sempre perché siete fratelli adottivi. Lo sai che ha portato avanti i suoi sentimenti per Teddy dicendosi che _poi_ ci avrebbe dato un taglio fino a quando quello non si è sposato». Tim sapeva di Teddy? Sì, erano davvero amici. «Farà il masochista silenzioso in eterno fino a quando non ti sposerai, di questo passo: sa essere schifosamente devoto».  
  
«So anche questo» mormorò Scorpius massaggiandosi il naso.  
  
«Fai qualcosa in grado di sconvolgerlo e stavolta non scapperà».  
  
«È un consiglio da amico?» ribatté guardandolo con ironico sospetto.  
  
Tim sorrise. «Sì, _da amico_ » gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e poi si voltò tornando in Sala Grande.  
  
Scorpius restò per qualche attimo fermò a fissare il pavimento scrollandosi un paio di pensieri pesanti di dosso, poi trasse un respiro profondo e si riallacciò la collana al collo. Si avviò al doppio portone della sala infilandosi i ciondoli sotto il colletto della camicia e all’improvviso, sentendo l’anello di sua madre sotto le dita, ebbe un’idea.  
  
Un’idea talmente estrema da essere pazza.  
  
  
  
Il professor Paciock ciondolò contento il mazzo di chiavi della serra. «Sono felice che alla fine anche lei si sia deciso ad usarla, signor Malfoy» gli disse facendogli strada.  
  
«A esser sinceri non credevo neanch’io che prima o poi l’avrei fatto» ammise con un sorriso nervoso.  
  
«Ovviamente sarò molto discreto» rimarcò con l’aria di uno che stava supplicando per sapere chi mai il proprio pupillo stesse corteggiando.  
  
" _Sa, professor Paciock_ " pensò Scorpius, " _sto per fare una dichiarazione seria al suo figlioccio_. Ti immagini poi le risate? Ahahahahahahahah. No". Le situazioni scomode amavano tanto Scorpius.  
  
Arrivati alla zona delle piante desertiche, l’insegnante lo lasciò rispettosamente da solo.  
  
Scorpius osservò la Solem Horus ritta verso il tetto e con il fiore aperto, uno spettacolo della natura di cui James si era in qualche modo privato a favore di Tim. Prese un innaffiatoio e bagnò la terra del vaso; il fiore emise un sospirò di sollievo, le foglie cercarono il suo viso e poi la pianta si chinò verso di lui per accogliere il suo tesoro.  
  
Scorpius si sganciò la collana dal collo e sfilò i due ciondoli; fissò l’anello di fidanzamento di sua madre.  
  
Era una pazzia, erano ancora _così giovani_ e quello era un gesto così assoluto… Posò l’anello al centro del fiore e allontanò subito la mano; i petali si chiusero e la pianta tornò a stare diritta verso il cielo.  
  
Scorpius ripercosse all’indietro la serra fino a quando non trovò il professore; gli disse di aver fatto tutto, lo ringraziò dell’opportunità che gli aveva dato e andò via. Verso la Guferia.  
  
Prese uno dei gufi regolamentari della scuola, strappò un pezzetto di pergamena e lo scrisse con la magia, in modo tale che James non fosse sicuro che dietro ci fosse proprio lui. L’invitò ad andare alla Solem Horus.  
  
Indirizzò il messaggio a _James Sirius Potter, Torre di Grifondoro, dormitorio maschile del settimo anno_ e lasciò il rapace in volo.  
  
«Vediamo se dopo questo avrai ancora le palle di allontanarmi da te, James…»  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo James a colazione non si presentò, come il giorno prima.  
  
Heylin fissava il posto vuoto davanti a Scorpius picchiettandosi gli indici l’uno contro l’altro.  
  
Dave tentò di consolarlo «Magari ci sta pensando. Magari è indeciso su cosa mettersi prima di venire da te».  
  
Scorpius stava per replicargli che James era _un maschio_ , ma un’occhiata fredda di Lily a Dave bastò e avanzò: solo lei poteva dire che i suoi fratelli erano delle checche.  
  
Tim arrivò al tavolo dei Corvonero trafelato; si rivolse a Scorpius sorridendo un po’ preoccupato. «Che cosa hai mandato a dire a James?»  
  
«Perché?» gli chiese Scorpius col cuore in gola.  
  
«Stamattina l’ho trovato in sala comune a… _picchiare_ gli oggetti borbottando frasi incomprensibili e a mettersi le mani fra i capelli. Indeciso e fuori di sé».  
  
«Ah. Fantastico» esalò inespressivo e interiormente ancora più terrorizzato.  
  
Lo stormo di rapaci addetti alla posta entrò in Sala Grande sparpagliandosi subito per i quattro grandi tavoli delle Case; Scorpius fissò il soffitto in ansia, sperando che ci fosse qualcosa per lui. Quando vide Saetta, pensò a un miraggio.  
  
Il gufo reale di James, conoscendolo, si posò sul suo braccio invitandolo implicitamente a prendere il messaggio che c’era per lui; Scorpius prese il biglietto e poi affidò il rapace a Heylin. Lesse veloce.  
  
"Al campo da Quidditch. Ora".  
  
«Che dice il coglione?» gli chiese piatta Lily.  
  
«Mi aspetta al campo» rispose alzandosi in fretta. «Da solo» aggiunse vedendo Heylin fare cenno di volerlo seguire.  
  
Non si portò dietro neanche la tracolla, si scordò pure il mantello, ma tanto aveva iniziato a fare caldo e fuori c’era una bella giornata. Camminò in fretta e rimboccandosi le maniche si accorse che in quei giorni frenetici non si era ancora tolto il bracciale di Tim; lo picchiettò con la bacchetta – almeno quella se l’era portata dietro, se non altro per lanciare eventualmente un paio di fatture a James – e se lo tolse.  
  
Entrò dentro al campo e cercò subito James con lo sguardo: lo vide in piedi sul gradino più basso della gradinata, lo raggiunse provando a infondersi calma.  
  
James in effetti era _un po’ spettinato_ ed era abbastanza stropicciato, più del solito – aveva la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, i tatuaggi in mostra e la cravatta allentata. Sembrava deciso eppure anche tanto fragile.  
  
«Ciao» lo salutò Scorpius.  
  
«Ciao» gli accennò un debole sorriso.  
  
Scorpius notò che non aveva l’anello alle dita, ma era logico considerando che aveva le mani un po’ più grandi delle sue, ma non l’aveva neanche assicurato a uno dei bracciali… Pessimo segno? Magari l’aveva alla collana, sotto la camicia… «Perché mi hai fatto venire proprio qui?» gli domandò sentendosi la bocca secca.  
  
«Perché se devo fare _questa cosa_ , la devo fare _in grande_ » gesticolò incerto. «Tipo… qui, in un posto _grande_ , sotto un cielo _grande_ , su una gradinata…»  
  
«Grande» concluse Scorpius per lui.  
  
«Esatto» annuì ancora, smarrito, « _tutto grande_ ».  
  
«James, perché ho l’impressione che tu non sappia quello che stai dicendo?»  
  
« _Perché è così_ , ma ti prometto che entro un paio di minuti migliorerò» deglutì a stento. «Allora, eravamo rimasti a grande» assentì a se stesso mentre Scorpius si passava le mani sul volto. «Sappi che mi sono preparato tutto un discorso e molto probabilmente me ne scorderò dei grossi pezzi lungo la strada, però il succo è questo: ho voluto che tu venissi qui in questa "arena" per parlarti esattamente così, da soli con me in alto e tu in basso mentre ti faccio la miglior dannata dichiarazione di guerra di sempre» si fermò e lo fissò. «Sembro un pazzo?»  
  
Scorpius rise isterico. «Sì!»  
  
«Ok, fa’ niente. Dicevo, mi sono preparato tutto un discorso e ci tengo davvero a dirti _tutto_ , quindi ascoltami». Scorpius gli annuì e incrociò le braccia al petto quasi per autodifesa, pronto a sentirsi dire qualsiasi cosa. Lui continuò a parlare gesticolando in modo vistoso e con gli occhi lucidi. «È una vita che mi sento fuori posto. Prima che i miei divorziassero avevo già un sacco di pressioni sulle spalle perché ero il primogenito del Salvatore del Mondo Magico e tutti si aspettavano da me chissà che cosa; io non volevo accontentare nessuno, volevo solo starmene per i fatti miei e che non mi puntassero gli occhi addosso, ma dopo il divorzio è stato peggio, perché il fatto è stato trovato scandaloso e intorno a noi figli si è sviluppata una curiosità morbosa… e sono esploso. Ho cominciato ad accontentare tutti mentendo in modo compulsivo e strafottente, li ho delusi tutti in modo tale che non si aspettassero altro o cose che non c’erano e… per un bel po’ mi è andata bene così».  
  
Scorpius non sapeva bene quando, ma gli occhi gli erano diventati lucidi perché da qualche parte nella sua mente aveva visto il piccolo James nascondersi dal mondo intero e poi mentire e scappare da Harry, chiedendogli di farlo stare con lui. James era così maledettamente fragile e trasparente in quel momento...  
  
«Poi ci sono stati i casini che ti ho già detto con tutto il ramo Weasley della famiglia» continuò James, «lo sai quanto io ho poco sopportato – e ancor meno sopporto tuttora – certi fatti e certe mancanze di rispetto nei confronti della scelta dei miei genitori. Non mi sono mai sentito a casa, non ho mai avuto… qualcuno con cui entrare in risonanza, ecco» trovò le parole, «qualcuno con cui entrare in sintonia subito e lasciarmi andare. Quando la prima sera ci siamo visti in quella che poi è diventata casa nostra… quando ti sei seduto accanto a me al pianoforte e abbiamo suonato insieme come se quella non fosse la prima volta ma l’avessimo fatto sempre, io… credo di averti _riconosciuto_ lì, Scorpius».  
  
Lui si morse un labbro e distolse lo sguardo, provando a non dirgli qualcosa perché sentiva che James aveva l’esigenza di dirgli anche altro: non poteva fermarlo, non adesso.  
  
«Dopo tutto quello che avevo passato e che mi ha reso ciò che sono, alla fine sei arrivato tu e lì ho capito che facevi per me, ho sentito una certa… _risonanza_ » James espirò a fondo. «Ma ho avuto una fottuta paura, Scorp, e mi dispiace tanto perché forse se così non fosse stato ci saremmo arrivati prima ma… ero aggrappato a Teddy, capisci? Rendermi conto di quello che sentivo e accettarlo significava mettere da parte molte certezze e amare una persona nuova e finora mi aveva fatto comodo dare senza ricevere, perché mi faceva sentire meno in colpa! Con te era tutto completamente nuovo e ogni volta non sapevo come ripagarti perché sono un caso patologico! In più mi sembrava che tutto stesse finendo e allora mi ostinavo a tenermi forte quello che sentivo per Teddy per restare ancora un fottuto ragazzino immaturo, ma le cose non vanno così, vero, Scorp? Me l’hai detto tu: prima o poi si cresce…»  
  
«James…»  
  
«No, fammi finire» gli disse fermo. «Ho terribilmente paura di deluderti perché se diventi il mio punto fermo e poi vai via per un mio errore, io muoio. La mia vita è un casino, _io_ sono un casino, ma l’unico posto al mondo in cui mi sento davvero sereno è accanto al tuo. Io faccio un sacco di cose sbagliate e il più delle volte le faccio pure volontariamente, il che è peggio; dimostro il mio affetto a cazzo e la maggior parte di persone per capirmi necessita di un manuale di istruzioni per l’uso. Alla fine di tutto quello che ho passato e dei miei anni di solitudine che – lo ammetto – mi sono autoimposto, sei arrivato tu e io non voglio perderti. Se mai un giorno farò l’ennesima cazzata, dovessi supplicarti in ginocchio o prenderti a pugni per convincerti a restare, io lo farò. Giuro che non ti mollo più, Scorp: questa è una dichiarazione di guerra».  
  
Si guardarono in faccia sorridendo ironici, Scorpius si sentì girare la testa.  
  
«Mi hai chiesto di lottare» continuò ancora James, «e io lo farò: eviterò di sbagliare ancora, ma sappiamo entrambi che ci ricascherò e quando accadrà, se tu dovessi mai provare ad andar via io farò di tutto per trattenerti. Ho paura di perderti, ma questo non vuol dire che io debba perderti senza nemmeno provare a riaverti indietro».  
  
Scorpius lo guardò intensamente negli occhi e deglutì a stento. «È un sì» affermò sicuro. E si stava riferendo all’anello.  
  
James per tutta risposta gli sorrise e sfilò da sotto la camicia il laccio nero con cui di solito portava al collo il ciondolo a forma di saetta: l’anello di fidanzamento di Astoria era lì.  
  
«Tu sei pazzo» gli disse James sorridendo nervoso e scuotendo la testa. «Non fingerò di non sapere cosa significa per te darmi questo anello: sei pazzo» ripeté.  
  
«Ma tu l’hai accettato, quindi siamo pazzi in due».  
  
«I miei avevano la nostra età quando si sono messi seriamente insieme, ed è finita male. Non è un buon augurio, sai?» gli disse ironico.  
  
«Vedremo di non fare i loro stessi errori, allora». Poi lo guardò negli occhi, serio. «James, non ti prometto che saremo felici, ma ti prometto che ce la caveremo sempre fintanto che saremo insieme».  
  
«Ti credo» gli annuì.  
  
Scorpius fece i pochi passi che lo separavano da lui, gli posò una mano dietro la testa per spingerlo ad abbassarsi e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
  
All’inizio sentì qualcosa di strano, un calore forte e impetuoso che dava alla testa come una droga, pensò a una banale reazione fisica al bacio in sé… ma poi la pressione diventò più intensa e… capì che quel calore forte, impetuoso e _ribelle_ somigliava troppo a James. _Era la magia di James_.  
  
Sentì James ridere contro la sua bocca, si separarono e si guardarono negli occhi ridendo imbarazzati.  
  
«Hai sentito anche tu la mia?» gli chiese Scorpius.  
  
«Sì, _col botto_!»  
  
«Ok, allora non dovremo più chiederlo ai nostri padri!» lo baciò di nuovo per farlo stare zitto.  
  
La magia di James addosso mentre si baciavano era _fantastica_ ; Scorpius si appuntò di regalargli degli anelli più spesso, se poi l’effetto era quello.  
  
Separarono le bocche e James finalmente si decise a scendere dal gradino con un salto; poi gli prese il viso fra le mani e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Ci sposeremo non appena finirai anche tu la scuola, ma niente manieri o pittoresche danze popolari: io, te, i nostri genitori e i relativi compagni, i nostri fratelli e al massimo il resto della cricca. Luogo: il cucuzzolo di una montagna irrangiungibile da qualsiasi giornalista voglia informazioni sul figlio maggiore del Salvatore del Culo del Mondo Magico».  
  
«Ok» gli annuì Scorpius sorridendo, «altre richieste?»  
  
«Per evitare danni, i testimoni saranno _papà & papà_. Sempre se prima non moriranno d’infarto alla notizia».  
  
«Ci sto!»  
  
«Io ci sto, tu ci stai… tutto fantastico. Baciami» gli ordinò James perentorio.  
  
Era stata davvero la miglior dannata dichiarazione di guerra di sempre.  
  
  
  
Quegli ultimi mesi erano stati stupendi. Scorpius non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedere a suo padre che si faceva quando si stava con un altro uomo, l’aveva scoperto da solo, o meglio gliel’aveva insegnato James. Non che James avesse avuto una vera storia prima di lui, ma era così entusiasta e pieno di voglia di vivere e provare tutto da averlo piacevolmente travolto. Scorpius non si era fermato una sola volta a chiedergli _perché_.  
  
C’erano stati pomeriggi di sole passati nascosti nel parco fra gli alberi; si sedevano a terra l’uno di fronte all’altro con le gambe incastrate, spesso James intrecciava le dita alle sue e non le lasciava mai – il bisogno di un contatto fisico continuo forse non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato – e passavano le ore a chiacchierare e a ridere. I gesti fintamente casuali che Scorpius aveva tanto desiderato c’erano stati tutti, comprese delle spallate distratte mentre s’incontravano per i corridoi e il ginocchio di James che sbatteva piano contro il suo quando erano seduti in Sala Grande – James aveva preso l’abitudine di accomodarsi al suo fianco. Scherzavano, si prendevano in giro, _si provocavano_.  
  
C’erano stati però anche serate passate in penombra, come quando James l’aveva raggiunto negli spogliatoi del campo da Quidditch sapendo che era da solo; avevano subito eseguito tutti gli incantesimi per non essere sorpresi e poi si erano baciati spintonandosi fin sotto una doccia. Scorpius aveva sbattuto la testa contro le piastrelle e poi gli era arrivata di colpo dell’acqua troppo fredda addosso, ma James aveva subito iniziato a morderlo e a spogliarlo e il resto non era più importato. Ricordava in modo nitido la bellezza delle gocce d’acqua sul viso di James, l’eccitazione di togliergli i vestiti bagnati di dosso mentre l’acqua cadeva ancora su di loro e la sensuale impertinenza di lingue che scorrevano lente sulla pelle. Erano così giovani e pieni di desiderio di provare cose nuove…  
  
Quella notte Scorpius camminava a passi svelti e silenziosi per i corridoi del castello; finito il turno di ronda da prefetto, aveva fatto finta di tornare alla Torre di Corvonero e con un _Lumos_ si era diretto _altrove_. Vide un’ombra appoggiata alla porta che lo interessava; Scorpius alzò la bacchetta e gli illuminò il viso: James gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno.  
  
«Spostati» gli mormorò; James si scostò, ma gli infilò anche un paio di dita sotto la camicia per sfiorargli la schiena. «Per fortuna almeno io so la parola d’ordine di questo bagno» parlò fingendo di non sentire le sue carezze.  
  
«Sono un bravo fratello maggiore, ho sempre lasciato il ruolo di prefetto ai più piccoli» gli replicò strafottente.  
  
Non appena entrarono si assicurarono di fare gli incantesimi giusti affinché nessuno entrasse o Mirtilla Malcontenta li spiasse uscendo da un rubinetto; poi Scorpius afferrò James per il colletto e se lo tirò addosso indietreggiando contro la parete.  
  
Amavano entrambi baciarsi in modo così irruento, schiacciando i corpi alla ricerca di un incastro perfetto e intrufolando le mani con poca delicatezza sotto i vestiti. Oltre a desiderio tutti quei loro gesti urlavano anche _vita_.  
  
James separò la bocca dalla sua e lo guardò sogghignando. «Vediamo di passare insieme un’ultima bella serata qui a Hogwarts, eh?» James aveva finito gli esami, quello era stato l’ultimo giorno di scuola; si allontanò da lui. «Vuoi essere tu a togliermi per l’ultima volta la divisa?» gli chiese sfacciato.  
  
Scorpius sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Razza di idiota…» andò ad aprire i rubinetti della vasca incassata nel pavimento, lasciandogli intendere che l’avrebbe _guardato spogliarsi_ , di sottecchi, ma l’avrebbe guardato eccome.  
  
James si buttò in acqua prima di lui e con una malcelata soddisfazione l’osservò mentre si spogliava a propria volta.  
  
«Quando dovrai fare i test psicologici per entrare in Accademia» gli disse Scorpius prima di entrare anche lui nella vasca, «cerca di fingerti normale per un giorno, altrimenti non ti prenderanno».  
  
«Sarà uno sforzo immane» ridacchiò.  
  
«Oh, ci credo!» Si avvicinò a lui, James lo strattonò a sé.  
  
Si baciarono a lungo lasciando che le mani bagnate andassero pure a inumidire i capelli l’uno dell’altro mentre si toccavano il viso e si spingevano per approfondire di più i baci.  
  
James gli parlò sussurrando contro le sue labbra, c’era un pizzico di malinconia nei suoi occhi. «Hai idea di quanto l’anno prossimo mi mancherà essere sotto lo stesso tetto con te sia a casa che a scuola?»  
  
«Ti mancherà _vivere_ con me?»  
  
«Mi mancherà vivere tutto quello che siamo insieme» gli mormorò ancora sfiorandogli la guancia con il naso; Scorpius sentì il proprio corpo fremere in attesa delle mani di James: lo conosceva così bene ormai, poteva cogliere cosa voleva fare di preciso da ogni suo sguardo e perfino dal modo in cui respirava. «Da quando la scorsa estate ci siamo avvicinati non ci siamo mai davvero allontanati per un solo attimo l’uno dall’altro, l’hai notato?»  
  
«Sì». Sentì le mani di James accarezzargli piano le spalle e poi scivolare lentamente sottacqua. «Pensi che sia grave?»  
  
«Gravissimo. Te lo ricordi com’è cominciata?»  
  
Sentì una mano di James sul fianco, poi sull’anca. «Sì» gli rispose baciandogli languidamente il mento, pieno d’aspettativa.  
  
Come previsto, James cominciò a masturbarlo. «È cominciata così».  
  
«Sì» deglutì a stento e spinse anche lui una mano giù in acqua per ricambiarlo allo stesso modo, «e poi è continuata così».  
  
«Sì, così» lo baciò sulla bocca, «e poi ancora così» un altro bacio lungo e intenso.  
  
Scorpius si chiese per un secondo se James avrebbe mai smesso di baciarlo ogni volta come se volesse rubargli l’anima, poi non si domandò nient’altro, preferì gemere contro le sue labbra.  
  
Una delle tante cose belle di loro due era che non importava quanto potessero essere lascivi nei loro momenti d’intimità, non smettevano mai di guardarsi negli occhi e di fare tutto con attenzione. James era talmente _devoto_ da fargli traboccare il cuore di tenerezza, ma aveva anche il brutto, _bruttissimo_ vizio di sussurrargli all’orecchio frasi irriferibili a proposito di quanto gli piacesse farlo godere. L’unico modo in cui Scorpius dopo riusciva a replicargli era emettendo un gemito strozzato e mordendogli il collo o la spalla.  
  
L’orgasmo tolse loro un bel po’ di fiato; si ripresero restando aggrappati l’uno all’altro e lasciando che il tempo fosse scandito dallo sgocciolare di un paio di rubinetti accompagnato dagli schiocchi languidi dei loro baci.  
  
Quando si separarono James gli sorrise e lo schizzò d’acqua per dispetto, andando poi ad appoggiarsi al bordo della vasca; Scorpius lo imitò.  
  
«Manca dell’alcol» si lamentò James pensoso.  
  
Scorpius ridacchiò. «Non si può avere tutto dalla vita, no?»  
  
Lui gli asciugò col dorso della mano una grossa goccia d’acqua che aveva sul naso – doveva aver intuito che gli dava fastidio da come aveva arricciato le narici. «Non che io nel frattempo mi sia accontentato di poco» insinuò con un sorriso per cui Scorpius sentì l’esigenza di baciarlo di nuovo. «Come pensi di dirlo ai nostri?» chiese serio all’improvviso mentre Scorpius gli ravviava i capelli bagnati.  
  
«Facendoli prima sedere, suppongo» sdrammatizzò.  
  
James rise. «Draco lo sa che ti piacciono anche gli uomini?»  
  
«Sì. Harry?»  
  
«Gli ho detto che mi piacciono _solo_ gli uomini un paio di anni fa» ammise, «direi quindi che il più è fatto, basterà dir loro che stiamo insieme e la questione sarà conclusa».  
  
«Sì, basterà questo» continuò Scorpius sullo stesso tono semi-isterico, «si tratta solo di un piccolo particolare, in fondo».  
  
Gli annuì. « _Piccolissimo_ ». Si protrasse a baciarlo sulla bocca. «Sei mio» gli sussurrò. Non glielo diceva mai con possessività, continuava a ripeterglielo solo per ricordargli che gli aveva dichiarato guerra e avrebbe sempre lottato per averlo o riaverlo indietro, e per rimarcare il fatto che non voleva più limitarsi ad appartenergli, voleva anche che _lui_ gli appartenesse.  
  
«Cercherò di non dimenticarlo mai» gli replicò sorridendo.  
  
James diventò ironico. «Ti sia chiaro che a settembre non ti farò tornare qui a scuola se la nostra relazione non sarà ufficiale: sia mai che qualcuno pensi che tu sia libero…»  
  
«Come se non bastasse già Lily a essere territoriale con noi fratelli» brontolò Scorpius.  
  
«Oh, io _adoro_ i suoi incantesimi elettrizzanti! Mi piace quando bacchetta sulle mani tutte quelle ragazzine starnazzanti!»  
  
«Non ne avrei mai dubitato» esalò uscendo dall’acqua; prese un asciugamano, se lo legò ai fianchi e poi si sedette vicino al bordo della vasca; James si avvicinò subito a lui e iniziò a picchiettare le nocche di una mano contro la sua caviglia. Scorpius ricordò una cosa che voleva dirgli per gustarsi la sua espressione e sorrise in modo furbo. «Lily non dovrebbe preoccuparsi solo di suo fratello adottivo, sai?»  
  
«Cosa vorresti dire?» s’insospettì.  
  
«Non hai mai notato che Al ha una cotta?»  
  
James fu subito tutto orecchi. «Davvero? E per chi?»  
  
«Tim».  
  
James prima afflosciò le spalle, poi aggrottò la fronte, pensoso. «Stai scherzando?»  
  
«Affatto».  
  
Lui restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi inspirò a fondo. «Povero Timmy, preso in modo diverso da tutti i fratelli Potter!»  
  
Scorpius rise, ma poi divenne serio. «Che non ti venga mai però in mente di raccontare ad Al cos’è successo fra noi e Tim: non sarebbe giusto e comunque spetta eventualmente a Tim dirglielo. Anche perché la storia non è finita qui».  
  
James si perplesse. «Cos’altro c’è ancora? Per caso anche Lily ha una cotta per Timmy?»  
  
«No» roteò gli occhi, «però credo che l’avvicinarsi della fine della scuola per Tim abbia dato un buon incentivo ad Al… Lo sai che io e Tim studiamo in biblioteca a dei tavoli non molto distanti, no?» James gli fece cenno di sì. «L’altro giorno ho visto Al entrare tutto trafelato per poi andare a sedersi di fronte a Tim. Si è dichiarato».  
  
«Che cosa?!» quasi urlò sconvolto James.  
  
«So che da parte mia non è molto virile dirlo» rise Scorpius, «ma è stata una scena molto _carina_ : Al mi dava le spalle, ma quando si è alzato era tutto rosso e contrito, mentre Tim era basito e ancora con la bocca aperta. Ho avuto pietà di lui e sono andato a parlargli».  
  
«E che ti ha detto?»  
  
«Era così sconvolto da usare la parola "confuso" tre volte nella stessa frase, cosa strana per un secchione precisino come lui» sogghignò. «Ha detto che non si era mai accorto di nulla».  
  
«Certo» ironizzò James, «negli spogliatoi è sempre stato troppo impegnato a guardare il culo del fratello sbagliato».  
  
Scorpius gli rivolse un’espressione esasperata e mosse la mano come se stesse impugnando una bacchetta rivolta contro di lui. « _Avada Kedavra_ ».  
  
James si portò una mano al cuore fingendosi colpito e si tuffò all’indietro; quando riemerse Scorpius lo guardò sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
  
«Ma, in sostanza» gli disse James nuotando per ritornare al bordo della vasca da lui, «Timmy gli ha risposto di no?»  
  
«Non proprio, te l’ho detto che ha ripetuto un sacco di volte che era confuso». James tornò a giocherellare con la sua caviglia. No, il bisogno di contatto fisico non l’avrebbe abbandonato mai. «Hanno parlato un po’, Tim ha ammesso con lui che non se l’aspettava e che non l’aveva mai preso in considerazione in quel senso, gli ha pure chiesto se sapesse che lui è gay e… Al gli ha risposto di no».  
  
James sgranò gli occhi. «Fammi capire, quell’idiota di mio fratello è andato a dichiararsi a un altro ragazzo senza sapere prima se fosse omosessuale pure lui?!»  
  
«Sì».  
  
James si passò una mano sulla faccia.  
  
«Esattamente» continuò Scorpius, «questa è stata più o meno anche la mia reazione. A parte ciò, Tim si è sentito preso alla sprovvista e in un certo senso l’imbarazzo di Al e il suo improvviso coraggio gli hanno fatto tenerezza, quindi gli ha detto che magari prima avrebbero dovuto frequentarsi un po’ di più e poi lui ci avrebbe pensato…»  
  
«Timmy in effetti conosce poco Al…» rifletté James. «Pensi che gli darà una possibilità?» gli domandò curioso.  
  
«Credo che quest’estate si scriveranno e magari s’incontreranno un paio di volte a Diagon Alley o nella Londra Babbana, da soli, così Tim potrà…»  
  
James non lo fece finire. «Rifarsi con un altro dei fratelli Potter» ridacchiò.  
  
Scorpius agitò il piede che gli stava toccando nel tentativo di dargli un calcio scherzoso, ma James serrò di più la mano intorno alla caviglia e ghignò strafottente. «Dovresti avere più considerazione per i sentimenti altrui, sai?» lo rimproverò tuttavia sorridendo.  
  
James fece leva con le mani contro il bordo della vasca per uscire dall’acqua. «In questo momento preferisco prendere in considerazione qualcos’altro…» Gli sciolse il nodo dell’asciugamano.  
  
Scorpius si stese all’indietro puntellandosi sui gomiti. «Non che questa sia una novità…»  
  
James fu subito su di lui gocciolando acqua. «Non che la cosa ti dispiaccia davvero…» mosse i fianchi contro i suoi; Scorpius represse un gemito mordendosi un labbro, lui sogghignò compiaciuto. «Datti pace, tanto non ti farò uscire da qui prima dell’alba».  
  
«Lo so» e gli posò una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo con forza a baciarlo.  
  
Scorpius gli accarezzò le spalle – forti e grandi – seguì le linee dei muscoli e dei fianchi – pelle umida e liscia sotto i palmi delle mani – e le sue dita infine esitarono sul fondoschiena, dove le gocce d’acqua si erano accumulate quasi a volerlo facilitare a scivolare ancora più giù rendendo la pelle più bagnata; James continuò a spingere i fianchi contro i suoi sfiorandogli il collo con il naso e con la bocca, lui gli premette le mani contro i glutei per accompagnare i suoi movimenti e dirgli di spingere più forte. James accolse l’invito dandogli un piccolo morso sul mento.  
  
Mentre James si sollevava piano da lui e gli faceva cenno di sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, Scorpius pensò che era bellissimo che James fosse per lui il primo e l’unico, che fosse stato proprio lui a insegnarli a vivere il sesso così, perché ogni volta che facevano per la prima volta qualcosa di nuovo tutto era romantico ed erotico insieme, perché il cuore gli mancava un battito per l’emozione e nel frattempo si eccitava a morte. Avrebbe voluto continuare a scoprirsi e a scoprire così James in eterno, non gli sarebbe bastato mai.  
  
James poggiò la fronte contro la sua, Scorpius si divertì a cercare di bloccargli debolmente le mani per impedirgli di accarezzargli la schiena e poi prepararlo con le dita. «Fai il bravo…» ridacchiò contro le sue labbra James, «e avvicinati un po’ di più…»  
  
Lui l’accontentò ma gli tenne ancora un po’ le mani ferme intrecciando le dita alle sue. «Ricordami di chi sei» gli sussurrò sul collo.  
  
«Tuo».  
  
Gli lasciò le mani.  
  
James doveva smetterla di parlargli in quei momenti, davvero, perché aveva l’incredibile capacità di ucciderlo dicendogli in un sol colpo cose vere, sentimentali ed eccitanti e probabilmente senza neanche rendersene conto. Come per esempio stava facendo quella volta, mentre lo guidava adorante dicendogli di mettergli le mani sulle spalle e avvicinarsi ancora un po’ e poi «Lasciami entrare finché vuoi e come vuoi, Scorp… decidi tu, muoviti tu, però guardami negli occhi». E anche quando più persi di così non potevano essere ed erano diventati un unico movimento e gemiti forti, James trovava sempre la frase giusta da mormorargli per eccitarlo di più e farlo impazzire ancora una volta per tutto ciò che era.  
  
«Ti sta piacendo, vero, amore?»  
  
 _Merlino, sì._  
  
Gli piaceva. E poteva chiamarlo come voleva.  
  
Dopo restarono a lungo in silenzio ad ascoltare come i loro respiri si stessero regolarizzando di nuovo insieme, seduti a terra e con le gambe e le braccia intrecciate; più lo facevano, meno bisogno di parole avevano una volta finito tutto: il loro mondo diventava il piccolo posto in cui l’avevano fatto e andava benissimo così.  
  
«Mi mancherai» gli mormorò Scorpius contro la spalla, e si permise il lusso di imbronciarsi appena, tanto James in quel momento non poteva vedergli il viso; lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso contro la sua pelle per poi spostargli i capelli bagnati dal collo.  
  
«Mi mancherai anche tu» gli sussurrò piano all’orecchio con una dolce ironia, «però credo proprio che quando non ci sarai sentirò quella strana malinconia di cui mi hai parlato una volta. Io sarei contento al posto tuo».  
  
Accennò un sorriso e gli mordicchiò piano una spalla. «La sentirò anch’io. Assicurato».  
  
Era una promessa.  
  
  
  
In effetti uscirono dai bagni dei prefetti a malapena poco meno di due ore prima che l’Espresso per Hogwarts partisse per King’s Cross. Scorpius imprecò, James rise.  
  
  
  
Erano passati dodici mesi esatti dal giorno in cui si erano _riconosciuti_ , Scorpius e James avevano deciso di _farlo_ quel giorno.  
  
Si erano svegliati prestissimo, prima dei genitori, e per non far rumore attirando così l’attenzione degli adulti non avevano fatto neanche colazione. Scorpius aveva inciso la propria data di nascita sulla finestra di James, poi erano andati in garage ed erano saliti sulla moto; la loro meta era stata la spiaggia ciottolosa.  
  
Avevano guardato la prima luce del mattino insieme, James appoggiato alla moto e Scorpius premuto contro di lui; tenendo le dita intrecciate avevano riso chiacchierando di altro che non riguardasse la loro decisione, baciandosi di tanto in tanto alla luce del sole. Scorpius aveva infilato le mani dentro alle tasche della vecchia giacca nera di James, lui gli aveva accarezzato la nuca e il collo e un paio di volte – prima di baciarlo – gli aveva sussurrato pianissimo "Ti amo".  
  
Adesso che erano tornati a casa, però, Scorpius sentì di colpo tutto il peso di quello che stavano per affrontare.  
  
James gli tolse il casco dalle mani, che si stava ostinando a fissare. «Sei pronto?» gli chiese con un sorriso nervoso. Gli annuì; entrarono in casa.  
  
Trovarono i genitori in cucina impegnati a fare colazione.  
  
Draco li fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Dov’eravate?!»  
  
James si schiarì la voce. «Noi due vorremmo parlarvi di una cosa».  
  
Il fatto che proprio James fosse così serio dovette far capire ai genitori l’importanza – o la gravità – della situazione, perché nella stanza scese subito il silenzio.  
  
Draco provò a sdrammatizzare a modo suo. «Si tratta di qualcosa per cui dovremmo prima sederci?»  
  
Scorpius rise isterico. «Credo di sì».  
  
Si accomodarono al tavolo, James di fronte a Draco, Scorpius di fronte a Harry. Scorpius si disse che entro i prossimi due minuti Harry avrebbe stretto la mano a Draco, James a lui. In un altro momento l’avrebbe trovato divertente.  
  
«Ebbene, ragazzi» sospirò Harry, «cos’è successo?»  
  
I due si guardarono di sottecchi; fu Scorpius a rispondere, perché era il più posato dei due e i genitori non avrebbero mai pensato che stesse scherzando. «Io e James stiamo insieme».  
  
Ci fu un lunghissimo attimo di silenzio, poi Draco sembrò pietrificarsi, Harry impallidì e – nonostante sembrasse che stesse per perdere i sensi – cercò alla cieca la mano del compagno e la strinse. Meno di un secondo dopo, James fece lo stesso con Scorpius.  
  
Infine, Draco inspirò a fondo, si schiarì la voce e pose una domanda prevedibile. «E… da quando?»  
  
«Un paio di mesi» rispose James annuendo, «però abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci in tal senso pressoché fin dall’inizio, cioè da… da un anno».  
  
Draco li fissò entrambi, aveva un’espressione indecifrabile. «Harry» disse senza però guardare in sua direzione, «perché in fondo sospettavo che le cose sarebbero finite così?»  
  
«Perché sono i nostri figli e ci somigliano?» gli rispose flebile, poi inspirò a fondo. «Credo di aver bisogno di una tazza di tè».  
  
«Io di un bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario» ribatté Draco.  
  
I ragazzi si mossero all’unisono andando però in direzione opposte. «Te lo prendo io» parlarono insieme.  
  
«Seduti» ordinò perentorio Draco; gli obbedirono a testa china. «Esattamente, quant’è seria questa cosa?»  
  
Scorpius si schiarì la voce. «Molto».  
  
« _Molto_ » ripeté suo padre annuendo; poi si rivolse all’altro ragazzo. «James, potresti mostrarmi quel laccio nero che porti sempre al collo?»  
  
Scorpius e James si guardarono di sottecchi, ma alla fine lui dovette farlo: sfilò il laccio da sotto il colletto della maglia; l’anello si posò piano contro il suo petto e Draco lo fissò.  
  
Anche Harry lo fissò. «E un anello di fidanzamento _quello_?»  
  
Fu Draco a rispondergli. «Sì, e per essere precisi è quello di Astoria. Scorpius è solito, _era solito_ » si corresse, «portarlo al collo come io facevo con quello di mia madre».  
  
«Ah» esalò Harry, _capendo_. «Quindi è _proprio_ una cosa seria».  
  
James annuì piano. «Serissima».  
  
«E, figliolo» Draco si rivolse a suo figlio, «per te dare quell’anello è una cosa simbolica o equivale a una vera _proposta_?»  
  
James cercò subito la sua mano e gliela strinse, lui rispose deciso. «La seconda».  
  
Gli occhi di Draco tornarono sul gioiello. «… che James ha accettato».  
  
Anche Harry fissò la fedina. «Ha accettato» ripeté incredulo e flebile.  
  
«E quando avreste intenzione di sposarvi?» continuò Draco con filo di ironia – o sarcasmo?  
  
«Dopo che Scorpius avrà finito la scuola» rispose subito James.  
  
«E dopo che avrò trovato un lavoro, ovviamente» rincarò Scorpius.  
  
«Capisco però che la situazione sia un po’ strana» aggiunse James, «cioè, vivere tutti e quattro insieme, così ho pensato che magari andrò a vivere da solo e…»  
  
« _Potter_ , dove pensi di andare senza il tuo fidanzato, cioè _mio figlio_?» L’uso improvviso del cognome aveva spinto entrambi i ragazzi a sussultare e James si era perfino stretto nelle spalle.  
  
«Da… nessuna parte, _signore_?» ipotizzò James.  
  
Draco si portò una mano alla fronte, fu Harry a rispondere. «Credo che… sia meglio che restiate tutti e due qui, cioè… _ci fa piacere_ se restate. Questa è casa vostra».  
  
Scorpius li guardò entrambi, esitante. «Ma… Io e lui» indicò prima se stesso e poi James, «vi va bene? Perché ci dispiace immensamente avervi messo in questa situazione e…»  
  
«Se non è una cosa passeggera e ne siete sicuri» gli disse serio suo padre, «non vedo motivo per cui dovrei oppormi. Siete entrambi maggiorenni. È la vostra vita. Harry?» invitò l’altro a esprimere la propria opinione.  
  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, gesticolò a vuoto e boccheggiò. «Come ha detto lui» sintetizzò indicando il compagno; Draco si portò entrambe le mani sulla faccia. Stava ridendo isterico.  
  
«Abbiamo la vostra benedizione?» chiese James per essere del tutto sicuro.  
  
Draco lo guardò incrociando le braccia al petto, stavolta Scorpius fu certo che fosse ironico – James un po’ meno. «Potter, fai soffrire mio figlio e giuro che ti rivolto come un calzino».  
  
James si schiarì la voce e alzò un pollice. «Ok» biasciò atono, «messaggio ricevuto».  
  
«Harry» sospirò Draco, «credo che sia meglio tramutare un certo gesto simbolico in una proposta» parlò fissando però di sottecchi il proprio figlio. «Sposami». Sembrò più che altro che glielo stesse ordinando.  
  
Harry trasalì e con un dito si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso. «Che cosa?!»  
  
«Sposami» ripeté esasperato alzandosi dal tavolo e andando al lavello per tornare a lavare le tazze come se nulla fosse. «Dobbiamo far vedere ai ragazzi come si fa, no?»  
  
Harry dovette capire che in realtà gli aveva voltato le spalle per nascondere l’imbarazzo, perché rise. «A me pare che più che altro siano stati loro a farci vedere come si fa». Gli arrivò uno strofinaccio in testa; i ragazzi ghignarono molto più rilassati.  
  
«Tu sposami o ti do la mia parola di Guaritore che ti tolgo dalla fronte quella cicatrice che ti piace così tanto ostentare» lo minacciò ironico continuando a non guardarlo.  
  
«Va bene, va bene» gesticolò sorridendo, «tanto peggio di così non mi può andare».  
  
James sorrise e si alzò rumorosamente dalla sedia per andare ad abbracciare il proprio padre, Scorpius fece lo stesso col suo.  
  
«Sei felice?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio Draco; Scorpius sentì un filo di apprensione nella sua voce.  
  
«Sì, papà. Tu?»  
  
«Anch’io» sospirò. « _Tanto_ ».  
  
Da dietro la spalla di suo padre, Scorpius osservò Harry e James abbracciarsi ancora. «Lo siamo tanto tutti».  
  
  
  
Harry prese subito accordi con Kingsley Shacklebolt e la cerimonia si tenne due giorni dopo sulla riva del Lago Nero.  
  
Dissero di aver fortemente voluto quel posto perché in fondo tutto era iniziato a Hogwarts e al di fuori dei pochissimi invitati non fu informato nessuno dell’evento. Il castello in effetti fu scelto anche perché impenetrabile e deserto nei mesi estivi.  
  
Tutti vennero in abiti informali; sia Harry che Draco arrivarono sul posto direttamente da lavoro – Draco si allentò stancamente la cravatta e consegnò la propria valigetta al figlio. La Preside McGranitt era presente, soprattutto perché avevano dovuto avere il suo permesso e si trattava di un suo territorio, e Scorpius per un attimo ebbe il tremendo sospetto che la donna avrebbe tolto dieci punti ai suoi ex allievi se avessero dato la risposta sbagliata al momento giusto.  
  
Scorpius e James, testimoni, si guardarono sorridendo complici sistemandosi al fianco dei padri. Poco più in là sorrise anche Al; Lily accavallò le gambe.  
  
Mentre Shacklebolt parlava, lo sguardo di Scorpius passò in rassegna i pochi invitati. Suo padre aveva tenuto molto alla presenza di zia Andromeda, Teddy e Victoire, perché in fondo erano tutta la loro famiglia; per Harry c’erano Ron e Hermione Weasley, Gideon e Ginny con in braccio Dora. Vedendo la piccola, Scorpius ricordò il giorno in cui era nata – poche settimane prima – e quasi gli scappò da ridere: al San Mungo, in sala parto, Ginny aveva urlato isterica che non voleva altri Guaritori al di fuori del compagno del suo ex marito, e la cosa era suonata talmente strana, sbagliata e assurda da essere ilare. Draco era andato da lei urlando di rimando «Weasley, adesso capisco da chi ha preso James: sei un inferno di donna!»  
  
James si accorse che lui stava trattenendo le risate e gli chiese con lo sguardo cosa fosse successo; gli sillabò "Poi ti spiego".  
  
Era un giorno fantastico, e quando i loro padri dissero "Sì" diventò invece _perfetto_.  
  
Villa Narciso si riempì di ospiti e per tutto il tardo pomeriggio ci fu festa. Non fu niente di sfarzoso, ma fu una versione riveduta e corretta del precedente Natale e Scorpius non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.  
  
Quello che però poi Scorpius a posteriori decise di portare sempre con sé fu il ricordo della sera, quando tutti gli invitati andarono via.  
  
«Vieni qui» gli disse suo padre facendogli cenno di accomodarsi al tavolo della cucina con lui.  
  
Scorpius lo vide versare del Whiskey Incendiario per due e sorrise. «Un’altra calorosa chiacchierata cuore a cuore dal sapore alcolico come quella per il mio compleanno?»  
  
«Più o meno» gli rispose ironico facendo tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo. «La staranno facendo anche quei due» indicò il giardino con un cenno della testa riferendosi a Harry e James, «ma nel loro stile: in piedi con delle bottiglie di Burrobirra in mano e tanti _uhm, ehm, ah_ e movimenti della testa» annuì come a mostrarglieli.  
  
Scorpius rise. «Non lo metto in dubbio!»  
  
«Una cosa però mi dispiace, Scorpius» si finse mortificato, «quando ho accettato di vivere con Harry, non era mia intenzione fare in modo che anche a te capitasse la disgrazia di finire insieme a un Potter».  
  
A Scorpius andò un sorso di traverso. «Papà!»  
  
«Davvero! James è stato pure accettato all’Accademia per gli Auror… sappi che gli Auror Potter hanno la deplorevole abitudine di rischiare l’osso del collo un giorno sì e l’altro pure; parlo per esperienza». Scorpius rise di nuovo. «Però sanno essere anche fedeli e devoti» aggiunse con un tenero sorriso.  
  
«Sono felice con James» gli ricordò.  
  
«Lo so» sospirò a sguardo basso giocherellando a picchiettare un pollice contro la fede nuziale. «Harry dice sempre che ho l’abitudine di isolarmi troppo, come se volessi punirmi ancora privandomi della compagnia del resto mondo. Credo che sia vero e forse non è un caso se ci siamo rincontrati proprio perché lui doveva spingermi a partecipare a un evento mondano: mi ha riportato fra la gente, _a vivere_ la gente. Cosa di cui lui non si renderà mai conto» rise scuotendo la testa.  
  
«E non sarà tua premura farglielo notare» aggiunse ridacchiando Scorpius.  
  
«No, mi diverte troppo non fargli capire subito come stanno le cose!» Inspirò a fondo e divenne più serio, anche se mantenne il sorriso. «Ci sono tre donne a cui devo moltissimo. La prima è mia madre, perché non posso non amarla e ammirare il modo in cui ha cercato in tutti i modi di salvarmi la vita. La seconda è zia Andromeda, perché mi ha preso con sé tirandomi per un orecchio e ha salvato la mia morale, la mia dignità e il mio futuro. La terza è tua madre, perché mi ha insegnato che bisogna sempre non arrendersi e ricominciare e che troppo spesso dimentichiamo che per farlo bisogna iniziare dall’affrontare con forza e coraggio le macerie una volta per tutte. Se si ricomincia qualcosa da capo è perché quello che c’era prima è crollato: non bisogna ignorare le macerie, o presto crollerà anche la nuova costruzione». Fece una piccola pausa. «Quello che ti auguro è di poter trovare tre donne, o tre persone così, prima o poi».  
  
Scorpius gli sorrise dolcemente. «Credo di averle già trovate». "Tu, Harry, James".  
  
«Buon per te!» gli ribatté versandogli di nuovo da bere e non chiedendogli i nomi – di sicuro per imbarazzo. «Ci sono però anche tre uomini a cui devo molto» aggiunse, «sono il mio passato, il mio presente e il mio futuro. Mio padre mi ha insegnato a essere forte e solido, a farne sempre una questione d’onore. Certo» sospirò, «col tempo il mio concetto d’onore si è staccato parecchio col suo, ma se così non fosse stato non mi sarei mai imputato su certe scelte, sia nella vita che nel lavoro e… gli devo tanto» ammise.  
  
Da dopo la morte del nonno era raro che suo padre parlasse di lui; Scorpius capì quanto dovesse pesargli cacciare fuori quell’affermazione. «Capisco» gli annuì piano sorridendogli come prima.  
  
«Poi ovviamente c’è Harry» disse come se gli dispiacesse, e Scorpius rise. «Mi ha riportato al presente, sai? A lui importa davvero poco quello che pensa la gente, mentre io, vuoi anche per l’educazione che ho ricevuto, ho sempre sentito sulle spalle il peso di quello che gli altri pensano di me, il… il dover dimostrare sempre quello che sono e ciò che _non_ sono. Lui la prima volta che siamo usciti insieme me l’ha detto chiaro e tondo: "Malfoy"» imitò la voce di Harry, «"non me ne frega un cazzo di chi sei" e io l’ho ringraziato per avermelo fatto presente». Padre e figlio risero insieme. «Ha cancellato con un sol colpo tutto il peso del mio passato e mi ha fatto ricordare che avrei dovuto vivere di più il presente… Ed infine…» guardò il figlio negli occhi, «ci sei tu, il mio futuro, perché qualsiasi cosa io in questi ultimi diciassette anni abbia fatto e detto è stata _anche_ per te, _soprattutto_ per te, e non perché spero che tu possa mandare avanti il nome dei Malfoy o chissà cos’altro ancora… ma perché mi auguro che tu un giorno possa diventare un uomo migliore di me» sbatté piano il bicchiere contro il suo.  
  
Scorpius lo guardò commosso e poi distolse lo sguardo. «A me basta che tu sia fiero di me».  
  
«Quello lo sono già. Sempre» picchiettò un dito sul tavolo per fargli cenno di tornare a guardarlo in faccia; si scambiarono un sorriso imbarazzato ma affettuoso. «Credo che sia inutile dirti che ti auguro di trovare anche tre uomini così».  
  
Scorpius scosse la testa e rise con gli occhi lucidi. «Sfida accettata!»  
  
«Ok» esalò suo padre, «e ora vediamo di finire questa benedetta conversazione a cuore aperto prendendoci una bella sbronza, tanto poi ci penseranno i Potter a portarci a letto».  
  
Scorpius rise portandosi il dorso di una mano contro la bocca e osservò suo padre versare _ancora_ da bere per due. Non sapeva se fosse lecito ai fini della sfida che le ultime tre persone coincidessero con le prime, però era così e non poteva farci niente… ne era solo felice e sperava di poter continuare a esserlo ancora per molto, molto tempo.  
  


_1 Settembre 2024_

  
  
Stava per iniziare il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts, aveva un treno da prendere a meno di mezz’ora e lui cosa aveva fatto?  
  
La sera prima era andato a un concerto all’aperto – musica Babbana rock, o simile – aveva dormito neanche un paio di ore in macchina – _dormito_? Uhm… – non si era nemmeno lavato e ora stava indossando la divisa scolastica mentre l’auto era in corsa verso King’s Cross.  
  
Scorpius abbassò il parasole alla ricerca di uno specchietto, fissò il proprio riflesso per legarsi i capelli stringendoli in un piccolo codino sulla nuca, poi con gesti veloci si mise la cravatta blu e bronzo al collo. Al posto di guida, James sorrideva _entusiasta_ e canticchiava tamburellando le dita sul volante. L’auto era una Bentley _rossa_ , regalo di Harry e Draco per il diploma di James.  
  
«Avremmo dovuto Smaterializzarci» si lamentò con un sospiro Scorpius, cercando la spilla da prefetto sul fondo del borsone che aveva ai piedi. Di sottecchi, lesse l’etichetta attaccata al mantello, che ancora non aveva indossato: _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter_ ; a vederlo scritto nero su bianco gli faceva sempre un certo effetto.  
  
James sogghignò. «Dopo una nottata del genere ti senti perfettamente in grado di Smaterializzarti?»  
  
Ponderò per un attimo la propria schiena che gli doleva. «… No». Vide qualcosa illuminarsi fra i vestiti ripiegati mentre cercava ancora la spilla: il suo cellulare; lo prese, aveva ricevuto un messaggio.  
  
«Chi è?» gli domandò distrattamente James.  
  
«Nostra sorella. I nostri stanno cominciando a preoccuparsi».  
  
«Dille che stiamo parcheggiando».  
  
«Non è vero».  
  
«Tu diglielo».  
  
Scorpius sbuffò, digitò "Stiamo arrivando" e inviò. Si annusò distrattamente un’ascella. «Merlino, puzzo da far schifo a un troll di montagna e non potrò lavarmi fino a stasera dopo cena».  
  
James scoppiò a ridere. «Già m’immagino cosa dirà tuo padre alla stazione quando ti abbraccerà» e imitò la voce di Draco, «"Buon viaggio, figliolo, e ricordati di lavarti: emani _un certo fetore_ "».  
  
«Tu spera fino all’ultimo di non farmi pentire di essere venuto con te ieri sera» sospirò stanco.  
  
Lui schioccò la lingua e gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Era la tua ultima notte libera prima del tuo ultimo anno di scuola, non potevi passarla alla grande e _senza di me_!»  
  
Scorpius lo fissò inespressivo. «Non mi mancherai per niente a Hogwarts, sai?»  
  
«Non è vero, ti mancherò _tantissimo_ » ribatté come un bambino capriccioso, parcheggiando.  
  
Fortunatamente il baule anteguerra e il trasportino con Liebe Snow li avrebbero portati al Binario 9 e ¾ suo padre e Harry: almeno in mezzo alla folla di Babbani non avrebbero stonato così tanto. Scesero dalla macchina; Scorpius osservò James rindossare la vecchia giacca nera scucita in alcuni punti e ricca di strane toppe: gli venne uno strano magone in gola notando come lui già invece avesse messo da parte i vestiti Babbani. Poi intravide sotto il colletto della maglia di James un sottile cordoncino nero, si ricordò cosa ci fosse assicurato e la malinconia scomparve.  
  
«Su, andiamo» l’esortò Scorpius.  
  
James guardò che ore fossero in modo un po’ teatrale. «Sì, dobbiamo sbrigarci: ho chiesto a Teddy di venire qui».  
  
Restò stupito. «E perché?»  
  
Gli rispose come se il motivo fosse ovvio. «Per sorprenderci e chiederci cosa stiamo facendo mentre ci baciamo».  
  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia. «James, ricordami perché…» ma lui non lo fece finire: sorridendo sfacciato gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli diede uno di quei baci lunghi e lenti che sapevano così tanto di sesso da togliergli la ragione.  
  
Dopo James lo fissò con gli occhi che gli brillavano, con una mano ancora posata sulla sua nuca. «Ti ho fatto la miglior dannata dichiarazione di guerra possibile, ricordatelo sempre».  
  
Scorpius ribatté scoccandogli un bacio veloce sulla labbra, gli sorrise, lo prese per mano e si avviarono verso il Binario 9 e ¾.  
  
Quando Draco li vide arrivare, trasse un sospiro di sollievo. «Ci stavamo proprio chiedendo dove foste…» lanciò un’occhiata severa a James, che gli sorrise strafottente indicando Scorpius.  
  
«Visto? Te l’ho riportato intero!» Harry gli diede uno scappellotto.  
  
«Su, sbrighiamoci con i saluti» esalò Draco abbracciando il figlio.  
  
Scorpius lo strinse sorridendo contro la sua spalla. «Non ho dimenticato né lo spazzolino da denti, né la maglia di lana» lo prese in giro.  
  
«Lo so» mormorò, e Scorpius sentì che la voce era stata velata di commozione. «Odio l’Espresso per Hogwarts, ne sono allergico».  
  
«Questo me l’hai già detto l’anno scorso» ribatté ridacchiando.  
  
Suo padre l’annusò. «Scorpius, puzzi come un troll di montagna. Ma non voglio sapere _perché_. Lavati».  
  
Lui rise e si separò dal suo abbraccio.  
  
«Buon anno scolastico, Scorpius» gli augurò Harry stringendolo, «ci vediamo a Natale».  
  
«Tieni d’occhio James!» scherzò.  
  
«Lo farò!» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
  
Poi restarono per un lungo attimo a guardarsi tutti e quattro in faccia. Fino a quando Draco non tirò Harry per un braccio.  
  
«Harry, i ragazzi _dovrebbero salutarsi_ » l’invitò spiccio ad allontanarsi con lui.  
  
«Ah, sì!» si sistemò gli occhiali, in evidente imbarazzo. «Ancora buon anno scolastico, Scorpius! Ciao!»  
  
Quando i due si allontanarono, James rise scuotendo la testa e l’aiutò a portare sul treno i bagagli; subito dopo Alice corse da loro sorridendo e agitando qualcosa che stava tenendo in mano.  
  
«Ciao, Amatih!» Scoccò un bacione sulla guancia a entrambi. «Guardate cosa mi ha regalato mia mamma!» mostrò loro l’oggetto misterioso.  
  
Scorpius non restò poi così sorpreso. «È una scatola con apertura a parola d’ordine».  
  
«Già! A fine anno la useremo per nasconderci i nostri ricordi!» si entusiasmò. «Ci vediamo dopo! Vado a cercare Simon!»  
  
James la guardò allontanarsi inarcando un sopracciglio. «Un Serpeverde. A Neville verrà un infarto» commentò.  
  
Scorpius annuì. «Per questo le ho chiesto di farmi la cortesia di dirglielo solo dopo la fine di quest’anno scolastico».  
  
James ghignò. «Astuto!... Non vedo Al e Lily in giro…» osservò dando un’occhiata intorno, «Lily di sicuro a quest’ora avrà signorilmente preso posto in qualche scompartimento, ma… Al?»  
  
Scorpius si schiarì la voce, poi gli fece cenno di guardare alle proprie spalle.  
  
A qualche metro da loro c’erano Al e Tim insieme; la posizione non era equivoca, la vicinanza fisica _sì_.  
  
James li fissò inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, poi il sorriso gli si allargò in un ghigno perfido. «Andiamo a chieder loro cosa stanno facendo!»  
  
«James, no!» lo trattenne per un braccio Scorpius, ridendo.  
  
Lui non si arrese e chiamò l’amico a gran voce, come per salutarlo. « _Timmy_!»  
  
I due non li avevano notati prima: Al sussultò e arrossì, Tim si girò a guardarli con aria perplessa e scocciata. Quando vide James, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e poi lo salutò con un cenno della mano, ma sembrò che più che altro lo stesse mandando a quel paese.  
  
James scoppiò fragorosamente a ridere, Scorpius scambiò con Tim uno sguardo a mo’ di scusa.  
  
«Spero che Dave non lo sappia presto» si lamentò Scorpius, «o mi toccherà sorbire per tutto l’anno le sue paranoie su come Tim c’entri qualcosa _anche_ con la propria mancata nomina a Caposcuola, visto Al è il suo ragazzo e il ruolo quest’anno è andato a lui».  
  
«Ahhh» sospirò sognante James, «mi mancherete voi della cricca di Corvonero: siete _così divertenti_!»  
  
Scorpius si finse offeso e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla; poi si guardarono negli occhi.  
  
Erano l’uno di fronte all’altro al centro di un binario affollato, eppure erano _soli_.  
  
«Mi mancherai, James» ammise finalmente in modo aperto e fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
«Lo so, mi mancherai anche tu» e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca mettendo in quel gesto così tante cose che Scorpius desiderò tanto non dover partire.  
  
«Ci vediamo al primo fine settimana a Hogsmeade» gli sussurrò James suadente all’orecchio. «Prenderò una camera».  
  
Scorpius non seppe come replicargli se non baciandolo a propria volta.  
  
Si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi e poi Scorpius salì sul treno; gli fece cenno di camminare lungo il binario per vedersi un’altra volta dal finestrino.  
  
Cercò alla svelta uno scompartimento libero, aprì una porta dimenticandosi di bussare prima.  
  
Trovò Dave e Heylin impegnati a baciarsi appassionatamente, lei era pure a cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
«Oh, Merlino Santissimo!» esclamò. «Scusatemi!»  
  
Heylin, per la fretta di scendere di dosso a Dave, cadde rovinosamente a terra. «Ciao, Scorp!» lo salutò col fiato corto e sistemandosi velocemente i codini scarmigliati. «Resta pure!»  
  
Dave si schiarì la voce e si strinse il nodo della cravatta. «Sì, amico. Non c’è problema».  
  
Scorpius si arrese e sospirando entrò nello scompartimento; poi si affrettò ad affacciarsi dal finestrino. Vide James poco meno di un vagone più in là che lo stava cercando con lo sguardo, lo richiamò e lui si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Si guardarono sorridendo.  
  
«Ciao, Giulietta!» scherzò James.  
  
«Ciao, Romeo!» ribatté. Poi non seppero aggiungere altro.  
  
Restarono fermi a fissarsi con gli occhi lucidi e Scorpius cercò con tutto se stesso di provare ad articolare qualcosa di sensato da dirgli, ma non ci riuscì. James gli venne incontro: sorridendogli dolcemente indicò prima lui, poi se stesso e infine si portò una mano sul cuore.  
  
Era sempre così, James, più che a parole si esprimeva a gesti. Scorpius credeva di amarlo anche per questo, e glielo disse.  
  
«Ti amo» gli sillabò dall’alto.  
  
«Anch’io» gli replicò appena in tempo, prima che il treno partisse.  
  
Scorpius restò a fissarlo fino a quando James non diventò un puntino troppo lontano, poi sentì una piacevole malinconia invaderlo e in fondo ne fu contento, perché voleva dire che dentro di lui James c’era ancora.  
  
Chiuse il finestrino.  
  


 _Il mondo nascimento  
  
ebbe tanti anni fa  
  
in mezzo a pioggia e vento.  
  
Ma che importanza ha?  
  
La commedia è finita,  
  
noi non cercammo altro  
  
che allietarvi la vita,  
  
un giorno dopo l’altro._  
  
Feste il Giullare, da _La Dodicesima Notte, o Quel che Volete_  
  
di **William Shakespeare**

  


  
**FINETE INCATATEM**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note finali della storia:**  
  
So che siete rimasti tutti molto sconvolti dal ritorno di _We will rock you_ e della Solem Horus, vero? Anch’io.  
  
Ricapitolando: sì, Tim ha usato una delle bottiglie di birra, James sapeva della Caccia – come si era intuito – e ha aiutato Tim perché è masochista e gli vuole bene – nonostante continuasse a dirgli che tanto anche lui stava corteggiando Scorpius, cosa non esattamente vera. Tim in biblioteca si è sempre seduto così vicino a Scorpius perché… beh, era cotto. Per lo stesso motivo è arrivato trafilato quando in biblioteca ha visto James e Scorpius parlare (e non era stanco come pensava Scorpius, era imbronciato!), e sempre per questo quando Scorpius li ha sorpresi insieme James stava ghignando "Ti metto sempre i bastoni fra le ruote" (tra l’altro in quel momento Tim era incazzato perché aveva *saputo*), e quando blaterava che voleva il *suo* Romeo era il Romeo scelto da Tim :P Adoro disseminare piccoli dettagli come briciole.  
  
Tra l’altro, Tim ha capitolato per Al dopo tre mesi di corrispondenza sempre più fitta e degli appuntamenti: a pochissimi giorni dalla partenza per Hogwarts, Al è andato tutto puccettoso e innocente a casa di Tim a dirgli "Ho ricevuto la spilla da Caposcuola *_* Erediterò il tuo posto!" e la notizia in qualche modo ha dato alla testa a Tim (si sarà reso conto che se non si sbrigava a scuola gliel’avrebbero fregato). Entrambi comunque si auguravano che James lo sapesse tardissimo perché sapevano che lui li avrebbe presi in giro da qui all’eternità, tipo.  
  
Scorpius all’inizio guardava il cordoncino nero al collo di James perché c’era assicurato l’anello :P e visto che nefene è una drarrysta un matrimonio drarry non poteva non esserci :)  
  
I Doppia B non sono comparsi nell’epilogo, ma vi assicuro da sono da qualche parte felici e pomicianti (al loro sesto anno). Lily è pure lei da qualche parte ad accavallare le gambe. Il Club di Teatro è stato portato avanti da Alice (regia) e Scorpius e Charlie dei Doppia B (sceneggiatura); si sono occupati de _Il mercante di Venezia_ e _Molto rumore per nulla_ , poi in grazia a Merlino Scorpius si è diplomato e non ha voluto più saperne niente di Shakespeare (come se gli dispiacesse davvero).  
  
Grazie per avermi accompagnata fin qui :)  
  
Sempre vostra Gra.  



End file.
